Hunters
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Megaman-Sailor Moon. Sigma toma un giro en su ofensiva. Conquistar la Tierra, pero en un universo alterno. X y compañía van en su busca para detenerlo. ¡CAPITULO 45 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva guerra

Atención!.-Megaman X y Megaman es propiedad de Capcom Co. y Sailor Moon de Takeuchi Naoko así que por favor no me demanden

Metro City, año 21XX  
Afueras de la ciudad

-Alto allí!  
-Pues trata de determe entonces - grito el robot con una mirada maliciosa, ven por mí  
-Te digo que te detengas - grito un chico con una armadura de color azul - o disparare  
Pero el androide no obedecio y entonces el otro levanto su mano, la cual se transformo en una especie de cañon  
-Te lo advertí, plasma attack! - saco un disparo tremendo que golpeo de lleno al robot en la espalda volando en mil pedazos. Este bajo su puño que volvio a la normalidad mientras veía los fragmentos en el suelo.  
-No te preocupes - le dijo alguien por detrás - no obedecio y tu tenías que hacerlo  
Pero porque Proto? - se volvio - porque?  
-Sabes que a pesar de que Sigma ha sido derrotado en 4 ocasiones, aun queda parte de ese horrible virus...yo mismo lo experimente en carne propia  
-¿Carne propia? diras circuitos propios...  
-No te burles X, sabes que somos androides modificados - dijo seriamente el otro chico con una armadura de color rojo y una pañoleta en el cuello - pero aun esos tipos de virus pueden afectarnos  
-No te enojes, sabes que el Dr. Light me dejo casi 80 años probando mis sistemas, se que he estado en contacto, pero el nunca me ha invadido  
-Pues que suertudo - dijo sarcasticamente el otro - ahora que vas a presumirme?  
-Tu y tu mal caracter - en eso se oyo un zumbido proveniente del cinturón del chico de armadura azul. Apreto un botón de una especie de cinturón - Aquí X, que pasa comandante?  
-Aquí Zero, ya terminaron con el renegado?  
-Sí, estoy con Proto  
-Bien, regresen a la base, cambio y fuera  
-Cambio y fuera comandante...vamos Proto, nos llaman  
-Sí - musito molesto - ya voy...un momento!  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Cuidado! - el de la pañoleta hizo varios disparos a una roca que resulto ser un androide minero que exploto.   
-¿Renegado?  
-Así es, ten más cuidado hermanito...  
-No me llames de esa forma, dime simplemente hermano, soy más antiguo que tú  
-Pero mi antecesor era más viejo que tú, y ni modo, vamos, nos llama el jefe - corrio rapidamente hacia una motocicleta que no tenía ruedas, sino una especie de suspensores de energía (como los de los autos de Back to the Future 2)  
-Esta bien, pero aun no me gusta - el otro también se subio a una moto parecida, solo que de color azul - Unas carreras?  
-Esta bien, pero conste, tu pagarás la comida  
-Trato hecho, Adelante! - prendieron motores y salieron disparados mientras dejaban el lugar, que asemejaba a un desierto...una roca se movio y se alejo también caminando.

Estos chicos son X y Proto, dos mavericks hunters. Ellos son herederos de los originales Rock y Bruce, robots legendarios que en el pasado, fueron defensores del mundo, al interferir en los planes de un loco, experto en robotica, el Dr. Willy. Como han visto, esta es Metro City, una ciudad 100 años en el futuro, que se erigio en los escombros de la antigua Doppler Town, en el cuadrante sur de norteamerica, país resultado de la fusión de los antiguos estados de USA y México. No destaca la ubicación de la ciudad, sino su importancia. Allí fue donde el famoso Dr. Doppler trato de crear una utopía de reploids (robots con forma humana, androides ciberneticos pues)y humanos. Pero gracias a las intervenciones de Sigma, líder de una banda de replois renegados, domino a Doppler que le construyo un cuerpo y 8 mavericks, super robots encargados de diferentes divisiones de combate que trataron de dominar la ciudad, pero no ser por X y Zero, dos integrantes de los Mavericks hunters, un comando creado especialmente por el Dr. Cain, científico que desarrollo los reploids, para detener a los renegados. Finalmente, esto solo ha sido una de las 4 guerras que han sucedido en este tiempo, pero al fin, parece que la paz ha regresado definitivamente, pues ha pasado un año desde la última guerra, la más desastroza, donde Zero, el líder de los Hunters, fue envenenado por el virus y casi destruye a su fiel discípulo X, pero la parte humana intervino y regreso a la normalidad, traicionando a Sigma y destruyendolo, al parecer para siempre...  
Con algunos destellos de renegados, la gente del mundo vive una relativa paz, mientras los centros armadores de reploids se mejoran y así evitan la fuga del virus que tantas guerras ha causado.  
Como ya dijimos, los personajes de esta historia son X y Proto, más Bass, otro hunter creado a partir de otro heroe del siglo XXI (tanto Bass como Proto fueron diseñados y creados artificialmente por el Dr. Caín, basandose en los archivos dejados por el honorable Dr. Light, genio del siglo XXI por su ayuda en el bien de los humanos) así como Zero, el líder y comandante indiscutible de los M. Hunters. Todo parece paz, pero una nueva aventura esta por empezar...

Cuartel de los Mavericks Hunters, 5 de la tarde

-Te gane! - grito X al bajar de la moto - te lo dije, nadie puede ganarme  
-Fue suerte solamente - Proto se levanto el visor negro de su casco, destacando unos extraños ojos de color amarillo - pero la próxima sera diferente  
-No lo creo...  
-Así que jugando carreras otra vez  
-Bass! - se volvio X - pense que estabas en casa descansando  
-Lo sé, pero me sentí aburrido y quise hacer turno doble - contesto un chico con una melena abundante de color gris y un extraño casco en una mano - esto esta demasiado tranquilo  
-Lo sabemos, solo han aparecido 2 renegados en dos semanas, y muy débiles...  
-Sí, casi uno te mata - sonrio Proto  
-Eso no es cierto - murmuro molesto X  
-Vamos chicos, no discutan, el comandante nos llama  
-Sí, Zero nos dijo que vinieramos y...  
En eso una horrible explosión se oyo dentro del cuartel de los mavericks hunters.  
-!Que diablos fue eso! - grito X  
-No lo sé, pero es justo en las oficinas - Bass se puso el casco y fue seguido por los otros dos hunters. El humo era muy denso adentro, pero lograron llegar al lugar del siniestro. X tomo un extintor y comenzo a rocíar el lugar mientras Proto analizaba el lugar con su visor  
-Alejense - exclamo - hay presencia de renegados en el lugar  
-Lo sé - Bass conviritio su mano en un cañon y disparo a un lugar lleno de humo. Rapidamente se oyeron unas pequeñas explosiones - mi sexto sentido me lo advirtio  
-Deja de presumir algo que no existe - refunfuño Proto todavía analizando el lugar - solo fue suerte y...  
Proto no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento vio como su hermano salia volando y se estrellaba contra una pared  
-¡Que demonios! - exclamo Bass al ver una figura salir del humo - es un Maverick  
-Sí - Proto apago su visor - un viejo conocido, verdad Overdrive Ostrich?  
-Jejeje - se oyo - bien hecho Proto, veo que no eres tan tonto como pense  
-Callate, sabía desde el principio que eras tú, nadie puede penetrar al cuartel a esa velocidad, salvo tú y S. Eagle  
-Pero como? - dijo Bass - se suponen que estan muertos  
-No, hemos revivido con ayuda de Sigma  
-Ya me temía que ese idiota regresaría, era demasiada paz para tanto  
-Sí, pero la diferencia que no es aquí, sino en el pasado  
-¿Que dices?  
-Así es, vengo del pasado y voy a destruirlos! - Overdrive se lanzo sobre los dos, pero rapidamente un rayo lo paro en seco.  
-Lo siento - exclamo X - pero la fiesta acabo  
-Eso es lo que crees tú - levanto sus alas - boomerang at...NO! TU NO! - el Maverick no tuvo tiempo de terminar, pues algo lo partio literalmente a la mitad, era un sable de luz que portaba un desconocido  
-Comandante, es usted? - pregunto Bass  
-Estupida chatarra, eso te mereces por atacar mi cuartel -dijo una voz seca  
-Sí - sonrio X - es el comandante Zero  
-Chicos - salio entre el humo un joven con armadura roja y una cabellera rubia muy larga - ¿Estan bien?  
-Así es comandante, pero creo que el cuartel no - dijo Proto mirando alrededor  
-Eso no importa, tenemos que saber que es lo que pasa, ese pajarraco me dejo con muchas dudas de lo que dijo  
-Sí - señalo Bass - dijo que venía del pasado..el Dr. Cain debe saber de esto

Laboratorios Impulse, horas más tarde

-Y bien Doc, que pudo sacar de la cabeza de Overdrive? - pregunto Zero mientras examinaban los pedazos del Maverick en una mesa  
-Mucha información, y aun no puedo digerirla totalmente - contesto el Dr. Caín - eso es increíble  
-¿Que pasa Doctor? - dijo impaciente X  
-Parece que Sigma desarrollo el portal del tiempo  
-¿Portal del tiempo? - dijo Proto parado y alejado de los demás  
-Sí, es una puerta interdimensional que te permite viajar en el tiempo  
-Entonces insinua que ese tipo se fue al pasado, pero para que? - exclamo x  
-No lo ves X - dijo Bass - el quiere dominar nuestro mundo, pero quiere hacerlo en otra época, donde no puedan detenerlo  
-Eso es muy obvio, pero como lo detendremos?  
-No, no es eso - musito el Dr. Caín - el busca dominar otro mundo  
-Expliquese doctor - dijo confundido X  
-El puente interdimensional no comunica a un solo pasado, sino a varios, según una teoría, nuestro universo consta de muchos pasados, muchos presentes y muchos futuros  
-Sí, es como un árbol que se ramifica - interrumpio Bass  
-Correcto, el fue al pasado de otro mundo, más débil, para poder dominarlo  
-Eso es muy loable, el muy pillo es un cobarde - dijo Zero  
-¿Pero como sabe que no es nuestro pasado? - dijo Proto  
-Porque nada ha cambiado, si hubiese hecho algún movimiento, nosotros ya no existiriamos o viviriamos en un mundo regido por él.  
-Eso es cierto - dijo Bass viendo por la ventana - pero entonces?  
-Entonces tienen que detenerlo en el mundo que trate de conquistar  
-Pero ese no es asunto nuestro, que los terricolas de ese mundo se encarguen  
-No seas así - dijo X - de todas formas tenemos que ayudarlos, es nuestro enemigo  
-A mí me parece perdida de tiempo  
-Yo apoyo a X - dijo Bass - ¿Que opina comandante de ir al ese lugar?  
-Me parece bien, quiero pagar una cuenta pendiente con ese tipo  
-Pero comandante - dijo renuente Proto - que haremos si...  
-No te preocupes, todo estara bien, solo iremos nosotros 4  
-¿Nosotros? Quien dijo que yo iria  
-Vamos hermanito, sera divertido  
-Eso dices tú, estar en un nuevo mundo y totalmente desconocido y falta de tecnologia, yo me muero, además como viajaremos?  
-Muy simple - el doctor enseño una insignia - esto lo traía el maverick, parece que lo uso para viajar en el tiempo, sin querer Sigma nos dio la clave para poder ir al pasado. Ahora mismo estoy desarrollando otros 3 aparatos  
-Que bien! - dijo X  
-Pero Doctor, ¿Como le haremos para utilizar nuestras armaduras? La gente de ese tiempo podría confundirnos con UFOs  
-También lo he previsto, X, harías el favor de quitarte tu armadura y ponerte esto - dijo el doctor mostrandole un extraño cinturón. X obedeció. Al quitarse el casco, mostro su cabello azul peinado a la Oliver Atton.  
-¿Y ahora?  
-Aprieta ese botón  
-Como guste - X pulso el botón y una extraña energía cubrio al chico. Al acto tenía su armadura puesta  
-¡pero como! - murmuro Proto  
-Muy simple - sonrio Bass - el doctor utilizo un compactador de materia. Simplemente el cinturón desprende energía que al cubrir al sujeto, el dispositivo actúa y la energía se transforma en materia, en la armadura, como nuestro mecanismo de escape  
-Esto es genial - se miro X - así podremos pasar desapercividos y a la vez combatir a Sigma  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros - señalo Zero - lo demás lo arreglaremos con la computadora y algo de ayuda del museo. Bueno Doc, para cuando estaran los 3 dispositivos  
-En un día, no se preocupen, mientras tendran tiempo de investigar sobre el pasado, debe ser el mismo, solo que con algunas diferencias de personas o hechos  
-Eso esta bien - Bass sonrió - ire a la videoteca por algunos archivos  
-Y yo le ayudare al doctor - dijo X apagando su cinturón  
-Finalmente vere que no haya problemas para poder marcharnos y tu Proto - dijo Zero - ¿Que haras?  
-Yo me niego a ir - refunfuño - puede ser peligroso  
-De eso se trata tonto, ahora deja de discutir y vamos, tenemos que ayudar  
-Yo no quiero - dijo el chico haciendo como de bebé  
-Bueno, sino quieres ir, esta bien - dijo Bass - solo nosotros 3 detendremos a Sigma  
-Como quieran - se cruzo de brazos mientras los demás se retiraban. Proto se quedo mirando por la ventana meditando sobre lo que debía hacer  
-Rayos, porque siempre tenemos que hacer esto - penso - pero es nuestro deber y no lo puedo evitar  
Sonrio y salio tras sus compañeros

En otra dimensión, 150 años en el pasado..

-¿Que hiciste que?  
-Deje ir a Overdrive al futuro,para acabar con esos hunters  
-Estupido! - gruño Sigma - ese tonto no podría con nadie. Ahora de seguro ya deben venir para aca  
-Lo dudo señor - respondio un robot con una especie de armadura medieval  
-Esto va bajo tu responsabilidad Vile, si ocurre algo, tu la pagaras  
-Cierto - sonrio otro robot con una cara de bufon - eres un tonto Vile  
-Callate Agile! esto no es tu asunto  
-Silencio los dos! - exclamo un robot con cara de anciano que estaba a lado de Sigma - Señor, que opina de este mundo, dejando fuera este asunto de Overdrive  
-Me parece genial Serges, es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, las armas de este pasado son muy débiles y no podrán hacernos daño  
-Eso pense que usted diría señor, estoy muy contento  
-Bien, espero que Bit este ya en posición  
-Ellos estaran listos cuando usted mande  
-Perfecto, atacaremos primero esta ciudad - dijo Sigma señalando un punto en una isla - Tokyo  
-Bien, estaremos listos en 72 horas  
-Así espero, ahora a prepararse, hoy Japón, mañana el mundo! - exclamo Sigma

Cuartel de los Mavericks Hunters, tiempo actual

-Estamos listo Doc - dijo Proto mientras sus otros 2 acompañantes se ajustan el dispositivo, que tenía forma de medallón  
-Muy bien, recuerden que solo tienen enegía para un viaje más, así que deben hacer que Sigma y los demás regresen a nuestro tiempo o...  
-O destruirlo de una vez por todas - murmuro X  
-Eso esta bien - dijo Bass - lo detendremos de una vez por todas  
-Seguro- levanto el pulgar Proto  
-Me alegra que vengas con nosotros - le toco el hombro a Proto  
-No tienes porque darlas, a proposito, ¿Donde esta Zero?  
-Aquí - dijo apareciendo - yo ya estoy listo  
Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos mientras Zero noto eso.  
-Esta bien - dijo - me corte el cabello, que tiene  
-Nada, pero no creí que te lo cortaras - dijo X entre risas - te ves muy diferente con el cabello hasta los hombros  
-No te burles de tu comandante o no iras en la misión, entendido?  
-Lo siento señor - pero X seguía riendose. Proto y Bass no dijeron nada, aunque ellos también se aguantaban. Finalmente, todos estaban vestidos como civiles, pero de la época a donde iban, que según el reloj de Overdrive era 150 años en el pasado y en las coordenadas 4577.  
-Espero que la videoteca halla atinado los diseños o nos veremos como payasos - dijo Bass con una mochila en la mano - y el resto de la ropa tampoco nos servira  
-A mí me preocupa el dinero - dijo X - seguro que es ese tipo  
-No lo sabemos - se encogio de hombros Proto - pero los dolares de ese lugar pueden ser canjeados. Todavía existía el tipo de cambio  
-Bueno, ajusten sus cinturones para que nadie los vea, si descubren quienes son realmente, se armara un escandalo - dijo el Doctor - la gente de ese tiempo era muy histérica con lo referente a lo paranormal  
-Por suerte - dijo Bass hablando en japonés - parece que el idioma no sera problema  
-Era lo que temía - fruncio el cejo Proto - pero ya vamonos,se hace tarde.  
-Muy bien doc, nos veremos muy pronto - sonrio Zero y se dirigio a su grupo - listos, es hora de viajar!  
Los 3 asintieron y al mismo tiempo que su comandante apretaron los botones de los medallones y una rafaga de energía cubrió a los 4 haciendo que desaparecieran. El doctor Caín asintió  
-Espero que vuelvan con bien - musito tristemente.

Tokyo, Japón, 150 años atrás...

-Ah! - se escucho un grito y un fuerte destello hizo que 4 personas aparecieran enmedio de un parque como a eso de las 9 de la noche.  
-Auch! - dijo Proto - eso me dolio  
-A mí también - dijo Bass sepultado - dejenme salir!  
-Shhh! - dijo Zero - silencio o nos descubriran  
-Parece que es aquí - dijo Proto viendo el contador del medallón - Esta bien, parece que llegamos al sitio correcto y ahora?  
-Ahora a conseguir un lugar donde vivir, no podemos quedarnos enmedio de este...creo, que es un parque cierto?  
-Sí, eso parece - dijo X viendo a los alrededores - algo primitivo, pero si es un parque  
-Bueno, adelante, tenemos que inspeccionar el lugar  
-Pero antes - Bass saco una hoja - estos son sus nombres que usaremos aquí  
-¿En serio?  
-Claro, no puedo andar llamandote X, se burlarían de ti...veamos, tu nombre sera Rock, el de Proto sera Bruce y el mío Nicolás.  
-Hey - susurro X - como nuestros antecesores  
-Hmm, preferiria otro - murmuro Proto  
- Shhh! ya esta decidido. Finalmente el de usted comandante, sera Paul, sera una especie de tío nuestro  
-Ya veo, pero eso no es muy díficil - sonrio Zero mientras los otros 3 ponían cara de fastidio.  
-Bueno, a moverse - dijo Rock. Los 4 asintieron y salieron rapidamente. Para estas instancias, hay que describir como se veían los recien llegados.  
X o Rock, parecía un adolescente de 16 años con cabello azul y ojos del mismo color (tipo Oliver), estatura mediana y muy sonriente. Vestía una sudadera verde con pans negros y tenis blancos.  
Proto o Bruce, de 16 años, cabello rojo corto, pero ojos amarillos, más alto que Rock y con un gesto serio. Vestía una chaqueta negra con pantalón blanco y zapatos. Y a pesar de no combinar, su clásica pañoleta en el cuello  
Bass o Nicolás, también aparentaba 16 años, cabello gris largo pero no tanto como Zero, ojos verdes y tan alto como Proto. Vestía camisa azul con pantalones negros, y zapatos, tenía pinta de ser un chico estudioso.  
Finalmente Zero o el tío Paul, tenía melena rubia que llegaba un poco abajo de los hombros, ojos rojos (muy extraño) y una cara así como de papa regañon, daba la pinta de ser un joven de unos 25 años. Vestía de saco, pantalón normal y zapatos.  
Por suerte, se dieron cuenta que sus ropas concordaban con las del lugar y pasaron desapercividos entre la multitud de gente. A pesar de ser algo primitivo, todos los hunters estaban sumamente impresionados por los detalles y que solo habían visto en los museos. Nicolás pregunto a un policia que moneda utilizaban en ese país. Este se quedo muy extraño, pero suponiendo que eran extranjeros, les dijo que eran yens, y les señalo donde podían cambiar los dolares que traían (una buena cantidad, algo así como 200,000) y tras hacerlo, por fin pudieron comprar un periodico del lugar. Bass, gracias lo que había leído, vio en los anuncios clasificados y busco un buen departamento.  
-¿Crees que este bien?  
-Dice que amueblado y todos los servicios - dijo Bass comparandolo con una computadora que había traido del futuro  
-Oye, guarda eso o sospecharan  
-No te preocupes, parece una calculadora y nadie se dara cuenta  
-Eso espero - refunfuño Proto. Mientras Zero miraba a los alrededores  
-Disculpe comandante...digo Tío, ¿Parece que no hay mavericks?  
-Lo sé, esto es sospechoso, pero de todas formas no hay que bajar la guardia  
-Oigan - dijo Rock - yo ya tengo hambre, que tal si comemos en ese restaurant  
-Me parece bien - sonrio Bass - así podremos aprender más de este mundo  
Zero y Proto no estaban muy convencidos, pero cedieron y momentos más tarde, estaban disfrutando de una exquisita cena, que Rock devoraba a tambor batiente.  
-Tranquilo hombre, o te ahogaras - le dijo Proto  
-Pero esta comida es mucho mejor que la que sirven en el cuartel - dijo Rock mientras devoraba una carne asada  
-A pesar de ser androide, disfrutas mucho de la comida - sonrio Bass. X no hizo caso y siguio con el festín. Zero solo seguía viendo a los alrededores cuando noto una hermosa joven de cabello largo negro con tonos verdes y unos hermosos ojos color rojo. Por alguna extraña razón, se le quedo viendo un buen rato y parece que ella lo tono, pues volteo a verlo. Zero se volvio apenado, pero por suerte, ninguno de sus "sobrinos" lo había notado. Por otra fuerza desconocida, se voltea a verla otra vez y noto que ella también lo observaba. Zero se sonrojo y trato de saludar mientras ella mostro la misma reacción y sonrio. Pero el encanto se rompio cuando una chica de cabello rubio y peinado de colas se puso enfrente  
-Setsuna! - exclamo la chica - Vamos, que hay que ver eso..  
-Sí - dijo una de las acompañantes, de cabello azul - eso es muy urgente  
-Eh! Que¡ Ah sí - se recupero la joven - lo siento chicas, vamos  
-¿Que te pasa? - dijo una joven con aspecto de hombre y vestido como tal - ¿Algo malo?  
-No nada Haruka, adelante, ya es tarde  
El grupo, compuesto por 6 chicas adolescentes, una niña de 7 años y dos chicas de 17 años se adelantaron mientras la joven, que realmente era Setsuna, se despidio de lejos de Zero. Este se quedo algo extrañado, pero a la vez contento  
-¿Pasa algo tío Paul? - dijo sarcasticamente Rock  
-No te burles - se volvio apenado - ya veras cuando regresemos  
-Esta bien, esta bien - puso las manos enfrente - no lo vuelvo a hacer...bueno, ya termine, es hora de ir por el departamento  
-Bien - se levanto Bass - y mañana investigaremos a fondo  
Mientras se retiraban, Zero noto que la joven estaba en una especie de reunión con el grupo de chicas  
-¿Que dices Rei?  
-Así es Michiru - contesto una chica de cabello rojo a una de cabello rizado azul - esa energía vino de aquí cerca  
-Sí, también lo noto mi espejo, pero no era una energía normal, sino algo creado artificialmente  
-Esto esta raro - dijo una chica de cabello azul corto - mi computadora registra altas ondas electromagneticas, muy raras en esta zona de la ciudad  
-Son viajeros del tiempo - dijo Setsuna - note dos grandes perturbaciones cuando estaba en la puerta  
-Entonces un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido - dijo la de cabello rubio largo - y parecen ser de otro tiempo...  
-Parece que una nueva guerra se gesta - musito Serena, Sailor Moon.

En otro lugar, desconocido, pero mismo tiempo...

-Señor, parece que alguien viajo por el tiempo..  
-¿Overdrive?  
-No, 4 presencias y muy fuertes  
-Hmm - musito Vile - esto no me huele bien  
-¿Le informo al Señor Sigma?  
-No es necesario, creo que enviaremos a un Maverick para controlarlo  
-Se refiere a...  
-Sí, el estara de acuerdo en atacar y destruir a sea quien sea, informenle - dijo Vile mientras meditaba  
-Sí el Señor Sigma se entera, se armara un lío tremendo...

Fin del capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Apariencias

Atención!!.-Megaman X y Megaman es propiedad de Capcom Co. y Sailor Moon de Takeuchi Naoko así que por favor no me demanden

Tokyo, Japón, tiempo actual. Escuela preparatoria Juuban, 8:05 am..

-Así que Setsuna y el resto van a investigar sobre el nuevo enemigo?  
-Sí - sonrio Serena - Espero encuentren algo  
-Cometimos muchos errores con las Sailor Stars, así que no volveremos a hacerlo - dijo Mina  
-Sin embargo, tal vez ahora si sean enemigos muy poderosos - exclamo Amy  
-Eso no lo sabremos hasta...uy, allí viene el profesor - Lita tomo asiento. El profesor entro y dejo sus libros en su escritorio  
-Buenos días, muy bien todos, antes que nada quisiera decirles que tenemos 2 nuevos alumnos, ellos vienen en calidad de estudiantes de intercambio. Permitanme presentarlos...caballeros  
Entonces 2 chicos hicieron su aparición frente al grupo. Inmediatamente todas las mujeres del lugar (incluyendo las scouts) se quedaron sin habla al verlos.  
-Primero, el joven Rock Mckenzy, el tiene 16 años..  
-Quiubo! - saludo el chico de cabello azul con naturalidad. La clase le devolvio el saludo  
-Y luego el joven Nicolás Rivera, el también tiene 16 años y es primo del Sr. Mckenzy  
-Mucho gusto - se inclino - es un placer.  
Se oyeron varios suspiros  
-Parece un inglés - suspiro también Mina  
-Ese chico de cabello azul es muy lindo - penso Lita  
-Hmmm, que tanto sabran? - se pregunto Amy  
-ZZZ - musitaba Serena - Darien...  
-Espero que los traten con amabilidad y respeto. Ahora sientese donde gusten y continuemos la clase.  
Rock tomo un lugar a lado de Amy mientras Bass lo hacía atrás de Lita.  
-Bien, abran sus libros de matemáticas en la pagina #59  
-Que opinas?  
-Bonito, pero algo serios...se parecen a ti amigo  
-No te burles, así son los japoneses  
-Pues que aburridos...oye pícaro, estas junto a una chica muy bonita...aunque algo alta  
-Y tu que me dices, la de cabello azul también es linda  
-Señores, venimos a cazar Mavericks, no a admirar las chicas del pasado  
-Proto, veo que ya estas en tu pupitre  
-Que se siente ser de segundo año, eres nuestro superior-  
-No entiendo porque el comandante determino que estuviera arriba con ustedes, aquí me siento muy incomodo  
-Como si fuera algo nuevo  
-Muy chistoso X, y ahora?  
-Pues fingir que somos estudiantes de preparatoria, que más..  
-Muy sabio genio, no entiendo porque el comandante nos metio a la escuela  
-Ya deja de quejarte y disfruta esto, al fin, nos servira para cubrir terreno  
-Sí, estando aquí encerrados, me asfixio  
-Si los mavericks estan aquí, los encontraremos...  
-Eso espero, ya quiero salir de esta madriguera de uniformados  
-¿Pasa algo señor Mckenzy? - pregunta el profesor al distraído Rock  
-Eh...no, nada. La respuesta es 1655..  
-Pero ni siquiera he terminado la ecuación  
-Lo siento - Rock se hundió en su libro mientras los demás, especialmente Amy, miraban sorprendidos  
-Te regañaron, no sabes fingir atención  
-No te burles, sera mejor que cortemos comunicación  
-Como quieras, Bass fuera  
-Los vere en lo que llaman receso, cambio y fuera Proto  
-Bien, se va X  
Mientras los 3 hunters se comunicaban por una especie de circuito de radio dentro de sus cerebros (llamenlo telepatía electrónica si quieren), Lita y Mina no dejaban de ver a los dos recien llegados  
-Ese chico de azul es muy apuesto, aunque el tal Nicolás no se queda atrás - penso Lita  
-Vaya suerte que tengo, ahora si no me quedare sin novio - sonrio Mina - seran míos!!  
-Pero como pudo contestar - penso Amy viendo a Rock distraído dibujando algo en su libreta - tal vez sea un supergenio o algo así  
Las cosas continuaron normales..salvo que Bass comenzo a convertirse en el nuevo genio al resolver problemas muy díficiles. Rock por su parte, solo tuvo ese destello de genialidad en matemáticas, ya que en lo demás demostró (o fingio?) ser deficiente. Al llegar al receso, Rock y Nicolás fueron rapidamente al lugar fijado. No tardo en aparecer Bruce con su pañoleta acostumbrada  
-Deberías quitarte eso, van a pensar mal de tí  
-No señor, yo no me la quito para nada, es mi talismán  
-¿Talismán? Te ves ridículo así hermano  
-Yo que culpa tengo de la ropa del colegio  
-Shhh!!! - dijo Bass - dejen de pelear y mejor discutamos lo que haremos al salir, tenemos que revisar todo Tokyo  
-Si tienen una base, debe estar muy bien escondida  
-Ya lo creo - Bruce toco su cinturón - tenemos que estar prevenidos  
-Me siento amarrado aquí - dijo Rock - no hacemos mucho  
-No podemos pasar por la calle así como nomás, podrían sospechar...además aprendemos de este lugar  
-Aprendemos? me suena a manada quimosabi, es muy aburrido  
-Nunca aprenderas Rock  
Mientras, al otro lado de la escuela  
-¿Así que tienen un hermano en segundo año?  
-Sí, es hermano de Rock...¿Que opinan?  
-Y es guapo Mina?  
-Claro, pero su mirada no me gusto nada, es muy fría  
-Chicas - dijo Serena - parecen que estan viendo por mercancía  
-No te quejes Serena - dijeron llorando Mina y Lita - no tenemos novio y tal vez el destino nos halla enviado a esos chicos para serlos  
-Parecen solteronas desesperadas - sonrio Amy  
-Es muy fácil para alguien que solo le importa estudiar...  
-Acaso insinuas que no podre tener novio algún día  
-Más o menos Amy - le dijo Mina  
-Esperen, no se pongan a discutir ahora - intervino Serena - somos amigas  
-Pero la diosa del amor Mina Aino no se quedara sin novio..  
-Ni tampoco la mejor cocinera del mundo, Lita Kino  
-Así es amiga - Mina tomo de las manos a Lita - lo lograremos  
-Claro, lo lograremos  
Ante tal escena, Amy y Serena les salio una gota de sudor.  
-No exageren, no es para tanto - finalizo Amy  
-Y bien? - exclamo Bass - me pregunto que trabajo andara haciendo nuestro leal comandante  
-Recuerda es nuestro tío ahora - dijo Rock bromeando  
-Sí te oye ahora, te parte a la mitad  
-No sin un chismoso se lo dice  
-No entiendo como siendo hermanos, se peleen así  
-Es algo natural - dice Rock viendolo - pero no por la pañoleta  
-Dime, tienes algo en contra de ella?  
-Otra vez!! Mejor vamonos a clase, ya saben que hacer?  
-Sí - dijo Rock  
-Afirmativo - asintió Bruce  
-Perfecto, pero me pregunto que andara haciendo el tío Paul  
-Atchiss!!! - dijo Zero mientras recogía el tiradero del departamento - mis tropas parecen niños, dejaron todo regado ayer  
Así es, el buen comandante Zero hacía de mucama de los 3 hunters. Había ropa tirada, comida por allí y muchos platos sucios  
-Tan solo llegamos ayer y esto ya parece zona de guerra - dijo limpiando la alfombra - ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de conseguir un trabajo como prometí  
Lo que había pasado la noche anterior, después de instalarse en el departamento, Zero les recomendo a su tropa entrar a la escuela para que siguieran investigando, pero ellos aceptaron con la condición de que el consiguiera un empleo. Esto claro no le agradaba, sin embargo era necesario. Tan pronto termino, se dejo caer en el sofa de la sala y comenzo a buscar en el periodico sobre algo donde trabajar  
-Sí tan solo viniera esto en CD´s, me ahorraría tiempo, que primitivo es este lugar...

Lugar desconocido, mismo tiempo, 12:03 p.m...  
-Ofensiva lista, mil efectivos estan a su disposición  
-Muy bien Serges, esto va excelente - se levanto Sigma de su trono - y para cuando va esta operación  
-Todo iniciaria en una semana aproximadamente  
-Debe ser en 3 días...entendido?  
-Eso pense, no tardaremos más señor  
-Disculpe Señor Sigma - llego un robot con traje de samurai - Byte me informa que tiene algunos problemas  
-¿Cuales?  
-Algunos de sus efectivos no estan, parece que se fueron con Vile  
-¿Vile? Pero que planea ese tonto...  
-No lo sabemos, pero le haremos saber  
-Puedes retirarte Ronin - le dijo Sigma. El robot obedecio y se fue rapidamente  
-¿Que estara planeando?  
-No lo sé, pero sus fuerzas no tienen intención de un derrocamiento, tal vez algo paso...  
-Ire por él..  
-No, deja que actue, tal vez me tiene una sorpresa, pero por si acaso, manda a Violen, solo a vigilarlo  
-Como guste - Serges asintió mientras Sigma se dirigia a una ventana (parecida a la que tenía el Emperador en el Regreso del Jedi).  
-Muy pronto, muy pronto sera mío este mundo...

Tokyo, Japón. Escuela Juuban, 12:35 p.m.

Bass tenía clase de educación física, igual que X, pero el primero fingio asma y prefirio quedarse en la banca a estudiar más sobre Tokyo. Por su parte Rock corría de un lado para otro, con un balón de basketball, mareando a sus rivales.  
-Ese tonto - penso al verlo - pueden descubrirlo al hacer todas esas payasadas  
Entonces ejecuto una clavada a pesar de su estatura (1.75 m) lo cual dejo boquiabiertos a todos, y llevandose las porras de todas las chicas presentes.  
-Veo que tu primo es muy bueno - se oyo atrás de Bass  
-Sí, el muy presumido... - levanto la vista y vio a la chica de cabello castaño con una cola - creo que nos conocemos  
-Claro, soy tu compañera de grupo, mi nombre es Lita Kino  
-El mío es Nicolás Rivera, mucho gusto - le saludo y le dio un beso en la mano haciendo que Lita se sonrojara  
-Veo que eres muy amable, acaso eres inglés o algo por el estilo?  
-No, mexicano, (no es mentira, vean la sidestory proximamente) pero acostumbro a hacer eso - se volvio y siguió con su lectura. Lita bajo a su nivel para seguir hablando con él, pero no le prestaba la menor atención  
-Es como Amy, cuando lee algo no se concentra en nada más - le salió una gota de sudor  
-Cuidado!! - gritaron desde la cancha. Lita se volvió y vio el balón de baloncesto a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara. Bass lo había detenido  
-Perdón - llego Rock - pero force ese pase  
-Deberías tener más cuidado - Nicolás le dio el balón - casi la lastimas  
-Lo siento señorita - Rock hizo varias reverencias de disculpa y se fue de regreso al campo  
-Gracias - suspiro  
-No es nada - dijo sin quitar la vista del libro - te recomiendo que te vayas, puedes salir lastimada  
-Este...esta bien - Lita se levanto, Nicolás era tan frío como el hielo, pero no se iba a dar por vencida  
-¿Que tal si te invito a comer en señal de agradecimiento?  
-Me encantaría, pero sospecho que lo haces para conquistarme con tus platillos y luego que lentamente me enamore de tí  
-Glup...digo... - Lita retrocedio - Como sabe lo que iba a hacer?  
-Veo que le atine - sonrio mientras seguía leyendo un parrafo sobre Akira Kurosawa (Descanse en paz) - pero de todas formas si aceptare tu invitación  
Lita no sabía si alegrarse o sorprenderse  
-E...s..ta bien - tartamudeo  
-Y dile a tu amiga de alla atrás que no vaya, quieres?  
Lita se quedo perpleja, igual que Mina que vigilaba a los dos desde gradas más arriba  
-Como supo? - pensaron los dos - Como rayos supo?  
-Solo fue coincidencia - siguió leyendo. Lita y Mina entendieron lo que quiso decir, pero Mina obedecio y se fue rapidamente. Lita se quedo a platicar con Nicolás  
Entre tanto, Proto había decidido no entrar a la última clase, le hastiaba el lugar, así que mejor iba a iniciar su patrullaje de una vez  
-Detesto este uniforme - dijo desabrochandose el boton de arriba - es muy molest...plam!!!  
Sin querer choco con otra chica que venía de entrada  
-Oye - le dijo molesta - ten más cuidado, fijate por donde miras  
-Eso también va para tí - se levanto Proto - porque te metes en mi camino  
-Como te atreves a decirme eso? - dijo furiosa la chica de cabello negro - ¿Acaso no sabes tratar a una dama?  
-No, y con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer - Bruce paso de largo y salió mientras la chica no dejaba de verlo fríamente  
-Que tipo más molesto - penso - es mucho más que Serena, ni siquiera me levanto  
Se incorporo y entonces vio llegar a una chica de cabello rubio con dos colas  
-Hola Rei, que te trae aquí?  
-Nos dejaron salir temprano - dijo tocandose la espalda  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Nada, solo un chico con que tropeze, muy frío y maleducado  
-Debes referirte al nuevo, Paul Mckenzy  
-Ya veo, no se como permiten personas así en las preparatorias  
-Por lo menos es apuesto  
-Ja, apuesto? Sí como no, sobre todo con esa horrible pañoleta...vamos, tengo que hablar con ustedes  
-¿Algo sobre lo que dijo Setsuna?  
-Más o menos, al menos ya tenemos una pista  
-Chicas!! - llego Mina - a que no adivinan, Lita esta platicando un chico nuevo  
-¿En serio? - dijo Rei - esa Lita, siempre se nos adelanta  
-No, ella no me ganara tampoco - dijo Mina  
Entre tanto, Nicolás y Lita ya platicaban muy amenamente, los dos había comenzado a hablarse de sí mismos y esto había puesto interesante la charla, al grado de que Bass dejo de leer  
-Así que tus padres murieron en un accidente?  
-Sí, fue muy triste, pero ahora se como arreglarmelas sola  
-Yo tengo a los míos con vida, pero estoy lejos de ellos, a veces los extraño  
-Me lo imagino...veo que tu primo no se ha cansado  
-No, tiene una buena condición física...  
En ese entonces Rock al querer fintar se cayo y comenzo a hacer un berrinche. A Bass y Lita les salio una gota de sudor  
-Ese primo mío - suspiro - no madura  
-Sí, pero se parece a alguien que conozco  
-Hola Lita - llego Amy - ah, hola...  
-Hola - saludo Bass - tu debes ser Amy Mizuno? la genio de Juuban  
-No es para tanto, solo estudio muy duro  
-Pues he oído que eres excelente, pero no pienso quedarme atrás..  
-Vaya, así que también te gusta el estudio?  
-Claro que sí - Nicolás la miro con desafío. Amy sonrió y le devolvió la misma mirada. Lita sintió como chocaban dos poderes muy fuertes y eso la puso algo nerviosa, por suerte, llego Mina con Rei y Serena  
-Hola chicas, que hacen? - Mina las saludo y luego se coloco frente a Bass - yo soy Mina Aino, mucho gusto - le puso la mano para que se la besara, pero Nicolás simplemente la saludo. Luego fue con Serena y Rei, que a ellas si les beso la mano  
-Mucho gusto, soy Nicolás  
-Mucho gusto - se ruborizaron Serena y Rei  
-Oye - le recrimo Mina - porque no hiciste lo mismo conmigo  
-Je, pues pareces un chico comportandote así  
Mina se sonrojo mientras las demás chicas reían. Entonces sono el silbatazo y Rock regreso a la banca  
-Dicen que rompí un record, solo porque anote 70 puntos, pueden creerlo?  
-Rock - Bass lo golpeo en la cabeza - ten más educación  
-Auch!! lo siento...esta bien...hao!! - levanto la mano como Apache. Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo extrañadas - como estan? Veo que ya conocieron a este autista...Nicolás, me sorprendes, tu tan calladito  
-¿Que me estas tratando decir?  
-Nada - se excuso - acaso crees que yo haría algo para perjudicarte  
-Sí como no - Bass se cruzo de brazos mientras Rock saludaba a todas las chicas, pero en especial le llamo la atención la chica de cabello azul corto  
-Mucho gusto - le saludo - me llamo Amy Mizuno  
-Este...- se sonrojo - yo me...yo me...  
-Te llamas Rock - intervino Bass  
-Ah sí, así me llamo, Rock!!  
Nicolás y Lita se miraron suponiendo lo que debía ser  
Entre tanto, Proto había llegado al departamento y vio que Zero ya se había ido  
-Veo que si fue por el trabajo, bueno, al menos ya podre quitarme este uniforme  
Tras darse un baño y ponerse ropa de civil, activo la armadura, la cual le cubrió instantaneamente. Portaba un escudo tan grande como su cuerpo en especial, además de tener un casco con visor negro, con el cual comenzo a rastrear actividad  
-Vaya - se oyo un sonido - así que si estan aquí, es una señal muy débil...es hora de investigar  
Desactivo la armadura y salio rapidamente del edificio hacia el origen de la señal

Tokyo, Japon, 1:30 pm, Centro de la ciudad

Zero o Paul, deambulaba por las calles buscando un edificio en especial, portaba un saco y destacaba su mirada seria, aunque algo aburrida  
-El centro de investigaciones Neoworld - musitaba - busca operadores de computadoras de investigación, esto puede servirme, así estare en contacto con todo en la ciudad  
Luego de un rato, de lidiar con personas y el metro, encontro el lugar..  
-Uff, al fin llegue, espero tener ese empleo o los chicos se reíran de mí  
Entro y luego de hablar con la secretaria, esta lo guio a un cubículo donde hizo una prueba de aptitud  
-Hmm - vio un problema - no entiendo para que tengo que utilizar las matemáticas, pero en fin...

Lugar desconocido, Japón, 1:56 p.m.

-Así que Sigma ya sabe lo que hice  
-Correcto mi señor - dijo un robot con forma de caballero - pero no ha tomado medidas al respecto  
-Eso esta bien - Vile se adelanto - ya le avisaste?  
-Sí - asintió - el acepta atacar con gusto  
-Perfecto, atacaremos mañana, en pleno centro de la ciudad  
-¿Cree que los Hunters esten aquí?  
-Eso lo comprobaremos muy pronto  
Mientras Vile seguía discutiendo con su allegado, alguien lo observaba por medio de las cámaras de video  
-Parece que no eres traidor, pero atacar la ciudad, esto debe saberlo Lord Sigma...

Tokyo, Japón, 2:10 p.m. Casa de Lita

Como han de imaginar, no solo Bass fue invitado, sino también Rock para la comida de Lita (junto con Mina, Rei, Amy y Serena claro).  
-En un momento esta la comida - dijo Lita desde la cocina de la cual salía un olor exquisito. Mientras, en la mesa, Rock y Bass platicaban con las chicas. Se notaba que el chico de azul era más despierto y de mejor humor, mientras que Nicolás era más serio y hablaba de temas intelectuales, así que Amy no se aburrio durante la plática, al discutir sobre la escuela y fisica con Bass, por su parte Rock hablaba de temas vanales y hacía imitaciones de los profesores, haciendo que el resto estallaran en risas. Nicolás alcanzo a notar que Rock al mismo tiempo que platicaba y contaba chistes a Mina, Rei y Serena, no dejaba de mirar a Amy.  
-Vaya - penso - No sabía que eso le podría pasar a X...me divertire a mis anchas  
-Ya esta la comida - dijo Lita sirviendo una olla grande de sopa - perdón, pero no tengo recipiente apropiado para tantos invitados  
-Eso huele delicioso - dijo Rock ya a punto de lanzarse sobre el alimento, pero al ver que Amy lo observaba, se paro en seco y se volvio a sentar. Ahora no cabía dudas en la mente de Nicolás. Lita y Amy sirvieron los platos y tan pronto la chica rozo la cabeza de Rock para servirle, este casi se cae de la mesa. Todas pensaron que seguía bromeando así que rieron, excepto su compañero...

Tokyo, Japón, Centro de la ciudad, 2:30 pm  
-Es increíble - le dijo un empleado con lentes - usted salio casi perfecto en todo el test, practicamente es un genio  
-No es nada, solo fue suerte...Sí, era pan comido!!  
-Bueno, parece que todo esta en orden, solo falta que lo entreviste la jefa de personal  
-¿Y quien es?  
-Es una gran científica, lleva ya un año con nosotros, pero siempre esta ocupada...eh, mire!! Allí viene - el señor se levanto. Zero hizo lo mismo, pero casi se cae de bruces al ver quien era. La jefa de personal era igual a la chica que vio apenas ayer en la noche cuando llegaron. Los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello  
-Señor Muller, ella es Setsuna Kaiou, experta en equipos computacionales, sin mencionar que también tiene una maestria en microbiologia  
-M-Mucho gusto - tartamudeo Zero impresionado de la coincidencia - Soy Paul Muller  
-E-Es un placer - Setsuna también se notaba nerviosa, solo que lo desimulaba mejor - Este...pase a mi privado, allí le hare algunas pruebas

Tokyo, Japón, 2:50 pm A unas cuadras del parque Rukawa...  
-Que raro, perdí la señal - se decía Bruce mientras revisaba los alrededores - parecía que provenía de aquí, pero...  
Siguio investigando aunque el medidor portatil que tenía no mostraba la mínima señal de un maverick o renegado a la redonda.  
-Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico, Rock y Nicolás tienen razón, mejor regr... - entonces fue interrumpido por un estallido proveniente calles abajo  
-Demonios! - grito - así que allí estaban!! Esos malditos - corrio rumbo al siniestro que comenzaba a propagarse. Entre tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, en casa de Lita, ya todos habían terminado de comer y ahora disfrutaban de un pay de manzana que tenía la anfitriona en el refrigerador.  
-Así que eres norteamericano? - pregunto Mina  
-Sí, chomp - sonrio Rock mientras comía - grumm, chomp, sí!  
-Pareces Serena comiendo - dijo Rei  
-Dijo sí - exclamo Amy traduciendo. Rock se sonrojo y casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pay.  
-No tienes remedio - dijo Bass - a proposito, me hubiera gustado que Bruce estuviera aquí  
-Bruce? - pregunto Rei  
-Sí, el hermano de este atarantado, el va en segundo año  
-Y es guapísimo - se levanto Mina, dejando a los demás con una gota - este...lo siento, pero acaso no es cierto?  
Rock y Nicolás se encogieron de hombros  
-¿Y como es?  
-Tiene cabello rojo y siempre porta una horrible pañoleta  
-De seguro tenía cosas que hacer - siguió comiendo Rock. Las chicas rieron, excepto Rei que se quedo pensativa  
-Acaso sera ese chico con que tropeze? - penso  
-Hey primo - Bass le toco el hombro - no vas a demostrarnos otra vez toda tu inteligencia?  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Vamos, esa respuesta que diste en clases, fue excelente  
-Sí - dijo Amy - eres muy inteligente  
-Este - se ruborizo - no fue nada Amy, solo fue pura suerte  
-Cual suerte? - Nicolás sonrio pícaramente - demuestrale a Amy que sabes...  
-No te metas - le dijo Rock más apenado - tan solo fue pura coincidencia  
-Eso no es cierto - Amy se acerco más - dime como le hiciste, acaso tienes un método? Estudias mucho?  
Rock se puso rojo, era la primera vez que no tenía nada que decir. Se quedo callado y a la vez humillado. Solo veía a su primo con un sonrisa maliciosa y a Amy viendolo detenidamente. No sabía como zafarse de la situación, necesitaba un milagro para salir. Pero entonces...sucedio  
-Zip!!!  
-¿Que es eso? - pregunto Serena con pay en la boca  
-Uff, que suerte...digo, es nuestro celular  
-Tienen celular? - exclamaron las chicas  
-Tenemos celular? - pregunto Bass  
-Claro, solo que apenas lo compre ayer, nos disculpan - Rock se llevo del cuello a Bass a la cocina  
-¿Que les pasa? - pregunto Lita  
-Acaso quieres que te parta la cabeza a la mitad!!! - le grito Rock a Nicolás ya dentro de la cocina  
-Oye, tan solo fue una bromita, que mal lo tomas  
-Sí como no, luego me la pagarás  
-Pero admite que te gusta Amy  
-Callate, no ves que tenemos que contestar  
-Ahora si le das importancia a la misión no?  
-Shhh, guarda silencio, aquí X, ¿Que pasa Bruce?  
-Hasta que contestan - se escucho Proto por el aparato - hay problemas, los renegados ya aparecieron  
-Lo que faltaba, bueno, vamos para alla, cambio y fuera - Rock colgo  
-Es hora de pelear  
-Como siempre - dijo Rock algo triste - pero no hay remedio  
-¿Que pasara alla adentro? - dijo Mina - escuche gritos  
-Tal vez una discusión, ya sabes como son los extranjeros  
-Sí, pero son muy lindos!!  
-Ay Mina! - dijo Rei. En eso entraron Rock y Nicolás  
-Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que irnos  
-¿Tan pronto?  
-Sí, es que se presento una emergencia  
-No te referiras a tu hermano Bruce? le paso algo?  
-No, el esta bien, solo que tenemos problemas con el departamento, lo sentimos  
-Nos veremos mañana - Bass se despidio igual que Rock y salieron rapidamente de la casa de Lita. Al cruzar una esquina, casi tropiezan con dos personas que venían...  
-Vaya, los chicos de hoy si que tienen prisa - dijo una chica vestido como hombre  
-No es para tanto, recuerda que venimos a avisarles - dijo otra con el cabello azul  
-Es cierto - se volvio y vio a las chicas salir  
-¿Que pasa Haruka? - pregunto Mina  
-El enemigo ha aparecido, y ya causaron los primeros destrozos

-¿Estan seguras?  
-Sí, estan cerca del parque Rukawa  
-Bien, es hora de transformarse - exclamo Serena - por el poder de...  
Entre tanto, Rock y Bass corrían a gran velocidad...por los techos de los edificios  
-Te salvo la campana  
-Deja de hablar de eso quieres? - recrimino molesto X  
-Je, hasta que al fin conociste a la chica indicada  
-No se de que hablas - Rock se hizo el desentendido y siguio corriendo.  
-Como gustes - Bass acciono su armadura y al instante registraba las mediciones de energía que despiden normalmente los reploids (ver futura sidestory).  
-Creo que yo también necesito la armadura - Rock hizo lo propio y al instante tenía puesto su traje de batalla  
-Sí - prendio su visor - a dos km de aquí  
-Creo que no es necesario - Bass señalo una gran columna de humo que se erguía en el cielo  
-Muy bien - finalizo X - al ataque!!

Metro City, cuadrante norte, 150 años en el futuro

-¡Que! Se fueron sín mi - dijo una chica de cabello rubio con un traje extraño  
-No estabas Roll y ellos...  
-Ellos son unos acelerados, por lo menos me hubieran esperado  
-¿Y que piensas hacer?  
-No lo supone doctor, tendre que ir  
-Es muy peligroso, además tardare días en hacer un nuevo dispositivo  
-No me salga con excusas, ellos partieron al día siguiente  
-No es cierto - el doctor cruzo los dedos - el dispositivo tardara...  
-Esta bien, como quiera, esperare...

Fin del capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Batalla!!!

Atención!!.-Megaman X y Megaman es propiedad de Capcom Co. y Sailor Moon de Takeuchi Naoko así que por favor no me demanden

Tokyo, Japón, tiempo actual. Centro de la ciudad...

La gente corría desesperada. Un gran incendio se propagaba por todos lados. Nadie sabía quienes habían sido los causantes, aunque luego de unos momentos, aparecieron. Eran unos robots con forma de antorcha y soldados de batalla. Destrozaban todos los alrededores como tiendas, edificios, árboles, casas, etc. Todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Esa es la naturaleza de los reploids. Hacer pedazos lo que encontraran a su paso.  
-Bien - decía Vile desde lo alto de un edificio. Contemplando la destrucción - esto es excelente, ahora sabremos si esos hunters vinieron también a este tiempo  
-Señor, dice que ya esta listo  
-Perfecto, que no salga hasta que alguien trate de interferir con nuestros planes; mientras, sigan con la destrucción  
Cerca de allí, dos sujetos con armadura corrían rapidamente hacia la fuente del siniestro  
-¿Que dices?  
-Son reploids de clase baja y mediana. Podremos derrotarlos fácilmente  
-Eso significa que es una trampa  
-Podría decirse que sí - sonrio Bass - de seguro ya se enteraron que estamos aquí y quieren comprobarlo  
-Pues sera un placer - X salto un edificio seguido de Bass.

Tokyo, Japón, Centro de investigaciones Neoworld  
-Así que es soltero?  
-Sí señorita, vine con mis sobrinos a Japón para que tuvieran una mejor educación  
-Ya veo - la srita. de cabello verde y negro tomo algo de café - y sus padres?  
-Bueno, dos de ellos son huerfanos y el otro me lo encargaron  
-Hmm, debe ser una buena persona al aceptar tal responsabilidad  
-Sí - sonrio el joven de cabello rubio - pero me agrada eso  
-Nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera tan inteligente, responsable y...apuesto  
-Como dice! - Zero se sonrojo - no es para tanto  
Setsuna se quedo callada. No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y eso también hizo que se apenara. Solo estaba haciendole una entrevista que no llevaría más de 10 minutos, pero ya llevaban como media hora platicando. Por una extraña razón, se sentía bien al hablar con él. Por otro lado, Zero también sentía algo extraño por la joven que tenía enfrente. Algo que nunca había sentido. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos, contemplando la cara y las facciones de cada uno  
-Es muy hermosa - penso Zero  
-En realidad es un apuesto - sonrio Setsuna - y muy maduro  
-Oh - se recupero Zero de la impresión algo sonrojado - lo siento, creo que me distraje  
-Sí - se ruborizo Setsuna - yo también...en que estabamos?  
-No lo sé, creo que sobre mi carrera  
-Ah, es cierto, por lo tanto nosotros... - entonces se oyo un ruido proveniente del bolso de Setsuna. Ella se sobresalto  
-Pasa algo?  
-No, es mi teléfono, me disculpa, tengo que contestar  
-Sí, claro - Paul vio a Setsuna meterse a su despacho.  
-Que pasa? - tomo su reloj comunicador - algo malo?  
-Setsuna - era Haruka - tenemos problemas, el enemigo finalmente aparecio y estan causando serios destrozos en el centro. Tienes que venir  
-Voy para alla - Setsuna guardo el comunicador y volvio a la habitación donde Zero observaba los libros del estante  
-Le gusta la metafísica?  
-Sí - contesto - todo lo que tenga que ver con el viaje en el tiempo...  
-Ya veo...  
-Disculpe señor Mckenzy, pero tengo que irme. Tengo una cita urgente...  
-Entonces va a darme el puesto?  
-Claro - dijo saliendo - venga mañana temprano, aquí lo esperamos  
-Bien - Paul sonrio -hasta mañana srita. Kaoiu  
-Digame Setsuna - entonces cerro la puerta. Paul se sentía feliz, aunque no sabía porque. En ese momento, también sono su comunicador  
-Comandante - se oyo la voz de Bruce - reploids renegados en el sector once..  
-Estan seguros?  
-Afirmativo, venga rapidamente  
-Voy para alla - apago su comunicador y vio una ventana. A gran velocidad salió por ella, subio hasta el techo del edificio de 3 pisos y acciono su armadura  
-Perfecto - sonrio - es hora de divertirse

Tokyo, Japón, 3:35 de la tarde, centro de la ciudad...  
Los reploids seguían causando destrozos cuando de repente una rápida corriente de energía destruyo varios de ellos. Estos se volvieron y vieron varias sombras surgir del humo.  
-Villanos - se oyo la voz de una chica - no dejaremos que sigan causando más mal  
El humo se disipo y dejo ver a 6 chicas con traje de marinero.  
-Nosotras las sailor scouts, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya - Sailor Moon levanto los brazos haciendo poses de pelea - yo Sailor Moon te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!  
-Y también Sailor Chibi Moon - agrego la más pequeña  
-las sailors scouts te castigaran! - exclamaron las demás.  
Los renegados se quedaron viendo con sorpresa, pero luego rompieron a carcajadas  
-De que se ríen?  
-De tu tonta pose - le recrimo Sailor Mars a Moon  
-Acaso insinuas que mi pose no es la ideal?  
-Dejen de discutir - intervino Sailor Venus - tenemos que pelear  
-Cierto, ahora que mi querido Darien esta en Norteamérica, no podemos dejarnos - dijo Serena  
-Faltamos nosotras - unos petalos salieron de repente y 3 sombras aparecieron  
-Somos parte de una nueva era - dijo una - soy Sailor Uranus y entrare en acción  
-Yo soy Sailor Neptune y también entrare en acción  
-Y yo la Sailor de la destrucción - dijo la tercera con un báculo en forma de Hoz - Sailor Saturn!!!  
Las risas no se hicieron esperar otra vez. Todas las scouts estan rojas de la rabia  
-Chicas! - dijo Jupiter - entremos en acción!!  
-Traten de detenernos niñas ridículas - exclamo uno de los renegados.  
-Bien, dispersemonos y ataquemos por los flancos - señalo Mercury con su computadora - eso los confundira y tendremos ventaja  
-Entonces adelante - las sailor se dispersaron rapidamente. Los renegados comenzaron a centrar su ataque sobre ellas, pero no lograron darles y todo salió como el plan de Amy.  
Mientras, X y Bass llegaron al lugar y vieron a alguien tirado en un edificio cercano. Se acercaron y era Proto que estaba tirado en el piso riendose a carcajadas. Los dos se quedaron muy extraños. Nunca lo habían visto reírse como ahora  
-Hombre - le dijo X - que te pasa?  
-jajaja...vean...jajaja..abajo...jajaja  
X y Bass se asomaron por la guardilla y observaron a chicas vestidas con traje de marinero y de distintos colores atacar a los reploids.  
-Hmmm - dijo Bass - parecen ser héroes locales  
-Pues creo que Proto tenía razón - sonrio X - se ven rídiculas así  
-Sin embargo lo estan haciendo bien. Esta destruyendo a los renegados uno por uno  
-Jaja - se limpio las lágrimas Proto - pero eso no es lo gracioso...hubieran visto...jajaja - se volvio a caer muerto de la risa. A X y Proto les salio una gota de sudor.  
Abajo, rapidamente cada reploid fue cayendo a manos de los ataques de las scouts que finalmente los redujeron a un pequeño grupo al centro de ellas  
-Estas cosas son robots - dijo Lita viendo el aceite y las partes por todos lados  
-Eso no importa, ahora no las pagaran por burlarse mi pose  
-No tan rápido niñas - se oyo una voz imponente atrás de ellas. Se volvieron y vieron una especie de aguila enorme frente a ellas. Se quedaron mudas de la sorpresa  
-Que es eso? - pregunto Sailor Saturn  
-Creo que antes debo presentarme, soy Storm Eagle...uno de los mavericks al servicio del Señor Sigma  
-Señor Sigma? Mavericks?  
-Así es, y conquistaremos este mundo...  
-Diablos! - exclamo X - esto ya no es gracioso. Es Storm Eagle  
-Tenemos que intervenir - dijo Bass  
-No - exclamo Proto - mejor veamos si pueden con él  
-Estas loco! Puede matarlas!!  
-Pues veamos - sonrio fríamente Proto. Abajo, las scouts se quedaron viendo a S. Eagle con saña  
-Ja, dudo que puedas detenernos - Sailor Uranus preparo su ataque - Tierra!!! Tiembla!!! - le lanzo una enorme bola de energía. El Maverick espero y el poder lo golpeo de lleno seguido de una explosión.  
-Lo hice - sonrio - lo vencí  
-No lo creo - una voz surgio de las llamas - eso no es nada...  
-Mi..mi...poder no le hizo ni mella - se quedo perpleja Uranus  
-Ah sí! - era turno de Neptune - Maremoto de Neptuno!! - otra bola de energía solo de color azul golpeo nuevamente al robot, pero no le hizo tampoco ningún daño.  
-Esa cosa es indestructible - señalo Neptune  
-No tan pronto - Jupiter y Mars atacaron - Flecha de fuego!!! Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!!!  
Sin embargo, a pesar del doble ataque, S. Eagle seguía como si nada...  
-Santo Dios! - exclamo Amy  
-Que pasa Mercury? - pregunto Sailor Uranus  
-No puedo medir su poder, ni encontrar su punto débil...es demasiado para..!! - el visor de Mercury estallo y comenzo a salir humo. Esto dejo a las scouts sin esperanza alguna  
-Ahora es mi turno - S. Eagle levanto las alas - vientos huracanados!!!  
una tremenda corriente de aire golpeo de lleno a las sailor mandandolas a volar por todas partes.  
-Que pasa!!! - grito S. Moon - me estoy mareando  
-Auxilio!! - grito S. Venus  
-Traten de apoyarse en algo - exclamo Neptune - no se desesperen!!!  
-Jeje - rio el maverick - demasiado tarde!!!  
Duplico la corriente y mando lanzas de energía a través de ella que golpearon a las chicas. Finalmente el aire ceso y cayeron en mal estado al piso. Sailor Moon se levanto y vio a Sailor Mars inconsciente. Un hilo de sangre corría por su frente  
-No, Raye!! - exclamo - no te mueras!!!  
Uranus se incorporo lentamente y vio a Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune en semejantes condiciones.  
-Esto me las pagaras!!! - se volteo hacia el robot - acaso no sabes que somos mujeres...  
-Por eso lo hago  
-Maldito!! - ataco a S. Eagle, pero él con un solo movimiento de la mano, la mando a volar lejos dejandola inconsciente. Mercury y Jupiter también se levantaron sangrando. Entre tanto, Saturn trataba de reanimar a Chibi Moon que no mostraba señales de vida. Entonces los robots rodearon a las scouts.  
-Creo que es su fin niñas - rio S. Eagle. Las scouts apretaron los dientes, pero comprendieron que era cierto. Cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor pero entonces un ataque destruyo a los renegados. Se volvieron y vieron a otra scout con un báculo en mano  
-Plut!! - grito S. Mercury - eres tú!!!  
-Otra? - musito S. Eagle - que acaso no se acaban!!  
-No permitire que sigas causando tanto mal, yo Sailor Pluto te detendre!!  
-No podrás hacerlo - S. Eagle le lanzo sus vientos, pero la sailor los esquivo rapidamente - tonta!! Te dejaste engañar!!  
Rapidamente unos rayos salieron de sus ojos y golpearon de lleno a Pluto que cayo herida al suelo  
-Setsuna! - se acerco Jupiter  
-Chicas... - musito - creo que esto es demasiado para nosotras...  
-Rayos!! - Sailor Mercury se volvio al jefe Maverick mientras Sailor Moon seguía llorando. Entre tanto, en la parte de arriba...  
-Esto es una locura Proto, es hora de intervenir - reclamo X - esas chicas van a morir  
-Lo sé - se descruzo de brazos - Batalla!!!  
-Es su fin!!! - Storm lanzo su ataque de nuevo. Las scous esperaron lo peor pero entonces alguien detuvo los poderosos vientos. Se volvieron para ver quien era, y resulto ser una especie de chico con una armadura dorada y azul. Estaba parando el poder del robot con una mano.  
-Como!! - se sorprendio Mercury  
Entonces el chico le devolvio el ataque a S. Eagle que logro esquivarlo  
- X!! - musito el maverick - así que estas aquí  
-Así es mi estimado - sonrio - y no vengo solo  
Dos sombras más aparecieron. Era un chico con un casco en forma de cuernos, pintado de la cara y otro con una pañoleta y destacaba su visor negro y su gran escudo.  
-Pero quienes son? - se pregunto Jupiter  
-Es tiempo de que esto acabe - dijo el de rojo - te detendremos  
-Pues intentelo idiotas! Vientos huracanados!!! - S. Eagle levanto las alas y lanzo su golpe.  
-Cuidado!! - exclamo Sailor Uranus ya incorporada  
-No hay problema - Bass hizo su puño hacia atrás y con un fuerte golpe de energía de su cañon desvió el ataque hacia un edificio haciendolo pedazos. Las scouts no podían creerlo. Ellas no había podido resistir el poderoso ataque del Maverick y él con su simple movimiento lo desvió sin problemas  
-Ratas!! - musito S. Eagle  
-Bass! - dijo X - ve cura a esas chicas mientras nosotros nos encargamos del aguilucho  
-Entendido - Bass retrocedio mientras Proto y X se ponían frente a frente.  
-Plan #3...  
-Afirmativo hermanito - sonrio Proto que se dirigio a la scouts y tomo la mano de Sailor Jupiter  
-¿Que haces? - pregunto sobresaltada  
-Espera - su mano brillo. Entonces Proto la dejo y salto apoyandose en una barda para lanzarse contra S. Eagle  
-Tonto!! - levanto su arma - morirás!!  
-No lo creo - entonces haciendo una pirueta esquivo el rayo del robot - Centella relampago!!! - y lo golpeo en pleno abdomen haciendolo caer de rodillas  
-Ahora!!! - X levanto su cañon de plasma - X-BUSTER!!!!  
Una rafaga tremenda salió de su mano y golpeo directamente una ala de S. Eagle haciendola pedazos. Este también salió disparado hacía un edificio cercano.  
-No puede ser - dijo Lita - ese poder es igual que el mío, copio mi poder!! - exclamaba mientras, las scouts miraban con asombro entre tanto Bass las cubría con un rayo de energía color morado  
-Bien - dejo de emitir la energía - esto las curara...  
Efectivamente, S. Mars rapidamente se levanto como si nada, igual que Sailor Chibi Moon y las otras scouts.  
-No me duele nada - musito Venus - estoy muy bien  
-Ahora alejense de la batalla - les advirtio Bass - esto se va a poner peor  
-Quien eres para darnos ordenes - Uranus lo tomo del cuello - nosotras estamos aquí para defender a la Tierra  
-Pues no lo estan haciendo bien - Bass tomo la mano de Haruka y se oyo un tronido. Ella lo solto rapidamente  
-No interfieran, esto no es su asunto - Bass se volvio hacia sus compañeros. Jupiter se acerco y vio la mano de Haruka. Tenía un noto rojo a pesar del guante  
-Gracias por tu poder - se volvio sonriendo - a proposito, bonitas minifaldas - Una extraña luz emitía su casco lo cual Haruka no comprendía...Entre tanto, S. Eagle había salido sumamente enojado de la pila de rocas, no podía volar ni usar su ataque con una sola ala, lo cual aprovecharon X y Proto para seguir atacandolo. Finalmente lo arrinconaron...  
-No voy a rendirme - Saco varios huevos de donde salieron pequeñas aguilas que los atacaron, pero Proto elevo su escudo del cual salio una onda de energía que dejo inutilizadas las armas de S. Eagle.  
-Maldición! - entonces golpe el piso y el pavimento se hizo humo abajo de los pies de Proto y X cayendo a las cloacas  
-Oh no - musito Sailor Saturn - los vencieron  
-Así es - sonrio el robot. Bass se interpuso  
-No sera tan fácil, quedo yo..  
-Pues tú también te irás con ellos - iba a golpear el piso cuando de repente...  
-Impulso de luz!!! - se oyo atrás de S. Eagle que se volvio y un rayo de fuego destruyo su otra ala con parte de su brazo. Este cayo pesadamente  
-Nunca debes confiarte -le dijo Proto - ahora X, destruyelo  
Pero el chico se nego a obedecer y le dio la espalda.  
-No puedo hacerlo - dijo - hazlo tú  
-Sigues con tu necedad - le recrimo Proto  
-Tontos!! - se levanto - los hare...pa..pi..lla - S. Eagle sintio algo extraño. Bajo la mirada a su pecho que estaba atrevesado. Un rayo lo había hecho...Bass atrás soplaba el humo de su cañon  
-Adios S. Eagle  
-Maldición! - cayo de bruces y estallo en mil pedazos.  
-Uso mi poder de Uranus - murmuro Haruka - pero como!!  
-X - se acerco Bass - deja ya esos remordimientos  
-Como si fuera tan fácil - musito.  
-Pues debes hacerlo - Proto miro a los alrededores - ya no hay ninguna actividad, acabamos con todos ellos  
-Bien - sonrio Bass - es hora de volver a casa...  
-Oigan!! - se oyo atrás de ellos - tenemos que hablar con ustedes!  
-Oh, lo siento - se volvio X - perdonen el desorden  
-Como que perdonen!! - grito Haruka - miren lo que causaron!  
-Oye, no solo fuimos nosotros, sino también esos reploids  
-Re..que?  
-Reploids - intervino X - androides o robots con mente propia, en este caso son malvados y los llamamos renegados. Sus jefes, como ese gavilán pollero es llamado Maverick  
-Pero como saben tanto de ellos? - dijo Setsuna - como?  
-Hacen demasiadas preguntas - dijo molesto Proto - y no tenemos que contestarlas, tenemos que irnos  
-Pero... - en eso entonces otra sombra cayo del cielo. Era otro con armadura similar a los 3 que tenían enfrente las scouts, solo que más alto que ellos  
-Bien mis niños, que paso?  
-Nada mi comandante, solo que acabamos con la fuerza renegada  
-Muy bien, disculpen la tardanza...tenía asuntos que atender  
-No se preocupe, nos divertimos mucho. Storm Eagle fue el causante de todo esto  
-Sí - Zero se volvio a todas partes - es su estilo  
-Bien - dijo X - que cenaremos hoy?  
-No lo sé, pero que tal comida china  
-Me parece excelente...  
-Esperen un momento!!! - grito Haruka - que creen que esto es un juego!!! Se van como si nada!!!  
-Hmm, quien es esa paranoica?  
-No lo sé jefe, pero nos ha estado regañando desde que llegamos - musito X  
-Sí, es algo esquizofrenica - complemento Bass  
-Más respeto! - volvio a gritar Haruka. Los hunters simplememte se quedaron callados con cara de seriedad. Haruka de repente se replego sonrojada ante las miradas también de pena de sus compañeras  
-Escuchen - se adelanto Pluto - no sabemos quienes son, solo que han causado mucho desorden  
-Y dale la burra al trigo - espeto X  
-Más respeto - lo regaño Zero - no, solo somos rivales de los renegados. Somos hunters  
-Hunters?  
-Sí, una historia demasiado larga y como dijo Proto, no hay tiempo de contarla, solo tienen que confiar en nosotros  
-Como hacerlo? - exclama Neptune  
-Dejenmos trabajar en paz y no molesten  
-Pero nosotras somos defensoras de la Tierra - se interpuso Serena - soy Sailor Moon  
-Pues dudo que puedan hacerlo. Acaso no han visto el poder de estos tipos - regaño Proto - es mucho más fuerte que el de ustedes, pudieron con los renegados pequeños, pero no con el Maverick y esos son los peligrosos  
-Entonces nos observaron y casi nos dejan morir a manos de estos tipos - se enojo Venus  
-Chts, te lo dije!! - exclamo X - te dije que fueramos a ayudarlas  
-Sí, ya se enojaron!!  
-Son unos... - las scouts estaban furiosas.  
-Ah ver, ah ver - dijo Zero - que paso aquí?  
-Pregunteselo a señor cortesía - Bass y X señalaron a Proto que les dio la espalda - este tipo no nos dejaba intervenir cuando inicio la pelea  
-Es cierto eso?  
-En cierta forma, quería ver si ellas podían con el problema...  
-No las pagarás!! - Uranus concentro su poder - eres parte de ellos, nos han engañado  
-En la torre! - dijo X - ya se enojo!!  
-Esperen - intervino Zero - no tenía conocimiento de esto  
-No te hagas - dijo Pluto - también estabas viendo  
-No, en serio!!  
-Esperen chicas - dijo Mercury - tal vez tengan razón  
-Atrás - Haruka golpeo el suelo - Tierra!! Tiembla!! - salio una tremenda bola de energía. Zero y los demás, excepto Proto se quitaron y se produjo una gran explosión. Pero igual que S. Eagle, Proto estaba como si nada, con su escudo al frente  
-Que necia eres - exclamo - sabes que no puedes hacernos nada con eso  
-Claro que sí!! - Setsuna también se lanzo sobre Proto, pero alguien detuvo el ataque. Era Zero que sostenía el báculo del tiempo con una mano  
-Te ruego que nos hagas caso  
-Sí, oblígame!  
-Tu lo quisiste - Zero aumento la presión. Setsuna trato de zafar su bastón, pero no podía y entonces de repente, Zero lo doblo practicamente a la mitad, a punto de romperlo. Pluto se quedo pasmada y dejo caer el báculo que tenía forma de compás cerrado  
-No puede ser! - dijo Mercury - nadie antes había hecho eso con la llave del tiempo  
-Jefe - se acerco X - creo que empeoro las cosas  
-No me digás...  
-Esto ya no es disculpa - Sailor Moon se acerco - han hecho algo terrible y si es necesario, combatire contra ustedes  
Nadie había visto tan seria a Serena. Ella saco su báculo lunar  
-Por el ataque de la luna llena - hizo miles de poses que dejaron a los Hunters con algo de aburrimiento - ataca!!!  
Un poderoso rayo salio contra Zero, pero ahora Bass se interpuso y con una mano detuvo el poder de la scout desviandolo hacia el cielo donde estallo  
-Hmm, ese fue un buen ataque - vio los fuegos artificiales - pero aun no es suficiente.  
-Esto es imposible!! - exclamo Serena - ni siquiera Sailor Galaxia había hecho eso con mi poder...  
-Oh no, quienes son? - exclamo Rinni  
-Acaso no entienden - musito Proto - no podrán con nosotros - les diola espada -...quien me sigue...estoy cansado  
-Yo te apoyo - Bass lo siguio. X igualmente  
-Disculpen los problemas - Zero asintió - no fue con intención - se volvio para seguir a los chicos. Las scouts se quedaron sin habla.  
-Oigan - exclamo Jupiter - esto no se queda así  
-Así es - se enojo Michiru - venga aca!!!  
-Esperen! - dijo Sailor Moon comprendiendo su error y tratando de detenerlas - no lo hagan!!  
-Quieren seguir peleando - murmuro Bass al oír pasos acercarse  
-Creo que es mi turno - dijo X y se volvio hacia ellas. Rapidamente lo rodearon. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon y Sailor Saturn solo observaban  
-Chicas!! - exclamo Mars - ataquemoslo todas juntas!!  
-Bien...Beso de amor de Venus!!!  
-Flecha de fuego!!  
-Rapsodia acuatica de Mercurio!!!  
-Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!!  
-Tierra Tiembla!!!  
-Maremoto de Neptuno!!  
-Silencio mortal!!  
Todos los ataques golpearon directamente a X. Una explosión nunca antes vista sacudió los alrededores. El humo era demasiado espeso y parecía que lo había vencido  
-Lo hicimos!! - sonrio Uranus, pero su gesto desaparecio cuando el humo se fue y vieron a X sacudirse el polvo  
-Eso estuvo muy bien, pero... - su casco comenzo a brillar - es mi turno...gracias por su energía!!  
-Esto no me gusta - Mercury trato de prender su visor, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba descompuesto.  
-Parece que va a usarlo - dijo Proto  
-Sí, espero que no se le pase la mano  
X junto los brazos...y salto al cielo con el casco a todo poder...  
-HYPER CRUSH!!!!!! - una tremenda onda de poder salio de su cuerpo que barrió con todos los de alrededor. Las scouts fueron lanzadas a todas partes mientras el poderoso golpe hacía pedazos las fachadas de los edificios de los alrededores.  
-Estuvo bien, su energía fue suficiente - finalizo al bajar los brazos  
-Creo que sí se te paso la mano - exclamo Bass - Creo que es hora de irse...vamonos quieres...  
-Ok, ya voy - X corrio hacia Sailor Moon y le entrego algo en la mano - toma...creo que te llamas Sailor Moon no?  
-Sí - sonrio - porque?  
-Como eres más amable que las demás, quiero decirte que confíes en nosotros...y además le des este chip a la chica del visor, con esto podrá repararlo  
-Gracias...  
-No las des y disculpa todo - salio trás sus compañeros. Sailor Jupiter levanto la vista y vio a Bass voltearse y guiñarle un ojo en plena señal de coquetería. Ella le respondio con una sonrisa mientras Sailor Moon vio a las 4 sombras desaparecer en un instante  
-Es increíble - musito - ni siquiera todas juntas pudimos contra ellos  
Las scouts comenzaron a levantarse con ayuda de Rinni y Hotaru.  
-Rayos! - Uranus se incorporo. No estaban seriamente lástimadas, pero ella sabía que el tal X había hecho un ataque débil para no herirlas  
-Que haremos? - pregunto Mercury  
-No lo sé - S. Moon le dio el chip - pero te dejaron esto, es para tu visor  
-Pero - lo miro - como supo que...  
-No lo sé, parecen buenas personas  
-Yo no lo creo - Pluto levanto su bastón - esto no se quedara así  
-Acaso dijo reploids y Maverick - señalo Jupiter - que querran decir con eso?  
-No lo sé - exclamo Michiru - pero vamos a averiguarlo  
-Pueden ser como las Sailor Stars  
-Chicas!! - bajo un gato - que paso?  
-Artemis, tuvimos una batalla...unos extraños nos ayudaron  
-Sí, pude ver algo...vengan, hemos descubierto algo..  
-Que?  
-Pronto lo verán...Luna nos espera...  
Mientras, Vile había observado toda la pelea desde arriba de un edificio  
-Esto no me gusta - musito - esos tipos son demasiado poderosos!!  
-Señor - llego el ronin - tiene un mensaje del Señor Sigma, parece que ya entero de todo lo que paso  
-Maldición! - se volvio y prendio una especie de comunicador con pantalla  
-Aquí Vile, que pasa?  
-Vile!! - trono la voz - eres un estupido!! Sacrificaste a S. Eagle por una causa no loable. Esto te costara muy caro  
-Lo sé señor, pero he averiguado que los tales Hunters estan en nuestro tiempo.  
-Es todo por tu culpa, si no hubieras mandado a Overdrive al futuro, esto no hubiera pasado, y con S. Eagle muerto, saben que estamos aquí...  
-Señor, yo...  
-Nada de excusas!! - grito Sigma - regresa a la base ahora!!!  
-Como usted diga! - asintió y apago la pantalla. Se levanto y estuvo a punto de romper el piso con un golpe.  
-Mala suerte no - se oyo de atrás. Era otra vez el bufón  
-Agile, que haces aquí?  
-Nada, salvo contemplar tu humillante derrota  
-Muy chistoso, sabes que me relegaran a soldado por esto o puedo recibir la muerte  
-Sí, pero tengo un plan que te ayudara a estar bien con Sigma  
-Y porque tan amable de repente?  
-Je, pronto lo sabrás...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Vaya, creo que este es el capítulo más rapido que he hecho, sin pensarlo mucho, ya lo termine. Bueno, poco a poco se empezara a ver el plan de Sigma para conquistar el mundo. Como ven, Setsuna y Paul se gustan, aunque en sus identidades secretas y no como guerreros. Bueno, para aquellos que disfrutan el doblaje mexicano, aquí les van las voces de las scouts (que muchos deben conocer en español mexicano) y de los hunters para que se las imaginen y me den su opinión (ojala que proximamente pueda hacerlo en japonés)...

Scouts  
Serena: Patricia Acevedo (MilkChi-chi en DBZ, Lisa Hunter en Robotech)  
Raye: Monica Manjarrez (Ayako en Slam Dunk, Videl en DBZ)  
Amy: Rosy Aguirre (Akane en Ranma 1/2, Krilin en DBZ)  
Lita: Aracely de León (Shampoo en Ranma 1/2, Yayirobe en DBZ)  
Mina: Ma. Fernanda Morales (MaferFlynet en C. Tsubasa, Maam en Dragon Quest)  
Setsuna: Anabel Mendéz (Mamá de Oliver en C. Tsubasa)  
Haruka: Belinda Martínez (Amiga de Haruko en Slam Dunk)  
Michiru: Irma Carmona (Ranma mujer en Ranma 1/2)  
Hotaru: Chris Camargo (No. 18 y Puar en DBZ)  
Rinni: Christina Hernandez (Haruko en Slam Dunk)  
Luna: Rocio Garcel (Bulma en DBZ)  
Artemis: Salvador Delgado (Akira Sendou en Slam Dunk)  
Darien Chiba: Gerardo Reyero (Freezer en DBZ)  
Seiya/S.Star Fighter: Irwin Dayon (Elliot en Sailor Moon)  
Taiki/S.Star Maker: José Gilberto Vilchis (Shun en Saint Seiya)  
Yaten/S.Star Hiller: Sergio Bonilla (Trunks en DBZ, Rukawa en Slam Dunk)

Hunters  
X/Rock: Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Gohan en DBZ, Carlton en Principe del Rap)  
Proto/Bruce: Rene García (Vegeta en DBZ, H. Sakuragi en Slam Dunk, Max Sterling en Robotech, Hyoga en Saint Seiya)  
Bass/Nicolás: Jorge Roig Jr. (Oliver y Steve en C. Tsubasa, Sorrento de Siren y Bud de Alchor en Saint Seiya)  
Zero/Paul: Mario Castañeda (Gokou en DBZ, Kanon de Geminis en CZ)  
Vile/Tom: Armando Coria (Aoi Shingo y Armand Callahan en C. Tsubasa J, Spider-Man)  
Roll/Sonya: Gabriela Willert (Ukyo en Ranma 1/2)  
Trebble/Peter: Yamil Atala (Ayioria de Leo en Saint Seiya, Yojei en Slam Dunk, Centaro en Ranma 1/2)  
Dr. Caín: Jose Castañeda (Nappa en DBZ, Akagi en Slam Dunk)

Los Mavericks  
Sigma: Alejandro Villeli (Megatron en Beast Wars)  
Agile: Herman Lopez (Sasuke en Ranma 1/2, Pajaro malo en Gatos Samurai)  
Serges: Ricardo Hill (Kaiosama en DBZ, Poseidón en Saint Seiya, Avan en Dragon Quest)  
Violen: Humberto Velez (Homero Simpson en los Simpsons)  
Bit: Carlos Hugo Hidalgo (Ranma Saotome en Ranma 1/2)  
Byte: Maynardo Zavala (Señor Vitalis en Remi)  
Lady Shadow/Robin: Marina Huerta (Fly en Dragon Quest, Bart Simpson en los Simpsons)  
Ronin: Benjamín Rivera (Ryoga Hibiki en Ranma 1/2, Diamante en Sailor Moon, Benji Price en C. Tsubasa J)  
Thor: Jesús Barrero (Seiya en Saint Seiya, Kogure en Slam Dunk, Rick Hunter en Robotech, Glen en Zenki)  
Armaggedon: Jorge Roig (Exedore en Robotech, Abuelo de Gokou en DBZ)  
Neon Tigger: Víctor Mares Jr. (Guruclef en Guerreras Mágicas, Razor en Swat Kats)  
Overdrive Ostrich: Alejandro Illescas (Genma Saotome en Ranma 1/2)  
Storm Eagle: Rafael Rivera (Shura de Capricornio, Khrista de Khrisao en Saint Seiya)

Y más personajes después...nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	4. Chapter 4

Apoyo

Atención!!.-Megaman X y Megaman es propiedad de Capcom Co. y Sailor Moon de Takeuchi Naoko así que por favor no me demanden

Tokyo, Japón, tiempo actual. El Centro de la ciudad se veía desolado y semidestruido, como si un terremoto hubiera azotado la urbe, pero en realidad eran los restos de la batalla que acababa de librarse. Autos volteados, edificios destruidos, postes de luz caídos con cables de alta tensión bailando por todos lados, incendios que se propagaban por doquier, sin contar todo el pavimento de la avenida destruído.  
-No puedo creer que hagan esto - dijo Serena contemplando la destrucción - es terrible  
-Por eso tenemos que derrotar a esos tipos, sea como sea  
-Pero...  
-Inclusive a esos 4, no confío en ellos - musito Haruka  
-Ni yo - dijo Raye - aunque no pude detectar su poder  
-Usan una tecnología muy avanzada - Amy colocaba el chip en su visor - pero al menos me hicieron un favor  
-Eso no es suficiente - miraba Setsuna su báculo - se comportaron como bárbaros  
-Chicas!! - un gato blanco salió de repente de un árbol - tenemos noticias!  
-Cuales?  
-Tienen que venir - musito - es algo muy importante  
Mientras, los Hunters corrían a gran velocidad alejandose del lugar  
-Comandante, creo que se paso con eso que hizo  
-Lo sé Bass, debí tener más cuidado...hmm, ya es tarde. Ustedes vayan a casa, yo los alcanzare después  
-Como quiera, suerte jefe - le dijo Proto. Zero asintió y tomo otra dirección.  
-Se supone que estamos de su parte  
-Que dices?  
-No te hagas - exclamo X - gracias a tu brillante idea, esas chicas no confían en nosotros  
-Y quien necesita su confianza, no son necesarias para la misión  
-Pero es bueno llevarse bien - espeto Bass - no ganarse más enemigos  
-Ja, eso me tiene sin cuidado  
-Algún día tu frialdad te costará - finalizo X. Regresando con las scouts, Luna y Artemis les mostraban algo a las chicas a través de una computadora que estaba en el auto de Haruka  
-¿Que es eso? - dijo Lita señalando 3 puntos dentro de una especie de radar  
-No lo sabemos - dijo Luna - tal vez más enemigos  
-Pero su frecuencia - señalo Amy - parece ser conocida  
-Y dicen que la señal proviene del espacio?  
-Así es Hotaru, pero..  
-Je, ya se quienes son - sonrio Haruka  
-¿Quien?  
-Esas entrometidas regresaron...  
-Te refieres a las Stars Lights?  
-Parece que sí Mina - interrumpio Michiru - pero que vienen a hacer a nuestro planeta?  
-Eso es perfecto - dijo Lita - podre ver de nuevo a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten  
-Eso mismo - se sonrojo Raye  
-Hmm, pues veremos con que intenciones vienen  
-Pues eso tendremos que preguntarselos cuando lleguen - dijo Artemis - sera el día de mañana  
-A lo mejor vienen a ayudarnos  
-Eso espero, o sino, habrá una gran batalla.  
En casa de los hunters...

-Esas niñas casi me matan de un coraje - dijo Bruce colgando una camisa - no entienden que estamos de su parte  
-Es natural que desconfíen de nosotros - dijo Nicolás - los renegados tienen nuestro mismo estilo de pelear  
-Pero no es justificación para que nos traten como criminales de guerra  
-Tal vez...que opinas Rock? - Nicolás se volvió hacia el chico que escuchaba música por unos auriculares. Barría la casa al ritmo de un rock pop  
-Rock!! - exclamo Nicolás  
-Tan tan tan tan!!  
-Rock!!!! - le grito Bruce - escuchanos!!!!  
-¿que dicen? - se quito los auriculares - ¿Que pasa?  
-No entiendo como estas así como nada después de la batalla que tuvimos  
-No vale la pena esforzarse chicos, al fin, salimos con bien o no?  
-En eso tienes razón  
-¿A donde vas Bruce? - dijo Rock al ver a su hermano ponerse una chaqueta  
-A dar una vuelta, esto me puso muy tenso  
-Nunca te ponías así, que pasa?  
-No es nada - abrió la puerta - nos veremos al rato  
-Ok cariño, pero no voy a esperarte - dijo Rock en tono de esposa  
-Callate!! - exclamo enojado y azoto la puerta  
-Creo que no debiste hacer esa representación  
-Pero niños - seguía Rock en su actitud de mamá - es que no ayudan a su papá con nada, mira como esta eso  
-Deja de payasear y mejor ponte a arreglar tu desorden  
-Esta bien, oye, tampoco he visto al comandante  
-Fue de nuevo a ese lugar para ver lo de su empleo...es muy responsable  
-Sí, pero a mi me aburre - Rock se dejo caer sobre el sofá - creo que tomare una siesta  
-Esta bien, yo mientras haré la tarea  
-Nerd - le musito Rock antes de cerrar los ojos  
-Dí lo que quieras - Nicolás se fue a su habitación, pero sin que se diera cuenta su compañero, se metió a la cocina donde estaba el teléfono.  
Al mismo tiempo, las scouts habían decidido tener una reunión en el templo Hikawa al día siguiente, en la tarde, así que todas, luego de volver a sus ropas civiles, regresaron a sus casas.  
Lita se encontraba ya en su departamento, llevando toda la vajilla a la lavadora de platos cuando sonó el teléfono  
-Bueno - contesto - habla con Lita Kino  
-Hola Lita... - se oyo una voz algo nerviosa por el auricular  
-¿Quien es? No lo reconozco  
-Vamos, acaso ya te olvidaste de mí  
-Nicolás!! - exclamo - perdón, es que estoy algo cansada  
-Me imagino, con tantos platos que dejamos. Sentimos haber dejado la comida a medias, pero un asunto urgente se presento  
-No, no hay problema, nosotras también teníamos un pendiente...  
-Me alegro - se oyo un suspiro - oye, podría pedirte un favor?  
-Sí, cual?  
-Bueno, sabes...me interesa aprender a cocinar  
-Y?  
-Sí podrías enseñarme, que opinas?  
-Es una buena idea, así podríamos seguir j..digo, hablar o charlar - se sonrojo Lita  
-Eso mismo, no creas que es un pretexto para estar contig...digo, es que me interesa cocinar, y quiero aprender de la mejor - se sonrojo también Nicolás  
-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en mi casa a las 5  
-Hmm, y que tal si vienes a la mía...así no causamos tanto desastre  
-Como quieras, entonces en tu casa a las 5...  
-Sí, te diré por donde llegar...ok, entonces hasta mañana Lita  
-Hasta mañana - la chica colgó. Se sentía emocionada. Era la primera vez que un chico la invitaba, bueno, aunque fuera a aprender a cocinar. Por otro lado, Nicolás sentía lo mismo, no sabía de donde le nació esa idea.  
-Bueno - dijeron al mismo - entonces hasta mañana

En algún lugar de Japón, 20:36 horas...

-Estupido!!! - le grito Sigma a Vile - que excusa puedes darme ahora?!!  
-Lamentablemente ninguna - se disculpaba - salvo que fue un gran error el que cometí  
-Eso es cierto - intervino Serges  
-Mereces un castigo ejemplar! - remarco Byte  
-Pero señor, tengo algo que decirle...  
-Sabes que ninguna excusa te salvara Vile  
-Correcto - se oyo una voz de mujer al fondo - crees que con tantas fallas, vayamos a dejarte así como así  
-No seas metiche Lady Shadow - gruño Vile - esto no es asunto tuyo  
-Claro que lo es, sacrificaste a varias de nuestras tropas en un inútil ataque a la ciudad. Ahora esos hunters saben de nuestra existencia  
-Pues era algo obvio o no?  
-Silencio!! - rugio el líder de los mavericks - esto no es broma, estamos en problemas mientras los tales Hunters esten aquí, debemos eliminarlos  
-Sín contar a una entrometidas que se encargaron de los soldados - agrego Ronin  
-Entrometidas? Cuáles?  
-Estas señor - Bit prendió una pantalla de video. Allí tenían grabado la pelea de las scouts contra los renegados. A todos les salió una gota de sudor  
-Pero quienes son esas niñas?  
-Parece que defensores de Tokyo, debo decir que son hábiles, ya que pudieron contra los renegados, pero estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de Storm Eagle. En general, creo que no representan algún problema  
-Eso mismo iba a decir - intervino Vile  
-De todas formas, quiero que las vigilen, tal vez puedan ayudarnos una próxima vez... - Sigma se volvió a Vile - Bien, cual sera tu castigo?  
-Yo tengo uno excelente - se acerco Agile por detrás de Vile - que tal si le quitas el mando de su unidad y lo relegas a soldado razo  
-No es mala idea - se froto el mentón Sigma  
-Y ponlo como espía en una escuela de la ciudad, así tal vez detecte a los Hunters  
-Hmm, eso suena mejor.  
-Aceptare el castigo que este de acuerdo a la gravedad del asunto - decía Vile servilmente.  
-Algo se trae entre manos - penso Violen - pero que?  
-Esta bien - Sigma se reclinó sobre su asiento - acepto la propuesta de Agile. A partir de mañana, comenzarás a reportarme todo lo que veas, escuches o oigas. Has entendido?  
-Como usted ordene - Vile se golpeó el pecho y salió de la sala principal con Agile atrás de él.  
-Esto resultó tal como queríamos - le dijo Vile a Agile  
-Sí, esto será una gran ayuda para el Señor Sigma  
-Dijiste que tengo que ir a la escuela preparatoria? Pero porque? No sería más fácil pasarme por otra cosa  
-No lo creo, eso te funcionara perfectamente  
-Algo me suena que quieres sacarme de la partida  
-No seas desconfíado y ahora ve a prepararte.  
Vile asintió. Mientras, alguien los observaba a través de una cámara de seguridad...

Tokyo, Japón, Centro de investigaciones Neoworld. 20:45 horas

. Paul esperaba afueras del edificio mientras Setsuna caminaba lentamente por las calles aledañas. Aún no se le pegaba la idea de que había sido vencida por un extraño y como habían doblado su báculo del tiempo.  
-Tengo que hacerlo - penso - es la única forma de vencerlos, especialmente a ese del traje rojo oscuro y de la espada claro que se refería a Zero - no hay otra forma, la reina tendrá que ayudarme. Esto no se puede quedar así.  
-Hmm - pensaba Zero - Esas chicas realmente se toman en serio el papel de defensoras de la ciudad. No debí tratarlas así, especialmente a la mujer del báculo - se cruzo de brazos - Pero deben aprender que hay rivales mucho más poderosos que los que han visto.  
Entonces los dos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y se reconocieron. Luego de los saludos, comenzaron a charlar y a terminar los detalles del trabajo que tenía que hacer Paul (que era un hecho que ya lo tenía).  
-Entonces mañana comienza a trabajar a partir de las 8 de la mañana, entendido?  
-Sí jefa - sonrio Paul  
-No me digas así, soy Setsuna solamente  
-Entendido jefa Setsuna  
-Hmrff, no te han dicho que pareces un niño  
-Bueno, sí algunas veces...a proposito, este niño quiere invitarla a salir, que opina?  
-Este - Setsuna se ruborizo - no sería mucha molestia...es que tengo trabajo y...pendientes Tengo que ir al futuro, vamos, di que no?  
-Vamos - insistió Paul - solo unas horas, no iremos a bailar o cenar si quiere, solo quiero tomar un café con usted Si, porque sí los chicos me ven, van a estar albureandome toda la semana  
-Que hago, tengo que ir al futuro, pero es tan apuesto..Bueno...esta bien. Que tal si vamos a Crown´s?  
-Crown´s?  
-Sí, una cafetería cerca de la preparatoria de unas amigas mías, allí cierran a las 11, así no nos tendremos tanto tiempo entretenidos  
-Esta bienRayos! Bueno, al es mejor que nada Un momento...espere - Paul corrió al estacionamiento. Setsuna se quedo allí esperando unos minutos cuando oyo el ruido de una motocicleta. Era Paul que se paro justo a lado de ella  
-¿Es suya? - exclamo admirando el vehículo  
-Sí, la traje de donde vengo, suba...  
-Hmm, he escuchado que las motocicletas son peligrosas  
-No hay problema, tengo un casco extra  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, se conducir bien - suplico Paul nuevamente  
-Oh, esta bien - se subió y tomo el casco - Adelante!!  
-Eso quería escuchar - Paul bajo el visor. Acelero y la moto salió disparada del estacionamiento.

Metro City, cuadrante norte. 150 años en el futuro, 20:55 horas...

Un extraño vehículo transitaba por una especie de zona en construcción. Luego de dar unas vueltas, se detuvo cerca de un edificio semidestruido. Unas luces estroboscópicas analizaron el lugar. Entonces un extraño sujeto salió del vehículo. Tenía una especie de armadura de color morada, con un casco parecido al de Crash man, un antiguo maverick del Dr. Willy, aunque tenía especie de cuernos que sobresalían por la parte posterior. El escudo de un león figuraba en su espalda. Reviso el lugar rapidámente y luego de destruir unos escombros con su cañon de plasma, logro divisar una especie de puerta metálica.  
-Aquí Trebble, parece que encontre lo que buscabamos - tomo su comunicador  
-Bien, investiga, si tienes problemas, ire enseguida  
-Esta bien - apago el comunicador de su muñeca y entonces se hizo hacia atrás.  
-Supernova bomb! - un tremendo rayo de energía salió de su cañon y volo en mil pedazos la puerta. Entro mientras el humo se disipaba. Luego de explorar los alrededores, bajo su arma  
-Todo tranquilo Roll - musito - y ahora?  
-Ve que hay dentro del cuarto - se oyo por el comunicador  
-Bien - prendio su casco y una luz infrarroja iluminó el lugar. El chico se quedo pásmado al ver a su alrededor  
-Esto es imposible!!  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Tienes que venir a verlo por tí misma Roll, parece que encontre el cuartel de los Mavericks...

Tokyo, Japón, 150 años en el pasado. 21:18 horas...

Proto o Bruce, caminaba lentamente por las tumultuosas calles de la ciudad. A pesar de ser ya de noche, mucha gente transitaba por las aceras. Era una noche fría y miles de vapores inundaban el aire. Bruce se paraba de vez en cuando a contemplar los almacenes o espectáculos que daban por allí. Inclusive entro a una sala de maquinas de video, donde estuvo unos 15 minutos. Luego fue al parque Rukawa de la ciudad, donde los pintores abundan, en especial uno llamado Kamoi, que insistió en pintarlo sin cobrarle nada, pero el amablemente rechazo la oferta  
-Tal vez en otra ocasión - le dijo y siguió de frente. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo se fue volando y llegaron a ser casi las 10 de la noche.  
-Bueno - dijo viendo una larga escalinata frente a él. Un templo se erguía en la cima - ire a ver que es allí y luego de regreso a casa.  
Sin perder tiempo, comenzo a correr rapidámente por las escaleras. En cuestión de un minuto, llego y efectivamente, era un templo budista-shintoista. A pesar de agradarle la escuela ni los libros, Bruce le gustaba leer sobre civilizaciones y religiones. Prácticamente, antes de partir, fue lo único que leyo sobre el pasado a donde iba. Recorrió el lugar con curiosidad y los árboles, cubiertos por algo de hielo, se erguían como pilares a lado del templo. Se adentró y vio una especie de tarima. Un letrero estaba a lado indicando los precios de los talismanes, que son papeles o símbolos santificados por el sacerdote del templo, para determinados propósitos (amor, amistad, suerte, examenes, etc., algo así como el México prehispánico). Inclusive se notaba el horario de oraciones para ir a dar gracias, o para rezar por el bienestar. Bruce sonrió y recordó las enseñanzas de Buda, que tanto lo habían influido cuando leyo sobre él. Por eso siempre usaba una pañoleta, un antiguo sacerdote budista, que en su tiempo ya son escasos, bendijo la pañoleta para que le diera suerte. Finalmente, retrocedió un poco para admirar el templo...entonces escucho una voz algo seria detrás de él.  
-Disculpa, pero el horario del templo es de 8 de la mañana a 9 de la noche  
-No - dijo - solo vine a admirar el lugar  
-Eres extranjero?  
-Algo por el estilo, pero admiró mucho la cultura japonesa  
-Sí, estoy orgullosa de serlo - se oyo una risita  
-A proposito - miro un enorme letrero con el título del Templo - creo que su nombre es..Hakawa...  
-No, Hikawa...significa volcán..  
-Sí, perdón, pero mi japonés no es tan bueno  
-A pesar de eso, pudiste más o menos traducirlo  
-Bueno es que - Bruce se volvió y vio a la chica de la escuela. Con la cual se había tropezado - Tú!!!  
-Tú!!! - exclamo la chica - que demonios haces aquí?  
-Eso me pregunto yo - musito molesto Bruce  
-Pues yo soy la doncella de este templo!  
-Ah sí, doncella? Más bien posadera...  
-¿Qué tratas de decirme?!  
-Pues imaginatelo - Bruce se volvió  
-Ja, quien necesitaba hablar contigo - Raye también se volvió. Se quedaron así unos minutos.  
-Como vine a dar aquí! - penso el chico - Ya me sentía mejor, cuando ella me vuelve a poner de malas!  
-No solo tenía que vermelas con esos tipos de hace rato, sino también con este tipo! Que fastidio!  
-Oye - le espeto Raye - porque no te vas yiendo ya?  
-Quien va a obligarme?  
-Pues yo! - Raye saco una escoba - o quieres que te saque a patadas...  
-No me das miedo - Bruce la miro fríamente. Raye hizo lo mismo. Si alguien los hubiera visto, se habría dado cuenta de que tienen la misma mirada, ojos que despiden chispas cuando son utilizados para atacar y que denotan frialdad a la vez. Se quedaron así unos momentos, cuando (por leyes de la física del anime) los dos bajaron la vista hacia un lado.  
-No sabía que te gustara la cultura japonesa  
-Pues sí y que?  
-Bueno, supiste leer bien los kanjis..  
-Hmm, me interesa un poco - Bruce trato de sonreír. Raye lo noto y trato de hacer lo mismo.  
-Perdona haberte dicho lo de la mañana - se disculpo - no fue con intención, solo que no me gusta estar aquí...  
-Hmm, te comprendo..  
-Que? Por que?  
-A veces también me siento frustrada, que no he logrado nada con mi vida y...un momento! Porque te lo estoy contando  
-No lo sé, tu iniciaste - Bruce se adelanto - tengo que irme...  
-Esta bien, espero verte pronto  
-Acaso me extrañaras? - sonrio maliciosamente Bruce  
-Ja, como no! Quien te necesita!  
-Primero me hablás bien y ahora esto...bah! Mejor me voy!! - Bruce se fue corriendo.  
-Pues que bien - le grito - no te necesito!!!  
Los dos pusieron caja de enojo y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Aunque luego, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y soledad...

Metro City, cuadrante norte, 150 años en el futuro. Laboratorios Impulse, 23:05 horas

-Así que esto fueron lo que encontraron - dijo el Dr. Caín analizando unas piezas - es muy interesante  
-Sí - exclamo una chica de cabello rubio - esto puede ser la clave sobre los planes de Sigma  
-Se notaba que él ya tenía preparado este plan desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo el chico del casco de león - parece que nuestros amigos tendrán problemas con el loco...  
-Eso puede ser factible - siguió observando la pieza  
-Entonces no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya!  
-Pero Roll, no entiendes! Si van ustedes, quien protegera este mundo, recuerda que pueden haber Mavericks todavía  
-Eso lo dudo, no ha habido nada en los últimos días, es obvio que Sigma se llevo a todo su equipo al pasado  
-Pero...  
-Vamos Doc, no hay tiempo para dudar, tenemos que ir de apoyo  
-Escuchen, y si pasa algo?  
-No pasará nada, doy mi garantía - sonrió la chica  
-Ahh! - suspiro el Dr. - esta bien, mañana partiran. Los transportadores cuanticos ya estan listos  
-Perfecto - sonrio el chico - ahora iremos como ellos...  
-Solo que tendran que ir de incognitos  
-Eso ya lo sabemos, verdad Peter?  
-Así es Sonya..  
-Peter? Sonya?  
-Aja - asintió Roll, así nos llamaremos  
-Correcto mi estimado doctor - sonrió Trebble. Como ven, estos dos son compañeros de armas de X, Proto, Bass y Zero. Son Hunters como ellos y parece que iran de apoyo para sus camaradas. Muy contrario al jovial X, al serio y frío Proto, al intelectual Bass y al loco comandante Zero, estos chicos son muy diferentes.  
Roll, de cabello rubio en forma de cola de caballo, es una chica algo seria, pero a la vez bromista y responsable, algo como la fusión de sus dos hermanos mayores.  
Por su parte Trebble, de cabello algo largo y de color verde, es el optimista del grupo, y en cierta forma, mantiene una actitud algo sumisa frente a los demás (el tímido), pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todos.  
-Bien - sonrió Roll - pronto estare en el pasado, me pregunto que comprare de recuerdos  
-Hmm, nunca cambiarás - le salió una gota a Trebble

Tokyo, Japón, 23:30 horas...Afueras de un edificio de departamentos

-Gracias por la cena - sonreía Setsuna  
-No fue nada, disculpa por traerte tan tarde  
-No, no hay problema, me agrado platicar contigo  
-Bueno - Paul se subió a la moto - nos veremos mañana jefa Setsuna  
-Hasta mañana - se despidio. Paul arranco la moto y salió disparado. Setsuna se quedo con la sensación de que algo falto. Paul sentía lo mismo  
-Mañana sera otro día - acelero y se perdió en la penumbra de la noche

Tokyo, Japón, tiempo actual, 11:29 horas del día siguiente..

Lita y Nicolás platicaban muy animadamente. A pesar de llevar un día de conocerse, se han hecho muy buenos amigos. Platican de cualquier cosa, y siempre parecen tener algo en común. Los padres de Lita murieron en un accidente, así como los de Bass estan lejos de él, por causas que el no quiso explicar. Que le gustan los deportes, pero no al exceso. Practican algo de artes marciales y siempre tratan de ayudar a un amigo, en el caso de Lita a Serena, y en el de Bass a Rock. Claro, los chismes pronto no hicieron esperar. Los dos platicaban abajo de un árbol en el patio, pero por un lado, Rock y Bruce miraban con sigilo la escena, y Serena, Amy y Mina por el otro lado.  
-Ese Bass - sonrio Rock - me estaba regañando por eso y ahora veanlo a él  
-Bueno, hay que admitir que tiene buen gusto...  
-HHm - se volvió - acaso ya también tu estas trastornado?  
-Hey, solo comentaba, pero no te hagas, Nicolás ya me platico todo  
-Pues no es cierto, dile que son mentiras lo que vio o escucho.  
-Ah no - Bruce señalo a un lado - allí esta Amy!  
-Donde? - se volteo a todos lados - donde esta?  
-Jejeje, te engañe hermano! - se reía el chico de la pañoleta  
-Muy gracioso - se sonrojo - inclusive te dijo el nombre de ella, que canalla!  
-Claro que sí - seguía riendose Bruce  
Mientras, al otro lado..  
-Esa Lita! - sacaba Mina chispas - ahora ya tiene novio y no me dijo nada!  
-Hey - intervino Amy - ni siquiera es su novio  
-Pero parecen una linda pareja - sonrio Serena  
-Bah! Que linda ni que ocho cuartos! Apenas es el segundo día que se ven  
-Pues yo opino que es amor a primera vista - comento Amy. Serena y Mina se le quedaron viendo raro - bueno, también tengo derecho a opinar  
-Pues ya lo creo - dijo Serena - aunque no les veo con la típica pose de enamorados, más bien de amigos  
-Así se empieza - Mina se remango - ahora vera Lita...!  
-Espera!! - Amy y Serena la sujetaron - no intervengas!  
-Parece que tus amigas no espían - dijo Nicolás en voz baja  
-Sí, y tus familiares hacen lo mismo  
-Vaya metiches - murmuro molesto  
-Dímelo a mí - dijo Lita también molesta - parece que no tienen algo mejor que hacer  
-Hey, porque no les jugabamos una broma  
-¿Cuál?  
-Ya verás... - le guiño el ojo Nicolás. Entre tanto, Rock y Bruce miraban algo aburridos la escena, mientras sus contrapartes femeninas tenían la misma impresión. Entonces, los dos se levantaron y se fueron tomados de la mano.  
-Que!! - gritaron Serena y Rock al mismo tiempo - no puede ser!!  
-Ese Nicolás!!! - exclamo Bruce  
-Lita!!! - exploto Mina  
-Oh oh - musito Amy  
La dizque pareja siguió como si nada, pero de repente se miraron y comenzaron a acercarse...  
-Ay no! - dijo Amy como asustada - van a darse un beso...  
-Sí!! - exclamo Rock - no puede ser!!  
Pero de repente, Lita y Nicolás se volvieron a ellos y les sacaron la lengua, comenzando a reírse. Era obvio que los dos grupos no les gusto nada eso.  
-Se burlaron de nosotros - dijo Serena  
-Cierto - se acercaron Rock y Bruce.  
-Bueno - se rió Lita - ahora no nos espíen  
-Así es - Nicolás le ofreció el brazo a la chica y los dos se fueron rumbo a otro lado de la preparatoria. Rock, Bruce, Serena, Mina y Amy se quedaron viendo...con extrañeza  
-Creo que tiene razón - dijo Serena  
-Yo apoyo eso - finalizo Bruce.

Afueras de Tokyo, Japón, 12:01 horas

Tres luces comenzaron a divisarse en el cielo, entonces a una velocidad meteorica, cayeron dentro de un paraje desolado. Eran unas especies de cápsulas, parecidas a la de los sayayins. Entonces se abrieron las compuertas y dejaron ver a 3 hombres con trajes elegantes  
-Veo que ya llegaron - se acerco alguien. Era Haruka con Michiru a lado  
-Hmm, así que nos esperaban - sonrio el más bajo de los 3  
-Más o menos - aparecio Luna - pero a que han venido  
-No se imaginan - sonrió el más alto - para ayudarlos  
-Acaso la situación es tan grave?  
-Parece que sí, nuestra princesa vió el futuro de su mundo...y del universo.

Fin del capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Star Lights vs. Hunters"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Tokyo, presente, hora actual...  
-Ataquen!!! - gritaba un robot con forma de tigre - destruyan toda esta ciudad!!  
Los androides obedecían fielmente las ordenes de su comandante. Era temible y sus gritos se escuchaban a los alrededores. Era el segundo ataque que organizaba Sigma contra la ciudad, luego del fallido intento que hizo Vile, por el cual fue destituido. Bit tomo su lugar, como observador y guía de la pelea desde lo alto de un edificio...  
-Veo que llevar a Neon Tigger a la batalla fue algo bueno señor - dijo Ronin  
-Sí, veo que el tenía ganas de pelear, espero que cumpla con los objetivos que le designe  
-Pues por lo que veo, no esta teniendo problemas con eso  
-Eso espero. Avísame cuando aparezcan esos justicieros  
-Como usted diga... - asintió el Samurai. Ronin siempre figuraba como el segundo al mando de cada batalla, y servía con la misma fidelidad a uno de los 5 grandes: Vile, Bit, Byte, Serges y Violen. No ambiciona ser como ellos, sino simplemente ser fiel a la misión con la que lo programo su amo principal: Sigma.  
La destrucción seguía, pero varias sombras observaban desde un edificio igual que los Mavericks.  
-Odio esperar - dijo una - van a hacer pedazos la ciudad  
-Sí, pero no ves que hay un Maverick con ellos  
-Eso no importa Neptune, nuestra misión es proteger este mundo  
-Lo sé, pero no hay que ser inprudentes. No recuerdas al anterior, casi nos mata al tratar de intervenir...  
-Tienes razón - entonces Uranus volteo y veo llegar a Saturn con su Silent Grave  
-Hotaru, que paso con Setsuna?  
-No lo sé, me dijo que iba a ir al futuro  
-Al futuro? Porque?  
-Tampoco lo sé, pero también se llevo a Rinni  
-Acaso habrá escapado?  
-No lo creo Neptune, me imagino que fue por algo a Tokyo de Cristal para vencer a estos tipos  
-Eso espero - volteo Michiru hacia los renegados que destruían una tienda de ropa - o no quedara nada de Tokyo  
-No puedo seguir esperando aquí - dijo Sailor Moon - van a destruir la ciudad  
-Tienes razón, mejor vayamos de una buena vez  
-Pero y el plan? - exclamo Amy  
-Deja que Haruka y ellas lo hagan a su modo - contesto Mars - siempre lo hacen así...aunque siendo sinceras, esos tipos no me dan tampoco mucha confianza  
-Pues tendremos que arriesgarnos...  
-Sí, tengo que ver a Nico... - Lita se tapo la boca, pero fue tarde. Las chicas la vieron maliciosamente  
-Aja, Nicolás eh?  
-Este chicas...  
-No trates de disculparte, te vimos la otra vez y estaban tomando un helado juntos!  
-En serio? - dijo Amy. Lita se puso roja como tomate  
-Es que..solo me invito a...  
Entre tanto, 4 figuras corrían a gran velocidad por las calles desoladas del centro  
-Neon Tigger eh? - dijo Bass - entonces ya comenzaron a sacar a los Mavericks  
-Eso temo - exclamo Proto rastreando actividad - y son muchos más renegados que la otra vez  
-Sospecho que Vile fue regañado - sonrió Bass - ese no es su estilo de ataque...  
-Sí, él no sacaría a un Maverick tan pronto  
-Ya veo - murmuro X, pero volteo a ver a su comandante que tenía una mirada distraída  
-Le pasa algo comandante?  
-No, nada...solo pensaba - dijo distraído. Rock fruncio el entrecejo y luego vio a Bass también algo distraído  
-Oye, que tal la cita con Lita? - le dijo maliciosamente  
-Bien, porque?  
-Nada, pero me suena algo más que una simple amistad... - sonrió  
-No trates de hacer que me apene, pues no lo lograrás  
-Sí como no - se unio Proto - y porque los vi agarrados de la mano la otra vez  
-Glup!! - trago saliva y se sonrojo. Había pasado una semana desde la batalla con S. Eagle y en espacio de tan poco tiempo, Nicolás y Lita se habían vuelto muy amigos, demasiado aun para sus compañeros y allegados  
-Dejen de decir eso, tenemos trabajo que hacer! - volteo la mirada  
-Siempre tratando de escapar del tema - exclamo Rock - me recuerdas a alguien  
-No te hagas, entonces que hacías ayudandole a Amy el otro día - le devolvió el ataque. Ahora Rock era el sonrojado y trato de excusarse conque Amy necesitaba un libro de él. Proto miraba divertido la escena cuando su casco comenzo a emitir un zumbido  
-Es aquí - dijo - hora de rock and roll!!  
X y Bass miraron seriamente a Proto  
-Lo siento! - recrimino - he estado viendo mucha televisión  
-Como sea, vamos! - Zero se adelanto y sus subordinados le siguieron. Mientras se acercaban, Zero recordaba una escena que paso hace apenas unos días..

Flashback  
-Rayos!! - exclamo Paul al ver que se le derramaba el café - odio estas antigüedades  
-Pasa algo malo? - llego una joven de cabello largo con tonos verdes  
-Nada, salvo que esta horrible cafetera siempre me derrama el café..  
-Paul, pareces de otro mundo, así no se opera una cafetera  
-Lo sé - se limpiaba la enorme mancha - pero no puedo evitarlo  
Setsuna sonrió y se sento a lado de él. Estaban en un cubículo pequeño, así que practicamente estaban pegados  
-A proposito Setsuna - se sonrojo - quisiera invitarte a cenar hoy..que dices?  
-No lo sé, dejame pensarlo - sonrió. Paul puso una mueca. Ella siempre le hacía sufrir enormidades hasta que aceptaba salir, pero esta vez, Setsuna sonrió simplemente  
-Esta bien,nos veremos a las 5, es que tengo que salir a un viaje de negocios esta noche  
-Negocios? Cuales negocios?  
-Algo que tengo que arreglar, no te preocupes, no voy a salir con nadie  
-Uff! Digo...es que... - Paul se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Setsuna lo miro de forma tierna  
-No te preocupes - penso - Ahora más que nunca debo ir al futuro, por mí bien, de la Tierra..y por el tuyo Paul  
-Chts! Y hoy que tenía día libre, ningún Maverick había atacado en los últimos días y por fin tengo tiempo de invitarla a salir luego de mil intentos...  
Sin querer, los dos se quedaron viendo mientras pensaban...  
-Lo siento - se sonrojo - es que yo...  
-No - Setsuna esta muy roja - fue culpa mía - sin querer, derramo su taza sobre Paul que apenas evito el ataque  
-Lo siento de nuevo!!! - exclamo - no se que me pasa...y..  
-No, no hay problema - y los dos se quedaron viendo así un rato..

-Comandante...  
-Eh? Que sucede?  
-Otra vez se distrajo, tenga más cuidado...  
-Lo siento, bien, dividanse y ataquen por los flancos  
-Entendido! - asintio el grupo y se separaron.  
-Ya llegaron - dijo Haruka - pueden verlos?  
-Eso creo - 3 sombras aparecieron - hmm, se nota que son fuertes  
-Ya lo creo Hiller - exclamo Michiru - mucho más de lo que parecen y... - entonces se escucho una explosión. Las 6 se asomaron rapidamente y vieron a las Sailor Scouts atacando a los renegados  
-Serena lo volvió a hacer - dijo molesta Haruka - no siguio el plan  
-Dejalas - dijo otra sombra - nunca cambiarán  
-Cierto - Saturn salió - y yo tengo que ir a ayudarlas  
-Hotaru no!! - Uranus trato de detenerla, pero salio rapidamente y no le dio tiempo.  
-Esa niña!! Cuando aprenderá  
-Ahora todo depende de lo que suceda  
Mientras, las scouts destruían a los renegados con sus poderes  
-Sailor Moon, esto fue una imprudencia - recrimo Mars destruyendo a varios con su saeta llameante - debimos esperar a la llegada de esos tipos  
-Deja de decir eso! - exclamo - no podemos dejar que estas cosas sigan destruyendo la ciudad  
-En eso apoyo a Serena - Mercury esquivo un ataque y luego congelo a 5 que Jupiter destruyo con su tormenta eléctrica  
-Sí, yo pienso igual y no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados  
-Me gustaría que Rinni estuviera aquí - dijo Mina - ataque de amor de Venus!!  
-Lo sé, pero Setsuna dijo que tenía que llevarse al futuro... - llego Hotaru destruyendo a varios robots con su hoz  
Raye solo suspiro y siguió atacando, pero entonces el visor de Amy volvió a prenderse como loco  
-Lo que me temía! - se adelanto - unoa de esas cosas ya aparecio  
-Cuidado!! - grito Venus al ver un enorme disco de energía ir hacia ellas. Las scouts lograron esquivarlo y entonces aparecio el autor de tal energía. Un enorme tigre con forma de smildonte (tigre dientes de sable) aparecio..  
-Oh, así que las chicas de las minifaldas volvieron a salir - sonrió - y veo que no han aprendido su lección  
-Pues no malvado - se adelanto Sailor Moon - somos las sailors scouts, que luchan por el amor y la justicia. Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!!!  
Neon Tigger le salió una gota de sudor igual que las scouts. Serena sonrio...  
-Lo siento - se disculpo - ya es fuerza de costumbre  
-Como sea! - Neon Tigger elevo su cola - mueran!!! Neon Thunder!!! - varias rafagas de energía salieron, tratando de darle a una de las chicas  
-Rayos! - dijo Lita esquivando uno - a este paso nos hara chicharrón  
-Eso lo veremos! - Raye se acerco - Flecha de fuego!!  
Un rayo de fuego salió de sus manos, pero Neon Tigger lo detuvo con la mano  
-Je, crees que con trucos de primaria, vas a poder ganarme...toma esto!! - le lanzo la flecha y Mars no pudo esquivarla. Salió volando por los aires y cayo pesadamente.  
-Raye!!! - grito Serena  
-Rayos! - exclamo Lita - Sailor Moon ve a ayudarla, nosotros...ah!! - Jupiter no tiene tiempo de terminar ya que una rafaga de la cola la golpea y también cae al suelo.  
-No otra vez! - dijo Hotaru - esto es demasiado!  
-S. Eagle fue demasiado blando, ahora preparense a morir...Dark Claw!! - saca una garras de sus manos y se lanza con fiereza sobre Mercury que se queda paralizada, pero entonces alguien detiene el ataque. Mercury despierta del estupor  
-Tú!! Eres...!- exclamo la chica. Era X que con sus manos, detenía la garra de N. Tigger a pocos cms de la cara.  
-X!! Maldito!!!- rugió Neon Tigger  
-Lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimos para insultos - aprovecha la posición que tiene para darle una fuerte patada que manda a volarlo a varios metros de ellos.  
-Ustedes de nuevo? - pregunto Sailor Saturn al ver llegar a los demás Hunters  
-Sí - Bass retrocede - y ustedes también...es mi imaginación, o cada día sus minifaldas son más cortas  
-Deja de decir idioteces - le recrima Proto mientras las scouts miran su atuendo. El comandante pone una mueca  
-Bueno, al menos pudieron detener a ese robot... - murmura Sailor Moon  
-Maverick si no es mucha molestia - corrige Zero  
-Parece que se volverá costumbre que las ayudemos - se volvió X  
Mercury solo sonríe y agradece al chico de la armadura azul.  
-Ayuda a...  
-Ya lo sé Proto - musito Bass - a curarlas..siempre me dejan sin diversión  
Neon Tigger se levanta y ve a 3 Hunters y 3 scouts frente a él. Retrocede y ve que la situación esta algo crítica  
-Veo que no quieren hacernos nada - murmuro Venus  
-Aun no entienden!! - se enfurece Proto - somos aliados!!  
-Oye, acaso me estas llamando tonta..  
-Podría decirse que sí - Proto le dirige una mirada asesina a Venus que se la contesta. Los demás le sale una gota de sudor  
-Dejen de pelear! - recrima Zero igual que Mercury  
-Idiotas!! - Neon Tigger se lanza sobre X tirandole un fuerte garrazo y este se estrella contra un edificio, quedando sepultado. El resto mira expectante, lo cual aprovecha el Maverick para asestar un fuerte golpe a Venus y Proto. Bass solo mira la escena mientras curaba a las scouts heridas  
-Rayos!! Más trabajo - suspiro  
-Esto fue por que nos descuidamos - exclamo Mercury analizando el poder del robot  
-Y me lo dices ahora - sonrió Zero  
-Ahora si mueran!! - Neon Tigger lanza su Neon Thunder, pero Mercury se adelanta y crea la niebla de mercurio. Aprovechando la confusión, se llevan a los golpeados a otra parte del campo. Mercury va sobre las ruinas del edificio preocupada por el chico que lo salvo  
-Oye - se dirigio al montón de escombros - estas...  
Entonces una mano tetrica sale entre los escombros asustando a la scout, pero X se levanta de un solo tirón  
-Sí - sonrió - estoy bien  
-Pense que estabas... - suspiro de alivio  
-Na! Con ese ataque no podría ni herir a una mosca - presumió X limpiandose el polvo  
-Eres demasiado confiado  
-Je, pero al menos parece que el chip que te dí, mejoro tu visor  
-Sí - sonrió - al menos esta vez no estallo  
-Esa sonrisa - penso X - Me recuerda a...  
-Que raro - pensaba Mercury - Su forma de ser me recuerda a..  
-Hey par de tortolos - exclamo Bass - tengan cuidado!!  
Los dos despiertan de su estupor y ven un enorme rayo que va hacia ellos, pero X quita del camino a Mercury y lo recibe de frente sin problemas  
-Eres un traidor Tigger - le recrima X  
-Dí lo que quieras!! - Neon se lanza sobre él, pero entonces una patada por el flanco derecho, lo mando a volar hacia otro edificio.  
-Para que tengas por cobarde! - era Proto con Venus atrás  
-Contrataque!! - Jupiter y Mars atacan ya repuestas y hacen que el Maverick tenga que retroceder, lo cual aprovecha Zero para cortarle un brazo con su sable de energía. Neon Tigger gruñe de dolor.  
-Malditos!!!  
-Lo siento, que acaso no fue de tu agrado - sonríe Zero.  
-Vaya, como siempre se llevan toda la diversión - llego Bass  
-Ahora no tienes donde escapar - le advirtió Venus  
-Creo que es hora de que salgan los demás - dijo Bit muy serio desde lo alto del edificio  
-Como usted diga...  
-Esos 4 son muy poderosos - dijo una de las sombras  
-Más de lo que crees - le contesto Uranus - y apenas es el principio  
-Neon, creo que es hora de que te despidas  
-No lo creo - el robot eleva su cola, parece que va a atacar, pero de repente, la tierra comienza a temblar..  
-Que demonios!!  
-Es un temblor - musita Sailor Moon  
-No!! Esto no es un temblor! - murmura Mercury con su computadora en mano  
-Claro que no! - exclama Proto - son dos mavericks más  
-Que!!! - gritan los demás. Efectivamente, el pavimento se parte a la mitad y dos figuras amenazantes hacen su aparición.  
-Pero que son esas cosas!! - grita Venus asustada  
-Lo que suponía! El aburrido de Spark Mandrill - musita Proto  
-Y el pesado de Blizzard Buffalo - interviene X  
-Mucho tiempo sin vernos - murmura un enorme Bisonte de color blanco - ahora preparense!!!  
-Así es - exclama el enorme mandril - ha llegado su fin  
-La situación se complica jefe  
-Ni lo digas mi fiel X, pero que tal el plan de batalla Z3  
-Otra vez eso! - murmura Proto - me aburre!  
-Pues no hay remedio - Bass comienza a acumular poder  
-Que intentan? - pregunta Jupiter  
-Algo divertido! - sonríe X y él también comienza a acumular poder. Mercury trata de leer las lecturas, pero X le previene  
-No lo intentes, nunca podrás medirlo  
-Frozen wing!!! - B. Buffalo ataca con su poder congelante, pero Mars interviene y detiene el ataque con su saeta llameante  
-Demonios!! - murmuro el robot - como!!  
-Prueben esto! - Neon Tigger ataca con su cola, pero Sailor Saturn crea una barrera de energía y detiene los ataques  
-Hotaru! - le recrima Venus - como no hiciste eso antes!!  
-Bueno, no me lo había pedido! - le contesta inocentemente  
-Sabes, has estado demasiado con Rinni - le dice Serena  
-Veo que esas chicas no son tan débiles - Zero saco su sable de energía, pero luego igual que Proto, desaparecen.  
-Que!! A donde se fueron?  
-Nos dejaron solas! - se asusto Mina mientras X y Bass siguen cargando poder  
-Ya verán!! - Spark Mandrill hace su Dash Punch hacia el grupo  
-No tan fácil!! - Bass eleva su cañon al máximo poder - Thunder Bolt!!!  
Una corriente de electricidad golpea de lleno al monstruo, inmovilizandolo  
-Mercury! - dice X - atacalo!!  
Amy obedece y ejecuta el fulgor del agua de Mercurio e inmediatamente, Spark Mandrill luce como una estatua de hielo y de la nada, Zero aparece y lo parte por la mitad, estallando en miles de pedazos  
-Lo..lo hice - tartamudea Amy son sorpresa.  
-Esto no puede ser!! - Blizard se lanza sobre ellos con sus cuernos al frente - nadie en esta dimensión puede hacerlo eso a los Mavs.  
-Pues ya hay alguien! - igual que ellos, Proto surge del pavimento y le propina un fuerte golpe al robot que cae atontado.  
-X-Buster!! - X ataca y logra destruír parte de su armadura.  
-Creo que es su turno - sonríe Zero haciendo una reverencia a Venus y Jupiter. Las dos asienten...  
-Cadena de amor de Venus!  
-Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!  
Los dos poderes dan de lleno y mandan a volar al Maverick. Zero aprovecha para desaparecer y aparecer frente a él y lo parte en dos igual que S. Mandrill.  
-Van dos...falta uno - se vuelve hacia Neon Tigger que trata de huir  
-No tan rápido! - Sailor Moon ataca con su báculo lunar y destruye un carro que tapa la vía de escape del Tigre. Este se vuelve, pero ya no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, ya que es destruído por el ataque combinado de X y Proto.  
-Actividad? - el grupo le habla a Proto y Mercury que analizan los alrededores  
-Hmm, no...fue todo - apaga su visor Proto  
-No, actividad negativa - sonríe Mercury apagando su computadora. Un suspiro general se hace presente. Arriba, Bit golpea el techo del edificio  
-Esos estupidos!! - exclama irritado - volvieron a perder!  
-Nos vamos señor?  
-Sí, no hay más...espera - se vuelve - creo que tengo una idea  
-Lo logramos, y no se como! - dice cansada Venus  
-Cierto, gracias a...oigan! - Mars capta en plena retirada a los Hunters - a donde van?  
-A descansar, también tenemos esposa e hijos! - bromea X  
-No se hagan, todavía no nos dicen quienes son?  
-Este...  
-Bueno...  
-La verdad...  
Las scouts esperan una respuesta. Bass se adelanta muy serio  
-Es que...no!! Será para la siguiente vez - sonríe y las scouts se van de espaldas  
-No tan rápido - varias sombras caen también del cielo. Los Hunters se vuelven y ven a 5 chicas más.  
-Rayos! - murmura Bass - que acaso no se hartan de las minifaldas  
Las chicas se sonrojan, pero Haruka se adelanta  
-Sailor Moon, no volviste a seguir el plan - le recrimina Michiru  
-Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que esas cosas siguieran destruyendo la ciudad  
-Hmm, loable - murmura Zero  
-Creo que tenemos una cuenta pendiente con ustedes - les dice Uranus  
-Oh no, y para colmo tenía que ser la paranoica! - exclama X  
-Este - Haruka se sonroja ante el comentario - bueno..eso no tiene importancia. Tienen que decirnos que hacen aquí? Acaso estan con ellos?  
Los hunters se miran aburridos entre sí y dan media vuelta. Las scouts les sale una gota de sudor...  
-Oye, que tal si alquilamos Terminator 2 - dice X  
-No es mala idea, ver tanta antiguedad me gusta  
Haruka aprieta los puños  
-Chicos, recuerden que tienen tarea - les dice Zero  
-Sí mamá! - le contestan con un gemido. Haruka esta a punto de explotar  
-Y que comeremos?  
-Comida italiana creo  
-OTRA VEZ ESTAN JUGANDO!! - grita a todo pulmón Haruka. Los Hunters se paran de repente y se vuelven lentamente. Uranus se da cuenta de su reacción y se pone roja como tomate. Las scouts se miran apenadas de tener una amiga tan enojona  
-Uff! - suspira hondamente X - no tiene caso  
-No tan rápido - 3 chicas salen atrás de Uranus y Neptune - tenemos cuentas que arreglar  
-Vaya - sonríe Bass - al menos ustedes tienen otro diseño en el traje  
-Pero siguen siendo minifaldas - opina X.  
-Como sea - dice una de ellas - ustedes son los causantes de tal destrucción  
-Y dale la leche al niño! - se sulfura Proto - que acaso estabamos ayudando a esta destrucción  
Zero, Bass y X se miran y luego voltean hacia atrás. Incendios, pavimento destruído, edificios derrumbados, carros volteados y una fuente de agua abierta  
-Ejem - Proto corrige - lo siento, que acaso creen que estamos con ellos?  
-Eso no importa, hemos visto que ustedes seran los causantes de la destrucción de la Tierra  
-Hmm, y lo viste en una bolita de cristal? - dijo sarcasticamente X  
-Bueno - la chica de cabello gris corto baja la mirada - más o menos  
-Lo que pensaba - dice X - mejor vamonos, ya me duelen los pies  
-Ah no!! Las Stars Lights no lo permitiran!  
-Las que...  
-Somos 3 estrellas que surcamos el espacio, somos las Star Lights!! - exclaman las 3 haciendo poses. Los Hunters fruncen el cejo...  
-Yo soy Sailor Star Hiller!!  
-Yo soy Sailor Star Fighter!!  
-Y yo Sailor Star Maker!!  
-Las Sailors Stars han llegado! - las chicas hacen una pose de combate. Se hace un hondo silencio, pero entonces estallan las carcajadas de los Hunters  
-Jajajajajaja!!! - se cae X - eso es mejor que las presentaciones que he visto  
-Sí, jijijijijjjajaja - Bass se retuerce - es gracioso!!!  
Proto ni contesta, ya que la risa se lo impide. Zero es el único que ha permanecido serio durante toda la platica mientras las scouts les sale una gota de sudor  
-No se burlen! - dice molesta Hiller  
-Bueno, pero no respondemos si lo vuelven a...jeje...hacer - se levanta X. De nuevo la seriedad vuelve a los rostros de todos.  
-Y, que planean?  
-Pues les sacaremos la información, si es necesario a la fuerza - exclama Fighter  
-Chts! Creo que nos ahorraríamoss todo el tedioso interrogatorio si les platicamos nuestra misión valeroso líder - dice Bass con cierto fastidio - son demasiado testarudas  
-Así son las mujeres que querías - murmura Proto. Esto claro que hace que las chicas se enojen  
-A quien le dices testaruda! - se molesta Mars  
-A tí por supuesto! - le devuelve el ataque.  
-Creo que esto ya lo he visto en otra parte - murmura X  
-En fin, lo diran o no?  
Los hunters se vieron y luego salieron disparados por todas partes.  
-Alcanzenos si pueden! - se burlo Proto.  
-Entonces vengan aca!!! - las Sailor Stars salieron trás ellos.  
-Uranus, eres muy necia, acaso no viste que nos ayudaron  
-Si tu bien sabes Sailor Moon, nosotras no podemos confiarnos de cualquier extraño que llegue al sistema solar  
-Pero no ves que nos ayudaron, no entiendo tu actitud  
-Lo sabemos, pero...  
-Escucha Haruka! - Serena se molesto - ahora yo soy la líder de las scouts y la futura Reina de Tokyo de Cristal y te ordeno que si vuelves a hacer eso!!! Te desterrare de este lugar para siempre  
Uranus retrocedio ante la amenaza de Sailor Moon. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas porque nunca habían visto a Serena tan molesta por algo. Pensaron por un momento que era una broma, pero la líder de las scouts dio media vuelta  
-Nos veremos en el templo Hikawa...y sí algo le pasa a ellos por tus tontas sospechas, vete preparando..  
Haruka se quedo sin habla mientras Sailor Moon se retiraba. Mars se encogio de hombros y también salió tras sus amigas.  
-Creo que la Reina ha hablado - murmuro Michiru  
-Sí, pero al menos poco a poco se esta transformando en la Neo Reina Serena - sonrió Uranus  
Arriba del edificio, Bit contemplaba con deleite la escena  
-Esto es más que perfecto, he encontrado el punto débil de los Hunters...bien valió el sacrificio de 3 Mavericks  
-Le informo al Señor Sigma?  
-No, el debe concentrarse en el Armaggedon. Nosotros nos encargaremos por nuestra cuenta  
Ronin asiente, pero el sabe que alguien anterior ya dijo eso. Entre tanto, X corría con gran velocidad por una manzana local cuando una sombra cayo del cielo  
-Supongo que me atrapaste - X se detuvo  
-No se porque hacen tan díficil esto. Digamos solo que planean y los dejaremos en paz  
-Ja, y si te digo que trabajamos para Sigma, nos dejarías? No! Pero deben entender que no deben meterse en nuestros asuntos  
-Lo sé, yo no soy de este planeta, pero nuestra princesa nos dijo que una amenaza se acercaba al universo  
-Ya veo, por eso nos persiguen...pero deben entenderlo  
-Nosotras hicimos lo mismo y nuestras amigas terrestres casi mueren en una batalla terrible que sufrimos  
-Me lo imagino, sin embargo he de suponer que los enemigos que estan aquí, son muy débiles...  
-Acaso insinuas que somos...?  
-Así es...no pudieron con los Mavericks y planean defender su mundo. Solo se que quieren morir  
-Eres un... - Fighter eleva su broche - ataque estelar!!!  
Un rayo de energía sale hacia X, pero este con un movimiento rápido, desvía el balazo y se estrella contra un edificio cercano  
-Pero..como? - la scout esta pasmada  
-Je, tu poder es un poco más alto que el de tus amigas, pero no puede hacernos nada tampoco. Será mejor que no intervengan  
-Espera!  
-Lo siento - X sonrió - nos veremos!! - y sin decir más, una onda de energía azul rodea su cuerpo y desaparece. Fighter se queda observando los alrededores  
-Sigma? Más fuerte? Creo que tienen razón...  
Entre tanto, Proto y Bass también habían tratado de negociar, pero Hiller y Maker no se lo permitieron. Escapaban de las ondas de poder que les lanzaban  
-Vengan aca cobardes! - gritaba Hiller  
-Pues trata de detenernos - se burlaba Bass. Proto señalo un letrero y su compañero asintió. Se dirigieron hacia él..  
-Estan atrapados - dijo Maker en señal de triunfo, pero de repente, los dos desaparecieron.  
-Pero que!! Como lo hicieron!!  
Las dos scouts se detuvieron, sin embargo, efecitivamente los perseguidos se habían esfumado.  
-Son demasiado lentas - se oyo atrás de ellas.  
-Que!! - se volvieron y vieron a Bass y Proto recargados en el letrero - como le hicieron para?  
-Muy simple - Bass emitió un rayo que los rodeo a los dos y volvieron a desaparecer y luego reaparecer.  
-Camuflaje - murmuro Maker  
-Exacto chicas, pero como ya estamos aburridos del juego, nos retiramos  
-No sin antes pelear - se adelanta Hiller  
-Hmm, que no saben otra canción? - sonríe Proto mientras saca una flauta. Las chicas miran extrañas y comienza a tocar  
-Oye, oye!! Acaso estas jugando con nosotras?  
Pero Proto responde y la música inunda el lugar.  
-Eres un canalla! - trata de moverse Maker pero no puede. Hiller trata de hacer lo mismo, pero tampoco logra moverse. Proto emite una cara de triunfo  
-Acaso...nos hechizaste!!  
-Suena muy feo eso - dice Bass - más bien neutralizamos su corteza motora que se localiza en el área prefrontal  
-Que?!!!  
-Que solo les paralizo los músculos - murmura Bass - nadie entiende a los genios  
-Como sea, nos retiramos! - Proto baja su flauta y los mismos haces de luz cubren a los dos y desaparecen. Las scouts comienzan a recuperar el movimiento  
-Rayos! No logramos sacarles nada!  
-Sí, pero ese chico me recordo a Amy  
-Tienes razón, vamos...hay que volver. Ojala que Seiya halla sacado algo del otro

Metro City, 150 años en el futuro...  
-Doctor! - una chica de cabello rubio golpea la mesa de un laboratorio - deje de hacerse el bizco y denos los aparatos!  
-Pero Roll...aun no estan listos  
-No se haga tarugo! Se que tiene los transportadores desde hace 5 días, pero no ha querido darnolos  
-(suspiro) Esta bien, como quieran. Ya no puedo detenerlos - El Dr. Caín abre una compuerta con una señal especial y sale una caja que muestra dos cinturones.  
-Bien - Trebble se ajusto el suyo - por fin iremos al pasado  
-Deseenos suerte doc - se despide Roll al activar su transportador  
-Suerte chicos y regresen con bien - el Dr. Caín se despide y los dos desaparecen - ojala que no pase nada malo...

Fin del capítulo

-Pluto - exclamo Rinni mientras viajaban por el tunel del tiempo - porque vamos otra vez al siglo XXX?  
-Es por algo que necesito pequeña dama. Es de vital importancia para derrotar a esos tipos  
-A mí no me parece que sean malos  
-Lo sé, pero tengo que comprobarlo...


	6. Chapter 6

HUNTERS

por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic

Capítulo 6: Serenata

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Tokyo, Japón, presente, 9:23 am...

Luego de la batalla que tuvieron 3 días antes, los Hunters toman ahora un descanso. Los Mavericks ya no han aparecido, pero a pesar de todo, se mantiene la alerta amarilla. Nada nuevo ha pasado estos días, salvo la llegada de 4 chicos nuevos: Tom Jenkins que es inglés y 3 hermanos japoneses: Shun, Taro y Yoichi, que causaron una gran conmoción, por su parecido con los Three Lgihts, que meses atrás aparecieron y desaparecieron como arte de magia en la preparatoria Juuban. Los 3 hermanos se hicieron rapidamente amigos de los hunters a través de las scouts, sin saber que en el campo de batalla, todos eran enemigos a muerte. Por su parte, el inglés no parecía querer tener trato con nadie, siempre se mantenía aislado y solitario. Era apuesto en cierta forma, pero su forma de ser lo hacía ser poco atractivo a las chicas.  
Y en la clase de Física.  
-Como veran, si calculamos el radio de la circunferencia planetaria al cubo, podremos obtener la rotación del cuerpo en cuestión, según las leyes de Kepler - explicaba el profesor. Los chicos reaccionaban de diferente manera frente a tal clase.  
Rock tomaba una siesta mientras Amy escucha atentamente. Nicolás se mandaba papelitos en secreto a Lita, que igualmente los contestaba, siendo Yoichi el mensajero de tan divertido romance que ya se gestaba. Mina malabareaba un lápiz en la punta de su nariz mientras Serena solo hacía cartas de amor para su querido Darien y Shun solo observaba celoso lo que hacía la chica de las colitas. Finalmente, Tom siempre parecía pensativo, especialmente cuando proyectaba una mirada muy parecida a la que tenía Bruce. Este por su parte, tenía una lucha intensa de contestaciones con Taro en el segundo grado, ante la mirada de espasmo de la maestra y de los alumnos.  
-y finalmente comprobare la teoría de la gravedad, donde el objeto en cuestión, no es influenciado por algúna fuerza fuera de la gravedad - y el profesor dejo caer una pesa sobre el piso, causando un ruido tremendo y el despertar de varias cabezas. El maestro solo sonrió y continuo con la clase. Rock fue el primero en casi pararse de un salto.  
-Te volviste a quedar dormido - le dijo Amy  
-Es que es muy aburrido... - contesto algo sonrojado. Se sentía apenado por que Amy siempre lo cachaba soñando. Ya varias veces había intentado invitarla a salir, pero nunca tenía el valor para hacerlo. La consideraba la persona más inteligente y linda de todo el mundo (y por supuesto hermosa), pero desgraciadamente ella parecía no sentir lo mismo, lo trataba solo como un buen amigo.  
Por su parte, Nicolás y Lita ya eran novios practicamente, solo necesitaban formalizar su relación, solo que a ninguno de los dos se atrevían a hacerlo por pena.  
Bruce seguía de peleonero con Raye, y cada vez que se veían, tenían que sujetarlos para que no se golpearan.  
Mina solo miraba estas escenas y no podía dejar de sentirse algo envidiosa, debido a que ningún chico le hacía caso, aunque...  
Tan pronto cayo la pesa, a Mina se le cayo el lápiz y rodo hasta un mesabancos adjunto, el de Tom. Este desperto de su meditación y se agacho lentamente para recoger el lápiz y se lo entrego a Mina  
-Aquí tienes - dijo secamente. La chica asintió dando las gracias   
-Gracias lindo! - añadio coquetamente. Tom se sonrojo y se volteo rapidamente tratando de ignorar el comentario..

Tokyo, Japón. 11:21 am, en algún lugar de la ciudad  
-Roll - jadea Trebble mientras recorren las tiendas con un montón de paquetes - que crees que hacemos?  
-Pues no vine en balde al pasado, tengo que llevar algunos recuerdos  
-Recuerdos?! - exclama cansado - más bien planeas llevarte todo lo del pasado  
-Deja de refunfuñar, no puedo llegar con un solo atuendo a la casa de los chicos  
-Hmrff! - muge el pobre chico. Apenas unos días que llegaron y Roll no ha querido ir a la casa, en parte porque planea darles una sorpresa a sus camaradas y porque también quiere hacerla de turista porque luego el tiempo ya estara muy encima...  
-Roll - piensa Peter - ya verás cuando le cuente al comandante!!!

Tokyo, Japón. Labs. Neoworld...   
-Atchiss!! - estornuda Paul mientras teclea algunos números en la computadora - creo que me estoy resfriando   
Sigue tecleando y entonces echa un vistazo. Cambia rapidamente de ventana y entonces se ve un documento sobre la agencia de inteligencia japonesa  
-Me costo trabajo entrar - piensa mientras revisa una lista de hechos extraños que han pasado en los últimos meses.  
-Paul! - se oye de un lado. Rapidamente apaga el monitor y se vuelve a un compañero de trabajo fingiendo cansancio  
-Uff! Apenas logre terminar! - musita  
-Paul, perdona, pero quería que supieras que Setsuna regresa este lunes  
-En serio?  
-Sí, nos dejo un recado que dice que vayas a recogerla a la estación del tren  
-Yo? - frunce el cejo - pero porque?   
-Vaya pícaron! - le pica la espalda con el codo - acaso me vas a decir que no les he visto juntos?  
-Oye, no seas metiche y no digas eso que no es cierto! - exclama Paul sonrojado y se vuelve hacia la computadora...pero también esta contento porque Setsuna le pidió explítamente que fuera a recogerla.

Japón, en algún lugar desconocido...   
Ronin camina por un enorme pasillo y entonces una puerta se abre. La luz lo dislumbra y ve hacia el trono que tiene frente a él (Marcha imperial por favor!).  
-Que noticias me tienes? - murmura una voz desde el trono  
-Ninguna novedad señor - se hinca Ronin - el espía no ha reportado nada hasta el momento  
-Hmm, crees que sea de fiar, arriesgue mucho por el pellejo de ese tonto   
-No se preocupe Señor, de seguro él se encargara perfectamente de esta misión, es muy confiable   
-Eso espero Ronin... - lentamente se vuelve. Es Sigma, señor y amo de los Mavericks - y como esta la flota de avanzada?  
-A un 90 mi lord, pronto estara lista para el ataque principal a Yokohama  
-Perfecto, ahora asegurate que ese idiota de Bit no vuelva a echar a perder la misión...o sera executado  
-Como usted diga mi lord  
-Bien, primero sera este pequeño país y luego...el mundo!!!

Tokyo, Japón. 12:11 pm...  
-Dices que quieres que!!! - gritan Bruce y Nicolás  
-Llevarle serenata - dice simplemente Rock - me he dado cuenta de que si no va a ser por la buena, sera por la buena  
Nicolás y Bruce se miran tratando de comprender el lenguaje de Rock   
-Miren, como han visto, no he podido invitarla ni siquiera a salir por causas que se salen fuera de mi control   
-Tímidez - mascullo Bruce.  
-Como sea - Rock contesta algo molesto - en fin, que opinan?  
-Pues no sé - se toca la barbilla Nicolás - en este país no se acostumbra eso...  
-Lo sé, quiero hacer algo novedoso  
-Pueden enviarnos a la cárcel por hacer ruido a las 3 de la mañana   
-Eso me tiene sin cuidado  
-Y ella puede que te rechaze y...  
-¡Que no me importa!! - grita Rock ya desesperado - solo quiero que Amy comprenda que estoy enamorado de ella!  
Todos se quedaron callados ante la declaración de Rock. Inclusive algunos de los que estan alejados se quedaron perplejos  
-Como sea! - Rock se sonroja - ya era tiempo que lo dijera o no?   
-Bueno, pero no creí que te gustara tanto   
-Es que no sabes - se vuelve - es muy linda e inteligente. Realmente me gusta...nunca me había sentido así - el chico pone unos ojos muy grandes. A Bruce le sale una gota de sudor  
-Eres un idiota! - murmura - recuerda que la misión es lo más importante. Tan pronto derrotemos a Sigma, nos iremos al futuro de nuevo  
-Eso no me importa - Rock se voltea - quiero que sepa lo que siento   
-Y? Que tal si te rechaza? Tener que aguantar tus barullos de enamorado  
-Rech..Rech..Rechazarme!! - Rock se pone pálido.  
-Creo que no habías tomado esa posibilidad cierto? - le dice Nicolás   
-Es cierto - Rock pone cara de puchero - ella no me hace caso, la serenata no garantiza que me quiera...y...y...   
-Te lo dije - dice fríamente Bruce. Rock aprieta los puños y agarra del uniforme a su hermano   
-Que demonios te pasa? - exclama - dejame!   
-Eres un maldito Bruce, no se como eres mi hermano. No tenías que decirme eso  
-Es la verdad y debes aceptarla...entiendes?  
Pero entonces Rock le tira un puñetazo a Bruce y este cae pesadamente. Bruce se levanta furioso, pero entonces ve lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano  
-No - musita - no entiendo - y entonces da media vuelta y sale corriendo. Bruce baja la cabeza  
-Creo que te pasaste - murmura Nicolás   
-Lo sé, pero tiene que dejar de actuar como niño, ahora es un Hunter y sabe que no podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí...tal vez ni Amy lo quiera...  
-Quien sabe - sonríe Nicolás - todo puede suceder en esta vida   
Al otro lado de la preparatoria...  
-Que!! No te ha propuesto el noviazgo?  
-Bueno - Lita le sale una gota de sudor - no todavía  
-Lita!!! - exclaman las chicas - ya es tiempo, que esperas para hacerlo!   
-Yo? Porque?  
-Vamos, ya son otros tiempos. Ahora la novia debe ser la que proponga el noviazgo al chico  
-Pero eso me parece algo exagerado - dice Amy - al contrario, debe ser el chico  
-Na!! - se defiende Mina - la chica también debe tener iniciativa   
Amy solo frunce el cejo mientras Serena sonríe   
-No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos, que tal una cena romántica en tu departamento, de seguro te lo propondra allí..y sino, tu lo harás  
-Sí - Lita se levanta - ya es tiempo de que las chicas tomen el control de las cosas!!  
-Las cosas!! - Mina se levanta, tengo que ir por mi mochila! - y sale corriendo rumbo al salón  
-Mina últimamente se ha vuelto muy olvidadiza - le sale una gota de sudor a Lita   
Entre tanto, Rock esta recargado en la pared con una mirada triste. Sus ojos denotan que ha estado llorando. Aunque aún quiere estrangular a su hermano, sabe que él tiene razón. Pronto se tendrán que ir..pero también sabe que no puede irse sin decirle a Amy lo que siente. Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que llegaron y en mucho tiempo no se sentía tan contento de estar en lugar, desde que la primera que lo activaron, y todo ha sido por Amy. Al principio penso que solo era un juego, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. En especial, por aquella vez...  
Flasback  
-Jaque mate! - murmura Amy al mover a su caballo. Rock parpadea un par de veces y se cae de espaldas, haciendo un gran puchero  
-No es justo! Es la tercera vez que me ganas!!  
-Es que no aprendes, necesitas practicar más  
-Chts! - Rock se deja caer sobre la alfombra. A pesar de llevar varias horas jugando ajedrez, aun se siente muy bien. Esta en casa de Amy y es un sueño hecho realidad...y todo por un examen de matemáticas   
-Quieres que traiga algo de tomar, ya vamos a empezar con la segunda parte del estudio?  
-No, nada...así estoy bien - Rock se realza y entonces da una vuelta por la sala. Ve las fotografías de Amy..  
-Aun de niña era bonita - dice algo enbobado, pero entonces su rostro se nubla. Esta la foto de Amy con un chico en una especie de feria. Ella esta agarrado del brazo de él mientras sonríen. La toma y su mano comienza a temblar  
-Rock, de seguro no quieres... - Amy sale de la cocina y ve al chico con el retrato en las manos. Este rapidamente lo pone en su espalda.   
-Este...no, gracias  
-Ya veo - sonríe la chica. Se acerca a Rock y se le queda viendo con una expresión de seriedad. Rock se sonroja y sin querer, se tropieza cayendo totalmente de espaldas  
-Je, te engañe! - se ríe Amy ante la sorpresa de Rock. Este se incorpora y trata de aparentar frialdad, pero entonces Amy toma el retrato y de nuevo lo coloca en la repisa.  
-Quien es él? - pregunta con tímidez  
-Un viejo amigo...solo que se fue a estudiar lejos  
-Lo extrañas? - pregunto el chico de azul con cierto temor   
-Un poco, era mi mejor amigo..  
-Novio?   
-No! - exclama Amy sonrojada - para nada! Solo amigos  
Rock suspira levemente y se sienta en la mesita de estudio.  
-Crees que algún día te enamores? - pregunta el chico  
-No lo sé - solo sonríe - pero si es así, ojala que ese chico tan especial, me haga sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo  
Rock solo baja la cabeza algo desanimado...  
-Te pasa algo? - se oye una voz. Rock despierta de su estupor y ve a Yoichi con dos refrescos en la mano  
-Yoichi - murmura Rock - podemos hablar un poco...  
-Sí, de que cosa?   
Y en el salón, se escucha una extraña conversación  
-Dices que no has averiguado nada?  
-Perdona Agile, pero estos humanos son muy raros. No hacen nada fuera de lo común   
-Sigue investigando, mi lord esta muy enojado, especialmente con la misión fallida que tuvo Bit  
-Ese idiota no podría comandar ni un ejército de moscas. Apenas regrese y le dare una paliza  
-Como sea, ahora tienes que investigar  
-Tratare y... - entonces el chico escucho ruidos afuera - tengo que irme, parece que alguien viene  
-Esta bien, cambio y fuera  
-Cambio y fuera - Tom guarda su comunicador. La puerta se abre de improviso y una chava de pelo rubio largo entra y busca en su mochila  
-Rayos! - musita - como pude dejar mi lunch...aquí esta! - saca una bolsa con dibujos de gatitos. Esta por salir cuando ve a un chico estudiando al otro lado del salón. Se acerca lentamente y sin que lo note, lee lo que esta en su mesabancos  
-Historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial - murmura Mina. Tom se vuelve y ve a la chica sonreírle  
-¿Que haces aquí? - contesta con un tono seco - se supone que no debería haber nadie a estas horas en el salón  
-Lo siento, pero Mina es muy torpe - se golpea la chica a manera de castigo. Tom sonríe, pero se da cuenta de su error y se vuelve hacia su libro, tratando de fingir seriedad. Mina ve su desayuno   
-No te gustaría probar un poco   
-Pobrar que? - se vuelve de nuevo  
-Un poco de mi desayuno - Mina le muestra la bolsita, pero Tom simplemente ignora el gesto  
-No, gracias..estoy muy ocupado  
-Vamos - insiste la rubia - solo un poco...es que prepare demasiado y además necesito una opinión  
-Opinión, para que?  
-Para ver como cocino... - Mina se sonroja - es que necesito la opinión de un chico y nunca he tenido novio y pues..  
-Bueno - Tom se vuelve hacia la chica - te ayudare, pero a cambio de que me dejes leer en paz  
-Esta bien - Mina abre la bolsa y saca una bola de arroz. Tom la mira fijamente y luego de unos minutos, comienza a comer  
-Y como esta?   
-Hmm..grunch! gruch! Buena...deliciosa!!   
-Que bien!! - Mina saca una bandera de Japón - Mina Aino es la mejor cocinera del mundo!! jajaja  
Tom se queda perplejo de la reacción de la chica, pero luego de unos momentos, la risa lo contagia y se une a la carcajada.   
-Bueno - Mina deja de reír - creo que ya es hora de dejarte, tienes mucho que hacer - la chica se levantaba pero una mano la detiene  
-No - sonríe Tom - creo que todavía tengo tiempo. Que tal si platicamos un poco?   
-En serio? No quiero ser una molestia  
-No lo eres, además, aun tengo hambre  
Mina sonríe y se sienta a lado del chico.

Tokyo de Cristal, Siglo XXX...  
Setsuna avanza por los pasillos del castillo de la familia de la Luna. Luego de unos minutos, llego a un enorme recinto, decorado con símbolos extraños. Setsuna sube a una especie de pedestal en el centro y se hinca en una marca que tiene la forma de la luna creciente. Una luz cae sobre ella y entonces una joven de cabellos rubios y vestido blanco aparece de la nada  
-Sailor Pluto - murmura la imagen - bienvenida al futuro nuevamente  
-Neo Reina Serena - asiente Setsuna - gracias por recibirme, y disculpe las molestias que le causo  
-No es ninguna molestia amiga, ahora dime, que te ha traído al futuro? Algún peligro nuevamente?  
-Sí, y muy grave. Esto puede alterar el futuro sino se trata pronto... - y entonces la scout le cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimas semanas a la Reina Serena. Esta solo escucha atentamente  
-Y por eso he venido Neo Reina, necesito que me ayude  
-La situación que me relaste es delicada. Ese tal Sigma parece que tiene aliados poderosos  
-Lo sé, por eso quiero volverme más fuerte. Necesito que las scouts tengan un sosten para las batallas que se esperan  
-Pero, y los sujetos que según las estan defendiendo?   
-Tampoco podemos confíar en ellos. Son salvajes como los mavericks y casi destruyen mi llave del tiempo   
-Sin embargo, no podemos desconfíar totalmente - musita la Reina recordando las palabras de Sailor Moon -pero no podemos depender de ellos totalmente.  
-Por eso, Neo Reina, quiero el poder "Interior"  
La Reina abrió los ojos  
-Que! El poder interior, pero Pluto...eso  
-Sí, se que podría matarme sino se ejecuta con cuidado. Por mil generaciones, esos poderes quedaron restringidos al guardían del planeta Plutón, por eso quiero usarlos ahora, para poder vencer a los Mavericks y devolver la paz a la Tierra  
-Tu decisión es algo apresurada...  
-Pero es la única que existe, por favor Reina Serena, concedame los poderes interiores, para que pueda añadirlos a los exteriores y del tiempo. Necesito fortalecerme...así como a la Pequeña Dama, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible  
La Neo Reina bajo la cabeza un momento. Sus ojos reflejaban duda, pero al ver los de Setsuna...ya había tomado una decisión.   
-Esta bien, Pluto. Tu deseo sera concedido... - La Neo Reina se materializo y entonces tomo la tiara del Pluto y la sostuvo en alto.  
-Por el poder del sagrado cristal de Plata, que los poderes de Sailor Pluto se materializen, que su energía sobrepase la de la muerte, la de Saturno y que surja como el coloso que es!!! - entonces el lugar se ilumino y miles de rayos se proyectaron sobre la tiara. Esta comenzo a brillar y luego de unos minutos, la tiara se volvió de color dorada. La Neo Reina se la entrego a Setsuna  
-Que el poder de la Luna llena te proteja Pluto - musita - y ojala que...   
-Ojala que sea suficiente - contesta secamente Setsuna. La Reina coloca la tiara y entonces una energía comienza a estremecer el cuerpo de la joven, como una descarga de electricidad. Setsuna grita de dolor, pero luego de unos minutos, la energía cesa y la scout, con el traje rasgado por el poder, se incorpora  
-Lo he logrado, pude resistir el poder interior  
-Me alegro por tí, ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad en tus manos  
-Sí, y lo comprendo su alteza...ahora debo volver  
-Sí, y que el poder del Cristal te proteja Setsuna  
La joven asiente y se retira. La Neo Reina solo suspira   
-Setsuna, eres única - sonríe...

Tokyo, Japón, siglo XX...casa de los Hunters   
-Que!!! - Nicolás casi se atraganta con la comida - vamos a ir todos!  
-Así es primo - asiente alegremente Rock mientras Yoichi saca una guitarra - los chicos van a ayudarnos con la serenata  
-Pero..yo no tengo ni idea de como tocar un instrumento  
-Pero tu voz es buena, caeran redonditas, ya verás  
-Caeran? A que te refieres?  
-Shun nos comento que las chicas van a ir a dormir a casa de Lita esta noche - sonríe Yoichi - y puedes aprovechar para declararle tu amor  
-Pero que dicen!! - Nicolás se sonroja. Era obvio que todo mundo ya conocía la relación que tenían Nicolás y Lita.  
-Vamos, esta es tu oportunidad...de los dos  
-Pero pense que Bruce...  
-Al diablo con ese amargado!! - murmura - solo quiere estar solo toda su vida.  
-Bueno y?  
-Y nada, iremos a la medianoche e iniciaremos con "Cielito lindo"   
-Cielito que!!  
-Cielito lindo señor - dice Rock con acento mexicano - y ya veran que es bueno!!  
Yoichi emite una pequeña risita mientras Nicolás solo se encoge de hombros,pero es obvio que ya acepto la invitación.

Tokyo, Japón. Centro de la ciudad, 4:55 pm   
El misterioso Tom caminaba por las calles aun recordando la platica que había tenido con esa chica tan extraña, pero a la vez tan divertida. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, pero luego de meditar un rato, decidió ignorar eso y volvió a enfocarse en la delicada misión que tenía. Siguió caminando cuando llego a un local, que tenía por el nombre de Crowns  
-Tal vez aquí pueda comer un poco - murmuro - aun me quede con hambre luego del lunch de Mi...digo...bah! No entiendo porque la recuerdo - y entro. Se sento frente a una ventana y observaba a la gente pasar mientras esperaba una hamburguesa que había pedido. A pesar de todo, seguía sintiendose de buen humor, algo en esta ciudad lo hacía sentir libre de todo y a la vez tranquilo. Era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido. Diferente a todos, aun al mismo deseo de destrucción que tanto tiempo había experimentado.  
-Porque tan solo? - se escucho una voz atrás. Tom se volvió y vio a Mina  
-Que haces aquí? - dijo en cierto tono de sorpresa  
-A jugar un poco en las maquinitas  
-Maquinitas?  
-Sí, para relajarme un poco - sonríe. Tom se sonroja. Nunca antes había visto sonrisa más bella.  
-Este - baja la mirada tratando de aparentar seriedad - y es divertido?   
-Acaso nuncas ha jugado? - pregunta con tono de incredulidad  
-No realmente, pero a poco es divertido?  
-Un poco, que tal si probamos, tal vez seas bueno  
Tom asiente y sigue a la chica hacia las maquinas. Entre tanto, Raye espera al otro lado del local. No trae cara de buenos amigos. Se había ofrecido a acompañar a Mina para la caza...digo, la busqueda de chicos guapos, pero últimamente, no se sentía muy bien, y todo lo atruía a Bruce, el hermano de Rock. El tipo le caía muy mal y cada vez que se veían, se tiraban pestes y rayos de todo tipo. Era obvio que se odiaban a muerte. En broma, Mina le decía que del odio al amor hay un paso, pero ella remarcaba que realmente detestaba a Bruce, aunque extrañamente, siempre pensaba en él...   
-Que raro, porque Mina se tardara - penso al tomar un poco de una soda - tenemos que ir con las chicas a las 7...   
-Oh, pero si es la reina de Roma.. - se oyo un comentario lleno de sarcasmo atrás de ella. Raye apreto los dientes al reconocer la voz  
-Tu Bruce!!! - se volvió enojada - ya deja de fastidiarme..ojala que te caigas en una coladera y no vuelvas jamás!!  
-Mira quien lo dice, yo deseo lo mismo querida - se burlo Bruce   
-Eres un vil farsante, aun no se como te soporto   
-Pues no tienes que hacerlo, solo haz el favor de irte de aquí  
-Irme? Quien va a obligarme?  
-Bah! No necesito hacerlo, no me molestare con alguien como tú  
-Ja, solo eres un cobarde...  
-Eso ya no me afecta, niña consentida  
-Pues a mi tampoco, grosero malhumorado  
-Ni que decir biliosa!!   
-Idiota!!  
-Presumida!!   
-Estudiante de cuarta!  
-Sacerdotisa de la patada!!  
Bruce y Raye casi se iban a liar a golpes cuando Inazuki intervino oportunamente  
-Oigan chicos, hay un nuevo sabor de helado. No quieren probarlo?   
-Claro! - musitaron los dos y se vieron asesinamente - tregua¿  
-Tregua! - y salieron como locos hacia el mostrador. Inazuki suspiro de alivio...

Esa noche, en casa de los hunters...  
-Alguien toca querido? - exclamo Nicolás - ve a ver quien es?   
-Ya voy amor! - contesto Rock fingiendo voz de mujer. Yoichi solo movió la cabeza divertido. Era Paul que se dejo caer en el sofá  
-Tío Rico! Tío Rico! - se le fue encima Rock,pero Paul le dirigio una mirada asesina y el chico se retiro.  
-Chicos, que creen que hacen? - dijo al ver un equipo extraño en la sala  
-Ah jefe - sonrió Rock - necesitamos pedirle un favor  
-Cual? A quien mataron?  
-Es que...queremos permiso para dar sereneta  
-Serenata? A quien?  
-Os!! - Rock se froto el cabello - eso no se puede decir  
-Pero y "las tareas"  
-No se preocupe jefe, las "tareas" no son díficiles y ultimamente el "maestro" no ha dejado...  
-Pero..   
-No se preocupe Tío, si pasa algo, nos avisa   
-Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable - finalizo Paul. Nicolás y Rock se vieron alegres mientras Yoichi le salían signos de interrogación.

Tokyo, Japón, en casa de Haruka. 6:34 pm...   
-No ha habido actividad?  
-No Michiru, parece que los Mavs. estan planeando algo  
-Estos momentos son los más peligrosos - murmuro Seiya en su identidad como Shun - solo espero que no sea el preludio de un gran ataque  
-Sí, especialmente con el trabajo que tenemos hoy en la noche  
-Trabajo? Cuál Trabajo? - pregunto intrigada Haruka  
-Es que vamos a dar rondalla esta noche  
-Que! Van a cantar?  
-Sí, una serenata   
-Serenata? - las dos scouts se quedaron viendo raro - que es eso?  
-Es llevar una orquesta o grupo musical abajo de una casa y cantarle a una persona en especial - sale Hotaru con una bandeja con té - es muy romántico y se acostumbra mucho en América  
-Ya veo, y quienes son los que van a hacer semejante lócura  
-Unos amigos de la escuela, nos acompañan?  
-No, gracias, tenemos mucho que investigar - respondio Michiru - pero en otra ocasión  
-Y yo por mi parte, tengo que ir con las chicas a casa de Lita - sonríe Hotaru - hay algo que tenemos que arreglar  
-Bueno, aprovecharemos este descanso que nos ha dado el enemigo - Seiya se levanto - nos vamos hermano?  
-Sí, ya deben estar esperandonos...

Fin del episodio

Notas del autor  
Ora! Que capítulo más extraño escribí. Se sale totalmente del contexto que llevaba originalmente, pero bueno, espero que les guste. Sigo esperando sus tomates o flores (se aceptan cualquiera sin reclamos). Quiero agregar, que los famosos poderes "interiores" que recibio Pluto, es porque Plutón es el único de los planetas llamados exteriores, es rocoso (Saturno, Jupiter, etc. son gaseosos), así que Plutón tiene características de las dos tipos de sailor scouts que existen. Bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

-Roll..digo, Sonya...ya vamos con los chicos...llevamos días caminando  
-No exageres, solo han sido 3...todavía falta que termine con el sector sur  
-Oh Dios, librame de esto!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic

"Hunters"

por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Capítulo 7: Romances

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Tokyo, Japón. 8:31 pm  
-Juegas muy bien para ser la primera vez - dijo Mina mientras sorbía un helado.  
-Esto es exquisito - murmuro - nunca había probado algo así   
-Hablas en serio? - se sorprendió Mina - acaso vienes de otro país  
-Este, algo por el estilo - el extraño se volvió, tratando de evitar el interrogatorio de Mina.  
-Como sea, es una lástima que te lo hallas perdido por tanto tiempo..gracias por invitarme  
-No fue nada, al contrario, tu me enseñaste como jugar..  
-Entonces seamos amigos - dijo muy alegre  
-Amigos? - frunció el cejo - como que amigos?  
-Sí, tiene algo de malo?  
-No, solo que...tampoco tengo amigos  
-Por Dios Tom! En que mundo vives!! Mira, ahora somos amigos y punto - y siguió sorbiendo el helado. A Tom le salió una gota de sudor  
-Que mujer más extraña - penso - nunca había conocido a alguien así  
Entonces se escucho un ruido y los dos se volvieron. Mina vió salir de Crown´s a Michiru muy enojada. Se volteo y Haruka estaba en el suelo con varios moretones  
-Creo que se pelearon - musito Tom  
-Sí, y esta vez fue en serio - finalizo Mina - esto tienen que saberlo las chicas!  
-Aja! con que nueva pareja? - llego Inazuki  
-Vamos - se sonrojo Mina - que acaso no puedo traer amigos también   
-Eso dices, pero que paso con Koji, pense que..  
-Na! Ese tipo me aburrió. Ahora busco a mi verdadero amor  
-Ah ya veo - Inazuki le dirigió una mirada malevola a Tom  
-No es lo que crees! - Mina lo defendió  
-Esta bien, como quieras.. - pero Inazuki solo sonrió. Tom había estado escuchando y no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando...  
Luego de una media hora, se despidió de Mina y se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero entonces se metió a un callejón, apretó un ladrillo del lugar y una compuerta se abrió en el suelo

Tokyo, Japón, 11:46 pm  
-Maldita sea!!  
-Que paso Rock?  
-Me caí por culpa de este maldito piano  
-Piano!! - los otros se volvieron y vieron al chico con un pequeño teclado  
-Eso no es un piano - corrigió Shun (Seiya)  
-Lo sé, pero como no me deja caminar bien, me caí...además, sono más impactante  
-Dejate de hacer el payaso y vamos...se hace tarde  
-Hmrff, que gruñones!! - murmuro el joven de cabello azul mientras caminaban por las calles de un suburbio de Tokyo  
Entre tanto, en casa de Lita...  
-Bingo! - gritó Lita al lanzar las cartas - full! Yo gané!  
-Me rindo - Serena dejo caer su "mano"  
-Igual yo - Mina y Raye hicieron lo mismo  
-Como es que eres tan buena jugando cartas - pregunto Amy mientras leía un libro alejada del ambiente de "Las Vegas" que tenían en la mesa  
-Bueno, es que Nicolás me enseño  
-Ah - un largo suspiro no se hizo esperar. Lita se sonrojo  
-Bueno, tiene algo de malo?  
-No, nada - Serena comenzó a barajear - no tiene nada de malo, verdad chicas?  
-No, claro que no... - fingieron las demás inocencia.  
-Creo que ya es hora de dormir - se oyo una voz desde la sala. Michiru apareció con Hotaru bostezando  
-Me sorprende que Haruka no halla venido - murmuró Lita  
-Bueno - la joven bajo la mirada - no se porque yo tampoco  
Mina tuvo entonces el impulso de hablar, pero mejor decidió callar y siguió jugando.  
-Pero aun no entiendo porque solo hemos descansado. Deberíamos estar planeando como detener a los Hunters  
-Sí, sin Haruka o Luna, esto pierde algo de seriedad - musitó triste Serena - pero ni modo! Quien juega de nuevo?  
A las chicas les salió una gota de sudor  
-Bueno - Michiru se sentó - creo que yo jugare...  
-Bueno, por mi parte - Hotaru bostezo de nuevo - yo voy a dormir...hasta mañana!   
-Hasta mañana! - se despedían las scouts.  
-A proposito, cuando llegaran Setsuna y Rinni?  
-No lo sé, pero de seguro pronto - comentó Raye - tampoco he visto a Artemis y Luna  
-Me dijo que se iba a quedar en casa a revisar algunos archivos, tal vez encuentre algo que nos relacione con los Hunters y esos tales Mavs - musitó Mina tirando su baraja  
-Y Luna iba ir con Haruka a patrullar  
Se oyo un fuerte respingo.   
-Lo siento - Michiru cerro los ojos - continuen...  
Entre tanto, en casa de Mina..  
-Pero que!! - Artemis salió disparado mientras le salía humo a la computadora. El gato se asomó lentamente y revisó el equipo  
-Hmrrff, es la última vez que dejo que Mina meta esos diskettes...ahora que voy a hacer?  
Cerca de allí, Haruka iba con Luna, como en una especie de vigilancia nocturna  
-Nada - musitó - parece que esos tipos se esfumaron  
-Cierto, ya es tarde - Luna vió el reloj de un campanario - que tal si regresamos  
-Después de que demos un vistazo más  
-Esta bien, aunque me extraña que Michiru no este contigo  
-Bueno...- Haruka se sonrojo - creo que tuvimos un pequeño problema  
-Ah, ya veo - Luna le salió una gota de sudor al notar el moretón en el ojo de Haruka. Entonces pasó un chico a lado de ellas. Haruka se paró y volteó...  
-Hey! Acaso no es ese el hermano de Rock  
-Sí - Luna lo observo - pero que hace tan noche por aquí?  
-No lo sé, pero... - Haruka entonces recordó las palabras de Serena - na! Olvidalo! Sigamos buscando...  
-Esa chica se me hace conocida... - penso Bruce al verla alejarse - que hará tan noche? Tal vez un paseo nocturno...  
Mientras, en el departamento de los Hunters...  
-No entiendo - Zero revisaba los mapas de la ciudad - no hay suficiente lugar para instalar una base como las que tiene planeadas Sigma, pero entonces? Puede estar en el aire o en el mar...es lo más lógico  
-Aquí Proto, cambio - se oyo por el comunicador  
-Sí, aquí Zero, que ocurre?  
-Nada fuera de lo normal comandante. Echare una ronda más y regresaré  
-Esta bien, cambio y fuera - Zero apago el comunicador y entonces escucho el timbre - hmm, de seguro ya se olvidaron de esa idea de dar serenata  
De nuevo sono el timbre y Zero se levanto. Abrió la puerta y...  
-Sorpresa!! - eran dos chicos. Una chica de cabello rubio y uno más bajo con varios paquetes en las manos  
-Que!! - grito Zero - que hacen aquí?  
-Nada comandante, absolutamente nada - sonrió uno de ellos

En algun lugar desconocido, 11:58 pm  
-Así que Vile, que conseguiste?  
-Nada - la sombra se colocaba un casco, no dejando ver su rostro - solo pura basura  
-Pues que raro, yo te veía muy contento cuando llegaste  
-Je, es por algo gracioso que me sucedió  
-Vaya, vaya, así que experimentando emociones humanas. No creí que pudieras... - Agile no termino de hablar porque Vile lo sujetaba del cuello  
-Mira, deja de decir idiotez y media. Ahora informarme sobre lo que ha pasado  
-Erggh! Esta bien - Agile se toco el cuello - lord Sigma planea la invasión en un mes aproximadamente  
-Tanto tiempo?  
-Efectivamente. Quiere producir el máximo de unidades posibles  
-Sí, con esos Hunters rondando, será algo duro  
-Por eso tú debes revisar todos los rincones. Tienen que estar en Tokyo  
-De eso no te preocupes - Vile cerro la cabina frente a la cara de Agile   
-Maldita chatarra - sonrió Vile - pero ya verás luego que es el sufrimiento puro, jeje  
Vile se dejo caer en una especie de hamaca. Como un androide, no necesitaba dormir mucho, pero su mente se afoco a la persona que había conocido hace apenas unas horas. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía olvidarla...  
-Bah! - murmuro - solo son tonterías

Tokyo, Japón. 12:07 am  
Hotaru tomaba un poco de agua de la cocina, cuando oyo una especie de ronrroneo. Ella sonrió   
-Es la señal - penso y entonces emitió también un ronrroneo.  
-Perfecto! - asintió Shun (Seiya) - camino libre!  
Entre tanto, Michiru y Mina luchaban una última mano. La ganadora se llevaría todo el efectivo  
-Vamos Michiru, ríndete!  
-Jamás! Ya estoy a punto de vencerte  
Las chicas miraban con cierta expectación, a excepción de Amy, que comenzaba a guardar sus libros de la escuela.  
-Bien! Tengo 3 reyes y un 10! - dijo Mina triunfante   
-Pues yo tengo 4 ases! - Michiru dejo caer la mano y a la vez, la cara triunfante de la chica.  
-Eso no es justo! - exclamo mientras su amiga se embolsa todo el dinero  
-Te recomiendo que aprendas..no signifique que solo porque toque el violín, no sepa tampoco de cartas  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir. Luna y Artemis parecen que no vendran hasta mañana...  
-Cierto, mañana es sabado - bostezo Serena  
-Sabado? - se levanto Amy - rayos! Tengo clases mañana!  
Al resto de las chicas les salió una gota de sudor. Entre tanto...  
-Bien - sonrió Rock al ver que su improvisada rondalla ya se había colocado   
Rondalla es una especie de grupo de música, con coros y guitarras...para los que no conocen el término  
-Estamos listos! - levanto el pulgar Yaten  
-Bien!! Rascanle!!  
-Eh?   
-Que le rasquen!!  
-Eh? - se volvió a escuchar por parte de la rondalla  
-Que no saben que es rascarle? - se volvió Rock  
-Bueno...rascar es como pellizcar  
-O tal vez te refieras rascarle a la lotería...  
-Este Rock - dijo nerviosamente Nicolás - creo que tienes que explicarles...  
-Ah! - asintió - rascarle es un término que...arggh! ya estoy hablando como Nicolás  
-Muy chistoso...  
-Lo que quiero decir es que inicien con la tocada  
-Ah! - asintieron los 4. Rock suspiró  
-Bueno, rascanle maestros!!!  
Arriba las chicas ya se disponían a dormir cuando escucharon una especie de voz. Sonora, alta...pero muy desafinada  
-Que es eso? - pregunto Mina   
-No lo sé, tal vez el vecino puso la radio - se encogio de hombros Lita - suele ocurrir a menudo en este vecindario  
La voz seguía con su canción Cielito Lindo para los que no sabían...eh, digo, bueno, sin comentarios.  
-Es mi imaginación, o esa canción me recuerda a Rock  
Grave Error! En cuestión de segundos, varias miradas maliciosas se volvieron hacia Amy  
-Aja! Con que Rock no? - sonrió Serena   
-Sí, no pense que algo como eso te lo recordara? - sonrió Lita  
-Dime Amy. Piensas mucho en él? - sonrió Mina   
-No será que te gusta? - sonrió Raye. La chica genio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada  
-No..este...claro que no...solo que esas canciones, solo él..  
-Amy - intervino Michiru - no es bueno guardarse eso. O no me digas que fue accidente cuando los ví platicar en el Crown´s ayer  
Amy se puso de todos colores  
-Michiru!! - se enojo - te dije que no les dijeras y... -  
-Sí! Era cierto! - dijo triunfalmente Serena. Amy cometió un error nuevamente y trato de esconderse bajo la almohada de su colchón, pero era obvio que era más para no mostrar sus sonrojos que otra cosa.  
-Eh? - llego Hotaru fingiendo sueño - que ocurre?  
-No sabemos. Alguien esta cantando alla afuera - señalo Raye  
-Ah!! - dijo Hotaru con fingida sorpresa - así que aquí era la serenata   
-Serenata? - exclamaron todas - que es eso?  
-Bueno..verán... - mientras Hotaru les explicaba, abajo, Rock seguía tirando gal...digo, cantando  
-Como que no salen - señalo Seiya   
-Tranquilo hombre - dijo Rock - a veces se tardan en salir como una hora o dos  
-Que?! Tanto tiempo?  
-Bueno, que querías. El precio del amor  
-Je, me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conozco - sonrió Yaten  
-A quien te refieres? - dijo algo molesto Seiya  
-Sera mejor que te afines primo - dijo Nicolás - de seguro ya las volvíste sordas con tu melodiosa voz  
-"Ay, ay, ay...canta y no... - Rock se paro - tienes razón, con estas antiguedades, nunca voy a lograr nada. Hey! Que tal "Mercury especial R"  
-No es mala idea - asintió Nicolás - vamos!!  
-Que lindos!! - dijo Mina - así que eso es una serenata  
-Más o menos - suspiro Hotaru - y parece que les vienen a traer a ustedes.  
-Pero quienes serán?  
-No te imaginas - Mina le pego con el codo a Amy al escuchar la segunda canción - es Rock  
-Pero...porque..acaso - Amy se volvió a hundir en la almohada. Estaba como un tomate, no solo por los comentarios de sus amigas, sino porque esa canción la había escuchado antes y después de su intento de ir a Berlín (ver Sailor Moon R para referencias).  
-Y no solo eso - Hotaru se volvió a Lita. Serena interpreto la mirada  
-También Nicolás!! - exclamo. Lita fue la siguiente en sonrojarse   
-Vamos! Como crees que... - todas se callaron al escuchar una segunda voz unirse. Era más ronca, pero más entonada que la anterior. Lita solto un suspiro  
-Sí, es él - finalizo Mina  
-Entonces porque no salimos - se levanto Raye - será bueno ver que tanto cantan  
-Este, no creo que sea buena idea.  
-Yo opino lo mismo que Lita - se defendio Amy  
-No sean tímidas - Serena comenzo a empujar a Amy  
-Cierto, ustedes tienen pretendientes y no vamos a dejar que los pierdan por su miedo - Mina lograba mover a Lita  
-P..p..pero!  
-Nada de peros!! - exclamaron el resto. Michiru fue la única que no hablo  
-Hmmm - penso- tal vez sea divertido  
-Ya salieron!! - exclamo Yaten al ver a las chicas asomarse por el balcón   
-Bien maestros! - se emociono Rock al ver a la pobre Amy salir también - con todo!!  
Como si les hubieran puesto bocinas, los chicos comenzaron a cantar con más fuerza ante la mirada de aturdimiento y sorpresa de las que recibían la serenata. Mientras cantaban, Nicolás le dirigió una mirada llena de afecto a Lita. Ella, ya olvidandose de su tímidez, hizo lo mismo y le mando también un beso. Rock por su parte, no dejaba de ver a Amy, mientras que la pobre bajaba la mirada, para evitar que vieran su cara, aunque eso no le impedía ver a Rock. Raye y Mina solo se dedicaban a corear las canciones, no sin cierta envidia. Hotaru solo sonreía y no dejaba de pedir canciones de todo tipo. Michiru estaba recargada en el borde de la ventana que daba al balcón. Escuchaba divertida todas las melodías que ponían esos locos, y algunas dedicadas a las chicas presentes.   
-Ojala que Haruka estuviera aquí - penso - pero esa tonta...hmrrff... - se sacudio, como tratando de olvidar el incidente. Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de Rock  
-Bien señoritas, ahora va una dirigida especialmente a la señorita Michiru Kaiou..."You just my love"  
-Que? - Michiru casi se cae al escuchar eso. Rapidamente fue al balcón  
-Por parte del gran cantante...Shun Koun! - señalo Rock al joven que se adelanto.  
-Esto va dedicado a tí Michiru - sonrió - ojala que te guste!!  
Seiya comenzo a cantar ante el asombro de todos los presentes. Michiru, por primera vez, se le veía desconcertada, al grado de sonrojarse. Las chicas abrieron los ojos   
-Vaya, vaya - Serena volvió a entrometerse - así que Haruka ya tiene un competidor  
-Serena...yo.. - Michiru no respondió. Solo se quedo viendo a Seiya que le dirigía una mirada extraña a la chica.  
-Así que al fin pudo olvidar a Serena - asintió Yaten  
-Y veo que rapidamente encontro consuelo - le contesto Taiki  
Y cuando termino la última parte, Seiya hizo una reverencia y le mando un beso a Michiru. Esta se sonrojo, pero luego reacciono como ofendida y salió corriendo del balcón  
-Parece que díste en el clavo - exclamo Rock  
-Más de lo que crees - le contesto el joven. Entre tanto, Michiru se hundió en su cama y solo podía recordar la mirada de Seiya  
-Pero que trataba de hacer ese tonto? - murmuro muy confundida - no entiendo!  
Rock fue el siguiente con una canción, que termino parodeando, y haciendo que las chicas estallaran en risas. No había sido romántica, pero había logrado el objetivo de hacer que Amy se riera de sus disparates  
-Gracias amado público! - sonrió - y gracias a la señorita Amy Mizuno, que por fin, en toda la noche, logro que quite su cara de enojada! - le guiño un ojo, pero la contestación de Amy no se esperaba nunca...  
-Gracias - sonrió - eres muy lindo!!  
Ahora le tocaba a Rock estar rojo como tomate mientras las chicas reían de la reacción.   
-Parece que el tiro te salió por la culata - dijo Nicolás   
-Sin embargo - contesto Rock en las nubes - valió la pena!   
Nicolás fue el siguiente, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, logro la total captación de Lita. Mientras avanzaba la canción, no dejaban de tirarse miradas románticas. Rock solo suspiro  
-Estos dos si que son par de tortolos  
-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos - asintió Mina. Cuando la canción termino, los dos no dejaba de mirarse. Así pasaron 15 minutos, hasta que los chicos intervinieron y tuvieron que llevarse a los dos hacia atrás para evitar que retrasaran más la serenata.

Tokyo de Cristal, siglo XXX...  
-Así que como va la transformación? - dijo Setsuna viendo a través de una especie de cristal  
-Va bien princesa de Pluton. Solo que...bingo! Hemos terminado!  
Setsuna asintió y abrió la compuerta de la cámara. Una especie de monolito se erigia en el centro de la habitación. Entonces la compuerta se abrió y emergió una chica muy parecida a Serena, casi de su misma estatura y con un peinado similar  
-Lista Rinni?  
-Más que dispuesta. La princesa del Nuevo Milenio!

En fin, luego de algunas horas de canciones y temiendo que la policia llegara a detenerlos por armar semejante escandalo, decidieron retirarse, ya con una última canción  
-Bueno - dijo Yaten - y ahora quien terminara con esto?  
Arriba las chicas ya comenzaban a mostrar marcas de sueño  
-Sí, que el público se nos duerme - dijo Rock  
-Que les parece que yo? - se escucho una voz atrás.  
-Bruce!! - exclamo Nicolás - que diablos haces aquí?  
-El jef..digo, el tío me mando a buscarlos. Ya es tarde...así que para irnos, yo cantare la última  
-Esta bien, como quieras - Rock tomo una guitarra y Bruce se dispuso a cantar. Arriba, las chicas se sorprendieron de ver al hermano de Rock  
-Hey! Ese es Bruce!!  
-Sí, cuando llego? Parece que va a cantar  
Raye puso una cara de molestia y decidió irse a dormir, pero entonces una voz increíble la dejo pasmada. Se volvió y efectivamente, era el hermano de Rock, cantando "Kiss from a Rose"  
Las chicas pusieron su cara de romanticismo mientras Bruce cantaba cada palabra, pero especialmente Raye que no podía dejar de verlo.  
-Bruce... - murmuro. La canción siguió y cuando finalizo, la audiencia solto varios suspiros. No cabe duda que era la mejor voz que habían escuchado en toda la serenata. Raye despertó de su estupor y se volvió hacia las chicas, temiendo que la hubiesen descubierto, pero corrió con suerte  
-Bien amado público! - se adelanto Rock - gracias por sus aplausos y demás..nos veremos en una próxima función y.. - entonces se escucharon una sirenas - oh oh! Nos retiramos!! - y en menos de que canta un gallo, los 6 muchachos salieron disparados con todo e instrumentos. Las chicas soltaron una leve risita  
-Creo que ya es hora de dormirnos...que hora es?   
-Las 2 de la mañana - dijo cansada Mina  
-Hmm, ojala que no me afecte en las clases - suspiro Amy. Las chicas se golpearon con la palma de la mano  
-Amy!! Deja de pensar en eso, no ves lo que acaba de hacer Rock  
-Este... - la chica se volteo - mejor no hablemos de eso  
-Bien, yo también tengo que despertarme temprano - asintió Lita - le hare un pastel a Nicolás..fue muy lindo!  
-Sí, lástima que mi querido Darien no vino...pero bueno, la pasamos bien  
Raye se quedo viendo la ventana mientras sus amigas se iban a acostar  
-Raye...pasa algo?   
-No Mina - exclamo al ver a su amiga - solo pensaba  
-Sí, ojala tuvieramos la suerte de Amy y Lita, inclusive Michiru recibió canción, pero nosotras...  
-Cierto, a veces el destino es algo cruel  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya tendremos algún pretendiente  
-Eso espero - mintió Raye, ya que sabía que había alguien más...o eso creía

Tokyo, Japón. 3:07 am  
Despues de despedirse de los hermanos Koun (obvio que se cambiaron el apellido, o los descubrían), Rock, Bruce y Nicolás caminaban algo exhaustos, pero satisfechos por su labor realizada  
-Crees que Amy ahora se halla dado cuenta?  
-No lo sé primo, solo hay que esperar lo que pase, pero yo te recomiendo que te vayas despacio  
-Despacio? Tiene que saber que lo siento!  
-Hazle caso a Nicolás, el ya es experto  
-Que estas tratando de insinuar?  
-Vamos, no me digas que no nos fijamos como te veía Lita. Realmente los dos estan enamorados!  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe! - se puso rojo   
-Mira! Tampoco me mientas que cada vez que salimos de la escuela, te vas con ella al Crown´s a tomar un pastel  
-Hey! Quien les dijo eso? - el pobre Nicolás estaba ya de todos colores   
-Mina tiene buenos contactos - sonrió malevolamente Rock.   
-Es increíble lo entrometidos que son - murmuro Bruce   
-Bueno, sabes que no podemos dejar solo a nuestro primo!  
-Deja de llamarme así! - gruño  
-Como sea, todo esto terminara cuando derrotemos a Sigma  
Nicolás y Rock miraron de forma asesina a Bruce. Este solo frunció el cejo  
-Así que no pueden..  
-Pero tampoco puedes asegurar que sea pronto...tal vez pasen días, meses..o años  
-Esta bien, no voy a discutir contigo de nuevo por ese asunto.  
-Ok, y que has estado monitoreando últimamente?  
-Nada de actividad. Y me parece demasiado sospechoso  
-A tí todo te parece sospechoso  
Bruce no contesto al sarcasmo de su compañero de equipo y siguió meditando. Rock y Nicolás decidieron ignorarlo y siguieron caminando, cuando levantaron la vista hacia el departamento y entonces salió una gran explosión  
-Pero que..?  
-Diablos! - grito Bruce - el comandante!  
Aprovechando que era noche, los 3 utilizaron sus habilidades al máximo y salieron disparados hacia el departamento. Cuando llegaron, vieron la puerta del lugar en el suelo mientras el pobre comandante salía con una chica, jalandole la oreja..  
-Coff! Roll! Te dije que no tocarás nada!!  
-Pero solo quería hacer café comandante...que culpa tengo de que esa cafetera sea tan obsoleta   
-Roll? - murmuro Rock - acaso es Roll?  
-Así es chicos - Paul solto la oreja de su subordinada. Esta le dirigio una mirada seria  
-Roll! - reacciono Bruce - que haces aquí?  
-Pues vine a buscarlos. Quería saber como estaban  
-Pero...   
-Nada de peros - sonrió la chica de cabello rubio, con una cola de caballo - ahora me tienen aquí y les ayudare a derrotar a Sigma  
-Igual yo - salió otra figura cubierta de polvo - ya logre apagar el incendio  
-Incendio¡ - exclamaron los 3 - como que incendio?  
-Bueno, es que Roll no conecto bien la tomacorriente y esto provoco un corto circuito. Luego intento echarle agua y...bueno, el resto es historia!  
-Trebble - musito Bruce - tu también?  
-Sí, no pude detener a esta loca...lo siento superior  
-Ja, tu también querías venir, no te hagas!  
-Oh no! mi colección de mangas estaba en la cocina! - Rock se metió al departamento como loco mientras Bass miraba al extraño  
-Trebble - dijo con una voz ronca - Roll  
-Jejeje - sonrieron nerviosamente los dos acusados  
-Creo que tendremos que hablar esto en la mañana - dijo Zero bostezando - estoy demasiado exhausto para decirles algo  
-No se preocupe comandante - Bass puso una mirada de verdugo - yo me encargare de estos dos bribones  
-Oye! - reclamo Roll - somos iguales que tú, así que..  
-ASI QUE QUE!! - rugio Bass. Roll guardo silencio  
-No, nada - musitaron los dos como perritos. Rock salió entonces con una gran lágrima en el ojo  
-Sniff! mi colección de Memin Penguin se quemo!! buaaa!!!  
Bruce y Nicolás solo movieron la cabeza mientras Roll pedía disculpas al pobre Rock y Trebble seguía dando los pormenores del accidente. Zero ya se había retirado a dormir, para no escuchar más de sus subordinados.  
-Roll, no me digas que planeas entrar a la escuela?  
-Claro señores! - señalo la chica con una pose a la Sailor Venus - y verán que será la mejor!  
-Pero Roll...  
-Na! Mi nombre en este mundo es Sonya, así que respetenlo  
-Y el mío Peter - intervino Trebble aun con la quemada cafetera en las manos - solo que yo estare abajo de ustedes superiores  
Los 3 se miraron, como presintiendo que nada bueno saldría de esto. Solo se escucho un suspiro general...  
-Ok, ojala halla chicos guapos aquí - dijo Roll con una sonrisa que denotaba pura maldad. Al resto les salió una gota de sudor  
-Creo que esto realmente va a ser algo fuera de lo común - movió la cabeza Nicolás.   
Entre tanto, con los 3 hermanos Koun  
-Atchiss!  
-Salud! Estas bien?  
-Sí, pero tuve un extraño presentimiento. Como si algo malo fuera a suceder  
-Vamos - finalizo Seiya - que más puede suceder?

Fin del episodio


	8. Chapter 8

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic   
"Hunters"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Capítulo 8: Rock 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes 

Un campo azul se dislumbraba. No había cielo o tierra. Solo caminaba por una especie de piso invicible. No podía ver nada a lo lejos por una densa bruma.   
De seguro Bruce quedo algo, pense, entonces una figura aparecio frente a mí. Se fue acercando y era...¡Era Amy!   
-Esto tiene que ser un sueño - murmure, pero Amy se acerco poco a poco hasta que nuestros rostros estaban a solo unos cms. Me miraba con una cara dulce y no podía moverme. Se veía tan hermosa, tan encantadora   
-Me gustas Rock...y mucho - murmuro. Yo me puse rojo como tomate, pero estaba feliz al escuchar esas palabras de sus dulces labios. Fue entonces cuando me decidí a abrir mi corazón. Ella tenía que saber lo que sentía.   
-Tú también me gustas Amy - le dedique una sonrisa. Entonces cerro los ojos. ¡Sí! ¡Perfecto! Era todo lo que yo me acerque a ella y...   
-¡ARRIBA HARAGAN!!! - escuche una tremenda voz y en cuestión de segundos me ví tirado en el suelo, con las piernas sobre la cama   
-¡No! - exclame - fue un sueño!!!   
-Así es haragan - la voz de Bruce resono - despierta!   
-No tienes que decirlo - me levante con cierto rencor hacia mi hermano que sonreía malevolamente - ¿Por que me despiertas en sabado? La serenata fue muy pesada   
-Eso creí que dirías, pero recuerda tu deber como Maverick Hunter   
-No tienes que recordarmelo - murmuraba mientras trataba de vestirme   
-A proposito, Lita llamó temprano y nos felicito por las canciones   
-Je, al menos se logro el proposito, Nicolás debe estar feliz   
-Como no tienes idea. Se levanto hace 2 horas   
-¿Dos horas? - tome el despertador y eran las 10... - madre mía!! Realmente esta enamorado! Solo debió dormir 4 horas   
-Y tú no te quedas atrás... - Bruce puso cara de romántico - oh Amy! Abrazame!!   
-Que!! - le tire un puñetazo - acaso me escuchaste?   
-Algo por el estilo, eres muy apasionado- dijo con la mejilla roja, pero disfrutando realmente mi sufrimiento.   
-Deja de decirme eso - lo agarre del cuello - o me las pagarás!   
-Esta bien, esta bien - se solto - ahora vamos a desayunar querido Rock!   
Le dirigi una mirada asesina a mi hermano. Realmente podía ser tan cruel a veces, y esta vez, se paso de la raya. Al menos Nicolás estaba contento, algo bueno había salido de la serenata. Extrañamente me había acostumbrado a que Amy no me hiciera el menor caso. Me había hecho la idea de considerarla mi amor platonico y el furor de los primeros días de conocerla comenzaba a bajar en mí. El comandante tenía razón: eran amores de juventud...o eso creí hasta que a mitad del desayuno, sono el teléfono   
-Residencia Hamilton - contesto Bruce - ah sí...sí, esta aquí Amy   
Escupí el cereal que estaba comiendo   
-Que! Amy?   
-Así es galán - me guiño el ojo mientras me daba el teléfono - eres un conquistador!   
-Shh! Guarda silencio tonto...¡Hola! Sí, soy yo Amy...como has estado? Espero no haber interrumpido tus estudios y...oh! Sí lo hice...te perdiste dos clases por mi culpa - gota de sudor - yo, lo siento y...Que!! Sí, claro, en una hora...en el parque Rukawa, ok? Nos veremos...lo siento!! adios! - colgue como un zombie y me levante   
-Ahora que paso?   
-Pense que me regañaría porque falto a clases y..   
-Que!! Hiciste que faltara a clases?   
-Sí - puse cara de tristeza - se desvelo demasiado por mis horrendas canciones   
-Eres un tonto! y un incompetente!   
-Sí...   
-Un idiota!   
-Sniff...así es   
-Un imbecil!   
-Bueno...algo por el estilo   
-Una bestia!   
-Oye, no es para tanto   
-Un an...   
-Bruce!! Deja de aprovecharte!!   
-Ejem...lo siento, pero entonces que paso luego?   
-Quiere que juguemos un partido de ajedrez en el parque Rukawa   
-Ajedrez? Pero si me has comentado que siempre te gana   
-Bueno, tal vez quiera desquitarse conmigo, sabes que Amy no es violenta   
-O tal vez... - me sonrió pícaramente.   
-¿Que estas insinuando? - pregunte con cierta inocencia   
-Vamos, Amy y tú solos en el parque...eso me suena a otra cosa   
-Deja de pensar idioteces, Amy no tendría tal proposito   
-Quien sabe hermano! Las mujeres son muy raras   
-En eso tienes razón, pero Amy es diferente   
Bruce dió un largo suspiro   
-Esta bien, pero será mejor que te prepares   
-No habra necesidad, solo llevare mis pans y una camiseta. Dudo que vayamos a hacer otra cosa que jugar ajedrez 

-¡Hola Rock!   
-Amy - murmure - ¿Eres tú?   
-Claro, ahora si podemos jugar   
-Este...claro - estaba desconcertado. Amy había llegado, pero vestida como para una cita, con una falda azul que hacía juego con sus ojos y una blusa de color blanca y una botas. En cambio yo era el mismo ejemplo de un vándalo (como dicen las mamás), con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos pans de color negro y unos tenis. Era como si fuera a jugar baloncesto.   
Mientras la ayudaba, trataba de ocultar mi verguenza y no se si era mi mente, pero comenzaba a escuchar cuchicheos sobre lo "mal" que me veía. Finalmente nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesitas de ajedrez del parque. No me atrevía a levantar la mirada por temor a que Amy me reclamara algo. Solo miraba las piezas   
-¿Acaso te pasa algo?   
-No, nada... - murmure   
-Bueno, no me has levantado la mirada en todo lo que llevamos...no sabes que es de mala educación   
Me puse rojo al escuchar eso. Ya llevaba dos errores y ningún acierto, que pésimo iba a resultar este día   
-Yo...yo...lo siento, no quise   
-No hay problema - sonrió - solo bromeaba   
Bromeaba? Amy bromeaba conmigo? Esto era raro. Yo era el que llevaba la iniciativa en caso de bromas, pero Amy se me había adelantado. Fue entonces cuando me sacudí del estupor inicial   
-Esta bien, perdona mi forma de ser - dije en tono sarcastico. Soltó una risita   
-Eso es mejor, ese es el Rock que me agrada   
-En serio? - dije entre sorprendido y halagado. Ella asintió y entonces movió su peón   
-Comencemos! 

Un rato después, mi verguenza del atuendo se esfumo. Estaba disfrutando el partido, especialmente con Amy, la cual extrañamente cometía varios errores, lo cual aproveche para mantener una situación pareja por primera vez, ya que en encuentros anteriores, Amy me aplastaba sin misericordia.   
-Peón del Rey a la casilla del alfil de tu reina - y sin más su alfil cayo en mi poder. Ella frunció el cejo   
-Parece que al fin has mejorado - musito   
-Je, lo que pasa es que estas algo distraída   
-Se nota tanto?   
-Sí, acaso mi serenata te desvelo? - por fin pude mencionar lo de la noche anterior   
-En cierta forma, fuera de eso...me gusto mucho   
-Je, lo dudo...no es común que en Japón hagan eso   
-Sí, pero el tuyo fue un buen detalle. Ayudar a tu hermano para declararle su amor a Lita   
-No es nada. Es lo menos que puede hacer un hermano como yo - dije con cierto orgullo y sarcasmo. Amy movió y ahora yo era el atacado. Mi torre cayo sin querer por su reina   
-Y no habras ido con otras intenciones?   
-No, claro que no - mentí, pero pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.   
-Y la canción que me dedicaste?   
Deje caer el alfil que sostenía. Me miro con algo de desesperación   
-Bueno, eres una gran amiga mía, no solo ibamos a tocarle a Lita...también hubo para Raye y Michiru   
-Ah! - musito con cierta desilución. Seguimos con el partido y entonces una brisa se hizo presente. Pude ver como su hermoso cabello azul se movía al ritmo del viento. Oh Dios! Lucía tan hermosa y sentí desesperación al no poder confesarle mis sentimientos. Sin querer, me dí cuenta de que la seguía amando. No pude dejar escapar un largo suspiro. Pude ver que ella también suspiraba...   
El partido siguió y logre algo increíble. Solo nuestros reyes quedaron frente a frente. El partido había quedado en tablas   
-Creo que por fin logre sacarte un partido - dije con cierto triunfo   
-Solo fue suerte - asintió - la próxima no me dejare   
Comenzamos a recoger las piezas y sin querer, los dos tocamos el rey blanco al mismo tiempo. Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sentí como las mariposas se me revoloteaban en el estomágo. Era mi oportuidad.   
-Amy, yo...   
-Rock, yo quería que...   
Nos estabamos acercando cuando una explosión sacudio el lugar. No supe si agradecer o maldecir al destino, pero nos volteamos rapidamente y una columna de fuego salía del centro del parque   
-Parece que es un incendio! - exclamo Amy con su típica calma   
-Sí - musite, pero yo no lo creía así. De seguro eran los Mavericks   
-Llamare a los bomberos - musito Amy. Que suerte! Así podría irme sin problemas   
-Sí, y yo a una ambulancia - le conteste corriendo hacia otro lado. Aproveche para ir a unos árboles.   
-Bien - active el cinturón - X!!   
La armadura me cubrió en unos instantes y entonces encendí el scanner   
-Sí son Mavs - murmure al ver el registro de energía - son dos...Wire Sponge y Armored Armadillo...   
-X - se escucho por el comunicador   
-Sí, este es X, cambio?   
-Vaya! Hasta que contestas..hay actividad...creo que tú estas cerca del sitio   
-Sí, es en el parque Rukawa Proto..avisale a Bass, parece que son dos   
-Bien, ire para alla, cambio y fuera   
Asentí y utilizando el Dash impulse, corrí hacia el centro del incendio. Fue entonces cuando una sombra se coloco junto a mí   
-Sailor Mercury - musite al reconocerla   
-Hola! - me saludo - parece que vamos por el mismo camino X   
-Veo que aun me reconoces   
-Tú me ayudaste, así que todavía no estamos a mano   
-Hmm, es cierto - sonreí y luego de cruzar unos árboles, llegamos al lugar, que era una fuente destruída así como varios puestos de hamburguesas hechos pedazos   
-Rayos! Esos villanos si se pasaron de la raya al destruír eso   
-A que te refieres? A la fuente?   
-No, a los puestos de hamburguesas...yo solía comer allí   
Sailor Mercury solo se encogio de hombros   
-Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio! - utilizo su poder para apagar el incendio que se propagaba. Yo levante el dedo pulgar   
-Parece que fue un simple incendio   
-Yo no lo creo - murmure - había actividad Maverick   
-Dejame checar - Mercury encendió su visor y comenzo a buscar. Se detuvo luego de unos minutos   
-Sí, hay dos y varios renegados en los alrededores   
-Una trampa - murmure   
-Ya lo creo... - los dos nos colocamos espalda a espalda   
-¿Movimientos?   
-Nos estan escudriñando...hay uno que parece tener una cadena en mano   
-Wire Sponge   
-Y el otro tiene un nivel de defensa altísimo. Alrededor de un 200   
-Armored Armadillo   
-Los conoces...y que crees que podamos hacer?   
-Nada   
-Nada? Acaso no eres un Hunter   
-Je, pero si Bass estuviera aquí, Armored no sería problema...su ataque de electricidad le hace mucho daño   
-Ya veo... - Mercury señalo un poste de luz.   
-En realidad eres muy lista...me recuerdas mucho a alguien   
-No es nada...allí vienen! - justo al decir la última palabra, dos bolas de energía salieron. Alcanzamos a saltarlas   
-Vaya estimado X - Armored salió de los arbustos - admiró tus reflejos   
-Je - sonreí - creo que no deberían ser tan tramposos   
-Ni que lo digas - la voz de Sponge resono - el señor Sigma dijo que los enviaramos al infierno. A tí y a la señorita   
-Gracias por el cumplido - dijo Mercury - pero esto no sera tán fácil   
-Pues no esperaremos!! - Wire levanto su cabeza - storm attack!!   
Miles de rayos comenzaron a caer y los dos esquivamos con habilidad. Era obvio que Mercury había entrenado un poco   
-Esto no se quedara así! - escuche una voz y una enorme bola de energía surgió atrás de nosotros. Iba derecho a Mercury   
-Cuidado! - alcance a quitarla de enmedio pero yo fui el golpeado. Lo último que escuche un fue un grito de mi compañera y casi paralizado al suelo   
-Jeje - oí la risa estupida de Armored - creo que lo tenemos   
-¿Estas bien X? - la chica se acerco a mí, pero trate de detenerla   
-No...si me tocas te pasara lo mismo - le adverti a duras penas. Los dos Mavs se acercan - huye de aquí!   
-No te dejare solo   
-Esto no es un juego S. Mercury, esos dos son demasiado peligrosos   
-De todas formas...mi plan va bien   
-¿Tu plan? - dije sorprendido   
-Solo necesito que hagas un disparo al poste de luz...yo me encargare del resto   
-Pero...   
-Vamos, no pasara nada - me dedico una gran sonrisa. Realmente estaba sorprendido, ya que no mostraba señales de desesperación. Era muy diferente a las demás, especialmente a la que llamaban Sailor Moon.   
-No dejare que lo toquen! - Mercury se coloco frente a mí. Los dos Mavs rieron   
-Ja, dudo que tu poder sea suficiente para detenernos! - murmuro Sponge   
-No necesito de sus monstruosas habilidades para ser mejor que tú - Mercury ataco - Fulgor acuático de Mercurio!!   
Pero Armored desvío el ataque sin problemas   
-Eso no podra hacernos nada niña   
-Ah sí - la chica volvió a atacarlos dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no surtía efecto.   
-Esto ya me harto! Toma!! Snow attack!! - Sponge lanzo una ventisca, pero la sailor invoco un extraño poder que la cubrió.   
-Que! Como puede ser!   
-Je, esos ataques no me hacen nada ... - sonrió - Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!! - siguió atacando y alejandose de mí igual que los Mavericks. Era obvio que estaba esperando que me recuperara, pero no conto que el cerebro de Wire comenzara a funcionar   
-Armored, encargate de la chica...yo ire por el tarado de X   
-No!! - grito Mercury, pero los 3 no contaron que ya me había recuperado lo suficiente. Solo esperaba a que el Maverick se acercara   
-Bien X...luego de 100 años, es hora de que veas al creador   
-El que vera al creador serás tú!! - grite una frase al estilo de un héroe de película mientras le dispara con mi poder - X-Buster!!!   
El rayo mando a volar al Mav.   
-Es tu turno - dispare hacia el poste antes de que Armored se diera cuenta y este cayo cerca de él. Sin perder tiempo, Mercury utilizo su ataque de agua, lo cual electrifico el poste e hizo que el Armadillo recibiera una descarga impresionante.   
-Hasta la vista baby!! - dispare mi X-Buster y lo atraveso ya sin defensas, haciendolo mil pedazos.   
-Lo hicimos! - dí un grito de celebración mientras Mercury me abrazaba. Por supuesto no rechace tal abrazo, aunque era algo extraño en ella   
-¿Y porque esto?   
-Je, te lo mereces...me preocupaste   
-¿En serio? - me sonroje. Ella sonrió pero entonces mi scanner se iluminó   
-Abajo!! - alcance a asirla y llevarla al piso. Un poder de energía paso sobre nuestras cabezas y destruyo varios árboles   
-Parece que no te rindes - me volví hacia Wire que estaba ya en muy malas condiciones   
-Jamás! Ahora vengare la muerte de mi camarada y...Que!! - una cubierta de hielo se sembro en sus pies - que es esto?   
Me volví sorprendido hacia Mercury   
-Creo que es tu turno   
Asentí y sin perder oportunidad, líquide a Sponge sin antes escuchar sus terribles gritos.   
Pense que el resto nos atacaría, pero los renegados huyeron al ver a sus jefes muertos. Me acerque a los cuerpos destruídos de los Mavs e hice una oración   
-No fue tu culpa - musito Mercury   
-Lo sé - conteste. Supose que ella conocía mis sentimientos respecto a la guerra   
-Vaya, vaya - se escucho una voz que me helo la sangre.   
-¿Quien es? - pregunto la chica   
-Alguien que no me agrada para nada - solo atine a decir. Una sombra aparecio y se fue acercando   
-Saludos X! Veo que has destruído más de nuestros Mavs   
-Agile - dije al reconocer a ese bufón - que diablos haces aquí?   
-Agile? - pregunto Mercury - pense que era un tal Vile que los dirigía   
-Ese es solo un sirviente, igual que el tipo que tienes enfrente   
-Afirmativo mi estimado X...y pronto, como tu amiga, conocerán más sobre nosotros. Ten en cuenta que soy misericordioso. Podría pelear contigo, pero como Vile esta en misión, no estará aquí en un buen tiempo   
-Y se puede saber porque rayos me lo dices?   
-Solo es mi advertencia. La siguiente puede ser Bit o...   
-Ya lo sabemos - dos sombras cayeron del cielo, por suerte eran amigos   
-Creo que llegamos algo tarde - sonrió Proto - creo esa "cita" nos detuvo bastante   
Bass se sonrojo. Era obvio que había estado con Lita   
-Y en el nombre de la Luna pobraran las mieles de la derrota - se escucho una voz del otro lado. Mercury abrió los ojos y al instante el resto de las scouts aparecieron. Agile miro con cierto gesto de desprecio al ver a mis camaradas y a los de Mercury. Para acabarla de amolar, no podían faltar las Outers scouts y Sailor Stars.   
-Veo que se han multiplicado - exclamo Agile - pero su poder no será suficiente contra los mejores Mavs y guerreros de Lord Sigma...au revouir!! - el tipo se desvanecio en un haz de luz.   
-Ya ves Sailor Moon - reclamo la scout de color rojo - se fueron por tus frases nuevas   
-Oye! Ví esa frase en la TV con una chica...y además, fue culpa de Jupiter - la chica miró maliciosamente a su compañera de verde. Esta también se sonrojo (aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de porque>   
-Como sea, estan bien los dos? - pregunto Sailor Jupiter, que a mi opinión, era la más amable junto a mi reciente compañera de batalla   
-Sí - sonreí y me volví hacia los chicos - no hay problema...ah proposito, donde esta el comandante?   
-Este - Bass le salió una gota de sudor - tenía problemas con los "invitados"   
-Ya veo - dije con cierta desilución. De seguro Roll lo había llevado de compras y Trebble andaría con ellos   
-Bueno - la amargada de Uranus se adelanto - creo que ahora podremos hablar   
-Je, lo sentimos - mire a Proto y Bass. Estos solo se encogieron de hombros   
-Ya que...nos quitaste la diversión - y nos desvanecimos en el teletransportador 

-Así que estuviste a punto de...   
-Shh! - dije con cierta pena - no paso nada   
-Entonces porque te sonrojaste - me inquirio Bass. Yo me volví hacia la ciudad. Estabamos en un edificio cerca del parque.   
-Será mejor que vuelvas. Amy puede sospechar   
-Es cierto - desactive el cinturón y volví a mis ropas de civil - de seguro debe estar buscandome...tal vez le pida salir   
-Lo dudo, sabes que Amy no es ese tipo de persona   
-Ah sí, y Lita que?   
-No hablemos de eso - se volteo Bass. Su color rojo se veía aun con la armadura puesta   
-Ok hermanito, suerte - me levanto el pulgar Proto. Yo le dirigi mi clasica mirada asesina y baje. Por suerte habíamos logrado escapar de las Outer Scouts y las Stars quien sabe que. Ahora solo me importaba Amy   
-Ojala no le halla pasado nada - musite mientras buscaba por el parque. La policia y los bomberos ya estaban allí controlando el resto del incendio y las scouts no se veían por ninguna parte.   
-Rock! - escuche una voz atrás de mí. Era Amy...pero acompañada por Lita y Mina ¡Que mala suerte! Aquí termino mi sueño de tener una cita con ella.   
-Escuchamos lo del ataque de los Mavs, ¿Estas bien?   
-Sí, al menos los Hunters y las Sailor Scouts los detuvieron   
-No me digas que estuviste viendo la pelea? - me pregunto Mina   
-No, pero me contaron algunos policias - dije con cierto aire de inocencia   
-Ya veo, nosotras pasabamos por aquí cuando Amy nos dijo del incendio... - Lita le guiño el ojo a Mina   
-Sí - Mina le guiño el ojo a Lita. ¿Que diablos estaban pensando? Acaso...oh oh!!   
-A proposito Amy, no tenías una cita con Rock   
-Cita? - se volvió Amy - ¿Cual cita?   
Yo estaba al borde del colapso. En una ocasión le había comentado a Lita y Mina sobre mi amor por Amy y me prometieron no decirlo, pero creo que estas chicas tenían otro plan para mí.   
-Sí, te vimos salir del departamento con mucha prisa   
-Ah! Solo ibamos a jugar ajedrez - señalo la caja del juego. Lita y Mina casi se caen de la impresión y por fin pude respirar. Me había salvado y le dirigi una sonrisa a Amy...pero no contaba con la mente perversa de Mina   
-Hmm, ya veo...y ahora que estas aquí Rock, porque no la invitas a salir?   
-Que!!! - grite. Amy se sonrojo mientras yo quería estrangular a la chica de la cabellera rubia que reía. No cabe duda que Mina Aino no puede guardar ni un secreto.   
-Sí - ahora Lita se unio al ataque - con la serenata de ayer, algo debe pasar   
Grrr! No se como iba a salir de esta y lo peor es que Amy estaba escuchando todo mientras Lita y Mina me tenían como un prisionero kosoves y me miraban con una sonrisa idiota.   
-Bueno, y tu Lita? No se supone que debes estar con Nicolás   
-Sí, pero él tenía cosas que hacer y además, no trates de cambiar el tema   
Ratas! Mi arma maestra no funciono...había de cambiar de arma   
-Ok - me dirigi hacia Amy y me incline - querías salir conmigo Amy?   
Así es, iba a pedirle a Amy que...QUE!! QUE DIABLOS ESTABA HACIENDO!!! Para cuando me dí cuenta, Amy estaba roja como un tomate mientras Lita y Mina tenían la boca hasta el suelo. Yo me quede en trance, pero la respuesta de mi amada me dejo helado   
-P-Por s-supuesto - tartamudeo Amy. Casi me desmayo, pero logre mantener en pie y simplemente me límite a asentir   
-B-Bueno, e-esta bien (la tartamudez era contagiosa).   
Lita y Mina despertaron de su estupor y luego se pusieron a brincar de alegría mientras mi cita y yo estabamos muy apenados. 

No recuerdo bien lo que paso en la tarde. Vagamente puedo visualizar que estuvimos en una cafetería, luego en los juegos de video y terminamos en una disco, bailando hasta a la medianoche, cuando el cansancio ya cundía en los dos. Amy se comporto muy diferente a cuando era en la escuela. Ella me ponía una excusa de que Serena le había pegado algo de su manera de ser, pero en realidad, solo se comportaba así conmigo. Acaso le gustaba? Daría todo lo que tuviera porque fuera así, pero también el temor de que me rechazara estaba presente.   
Finalmente, ahora estoy aquí, frente al departamento donde vive   
-No quieres pasar? Mamá debe estar esperandome   
Eso me sonaba a que me quisiera presentar a mi suegra, digo, a la señora Mizuno   
-No gracias - sonreí - si me ve como estoy, va a pensar que su hija salió con un vándalo   
Ella solto una risita. Que encantadora era   
-No, como crees! Pero...si no quieres   
-Bueno, tengo que irme. El comand...digo, el tío Paul debe estar preocupado también   
-Ya veo - dijo con cierto gesto de desilución - nos veremos el lunes?   
-Claro! No faltaría por nada del mundo (ni aun muerto mi amada Amy)-   
-Esta bien, hasta el lunes - iba a dar media vuelta, pero se volvió hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla...Sí! un beso!!! Como la ven!!!   
-Gracias por todo, fuiste muy amable - se sonrojo y se metió rapidamente. Yo me quede embobado, viendo su puerta largo rato mientras me tocaba mi mejilla y todavía podía sentir su aliento junto a mí...creo que nunca me la lavaría   
-YAHOOOO!!!!! - salí como loco gritando mi alegría y hasta que llegue a la casa, donde los demás me preguntaron como me había ido. Mina de seguro les había contado, pero eso no importaba: estaba feliz!!! 

Ese domingo observaba las nubes moverse sobre el cielo de Tokyo. Aun no podía el hermoso beso que Amy me había dado. No importaba si hubiera sido solo por compromiso o por lo que sea, al menos le agradaba y eso era lo importante. Ya no le era indiferente   
-Pensando en tu amada?   
-Sí Bruce - suspire - la hubieras visto   
-Ya lo creo - se coloco junto a mí - pero eso del amor no tiene ningún sentido   
-Vamos! Es lo mejor que te puede pasar   
-Je, lo dudo. Mira como te ha dejado...ojala no me pase nunca eso   
-Pues con tu caracter, no tendrás tantas dificultades   
-Gracias - se volvió - voy a dar una vuelta de patrullaje, me acompañas?   
-No, quiero seguir viendo las Amys...digo, las nubes - me sonroje   
-Eres un tonto enamorado - refunfuño   
-Pero al menos no soy un amargado - le dije antes de que se fuera. El tipo si que es frío, aun no se como lo considero mi hermano y más como lo soporta Roll. Quisiera verlo algún día en mi situación, aunque eso sea imposible   
-Aquí Proto! - se escucho - actividad Maverick en el centro de Tokyo...necesito refuerzos!!   
-Rock, Bass, Roll, Trebble! - resono la voz del comandante.   
-Parece que por fin saldremos en acción - Roll salió de su habitación mientras iba hacia el techo del edificio. No era necesario esperar más y encendí mi traje. Iba a salir cuando voltee hacia el cielo   
-Esto va por tí Amy - sonreí y salí tras mis camaradas... 

Fin del Capítulo 

Notas del Autor   
Se preguntaran porque de repente el fanfic cambió a primera persona? Bueno, es que quise dar una perspectiva diferente y ver como piensa cada uno de los integrantes de los hunters así un poco más de su personalidad (y además porque estaba bloqueado y no sabía como continuar, je) y tal vez en los siguientes capítulos tenga el mismo formato hasta que termine con todos los Hunters y tal vez vea algunos detalles más a fondo con las batallas. En fin, espero no desilusionarlos y estare atento a sus insultos, comentarios y demás improperios contra o favor de mi persona. Hasta el siguiente episodio... 


	9. Chapter 9

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 9: Trebble  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Soy Trebble, un hunter o cazador de Mavericks. Hace unos días estaba en el siglo XXII y ahora estoy a casi 150 años en el pasado, tratando de derrotar a un enemigo interminable. Me importa? No sabría decirlo.  
A diferencia del Comandante, los señores X, Bass y Proto y la señorita Roll, yo solo tengo 14 años, aunque me han dicho que pienso a un nivel de adulto, vaya tontería.  
Ahora me encuentro corriendo por edificios antiguos de una metropoli llamada Tokyo. Es mi primera misión en este mundo y no tengo que decir que todo es como los libros dicen, aunque los monstruos y algunos detalles no vienen incluídos; no cabe duda que la teoría de las múltiples dimensiones es más que fascinante: es verdadera.  
Como llegue a ser un Hunter? No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero casi muero en una explosión que hubo en una secundaria. Mis padres murieron y yo casi perezco, sino hubiera sido por el Dr. Cain y los Labs. Impulse que me reconstruyeron casi en su totalidad como un reploid. Dicen que soy especial, pero en cierta forma lo creo porque soy el único reploid que si tiene una edad cronológica.  
En fin, a pesar de todo esto, me siento agradecido ser como soy. Tengo un gran comandante y buenos camaradas que se comportan más como mis hermanos mayores que como compañeros de armas. Para empezar, Zero es el mejor líder que he visto, siempre esta listo para cualquier cosa y es extraordinariamente fuerte e inteligente. X o Rock es el hermano mayor payaso que nunca tuve, siempre se la pasa gastando bromas y haciendose el gracioso, aunque ahora que esta enamorado, solo esta en las nubes. Bruce o Proto es el típico hermano que te oprime para que mejores, y me obliga a entrenar muy duro, fiel reflejo de su caracter. Bass o Nicolás, no sabía como describirlo, ya que cuando esta normal, actua como un sabio y consejero, pero al ponerse la armadura, se vuelve algo "loco" y tiende a ser pervertido. Y claro, no podría faltar Roll o Sonya, una típica hermana mayor que siempre te estrangula literalmente pero a la vez te quiere como un hijo. No cabe duda que tengo una "familia" muy extraña  
-Allí estan - señalo Bass. Llegue atrás que Roll y luego pude asomarme. Eran renegados que hacían varios destrozos por toda la ciudad  
-Creo que es hora de intervenir - iba a lanzarme sobre ellos cuando una mano me detuvo  
-Espera - era X - espera un momento  
Me quede extrañado y obedecí su orden. Unos momentos después, varias sombras cayeron del cielo. Los renegados se volvieron hacia los misteriosos seres que habían aparecido  
-Escucha! - era la voz de una chica - como te atreves a perturbar el orden y la paz reinante. Yo Sailor Moon - entonces una chica vestida en un extraño traje de marinero y falda cortísima apareció - te castigare en nombre de la luna!  
Me quede desconcertado mientras X, Bass y el frío Proto trataban de aguantar la risa. En cambio, Roll miraba con los ojos enormes  
-Y nosotras las Sailor Scouts - 4 figuras aparecieron más - te castigaremos por el amor y la justicia  
Mis compañeros no resistieron más y soltaron una carcajada tremenda. Por otro lado, Roll brincaba de un lado a otro  
-¡Que emotivo! - exclamo - es lo más bello y hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida  
Una gran gota de sudor corrió por mi cabeza, no cabe duda de que las mujeres tienen un sentido "raro" de la justicia, y eso lo reflejaban las chicas de abajo. Ya los chicos me habían platicado de estos peculiares héroes locales y no podía creerlo...hasta que lo ví por mis propios ojos.  
¿Acaso no les daba pena andar con esas minifaldas? ¿Acaso no les disgustaba decir ese lema siempre? Pues yo no tenía la respuesta. Simplemente la mentalidad femenina es una de las ramas más complejas de todas, aun más que una lengua antigua, como el latín o un idioma, como el chino.  
En fin, mientras Roll miraba con ojos brillantes aquella escena, mis otros compañeros seguían muertos de la risa. Entonces las "sailors" se lanzaron con los reploids, y para sorpresa mía, acabaron rapidamente con todos los robots. Sus poderes eran sorprendentes por así decirlo, ya que no utilizaban ningún tipo de tecnología para invocarlos, sino que simplemente salían de sus manos o dedos...  
Viendolo de otro punto, no había visto chicas más hermosas. Una destacaba por su extraño peinado en coletas, muy parecido a la de un mexicano que había visto en un libro de historia y su forma de ser era algo "graciosa". La segunda tenía el cabello largo y parecía una estrella de cine, pero reflexaba un carácter algo rudo. La tercera tenía el cabello corto y a pesar de su forma conservadora, se veía sencillamente genial. La cuarta era muy alta, parecía un chico a veces por su lenguaje y forma de ser, sin embargo, sus formas eran las mejores de las otras. La quinta..oh Dios! parecía haber salido del manicomío, ya que no paraba de brincar y atacar, aunque su cabellera rubia la hacía especial.  
-Parece que terminaron - sonrió X luego de limpiarse las lágrimas  
Todos los renegados estaban hechos pedazos. Una buena labor, aunque les faltaba velocidad. Entonces el visor de mi casco comenzo a parpadear  
-Es un maverick - musite - viene hacia aca  
-Es natural - bostezo Bass - se esta haciendo costumbre  
. Las chicas celebraron, especialmente la de las colitas que no dejaba de brincar y hacer el signo de amor y paz. Fue cuando el visor se ilumino al máximo y dos figuras emergieron de la tierra en un temblor: Tunnel Rhino y Storm Owl.  
-Vaya, vaya, así que nuevo estas entrometidas - trono la voz de Rhinno  
-Ni que lo digas - la voz de Owl contrastaba con la de su compañero - pero tendremos éxito donde los demás fallaron  
Las scouts se pusieron en posición de pelea  
-No será tan sencillo esta vez - sonrió la del pelo corto mientras encendía un visor azul, muy parecido al nuestro  
-Creo que es hora de intervenir - Proto se ajusto su escudo - vamos!!!  
X, Roll y Bass asintieron y cayeron a tierra. Yo iba ir trás ellos, cuando Zero me detuvo  
-Espera Trebble, quiero que te quedes a observar  
-¿Pero porque? Puedo pelear con ellos  
-No, hay algo más...por eso te necesito...solo enciende oído periférico...20000 db  
Simplemente asentí, a mi no me gustaba desobedecer al comandante y ajuste un control de mi casco. Los chicos cayeron junto a las Sailor y hubo un saludo amistoso, inclusive X se puso a bromear un poco con ellas, mientras la chica rubia le devolvía el saludo en la misma forma.  
-Oigan!! - rugio de nuevo T. Rhinno - no es momento de bromas! Los haremos pedazos a todos!  
-Eso lo dudo - sonrió Bass. Las scouts se colocaron entre ellos, como en una posición de batalla  
-Al ataque!! - Storm Owl y T. Rhinno se lanzaron contra ellos  
-Escucha Trebble - exclamo el comandante - espero que hallas notado la presencia de más personas aquí?  
-¿Más? No, no lo he notado - entonces active amplificador de campo y efectivamente, 3 presencias, un poco más fuertes que las scouts, estaban en un callejón, a lado del edificio donde estabamos  
-Sí - musite - ya les tengo  
-Bien, quiero que vayas a detenerlas, son las Sailor Exteriores  
-¿Las exteriores? Acaso se refiere a...  
-Sí, de seguro cuando los chicos terminen, querran detenerlos. Son demasiado desconfiadas, pero no podemos revelar más de nuestra posición  
-Ya veo, no se preocupe, las detendre el tiempo necesario, no será díficil  
-Sí, además tenemos que conseguir una cabeza de Mav...no podemos seguir buscando la base de Sigma por los métodos convencionales  
-Bien comandante, entendido! - asentí y me dirigí hacia el extremo del edificio mientras se escuchaban los ruidos de armas y poderes estallar en la calle. Entonces me asome por la guardilla y allí estaban las chicas. De nuevo encendí el oído periférico  
-Las sailor scouts son demasiado imprudentes. Saben que pueden morir con esas cosas  
-Sí, pero no cabe duda de que su sentido de la justicia es alto  
-Creo que debería ir a ayudarlas, pueden correr peligro  
-Esos extraños han demostrado ser buenos combatiendo, no te preocupes...pero tan pronto terminen, tendremos que "hablar" un poco...y además, si te fijas, otro aparecio  
-Pero parece una chica  
-Sí, esto no me gusta...debe ser una trampa. Estos tipos deben ser más, es hora de que hablemos  
Esa fue mi señal  
-No puedo permitirles eso!! - caí desde el techo justo frente a ellas.  
-Pero.. - la joven que parecía un hombre se desconcerto - quien eres tú?  
-Bueno - sonreí - soy un aprendiz de Hunter...mi nombre es Trebble, mucho gusto  
-Aprendiz? - tartamudeo la chica bonita, del cabello azul - acaso hay más de ustedes?  
-Hmm - levante la mirada - creo que sí, unos 100,000 de donde vengo  
-Entonces han viajado en el tiempo, como es eso?  
-No se preocupen, solo fuimos dos viajeros más...siento decirlo, ya que es lo único que puedo decirles  
-Entonces son dos más? - se acerco una adolescente hermosa, de cabello corto y una mirada tan tierna que petrificaría a cualquiera...bueno, tal vez a mí no, pero realmente era hermosa...aun cuando cargaba una especie de hacha  
-Sí - asentí - pero en mi mundo, no en este...  
-Pues pelearemos! - la del cabello corto se coloco en posición  
-Como quieras, pero tus poderes no son suficientes  
-Espera - la chica se interpuso - yo peleare Uranus...  
-Estas segura? Es muy fuerte  
-No te preocupes - sonrió - lo vencere  
-Eso lo dudo, a menos de que vayas a pelear con esa cosa - señale su arma  
-Te refieres al Silent Grave? Bueno, es que es mi modo de pelea  
-Entonces toma esto - escuche una voz de arriba y ví un objeto que cayo. Alcance a tomarlo  
-Guau! - exclame - el sable del comandante  
-Y bien? Que pasa? - pregunto con rapidez  
-Nada - encendí el sable - peleemos!!!  
Ella sonrió y movió su Grave con rapidez. Se notaba con habilidad y entonces una energía de color morado comenzo a rodearla  
-Trata de averiguar ahora el poder que tengo  
-Je, no me asustas - encendí el visor...y me quede pasmado! Su poder era mucho más alto que las scouts normales...inclusive tan fuerte como el de nosotros!!  
-Veo que estas impresionado - dijo con confianza - dejame presentarme: Soy Sailor Saturn, la sailor de la destrucción. Mi poder es tanto, que puedo destruir un planeta con él  
-¿Un planeta?!! - exclame - debes estar bromeando!  
-No, y ahora lo enfocare en esta lucha  
-Como sea - me puse en guardia - no me vencerás!  
Por primera vez estaba algo asustado, pero...no me vencería  
-Ahh!! - Saturn se lanzo con gran fuerza y alcance a detener su ataque. A pesar de su complexión, era muy fuerte  
-Eres hábil - musite  
-Y tú eres el primero que logra parar mi ataque - hizo un movimiento y me tiro con su Grave, pero dí una voltereta y caí de pie  
-Guau! Eres un artista marcial o que!  
-No, solo es natural - contrataque con sendos golpes. Ella esquivo todos con gran habilidad y luego dió un salto mortal. Estaba de espaldas, pero me atacaba con su Grave a gran velocidad, así que me agache y le tire una patada, haciendola caer  
-Vamos - sonreí - acaso ya te cansaste?  
-¡Claro que no! - se levanto - Silent Wave!! - giro su arma y una corriente de energía me golpeo, mandandome contra el muro. Eso sí me dolió.  
-Vaya! Ahora quien es el débil - se acerco. Aproveche para salir hacia arriba y apoyarme en la pared para atacarla. Resistió el primer embate, pero el segundo la saco de balance y le dí un fuerte golpe en el abdomen. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo al suelo, apoyandose con su arma  
-Ah..eso fue muy sucio...se supone que no debes golpearme - exclamo con dificultad  
-Lo siento - dije con cierta reserva - pero no soy como los demás hunters. Me retaste y debes afrontar las consecuencias  
-Lo sé - una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y entonces me dió un fuerte golpe con su Grave que me mando hacia atrás...  
-¡Tramposa! - dije con la mejilla enrojecida.  
-Oye, estamos peleando - giro su arma - voy de nuevo!!  
Trato de golpearme, y sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos, así que esquive todos los golpes y arremetí con el sable. Era una pelea, donde los destellos volaban, así como los golpes. Se movía de un lado a otro, dificultandome el trabajo, pero yo también saltaba y rebotaba en las paredes del callejón para desconcentrarla.  
-¡Toma! - dí 3 golpes con el sable que detuvo y luego contrataco con fuerza. Apenas pude pararlos y me salvo de milagro la pared, que hizo que atorara su Grave contra ella  
-Rayos! - saco con fuerza su arma de la pared, rompiendola en pedazos.  
-Tienes un gran poder - sonreí - aunque aun creo que no lo dominas bien  
-Tú tampoco..Silent Wave!! - de nuevo lanzo su corriente, pero con el sable la rechaze hacia un lado  
-Voy yo! - levante mi mano - Shadow Rings!!  
Saturn levanto su grave y creo una barrera de energía, dispersando los anillos de mi cañon  
-Parece que estamos muy nivelados  
-Ya lo creo - nos miramos. Uranus y Neptune habían contemplado la pelea muy asombradas  
-Chicas - exclamo Saturn - vayanse de aquí, pienso atacar con todo ahora  
-¿Estas segura?  
-Sí, no se preocupen - asintió. Uranus cabeceo y tomo de la mano a Neptune.  
-Así que no has atacado con todo - sonreí al ver correr a sus amigas  
-Exacto, sí lo hiciera con todo mi poder, corro el riesgo de morir  
-Un precio alto por un gran don...que poetico, me recuerda al Mercader de Venecia  
-Shakespeare eh? No sabía que hubiera un cerebro detrás de ese casco con forma de halcón  
-Que podría decir, me gusta leer...somos como Atahualpa y su hermano. Deberíamos luchar juntos, contra los Mavericks  
-Sí, pero la vida no es totalmente justa, así como la conquista latinoaméricana. Esta pelea no te recuerda al duelo de Verona  
-En cierta forma, solo que yo no soy Romeo  
-Pues serías uno bueno. Eres apuesto y hábil  
-Quieres que me descontrole cierto?  
-No, aunque..lo logre? - solto una pequeña risita  
-En cierta forma. Gracias por el cumplido - me le quede mirando  
-¿Que observas?  
-A tí, tú creo que serías una buena Julieta  
-Ahora tratas de descontrolarme a mí? Que tramposo!  
-No, aunque..lo logre? - ahora yo reí  
-Bueno, basta de charlas. Tengo un deber que cumplir. Siento eliminar a alguien tan bueno  
-¿Bueno? Acaso me estas halagando  
-¡Pervertido! - sonrió y comenzo a girar su arma a gran rapidez. Una gran energía comenzo a acumularse en ella. Por supuesto, no iba a quedarme atrás, así que guarde el sable y comence a cargar el cañon de plasma de mi mano  
-Preparate a recibir la mitad del poder que tengo - exclamo  
-Pues también ve la mitad del mío - levante mi cañon. La energía presente comenzo a crear una fuerte corriente de aire. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar  
-¡Poder! - exclamo - El juicio Final!!  
Y con un movimiento del Silent Grave, creo una corriente de energía diez veces más fuerte que el Silent Wave.  
-Sorpresa! - exclame - Shadow buster!!!  
Una corriente de energía de color negro salió de mi cañón y choco contra la suya. Por un momento se mantuvieron en equilibrio  
-Ríndete! - dije tratando de mantenerme  
-No lo hare, eso nunca  
-Eres una necia sabes?  
-Y tu un testarudo!  
Los poderes no pudieron más y una enorme explosión se genero, haciendo que los dos edificios contiguos estallaran en sus plantas bajas...

Lo último que ví fue nuestros cuerpos volar por el estallido...y luego todo fue oscuridad.

Cuando desperte, me encontraba con varias piedras encima de mi cabeza. Trate de moverme, pero entonces sentí algo blando sobre mi cuerpo.  
-Oye - escuche una voz conocida - no vuelvas a hacer eso o te golpeo  
-Que? - levante la vista y Saturn estaba sobre mi espalda. Dos piedras de granito arriba de los dos  
-¿Como llegaste allí?  
-No me lo preguntes, el chiste es que estamos vivos  
-Bueno, trata de moverte...no me gusta que estes encima de mí  
-Ni a mi tampoco, pero no puedo, parece que varios pedazos de concreto estan todavía arriba. Si me muevo, todo se vendrá abajo  
-Vaya cosas - suspire - estar abajo de una chica y todo porque nunca se rindió  
-Deja de presumir. Pense que eras más centrado  
-Lo soy, sin embargo, no me gusta esta posición, me estoy cansando  
-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada?  
-Trebble! - escuche a X gritar - ¿Donde estan?  
-Son mis amigos - exclame  
-Saturn! - escuche otra voz - estas bien?  
-Esa es Mercury - sonrió Saturn.  
-Aquí estamos!! - grite. Entonces escuche unos pasos y luego una explosión, como si demolieran algo. Las piedras de arriba comenzaron a ser quitadas y en un momento, la luz de sol nos caía de lleno. Pude ver a X y la otra scout destruir y sacar las rocas, hasta que hubo un hueco lo suficientemente grande  
-¿Que paso? Cuando peleabamos, hubo una gran explosión y venimos a ver que pasaba.  
-¿Y los Mavs.?  
-El comandante llego, y ahora esta con los demás, entreteniendolos. Estan resultando más díficiles...hmm  
-¿Que ocurre? - preguntamos al unísono  
-No lo sé - X se volvió a Mercury - que crees que estaban haciendo?  
-No es lo que piensas! - dijimos los dos con cierta pena.  
-Pues no sé - la scout de azul sonrió - aunque no sabía que Saturn fuera tan viva a su edad  
-Mercury! - protesto sonrojada Saturn  
-Y menos tú Trebble - asintió X - tan inocente que eres  
-Escucha, ayudanos a salir de aquí...porque luego me la pagarás  
-Esta bien, esta bien - X apunto a la roca principal y la destruyo - listo!  
-Por fin! - levante a Saturn y ella salto desde mi espalda  
-Am..digo, Mercury, Has estado demasiado tiempo con Serena  
-Lo siento - dijo con reservas. Yo tan pronto salí, casi golpeo a X  
-Oye, oye, tranquilo - musito  
-Estare tranquilo si no vuelves a decirme eso  
-Tranquilo joven pawadan, ahora debemos regresar a la batalla...bueno, si tú y la señorita ya terminaron su duelo  
Mire a Saturn y ella tomo su Silent Grave  
-Primero que nada, debemos detener a esas cosas...no hay tiempo para duelos  
-Creo que tienes razón - me volví hacia X - adelante!  
X asintió  
-Bien, vamos!!

-¡Centella relampagueante de Jupiter!  
-¡Thunder volt! - Bass y Jupiter atacaron a Storm Owl cuando llegamos, pero el pajarraco pareció inmune  
-Por favor - sonrió - eso me hace cosquillas  
Entre tanto, T. Rhino le daba muchas dificultades a Proto, Mars y Venus, al tener que esquivar sus brocas continuamente  
-Creo que tengo una idea - Saturn se me acerco y me extendio la mano - vamos...  
-Vamos que? - me quede desconcertado  
-Copía mi poder...si lo haces, podremos lanzar una enorme rafaga  
-Eres inteligente - y tome su mano.  
-Que picarón! - sonrió X. Mercury solto una risita mientras lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Mi memoria registró el ataque  
-Estoy listo - los dos nos adelantamos - a un lado todos!!  
Los chicos notaron nuestro grito y saltaron encima de los Mavericks  
-¡JUICIO FINAL!  
Saturn y yo ejecutamos el poderoso rayo que golpeo de lleno a los Mavs, mandandolos a volar lejos  
-Mi turno - Proto cayo al suelo y tomo su escudo. Lo lanzo contra Storm Owl que fue partido a la mitad.  
-¡Beso de amor y Belleza de Venus!  
-¡Love Break!  
Roll y Venus en conjunción lanzaron sus poderes contra T.Rhino, haciendo que quedara en malas condiciones, justo para los remates de Mars, X y Mercury  
-Flecha de fuego de marte!  
-Rapsodia acuatica de Mercurio!  
-X-Buster!!  
Los 3 ataques hicieron pedazos al Mav justo al tocar tierra.  
-Perfecto! - fue el grito final. Mire a Saturn que sonreía  
-¡Esto no es justo! - lloro Sailor Moon - yo ni ataque...  
Una gota de sudor corrió por nuestras cabezas mientras Mars regañaba a su compañera  
-Buena jugada amigo - se acerco Proto - vas progresando pawadan  
-No es nada - me sonroje de pena.  
-Gracias de nuevo chicos - asintió Venus  
-Al contrario, fue un placer - dijo galantamente Bass  
-Pues de nuevo volvieron a hacerlo! - rugio Mars - acaso no pueden causar menos destrucción  
-Mira, tú también hiciste estos destrozos! - le contesto Proto en el mismo tono.  
-Allí van de nuevo - movió la cabeza Jupiter.  
-Ustedes no los habíamos visto - nos señalo Mercury - acaso son Hunters como ellos?  
-Algo por el estilo - sonrió Sonya - soy Roll y este chiquitín es Trebble  
-No me digas chiquitín - le conteste enojado y apenado. Se oyo una risa general  
-Bien, ahora que estan de mejor humor - se escucharon unas voces por detrás. Inmediatamente note el cambio de humor de mis compañeros  
-Miren - se volvió X algo molesto - cuando nos dejaran en paz  
-Hasta que aclaren que hacen aquí y que relación tienen con los Mavericks  
-Eso no podemos decirlo - el comandante aterrizo entre los dos bandos - ahora vamonos chicos  
El grupo asintió y entonces desaparecieron en los sistemas de escape. Yo iba a hacerlo, pero entonces mire a Saturn. Sabía que no debía filtrar información, pero tampoco quería tenerla de enemiga en una próxima batalla  
-Ven conmigo! - la tome de un brazo y active el sistema de escape ante el desconcierto de sus amigas.

Aterrizamos en unos edificios cercanos.  
-Porque hiciste eso? - me pregunto con cierto enojo  
-No quería hablar frente a sus compañeras...lo que voy a decirte es confidencial  
-Entonces porque no puedes decirlo enfrente de todas  
-Porque inclusive mi comandante me lo tiene prohibido...  
-Y dime? Porque solo confías en mí?  
-Me pareces una buena persona y serías mejor, sino hicieras tantas preguntas  
Saturn se sonrojo ligeramente  
-Bien, antes que nada, ya sabes que somos Hunters. Venimos de un mundo paralelo al ustedes, pero en el año de 2150. Sigma, un viejo enemigo nuestro, decidió cambiar de planes y ahora vino a tu mundo para conquistarlo...ahora tratamos de detener los planes de ese malvado, cueste lo que cueste  
-Eso me parece normal, no veo porque el problema...podemos ayudarnos  
-No, es demasiado peligroso. Ya han visto a los Mavericks y me sorprende su avance, aunque nunca había tenido oportunidad de verlas en acción...sin embargo, este enemigo es mucho más peligroso que los que han tratado. Es desalmado y no se mide con nada para matar o destruir con tal de lograr sus planes - sin querer, mi voz sono más emotiva que lo normal  
-Parece que has sufrido mucho por ese tipo  
-Sí, pero no es algo que importe ahora...Sigma de seguro esta construyendo una base cerca de aquí y planea invadir la ciudad y sus alrededores para poner su centro de operaciones  
-Eso es terrible!  
-Sí, mandara un ejército que no podremos detener sin destruir toda la ciudad. Debemos detener a Sigma antes que ocurra  
Saturn se volvió, pude notar que su rostro reflejaba preocupación  
-Ya hemos librado batallas terribles, pero lo que dices suena aterrador  
-Lo es, creeme  
La chica se volteo y camino hacia mí. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas  
-Prometeme que no eres parte de ellos, que no me estas engañando  
-Nunca lo haría...menos a un jovencita tan linda como tú  
-Eres un presumido - ella sonrió - no lo dire...y puedes contar con mi apoyo. Ahora que se lo que hacen.  
-Gracias, y defendere esta ciudad. Sigma será derrotado  
Nos miramos un buen rato y entonces me aleje poco a poco  
-Me gustaría conocer más sobre tí y sobre tu mundo  
-Yo igual - conteste - sin embargo, no es el momento. Tal vez algún día  
Saturn solo asintió y yo toque mi ES (Escape System...me desespera escribir todo el término), desaparecí al instante...

De seguro muchos ustedes, mentes perversas deben creer que ya me enamore de esta chica. Es cierto que es linda y muy bonita, pero ante todo, esta el deber, así que no se hagan ilusiones, aunque la considero mi mejor amiga y una gran aliada...ahora solo queda esperar que pasara en el futuro...

Esa noche, estaba por limpiar el desordenado departamento donde vivíamos cuando sono el timbre. Los demás habían salido a cenar y me habían castigado por revelar algunos secretos (X era un verdadero espía, presencio toda mi platica con Saturn y luego había ido con el chisme al comandante).  
-Voy - por las prisas, solo me lave las manos, dejando mi "afeminado" traje para la limpieza, que constaba de un mandil y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Abrí la puerta y 2 chicas aparecieron  
-Hola - una de peinado como de colitas me saludo - no se encuentran los chicos  
-No, salieron a comer algo - sonreí.  
-Lástima - me contesto una chica rubia muy parecida en actitud a la anterior - yo que iba a invitar a Bruce  
-Ay Mina! Te lo dije, ahora podría estar hablando con mi querido Darien por teléfono  
-Ah, ustedes deben ser las amigas de mis superiores  
-Exacto, yo soy la gran Mina Aino - se presento la segunda chica  
-Y yo Serena Tsukino...a proposito, tu quien eres?  
-Este...un primo...estoy de intercambio aquí...mi nombre es Peter Rivera  
-Oh, de la familia de Nicolás?  
-Algo por el estilo, no quieren pasar a tomar algo  
-Claro! - Serena sonrió y luego se volvió hacia atrás - vamos Hotaru, no seas tan tímida y pasa con nosotros  
-Hotaru? - pense. Acaso había otra chica con ellas, ni me había dado cuenta.  
-No, aquí esperare  
-No seas tímida, recuerda que tu papá dijo que tienes que salir y dejar los libros un rato  
-Esta bien, esta bien - una elfide salió atrás de las dos. Era tan bella como Saturn, aun más creo...  
-H-hola - tartamudeo - soy Hotaru Tomoe  
-Hola - dije cortesmente - soy Peter  
Le estreche ligeramente la mano, pero pude notar su delicadeza y gracia...muy diferente a Serena y Mina. Mientras tomaban asiento, camine hacia la cocina y busque algo que tomar.  
-Te puedo ayudar?  
-No Hotaru - me volví - eres mi invitada  
-Siento no haberme presentado antes, pero no me gusta salir mucho  
-A mi tampoco...aunque esta vez me castigaron...se que te gusta leer  
-Un poco, iba a la mitad de "El asesino de las rosas" de Mary Higgins  
-Ese es bueno, pero prefiero "Sin escape"  
-Hmm, es bueno...aunque no me agrada tanto el suspenso  
Sonreí. Tal vez estar aquí no iba a ser tan malo...

Fin del Episodio


	10. Chapter 10

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 10: Amistad: Fuera identidades  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

En algún lugar de Japón...  
Lord Sigma observaba unos planos en la computadora, cuando se escucho una compuerta abrirse  
-Serges...¿Que noticias tienes?  
-Mi señor, la producción casi esta terminada. En poco tiempo, el ejército de Mavs. invadira las calles de esta ciudad  
-Perfecto. Esto esta saliendo a pedir de boca...pero ahora me preocupan los Hunters  
-No se preocupe. Ahora enviare más Mavericks para detenerlos. Esta vez no fallaran  
-Eso espero. También recibí reportes que unas chicas extrañas los han estado ayudando  
-Lo sabemos, ellas también seran eliminadas  
-Eso espero...

Día de escuela, lunes por la mañana...9:05 am  
-Miren! - señalaron todos una enorme pizarra en el pasillo principal de la preparatoria Juuban.  
-¡Diablos! - murmuro Rock al ver su lugar - saque el 20th  
-Chts! Muy malo - rió Nicolás - yo fui el quinto  
-¡¡Eres un genio!! - exclamo Serena - yo en cambio, saque el 415  
-No presumas - dijo enojada Lita - yo obtuve el 516  
-¡¡Les gane!! - salto Mina de un lado a otro - saque el 222  
-¡¡Que!! - exclamaron Serena y Lita - ¿Como?  
-La fantástica Mina se recupera y pronto podra disputar los primeros lugares  
-No sueñes - suspiro Lita  
Mientras las 3 discutían  
-¡Argh! - Shun se golpeo - esto es el colmo...saque el 50  
-No te preocupes - se burlo Yoichi - luego podrás vencerme...tengo el 19  
-Presumido - espeto Rock  
-¿Y Taiki? - dijo por lo bajo Yaten sin que los demás escucharan a Seiya  
-Debe estar estudiando...empato con Amy en el primero. Algo normal en él  
Amy miraba los lugares, cuando noto que Bruce solo echo un vistazo al pizarrón un momento y se retiraba  
-¿Tu hermano siempre es tan serio? - le pregunto a Rock que golpeaba a Nicolás  
-Sí, siempre... - Rock reviso la tabla de los alumnos de segundo - saco el segundo...  
-¡El segundo!  
-Sí - Nicolás le devolvió el golpe a Rock - es un matado...aunque me extraña que alguien le halla ganado  
-Vaya Amy - sonrió Rock - parece que tienes un buen rival  
La chica asintió y entonces miro su puntuación  
-¡¡Que!! - exclamo - como puede ser!  
Todos se volvieron con cara de asustados  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Me equivoque en una pregunta y no saque la máxima puntuación...  
Todos se cayeron de la impresión. Mientras se recuperaban, Rock vió con extrañeza el nombre del alumno que le había quitado el primero a Paul: Avan Mirami que estaba empatado con otro chico  
-¿Alguien conoce a ese tal Avan?  
-Yo sí - dijo Amy - es aquel chico que esta en la ventana.  
Las miradas se centraron en una especie de nerd suspirar por la ventana. Mostraba unos enormes lentes tipo botella y tenía el cabello revuelto, color verde (oigan! es un fanfic, y además todos aquí tienen cabello de color).  
-Hmm - murmuro Serena - me recuerda a Kelvin  
-Cierto - asintió Lita - pero parece que no tiene la torpeza de... - se quedo callada al verlo dar vuelta con un libro y chocar con un grupo de chicas. Rapidamente lo comenzaron a golpear  
-Ejem - les salió una gota de sudor a Kino - corrigo lo dicho  
-Vaya, vaya - sonrió Rock - un nerd le esta ganando a mi hermano. Eso si es bueno  
Entre tanto, Nicolás observaba con atención al segundo lugar, atrás de Amy y Taiki. Su nombre era Tom Kishida  
-Que raro - penso Nicolás - me recuerda a alguien, pero no se quien...  
Entre tanto, en otro lado de la escuela, Tom caminaba por los pasillos, viendo a los alumnos  
-Es extraño - penso - este mundo no tiene el sentido bélico del nuestro, no cabe duda de que la vida varía en cada época  
Se volvió hacia la ventana. El sol le dió de lleno en los ojos, pero logro distinguir parte de la ciudad  
-Je - sonrió - pronto, esta ciudad y todo el mundo será nuestro...  
De repente sintió que alguien lo observaba y se volteo, pero solo escucho platicas de los demás  
-Estoy poniendome nervioso - murmuro - será mejor ir a mi siguiente clase  
Pero se oyo un ruido extraño de su bolsillo. Tom al darse cuenta, comenzo a correr. Mientras se retiraba, Bruce emergió de una esquina e hizo unas anotaciones...

Raye miro la escuela Juuban a lo lejos  
-Las chicas ya deben tener sus resultados. Je, que bueno que en mi escuela no hubo clases por un festival  
La sacerdotisa caminaba lentamente. Pensaba en los últimos eventos que habían pasado, como la llegada de los Hunters y la aparición de enemigos formidable...pero algo más la molestaba.  
-Plam!!  
Raye miraba mareada el piso. Sin querer se había tropezado con alguien que yacía enfrente de ella, algo aturdido.  
-Lo siento, no quise...¡Tú!  
-¡Que! - era Bruce - ¡De nuevo choco contigo! Pues que hice para merecerme tal castigo nuevamente!  
-Ja! No me hagas reír...tu cabeza es tan dura, que por poco me rompe la mía!  
-Sera la falta de cerebro lo que impide amortiguar los golpes!!  
Raye apreto los puños. Dios, como odiaba a ese hombre, pero entonces, se le quedo mirando. Él hizo lo mismo, hasta que desviaron su mirada.  
-Mira - exclamo Bruce - no quiero discutir más, no estoy de humor  
-Yo tampoco - musito Raye con un tono serio - solo vine a ver a las chicas  
-¿Te escapaste? - pregunto el joven con cierta inocencia  
-No, no soy como ciertas personas. Tuvimos un día libre - contesto la chica  
Bruce ignoro el comentario y siguió de largo, pero al pasar a lado de Raye, se detuvo  
-¿Como te fue en los examenes?  
-¿Eh? - parecio sorprendida del cambio tan repentino - este...saque el tercer lugar de mi escuela  
-Je - sonrió Bruce - yo el tercero...te gane  
Raye frunció el cejo, realmente había pensado otra cosa.  
-Esta bien, la siguiente te ganare...superior - hizo un sarcasmo en la última palabra  
-Como quieras - Bruce siguió caminando. Raye se volvió y solo lo observo desaparecer al dar vuelta en la entrada.  
-Idiota - murmuro y se dirigió al edificio.  
Mientras, en el techo de la preparatoria.  
-Vile..¿Que ha pasado? No te has reportado en una semana  
-Perdona Agile - dijo Tom por un extraño aparato - pero he estado muy ocupado  
-Bien, bien...¿Que tienes?  
-Hasta el momento, no he ubicado a los Hunters...es algo díficil  
-Vamos, no puedes fallar  
-¿Estas seguro? Como los Hunters pueden estar con escolares?  
-Es lógico ¿Acaso no ves la TV?  
A Tom le salió una gota de sudor.  
-Bien, confío en tu juicio, pero esto no me gusta.  
Entonces se oyeron unos pasos desde las escaleras...  
-Tengo que irme, alguien viene  
-Veo que tienes el oído periférico encendido...ok, luego me comunico. Cambio y fuera  
Tom asintió y guardo rapidamente el aparato. Se volvió y Mina apareció por las escaleras  
-Tom, te he estado buscando - le dijo con una sonrisa  
-¿A mi? ¿Porque? - pregunto fingiendo serenidad  
-Dijiste que iríamos al parque de diversiones  
-Pero Mina...hay tarea pendiente...creo que no podre y...  
-¡Vamos! No te hare daño y como las chicas no íran, quiero que me acompañes  
-¿Y porque yo? No puede ser alguien más? - pregunto con el fin de convencerla  
-Bueno, la diversión es mejor entre dos, además, solo iremos como amigos...acaso piensas en otra cosa? - le dijo con tono malicioso  
-No, claro que no - agito las manos..."Amigos" penso. Siempre repetía esa palabra. Desde que la había conocido, no paraba de repetirla. Ya varias veces había aceptado salir con ella, al principio para sacar información, pero las últimas veces...no lo sabía.  
-Tom...  
-¿Eh? - desperto de sus pensamientos - perdón, me quede pensando...  
-Entonces iremos? - pregunto Mina con paciencia. El chico miró el rostro de Mina. A pesar de su estilo alocado y a veces impetuoso, le agradaba su mirada dulce y traviesa a la vez. Muchas veces se preguntaba porque pensaba en eso, nunca lo había hecho, pero al estar en esta misión, como incognito, le agradaba...lo cual nunca ocurría cuando combatía directamente.  
Hubiera rechazado la invitación y muchas más que habían pasado, pero al ver aquel rostro...aquellos ojos azules claros, sentía que su voluntad se derrumbaba  
-Bueno... - bajo los brazos - esta bien ¿A que hora?  
-Gracias - Mina lo estrecho fuertemente - eres un amor!!  
Tom solo puso una mueca. Creo que nunca podría pelear con alguien así...nunca.  
-Bien, ahora planearemos todo - lo halo del brazo  
-S-Sí, vamos - contesto el chico todavía estupefacto.

-No irán al parque?  
-Lo sentimos Raye - exclamo Serena - tenemos que recoger a Setsuna y a Rinni... - entonces bajo la voz - ya sabes, es para desimular  
-Sí, lo entiendo. No te preocupes...pero Lita, Amy y Mina  
-Mina se fue con un amigo, creo que se llama Tom  
-Vaya - suspiro la chica - hasta ella esta consiguiendo novio  
-Amy fue con Rock a explicarles unos problemas, ya que salio muy bajo en matemáticas y Lita todavía esta dandole clases de cocina a Nicolás  
Ante tal situación, Raye no pudo evitarse deprimida. Ella estaba sola en el templo Hikawa, y Nicolás (el de Sailor Moon) se había ido con el abuelo a unas vacaciones  
-Bueno...nos veremos Serena. Gracias - colgo el teléfono y se dejo caer en una silla  
-Y ahora que voy a hacer? - se pregunto mientras miraba los alrededores de su habitación - no quiero ir sola al parque...además de todas las parejas que...hmrff!  
Se levanto y comenzo a caminar rumbo al lugar donde vendían los amuletos. Tal vez un cliente llegaría en ese momento y podría charlar un poco...

Serena y Paul esperaban pacientemente el vuelo procedente de Singapur, donde "según" Setsuna había ido por negocios  
-Señor Hamilton, gracias por tratar de llevarnos al departamento de Setsuna, pero podemos tomar un taxi  
-No - sonrió - además, ella misma me pidió que la recogiera  
-¿En serio? - dijo desconcertada Serena y entonces su mente comenzo a trabajar - ya veo...no creí que Setsuna...  
**Señores pasajeros, el vuelo 423 procedente de Singapur acaba de aterrizar por la pista 9**  
-Son ellos! - exclamo la chica. Entonces, la puerta del hangar 9 se abrió y varias personas comenzaron a bajar.  
-Allí estan! - señalo Serena - y...no viene sola...  
Paul se volvió y vio como Setsuna salía de la maraña de pasajeros. Rapidamente se acerco, acompañada de una chica de unos 14 años, con peinado parecido al de Serena  
-Hola Paul - asintió la joven - tanto tiempo sin verte  
-Igualmente. Como estuvo tu viaje  
-Regular. Algo ajetreado si viajas sin escala  
Serena sonrió al ver como los dos se miraban con cierta pena, pero su atención se fijo en la acompañante  
-Setsuna, donde esta Rinni? Y porque te acompaña esta chica?  
-Ay Serena tonta!! No me reconoces!!  
-Oye! No me llames así!! Yo ni te conozco y... - Serena se tapo la boca - tú...eres...  
-Vaya, hasta que tu cabeza de chorlito reaccionó, no me recuerdas, soy tu prima, Renee Tsukino  
Setsuna le guiño un ojo a Serena que tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo.  
-Que esta pasando aquí - se preguntaba Paul.

Raye miraba desolada el paisaje solitario del templo Hikawa. Ni un alma se había acercado en las últimas dos horas.  
-Esto es aburrido! - repitio por decimotercera vez. Ya anochecía y suspiraba cada vez que recordaba lo del parque  
-Maldición! - exclamo - Donde estan los hombres cuando se les necesita!!  
Entonces comenzo a escuchar un ruido...pero el ruido fue intensificandose  
-Que extraño - salió del templo para escuchar y percibio que era música, la música de un instrumento.  
Raye frunció el cejo y comenzo a seguirlo. La tonada se iba intensificando, aunque era tan bella, que rompía con el silencio del lugar.  
-Es...hermosa - se dijo mientras la melodía armonizaba con el viento que soplaba, así con el movimiento de los árboles. Como Raye era compositora, y soñaba con convertirse en una cantante, sabía de música...y esta melodía era magnífica.  
-Tengo que saber quien la toca - comenzo a caminar y llego frente al árbol de los deseos, donde la gente amarraba un papel con su deseo escrito en las ramas. Noto una sombra, recostada a un lado  
-Debe ser... - se acerco aun más pero no conto que tropezaría con una de las ramas y cayo casi como una tabla al suelo. La melodía se interrumpió  
-No!! - se levanto rapidamente - no dejes de tocar, yo tuve la... - Raye guardo silencio - ¡Tú!  
-Vaya, así que eras la que gritabas: ¡Donde estan los hombres! - era Bruce con una amplia sonrisa - haces mucho escándalo, sabes  
-Pero...¿Que haces aquí?  
-Vengo a tocar cuando estoy algo deprimido - se volvió - lo único bueno que tienes, es tu templo, es muy tranquilo a diferencia de la ciudad  
-¿Lo único bueno? Acaso me estas insultando?! - el color de la piel de Raye se acentuo en uno rojo  
-Hmm, me refería que tu casa...no tu persona - movió las manos - ustedes las mujeres tienden a malinterpretar todo...aunque  
-Bah! No necesito tus comentarios!  
Bruce solo se encogio de hombros y siguió tocando. Raye decidió ignorarlo, pero al escuchar de nuevo la melodía, no pudo evitar mirarlo. Ahora Bruce lucía...dulce. Despedía una paz increíble y además, su actitud era de tranquilidad absoluta, muy diferente a las otras veces en que se lo había encontrado, donde parecía estar molesto con el mundo...y especialmente con ella.  
Por impulso, Raye se sento a lado de él y cerro los ojos. La canción era hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo triste...aunque había momentos en que se volvía alegre.  
-Es su personalidad - penso - esta es su manera de hablar y decir las cosas  
Cuando finalizo, escucho una voz algo maliciosa  
-Oye, que crees que haces?  
-¿Que dices? - Raye se volvió y noto que estaba recargada en el hombro de Bruce. Se separo como relámpago muy sonrojada  
-Perdón...no supe cuando...lo siento  
Bruce puso una mueca y desvío la mirada.  
-Eres muy rara, no logro entenderte  
Raye interpreto eso como un insulto  
-Pues yo pienso lo mismo...tampoco te entiendo - dijo algo molesta...y para tratar de cambiar el tema - tocas como los ángeles y fastidias como un demonio, quien te entiende  
Bruce abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras  
-¿Toco como los ángeles? Vaya, nadie me había hecho un cumplido así  
Raye se sonrojo. Que diablos estaba diciendo?!  
-Bueno...si, algo parecido. Aunque si mejoraras tu actitud frente a los demás, como cuando tocas esa melodía, serías más popular  
-Y quien quiere ser popular? - se levanto. El gesto frío y duro volvió a él - las personas son hipócritas...y este mundo también. No necesito a nadie, salvo a los que aprecio  
Raye se sorprendió de su cambio de actitud.  
-No...es malo que pienses así. Hay personas que te aprecíaran de verdad si fueras tan amigable como Rock o Nicolás  
-Ellos son ellos. Yo soy yo...no puedo y no quiero ser como ellos  
-Pero Bruce...  
-El problema de este mundo, es que todos quieren hacerte como quieren que ellos sean, no por lo que eres. Por eso no soy popular, pero no me importa...mientras sea yo mismo - contesto el chico firmemente. Raye se quedo pensando...nadie que conociera, pensaba así. Y por fin logro interpretar algo de la actitud de Bruce.  
-La soledad es mala compañera...  
-Pero es la única que tengo, y prefiero estar así. Soy diferente...lástimosamente, nadie puede comprenderme, pero como dije, eso no importa ya - Bruce comenzo a caminar - nos veremos  
-Espera! - Raye se levanto - yo...  
-Sí, que ocurre? - se volteo  
-Es que...se a veces como se siente. Estar sin que nadie te comprenda, pero tengo a mis amigas y ellas me apoyan. Nunca me abandonarían  
-Tienes suerte Raye... - sonrió - pero yo no...No te preocupes por mí. Hay personas peores que yo  
-Eso no es cierto - penso - eres tal vez el único  
Raye iba a acercarse pero entonces una gran explosión sacudió los alrededores  
-¡Que fue eso! - se volvió Raye y vió que los bosques aledaños al templo ardían en llamas. La chica sopuso que era un ataque de los Mavs.  
-Bruce - se volvió pero no había nadie. Eso era perfecto, de seguro había corrido para ponerse a salvo  
-Bien - saco su pluma - ¡Por el poder estelar de Marte!  
En cuestión de segundos (bueno, minutos), ya estaba convertida en Sailor Mars y corrió rumbo a los árboles, pero dos sombras cayeron del cielo, cerrandole el paso  
-Sabíamos que si atacabamos, atraeríamos a las Sailor - exclamo uno que era una especie de Pez Gato gigante  
-Cierto Volt... - sonrió otro con aspecto de un Camaleón - ahora la haremos pedazos  
-No, no tan rápido - se oyo atrás de Mars - también queremos diversión, no Crystal Snail?  
-Apoyo tu iniciativa Split Mushroom - le contesto un caracol a un hongo con forma de robot  
-Esto es injusto! - exclamo la chica - son 4 contra uno  
-Bueno, la vida no es justa - asintió Snail - creo que es hora de jugar  
Mars se puso en posición, pero comenzo a temblar.  
-Tranquila Raye - penso - no es el momento. Solo tengo que pedir ayuda y..que! No esta!  
Comenzo a buscar en sus ropas, pero no tenía su comunicador.  
-Demonios! - exclamo - lo deje adentro!  
Los Mavs. observaban algo extrañados la escena  
-Bueno, no es el momento de payasadas - trato de guardar la calma - ¡Saeta llameante!! - comenzo a disparar rafagas de fuego a todos lados, creando una gran explosión.  
-Lo hice - dijo al terminar, pero vió con desilución que los Mavs. seguían intactos  
-Eso es todo lo que tienes - frunció el cejo Voltcatfish - que mal!  
Raye quiso retroceder, pero estaba rodeada. No tenía apoyo ni ayuda...se encontraba sola totalmente  
-Este es mi fin - penso y entonces los 4 Mavericks movieron sus manos  
-¡Needle Green!  
-¡Electro attack!  
-¡Sponge wav!  
-¡Crystal Crush!  
Los 4 ataques fueron hacia ella. Simplemente cerro los ojos, pero entonces sintió como alguien la tomaba y luego vió una enorme explosión abajo de ella.  
-Que!! - vió a su salvador. Era un Hunter.  
-Deberías tener más cuidado...venir sola a estos lugares es peligroso  
Ella no contesto y entonces cayeron de un enorme salto del Hunter. Los 4 mavericks se volvieron  
-Vaya, hasta que apareces.  
Era Proto. Dejo a Raye en el suelo y luego volteo hacia ellos, colocando su escudo al frente  
-Corre...  
-Eh?  
-Te dije que corras. Yo me encargare de todos  
-Pero es muy peligroso! son cuatro...  
-¡Que corras!! - le grito, pero Mars se levanto y le dirigió una mirada asesina  
-¡No lo hare! - grito también - ¡No voy a dejarte!  
-Solo interferiras con esto...  
-No lo hare, te sere de utilidad  
-Ya me canse de sus platicas - Crystal enfoco su energía - ¡Crystal Crush!  
-A un lado! - Proto se hizo a un lado con Mars, esquivando una enorme llevia de cristales.  
-G-Gracias - tartamudeo la scout  
-Te lo dije - se levanto y comenzo a correr hacia ellos - vete de una vez!!  
Mars vió como Proto salto encima de ellos. Le tiro una patada a Chameleon y luego cayo tirandole una rafaga de plasma a Mushroom. Golpeo a de revés con su escudo a Snail, pero Voltcatfish detuvo su puñetazo  
-¡Idiota! - exclamo - ¡Electro attack!  
Una inmensa rafaga de electricidad rodeo de lleno a Proto, haciendo que gritara de dolor.  
-Es mi turno! - Chameleon lo golpeo con su cola en el pecho y luego Mushroom lo roceo con sus esporas, haciendo que se trastabillara del dolor.  
-¡Vete al diablo! - Snail lo levanto y elevo al suelo - Crystal bomb!  
Pero como un rayo, Proto se volvió en el aire y coloco su escudo, desvíando el ataque del Mav hacia ellos. Esto le dió ventaja para salir huyendo hacia Mars.  
-Son demasiados para tí! - le dijo  
-Maldita sea! - exclamo - aun sigues aquí!! Te dije que cor... - no termino de hablar, ya que una bofetada de Mars lo callo  
-Mira! - lo agarro de la pañoleta - no voy a irme y si sigues obligandome, te dejare a que te muelan a golpes esos brutos.  
Proto apreto los dientes. Si no fuera por su visor negro, su mirada de furia se notaría.  
-Needle Green!! - se oyo y una rafaga fue directo a él, pero Mars se interpuso y con su ataque de fuego lo detuvo  
-Vamos, llama a tus amigos - le dijo - yo los distraere  
-Pero...  
-Rayos! Que acaso estas sordo! - Mars se volvió con un gesto parecido - hazlo!  
Y sin más, se lanzo contra los Mavs.  
-Vaya - penso - Se parece a mí  
Mientras Proto informaba de la situación, Mars saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques de los 4 mavs y a la vez atacando, pero no pudo con uno de Mushroom, que la mando hacia un árbol, quedando seminconsciente.  
-¡Mars! - Proto corrió hacia ella - ¿Estas bien?  
-Vaya pregunta - sonrió débilmente - parece que lo hice..  
-Ya vienen en camino - se volvió y vió como los Mavericks se acercaban con una estupida sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Huye - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-Parece que somos iguales - sonrió Proto  
-Sí, pero yo no puedo moverme. Hazlo tú  
-Claro que no, tu lo dijiste. No voy a dejarte  
-Tonto  
-Bien, basta de juegos! - Chameleon acumulo poder - C. Sting!!  
Una enorme rafaga de energía salió de su cola, pero Proto coloco su escudo y detuvo el poder  
-Vamos! - le grito a Mars mientras trataba de detenerlo - ahora corre!  
-Y sigues con eso! - le dijo - no me ire!  
-No podre aguantar mucho...no debemos morir los dos  
-¿Morir? TU no debes morir...eres uno de los pocos que pueden detener a estas cosas  
-Hay muchos como yo...eso no importa. En cambio, la vida de estos terricolas es única  
-Claro que no! - Mars lo tomo del brazo - no me ire...sería una cobarde  
-Rayos! Porque eres tan necia!!  
-Solar beam!! - Mushroom ataco también y el escudo resistió apenas el embate  
-No duraremos - dijo Proto - no se cuando más pueda...  
-Se que puedes - le animaba  
-Ya...no... - Proto comenzo a hincarse - no puedo...Mars, vete, por favor  
-No, te he dicho que no!  
Un rayo de energía se desprendió entonces y golpeo a Proto, haciendo que su casco volara por los aires  
-Dios! - exclamo Mars asustada - estas bien?!  
-Sí - levanto la vista ya sin el casco, dejando ver su rostro - estoy bien  
-¡¡Que!! - su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo al ver quien era - es...es Bruce!!  
Raye recordo las palabras que le había dicho antes y eran iguales a las de ahora. Su manera de ser, de pensar...sí, Bruce y Proto eran la misma persona.  
-Crystal attack!! - un tercer ataque golpeo de lleno el escudo. Proto casi estaba a punto de dejarlo caer  
-Esto es el fin - musito - Mars...por favor  
Pero Raye no le hacía el menor caso. Ahora que sabía que Bruce era Proto...que era ese joven solitario...¡Menos ahora!  
-No!! - lo sujeto más fuerte - si es necesario, moriremos los dos  
Proto sonrió ante tal gesto y entonces cerro los ojos...  
-KABOOM! - otra explosión sacudió el lugar, haciendo que los ataques de los Mavs. se destabilizaran y fueran a dar a otro lugar. Proto tomo a Mars y se tiraron al suelo.  
-Pero que!! - los Mavericks vieron como caía una sombra del suelo - quien eres tú!!  
-Algo que no te incumbe!! - era un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro, con una armadura que solo cubría su tronco y sin hombreras. Una capucha negra lo coronaba.  
-No sabemos quien eres, pero por interferir morirás!! - Chameleon se lanzo hacia él. El sujeto sonrió y salto encima del Mav, sacando al mismo tiempo una empuñadora y solo se vió un destello.  
-¡Mi cola! - grito al ver que esta había sido cortada.  
-Pero que... - Mushroom se volvió y un haz de luz lo atraveso, haciendo explotar en mil pedazos  
-Que!! - los 3 mavs restantes vieron como el extraño portaba un sable...pero luego se volvió un "doble" sable de energía, muy parecido al de Zero.  
-Creo que es hora de que digan sus oraciones - se lanzo contra ellos - van a morir  
Proto y Mars observaron la escena casi estupefactos. El sujeto corto en varios pedazos lo que quedaba de la cola de S. Chameleon y luego le corto un brazo. Siguió con Voltcatfish, cortandole también su cola y luego dandole una fuerte patada. Cayo al suelo, y su mano se convirtió en un cañon que disparo una rafaga de plasma que mando a volar a Crystal Snail.  
-Esto...es increíble  
-Que - Mars se volvió - acaso no lo conoces?  
Proto nego con la cabeza y entonces el sujeto de negro movió su sable rapidamente y como un parpadeo, atraveso Sting Chameleón y saco su arma hacia arriba, practicamente partiendolo. La explosión no se hizo esperar.  
-Desgraciado! - le grito Volt y Crystal ya muy heridos - Crystal Crush! Electro Attack!  
Los dos ataques fueron directos, pero moviendo su sable doble a gran velocidad, creo una corriente de energía, que desvió los mortiferos golpes hacia los lados. Los mavs. se quedaro petrificados.  
-Creo que con esto tuvieron suficiente - sonrió. Fue hacia unos escombros, recogió una cabeza Maverick y se volteo hacia Mars y Proto - ustedes deben encargarse. Yo solo mato dos mavericks por día...al fin, ya casi estan muertos - y sin más, una energía lo cubrió y desapareció  
-No escapes cobarde! - exclamo Volt - eres un... - no termino la frase, ya que noto un enorme hoyo en su estructura. Proto tenía su cañon, con humo en la base  
-Oh oh! - y entonces exploto.  
-Maldición! - Snail vió a sus camaradas destruídos y quiso escapar, pero una corriente de fuego le cerro el paso.  
-Es tu turno! - era Mars  
-Bien - Proto asintió y preparo su cañon - Ligh Impulse!!  
Un enorme rayo al ras del suelo, golpeo a Snail, mandandolo a volar  
-Y esto es por lastimar a Mars! - grito y disparo nuevamente. Ahora Crystal estallo en el cielo.  
-Chicos!! - se escucho a los lejos. Los dos se voltearon y eran tanto Sailors como Hunters.  
-Al fin termino todo - dijo la chica, dejandose caer de rodillas  
-Gracias por la ayuda - musito Proto al tomar su casco - nos veremos  
-Espera...yo... - no alcanzo a detenerlo y también desaparecio. Mars se dio cuenta de que le había agradecido y de la identidad del joven.  
-De nada - sonrió y se dirigió hacia sus amigos y amigas para explicarles lo sucedido.

-Un guerrero negro?  
-Sí Haruka - musito Raye mientras la vendaba Amy - fue increíble. En unos segundos, hizo pedazos a esas cosas  
-Las cosas se complican - musito Michiru  
-Otro nuevo guerrero ha aparecido - asintió Setsuna - y segun dicen, ni siquiera el Hunter lo reconocio  
-Así parece...al contrario, parecía desconcertado  
-Otro enemigo? - pregunto Hotaru  
-Eso no lo sabemos - murmuro Lita - inclusive ataco a los Mavericks  
-A proposito chicas - se levanto Serena - Setsuna trajo a alguien...pasa  
Todas las presentes abrieron los ojos al ver a una chica de cabello rosado vestida a la usanza de Serena  
-Rinni - exclamo Haruka - eres tú?  
-No, Renee por el momento - sonrió la adolescente - ¿Que les parecio mi cambio?  
-Pero...como le hiciste para crecer tan rapido - dijo Hotaru  
-Bueno, Pluto les explicara...ella también cambio, no?  
-Setsuna - pregunto Mina - que significa esto?  
-Bueno - la joven asintió - es una larga historia...  
Mientras Setsuna explicaba su plan, Raye aun permanecía meditando. Ahora sabía la identidad de Bruce. Era Proto...no cabía la duda. Quiso decirlo durante la platica, pero no pudo...algo se lo impidió.  
-Él no sabe quien soy, pero yo sí...Creo que tendre que hablar con él y averiguar su propósito, aunque...  
Entonces recordo la cara del chico.  
-Aunque... - se sonrojo y volteo hacia el techo, recordando la melodía, la melodía de Proto Man.

-Un sith? Que diablos es un Sith?  
-Es una fuerza especial de reploids o Hunters del gobierno - murmuro Zero mientras observaban la ciudad desde el departamento - fueron creados luego de la cuarta guerra de reploids, para defender al gobierno de los ataques de Mavs. Pense que no saldrían a batalla, pero...  
-Pero estan aquí.  
-Cierto X, y como me dijo Proto, su programación era como la temía  
-¿Que quiere decir? - pregunto Trebble  
-No son tan humanos como nosotros. Fueron hechos como soldados de guerra, con un solo objetivo. En este caso, mandaron a este para destruir de una vez a Sigma  
-Y el profesor Caín? - pregunto Roll ahora - no nos dijo nada  
-Él no sabe nada del proyecto. Es un caso aparte  
-Era muy fuerte - murmuro Proto - demasiado  
-Sí, creo es igual o más fuerte que yo  
-Eso es imposible comandante - intervino Bass - nadie es más fuerte que usted...  
-Creeme Bass, hay más fuertes que yo...otra presencia  
-¿Otra presencia?  
-Sí, encendí mi visor y registre un poder enorme. No era el Sith ni Saturn...era otro  
-¿Sigma?  
-Tampoco...creo que era de una Sailor  
-Debe estar bromeado - sonrió Trebble - solo Saturn es tan fuerte o más que nosotros  
-No lo sabemos - se volvió Zero - pero la batalla esta a punto de comenzar...a partir de ahora

Esa noche, Raye tenía el teléfono entre sus manos cuando el timbre paro y se oyo una voz  
-Residencia Hamilton! En que podemos ayudarle...bueno, mientras no sean como matones  
-Rock! - sonrió Raye - deja de bromear  
-Lo siento Raye..hola, como estas?  
-Bueno - la chica trago saliva - quisiera hablar con Bruce  
-¿Bruce? No sera que conmigo o Nicolás? o el pequeño Peter?  
-Ya te escuche - se oyo  
-Lo siento, pero estas segura?  
-Sí, que tiene de malo  
-Bueno...como quieras. Veo que aun deseas pelear con él...dale una por mí  
-Lo hare... - entonces se hizo un silencio y luego alguien tomo el teléfono - bueno...  
-B-Bruce, soy yo...Raye - comenzo a temblar - quisiera saber si mañana vendrás al templo  
-No lo sé...¿Porque?  
-Es que quisiera escuchar esa melodía de nuevo...sino fuera mucha molestia  
Se hizo otro silencio  
-¿Y?  
-Como que..¿Y? Me gusto mucho  
-No vas a hacerme nada...  
-Claro que no, solo ven...también te invito a tomar galletas y algo de leche  
-No soy Rock - contesto secamente - pero creo que aceptare las galletas  
-Esta bien. Nos veremos...amigo - colgo y luego emitió una sonrisa. Al otro lado, Bruce miraba con extrañeza el teléfono y el sonido de "ocupado"  
-¿Amigo? - penso - ¿Porque me dijo así?

Fin del capítulo

¿Que les ha parecido? Como siempre, esto parece un capítulo de Sailor Moon, pero a la siguiente, tratare de cambiar un poco la trama de las cosas. Como ven Rinni crecio...el motivo? Eso lo sabran muy pronto. En cuanto al Sith, veran que la película: Episodio I, me dejo muy traumado al grado de incluir algo de Star Wars en cada fanfic que hago...espero que se me pase pronto o todos terminaran en echarmelo en cara.  
Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente episodio...


	11. Chapter 11

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 11: El guerrero del Sith  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Una gran batalla se desarrollaba en el centro de Tokyo. Dos Mavericks, Boomer Kuwanger y Blast Hornet atacaban con saña los edificios circunvencinos mientras una tropa de renegados corría por todos lados, haciendo toda clase de destrozos.  
-Esto no va bien - X alcanzó a esquivar un disparo por parte de B. Kuwanger - nos van superando  
-Eso es cierto - musito Bass viendo hacia el otro lado del edificio donde se cubrían - ni aun con las Outer Scouts podemos salir de aquí  
Efectivamente, en la otra parte, todas las Sailor Scouts, incluyendo las Sailor Stars, esperaban una oportunidad para salir a combatir.  
-Esos dos son más listos que sus predecesores - musito Uranus - tenemos que cuidarnos  
-Cierto, no han dejado que nos acerquemos - exclamo Mercury tecleando en su computadora - no tendremos posibilidad alguna si continuan así.  
-Comandante - exclamo Proto - ¿Que haremos?  
Pero Zero no contesto. Estaba pensando aún la corriente de energía que sintió aquella ocasión. De nuevo la presintió cuando las Sailor aparecieron en el campo de batalla...y según lo que había visto, en las peleas anteriores, una había faltado: Sailor Pluto.  
-No solo eso - penso - creí que era el Sith, pero cuando nos reunimos en la plaza, resulto ser ella...Eso es imposible, no puede haber aumentado tanto en..  
-¿Comandante? - insistió Proto - ¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Eh? - desperto del estupor - sí, claro...solo pensaba como atacar sin que nos vuelen la cabeza  
-Me ofrezco para ir al frente - musito Trebble - con mi velocidad, tal vez logre desvíar el fuego  
-Inaceptable - movió la cabeza el comandante - son por lo menos 50 renegados...y parece que estan llegando más  
-Entonces que haremos? - Bass se volvió a asomar - estan haciendo pedazos la ciudad  
-Chicos - se escucho - tienen algún plan?  
Todos se quedaron extrañados al escuchar la voz de una mujer entre el grupo.  
-No me vean - se excusó Roll - yo no hablo así  
-X, me escuchas?  
Ahora todo mundo fijó la mirada en el guerrero. Este emitió una pequeña sonrisa de pena  
-X, que significa esto?  
-Lo siento chicos - dijo casi asustado - pero creí que era necesario...  
-Aliarse con las Sailors es la peor idiotez que puedes hacer! - le grito Bass - no ves como nos tratan  
-Solo Uranus, Neptune y Pluto...bueno, también Mars, pero el resto de las chicas les simpatizamos  
-Huy sí, muy simpáticas!  
-Pues Saturn también esta de nuestro lado - intervino Trebble  
-Tú no hables - se volvió Proto - bien que estas enajenado con ellas  
-¡Cual enajenado!  
Mientras los Hunters discutían, la "charla" también se repetía en el otro lado de la barraca  
-Mercury! Acaso no ves que quieren engañarte!  
-Pero Mars, ellos no son malos...bueno, tal vez un poco Proto, Bass y su comandante, Zero  
-Pero aliarse con los Hunters es una tontería! - grito Uranus  
-Yo la apoyo - musito Sailor Fighter  
-Pero nos han ayudado y...  
-¡Cual ayudado! Son una bola de hombres con las hormonas hasta el tope  
-Aunque también Trebble esta de nuestro lado - intervinó Saturn  
-Tú no hables - se volvió Uranus - solo porque te confió parte de su historia, que es una farsa  
-¡Cual farsa!  
Entre tanto, alguien los observa desde un edificio, con el oído períferico encendido  
-Creo que encuentro cierto patrón en esto - se escucho una voz - pero bueno...es hora de jugar  
-Y es definitivo! - Zero y Uranus se levantaron al mismo tiempo - Ellos son el enemigo!!  
Una tremenda explosión hizó que todos se tiraran al suelo.  
-¡Que fue eso! - se escucho por ambos bandos que rapidamente se levantaron a ver. Un enorme cráter dominaba el centro de lo que fue una vez la Superestatal de Kanto y donde unos cuantos renegados hacían sus destrozos antes de que la explosión los hiciera pedazos  
-Que...que diablos - murmuro Blast Horner al ver lo que había pasado. Entonces una figura apareció entre el humo  
-Parece que al fin se callaron - se escucho y la sombra se convirtió en un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro, con una armadura sin hombreras y con una capucha.  
-E-Es el mismo - exclamó Proto - es él!!  
-Hablas en serio? - pregunto Zero - entonces lo que dijo no fue una mentira!  
-Así es - contesto Mars del otro lado - es él Uranus  
Tanto Pluto como Zero apretaron los dientes. El tipo había cumplido su palabra.  
-¿Quien diablos eres tú? - pregunto B. Kuwanger  
-Je, nadie que te importe - contesto con insolencia  
-Eres un maleducado - sonrió Horner - pero creo que podre perdonarte con una cosa: tu muerte  
El sujeto simplemente movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombres  
-Patéticos...débiles...  
-Acaso nos estas ofendiendo?! - tronó Boomer  
-Y que más...pero no discutamos, quiero pelear y darle un mensaje a los 3 bandos que estan viendo esta pelea: los Hunters, las Sailors y ustedes.  
-¿Y cual es el mensaje?  
-No se metan con los Sith! - el sujeto sacó un sable laser de color azul  
-Eres un insolente! - grito Horner - ¡Dísparenle!  
Los renegados se colocaron en posición y abrieron fuego contra el sujeto con todo lo que tenían. Los Hunters y Sailors no tuvieron tiempo de abrir la boca para prevenirlo, fue demasiado tarde, ya que una explosión cubrió el lugar totalmente.  
-¡Aura Shield! - Roll se levantó y creó un campo de fuerza. En el otro lado, Saturn levantó la Silent Wall para evitar problemas, pero apenas pudieron amortiguar el golpe inicial, ya que el resto de la explosión, las lanzó hacia atrás. Cuando terminó todo, una enorme humadera cubría el lugar.  
-Jeje - rió Horner - se lo merecía...era un insolente y estupido  
-Parece que fue su fin - comentó X asomandose entre los escombros de lo que fueron los edificios que los cubrían, pero entonces solo se escuchó un respingo y luego una figura apareció entre el humo.  
-¿Acaso creen que con ese poder tan débil pueden hacerme algo?  
La voz resonó en cada uno de los presentes haciendoles que temblaran.  
-¿Como diablos sobrevivió? - preguntó Bass. La figura apareció con un especie de barrera alrededor de él.  
-Esto es increíble - Mercury encendió su scanner y computadora - según esto, la energía de ese campo es mental...no esta siendo creada artificialmente...y es de un 200  
Mars comenzó a sentir la fuerza del extraño. Era inmensa, pero llena de una fríaldad que nunca había sentido en alguien más...ni siquiera de los enemigos con los que habían peleado anteriormente.  
-Es cierto - dijo - ahora esta utilizando su aura para atacar  
-Hmm - dijo entre dientes - parece que sí funcionó. En la dimensión donde la aprendí la llaman Campo AT...es interesante - entonces la barrera desapareció - bien, ¿Donde estabamos?  
-En esto... - Kuwanger levantó la mano - ataquenlo!!  
Los renegados parecieron retroceder, pero al ver la cara de su líder Maverick, no tuvieron otra que lanzarse contra el enemigo.  
-Es un desperdicio horrible de recursos - sacó su sable al ver a los renegados - al ataque...¡Mokuo Takabisha!  
Una ráfaga salió de su cañon de plasma, destruyendo varios renegados en el paso. El resto pareció desconcertado lo cual aprovechó para saltar sobre ellos y dejarles caer varias ráfagas de plasma, haciendo que se dispersaran alocados por todos lados. Rapidamente comenzó a atravesarlos y destruírlos con su sable a gran velocidad. Algunos trataron de escapar, pero el Sith se los impedía con ataques a larga distancia.  
-Parece una matanza - comentó Sailor Moon - a pesar de que son robots, estan muertos del susto  
-Yo también lo estaría si ese tipo me tuviera así - murmuró Venus. Uranus observaba con los puños apretados mientras Neptune parecía también temblar ante el poder del Sith, así como Saturn, la cual miraba a ratos al otro lado, donde Trebble solo movía la cabeza con desesperación. Zero miraba con atención la pelea mientras Bass registraba todos los movimientos en su computadora. Proto, Roll y X no hacían otra cosa que estar perplejos. Finalmente, el Sith terminó con todos los renegados menores...solo quedaban los Mavs frente a él.  
-Parece que sus huestes han sido...como se dice...aníquiladas - sonrió por un momento, pero por la capucha se pudo ver su gesto frío de nuevo - y ustedes correran la misma suerte!  
-Sueñas si crees que podrás aniquilarnos al mismo tiempo - Boomer se colocó en posición  
-Así es - Horner se coloco a sus espaldas - este día no...  
-Je, me aburren sus comentarios - El Sith hizó su mano hacia atrás y solto una rafaga de plasma, atravesando una ala de Blast Horner haciendola estallar, el cual cayó al suelo adolorido y maldiciendo.  
-P-Pero...p-pero como? - Kuwanger retrocedió. El gesto de su rostro era de desconcierto total. Los Hunters y Sailors estaban en las mismas  
-Ah...me aburre esto. Saben, solo salí para divertirme un poco, pero ya me estoy hartando. Además, soy alguien ocupado  
-¡Maldito! - Horner todo malherido lo ataco por la espalda, pero antes que su aguijón lo tocara, el sith se volvió con su sable y lo detuvó magistralmente.  
-Creo que no eres rápido! - Este lo hizo retroceder y luego comenzó a atacar a B. Horner con rapidez.  
-Ese tipo es algo fuera de este mundo - murmuró X - así que el gobierno tenía una buena carta bajo la manga  
-Es demasiado - musitó Roll - es un salvaje!  
El maverick apenas se podía defender de los golpes del Sith, el cual con un movimiento de revés, le cortó la otra ala. Ahora sí, ya no podía volar.  
-Boomerang wave! - Boomer aprovechó para atacarlo con su poder, pero el Sith saltó de media vuelta y esquivó las rafagas de energía, luego se incorporó rapidamente y disparo hacia Kuwanger, el cual apenas se salvó de milagro de su poder.  
-Gravitational Dash!! - Horner lanzó su ataque que consistió en una lluvia de energía. El sith contrataco con un disparo de plasma que dispersó la lluvia hacia ambas direcciones, con sendas explosiones a los lados.  
-Boomerang!! - Boomer siguió atacando con la pinza que tenía en la cabeza  
-Bee ring!! - una lluvia de abejorros fueron contra el sujeto.  
-Tenemos que ayudarlo - musitó Sailor Moon  
-No necesita nuestra ayuda - contesto Pluto - mira  
Todos voltearon y solo vieron como el Sith acumulaba poder en su mano y luego lo lanzaba hacia el piso, creando una rafaga de poder.  
-¡Majocatur! - grito y la rafaga de color azul desvió los ataques de los Mavs.  
-Veo que no son tan débiles..eso me gusta, ahora terminemos con esto - El Sith asintió y entonces desapareció.  
-¿Donde se fue? - preguntó Zero. Bass encendió su scanner y no había actividad. Se había esfumado totalmente.  
-Aquí estoy - se escucho y entonces vieron como el Sith apareció atrás de Horner y solo se vió como el filo del sable lo atravesa, para luego explotar.  
-De donde salió! - señalo Trebble pero nuevamente desapareció. Boomer se asustó y comenzo a disparar a todas direcciones  
-Sal maldito! No te escondas!  
Bass encendió de nuevo su visor, pero nada. Mercury también encendió su scanner  
-Encuentras algo? - pregunto Pluto  
-Nada...ni una sola presencia de... - se quedo callada cuando vió que el aura aparecía atrás del Maverick - allí esta!!  
En ese momento, solo el sable del Sith se vió y un corte rápido y preciso, hizo que B. Kuwanger perdiera un brazo.  
-Arggh! - el Mav se movió rapidamente y quedo de frente al sujeto - eres un...  
-Puras palabras - el Sith pareció accionar un botón de su sable y este se volvió doble - hasta la vista!  
Boomer trató de defenderse, pero fue tarde. En cuestión de segundos, el Sith lo cortó en varios pedazos para luego hacerlos explotar.  
-Creo que he terminado - se dijo y entonces guardó su sable. Se iba retirando cuando los Hunters y Sailors salieron de su escondite  
-G-Gracias por ayudarnos  
-No fue nada - contestó secamente el Sith - como dije, solo quería mostrarles mi fuerza...Ahora me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que jugar a la niñera  
-¿Acaso insinuas que no somos capaces de defender nuestro mundo? - contesto Uranus. Todos se quedaron callados. Pluto y Zero los habían prevenido de no abrir la boca frente a él  
-Eres muy insolente - dijo sin inmutarse - pense que la "reunión" había aclarado mis puntos  
-Lo sabemos - murmuro Zero - pero lo que dijiste...  
El Sith le dirigió una mirada fría.  
-Esta bien, me voy... - dió media vuelta, pero Uranus no pareció contenta con la poca contestación.  
-Hey! Acaso eres un cobarde!  
-Uranus - se volvió - no me provoques...acaso quieres morir!  
-Eres un presumido! Solo quieres asustarnos para que no te hagamos nada!  
Las chicas trataron de calmarla, pero su amiga no pareció muy contenta con lo que había hecho el Sith  
-Hiciste pedazos casi el centro de la ciudad con tus tontas demostraciones!  
-Uranus, recuerda lo de Pluto y... - intervinó Sailor Maker  
-¡Eso es una tontería! No existe alguien tan fuerte! - la chica sacó su espada - con la daga de Uranus lo hare polvo!  
-Uranus, no viste que... - X trato de intervenir, pero fue tarde. La Sailor se lanzó sobre el Sith  
-¡Espada de Uranus! - parecía golpearlo, pero el Sith detuvo el filo de la espada con dos dedos.  
-Esto...no puede ser - Uranus se desconcertó  
-Se los advertí! - El Sith comenzó a liberar energía y entonces rompió la espada, luego se agachó y con un movimiento de aire, golpeo a Uranus en la boca del estómago, haciendola volar y cayendo de espaldas, lejos de los demás.  
-No...Omega, no lo hagás! - gritó Zero, pero el Sith no escuchó. Simplemente levantó su cañon de plasma y apuntó a Uranus  
-Se los advertí - volvió a decir y disparó una enorme ráfaga de plasma. Uranus se quedo paralizada, cerró los ojos y solo se escucharon los gritos de las chicas, pero una sombra apareció y desvió el ataque con otro rayo de plasma. Era Bass, que se interpuso enmedio de los dos.  
-Omega perdonala - dijo el Hunter - ella siempre ha sido así...solo buscan defender su planeta  
-B-Bass - tartamudeo Uranus. El Sith mantuvó su cañon en alto mientras la Scout se levantó, temblando. Las Sailors rezaban porque se arrepintiera...  
-Bien - bajó su arma - parece que ya he dado suficiente prueba - se volteó - sin embargo, merece un pequeño escarmiento  
-Que!!  
Bass frunció el cejo ante esas palabras y el Sith se volvió nuevamente, haciendo un disparo, el cual rozó el casco del Hunter, pasando a su lado.  
-Uranus! - gritó Neptune, pero fue tarde. Solo se vió una enorme explosión y como la Sailor del Aire era arrojada contra una pared, haciendo que se derrumbara.  
-¡¡No!! - gritó Sailor Moon seguida de todas las chicas. Bass se volvió lentamente, no había reaccionado a tiempo y solo vió como las Sailors comenzaban a quitar los escombros de donde estaba su amiga enterrada.  
-Maldito Sith! - rugió X - como te atreves! Es una mujer!!  
-Acaso tú también? - se volvió hacia el Hunter el cual lo miraba con rencor  
-Es una chica...acaso no tienes corazón? - se unió Trebble. El Sith simplemente se encogió de hombros  
-Yo trato a mujeres y hombres por igual. Además, como le dije a sus líderes, se los advertí...ahora atenganse a las consecuencias - comenzó a caminar pero entonces Bass le apuntó  
-Eres un canalla!  
-No - Zero trato de detenerlo - espera...  
Pero fue tarde. Bass disparó su "Thunder Volt". El Sith simplemente movió la cabeza y sacó su sable rapidamente, devolviendole le poder a Bass, el cual no reaccionó y fue lanzado hacia otra pared.  
-Bass!! - Roll fue a auxiliarlo mientras Zero apenas podía detener a Proto  
-Se los dije - suspiro - ya no me verán tan seguido...he obtenido lo que necesito y he dado una muestra de mi poder... - se detuvo - los vere hasta el día de la batalla final - y sin más, desapareció en una ráfaga de energía.  
-¡Rápido chicos! - se volvió Trebble que estaba recogiendo escombros - ayudenme a buscar a Uranus, según Mercury esta viva!  
X y Proto fueron, pero Zero se quedo pensando en esas palabras. Luego volteó hacia Pluto y Fighter, las cuales también estaban pensativas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y parecieron tener el mismo pensamiento.  
-Esto se esta complicando - se dijeron - la verdadera guerra ha comenzado.

-Eso duele!! - exclamó Haruka mientras la enfermera le cambiaba la almohada - tenga más cuidado!  
-Escuche señorita Tenou, tiene que ser más cooperadora o no se recuperara  
Haruka solo lanzó un bufido y miró con cierta repugnancia la comida que tenía a su lado  
-Y además, no se le olvide comer...eso le hace bien  
-Bien, bien.. - dijo sin volver la mirada. La enfermera solo se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Como ven, Haruka terminó en el hospital Central de Tokyo. El resultado de su batalla con el Sith: Una pierna y un brazo fracturado, además de que su espada se cuarteo en la pelea...pero tal vez lo que más lastimado además de su orgullo...es su mente.  
-Veo que hoy no estas tan refunfuñona  
-Setsuna - dijo al verla - deja de critícarme, no ves que estoy muy lastimada  
-No gimotees - sonrió la joven - además, alguien ha venido a verte  
-Haruka - Michiru apareció por un lado - me recuerdas? Ya puedes hacerlo?  
La chica hizó una cara de esfuerzo, pero luego de unos minutos, mostró una mueca  
-No, disculpe, pero no la conozco...en serio  
Michiru bajó la cabeza triste  
-Ya veo...los doctores tenían razón...es amnesia  
-No lo creo - Haruka se recargó con los brazos en la cabeza - puedo recordar todo...excepto a tí claro...realmente lo siento  
-¿Y lo que sentíamos?  
-Sentíamos? A que te refieres? Somos hermanas o primas?  
Michiru se quedó helada con la contestación de Haruka.  
-A-Acaso no recuerdas? Nada en lo absoluto?  
-No, lo siento mucho  
Michiru dió media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.  
-¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Haruka - dije algo malo?  
-En absoluto - musitó Setsuna.

Entre tanto, en el apartamento de los Hunters  
-Listo! - Lita sacó un pastel del horno ante la mirada de satisfacción y hambruna de Rock, Peter y Bruce.  
-Lo siento - se volvió - pero esto es para Nicolás solamente. Recuerden que él es el enfermo.  
Los 3 hicieron gruñidos y se retiraron mientras Lita llevaba un pedazo de pastel al chico que estaba recostado en el sofá, viendo la TV  
-Es un suertudo - murmuro Rock - solo porque se lastimó en la batalla, ahora tiene a una chica cuidandolo  
-No te quejes, al menos pudimos disimular que era un resfriado...Bass perdió demasiada energía con ese golpe del Sith  
-Sí, y además, todo mundo se extraño de que Nicolás no fuera a clases  
-Es injusto, lo que daría yo porque Amy...  
-Bah! Olvídalo! - exclamó Bruce - acaso crees que Amy te visitaría, sueñas!  
-Sniff! - Rock soltó una lágrima - no tienes que ser tan malo...por lo menos dejame soñar con mi adorada - un ambiente multicolor apareció - Oh Amy!!  
-Idiota - sonrió Peter - veo que el amor le pego en serio  
Bruce solo frunció el cejo y entonces vió que alguien entraba. Era Roll con una bolsa de papel  
-Y eso? - pregunto - huele muy bien  
-Alto - Roll lo detuvo - es un ramen que le traje a Nicolás...para que se alivie  
-¡Que! Para Nicolás?! - exclamo Bruce - Esto es el colmo!! Solo se lastima en una pelea y ya lo nombran el martír del equipo  
-No seas escandoloso...eso te pasa por no ser caballero - Roll le guiño un ojo mientras sacaba la pasta y la llevaba a la sala. Los 3 chicos se vieron y luego se escuchó un rugido  
-Sí no me falla, eso fueron nuestros estomágos...¿Que opinan si nos vamos a comer a otro lado? Ya estuvo que no comimos aquí... - preguntó Rock tomando su chaqueta

-"Paul, habla Setsuna. Nos has venido a trabajar en una semana...quiero que hablemos. Llamame.." - la llamada de la contestadora se cortó.  
-Setsuna - Paul suspiró mientras apagaba la contestadora y miraba con atención la computadora - si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que pasa...temo que pueda ocurrir algo malo en los próximos días...y todo por ese Sith  
Paul se volvió hacia la ventana de su habitación. Se sentía culpable, ya que Bass y una Sailor habían resultado heridos en la batalla y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace casi una semana

"-Rayos - Zero estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando a lo lejos la ciudad de Tokyo mientras esperaba pacientemente. La brisa nocturna hacía que su cabello se moviera al vaivén de la misma - porque me tenía que citar aquí  
-Eso mismo me preguntó! - se escuchó una voz y una sombra cayó del cielo.  
-Vaya, vaya - Zero se descruzó de brazos - así que al fin apareces..sabes, para ser una chica, tienes las mismas cualidades en la inpuntualidad  
-De que estas hablando? - preguntó Sailor Pluto al tiempo que aparecía entre las sombras - tu me citaste aquí  
-Mientes - movió la mano - tú me citaste!!  
-Estas paranoico  
-Mira quien es la paranoica!  
-No quiero discutir con alguien como tú... - Pluto lo miro ferozmente - sabes que aun estoy dolida por lo que me hiciste  
-¿Hiciste? Acaso fuimos pareja o que?  
-¡No te hagas el payaso! Rompíste mi bastón!  
-Ah! Eso...pero yo no lo rompí...solo lo doble  
-Como sea, ahora he vuelto más fuerte y te vencere  
-Vencerme? Debes estar bromeando? Tu poder hace tiempo es igual que ahora  
Pluto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando otro resplandor se hizó presente.  
-Ah! Es aquí! - se escucho una voz chillona desde el convertible rojo que emitía la luz - gracias por traerme Ha..digo, Sailor Uranus  
La conductora asintió y desapareció en el convertible mientras Pluto y Zero tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza  
-Princesa - preguntó la Sailor del tiempo - que hace aquí?  
-Alguien me citó...pero no supe quien, solo me dejo este mensaje - y sacó una especie de cubo holográfico. Zero lo miró  
-Esto no es mío..pero es... - el comandante se quedo callado  
-¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Pluto olvidando la pelea  
-Los chicos tenían razón, es un...  
Entonces una enorme columna de energía emergió del centro del lugar  
-¡Que ocurre! - gritó Sailor Moon mientras Pluto la tomaba de un brazo y la llevaba a lugar seguro. Zero parecío no inmutarse  
-Deja de jugar - musitó - aparece!  
Entonces la columna desapareció y una sombra emergió de ella.  
-¿Que es? - preguntaron Pluto y Moon al acercarse  
-Un Sith - exclamó Zero con fríaldad - el fue que nos citó  
Pluto y S. Moon se volvieron. La sombra se convirtió en un sujeto vestido de negro, con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Una armadura lo cubría solo en las piernas y el torso. Tenía una apariencia similar a las armaduras de los Hunters.  
-Saludos comandante Zero, líder de la unidad de Mavericks Hunters - resonó la voz del Sith, pero el comandante no contestó más con una mirada de cierto enojo.  
-Veo que no esta contento de verme - ahora se dirigío a las scouts - me presentó Reina Serenity, gobernante del futuro Tokyo de Cristal y Sailor Pluto, ama de la puerta del Tiempo  
-¿Como sabes quienes somos? - pregunto Pluto teniendo su bastón en lo alto  
-Antes que nada, me presentare. Como dijo El comandante Zero, soy Omega, Caballero del SITH.  
-¿Sith? - preguntaron las dos mujeres  
-Sí, vengo del lugar y tiempo de los Hunters...SITH son las iniciales de mis principales directivas: Superior, Indestructible, Totipotencial y Hunter: SITH.  
-Son demasiadas cosas - exclamó Sailor Moon - creo que estas presumiendo  
-No lo hace - Zero se acercó - El Sith es un Hunter creado por el gobierno de nuestro tiempo...como les dije en una ocasión, nosotros somos los guardianes de nuestro tiempo, pero los Sith son los comandos especiales de la milicia.  
-Sí, somos creaciones hechas solo con un fin: cumplir nuestro objetivo. Somos soldados profesionales.  
-Entonces no son como los Mavericks Hunters? - musito Pluto  
-No, ellos fueron creados en base a X, el reploid primario. En cambio nosotros, para evitar el virus Sigma, no tenemos sentimientos, somos fríos totalmente  
-Eso es horrible! - exclamo Sailor Moon. El Sith solo acentuó la mirada y se volteó  
-¿Cual es tu objetivo? - dijo Sailor Pluto  
-Pense que nunca lo dirían - entonces se quitó la capucha. Era un rostro juvenil, con cabello color azul y ojos del mismo color, aunque su mirada era fría, tan fría, que derritiría el hielo - mi misión es destruír a Sigma, recuperar lo que nos robó y regresar a mi tiempo  
-Entonces eres nuestro aliado?  
-No, no soy aliado de nadie. Yo trabajo solo  
-Pero...  
-Sailor Moon, se que vas a darme un discurso cursi como lo hiciste y lo has hecho con todos los que han dicho lo que yo he hablado - dijo el Sith adivinando los pensamientos de la chica - pero entiende...esto no servirá conmigo, así como Sigma. Si crees que es como los demás enemigos que has enfrentado, como la reina Beryl, Black Moon, Faraón 90, Neherenia o Sailor Galaxia...estas muy equivocada  
Pluto y Sailor Moon se quedaron heladas  
-¿Como supiste lo de...?  
-Sus batallas...he estado observandolas desde hace dos años  
-Observandonos?!  
El Sith asintió mientras Zero también parecía sorprendido  
-Sí, supimos lo de Sigma, y me enviaron a este mundo como a los Hunters. Supe de ustedes y entonces retrocedí en el tiempo para ver como habían progresado...desde que tu S.T. te convertiste en S. Moon hasta ahora...cuando enfrentaron a Sailor Galaxia  
-T-Tu sabes mi identidad - Sailor Moon exclamó - como...  
-Es más que obvio...sus encantamientos de magia no funcionan conmigo, se quien son todas, incluyendo el payaso de Tuxedo Mask...menos ese rídiculo Cristal de Plata... - por primera vez el Sith sonrió - los enemigos de esta época eran fáciles...pude haber hecho pedazos a Sailor Galaxia con un solo golpe. He visto otros mundos, otras dimensiones...peleadores tan fuertes o más de los que existen aquí...lo he visto casi todo  
-¡Eres un idiota! - le dijó Pluto - no sabes lo que dices!!  
-Claro que lo sé...tu eres la guardiana de la puerta del Tiempo, y si no te acuerdas, acaso no sentiste una presencia extraña hace dos años...ese era yo - El sith vió el desconcierto en la cara de Pluto - como dije, Sailor Galaxia y su espada de pilas no hubiera sido rival para mi sable  
-Pero...porque no nos ayudaste?  
-Fácil..si uno de esos inutiles destruía este mundo, Sigma no aparecería...en cambio, presencíe como su inútil poder del amor y de la amistad vencía barreras...me sorprendió, sin embargo - El Sith miró al cielo - Sigma no es igual a los enemigos que enfrentaron. El no es una cosa magica o con poderes extraños o malignos...es un demonio...de acero y metal, con tecnología suficiente para conquistar este planeta...tus tontas excusas y plegarias de amor no servirán en esta ocasión. Sigma no se tocará nada para destruir  
Las palabras del Sith hicieron que Sailor Moon y Pluto comenzaran a sentir miedo  
-Es por eso que están aquí - dijo Pluto viendo a Zero  
-Así es...el Sith tiene razón. Sigma es terriblemente peligroso  
-Y es por eso que tú también estas aquí  
-Malinterpretas - susurró el caballero negro - tan pronto consiga lo que quiero, me iré...el planeta puede ser destruído sin que me importe  
Un rayo cruzó por la cabeza de todos. El Sith sonrió  
-Y puede que sea posible...he visto todo desde hace dos años. Podría haber una esperanza, pero...la discordia reina entre los bandos...  
El Sith vió a Pluto y Zero. Los dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados  
-Por eso, nunca podrán ganar...inclusive entre las mismas Sailors...es inútil  
-Entonces ayudamos, nosotros te...  
-¡Yo no quiero su amistad! - tronó el Sith - ¡Yo solo tengo un objetivo! y no es estar con ustedes...son una bola de rídiculos, especialmente la chica con trenzas y su enamorado, el idiota que se enamora de la nerd...un par de serios, que no lo son. La cocinera y el retonto...el par de...bueno, ya saben que y otras cosas - dijo con acento despectivo - son una bola de idiotas!  
-Pero como te atreves! - Zero y Pluto alzaron sus armas - ofendes a nuestros amigos!!  
-¿Amigos? Eso es una tontería...una niñería...la amistad no vale nada - El Sith miró a Sailor Moon. Ella le dirigió una mirada compasiva - vaya, ahora sacas tu mejor arma...la compasión y el amor  
-Algo realmente malo te paso para que seas así - Sailor Moon le sonrió  
-Jeje, crees que haciendo tu truco de convertirme al bien podrás cambiarme...ay Sailor Moon! - sonrió haciendo que Serena se desconcertara con su reacción - lo ves...no podrás hacerlo. Soy inmune a esas tonterías...  
Zero y Pluto encendieron sus poderes. El Sith lo notó  
-Quieren pelear, pero hoy no será el momento...antes de irme, debo decirles que nunca podrán ganarme...bueno, tal vez si se unen ustedes 3, tal vez... - El Sith dió media vuelta - ah! Una cosa más...no quiero que nadie interfiera conmigo..si alguien, como Sailor Uranus o Proto se mete...lo aniquilare personalmente  
Un sudor frío corrió ahora por el ambiente.  
-En fin, estan advertidos...  
-Pero Omega...  
-Sailor Moon, ya lo he dicho - musitó - Zero, suerte en tu misión...porque yo no fallare - entonces una ráfaga de energía lo cubrió y salió disparado hacia el cielo.  
-Dios mío! - Sailor Moon se dejó caer de rodillas - esto se ha vuelto una lócura...  
Pluto miró a Zero. Este se encogió de hombros y dió media vuelta también  
-¿Ya te vas?  
-Sí, no hay necesidad de pelear...por el momento...será en otra ocasión  
-Ya lo creo - sonrió la Scout - sabes...  
-Mira, también puedo leer tus pensamientos - sonrió ahora Zero - y no quiero hablar...cuando sea el momento, también lo hare - el comandante utilizó su ES y desapareció..."

-Rayos! - Paul azotó la mesa de la computadora - Que quiere ese Sith? Que demonios quiere?!  
Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar de la ciudad, alguien más se hacía la misma pregunta y recordaba el encuentro con el Sith.  
-Omega - era Setsuna mientras vigilaba a Haruka - te pagaré por haberle hecho esto a Haruka..lo prometo!

Fin del Capítulo


	12. Chapter 12

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 12: Malpensado  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

Sigma miraba con ciertas reservas la discusión entre sus generales  
-No pudo ser un Sith. Esos tipos nunca nos hubieran localizado, además tenemos el componente del espacio-tiempo  
-Pero sabes Agile que los Hunters vinieron por uno que capturaron de Overdrive Ostrich, el Sith pudo haber venido con ellos  
-Imposible - objeto Serges - tu te fijaste como los trato...casi mata a una de esas sailors y luego a Bass, él no esta trabajando con ellos  
-Y si es un plan?  
-Violen, tu siempre tan desconfiado - musito Bit  
-Debemos serlo...aunque aun reina la discordia entre los dos grupos  
-Nos estamos saliendo del tema, el Sith es el importante. Ese sujeto destruyó a dos Mavs en cuestión de minutos y sin ningún esfuerzo  
-Y sin contar el poder que tiene, incluyendo los extraños poderes que usó, como ese campo de procedencia desconocida  
-Será un grave obstáculo a nuestro planes - tembló Violen - sería mejor eliminarlo  
-¿Y descuidarnos con los Hunters? Eso no sería muy inteligente  
-En estos momentos, lo que importa es terminar de construír Atlantis y luego nuestros enemigos  
-Pero...  
-¡Silencio! - la voz de Sigma retumbó por el complejo - ya he escuchado lo suficiente  
-¿Entonces señor? - se volvió Agile - ¿Que planea hacer?  
-Según los informes de Vile y los demás, la ciudad aun desconoce nuestros ataques...han llegado a confundirlos con los Hunters...entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos y además, si el Sith hubiera querido, hace tiempo que nos hubiera encontrado y hecho pedazos  
-Eso es cierto...se nota que el ha estado entrenando, tal vez nuestro ataque a Geocenter no fue tan efectivo después de todo  
-Sí, pudo estar buscandonos por diferentes partes del universo, hasta dar con nosotros...se dice que esos Hunters fueron adiestrados en la capacidad de aprender...tanto como la que tiene nuestro enemigo X  
-Eso puede ser - Sigma se tocó la barbilla - pero ahora olvídense de él...no atacara hasta el momento preciso, hasta que este seguro...es un cazador y no gastara fuerza para buscar.  
-Quiere decir que utilizara a los Hunters?  
Sigma asintió  
-Como dije, es posible...ahora concentrense y deshaganse de esas molestias, comienzan a irritarme  
-¿Se refiere a las scouts?  
-No - los ojos de Sigma brillaron - a todos!

Michiru salió corriendo llorando del Hospital. Estaba herida por la respuesta tan fría de Haruka.  
-Como pudo olvidarme! - exclamaba entre lágrimas - como pudo!  
Finalmente se dejó caer al pie de un árbol, en los jardínes del Hospital. Por un momento pensó en la inusita situación, ella nunca había llorado por nada, ni por nadie...hasta ahora. Estaba destrozada...totalmente  
-Ah...llorar, la mejor manera de limpiar el alma de problemas  
Michiru se detuvó para escuchar esa voz. Se volvió y era un joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sostenía un catálogo de deportes en la mano.  
-No te detengas, solo comentaba  
Michiru se levantó, algo sonrojada por la posición en que la habían encontrado. Trató de volver a su habitual frialdad, pero la sonrisa del chico la detuvó  
-Lo siento, creo que te moleste  
-No, para nada - se levantó - vengo a visitar a un amigo y solo pasaba por aquí...alguien dejó esto olvidado  
Michiru miró de reojo el catalogo de deportes.  
-Veo por tu expresión que no sabes mucho  
-Bueno, solo de carreras, Har..digo, una amiga le gusta correr  
-Vaya, como a mi amigo...solo que el muy idiota se accidentó en un coche y ahora tiene un buen chichón en la cabeza  
Michiru soltó una risita. El chico se acercó  
-Te ves mejor cuando ríes, que cuando lloras  
-G-Gracias - Michiru se sonrojo nuevamente. Había recibido estos cumplidos antes, pero era la primera vez que se cohibía de esa manera.  
-¡Michiru! - Seiya apareció - supe lo que... - se detuvó al ver que ella estaba con otro - eh...lo siento  
-No te preocupes amigo - el sujeto comenzó a caminar - solo estabamos hablando...ya me iba  
Seiya frunció el cejo algo molesto. No le gustaba como el tipo miraba a Michiru, y sobre todo, como ella lo miraba.  
-Ejem - tosió - Setsuna me contó todo...vamos, tal vez si te invitó a desayunar, se te pase - Seiya remarcó la palabra "invitar"  
-Bien, nos veremos - el joven se marchó. Michiru se volvió hacia Seiya  
-No debiste ser tan grosero  
-Grosero? Pero yo...  
-Eso no importa - su rostro volvió a ser una mueca triste - creo que sí aceptare tu propuesta  
Seiya sonrió complacido y le ofreció el brazo, pero Michiru lo rechazó y los dos caminaron rumbo a la cafetería del Hospital.

-Vamos, Nicolás, abre la boca - Lita le servía la sopa  
-No, gracias - Nicolás estaba con cara de "tanque lleno" - ya estoy en postpandrio  
-Que?  
-Perdón...digo, ya estoy lleno, gracias  
-No se dice lleno, sino servido  
-Eso me recuerda a un chiste de Pepito que...  
-Ejem - Rock irrumpió abriendo la puerta del departamento - se puede saber que estan haciendo pillines  
-¿Que cosa? - Entonces Lita y Nicolás se vieron. La chica estaba sentada en las rodillas de Nicolás, proporcionando toda una escena. Los dos se separaron rapidamente, rojos como tomate.  
-Jaja - rió Rock mientras colgaba su chaqueta - hace frío afuera, pero el calor aquí...uff!  
-Rock, deja de ser tan malpensado  
-No soy malpensado - sonrió mientras iba a la cocina - solo digo lo que es cierto  
-Rock - Lita trató de cambiar el tema - ¿Donde estan Bruce y Peter?  
-Bruce nos dejó al salir del restaurant de comida mexicana mientras que Peter fue con Hotaru...a mi me suena a otra cosa  
-Sabes que eres demasiado malpensado  
-Ja, si como no...  
-Será porque estas amargado porque Amy no te hace caso? - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Rock regresó no con buena cara  
-Ahora me atacan cierto?  
-Tu te lo ganaste...nosotros no estabamos haciendo nada malo  
Rock solo frunció el cejo y se llevó la basura  
-Excusas...puras excusas  
Lita y Nicolás comenzaron a reír mientras el chico regresaba muy sonrojado a la cocina.  
-Bueno - Lita levantó el plato - quieres más?  
-Mejor no...Bruce es peor si nos ve así  
-Vernos? Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo...somos amigos cierto?  
-Tienes razón, los amigos hacemos esto todo el tiempo  
Los dos comenzaron a reír mientras Rock suspiraba al escucharlos  
-Hmm, en verdad son inocentes - dijo entre dientes

-Me recomiendas leer este?  
-Sí, La Tempestad es un buen libro - señalo Peter un estante. Hotaru asintió  
-Gracias por las referencias, esto me servirá para mi reporte escolar  
-No fue nada - Peter se acercó - me sorprende que Haruka no este cerca  
-Bueno - Hotaru se sonrojó - es que sufrió un pequeño accidente con su coche de carreras  
-¿En serio? Lo siento, no quise  
-No hay problema, así estoy más libre...ella a veces se comporta como mi hermano mayor  
Peter sonrió. Si bien lo sabía. Cada vez que visitaba a Hotaru o ella iba a verlo por cuestiones escolares (los dos van al mismo colegio ¿No es una gran coincidencia?), Haruka no lo veía con buenos ojos.  
-En fin, espero que se recupere  
Los dos caminaron fuera de la biblioteca cuando Peter se detuvó.  
-Ocurre algo?  
-No... - siguió observando a la gente que pasaba - pero creí ver a alguien conocido  
Peter siguió buscando con la vista, pero luego de unos minutos, se dió por vencido  
-Olvídalo, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica como Sonya  
-¡A quien le dices paranoica!  
Peter se volvió asustado hacia una rubia que lo miraba de forma asesina, mientras una sombra o algo por el estilo sostenía varios paquetes  
-Sonya...yo..  
-Siempre tan hablador - refunfuño la rubia - deberías a aprender a mantener tu bocaza cerrada  
-Lo haría sino fueras así  
-Mira, no voy a ponerme a discutir contigo hermano, una señorita te acompaña y no quiero poner en jaque tus malas mañas  
-¡Cuales malas mañas! - se sonrojo Trebble. Hotaru soltó una sonrisa. Nunca había visto sonrojarse a Peter y eso le agradaba de él.  
-Disculpa - Sonya olvido por un momento al furioso Peter y se volvió hacia Hotaru - soy Sonya Hamilton, hermano de Peter y primo de los Hamilton, es decir, el atarantado de Rock, el serietón de Bruce y el atolondrado de Nicolás  
-Mucho gusto! - asintió Hotaru - he escuchado mucho sobre tí  
-Espero que sean cosas buenas - se volvió hacia Peter con la mirada - luego le crean una reputación a uno  
Peter dió un respingo y le dió la espalda.  
-No le hagas caso, se vuelve huraño cuando no le hacen caso - le guiño el ojo  
-Eso me he dado cuenta  
-Hotaru! - exclamó Peter - que estas diciendo?!  
-Nada, no te preocupes - la chica lo ignoró y se volvió hacia el "paquete ambulante" - Yaten, eres tú?  
-Se supone.. - exclamó una voz atrás de los paquetes  
-¿Yaten? - Sonya frunció el cejo - no es Yoichi?  
-Upss! - musitó Hotaru. Solo se escuchó el refunfuño de Yaten atrás  
-Magnífico Hotaru, pense que Serena o Mina abrirían la boca, pero tú...  
-Lo siento, lo siento - trató de disculparse.  
-Ah ver! - Sonya se interpusó - explíquenme esto!  
-Lo hare, pero luego de que descanse de esto - finalizó el ex-cantante.

Paul examinaba unos mapas en su computadora cuando oyó ciertos pasos que le hicieron apagar el monitor rapidamente  
-Hola, como estas? Por fin te apareces en la oficina  
-Bien, gracias..estaba un poco enfermo  
-Hmm - respondió Setsuna - como Haruka estara unos días más en el hospital  
-Ojala se recupere, es una gran corredora  
-Eso espero...Pense que podríamos salir a comer, para celebrar mi llegada. Hemos estado tan ocupados, que se me había olvidado  
-Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo pendiente, tal vez en otra ocasión - se excusó  
-En serio? Que cosa? - preguntó Setsuna con genuina ingenuidad  
-Este...unos archivos...sobre...el Ssseeeste...el problema del nuevo milenio con las computadoras - se excuso el pobre  
-Suena interesante, me dejás verlo?  
-No! - Paul se interpusó en la computadora cuando Setsuna se dió la vuelta en el panel. Ella frunció el cejo desconcertada  
-Pasa algo malo?  
-No, es que...no quiero que veas como tengo mi lugar de trabajo  
Setsuna no pareció tragarse la mentira de Paul, pero dió media vuelta  
-Esta bien, no hay problema...la pornografía por internet no me parece mala  
-¡CUAL PORNOGRAFIA! - gritó Paul. Todos se volvieron hacia el joven que se sonrojó.  
-Shh! - Setsuna se hincó y añadió con una sonrisa pícara - no lo digás tan alto, acaso quieres ser el hazmerreír de todos.  
-Mira, no estoy viendo nada de eso, solo tengo un trabajo importante...  
-Bien, como quieras. Tal vez debería venir en falda corta más seguido para que no visites esas páginas  
-¡Que insinuas! - exclamó Paul rojo como tomate - acaso crees que yo...tú...  
-No, yo no estoy insinuando nada - la joven rió - eres muy malpensado  
Setsuna se retiró entre risas mientras Paul se volvía hacia la computadora  
-Mujeres - pensó - ellas son las que piensan pervertido de uno.  
Entre tanto, Setsuna se sentó complacida en su escritorio. No sabía la razón, pero se sentía muy contenta con ver que Paul parecía apenarse con ella.  
-Bueno - prendió su monitor. Un plan de la ciudad apareció. Igual al de Paul - es hora de trabajar en esto.

Seiya no dejaba de mirar a Michiru durante el desayuno. Era cierto que sintió algo de atracción por ella cuando se conocieron en ese concierto que dieron juntos, así como la vez que casi la ayudó con su vestido, hasta que Haruka apareció. Pero el amor que sentía por Serena lo había bloqueado, hasta que vió que nada era posible con ella, por diferentes cuestiones, incluyendo un novio que le aventajaba por mucho. Ahora que su corazón había olvidado a Serena Tsukino, por fin pudó fijarse en lo que sentía por Michiru Kaiou. La prueba misma fue cuando se ánimo a cantar para ella en la serenata. No lo había hecho desde que era un cantante de rock, desde que cantaba para su princesa.  
-Michiru...yo... - Seiya habló, pero la chica estaba en otro mundo, observando las nubes pasar por los vitrales de la cafetería del hospital.  
-Michiru... - Seiya volvió a hablar, forzando la voz  
-Eh - la joven despertó - que pasa?  
-Te notó preocupada  
-No es nada - fingió serenidad - solo estoy cansada..por los Mavs. y luego por ese Sith  
-A mí no me engañas - musito Seiya - es Haruka  
Michiru le dirigió una mirada de enojo  
-Eres demasiado grosero con eso  
-Yo no me quedo con la boca cerrada, no me gusta ser así  
-Pues Haruka no lo hubiera hecho  
-Haruka otra vez! - Seiya levantó la voz ya enojado por la cuestión de que siguiera mencionandola - por una maldita vez no puedes olvidarla!  
-¡Escucha tú! - Michiru se encendió - a mi no me vengas a decir que debo hacer y que no...es mi vida y punto!  
Seiya se quedó paralizado con la respuesta. Entonces, Michiru se paró y dejó un billete de mil yens en la mesa  
-Me voy...pagare esta ocasión  
-Pero...  
-Gracias por el desayuno...Seiya - Michiru dió media vuelta. Seiya quisó alcanzarla, pero una silla hizó que se golpeara en la espinilla, cayendo de costado hacia el suelo.  
-Solo esto a mí me ocurre - se levantó rapidamente muy adolorido, tomó el billete de Michiru y dejó uno suyo, mientras salía trás la chica.

-Yaten!! - Lita lo regañaba - como pudiste!  
-Yo no tengo la culpa, Hotaru habló de más  
-¿Es eso cierto? - Lita se volvió hacia la chica que platicaba con Peter  
-Lo siento, fue un desliz...pero los chicos me prometieron no decir nada a... - no terminó cuando se oyó un grito y era Rock que salió corriendo como loco de su habitación  
-Es cierto lo que me dijo Sonya!! Eres uno de los Three Lights!!  
-Bueno...yo...sí... - Yaten no sabía que responder cuando Rock pusó el grito en el cielo y se hincó frente a él  
-Sensei...quisiera ser su discípulo...  
-¿Que?  
-He escuchado su música desde que lle...digo, desde que aparecí...digo, cuando aparecieron. Es formidable  
-Así que Yoichi es Yaten - Nicolás miraba la escena divertido - ya se me hacía conocido  
-¿Tambien eres fan?  
-No, pero como duermo en la misma habitación que este loco, esta repleta su parte de posters de estos sujetos  
-Oye...  
-Lo siento  
Yaten solo movió la cabeza y entonces vió aparecer a Sonya  
-Tú!! - se levantó, dejando a Rock hincado - me lo prometiste!  
Sonya pusó una sonrisa nerviosa  
-Saben...je..creo que tengo tarea que hacer y...adios! - la chica salió como alma que lleva el diablo  
-Espera! - Yaten fue trás ella - esto no se quedara así!!  
Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Nicolás extendió un billete  
-10 a 1 que ella termina en una tumba  
-Hmm, yo apuesto - Rock sacó una moneda  
-Yo le apuesto a Yaten - sonrió Peter  
-Chicos!! - exclamaron Hotaru y Lita. Los dos se encogieron de hombros  
-Bueno, creo que quieren saber sobre Sonya, cierto? - finalizó Nicolás y luego se volvió hacia los chicos - bien, esta apostado  
Solo se oyó un golpe luego de eso.

Bruce observaba el horizonte de la ciudad cuando una mano apareció frente a él  
-¿Estas despierto?  
Levantó la vista y vió a una sonriente Raye.  
-No tengo ánimos de discutir - se volvió hacia la ciudad  
-Si estas pensando en lo que paso luego de las galletas y el té...  
-Tú tuviste la culpa...te dije que no quería más té y te negaste  
-No tenías que quitar la taza y manchar mi mesa favorita! - Raye mostró cierta molestia  
-Te dije que no quería más, te advertí! - Bruce le contestó en el mismo tono  
-Pues no escuche nada...como nunca hablas!! - el tono de Raye comenzó a aumentar  
-Y tu siempre tan amargada!!  
-¡¡Como que amargada!!  
-¡Así es! Y además...un momento! - Bruce movió la cabeza - otra vez estamos discutiendo  
-Es cierto, que no podemos tener una conversación normal  
Los dos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban a unos cms. Raye se volvió rapidamente, muy sonrojada. En cambio, Bruce se mantuvó en la misma posición  
-Lo siento..  
-De que? - el chico volvió a bajar la mirada - no estabamos haciendo nada malo...oh sí?  
Raye no contestó. Simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia el firmamento de Tokyo.  
Esa mañana había decidido hablar por fin con Bruce sobre su secreto. De lo que había visto en esa ocasión. Lo había intentado varias veces, pero algo siempre la bloqueaba en el momento justo.  
Bruce venía todos los días al templo Hikawa...no por Raye, sino para meditar o pensar. Ella lo observaba a ratos mientras trabajaba, allí...sentado en el borde de las escalinatas del templo...contemplando el horizonte que se extendía alrededor del templo...como metido en otro mundo..en otra dimensión.  
Se volvió hacia Bruce. Su fría mirada y su gesto de desgano no había cambiado en nada.  
-Es hora - se dijó. Tomó aire para hablar, pero de repente, el chico se levantó, se limpió el pantalón y comenzó a bajar  
-¿A donde vas? - preguntó Raye con algo de impaciencia y curiosidad  
-A la casa...ya pense demasiado  
Bruce volvió la mirada y cuando iba bajando un tercer escalón, escuchó algo que lo dejó helado  
-¿O a cazar un Maverick?  
Bruce se detuvó. Creyó haber oído mal y se volvió  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Cazar...cazar a un maverick - la mirada de Raye era de seriedad absoluta. Bruce sintió una especie de escalofríos. Ella no estaba bromeando  
-No...no...no se que de hablas - trató de mantener su frialdad, pero el comentario de la joven sacerdotisa lo hizó temblar  
-Claro que sabes - musitó en una voz suave y peligrosa - eres un Hunter  
Bruce tragó saliva  
-Hunter? No se que de hablas...no se que es un Hunter  
-Sí...sabes que es un Hunter. Un androide venido del futuro para derrotar a un enemigo de su tiempo que quiere conquistar nuestro mundo  
-Raye, no estoy jugando, no se de que hablas  
-Eres un mentiroso - Raye insistió elevando la voz - no puedes engañarme  
-Estas jugando - Bruce trató de bromear, pero su carácter no era así. Sonaba falso - se te zafó un tornillo  
-No, para nada...Proto  
Los ojos de Bruce mostraron su terror. Ella lo sabía. Vió sus ojos, trató de vencerla con su mirada, pero no pudó..había pérdido  
-Parece que lo sabes, pero como?  
-Yo te ví... - sonrió la chica complacida - creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar  
-Sí, pero antes...nadie me veía cuando me transformaba...solo la vez que - la voz de Bruce se volvió un hilo - tú!!...mi casco...¡¡Eres Sailor Mars!!  
-Bingo - finalizó Raye.

-Ya Seiya, no es para tanto - Taiki consolaba a su camarada mientras subían por el ascensor  
-Esto es injusto...lo sabes - Seiya estaba muy molesto - primero la cabeza de bombón y luego ella...porque tengo tan mala suerte con las chicas  
-Será porque te conviertes en una cuando peleas?  
Taiki tuvó que parar su chiste cuando vió el puño de Seiya a unos centímetros de su cara.  
-Por eso he estado trabajando con nuestras plumas de transformación  
-Que has estado que!!  
-Sí, te asombrarás...ahora ya no seremos chicas  
-Pero Seiya! Esa es nuestra transformación, somos sailor Scouts  
-Fuimos...del tiempo fue... - sonrió el joven pícaramente - le pregunte un día a nuestra princesa si había guardianes o guerreros celestiales varones. Ella me dijó que sí  
-¿En serio? No lo sabía  
-Sí, tal vez no lo sepamos y estas chicas tengan sus dobles masculinos...un tal Alex, Jorge, Ivan, Dani, Diego, Luis, Carlos, Ricardo, Sergio..quien sabe, puede ser cualquiera  
-Eso es explicable - se tocó la barbilla Taiki - pero jugar con las plumas...tal vez terminemos convirtiendonos en pollos  
-No te preocupes, Amy me ha estado ayudando...esto saldra bien  
-Mientras no salgamos vestido como Darien  
Seiya le salió una gota de sudor y entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió, pero una chica entró de repente seguida de un furioso Yaten. Esta quisó salir, pero el joven de cabello gris se anticipó y apretó el botón de cerrar.  
-Ahora sí! - Yaten sonreía malevolamente - te hare papilla!!  
-Ayudenme chicos!! - Sonya apenas podía moverse en el reducido espacio  
-Espera Yoichi, que esta ocurriendo! - Taiki se interpusó  
-Esa chismosa dijó sobre nuestras verdaderas identidades!  
-Que!! - ahora Taiki se unió a la cazadería, pero Seiya logró interponerse  
-Tranquilos hermanos, esto no es para tanto  
-No...ese Rock casi me mata pidiendome un autografo...quiere que sea su maestro  
-Miren, mientras el resto no lo sepa, no habrá problema. Conocen a los chicos, ellos no abrirán la bocaza...pero - Seiya miró a Sonya - alguien ya lo hizó...así que...  
-Chicos - Sonya vió con temor como los 3 la miraban maliciosamente - no lo hagan, por favor!...No!!

Esa noche, en el Templo Hikawa, Bruce y Raye habían contado sus historias. Como uno se había resurgido de un viejo laboratorio, y como la otra había sido descubierta por casualidad. Como habían luchado en sus respectivos mundos, la muerte que habían sufrido..y como habían revivido.  
-Nunca creí que Rock fuera X, cambia tanto desde que esta con nosotras a la pelea  
-Sí, lo mismo digo de tus amigas...no creí que fueran tan fuertes  
Raye se sonrojo ante el comentario. Bruce asintió  
-Tu mundo debió sufrir mucho con esas guerras? - Raye tomó su taza de té  
-Sí, fueron terribles...miles de personas murieron por los Mavericks  
-Tengo suerte...solo unos pocos fueron muertos durante las 5 peleas que sostuvimos...pero eran amigos valiosos  
-Como todo...la guerra es algo terrible, pero estamos vivos, eso es lo que cuenta  
-Dices que ese tal Sigma ha intentado conquistar su mundo 4 veces?  
-Sí, inclusive asesinó a nuestro comandante y luego lo poseyó...pero lo logramos. Ahora viene por su mundo, por eso estamos aquí  
-Ustedes son androides, pero como es que sienten y pueden sangrar  
-El Dr. Light, el creador de X, es decir, Rock, era un genio...creo que al androide casi humano...pero X fue el único en su clase. Sus sistemas se probaron por varios años para evitar que se corrompiera. El Dr. Cain, nuestro jefe y el que nos revivió no tomó en cuenta esto y así nacieron los renegados, incluyendo a Sigma. Nosotros estamos dedicados a destruírlos, para el bien de la humanidad.  
-Ya veo, pense que venían con ellos  
-No, queremos detenerlo, destruírlo para siempre. Así volveremos a nuestro mundo  
-Nosotras...las sailors podemos...  
-Ya he escuchado eso, tienen poder, pero no es suficiente contra el que tiene Sigma. Como dijó el Sith, podría hacerlas polvo en cuestión de segundos...ella no es como Sailor Galaxia  
-Eso no importa, si no hacemos nada, este mundo caera a sus pies  
-Tienes carácter, pero nosotros nos encargaremos, no te preocupes  
-Jamás...no lo permitire - Raye se levantó - también es nuestra pelea  
Bruce movió la cabeza  
-Hagan lo que quieran, pero no las volveremos a cubrir cuando ocurra una pelea  
-Insinuas que somos débiles?  
-Y tu que crees?  
Raye le dirigió una mirada asesina  
-Bien, tu lo quisiste! - la chica sacó su pluma - por el poder Estelar de Marte!!  
Bruce observó asombrado la transformación de la chica. Pasó de ser una sacerdotisa a la Sailor del Fuego, Sailor Mars  
-¿Que intentas?  
-Nada - Sailor Mars lo señalo - vamos a pelear afuera  
-Pero...  
-¡Sin peros!  
Bruce no dijó nada y levantó su puño.  
-Proto... - dijó sin emoción y una energía roja lo cubrió totalmente. Al instante estaba cubierto con su traje de pelea  
-Bien, vayamos afuera...

-Chicos, no me parece algo... - Hotaru no pudo continuar por la seña de Rock que sonreía a lado de Seiya  
-Y bien señores...nos enseñaran a tocar a cambio del silencio?  
-Exacto - Seiya simulaba que fumaba un puro - así es el trato Dom Padrino  
Los dos asintieron mientras Taiki y Yaten de un lado, con Nicolás y Peter del otro. Simulaban el trato de dos gangsters ante la diversión de Lita  
-Ya chicos...parenle a su tren - sonrió la chica - dejenla en paz  
-Tan pronto muestre la mercancía - Seiya quitó la mesa de la sala y apareció Sonya, amarrada de pies a cabeza y con un pañuelo en la boca. Se notaba desesperada  
-Bien, trato hecho Dom Padrino Seiya - Rock le estrechó la mano a su colega. Taiki se acercó y le quitó el pañuelo a la encolerizada Sonya  
-YA VERAN CUANDO EL TIO PAUL LLEGUE A LA CASA!! - comenzó a gritar - ESTO NO SE LE HACE A UNA DA... - Taiki le pusó de nuevo el pañuelo  
-Creo que es mejor dejarla así hasta que se le enfríe la cabeza - finalizó Yaten muy complacido.

Proto observa como Sailor Mars tomaba aire fuertemente. Se notaba cansada  
-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?  
-Grr... - gruño Raye. Proto dejó ver una sonrisa  
-Creo que sí..en fin, tenía razón  
-No...no ha sido el fin - Sailor Mars concentró una vez más su poder - ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!  
Una flecha de fuego salió hacia el Hunter. Este movió la cabeza y con una mano, desvió el ataque hacia un lado, causando una explosión.  
-Parece que agotaste todo tu poder - sentenció el Hunter, pero notó que la Sailor sonreía  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Nada..solo me preguntó porque una gota de sangre corre por tu mano  
-¿Una que...? - Proto levantó la mano con que desvió el rayo y vió con desconcierto que un hilo de sangre corría por sus dedos  
-Que!! Esto es imposible!!  
Raye solo sonrió...

Fin del Capítulo

Notas del autor  
A diferencia de otros fanfics, este estaba terminado para terminar pronto, pero me emocione tanto con la trama, que decidí alargarlo más (mucho más). Se preguntaran porque Haruka se olvidó solamente de Michiru. Bueno, la explicación la encontraran en el siguiente episodio, ya que aun la estoy ideando...je, es broma, ya la tengo, pero como es noche, no quiero quedarme dormido a medio relato. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. 


	13. Chapter 13

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 13: ¿Solo amigos?  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

Bruce miraba como Raye le vendaba la mano. Aun no le cabía en la cabeza que esa chica le hubiese hecho ese daño. Era pequeño, pero lo había logrado.  
-Eres fuerte...  
-Gracias - Raye siguió vendandolo - pero no te muevas, por favor  
Bruce asintió. Raye por su parte lo observó. El chico que tenía enfrente era tan distinto al que había conocido. Su frialdad parecía haberse disipado, pero aun tenía "eso" que lo hacía ser muy serio. Se volvió rapidamente sonrojada, temía que la viera.  
-Ocurre algo?  
-Eh, no, nada - Raye sudó. Bruce había notado su movimiento. Los dos continuaron bajó el fuego que reinaba en el altar principal, donde el fuego sagrado ardía las 24 horas del día. La noche caía sobre la ciudad y el invierno se aproximaba, haciendo que la oscuridad trajera frío consigo.  
-Listo - por fin Raye terminó el vendaje, el cual rodeaba la palma de la mano y la parte posterior de tal. La herida no se había visto por el traje y era de consideración, por lo cual Raye decidió vendarlo.  
Bruce se levantó y observó su mano  
-Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. La experta es Amy  
Bruce asintió. Raye le contestó. Sabía que esa la manera de dar gracias del chico.  
-Tengo que irme - musitó - en la casa deben estar preocupados  
-Si quieres te acompaño?  
Bruce la miró. Pensó en negarse, pero solo hizó un gruñido y siguió adelante. Raye sonrió.  
-Vaya - pensó - creo que eso quiere decir que sí  
Los dos comenzaron a caminar. Bruce siguió preguntando detalles sobre las scouts con frases entrecortadas. Raye le contestaba amablemente. Las bromas no eran la especialidad de los dos, así que iban charlando de cosas serias  
-Insinuo que los dragones de Tokyo ganaran la serie?  
-Esos dragones son pura basura...son mejores los Gigantes de Yokohama  
-Ah sí, entonces porque su pitcher esta ciego, le tira a todos los bateadores  
-Es japones, tiene los ojos cerrados  
-¡Que estas insinuando!  
Bruce esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Raye continuó con su cara de enojo. La sonrisa se volvió una pequeña risa.  
-La única vez que te veo hacer un gesto como tal - asintió Raye - te ves bien así  
Bruce volvió a su gruñido habitual. Raye movió la cabeza y vió que rapidamente habían bajado hasta los escalones. La platica había sido muy rápida. Bruce siguió avanzando, pero se detuvó  
-Mira, quiero saber más cosas - musitó en voz baja - tal vez podríamos seguir hablando en otro lado  
Raye se sorprendió  
-Acaso es...  
-No interpretes como eso. Solo quiero tener detalles de esta ciudad, de las Sailors y de...bueno, de ustedes  
-Quieres decir una cita? - preguntó Raye con fingida inocencia. Bruce solo dejó caer la cabeza  
-Eres necia cierto...bueno, una cena?  
-Ahora?  
-No, mañana, que tal en Crowns a las 8 de la noche  
Raye pusó cara de pensativa  
-No lo sé, tengo asuntos pendientes, cosas que hacer y... - se arrepintió al ver que Bruce había dado media vuelta - No! Espera, estaba bromeando  
-Ustedes las chicas se hacen mucho del rogar - se volvió el chico - no vuelvas a hacer eso...  
-Aun no aprendo, me pasó lo mismo con Nicolás  
-¿Nicolás?  
-Un amigo de este templo  
Bruce pusó una cara dura. Raye sonrió malevolamente  
-¿Acaso te pusiste celoso?  
-C-Celoso...pero que cosas dices mujer! Claro que no!  
Raye solo se quedó viendo. Creo que estaba aprendiendo a interpretar la poca expresión que emitía el chico de rojo. Iba a decir algo, cuando sintió una rafaga fría. Bruce notó el cambio en la expresión de Raye  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Un presentimiento...algo... - Raye no terminó de hablar cuando se oyeron unos pasos. Los dos se volvieron y una persona yacía recargada en un farol encendido. Parecía estar esperando a alguien...o tal vez eran a ellos.  
-Así que al fin ocurre algo bueno - musitó - eso esta bien  
Bruce y Raye pensaron que se había vuelto loco, pero en realidad estaba hablando con ellos. Era un joven de cabello oscuro, pero al levantar su mirada, sus ojos no reflejaban vida, sino una frialdad absoluta.  
-Tú! - exclamó la chica - tú eres...  
-Vaya - se paró - hasta que me reconoces...tardaste mucho  
-Vaya - Bruce comprendió - que tal Omega? De paseo por la ciudad  
-No precisamente - asintió el joven que los miraba detenidamente - solo los observó...vaya, me sorprende que no se hallan matado. Es curioso, ustedes son la pareja que tenía con menos posibilidades de aliarse  
-¿Pareja? - un leve sonrojo corrió por las caras de los chicos - que quieres decir?  
-Nada - sonrió fríamente - pero recuerden, los estoy vigilando. Cuando llegue el momento oportuno, lograre mi objetivo y me iré - Omega dió media vuelta - a proposito, mi nombre "normal" es Oliver...sayonara - el sujeto comenzó a caminar y de repente desapareció.  
-Ese tipo es horrible - musitó Raye - como se atreve a venir luego de lo que hizó  
Bruce no contestó. No podía decir nada...

-Give a REASON foR Life!  
-Olvídenlo - musitó Seiya desilucionado - esa voz de cuervo no se lo quita ni el mejor maestro del mundo  
Rock bajó la mirada desilucionado. Peter y Nicolás miraban con sendos tapones la TV mientras Taiki y Yaten se habían resguardado en la cocina con Lita y Hotaru. Sonya se había ido a su habitación muy enojada  
-Lo siento, pero tengo que aprender a cantar...es que...  
-Que? No tienes aptitudes por el canto. Al menos aprendiste a tocar la guitarra un poco, pero para el resto no...que te impulsa seguir?  
Rock guardó silencio y dió media vuelta  
-Continuemos quieres..  
Seiya pusó una mueca. Se levantó y le tocó el hombro a Rock de manera amistosa  
-Vamos Rock, que ocurre?  
Taiki y Yaten llegaron con una bandeja con bocadillos.  
-Lo que pasa es que... - se volvió Nicolás - es sobre una chica  
-Chica? - preguntó Seiya. Yaten se golpeó la frente  
-Auch! No! Eso fue un gran error  
-Porque?  
-Es que Seiya... - Taiki no terminó de decir cuando vió a Seiya con los ojos perdidos. Rock estaba igual.  
-Una chica, una mujer...lo más sublime que existe en la vida  
-Así es, tan hermosa como la primera flor que abre sus pétalos por la mañana de primavera  
-Eh? - dijeron el resto  
-Diablos Rock! - se levantó Seiya - porque no me dijiste que era una chica?  
-Bueno, me daba pena, especialmente siendo Am.. - Rock se tapó la boca. Seiya sonrió maliciosamente  
-Es Amy! Guau! Conquistador, ya veó porque te lanzaste 3 canciones a ella  
-E-Eso no es cierto! - se sonrojó.  
-No, y luego la invitó a salir - musitó Nicolás. Rock se volvió dirigiendole una mirada asesina  
-Y tuviste éxito compadre?!  
-No lo sé, solo me dió un beso en la mejilla... - el chico estaba rojo como tomate - no supe que hacer  
-PERO LO HICISTE BIEN! - exclamó Seiya emocionado - lo lograste, ahora vamos directo, la haremos tu novia  
-¿Novia? - los ojos de Rock se iluminaron - Quieres decir que sí se puede? Que...  
-Claro amigo, vamos...es hora de iniciar - Seiya se levantó - los chicos podremos conquistar a las bellezas más grandes sobre la Tierra!  
-Sí!! - le siguió Rock con el fondo de un mar en tempestad frente a ellos. Una gota de sudor corrió por el resto del grupo  
-Y a estos que les pasa? - preguntó Peter  
-El amor - suspiró Yaten - resulta que Seiya también esta enamorado  
-De Michiru - agregó Taiki  
-En serio!? - preguntó Nicolás confiadamente. Los dos enamorados todavía andaban en ese trance del escenario del mar - ya veo de aquella vez  
-Ni lo digas, cuando estaba enamorado de otra chica, hizó hasta lo imposible, pero creo que los meses lo han vuelto más alocado  
-Es una simple respuesta del inconciente que ha despertado en su mayor pico debido a la época que estan pasando - musitó Taiki. Todos pusieron cara de What!...Excepto Nicolás  
-Eso es la teoría Freudiana del líbido. Prefiero la inconsciencia colectiva de Jung, eso explicaría como dos personas que no se parecen en sus "Yo" pueden tener un mismo "ello".  
-Hey par de genios! - exclamó Yaten - dejen de jugar al psiquiatría y dígame como puedo volver a la normalidad a esos dos  
-Eso es imposible - sonrió Peter divertido con la situación mientras veía a los dos en AUN estado de trance - según lo que entendí, parece que la única forma es vivir o ser rechazados  
-Son unos ilusos - musitó Yaten - Rock con su forma de ser no tiene posibilidades con Amy. Son diametralmente opuestos, mientras que Seiya no va a poder con el recuerdo de Haruka  
-Haruka y Michiru? - preguntó inocentemente Peter - que quieres decir?  
-Eh..nada - sonrió nerviosamente Nicolás - eres muy pequeño para saber eso  
-Pequeño? Pero si tengo 14 años!!  
-Mira, no vamos a discutir, el chiste es que los dos van a llorar en unos días o semanas por su lócura.  
-Así es el amor - se encogió de hombros Yaten - espero que NUNCA me toque a mí  
-Ah sí? - sonrió maliciosamente Nicolás - entonces porque te ví con ELLA la otra vez - señalo una puerta  
-Erh! Me obligó a ir...yo no quería  
-Ah sí, entonces si no te gustaba, porque estabas ríendo  
-Mira Nicolás, no es asunto tuyo, mejor callate  
-Hmm - opinó Peter - el burro hablando de orejas  
-Como es eso?  
-Vamos, no se han dado cuenta del noviazgo de Lita con mi primo  
-Peter! - se volvió iracundo - quien te dijó que te meterías!!  
Peter sonrió. Le había devuelto lo de "pequeño".  
-Vaya - Yaten se vió salvado - así que tienes un romance con Kino  
-No.. - Nicolás movió las manos viendo hacia la cocina - claro que no, solo es una gran amiga  
-Amiga? - dijeron todos - como que amiga?  
-Sí, me ayuda con la cocina y artes marciales. Yo le ayudó con el estudio y con sus trabajos  
-Ahh - murmuraron todos - ¿Y?  
-Solo eso. Porque tienen que ser tan malpensados  
-Bueno, es que muchas veces los hemos visto juntos - dijó Peter - demasiado. Yo pense que eran novios  
-Pues no lo somos - musitó el chico - solo amigos  
-Yo no lo creo... - finalizó Yaten.  
Entre tanto, en la cocina  
-Este lugar es increíble - dijó Hotaru viendo el decorado - quien hizó el milagro?  
Lita sonrió. Hotaru le había entendido  
-Gracias a Nicolás, me dejó decorarlo antes de que Sonya llegara a poner orden.  
-Sí, estos chicos comunmente no hacen nada...el departamento se veía terrible...aunque extraño a Peter en su traje de limpieza  
-Ah - Lita ahora sonrió maliciosamente - veo que los motivos no son solo de estudio  
-Lita...que quieres decir?  
-Es que siempre vienes hacia aca con el pretexto de estudiar y aprender...no pense que por él  
-Eso no es cierto! - Hotaru se sonrojo - es solo por el estudio. Además, Peter no es de esos que se fijan en las chicas  
-Entonces es...  
-No! - Hotaru lo defendió - solamente no le interesa por el momento. Ya sabes, se concentra demasiado en lo que hace y eso lo tiene sin cuidado  
-Vaya, perdona. Pense que ya bateaba hacia la zurda  
-Lita!!  
-Te engañe - sonrió la chica - hice que te enojarás por él.  
-Hotaru guardó silencio muy sonrojada, pero esto ameritaba una venganza  
-Bueno...creo que Nicolás le hace compañía en el equipo  
-Hotaru - Lita se acercó - repite eso? - un puño se elevó. La chica sonrió  
-Te engañe...  
Kino se volvió muy enojada. Le había devuelto el ataque.  
-Y cuando planea declararse?  
-Que? Como que declararse?  
-Vamos, son muy unidos, yo creo que ya son pareja  
-Eso no es cierto - Lita movió las manos nerviosamente viendo hacia la salida de la cocina - solo somos amigos  
-Ah sí? Entonces porque siempre estan juntos?  
-Es que el me ayuda con los estudios. Ya sabes, no tengo la inteligencia de Amy o la tuya...me cuesta trabajo y Nicolás me ayuda con gusto. También me esta enseñando a jugar baloncesto  
-¿Baloncesto? ohhh - Hotaru movió la cabeza - que lista eres Lita  
-Hotaru, por Dios! No pienses mal... - Lita se sonrojo y se preguntaba desde cuando esta chica sabía tanto.  
-Me imaginó que continuabamente se estan rozando durante el encuentro - Hotaru fue más atrevida.  
-Mira! Solo somos amigos y el me enseña de buena fe. Así que no digás más de él o me vere en la penosa necesidad de..  
-Vamos Lita, no puedes hacer nada y no creo que sean amigos.  
-Sí, lo somos y punto final - dijó Lita ya harta - vamos, creo que es hora de despedirse. Ya es tarde.  
-Como quieras - musitó la joven no muy convencida.

Sabado. Nicolás caminaba vestido con unos pans y una chaqueta. Traía un balón de baloncesto bajo el brazo.  
-Vaya - sonrió - por fin podre jugar un poco...tantas batallas me cansan  
Entonces se detuvó. Miró hacia la cancha y vió a Lita hacer ejercicios de calentamiento. Solo traía unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta blanca. El chico se sonrojo al verla así  
-Pero que estoy pensando? - movió la cabeza - solo es una amiga  
Pero lo que le habían dicho los chicos aun rondaba por la cabeza  
-"Solo amigos...no lo creo"  
-Claro que lo somos! - se dijó a sí mismo - no tiene que ver cuando le llevamos serenata a Amy, cuando me ayuda...que acaso no puede haber una amistad pura?!  
Pero el nerviosismo que sentía no había desaparecido.  
Entre tanto, Lita seguía calentando, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.  
-"Y porque no lo intentas?"  
-Hotaru - se dijó - intentar que? Me hice la promesa de no enamorarme de nadie. Estoy segura de los sentimientos que tengo, así que no hay porque preocuparse.  
Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, su nerviosismo también aumentaba.  
-Vamos - Nicolás y Lita musitaron en voz baja - porque estaría nervioso?  
El chico tragó saliva y se acercó a la cancha, cuando estuvo a rango, Lita pareció notarlo y se volvió. El chico se le subió la sangre a la cara. La camiseta parecía ceñirsele más al cuerpo.  
-¡Pervertido! - se dijó - deja de tener eso! Es Lita por Dios!  
Mientras, Lita se veía más relajada, el nerviosismo desapareció cuando lo saludo normalmente  
-Todo va bien - pensó - solo Hotaru me espantó  
-Lista para jugar? - Nicolás le saludó tratando de no tartamudear o sonrojarse más  
-Claro, vamos...ahora si te vencere  
-Eres más alta que yo, no tardarás en vencerme  
-Eso espero  
De repente los dos se quedaron parados, allí enmedio de la cancha. Viendose el uno al otro. Una brisa movió los cabellos de ambos...  
-Eh - Nicolás se movió rompiendo el encanto de la situación - creo que me quitare la chaqueta, hoy si hace calor  
-Cierto, a pesar de ser noviembre - le contestó Lita rapidamente. Mientras Nicolás se quitaba la chaqueta, Lita volteó a ver a las otras canchas del centro deportivo. Estaban totalmente vacías.  
-Esto me da mala espina - penso - pero bueno, al menos nadie nos molesta... - se volvió y se quedó muda. Nicolás lucía el torso desnudo mientras se quitaba la camiseta de abajo y se colocaba otra. Lita sintió que la sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz. El chico estaba en excelente forma.  
-Por Dios! - Lita se volvió - deja de pensar en eso pervertida!  
-Lista? - Nicolás ya estaba vestido. Lita se volvió tratando de controlarse. Ella asintió y tomó el balón. Trató de ver a otro lado, pero la camiseta de los Bulls de Chicago no dejaba mucho que tapar. Desde cuando se había vuelto tan atractivo? Por su parte, Lita se colocó. Nicolás no dejaba de verla tampoco. Desde cuando se había vuelto tan hermosa?  
-Adelante! - gritó Lita tratando de sacar las hormonas fuera de su cuerpo con el juego. Nicolás sonrió...el esperaba lo mismo.

-Por favor Mina!! - Seiya y Rock se hincaron frente a la rubia chica - ayudanos!!  
-Pero chicos...no me parece justo que..  
-Te lo rogamos!! - Seiya comenzó a alabarla - oh toda poderosa Mina Aino, ayudamos!  
-Sí, gran Nefertari, ayudanos!  
Mina le gustaba que la alabaran, pero esto era el colmo...quería zafarse de este par de empalagosos, así que no tuvó otro remedio que aceptar.  
-Bien - suspiró - lo hare, pero Amy y Michiru pueden molestarse  
-Claro que no!! - se levantaron - esto será perfecto!!  
-Esta bien, lo hare en nombre del amor, quiero ver a mi amiga feliz  
-Gracias, gracias! - Seiya y Rock siguieron reverenciandola. Mina sonrió  
-Ya chicos, no tienen que hacerlo...bueno, tal vez cuando se los ordene. Ahora platiquenme más detalles de ese plan  
-Lo haremos con placer...Mina, eres la mejor!  
-Sí, claro...si tan solo el chico de mis sueños me lo dijerá - suspiró nuevamente. Entre tanto, afuera de la casa de Mina, Tom miraba la ciudad desde un puente.  
-Lord Sigma estara contento cuando conquistemos esta ciudad... - sonrió - pero...algo no me esta gustando. Hay mucha gente, porque quiere matarla toda? Podría servirnos de fuente de esclavos  
De repente se vió en la necesidad de pensar como podría salvarlos. Sí algo había aprendido es que matar no era toda la solución...los humanos eran horribles en cierta forma, pero había algunos que valía la pena salvar...algunos muy especiales.  
-Mina - murmuró en voz baja. Entonces comenzó a recordar cuando fueron a la Feria que se había instalado en la ciudad.  
**"...-Mina, ya estoy cansado...quiero irme a casa  
-Tom, no aguantas nada. Recuerda que eres mi pareja por este día - sonrió Mina con un enorme dulce de azucar en la mano  
-¿Pareja? Y eso que es?  
-Vamos, acaso no sabes que es una pareja?  
-Este... - Tom sudó - claro que sí...  
-No lo sabes - Mina se le quedó mirando - pero bueno, te lo diré...a veces pienso que ere de otro planeta  
Tom decidió ignorar eso último.  
-Mira, una pareja puede formarse de una mujer y un hombre para salir juntos, puede haber de varios tipos, desde la de amistad hasta las parejas de amor...  
-Y? Nosotros de que somos?  
-Claro que de amistad. La única forma de entrar a esta feria era que alguien me acompañara...así el pasaje me costaría la mitad.  
-Eso es trampa  
-Pero funcionó...así que lo agradezco  
-¿Entonces solo salíste por compromiso conmigo? - preguntó Tom molesto  
-Sí, pero no te enojes, somos amigos...  
Tom iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado  
-¿De donde vinó esa rabia? - pensó - porque me enoje cuando me dijo eso?  
-En fin, ahora disfrutemos de este lugar, esta grandioso  
Tom bajó la cabeza. Lo que siguió a la rabia fue un sentimiento de tristeza.  
-Porque tengo estas emociones? Porque me siento así?  
-Tom! - exclamó Mina rompiendo sus pensamientos - mira, que bonito!!  
-Que? - el chico se volvió hacia lo que Mina señalaba. Era un puesto de tiro al blanco con varios peluches como premio  
-Quiero uno! Consígueme uno!  
-Pero...que tengo que hacer?  
-Mira, te enseñare desarraigado social - la chica lo haló hacia el puesto. Allí le explicó las bases del juego.  
-Así que solo tengo que tirar eso - señalo varias columnas de botellas - con esta pelota? - preguntó Tom. Mina asintió  
-Sí, pero hay varias columnas, si tirás la más grande, tendre ese muñeco de felpa. El osito es divino.  
-Pero no es tan fácil muchacho - sonrió el dependiente - la más grande tiene algo de peg... - se quedó callado cuando Tom con un soberbio pelotazo, derribó la columna más grande - p-peg-amento...  
-Tom, lo hiciste!! - Mina lo abrazó. El chico se sonrojó. El dependiente no tuvó otro remedio que dar el ansiado osito de felpa a la chica.  
-No eres mi príncipe azul - le dijó - pero te le acercas, gracias amigo..."**

-Amigos... - Tom sonrió al recordar esas palabras. Mina le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había tenido...y eso lo hacía sentir raro.  
Entonces miró el transmisor que tenía en la mano. La insignia de los Mavericks relucía a un lado.

Lita miraba el tablero mientras respiraba trabajosamente. Aun se preguntaba como había logrado sobrevivir durante dos horas corriendo a la velocidad que le imprimía Nicolás. No cabe duda que las hormonas realmente eran un poderoso esteroide.  
Nicolás observaba a Lita. Estaba bañada en sudor, pero no parecía haber perdido ni un apice de energía. Él también estaba sorprendido sobre la resistencia que había tenido...  
-Quería desquitarse igual que yo - pensó - pero de que?  
Entonces Lita fintó hacia la izquierda piboteando el balón. Nicolás se tragó el engaño y la chica lo pasó por la derecha. Encestó sin problemas  
-60 a 56 - sonrió al entregarle el balón - parece que al fin estoy dandote batalla  
-Es pura suerte - Nicolás tomó la pelota y comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad, Lita trató de detenerlo, pero el chico saltó y la clavó con gran fuerza sobre el aro.  
-60 a 58...aun no me rindo  
Lita solo frunció el cejo y tomó el balón. Se acercó mientras Nicolás la cubría muy de cerca. Dió un par de giros, pero no lograron desconcertarlo.  
-No me ganarás con eso  
-Ah sí? - Lita sonrió maliciosamente y estando de espaldas al chico, se hizó para atrás con la cadera. Esto hizó que Nicolás casi se muriera de la impresión por el "ataque" y diera un paso hacia atrás. La chica aprovechó para volverse y lanzar un tiro a la Jordan, el cual entró perfecto  
-Sí!! - exclamó - otro tiro perfecto!  
-Eso fue trampa... - le recriminó  
-Nada en las reglas nos dice que no podamos hacernos para atrás  
-Na, ya veo porque las mujeres no participan en el baloncesto, nos ganarían con esas "técnicas" y con su ropa tan ajusta... - Nicolás se tapó la boca. Lita lo miró  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Nada...solo es que...  
-Acaso insinuas que te estoy intimidando? - Lita lo miró maliciosamente  
-No, pero es que...es que... - Nicolás volvió a mirarla. Sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, así que se volteó  
-Mejor sigamos jugando, olvida lo que dije  
-Pervertido - solo escuchó. Se volvió enojado mientras Lita se reía. Trató de ignorarla y comenzó su ataque. Lita, aun burlandose de él, trataba de detenerlo.  
-Vaya Señorita Kino - musitó - si quieres jugar sucio, lo haremos  
-Señorito Rivera, no podrá pasarme  
Entonces el chico comenzó a acercarse. Lita trató de ir por el balón, pero Nicolás se adelantó y se pusó de tal forma de que su rostro estaba a unos centímetros de el de Lita. La chica se sonrojó violentamente, lo cual aprovechó para lanzar el balón y encestar.  
-Eso fue injusto...tú...tú...  
-Que cosa? - Nicolás giraba el balón muy divertido - besarte?  
-Tramposo...eso fue muy cruel  
-Creo que estamos a mano - sonrió Nicolás. Lita lo miraba de forma asesina - vamos, juguemos este...por el empate o tu victoria.  
-Con placer - Lita tomó el esferico y comenzó a pibotear. Nicolás se acercó y comenzó a cubrirla. La chica dió varios giros laterales, pero nada servía, hasta que se le ocurrió repetir la misma finta. Nicolás entonces intuyó la jugada anterior.  
-Bien - pensaron los dos - esta vez no fallare  
Entonces Lita fintó hacia la izquierda. Nicolás pareció tragarse el engaño pero se dió una vuelta que hizó que quedará frente a la chica, la cual creyó dejarlo, pero se vió de frente contra él y no pudo frenar, dandose un tremendo golpe, haciendo que Lita cayera encima de Nicolás.  
-Eres un estupido o que?! - le reclamó la chica encima - pudiste haberme matado  
-Todo me hubiera salido bien si no tuvieras la manía de correr como desesperada!  
-A quien le llamas desesperada so...so...  
-So que?  
Entonces las miradas de los dos jovenes se cruzaron. Lita por un impulso fue acercandose a Nicolás y este a ella...y sin más preámbulos, se besaron tiernamente...

Entre tanto, en la oficina de los laboratorios...  
-Vaya, logre encontrarlo - Paul miraba los documentos sobre cierta compañía nueva, la cual no se tenían datos de sus superiores - tal vez esta sea la fachada.  
-Eh, que miras?  
Paul casí pegó el brinco en el cielo al oír la voz de Setsuna. Se volvió lentamente y ella observaba con curiosidad el monitor. Paul trató de reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizó, Setsuna estaba a su lado, moviendo el mousse y viendo con más detalle la página  
-Así que planeas construír una casa?  
-Eh?  
-Sí, por eso estas viendo contratistas  
-Algo por el estilo - Paul suspiró por dentro. Se había salvado - es que el departamento nos esta quedando chico  
-Bueno, te dejó...yo también tengo trabajo...me dejás copiar la dirección, también estoy pensando en remodelar mi casa  
-Sí, claro.. - asintió Paul. Setsuna sacó una extraña pluma con una insignia griega en el botón. Paul la observó algo extrañado, pero no le dió importancia.  
-Bueno, gracias - Setsuna se volvió - ojalá podamos salir a tomar un café al rato  
-Sí, cuando quieras.. - Paul sintió que volvía a respirar cuando Setsuna se había alejado lo suficiente.  
-Debo tener más cuidado. Los chicos se reírian de mí si fuera yo el descubierto.  
Entre tanto, Setsuna se sentó en su pirvado y tecleó la dirección rapidamente en su PC.  
-Gracias Paul - pensó - me has ayudado sin querer. Esto era lo que quería saber Artemis y Luna. La fachada de los villanos... - una figura extraña apareció en el frente de la dirección de la ubicación de la casa de contratistas.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Bueno, por fin rebasó la frontera del máximo de capítulos que he escrito para un fanfic, y eso que apenas vamos a la mitad de esta historia. Ok, agradezco los comentarios positivos y negativos en cuanto a esta historia y espero mejorarla. Como ven, las peleas estan siendo sustituidas con más trama romántica, pero para los amantes de la acción, el siguiente capítulo regresaran los Mavericks para complicar la vida de todos. Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.


	14. Chapter 14

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 14: Y continua el desliz  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo  
-Por fin... - un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules apareció con dos maletas por los andenes - he llegado  
-Bienvenido Darien - una adolescente de peinado de coletas, color rosado apareció. Darien se le quedó viendo  
-Nos conocemos?  
-Claro, no me reconoces, soy Rinni  
-Que!! Serena me dijó que habías cambiado, pero...de esta forma...  
-Je - sonrió - es parte de nuestro plan...de seguro debes saber de los Hunters y Mavericks  
-Artemis y Luna me han informado sobre... - entonces vieron aparecer a un gato de color blanco. Era Artemis y parecía estar muy agitado. Darien comprendió al instante  
-Vamos Rinni - musitó - creo que tendre mi primera batalla

Oficinas StarLab  
Paul continuaba tecleando cuando su dispositivo en el cinturón comenzó a sonar.  
-Otro Maverick - musitó - y esta cerca de aquí  
-Paul - se escuchó la voz de Setsuna - eres tú?  
-Erh.. - se levantó - sí, es mi teléfono celular  
-Pero si tu no tienes celular...  
-Es de...es de Rock, me lo prestó  
-Ya veo - la joven se volvió hacia la computadora.  
-Hey, voy a comprar algo, no quieres?  
-Sí, que tal unas donas?  
-Oye, y tu figura?  
-Acaso te importa mi figura? - sonrió Setsuna  
-No, pero...  
-No discutas - Setsuna se acercó y le entregó un billete de mil yens  
-No, quiero invitarte - murmuró  
-No discutas - volvió a repetirle. Paul iba a alegar, pero solo se encogió de hombros y salió rapidamente. Setsuna sacó su pluma de transformación tan pronto Paul desapareció por la puerta.  
-Por el poder estelar de Plutón!!  
Entre tanto, Paul miró hacia todos lados y salto desde una ventana en el quinto piso. Al caer, estaba cubierto por la armadura.  
-Bien, en camino - se dijó mientras corría rumbo a la fuente de energía

Entre tanto, en el departamento de los Hunters  
-Magnífico - murmuró Rock mientras veía su reloj - otro Maverick ha entrado en escena  
Peter asintió.  
-Bien, pero alguien ha visto a Nicolás? - preguntó mientras se transformaba  
-No - Bruce salió ya convertido en Proto - creo que fue con Lita a jugar baloncesto  
-Hmm, conociendolo, de seguro debe estar como un niño  
-Vamos - Sonya salió rapidamente de la cocina - dejenlo en paz, al menos no es tan pervertido como ustedes  
Rock, Peter y Bruce se miraron  
-Ok, como tu digás...puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa - Rock accionó el dispositivo. La armadura de X lo cubrió - pero menos estar en algo romántico con Lita

Entre tanto, en casa de Serena, Sammy estaba jugando N64 cuando 4 chicas saltaron encima del aparato y salieron corriendo de la casa.  
-Mujeres - murmuró - siempre tienen prisa..bueno, ahora muere Alec Trevelyan!!  
Mientras, las chicas corrieron hacia un callejó a lado de la casa  
-Listas? - Serena levantó la mano - Poder cósmico Lunar...  
-Por el poder Estelar de Mercurio!  
-Por el poder Estelar de Marte!  
-Por el poder Estelar de Saturno!...

...Autor: Ejem, como saben, la transformación de las Sailors dura un buen rato...así que mientras vayan por un sandwich, un refresco o un aperitivo...gracias...

5 minutos después...

Al instante (...erh...) las chicas salieron transformadas en las Sailors Scouts.  
-Bien chicas - Mercury comenzó a teclear a gran velocidad en su computadora - la fuente proviene a unas 4 manzanas de aquí  
-Ok, pongamonos en camino - sonrió Sailor Moon  
-Esperen! - exclamó Saturn - no vamos a esperar a Jupiter y Venus?  
-Se unos uniran, Lita fue a jugar con Nicolás. Mina nos habló y ya va en camino  
-¿Jugar? - preguntó extrañada Mars - acaso no me diran que Lita anda...  
-Vamos Raye - le salió una gota de sudor a Sailor Saturn - hasta yo se que esos dos son bastante inocentes  
A todas les salió una gota de sudor...  
-Bueno - Mercury señalo el frente - por allí!!

Entre tanto, Zero, el líder los Mavericks Huntes se encontraba peleando contra los renegados, tratando de replegarlos dentro de una manzana de la ciudad  
-Estas cosas parecen cucarachas! - exclamó mientras partía dos con su sable de energía. Entonces una sombra cayó del cielo  
-Necesitas ayuda vaquero? - era Sailor Pluto. Zero la miró con desgano  
-No tengo tiempo de jugar con novatas - murmuró saltando varios disparos - mejor vete  
Pluto lo ignoró y se colocó frente a él  
-Que haces!! - gritó - pueden... - se quedó callado cuando vió que la Sailor movió su báculo a gran velocidad, mandando a volar a medio escuadrón de renegados.  
-Bueno, creo que con eso tendrán  
Zero todavía tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo cuando llegaron los refuerzos  
-Vaya jefe - dijó X - usted hizó todo esto...eh - el chico vió a su comandante en estado de shock - esta bien?  
-Creo que le cayó mal el licuado que le hizó Roll esta mañana?  
-Chicos!! - se enojó la rubia. Al mismo tiempo, las Scouts también llegaron para la batalla  
-Veo que el poder de Pluto realmente creció - sonrió Mercury  
-Que!! - gritaron los Hunters - usted no lo hizó todo Comandante?!  
Zero seguía en su posición de "K.O." ante el asombro de propios y la satisfacción de extraños.  
-Cuidado idiotas!! - se escuchó una voz atrás del grupo. Todos se volvieron y era Omega. Entonces una ráfaga de electricidad se deslizó por el suelo y golpeó de lleno, tanto a Sailors como a Hunters, creando una especie de jaula magnética.  
-Demasiado tarde - suspiró Omega  
-Argh! - exclamó Zero - estoy paralizado!  
-No eres el único - musitó Pluto - no puedo zafarme de esto!  
-Diablos! Bonito momento para que Bass no este aquí, el podría quitar esto sin problemas - dijó X - parezco el chavo del ocho con las chiripiocas  
A todos les salió una gota de sudor.  
-No es momento de bromas - Sailor Moon se retorcía - no voy a aguantar mucho, Jupiter puedes...oh! Rayos! Ya recuerdo..no esta aquí  
-Oye Omega - le gritó Roll - ven a ayudarnos  
El Sith solo los observó y dió media vuelta  
-Ayudense solos...ya hice bastante por tratar de prevenirlos...adios - desapareció en una ráfaga de energía.  
-Ese canalla! - exclamó Mars - ya vera cuando me lo encuentre!  
-Pero que tenemos aquí - un robot con forma de gusano cayó - coctel de superhéroes  
-Magna Centipede - murmuró Zero - ya me lo suponía  
-Bueno - el Maverick sonrió - pronto los exterminare, o no es así, Toxic SeaHorse  
Otro robot, con apariencia de caballo de mar cayó a lado de M. Centipede  
-Así es... - el maverick se acercó y comenzó a lanzar gotas de ácido encima de la reja - los derretire de una vez!  
-Son en estos momentos en que desearía que el Chapulín Colorado existiera - musitó X...que solo vió como los demás lo observaban - lo siento, ví demasiado Chespirito. Ahora lo repiten mucho en las tardes  
-A callar! - exclamó Magna... - ahora sí, mueran!!  
Pero una esfera de energía pasó rozando la cabeza de los Mavericks. Levantaron la vista y vieron a Sailor Neptune y Sailor Venus  
-No tan rápido - sonrió Venus - antes tendrán que pelear contra... - la chica tuvó que lanzarse al suelo cuando una mina de poder casí la golpea.  
-Lo siento, pero ya no más pérdida de tiempo!! - el Maverick se lanzó contra las chicas que apenas lograron esquivarlo.  
-Rayos! - murmuró Michiru - como me gustaría que Haruka estuviera aquí...

Entre tanto, un ruido interrumpió el digamos..."encuentro" entre Lita y Nicolás.  
-Lo siento, yo... - Lita se levantó de un salto toda sonrojada. Nicolás estaba callado, también muy apenado  
-Lita, no...es que... - el chico estaba confundido. No solo por el hecho de que porque había besado a su mejor amiga y a la vez, la vibración que emitía su cinturón, dando una alarma de batalla. Por otro lado, Lita quería ir a ayudar a sus amigas, pero no podía dejar "este beso" así como así  
-Lita, disculpa - Nicolás se acercó - no se que me pasó...este, podemos hablarlo...  
-N-No te preocupes...yo tampoco - Lita tomó su mochila viendo la oportunidad - lo siento, tengo que irme...que tal si discutimos esto en mi departamento en dos horas  
-Esta bien - Nicolás trató de hablar, pero solo emitió una sonrisa - sabes, me gustó...  
Lita también sonrió  
-Y a mí también... - entonces salió corriendo del lugar. Nicolás suspiró y comenzó a iniciar el cambio con su cinturón  
-Ya voy chicos - exclamó al convertise. Antes de dirigirse al lugar, se volvió hacia la cancha. Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirlo  
-No puedo enamorarme - murmuró - Lita sufrió mucho con su ex-novio. Yo también tendre que irme... - trató de meditarlo, pero la alarma no dejaba de sonar. Sin más, comenzó a moverse...

-Cuidado Neptune!! - exclamó Mars mientras Magna Centipede les lanzaba sus discos magnéticos. Venus logró escapar, pero la Sailor del Agua quedó atrapada.  
-Perfecto - el maverick comenzó a acercarse a la chica que trataba de moverse - empezare contigo  
Michiru soló cerró los ojos cuando vió lanzarse al Mav, y una Rosa roja lo golpeó...bueno, más bien le picó un ojo óptico, dejandolo parcialmente ciego (alguien que me diga si una rosa puede golpear a alguien).  
Todos volvieron la vista hacia el sujeto, vestido de traje de noche y sombrero de copa, apoyado en una linterna  
-Cualquiera que trate de lastimar a las chicas que luchan por el amor y la justicia, se las tendra que ver conmigo primero... - murmuró - soy Tuxedo Mask, a su servicio!  
-Tuxedo Mask!! - Sailor Moon lo veía con ojos de corazón - por fin llegaste!!  
Las scouts sonrieron ante la presencia del varón del grupo...mientras que los Hunters, a excepción de Roll, ponían cara de asco  
-Otro idiota con traje ridículo - murmuró Proto  
-Y tiene peores frases - exclamó X  
-Pero aun así es divino - musitó Roll también con ojos de corazón. A los chicos les salió una gota de sudor  
-Mujeres - gruño Trebble.  
-Mira Tuxedo no se que...no importa quien seas, morirás!! - Magna le lanzó varias minas magneticas, pero un rayo de corazones desvió las peligrosas cargas  
-No te atrevas a tocarlo - una Sailor scout, vestida con colores rosados apareció - yo, Neo Sailor Moon te lo impedire en nombre del amor y la justicia!  
-Chibi Moon! - sonrió Mercury - veo que al fin apareces  
-Otra? - Proto bajó la cabeza - esto es el colmo  
-Pero debo admitir que es preciosa - dijó X algo lujurioso  
-Shh! Tranquilo hombre - sonrió Trebble - o le dire a... - no terminó de decir la frase cuando X le dirigió una mirada asesina.  
-UN MOMENTO!! - Toxic levantó la voz - esto no es un espectáculo...es una pelea!!  
Todos les salió una gota de sudor ante el comentario. Magna suspiró  
-Bien, podemos comenzar?  
-Claro que sí! - una sombra apareció a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando con una patada al Mav y mandadolo a volar lejos.  
-Centipede - Seahorse trató de reaccionar, pero una descarga de electricidad lo golpeó directamente, también dejandolo por los suelos.  
-Bass!!  
-Jupiter!!  
Los dos guerreros se volvieron hacia sus amigos.  
-A pelear, no es así Jupiter? - preguntó Bass  
-Así es - asintió Jupiter.  
-Malditos! - Magna se levantó - esto no se quedara así!!

Entre tanto, Vile observaba con detenimiento la pelea.  
-Admirando el paisagge?  
Se volvió y se encontró con Agile que sonreía  
-Que haces aquí? Te dije que yo me encargaría  
-Bueno, Lord Sigma esta preocupado. No le han llegado informes de parte tuya y... - se acercó - eso también a mi me preocupa  
-Agile, no te desesperes, pronto te mostrare la identidad de los Hunters y Sailors  
-Hablas en serio?  
-Así es...creo estar a punto de encontrarlos  
-No serás que solo quieres ahorrar tiempo  
Vile no contestó y siguió observando la pelea.  
-Cubreme - murmuró Jupiter mientras esquivaba las ráfagas de ácido de Toxic - yo quitare la reja magnética  
Bass asintió y se lanzó contra el Mav.  
-¡¡Electro Wave!!  
Una corriente de electricidad salió de su cañon. Seahorse saltó la descarga y contrataco. Entre tanto, Jupiter se acercó a la reja  
-Tranquilos chicos, ahora los sacó - comenzó a acumular poder  
-Cuidado! - exclamó Saturn - tienes a alguien por detrás  
Pero una explosión golpeó al otro Maverick que atacaba.  
-Rápido Jupiter! - eran Neptune, Neo y Venus - nosotras te cubriremos  
-Rayos! - Magna comenzó a lanzarse sus minas magnéticas.  
-Bien, aquí voy - Lita formó una bola de energía  
-¡Centella relampagueante de Jupiter!

La esfera chocó contra la reja, haciendo que esta estallara en pedazos. Tanto Hunters como Sailors cayeron al suelo.  
-Tomen!! - Centipede le lanzó sendas minas a las Scouts, atrapandolas. Tuxedo Mask trató de intervenir, pero el Maverick se volvió hacia su objetivo principal  
-Jupiter! - Tuxedo Mask gritó - ten cuidado!  
-Que.. - la Sailor no alcanzó a reaccionar y recibió un tremendo impacto que la mandó a volar lejos.  
-No!! - Bass solo vió como la chica se estrelló contra un muro, haciendolo pedazos - eres un maldito!!  
-Bass - X intervinó - tú ve con ella, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora  
El Hunter asintió y saltó encima de Toxic. Este trató de volverse, pero una cadena de energía lo ató  
-No tan rápido - era Roll - esto es personal...  
Bass llegó rapidamente al lugar, pero de repente, los escombros estallaron. Sailor Jupiter emergió, llena de furia  
-Ese maldito! - rugió - como se atreve a golpearme!!  
Bass solo tragó saliva y se acercó  
-Estas bien?  
La chica solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y sin más, fue rumbo al combate  
-Cuidado! - exclamó Pluto - va a lanzar un ataque...  
Magna Centipede saltó y de su cola comenzó a emitir ondas de energía  
¡Restriction Expansion!  
La onda golpeó a todos, creandoles una especie de parálisis. Trebble, Saturn y Jupiter apenas logró escapar junto con Bass.  
-Oh no! - murmuró X - no otra vez!!  
-Esto ha comenzado a hartarme! - gritó Mars - no somos juguetes para que nos hagan esto  
-Basta de tonterías! - Toxic se lanzó al ataque - es hora de destruírlos!  
-¡Acid Force!  
Pero un rayo de energía desvió la esfera de acido hacia un lado.  
-No tan sencillo - Trebble atacó dandole una patada al Maverick, pero no contó con el ataque de cola de Magna, que alcanzó a sujetarlo con las tenazas  
-¡Muere pequeño! - comenzó a apretar mientras Trebble trataba de zafarse desesperadamente, sin embargo, Saturn apareció con su Silent Grave y de un solo golpe, partió en dos la cola de Magna.  
-Arggh!! - Centipede soltó al Hunter que cayó inconsciente al suelo.  
-Vamos chicos, es su turno - murmuró recogiendo al Hunter y llevandoselo - ataquen!  
-Creo que es hora de iniciar una tormenta Jupiter  
-Eso iba a hacer... - los dos se lanzaron contra Magna.  
-¡Trueno de Jupiter, resuena!  
-¡Electro Rain!  
Como una lluvia de energía, los relampágos golpearon de lleno a Magna Centipede que trató de retroceder, sin embargo, fue imposible.  
-¡Silent Wave!  
Una ráfaga de energía proveniente del arma de Saturn fue el golpe definitivo contra el Maverick, haciendolo estallar en miles de pedazos. Al instante, Sailors y Hunters recuperaron la movilidad  
-Malditos! - Toxic trató de reaccionar, pero un disparo de plasma, hizó que cayera al suelo.  
-Crees que sera tan sencillo - era Trebble incorporandose - tu amigo me hizó daño y alguien me la tiene que pagar  
T. Seahorse trató de escapar, pero un golpe de sable hizó que se detuviera  
-A donde vas? - Zero apareció - la fiesta aun no ha comenzado  
-Cierto - Pluto emergió a la espalda - esto tendrás que pagarlo  
Toxic miró hacia los lados, estaba rodeado  
-Por lo menos morire llevandome a alguien! - levantó la cabeza...  
-¡Acid Ball!  
Una enorme gota de ácido fue lanzada hacia el cielo, pero Proto saltó y utilizando su escudo, la rechazó hacia un lado del campo de batalla.  
-¡Diablos! - gruño el Maverick.  
-¡Grito Mortal!  
Una esfera de color morado golpeó al androide de improviso, casi partiendolo en dos  
-Eso no es justo! - Zero gritó - era mi turno  
-Bueno - Pluto se encogió de hombros - puedes acabarlo  
Zero solo ignoró las palabras y se acercó al maltrecho androide. Este trató de retroceder, pero fue imposible  
-¡Tiger Saber!  
Un corte perfecto hizó estallar al Mav en pedazos.  
-Perfecto! - sonrió Tuxedo Mask - lo hicimos!  
-Lo hicimos, me suena a manada quimosabi  
Tuxedo casi discute con X, cuando Sailor Moon se lanzó a sus brazos  
-Tuxedo Mask! - exclamó - te extrañaba!  
-Yo también Sailor Moon - los dos se abrazaron, para luego besarse. Las chicas suspiraron...los hombres vomitaron  
-Que lindo - musitó Mercury  
-Horrible - espetó Proto  
-Me gustaría tener un novio - murmuró Mars  
-Esto apesta - exclamó Trebble  
-Que hermoso es el amor - suspiró Saturn  
-Hey! Ya parenle, se van a ahogar - dijó X.  
-Vamos chicos, porque tan quejumbrosos - comentó Neptune  
-Digan lo que digan, esto es horrible  
-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con las Scouts - sonrió Roll  
-Yo la apoyo - asintió Neo Sailor Moon  
Mientras discutían, Bass y Jupiter contemplaban la escena  
-Bueno, que se le va a hacer - suspiró Bass  
-Cierto - Jupiter le sonrió - muchas gracias por ayudarme  
-No fue nada...estas bien?  
-Claro, un pedazo de muro no puede hacerme gran cosa - sonrió forzadamente. La Sailor se derrumbó, pero Bass alcanzó a atraparla  
-No lo creo - Bass levantó su cañon y comenzó a curarla mientras Jupiter le devolvía la sonrisa. Entonces se oyó una explosión. Los dos chicos se volvieron y vieron a los Hunters y Sailors separados por una corriente de humo. Zero y Pluto emergieron de ella  
-Como pudiste parar eso!! - gritó el comandante  
-No he estado jugando - exclamó - he venido para demostrar que soy la mejor  
Zero miró de forma asesina a Pluto, ella haciendo el mismo gesto.  
-Ejem - X murmuró - creo que es mejor retirarnos  
-Cierto - contestó Sailor Moon  
-Esperen!! - gritaron los dos - aun esto no ha terminado  
Los dos grupos se pararon en seco. Zero levantó la mano  
-Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, así que podre hacer lo que dicen las reglas - se acercó y sonrió - te reto a un duelo Sailor Pluto. Si gano, tú y tu grupo dejaran de molestarnos  
Pluto se acercó y le tiró una bofetada.  
-Claro que acepto, me vengare de lo que hiciste a mi báculo  
Los dos despedían chispas de furia.  
-Hmrf - exclamó Trebble - lo que me temía...  
-Esto no me gusta - comentó Bass - nuestros líderes son realmente orgullosos  
-Pluto no es nuestra líder, pero es la mayor de todas...casi es como nuestra hermana mayor - contestó Jupiter  
-Pero como se volvió tan fuerte, no entiendo  
-Es una larga historia - la chica comenzó a alejarse - no te preocupes, solo estan riñendo con sus egos, no habrá tal pelea...tengo que irme - la Sailor desapareció entre el fuego y escombros. Bass se quedó sin decir nada  
-Rayos! Olvide que Lita me citó en su casa... - el Hunter se volvió y solo vió con pena como los Hunters sujetaban a su comandante, las Scouts hacían lo mismo con Pluto  
-Parece que esto va largo - accionó el dispositivo de escape - no me necesitaran en buen rato - y desapareció...

-Se me hizó tarde! - Jupiter llegó a gran velocidad a su casa. Entró sin que nadie la viera y dentro, se destransformó, dejando la pluma en la mesita de centro de sala. Como un rayo, corrió a la habitación, se dió un baño rápido y mientras se cambiaba, se escuchó el timbre de la casa.  
-Voy! - exclamó casi cayendose mientras se ponía una blusa. Finalmente abrió la puerta y era Nicolás, con una rosa en mano.  
-Toma - sonrió - es para tí  
-G-Gracias - Lita asintió - vamos, pasa..ahora voy, traere galletas  
-No, espera... - el chico no alcanzó a detenerla. Se volvió hacia la sala  
-Lita - pensó - siento hacer esto, pero no quiero hacer de tu ex-novio. No sería justo  
Entre tanto, en la cocina...  
-Siento tener que decirle que no puedo - pensaba la chica mientras sacaba una bandeja del horno - ya he decidido ser una Scout y olvidarme del amor  
Nicolás seguía viendo los cuadros de sala, cuando reparó en un extraño objeto en la mesita de centro.  
-Que es esto? Parece una pluma - tomó el objeto. Efectivamente, parecía una pluma, color verde oscuro, y con extraños grabados, pero destacaba una figura en la punta...  
-Este signo lo he visto en otro lado - Nicolás vió minucioso - un momento...es el símbolo romano de Jupiter...  
El chico solo sonrió y dejó la pluma...sin embargo, 10 segundos después, se volteó, viendola como desesperado  
-Que!! Esto es imposible...acaso es...  
-Nicolás! Ya voy...  
-Glup! - el chico apenas logró depositar la pluma en la mesa antes de que Lita apareciera. Kino notó la cara de nerviosismo de su amigo  
-¿Que pasa? Algo malo?  
-No, nada...solo que...bueno, quería discutir esto lo más pronto posible  
-Cierto - Lita suspiró dejando la bandeja - siento lo que pasó alla en la cancha..  
-Yo también...sabes...realmente me gustas, con ese beso supe que me gustas mucho  
Lita se sonrojó. Nicolás no estaba en mejores condiciones  
-Eres dulce, afectiva, romántica, una excelente cocinera...eres muy especial - cuando terminó de decir esto, se desconcertó..."Que estoy diciendo" se dijó "esto no lo tenía planeado"  
Lejos de parecer tímida, Lita sonrió  
-Gracias por los cumplidos, nadie me había dicho eso antes...bueno, solo mis amigas, pero ningún chico. No cabe duda de que eres muy dulce Nicolás - Lita calló..."Que!! Esto no era lo que tenía planeado en mente!!"  
Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar por espacio de 15 minutos. Solo sonrisas nerviosas y una que otra risita aparecía, pero nada más.  
Finalmente, Nicolás cerró los ojos y agarró valor.  
-Lita, realmente...bueno...me gustaría..pero es imposible. Pronto me iré...y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. No quiero ser un segundo canalla que te rompa el corazón  
Lita palideció...  
-T-Te vas a ir? - preguntó con cierto temblor en los labios. Nicolás asintió.  
-Sí, tal vez estemos por uno o dos semestres más...luego nos mudaremos  
-No...no puedes hacer eso - la chica apretó los puños - dejarme...digo, dejarnos  
-Comprende, esto era provisional  
El rostro de Lita se tornó rojo...dejando ver una máscara de furia.  
-Eres un canalla!! - la chica se lanzó, dandole tremendo puñetazo. Nicolás salió volando, sino hubiera sido por el sillón, se estampa contra la pared.  
-Lita, por favor, yo... - no tuvó tiempo de reaccionar cuando otro puñetazo lo dejó por el suelo. Lita lo agarró de la camisa  
-Como te atreviste a dejarme...yo te amaba...  
Nicolás vió con terror que su amiga no era la de antes...parecía estar en otro mundo.  
-Lita...reacciona..estas recordando a tu ex-novio - murmuró débilmente. La chica iba a golpearlo, cuando se detuvó  
-Que estoy haciendo, prometí no volver a.. - Lita dejó caer a Nicolás. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - yo, lo siento, lo siento...no quería hacerlo  
-No te preocupes - sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre - creo que al fin lograste desquitarte...tienes un buen punch y... - el Hunter se quedó callado cuando Lita lo abrazó tiernamente.  
-Que haces? Esto no debe...  
-Calla tonto - sonrió - no me importa que te vayas a ir mañana mismo...al menos, quiero estar contigo...te amo  
-H-Hablas en serio?  
-Claro que sí, me encantaría...me encantaría ser tu novia  
Rivera estaba desconcertado. Entonces, la voz de Rock resonó en su cabeza  
-"Me críticas mucho, pero no te has dado cuenta como te mira Lita...y es más, como la miras tú a ella...nadie sabe quien es el amor, hasta que llega a tí...por eso actuó así..."  
-Tenías razón X - pensó mientras Lita seguía abrazandolo. Entonces la hizó a un lado  
-Que pasa?  
-Solo parate...  
-Que?  
-Vamos, hazlo...  
Lita obedeció extrañada. Nicolás se hincó ante ella y afinó voz  
-Señorita Kino, hace mucho tiempo que me gusta y ya sabe...un hombre no puede estar solo tanto tiempo...  
-Deja de payasear y dí lo que importa  
-Ok, eres muy desesperada - sonrió - Lita, te gustaría ser mi novia?  
Ella simplemente se hincó y le dió un beso fugaz en los labios.  
-Sí - asintió. Nicolás sonrió débilmente, pero repentinamente cayó al suelo...lo último que recordó el chico fueron los gritos de Lita...

-Deben estar bromeando!! - X se interpusó entre Pluto y Zero - un duelo?  
-Así es - Zero miró fríamente a la Scout - un duelo...solo fija la fecha  
-El campo Stargate...afueras del observatorio de Tokyo, en dos semanas - murmuró Pluto. Su voz mostraba ira.  
-Ok, en dos semanas...sí yo gano, dejaran de molestarnos...  
-Y si yo gano, tendrás que decirme que hacen aquí y quienes son  
-Esto no es civilizado - exclamó Saturn - porque pelearse...deberíamos ir contra los Mavericks  
Pero los líderes parecieron ignorar las palabras de la Scout del Silencio. Trató de hablar, pero Trebble la detuvó  
-No te esfuerces, no entenderán. A veces la mejor manera de arreglar algo, es a golpes...  
-Pero...pueden matarse  
Trebble asintió. Las palabras de Saturn lo perturbaron. Tan fuerte se había vuelto Pluto en estos días?

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
La trama romántica seguira dominando lo que sigue del fanfic por un buen rato, pero no se preocupen, habrá peleas entre cada parte. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio...  



	15. Chapter 15

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 15: Noviazgo  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

-¿Donde estoy? - Nicolás abrió los ojos lentamente. Una visión borrosa de una lámpara apareció frente a él  
-Con tu príncipe azul bella durmiente - se escuchó una voz femenina  
-Vaya...eh? - Nicolás se levantó rapidamente y se volvió hacia Lita que reía  
-Oye, eso me lo creí. Pense que era chica  
-Brincos dieras para que fueras como nosotras  
Nicolás solo frunció el cejo y se tocó la cabeza. Traía una frazada empapada en la frente  
-Te desmayaste... - Lita bajó la cabeza apenada - creo que me excedí en mis golpes, lo siento  
Nicolás se quedó viendo la frazada. Una sensación de asombro y desconcierto lo invadió. Tal vez lo que había visto con la pluma era una mera coincidencia, pero, solo alguien con poderes sobrenaturales le hubiera hecho daño a un Hunter. Lita no era una chica ordinaria.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Eh...no, nada - Nicolás sonrió forzadamente. Ahora trataba de ver como preguntarle a Lita si era Sailor Jupiter. Pero no contó con que la chica lo abrazara en ese momento.  
-Sabes - le dijó - soy feliz!  
Nicolás bajó la cabeza. Que momento para que ella se pusiera sentimental. Entonces recordó lo que había dicho antes de desmayarse. Le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella...ella...  
-Aceptó - Nicolás dijó en voz casi audible...

Saturn y Trebble observaban desde lo alto de un edificio como la ciudad comenzaba de nuevo con su vida mientras recogían los escombros de la última batalla. Trebble se sentó tranquilamente  
-Esto ya es demasiado. Tantas peleas terminaran por hacer pedazos la ciudad...  
-Sí, ha habido pocos heridos, pero la siguiente vez alguien puede morir. Esto debe acabar  
Trebble dirigió la mirada hacia la Scout en que más confiaba. No sabía porque, pero cuando entraba a pelear, esperaba verla siempre. Ella era diferente a las demás, aun más que la misma Sailor Pluto  
-Debemos encontrar la base principal pronto - Trebble se levantó rompiendo sus meditaciones - Sigma puede tomarnos por sorpresa  
-Ya lo creo...pero no entiendo como Pluto y tu comandante pudieron enredarse en esa pelea tan absurda. Ambos pueden...  
-Dejalos, creo que los golpes les quitara lo caliente?  
-Caliente?  
-Je, es un término mío... - Trebble sujetó su cinturón - bueno, tengo que irme  
Pero Saturn levantó su bastón y una energía rodeó el lugar. Trebble frunció el cejo  
-Que estas haciendo?  
-Llevamos tiempo conociendonos. Es hora de que hablemos en serio  
Trebble solo ignoró el comentario y trató de avanzar por la corriente de energía, sin embargo salió rebotado  
-Oye, esto no es gracioso...dejame salir  
Saturn siguió en su pose, ignorando el comentario. Trebble solo se levantó y accionó su dispositivo de escape.  
-Eh.. - murmuró - no funciona...que sucede?  
-He bloqueado cualquier onda de energía, estamos por así decirlo...en otra dimensión  
-Saturn, dejame salir!  
-La única forma en que podrás pasar es que me cuentes todos los detalles o me derrotes  
-Bueno, sí así lo quieres - Trebble levantó su cañon, sin embargo, no salió nada  
-Esto...porque no funciona?  
-No te hagas - la Scout sonrió - no quieres hacerme daño...  
El Hunter pusó una mueca y bajó el cañon.  
-Ok, tienes razón. No quiero golpearte...dime, que quieres saber?  
Saturn sonrió y bajó el bastón. Trebble solo movió la cabeza  
-No te han dicho que no debes confíar en los hombres...  
-Que...No!! - la chica se dió cuenta de su error - espera... - fue demasiado tarde. El Hunter desapareció en su sistema de escape. Saturn golpeó el suelo con su pie  
-Maldición! Hombres! Porque tienen que ser tan ruines!

Entre tanto, en el hospital...  
-Que!! - Haruka casí salta de la cama, pero le fue impedido por el yeso que llevaba en el brazo y en la pierna - ¡¿Como que Setsuna va a pelear?!  
-Creas o no, así es - murmuró Michiru. La scout apretó el puño  
-Apenas me ausentó y pasa esto...Detesto estar así!  
Michiru sonrió. A pesar de haber perdido parte de su memoria, la antigua Haruka aun estaba con ella.  
-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo tu nombre... - se volvió - y acaso eres una Sailor?  
A Michiru le salió una gota de sudor  
-Sí, soy una Sailor y me llamó Michiru  
-Ah - el rostro de Haruka mostraba sorpresa - ya veo...lo siento, pero realmente no puedo acordarme de tí  
-¿Será porque te hicieron una lobectomía?  
-Irving!! - Haruka gritó. Michiru se volvió hacia el autor de la voz. Era un joven de cabellos largos verdes. A primera vista parecía una chica...aunque al acercarse, la primera impresión desapareció  
-Lo siento - sonrió - pero parece que terminamos en el mismo corral  
-Y? Crees que estoy muy contenta de estar contigo?  
-¿Se conocen? - preguntó Michiru  
-Irving Wingear, 18 años, es un corredor de coches que conocí una semana antes del accidente.  
-Y por desgracia del señor, me hice amigo de él  
-Y sigues llamandome señor? No ves que soy una chica  
-Yo no lo creo...  
Michiru tuvó que detener a Haruka para evitar que estrangulara al sujeto  
-Irving! - una chica apareció - ah! Así que aquí estabas  
-Nadia... - el susodicho retrocedió - me encontraste  
-Ah, veo que viniste a ver a Haruka - la chica saludó a las outer scouts - hola, veo que encontraron al payaso  
-Sí, deberías corregirlo, es demasiado malo  
-Bah! Lo dicen solo por celos...ya que yo soy más bello  
Una gota de sudor se hizó general. Nadia, una joven de pelo rojizo lo haló de la oreja, haciendo que sacara una lágrima de dolor mientras lo llevaba hacia la puerta  
-Te hare caso Haruka, nos veremos...  
-¡Auxilio! Va a matarte - solo se escucharon los ruegos del chico. Michiru se volvió desconcertada hacia su amiga  
-¿También la conoces?  
-Sí, es la novia de Irving. Nos hicimos buenas amigas luego de que le gané una carrera a ese idiota  
-Veo que se llevan muy bien  
-De maravilla - guiño un ojo la Scout del viento. Entonces Hotaru y Peter entraron corriendo al privado  
-Hola Hotaru, veo que vienes a visitarme - Haruka pusó una mueca - y con él...  
Peter trató de ocultarse trás su amiga. A pesar de ser un Hunter, le intímidaba la fría mirada que Haruka le mostraba.  
-Chicas - pareció emocionada - no me lo van a creer  
-Bueno, ya sabemos lo de "Setsuna" - murmuró Michiru  
-No, no es eso. Lita consiguió novio!  
Las dos chicas se miraron y luego se volvieron hacia los adolescentes  
-¿Novio? Y quien puede ser?  
Peter casparreó, dando a entenderlo  
-Oh no! - Haruka bajó la cabeza desilucionada - porque ellos!

Una hora después, el cuarto de Haruka se había convertido en una especie de "reunión del té" entre amigas. Los comentarios y las onomatopeyas características se escuchaban hasta el pasillo.  
-Te beso! Que maravilla!!  
-Sí, con lo inocente que se veía - se sonrojó Raye - que lindo!  
-Y cuando se te declaró?  
-Lita, que suertuda!  
La sailor mantenía la vista baja mientras estaba roja como un tomate.  
-Vamos chicas, no la acechen - intervinó Mina - no ven que la pobre apenas si puede contarnos de la emoción  
-Sí! - suspiró Renee - como me gustaría tener un novio  
-Nosotras también - dijeron en coro Raye, Mina, Sonya, Hotaru y Amy...¿Amy?  
Todas se volvieron hacia la chica genio que rapidamente se pusó roja como tomate  
-Ah! Pero que pícarona! - sonrió Raye - no creí que buscabas un novio  
-Bueno..es que... - Amy trató de excusarse, pero estaba roja como tomate  
-Como sea, todas queremos tener un novio lindo y guapo que este con nosotras  
-Sí, como mi Darien - murmuró Serena que al momento recibió varios coscorrones de sus amigas - auch! Porque lo hicieron?  
-No presumas a tu novio - exclamó Mina que luego se volvió hacia Lita - y tú tampoco  
-De verdad que nos las entiendo - musitó Haruka - todo por un chico, yo no le veo la importancia necesaria  
-Bueno - Setsuna intervinó - ya sabes, el sentirte protegida, amada por alguien extraño a tí es algo hermoso. Es un sentimiento que nadie puede rechazar  
Ahora todas las chicas vieron a Setsuna con una mirada más extrañada que la que le habían dado a Amy  
-Oigan! - se excusó la Scout del tiempo - también soy mujer, no lo recuerdan?  
-Pues a veces no lo vemos mucho  
-¡Raye!  
-Es una broma... - sonrió la chica mientras Michiru sonreía algo triste. Volteó hacia Haruka...  
-Porque tuviste que perder los recuerdos...no lo entiendo...  
-Se dice que a veces hay que esperar para conseguir a un novio - comentó Hotaru  
-Pues yo ya he esperado mucho - se quejó Mina - quiero un novio ahora!!  
Entre tanto, afuera del hospital, un chico de cabello morado estornudaba fuertemente.  
-Diablos! - era Tom - he estado tanto tiempo con los humanos que ya comienzo a enfermarme como ellos...

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de espera, los chicos discutían el mismo asunto a su manera  
-Que!! - Peter y Yaten se quedaron viendo a Nicolás - que hiciste que!!  
-Como escucharon, me le declare...  
Los dos se golpearon la cara con la palma de la mano y dieron la media vuelta  
-No tienes remedio - murmuró en voz baja el Hunter  
-Pues yo opinó que fue un acto de valentía inaudita - comentó Rock - ¡Dios! Porque no tengo ese valor!!  
-Igual yo!! - Seiya le siguió la cantada a Rock - porque Michiru, porque!  
A los chicos les salió una gota de sudor  
-Aquí vamos otra vez con estos dos idiotas - movió la cabeza desconsolado Taiki  
-Vamos chicos, es natural, algún día tendrán novia...es algo muy padre  
Las miradas cayeron sobre Paul  
-Te sientes bien tío? - le preguntó Peter - es que escuchandote decir eso...  
-Vamos, acaso insinuan que soy un viejo amargado?  
Los adolescentes solo se hicieron los disimulados mientras Paul ponía una mueca...  
-Como sea, esto no debió ocurrir - intervinó Bruce - sabes que una novia es algo díficil de mantener  
-Y tu que sabes de noviazgo? - le hostigó Nicolás.  
-Los sentimientos son algo que debemos controlar...  
-Pero no como tú que lo haces a menos cero grados centígrados - rió Rock. Bruce le dirigió una mirada neutra...pero queriendo decir: "Al rato me las pagarás..."  
-De todas formas, me gusta Lita y quiero estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible - finalizó Nicolás. Todos lo vieron con desagrado, a excepción de Seiya y Rock que le pedía consejos de como conquistar a las chicas  
-Este par no tiene remedio - murmuró Yaten  
Unos pasillos adelante de la sala de espera...en un cuarto...  
-Adios Nadia, te veo al rato - se despidió Irving mientras su novia salía de la habitación. En ese momento entró otro joven, de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, era un poco más bajo que Irving, al tiempo que se despedía de Nadia  
-Veo que te consiente mucho  
-Ya sabes... - suspiró - la novia...  
-Sí el jefe nos viera en esta situación, te hubiera mandado a pelar patatas en la cantera. Tenemos una misión  
-Lo sé, lo sé amigo...pero hay que disfrutar mientras estamos aquí - la mirada de Irving se tornó seria - ¿Que has averiguado?  
-Hunters, Sailor Scouts y Stars, un tipo vestido en un rídiculo Tuxedo y un Sith..eso sin contar a los Mavericks  
-Hmm, eso suena díficil y complicado...nada fuera del otro mundo  
-Pero la revolución esta cundiendo - murmuró el otro  
-Deja de jugar al profeta Ulises...es hora de actuar  
-Estas loco...no saldre con ese Sith rondando por allí y esa Sailor Pluto  
-Sí, aun me preguntó como diablos adquirió tales poderes...  
-Tal vez el Dr. Caín tenga una noticia...o el Dr. Martínez, con...  
-Olvídalo, él no tiene porque aparecer ahora  
-Ok, como digás - el chico sonrió - diablos! Porque tuve que lastimarme el brazo  
-Engañaste a todos, no se como hiciste para simular la fractura  
-Ese es mi secreto...ahora, debemos esperar  
-Temo que sí lo hagamos, la guerra inicie de una vez...  
-No lo hará, no hasta que el chismoso de Vile de su informe...  
-Pues dudo que lo haga  
Los dos chicos se voltearon hacia una joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos azules.  
-Iris...¿Donde has estado?  
-Hablando con Blaster - la chica señalo su cinturón - no como ustedes...  
Los dos hicieron muecas de dolor.  
-Y hablando de eso? Que ha pasado con Zero?  
-Sabía que harías tal pregunta - sonrió Irving  
-¿No me digan que sigue con esa tal Pluto?  
-¿Acaso estas celosa?  
Iris solo dió media vuelta. Los chicos soltaron una risita maliciosa  
-Idiotas...todos los hombres lo son - sin más, desapareció.  
-Sí esta celosa... - finalizó Ulises

Unas horas después, Bruce caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital cuando se detuvó frente a una máquina de refrescos. Luego de comprar un par de sodas, se volvió. Raye lo observaba  
-Tardaste...  
-Las chicas, ya sabes...aun se comenta lo de tu primo  
Bruce solo esbozó una mueca y se acomodó en un sillón de la sala de espera. Raye hizó lo mismo  
-Toma - el chico le lanzó una soda - la compre para tí  
Raye la atrapó y miró con enojo a Bruce  
-Y ahora que hice?  
-Sabes que no es cortes lanzarle cosas a una dama...  
-Pues yo no veo ninguna dama aquí...  
Raye lo fulminó con la mirada. Bruce solo se encogió de hombros  
-Sabes que bromeo...lo siento, pero no me educaron para ser caballeroso como mis compañeros  
-Eso puedo verlo...al menos compraste algo para mí  
-Luego me lo cobrare...  
Raye movió la cabeza. El chico pelirrojo la hacía exasperarse con su forma de ser...pero había algo en él que también le parecía "interesante"...tal vez porque se parecían  
-¿Has averiguado algo? - Raye abrió su lata  
-Nada, el enemigo ha estado callado los últimos días, a excepción de esa pelea. Es como si nos estuvieran observando, esperando el momento de atacar...  
-También lo creo...mi fuego místico no me dice nada...a excepción de Omega  
-¿Omega?  
-Sí, su presencia es diferente a la de ustedes. Ha estado rondando por toda la ciudad...pero especialmente por donde viven mis amigas y ustedes...temo que nos espía ¿Porque lo hace?  
-Supongo que no encontró nada en la cabeza del Maverick...  
-¿Que?  
-Roll y Trebble analizaron una cabeza de Maverick que obtuvimos...pero tiene un sistema que impide analizar su banco de datos. Si tratamos de abrirlo por la fuerza, la memoria del androide se destruíra...Sigma planeó esto para evitar soplones  
-Entonces...ni idea de la base...  
Bruce negó y suspiró mientras veía su soda..  
-Esto va a prolongarse...tal vez por eso Nicolás hizó lo que hizó...llevamos 6 meses aquí...pense que duraríamos unas 3 semanas...me equivoque  
-¿Acaso no te agradamos...digo, no te agrada el lugar? - Raye se maldijó. ¿Porque había hablado así al principio?  
-Me agradas... - sonrió Bruce haciendo que la chica se sonrojara - así como tus amigas, igual que el lugar. Es más tranquilo que mi tiempo...pero aun no lo suficiente  
-Es raro que sonrías.. - Raye trató de contratacar - realmente te gusta el lugar  
-No, es la ironía de estar aquí...de todas formas, yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar... - se levantó  
-Veo que aun eres algo del viejo Proto man que me platicaste...  
-El Dr. Caín me hizó en base a los planes que tenía la memoria de la computadora del Dr. Light. Soy muy parecido a mi antecesor... - el chico dió el último sorbo a su soda y la lanzó a un bote de basura - ¿Porque las Sailor Stars no aparecieron?  
-Seiya esta modificando sus plumas de transformación. Sabes, no le gusta estar de mujer...  
-A mi tampoco me gustaría...me voy...¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?  
Raye se sorprendió de tal proposición. Ella siempre tenía que obligarlo a todo...¿Ahora porque esa amabilidad?  
-No te asustes - Bruce intuyó el pensamiento de la chica - te recompensare por lo de lanzarte la lata...  
-Esta bien, solo espero que las chicas no me vean  
-Y? Acaso temes que piensen mal?  
-Siempre lo hacen - sonrió Raye...tomó del brazo al chico y comenzaron a caminar...aunque el fondo, deseaba que Mina la viera en ese momento...

-Yo me voy - Yaten comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a los chicos.  
-Y porque la razón? - le preguntó Taiki  
-No aguanto a esos dos - señalo a Rock y Seiya que hablaban como poetas del romanticismo, declarando odas al amor a cuanta chica se les cruzara en la calle  
-Vamos - sonrió Peter - ya se les pasara  
-No, estan peor desde que se conocieron... - Yaten pusó una mueca - ire a la casa a seguir trabajando con lo de las "canciones"  
-Como quieras - Taiki le guiño un ojo.  
El chico de cabellos grises caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento cuando vió a dos chicos besarse en la entrada.  
-¿Sonya? - frunció el cejo. Se acercó y efectivamente, era Sonya besandose con otro chico. Pusó una mueca de molestia y siguió caminando. No le dió importancia, pero algo le molestaba...  
-No saben que es de mala educación andar besandose en lugares públicos  
Sonya dejó al chico y notó a Yaten quien había dicho el comentario  
-Ah, Yaten - la chica sonrió - lo siento, pero te presentó a mi nuevo novio, se llama Frank  
-Hola - le saludó. Yaten solo suspiró y le estrechó la mano.  
-Tu eres uno de los intregrantes del grupo Three Lights?  
-Sí, no te impresiona? - se jactó el cantante  
-No, realmente no me gustaba su música. Mi antigua novia sí  
-Ya veo - Yaten se sintió aun más molesto, tanto como el comentario, así como el hecho de ver a Sonya con otro tipo  
-No creí que fueras tan fácil  
-¿Que estas tratando de decirme? - Sonya cambió su actitud  
-Bueno, el de conseguirte un novio tan rápido...de seguro lo conociste hoy mismo  
-No - Sonya se le acercó irritada - lo conozco desde hace un mes  
-Que!! Y no me habías dicho!  
-Decirte? Acaso eres mi padre?...un momento - la chica sonrió pícaramente - no estarás celoso?  
-¿Yo celoso? ¿De tí? Que bah! - se volvió - al contrario, así no me llevarás a esas maratonicas compras  
-Pues bien, al menos se que alguien si me acompañara por gusto y no por compromiso  
-Pues ojalá te sirva este monigote! - exclamó fastidiado el chico mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el estacionamiento  
-Idiota - Sonya le sacó la lengua - no volvere a hablarte  
-Bueno, así me ahorraras el favor a mí - le contestó de lejos  
El pobre Frank solo le salió una gota de sudor ante la discusión.  
-Vamos - Sonya lo haló - tengo ganas de tomar un helado  
Entre tanto, Yaten caminaba al estacionamiento, echando pestes...pero contra el novio de Sonya  
-Frank? Ja, nombre de pelmazo - murmuró entre dientes mientras subía al carro. Justo antes de arrancar, se volvió hacia la entrada que se encontraba sola. Una mirada de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Yaten.

Hotaru caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, mientras escuchaba canciones por un walkman. Acababa de visitar a Haruka y se había enterado sobre el noviazgo de Nicolás  
-Que afortundada es Lita - se dijó - quisiera tener un novio así...lástima que este tan sola... - entonces se escuchó un silencio y una canción nueva comenzó - hey! Es mi favorita!  
Miró a todos lados y vió una banca. Se sentó y subió el volumen al walkman...una melodía de corte romántico comenzó a oírse...

**En algún lugar, en la oscuridad, oígo una voz llamandome  
Un recuerdo tal vez, será el futuro...será un amor...Esperandome  
Mirame así, tiernamente, hasta que la noche llegue al fin  
Mi tiempo se acabó, estoy muy sola, abrazame...quiero ver la luz  
Sola...me he sentido mucho tiempo así...esperando con quien compartir mi soledad  
Pon atención, buscó una señal, será el amor, donde lo hallare?  
Quiero oír tu voz, y sentir tu amor, al caer la noche, sobre mí  
Se que el amor llegó, se que tú estas allí, cerca de mí...en algún lugar...en algún lugar...**

Hotaru suspiró al terminar la canción.  
-Tiene mucha razón...me siento sola - dijó en voz baja - siempre lo he estado  
-¿Porque esa cara tan meláncolica?  
La chica despertó de su sueño y vió a su lado. Peter estaba sentado junto a ella con dos helados en mano  
-¿Cuando llegaste aquí?  
-No sé, llevó dos minutos esperando  
Hotaru se sonrojó  
-Escuchaste lo que estaba..?  
-No, no te preocupes - le cedió un helado - toma, casualmente estaban dando al 2x1...pensaba en comerme los dos, pero que mejor que ayudes a terminarlos  
-Gracias - la chica sonrió. Los dos se quedaron largo rato sin decir nada, mientras la gente pasaba de un lado a otro  
-¿Te gustaria tener un novio?  
-¿Que? - Hotaru se desconcertó con el repentino comentario de Peter  
-Sí, un novio... - murmuró mientras terminaba el mantecado  
-No sé - ella bajó la cabeza sonrojada - tal vez  
-Pues veo que todas estaban muy preocupadas por eso  
-¿Como lo supiste?  
-Pase por la habitación de "papá Haruka". Es cierto que le tengo mucho miedo, pero no podía dejar de desearle un pronto alivio  
-Bueno, realmente si me gustaría tener novio - suspiró  
-¿Te sientes sola?  
-Un poco  
-Por mi parte no me gustaria tener novia  
-¿Porque?  
-Dígamos que me gusta mi independencia...ahora vere a Nicolás atado por culpa de Lita  
-Acaso insinuas que las chicas somos muy egoístas?  
-Tampoco lo insinuó - Peter sonrió  
-Y ahora porque te estas ríendo?  
-Pocas veces te he visto enojada...me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conozco..  
-Como no voy a estarlo cuando crees que el amor es algo egoísta  
-Dígamos que no me gusta andar de esa forma. El amor no es para mí - Peter se levantó - bueno, tengo que irme. Nos veremos luego  
-¿Y el helado?  
-Cometelo, ya no tengo hambre  
Hotaru solo vió al chico alejarse...

Nicolás esperaba afueras del departamento de Lita. Traía una rosa en la mano y miraba a todos lados para evitar ser descubierto  
-Sí alguno de los chicos me ve, me lo estara restregando por una semana...un momento! Lita es mi novia y no tengo porque apenarme  
-Bien dicho! - se escucharon dos voces atrás de él  
-Ahh!! - Nicolás gritó al ver a Rock y Seiya aparecer de repente con una cámara de video - ¡Que creen que hacen!  
-Firmarte en plena acción galán - sonrió Rock - tenemos que averiguar tu secreto  
-Cierto, es la única forma de ver como te mueves. Serás nuestro maestro  
-¡¿Cual maestro ni que ocho cuartos?! - los agarró del cuello - quiero tener privacia y la voy a tener, cueste lo que les cueste!  
-Pero...  
-¡Nada de peros! - rugió el chico - ¡Se me van o los mando a volar hasta Saturno!  
-Eso es físicamente imposible  
-Yo no lo creo - murmuró Seiya al ver la mirada de Nicolás. Los dos se vieron y salieron corriendo con cámara en mano. Nicolás dió un largo suspiro y entonces la puerta se abrió.  
-Hola! - se escuchó la voz de Lita - listo para la cita?  
-Claro, cuando gust... - Nicolás se quedó paralizado. Lita vestía una blusa blanca ceñida, junto con una minifalda color verde. Se veía...hermosa.  
-¿Impresionado?  
Nicolás seguía en trance. Lita lo haló de la camisa y comenzaron a bajar por los escalones  
-Vamos, que la película va a empezar  
Justo en ese momento, Nicolás emitió una sonrisa  
-Esto va a ser mejor de lo que creí - pensó para sus adentros.

Entre tanto, a unas millas de allí, en el techo de un edificio, Vile miraba la ciudad cuando una sombra apareció atrás de él  
-¿Tienes la información?  
-Aquí esta - el Maverick le lanzó un CD - contento Agile?  
-Un poco...Lord Sigma aun espera que descubras la identidad de los Hunters y Scouts  
-Díle que lleva tiempo. Es díficil, entre tantas personas  
-Sabes que a él no le gustan las excusas. Pronto se iniciará el gran ataque y quiere tener ventaja  
-Lo sé, pero hay que tener paciencia  
-Tus palabras suenan desafiantes...eso no puede gustarle  
-Cuando tenga esa información, me lo agradecera eternamente - un brillo rojo emergió del casco.  
-Como quieras - Agile se agachó - nos veremos...  
Y desapareció como una exhalación. Un suspiro emergió de Vile.  
-Vaya, así que estas viendo la situación?  
-¡Eh! - Vile se volvió hacia la voz - ¿Quien es?  
-Nadie, salvo tu propia sombra amigo  
-¡Yo no soy tu amigo! ¿Quien diablos eres?  
-No tienes que ser tan grosero - una figura emergió de las sombras que formaba la luna. Vile se volvió con el cañón en alto.  
-¡Descubrete!  
-No tienes que temer... - la figura asintió - por el momento. Solo estoy checando que nada se salga fuera de curso  
-Ya veo - Vile lo miró asesinamente - eres tú el idiota que ha estado espíandonos...Omega  
El Sith emergió de las sombras. Vile comenzó a cargar energía  
-Es inútil que me ataques...te lo regresare - dijó fríamente. Vile siguió con su arma en alto  
-¿Que quieres?  
-Como te dije, solo vigilando los hechos. Sé que andas de espía...  
-Sabes mi identidad...  
-Solo un estupido no se daría cuenta. Ahora, espero que cumplas tu cometido...necesito un guía hacia Sigma  
-Sueñas si piensas que me vendere...  
-No espero que lo hagás...sin querer, ya has comenzado a hacerlo - Omega dió media vuelta - au revouir  
-Espera... - Vile no tuvó tiempo de detenerlo y desapareció.  
-Maldición! - rugió al cielo...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Como ven, algunos personajes más han aparecido en la trama de esta serie. Solo puedo decirles un poco de Iris, ya que ella no tendra mucha participación. Ella aparece en MegaMan X4, es la hija robot de un poderoso reploid, que igual que el Dr. Doppler en MMX3, planea conquistar el mundo, pero Iris se niega a cumplir sus deseos y pide ayuda a los Mavericks. Parece que se relaciona un poco con Zero, por eso de allí sus "posibles celos". ¿Y los otros dos personajes? Bueno, eso les toca ver en los siguientes episodios...hasta el siguiente.


	16. Chapter 16

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 16: Príncipe Uranus  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

-Cita para comer?  
-Claro - Roll miraba el calendario de su habitación - que les parece mañana a las 2 de la tarde.  
Al otro lado de la línea, Michiru y Amy se miraron  
-Porque solo nosotras y no las demás chicas?  
-Es que ustedes son las más cuerdas del grupo. Tengo un problema con mi novio y ya saben. Serena solo hablara de su Darien, Raye, Lita y Mina hablaran como amargadas, Haruka solo habla de coches, Setsuna no la encuentró y Hotaru aun es muy pequeña  
-Eso lo escuche - se oyó la voz de la adolescente por la línea  
-Bueno, que dicen?  
-Esta bien, con tal de que podamos ayudarte - asintió Amy - mañana a las 2 en el Centro Comercial Rukawa.  
-Yo también tratare de ir - dijó Michiru  
-Ok, entonces hasta mañana - Roll colgó el teléfono. Dió un largo suspiro mientras se recargaba en su silla con un lápiz en la nariz  
-Que suerte que todas estaba en casa de Raye hablando sobre ir de vacaciones...  
Entonces como dos sombras, dos pares de ojos emergieron de algún lugar recondito de la habitación. Roll no se molestó en volverse  
-A las 5 pm, mañana...ya hice mi parte chicos?  
-Claro que sí - apareció Seiya - perfecta Roll  
-Sí, y hable con Mina a escondidas antes de esto. Ella se encargara de vigilarlas para que vayan.  
-Jeje - sonrió malevolamente Rock - ahora sí...habra cita!  
-No entiendo porque tienes que hacer eso hermano - murmuró la rubia - ya tuviste éxito en una cita con Amy, porque actuar así  
-Es que es muy tímido..  
-Seiya! Mira quien lo dice!  
-Bueno, bueno...ahora planeen cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Que nadie se les adelante  
-Dicho y hecho...ahora nos retiramos. Tu habitación pintada de rosa me da escalofríos.  
Los dos se despidieron y salieron del cuarto. Roll solo sonrió  
-Hombres, no tiene remedio...

Paul paseaba a gran velocidad con su moto por toda la ciudad. Faltaban unos días para el duelo que tendría con Sailor Pluto. No se sentía bien pelear contra una mujer, pero no había otro remedio. Era la única forma en que las chicas o las scouts los dejaran actuar en paz.  
-Diablos - murmuró - porque tiene que ser tan necia...Pluto.  
Entonces comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Vió un parque a lo lejos y finalmente se detuvó frente a lo que era una especie de cerca que separaba el mar del parque. Se bajó y se quitó el casco. Agitó la cabeza, dejando el aire marino entrara por sus pulmones  
-Ah, esto sí es paz...  
-Así que saliste a correr no?  
Paul se volvió rapidamente hacia la autora de tales palabras. Era Setsuna que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra.  
-¿Disfrutando tu día libre no?  
-Setsuna, que haces aquí?  
-También descansando... - se volvió hacia el mar - esto es tan bello, no crees?  
-Cierto, todo esta en paz... - sonrió el joven. Los dos se quedaron largo rato sin hablar, solo admirando el paisaje cuando Setsuna se volvió hacia Paul. Su mirada parecía pérdida, parecía estar pensando en algo...o en alguien. La curiosidad no pudó más con ella y a pesar de ser una seria guardián del Tiempo, trató de indagar  
-¿En que piensas?  
-En nada...solo en lo que debo hacer en la próxima junta.  
-No lo creo, es demasiado para una junta...¿Piensas en alguien?  
Paul no contestó y luego se volteó hacia la joven. Pudó notar que parecía ansiosa, lo cual sorprendió a Paul. Generalmente Setsuna no se distinguía por mostrar sus emociones  
-Es en alguien que conocí  
Setsuna sintió una punzada en el pecho. Esto no le comenzaba a gustar  
-¿Se puede saber quien? - trató de mantenerse tranquila  
-Una chica... - sonrió Paul - tuvimos un altercado hace unos días...ahora esta peleada conmigo y bueno...no quería llegar a los extremos, pero ella me obligó  
Setsuna se mordió el labio inferior. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado.  
-Y es bonita?  
Paul volvió a mirar a la joven. Otra pregunta rara  
-Siendo sinceros, es hermosa. Tiene un buen cuerpo (bueno, que Sailor scout en minifalda no?...perdón, comentario morboso..sigan con la historia..je), una larga cabellera muy parecida a la tuya y unos profundos ojos rojizos.  
-Parece que te gusta?  
-No lo sé...simplemente peleamos por algunas cosas, no me deja en paz luego de que le hice una pillada  
-Ya veo - Setsuna sintió dolor al escuchar esas palabras. No sabía porque, simplemente le dolía oír eso.  
-Pero lo que más me agrada de ella, es su mirada. Es determinada y fuerte...pero puedo ver que siente sola, muy sola.  
Meiou quisó soportar esto último, pero no pudó. Sintió una gran ira contra esa joven por razones que desconocía. Entonces sonrió malevolamente...  
-Sabes, yo también conocí a un chico así...  
-En serio? - ahora Paul era el curioso  
-Sí, igual que la chica, peleamos todo el tiempo, pero en el fondo..no sé, me agrada como es. Es un payaso a veces, sin embargo, es buen mozo y tiene una larga cabellera rubia...parecida a la tuya  
-Oh...ya veo - ahora Paul se sentía molesto...si estuviera Rock, le hubiera dicho que tal vez sentía celos. Pero eso era imposible. Setsuna solo era una amiga del trabajo.  
-Sin embargo, sus ojos también son bellos. Reflejan una determinación que nunca había visto en un hombre... - Setsuna terminó de hablar y miró el rostro de su amigo. Era obvio que tampoco había logrado mantener la calma  
-Sin embargo - Paul quisó devolver el ataque - nada se compara con Iris  
-¿Iris? - Setsuna trató de digerir el nombre - ¿Quien es Iris?  
-Una vieja novia...lo fuimos un tiempo...  
-Una vieja novia...ah, ya comprendo - Setsuna sintió el ataque - bueno, si comparamos con Darien, no creo que le gane  
-¿Darien? El novio de tu amiga Serena?  
-Me gustaba y llegamos a salir juntos - por supuesto que esto era falso, pero la joven tenía que contratacar. Los dos se miraron molestos.  
-Sabes, tu forma de presumir a tus novios me recuerda a la chica que conozco  
-Ja, mira quien lo dice, solo viniste a fastidiarme el día..  
-Fastidiarte? Pero yo no sabía que estabas aquí!!  
-Ah sí!! Entonces porque me vienes a hablar de tus novias?!  
-Cuales novias!?  
-Y esa tal Iris?!  
Los dos se miraron con ira. Estaban muy cerca, cuando Paul sacudió la cabeza..  
-¿Que diablos? Porque estamos peleando?  
Setsuna sintió que la sangre la bajaba de la cabeza.  
-No lo sé...pero en algo tienes razón. Esta discusión ya la he tenido  
-Yo también...perdona Setsuna, me exhalte por nada.  
-No, no hay cuidado...será mejor que me vaya.  
-Si quieres te llevó  
Setsuna pareció dudar en volver a subir, pero solo sonrió y tomó el casco de reserva.  
-¿Que esperamos?  
Paul sonrió y los dos arrancaron en la moto. Aun la pareja seguía pensando en porque discutieron por algo tan simple...

Faltaban dos días para la pelea entre Pluto y Zero, entre tanto, las cosas se había vuelto algo tensas en la escuela, especialmente entre sailors y hunters por los sucesos que estaban viviendo  
-Llevan así media hora - murmuró Yaten mientras veía a Lita y Nicolás tomados de la mano afueras de los salones, abajo de un árbol. Los dos no dejaban de mirarse  
-Deja de ser tan amargado - le dijó Seiya - que hoy también lograre mi objetivo  
-Seiya! Deja en paz lo de Michiru por decima vez!  
-Jamás!! - él elevó su voz encima de todos. Entonces Rock apareció  
-Sí!! También lo lograremos  
Una gota de sudor apareció en Yaten  
-Estan locos - solo atinó a decir. Entre tanto, Raye y Mina miraban celosas la escena desde el otro lado de la escuela  
-Lita es tan afortunada  
-Sí, mira que conseguir un novio como Nicolás - Mina suspiró - cuando llegara mi turno  
-No lo sé...ojala que al mismo tiempo que el mío  
-Sueñan...  
-Bruce!! - Raye reconoció la voz. El chico de cabello rojo apareció  
-Vamos damas, mejor no pidan tales cosas, que pobres de los chicos...  
-Insinuas que somos terribles?!  
Bruce solo movió la cabeza y siguió de paso  
-Oye!!  
-Tengo clases - dijó despidiendose con su tono neutro habitual. Este pasó a lado de Tom. Una mirada llena de escepticismo pasó entre ambos...  
-Tom - Mina sonrió al verlo - como has estado?  
-Bien - el chico contestó de forma tímida dejando su duelo con Bruce que siguió de largo - algo atareado  
-Como todos...las vacaciones invernales se acercan y también los examenes bimestrales...espero me ayudes con ellos  
Tom asintió, pero vió como Raye lo observaba extrañamente. Trató desvíar su mirada  
-Raye, no lo conoces, pero él es Tom, un amigo que me ayuda con los examenes  
-Ya veo porque las calificaciones...  
Raye seguía observando al chico con la misma mirada que Bruce. El chico comenzó a sentirse molesto  
-Dime Mina, tienes un compromiso este sabado? - preguntó tratando de zafarse del mirar de Raye  
-No, porque?  
-Quisiera invitarte a salir..ya sabes, una ida al cine y luego cenar.. - Tom aun se preguntaba como había dicho eso, pero el rostro de Raye cambió radicalmente  
-Vaya! Que aventado eres! - sonrió la sacerdotiza. El chico suspiró por dentro. Su treta había funcionado...  
-Pues.. - Mina se quedó pensativa. La primera vez que un chico la invitaba a salir en un buen rato y viendo que era Tom, no quería desilucionarlo  
-Bueno, tendre que decirle a mis 5 novios que esperen...te hare un espacio  
Tom asintió agradecido...  
-Tal vez sea algo cursi - pensó - pero me libre de ella...

Entre tanto, en la escuela secundaria donde estudiaban Hotaru y Peter, así como Renee, que no era otra que Rini, y que para evitar sospechas, también había entrado a la escuela; el timbre nombró la entrada a un receso de media hora.  
La chica se encontraba tomando su almuerzo con Renee cuando Peter llegó con su acostumbrada calma  
-Buenos días bellas damas - saludó el chico galantemente.  
-Buenos días zoquete - sonrió Renee. Peter solo sonrio y se sento junto a ellas  
-Porque siempre me dices zoquete?  
-Lo eres no? Mira que decirle al maestro de ciencias, chimpance subdesarrollado  
-Sino lo fuera - pensó Peter recostandose en la hierba del jardín - mira que decir la energía atómica tardara decenas de años en ponerse de moda...ahora eso ha quedado obsoleto con el plasma que hemos desarrollado  
Entonces los chicos vieron como unos condíscipulos traían un periódico con la foto de los Hunters en plena batalla.  
-Salí muy mal en esa toma - pensó de nuevo el chico  
-Oye Peter, has escuchado de los Hunters? - comentó Hotaru  
-Sí, un poco...según lo que se no parecen tener buena amistad con las Sailors scouts pero ellos han evitado el ataque de esos robots llamados mavs.  
-Estas bien informado - murmuró Renee  
-Tengo que estarlo, no quiero estar enmedio de una batalla apocalíptica como las que hacen...  
-Hmm, el chico llamado Trebble es bastante apuesto, no lo crees Renee?  
-Sí, mucho...  
Peter sonrió para sus adentros...  
-Aunque es algo chaparro  
Se cayó de espaldas  
-Peter, estas bien?  
-Sí, lo estoy - asintió nerviosamente...

Año 21XX...Metro City...  
-Que!! - un chico de cabello rubio golpeó la mesa - no ire!!  
-Lo siento Blaster - el Dr. Caín dió media vuelta en su silla  
-Pero...ellos me necesitan  
-Y yo también..quiero que te quedes...  
-Pero...no hay nada de acción aquí...mi tiempo, ya no importa regresar a mi tiempo...  
-Eres impaciente, tienes que controlarte  
-Yo no puedo controlarme!! Si Sigma mata a...  
-Hazle caso al Dr. Caín  
-Iris - el Hunter se volvió hacia la joven  
-El Doc tiene razón...no haríamos más que estorbar  
-Pero...  
-Iris esta en lo cierto. Irás, pero cuando la situación lo amerite  
-Sí, cuando ese estupido halla matado a todos  
-Yo no creo que los chicos puedan ser destruídos tan fácilmente  
-¿Que dice?  
-Sí - sonrió el científico - ahora no dejaran destruír ese mundo...hay 10 razones para eso.

Yaten caminaba tranquilamente a su casa. Taiki no lo acompañaba porque se había quedado a ayudar a Rock y Seiya con la tarea  
-Sí como no - murmuró - ese plan que tienen con la pobre Amy y Michiru...bah!  
Siguió caminando cuando vió a Roll a los lejos con su novio. Los dos entraron a una tienda de ropa. Quisó decir algo, pero prefiero quedarse callado y siguió de largo.  
-Auxilio!! - se escuchó y el chico vió que unos asaltantes había tomado el lugar  
-Roll! - Yaten corrió hacia la tienda, pero se detuvó  
-No podre hacer nada así...debo.. - entonces sintió su nueva pluma de transformación...era peligroso usarla, ya que Taiki y Seiya aun no la habían probado  
-Pues no hay otra.. - murmuró mientras corría a una caseta teléfonica - si terminó convertido en perro, ya ni modo!  
Pero la caseta teléfonica estaba ocupada.  
-Chts! Esto no es como en las películas - exclamó y vió un callejón  
-Perfecto!!  
Entre tanto, Roll mantenía las manos arriba igual que los demás clientes. Había estado analizando la situación y sin problemas podría encargarse de ellos, pero teniendo a Frankie a su lado, eso lo estropeaba todo  
-Vamos señorita! - le amenazó unos de los asaltantes - deme todo el dinero  
-Oyeme! Más respeto!  
El asaltante le pusó el arma en la frente  
-Damelo o te volare los sesos!  
Roll pusó mala cara y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso cuando una rosa cruzó el cielo enmedio de los dos.  
-Tuxedo Mask? - pensó la chica y elevó la vista. Un sujeto, vestido de gris con un traje y un peto apareció. Parecía traer unos audifonos en la cabeza como si fuera un coach de futbol americano. Unos lentes negros cubrían sus ojos.  
-Alto allí villano, no dejare que toques a esa dama! - sonrió el caballero. Roll sacó la lengua  
-Argh! Otro superheroe chafa...aunque debo admitir que es bastante apuesto - sonrió.  
-No sabes con quien te metes! - el sujeto levantó el arma - muere!!  
Hizó varios disparos, pero el Knight sacó un escudo con forma de estrella, rebotando las balas, luego, lanzó su escudo como un Capitan América y despojó al ladrón del arma. El escudo volvió a su mano y como un rayo, embistió al otro asaltante que se había quedado parado por la acción.  
-¡Nova de Hiller! - el sujeto levantó uno de sus puños y una estrella en su guante se llenó de energía, sacando un poderoso rayo que mandó a volar al ladrón. Un tercero trató de atacarlo, pero el Knight se agachó y con una poderosa patada mandó a volar al tipo.  
-Creo que fue todo - asintió. Las clásicas sirenas comenzaron a oírse  
-Bueno, es mi despedida - entonces se volvió hacia Roll y le entregó el bolso que había dejado caer de la sorpresa - creo que es esto es suyo...gusto en conocerla!  
-Cual es tu nombre? - Roll estaba tan sorprendida que apenas pudó articular esa pregunta  
-Hmm, soy Knight...Knight Hiller.. - asintió y salió a gran velocidad del lugar.  
-Vaya tipo - Frank se acercó a su novia - verdad?  
Pero Roll no contestó. Un rubor rojo estaba en sus mejillas  
-Sí, vaya tipo... - suspiró...

Entre tanto, en el parque Rukawa, Michiru caminaba solitariamente hacia el lugar donde Roll y Mina habían acordado juntarse...y una mueca de tristeza emergía de su rostro.  
-Este fue el último lugar en que yo y Haruka... - miró nostalgica una fuente con varias bancas a los lados. Ellos habían estado juntos antes de aquella pelea, en la cual la espada de Uranus fue rota...y con ella, el sentimiento que había entre las dos. Ahora Haruka era diferente...seguía hablando como un chico, pero había cambiado demasiado.  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que te ves horrible cuando pones esa cara?  
Reconoció la voz. Se volvió y era el chico de la otra vez.  
-Tú...  
-Sí - sonrió - que coincidencia..iba a visitar a mi amigo al hospital  
-Yo igual...acabo de salir  
Michiru vió al joven, debía tener unos 18 años por lo menos. Vestía con un saco sport azulado, cabellos blancos, ojos azules..era apuesto en cierta forma...  
-Ahora no vuelvas a ponerte triste o tu lindo rostro se arrugara  
Michiru no supo como reaccionar a tal comentario. Simplemente pusó sus manos sobre las caderas  
-No eres nadie para criticarme, sabes?  
El chico sonrio...eso desconcerto a Michiru. Siguio caminando y paso a su lado  
-Esta bien, como digás...un placer verte de nuevo  
Comenzó a caminar, pero una voz lo detuvó  
-¿Cual es tu nombre?  
-Ulises Blazek.. - asintió - 18 años, primer año de universidad. Estudio astronomía  
-Michiru Kaoiu, 18 años, primer año de universidad. Ciencias  
Ulises dió media vuelta y se despidió de mano.  
-Nos veremos Michiru...  
La chica se volvió y comenzó a caminar...sin ver atrás  
-Es amable - solo atinó a decir. Entre tanto, Ulises se volvió a verla.  
-Novia...ya veo porque Irving tiene a Nadia...en fin...el romance no es para mí - siguió caminando cuando vió un brillo proveniente de la fuente. Se frotó los ojos, pero el brillo seguía allí  
-Raro - murmuró - tal vez sea una moneda que refleja los rayos del sol - se acercó y se asomó a la fuente que no tenía una profundidad no mayor que unos 40 cms. Alcanzó a ver un objeto que brillaba en el fondo.  
-Tal vez sea una moneda - pensó. Se quitó el traje y metió una mano dentro de la fuente para recoger la moneda.  
-Listo - sonrió y sacó el objeto..no era una moneda. Era una especie de navaja..  
-Que raro - miró el pedazo - parece ser el filo de una espada.. - entonces al mover el objeto, sintió un gran dolor. Dejó caer el filo mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su dedo  
-Rayos! - murmuró - eso duele...  
Entonces Ulises comenzó a sentirse mareado...Agitó la cabeza un momento para tratar de sacudirse el mareo momentaneo. Entonces volvió a ver su herida. Ya no estaba  
-Que rayos... - exclamó - tal vez me hizó daño eso que comí - se colgó su traje y caminó rumbo al hospital. El filo que estaba en el suelo...desapareció...

Departamento de los ex-Three Lights  
-Que!! - gritó Seiya mientras se ponía una camisa negra - que hiciste que!!  
-Sí - Yaten miró su pluma de transformación - me convertí en Knight...funcionó!  
Seiya miró a Taiki...una lágrima corrió por su mejilla  
-Sí...ahora Michiru sera totalmente mía, yuju!!  
Seiya comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro mientras a sus dos hermanos les salía una gota de sudor  
-Estas exagerando Seiya, solo porque salió bien la transformación de Yaten, no significa que...  
-¡Estoy ansioso por mostrar mi transformación ante Sailor Neptune!  
-Seiya...tu pluma tal vez...  
-Sí!! y así vera quien es Knight Fighter!  
-Seiya...  
-Sí!!  
-SEIYA!! - los dos hermanos lo tumbaron con poderoso grito que detuvó la carrera del chico  
-Lo siento, que decían?  
-Nada, nada - Taiki dió media vuelta - mejor vete a cambiar para tu cita con Michiru  
Seiya asintió y salió casi brincando de gusto rumbo al baño. Yaten y Taiki se miraron  
-Creo que no debiste decirle  
-Bueno, que querías - Yaten se dejó caer en un sillón - tengo que decir los avances...Amy y tú son unos genios  
-Todo fue mérito de Seiya...él insistió en los cambios de las transformaciones  
-Sí, tal vez no sea tan malo...los poderes que tengo son mejores que los que tenía como scout  
Taiki noto algo más en el comentario de Yaten...  
-Solo eso?  
-A que te refieres?  
-Generalmente eres el uraño del grupo...y eras el que menos apoyaba nuestro cambio de transformación...ahora estas muy a gusto como un knight  
-La gente cambia Taiki... - comentó Yaten frunciendo el cejo  
-No tanto - Taiki finalizó no muy convencido

-Que hiciste que!! - un grito similar se escuchó al otro lado de la ciudad, pero Nicolás y Lita eran los autores  
-Sí - Rock sonrió mientras revisaba su apariencia - hoy tendre una cita con Amy  
-No lo puedo creer..pense que...  
-Vamos primo, sabes que por Amy, daría mi vida  
-No seas payaso...además, Amy no nos comentó nada de una cita contigo  
-Erh...en realidad no es una cita así como así...  
-Que insinuas Rock?  
El chico se quedó callado...Nicolás y Lita se vieron  
-Rock...  
-En realidad voy a unirme con Seiya y perseguir a las dos chicas...contentos? - dijó ya rindiendose  
-Payaso...  
-Idiota...  
-Dígan lo que quieran, pero la hermosa y dulce Amy hoy saldra conmigo!! - Rock elevó el puño al cielo.  
-Me preguntó que demonios le ven todos a Amy - comentó Peter desde la cocina  
-Amy es la diosa única...es perfecta, inigualable..inteligente, hermosa. Un híbrido entre Atenea y Afrodita - Rock comenzó a recitar las cualidades de la chica en cuestión, como en forma automática...  
-Espero que yo no sea tan engorroso como él - Nicolás miró a su novia  
-No, por suerte no..- Lita sonrió levemente...  
-...bella, única, especial, superdotada, innovadora...

¿?  
Lady Shadow caminaba impaciente por los pasillos de la base de Sigma...  
-Porque el nerviosismo hermosa?  
Se volvió hacia Agile.  
-Por nada..solo pienso en ese idiota...  
-¿Vile?  
-Sí, el muy zonzo no se ha reportado en días...  
-No te preocupes, ya hable con él...parece que ya esta cerca de saber quienes son los Hunters  
-Eso espero, o Lord Sigma lo hara pedazos...  
-A proposito, he sabido que la base esta a un 95...  
-Sí, en cuestión de semanas comenzara a funcionar y con ello, la destrucción del planeta entero solo sera cuestión de días...  
Agile sonrió  
-Al fin, el imperio de los mavericks reinara...

-Así que nada...  
-No - Setsuna tecleaba esta simple palabra en su computadora - lo siento Darien  
-Ya veo - el mensaje apareció rapidamente - Luna y Artemis estan en las mismas...  
-Es imposible obtener información de los Hunters...además, los informes respecto a los Mavs han sido clasificados por la milicia japonesa... - Setsuna terminó de teclear - no puedo entrar a ellos  
-Ya veo...ahora estoy en la universidad...tuve un chance para hablar contigo  
-No seas así...Serena se molestara - sonrió Setsuna al escribir esto  
-No te preocupes... - una apareció - ya le envíe una tarjeta electrónica  
-Bien, seguiremos en contacto  
-Oye...supe que vas a pelear contra el líder de los Hunters...  
-Sí, le demostrare que soy la más fuerte del grupo...él me ofendió  
-Tu y tu honor..bueno, te vere al rato...bye.. - se vió como se leía Signoff Darien...Setsuna cerró la ventana y suspiró  
-Hablando con tu novio?  
Setsuna se levantó asustada de su silla. Era Paul  
-No, para nada - sonrió - es mi amigo Darien  
-Ah...ya veo...  
-Celoso?  
-Para nada - Paul sonrió y se sentó a lado de Setsuna - te veo cansada...  
-Eso no me dijiste cuando nos vimos la otra vez  
-Es que no lo había notado...tienes ojeras..  
-No le des importancia..solo he trabajado de más...  
-Si quieres te invito a cenar...así saldrás temprano del trabajo  
-No, gracias..voy a quedarme..  
-Pues no te dejare hacerlo - Paul la haló de un brazo.  
-A donde me llevas?  
-A comer...  
-Pero..  
-Vamos, unas horas no te haran daño - le guiño un ojo. Setsuna quisó resistir, pero finalmente suspiró  
-Ok, italiana o china?  
-Italiana...  
-Trato hecho!!

Fin del capítulo


	17. Chapter 17

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 17: Citas, golpes y Mavericks  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

Michiru y Amy estaban en el Crowns esperando pacientemente a sus amigas, pero había pasado media hora y nada  
-¿Que habra pasado? Algún ataque del enemigo?  
-No lo creo - murmuró Michiru viendo su espejo - yo lo hubiera visto  
-Tal vez se retrasaron por otra cosa  
-Tal vez, pero esto esta muy sospechoso - Michiru miró su soda en la mesa. Amy trató de leer el libro que había traído, pero tampoco resultó.  
-Perfecto - Seiya y Rock aparecieron asomando la cabeza desde la otra mesa del Crowns - va perfecto  
-Chicos - Inazuki apareció - no les parece ya muy grosero dejarlas esperar tanto  
-Tranquila - sonrió el ex-cantante - ya pronto apareceremos como sus rescatadores  
-Y tendremos una cita - sonrió malevolamente el chico de cabello azul. A la joven le salió una gota de sudor  
Entre tanto, a unas cuadras de allí, Nicolás miraba aburrido como Lita peleaba con unas señoras por una barata del 50. Se volvió hacia un lado y vió un montón de paquetes  
-Dios! Ya veo donde Lita descarga tanta energía - se dijó mientras se recostaba en la banca - las chicas al momento de pelear por ropa son como fieras  
Entonces Lita emergió del bullicio con una prenda de color esmeralda  
-Lo hice! - sonrió victoriosa. Nicolás le correspondió y trató de levantarse, pero el cansancio lo hizó caer de nuevo a la banca  
-Veo que ya te cansaste? - preguntó la chica con candidez  
-Sí - penso para sus adentros - esto es más cansado que pelear contra un Maverick... - entonces comenzó a recordar lo que había visto en la casa de su novia la última vez..la pluma...tal vez podría averiguar algo  
-¿Nicolás?  
-Erh...sí - el chico despertó de su sueño - que ocurre?  
-Nada, solo te quedaste zombie un momento  
-Ah, pensaba en que más tendríamos que hacer  
-Bueno, hay que ir a la zapatería del frente, no puedo comprar un vestido nuevo sin zapatos - entonces Lita revisó su bolso - oh, no me alcanza  
-No te preocupes - sonrió el chico - te pagó los zapatos  
-En serio? - la chica lo abrazó - que bueno eres!  
-Por algo soy tu novio... - Nicolás asintió correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica, los dos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Se fueron acercando, pero un golpe seco de una prenda le dió de lleno en la cara a Nicolás  
-¡Quien fue! - se levantó enojado. Bruce y Raye emergieron de la muchedumbre. La joven sacerdotiza traía varias prendas en sus manos  
-Bruce!  
-Lo siento primo, pero los besos no son de buena educación en un lugar público  
-Muy gracioso  
-Veo que también supiste de la barata - Lita miró a su amiga  
-Sí, apenas salí de la escuela y me vine directa. Bruce me acompaño  
Nicolás iba a decir algo, pero al ver la mirada de su primo, se quedó callado. El chico de cabello rojo lo haló hacia un rincón mientras las chicas platicaban  
-Antes que digas algo zoquete, te prevengó que vine en plan de trabajo - le dijó en voz baja  
-¿Plan de trabajo? Pues que bonita manera de decir que vas a ligar  
Bruce lo miró asesinamente  
-No, antes de venir, Peter me advirtió que una energía rara ha comenzado a salir de este sector  
-Mavs?  
-Tal vez...debemos tener cuidado. Además, si algo ocurre, tenemos que sacarlas a ellas de aquí  
-Y desde cuando te preocupas por las demás personas?  
-Desde que mi compañero y primo anda saliendo con una  
Esto no dejó muy satisfecho a Nicolás, pero se volvió hacia Lita  
-Te tengo noticias  
-¿Cuales?  
-Te las dire hasta que las confirme  
-Ojalá sean buenas... - finalizó el chico también mirando hacia Raye.

Paul revisaba algunos archivos en su computadora respecto al presupuesto de los laboratorios cuando sonó su biper. Se levantó, pero se encontró con Setsuna trayendole algo de comer  
-A donde vas? Te traje un sandwich  
-Erh...ahora regresó, se presentó algo de urgencia - Paul salió rapidamente. Setsuna pusó mala cara, pero vió como el comunicador Scout brillaba en su bolso  
-Hmm, Paul es muy oportuno - volteó hacia todos lados y sacó el aparato - aquí Pluto, que sucede?  
-Setsuna, Artemis acaba de detectar una gran concentración de energía en el cuadrante 6 de la ciudad  
-Bien, pero no se supone que Mercury estaría ayudando a detectar las ondas de energía  
-Tenía una cita con las chicas, no tardará  
Setsuna asintió  
-Iré a checar, que todas las chicas esten en línea de batalla  
Luna asintió y su imagen desapareció del reloj comunicador. Setsuna levantó su pluma  
-¡Por el poder estelar de Plutón...!

Ulises miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla del hospital.  
-Ocurre algo malo? - preguntó su amigo  
-No Irving, estoy bien...solamente que me siento raro  
-¿Raro?  
-Sí, no se porque y... - Ulises se quedó callado  
-Presiento peligro  
-Que?  
-No sé, siento el peligro  
-Hmm, estas loco, no se ha encendido los sistemas de batalla  
-Tal vez me este volviendo loco o me este fallando algo, pero estoy seguro de que algo esta mal  
Irving sacó un cinturón y comenzó a checar lecturas.  
-Brujo!  
-Que sucede?  
-Detecte una reacción maverick en el sector 6...  
-Ire entonces - Ulises se encaminó a la salida  
-Suerte amigo, cuando me recupere, estare listo  
-Ese Omega es fuerte...pero te recuperás  
-Lástima, yo quería combatir por primera vez juntos compadre  
Ulises sonrió y salió a gran velocidad.

Michiru vió su reloj por quinta vez  
-Media hora, tal vez se arrepintieron  
-Sí, será mejor que... - entonces se oyeron unos gritos al otro lado del Crown.  
-Esa voz es conocida  
-Sí, parece que... - Michiru se levantó. Vió a dos chicos conocidos jugar en las maquinitas del lugar.  
-Son Rock y Seiya - Amy los vió  
-Sí, parece que vinieron a divertirse...que tal si los invitamos? Esto esta aburrido  
Amy no contestó y se volvió al libro. Michiru lo notó, emitió una leve sonrisa  
-Ahora vengo...voy a hablarles  
Seiya notó que Michiru se movía hacia ellos  
-Perfecto - murmuró en voz baja - allí viene  
Rock asintió y siguió jugando  
-Hola chicos, como han estado?  
-Hola Michiru, aquí invitandole a Rock una partida de videojuegos  
-Vaya, oigan, no les interesaría comer con nosotras, las chicas no han llegado...  
-Bueno, es que ibamos a otro lado y.. - Seiya recibió un codazo de Rock, además de fulminarlo con la mirada - erh, claro, vayamos  
Tan pronto los dos se acercaron...  
-No seas idiota y no te hagas del rogar  
-Bueno, bueno, quería hacer más interesante esto  
Rock solo movió la cabeza  
-Fíjate como lo maneja un experto  
Entonces se volvió y se quedó estático. Amy se había levantado mecánicamente y saludandolo  
-Hola Rock, vamos, sientate  
Pero el chico estaba paralizado. Seiya lo miró  
-Mira, más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo  
Entre tanto, dos figuras observaban el lugar desde lo alto de un edificio.  
-Listo para el ataque Agile?  
-No me lo perdere por nada Ronin - los dos Mavs se vieron...

Zero, Trebble y Roll miraban el sector desde los balcones de un edificio cercano.  
-No se ve nada...los sensores volvieron a apagarse - Trebble dejó los binoculares de espectro. Entonces 5 figuras aparecieron a lado de ellos.  
-Sailor Saturn - Trebble saludó a su compañera. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Venus seguía observando el panorama mientras Pluto y Zero se ignoraron. Roll reparó en una chica que los acompañaba, de cabellos rosados, pero con el mismo peinado que Sailor Moon  
-Hola - la saludó - no nos conocemos?  
-Soy Neo Sailor Moon...mucho gusto  
Roll asintió extrañada. Entonces vió como Trebble y Saturn platicaban de algunos temas vanales.  
-No se suponen que estaban peleados?  
Los dos no dijeron nada. Zero se acercó y pretendió ignorar a Pluto, pero los dos dieron un mismo paso y chocaron  
-Oye ten más cuidado!!  
-Lo mismo digó para tí!!  
-No es momento para discutir! - señalo Venus  
-Cierto - Roll intervinó  
Zero y Pluto se asesinaron con la mirada  
-Sí no fuera otra cosa, diría que van a casarse - una voz surgió atrás de ellos. Los dos grupos se volvieron. Era un sujeto de negro.  
-Omega - Zero lo miró raramente. El Sith asintió y avanzó enmedio de los dos grupos, caminando lentamente hacia el lugar.  
-Un gran ataque...jeje...mucha actividad  
-¿Que haces aquí? - Sailor Moon le preguntó con candidez  
-Ver su batalla...me hacen reír mucho  
Saturn iba a repelar, pero Trebble la detuvó  
-Escuchen, ahora vendrá batalla..nada de peleas entre nosotros! - señalo Neo Moon. El resto no dijó nada. Omega se acercó a la guardilla.  
-Espero esos tipos no tarden...tengo algo que hacer...  
-Lástima - Venus pensó - la cita de Amy y Michiru se arruinó

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Luna veía los panales de control en la computadora de Taiki mientras Artemis revisaba una mini-computadora. Los gatos habían estado trabajando en el departamento de los Three Lights por semanas para encontrar la ubicación de los Mavs, sin éxito. Entonces Yaten apareció con su pluma  
-Saldremos?  
Luna miró preocupada la nueva energía que había surgido  
-Creí nunca decirlo, pero los Knights deben salir a pelear  
Yaten sonrió y levantó su pluma.  
-Knight Hiller en acción!!

Rock miraba con embeleso a Amy. Era díficil no hacerlo, la chica era hermosa...una diosa...tenía que distraerse. Volteó a ver a Seiya...el sentía lo mismo por Michiru, pero parecía manejarse mejor. Michiru había comenzado a reírse de sus chistes, lo cual según Seiya, no había logrado. Era abierto. En cambio Rock, era fuerte y temerario, pero solo en las batallas. Ahora se sentía como una hormiga ante ese amor que tenía enfrente. Era cierto que había tenido una cita con Amy, pero en realidad había sido una trampa de las chicas...ahora tenía que ser valiente y proponerselo sin ayuda.  
-Vamos tonto - se decía mientras escuchaba con atención algunas anécdotas de Seiya - concentrate...  
Comenzó a ver que hacía, entonces reparo en el libro que Amy traía. No era de la escuela..era de un tipo llamado Jaime Sabines  
-Lees poemas? - Rock habló por inercia. Amy se volvió hacia el chico  
-El libro?  
-Sí, lo ví...es mexicano, sabías?  
-Sí, un gran escritor, lástima que falleció recientemente..me gustan sus poemas  
-Hmm, hay uno muy interesante, llamado los enamorados..  
-Sí, uno de mis favoritos...sabes que...  
Seiya notó que Rock comenzó a hablar con soltura.  
-Bien amigo...muy bien - pensó al verlo un momento y regresó a la plática con Michiru. Los 4 estaban tan absortos que no se dieron cuenta que sus trasmisores parpadeaban.

-Hora del ataque - Violen hizó una seña. Figuras como camaleones comenzaron a moverse entre la gente, siluetas escondidas.  
-Sting Chamaleon no murio en vano. Estan listos esos dos Mavs para atacar...con las fuerzas renegadas?  
-Listos! mandalos..  
Agile asintió y las figuras comenzaron a quitarse su manto de invisibilidad.

Lita y Nicolás caminaban tomados del brazo mientras Bruce y Raye miraban la escena con algo de molestía mientras transitaban por esa misma calle  
-Porque tienen que hacer eso? Se ven rídiculos - murmuró Bruce en voz baja  
-Vamos, no es tan malo..aunque ellos lo hacen ver pésimo - contestó Raye  
-No serás que te gustaría tener a alguien que te llevara del brazo  
Raye lo fulminó con la mirada  
-Eso a tí no te incumbe  
Bruce sonrió un poco. Raye tomó varios paquetes que llevaba y se los echó encima  
-Vamos, por lo menos ayudame con esto  
-Pero yo.. - Bruce no terminó de hablar cuando ocurrió una gran explosión. Por instinto, Nicolás haló a Lita al suelo mientras Bruce y Raye se tiraban al suelo  
-Que diablos?! - Nicolás vió más explosiones y varios renegados aparecieron  
-Diablos - Bruce miró pensativo la escena - vaya momento para interrumpir  
Raye pensaba lo mismo. Los dos se levantaron, pero una nueva explosión los hizó tirarse al suelo.  
-Sera mejor pensar otra cosa - pensaron al mismo tiempo. Entre tanto, Lita vió que Nicolás traía una cortada de consideración en una mano  
-Tu mano!  
-Dejalo - sonrió el chico - ahora debemos irnos de aquí..."Para que me de chance de transformarme"  
-Ustedes dos corran hacia ese almacen! - señalo Bruce - nosotros iremos al otro lado  
Los 4 asintieron. A la explosión, los dos grupos salieron en direcciones contrarias  
Entre tanto, Zero, Omega y Pluto vieron como comenzaba una nueva batalla  
-Hora de pelear - Omega asintió y saltó hacia el lugar de la pelea. Pluto y Zero se ignoraron y fueron por distintos rumbos mientras sus allegados les seguían.  
En el Crown´s, la explosión había alarmado a todos. Rock y Seiya se maldijeron mientras oían como los renegados se movían a todos lados. Rapidamente se volvieron hacia Michiru y Amy  
-Tienen que...  
-Sí, ya sabemos - Amy se levantó tranquilamente - iremos a escondernos a algun lado, mientras llaman a la policía  
Seiya sonrió ante la disposición y Rock, confundido y molesto, se movió también. El grupo se partió en 4 mientras Inazuki se tiraba trás el mostrador  
-Aquí vamos otra vez.. - dijó mientras escuchaba las explosiones  
Rock corrió al baño de chicos y accionó su cinturón, pero bastante molesto  
-Estupido Sigma, vaya hora de interrumpirme  
Salió rapidamente, pero se topó con Sailor Mercury.  
-Vaya, así que también andabas cerca  
La guerrera del agua asintió  
-Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer y.. - entonces un sujeto vestido a la Tuxedo Mask pero con un atuendo más moderno, salió atrás del mostrador  
-Eh? - X se quedó estático - ¿Que fue eso?  
-Basta de charlas Hunter - Neptune emergió por otro lado - a pelear  
X se encogió de hombros y siguió a las dos Scouts.  
Bruce y Raye corrieron hacia un callejón y sin chistar, se transformaron en Proto y Mars, pero al salir del callejón, un fuego comparable a Artillería lo recibió. Proto alcanzó a cubrir a Mars con su escudo y lanzarla fuera de la trayectoria, pero recibió varios impactos y cayó al suelo herido  
-Proto!  
-Maldita sea Mars! - le gritó mientras se acercaba - vete de aquí!  
Pero la Scout del fuego se negó y haciendo uso de habilidad, esquivando disparos, se colocó trás el Hunter que aun se resguardaba con su escudo  
-Nos esperaban - Proto examinó sus heridas - veamos, dos solo me rozaron, pero la del brazo...  
-Vamos, no puedes seguir...  
-Claro que sí y no me digás lo que tengo que hacer! - Proto se levantó, pero un disparo le dió en la pierna y cayó al suelo  
-Te lo dije necio  
Proto maldijó entre dientes mientras los dos se cubrían de los disparos de varios renegados.  
-Aquí seremos presa fácil...alguna idea?  
-No, estoy en blanco!  
Una explosión mando a volar todos a los renegados. Mars y Proto vieron con asombro como varios Hunters y Scouts aparecieron  
-Los refuerzos, al fin - Proto se levantó con dificultad.  
-Vaya forma de empezar un ataque - era Roll volviendose  
-Deja de regañarme - Proto se levantó con dificultad con ayuda de Mars  
-Mars, llevatelo, nosotras nos haremos cargo - murmuró Sailor Moon  
-Pero..  
-Es una orden! - exclamó Setsuna. Raye se maldijó en voz baja y arrastró al Hunter  
-¿Que haces?  
-Vamos, hay que esperar a que te recuperes, Bass no se encuentra  
-No me des ordenes, yo tengo que pelear! - Proto le contradijó  
-Escuchame bien! - Raye lo amenazó con la mirada - sino me haces caso, ya verás como te dejó!!  
Bruce iba a repelar, pero se abstuvó y se retiró con dificultad. Entonces, una nueva ráfaga de rayos inundó el ambiente. Saturn se adelantó y creó la Silent Wall  
-Vamos!! Dispersense! - gritó Zero. Tanto Hunters como Scouts se dispararon en todas direcciones bajó el cobijo de la barrera de la Scout del tiempo.  
-Grito mortal!! - Pluto acabo con varios renegados de un solo golpe mientras los demás hacía lo propio, entonces aparecieron X y Mercury  
-Vaya - Trebble lo notó - donde andaban?  
Los dos se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a ayudar a sus amigos.  
-Love Crush!! - Roll lanzó su ataque sobre un grupo de reploids mientras Venus hacía lo propio con su Love Chain  
-Esto se pone mejor que una disco! - X atacó a gran velocidad y con varios golpes, se deshizó de sus adversarios.  
Entre tanto, arriba de ellos, 3 figuras, vestidas con un traje moderno pero parecido al de Tuxedo Mask, veían la batalla  
-Creo que no hace falta que los Star knights intervengan  
-No, no lo creo...  
Seiya miraba con cariño como Neptune combatía.  
-Ya, ya - sonrió Yaten - fue buena idea, pero ellos llegaron  
-Sí, ojala podamos terminar nuestra cita en... - Seiya se quedó estático cuando un poderoso rayo golpeó a la Scout y la mandó a volar varios metros - MICHIRU!!  
-Diablos! - Yaten vió hacia el otro extremo - que es eso?!  
Los 3 se volvieron y dos figuras aparecieron. Uno era un enorme pinguino y otro era una especie de Cangrejo gigante  
-Mavericks! - se volvio Taiki.  
-Maldición! - Seiya saltó hacia la pelea - tengo que salvarla!  
-Espera Seiya... - Yaten no alcanzó a detenerlo.  
-Vamos - Taiki se pusó su antifaz de batalla - no hay otra  
Yaten asintió y se unieron a la batalla, mientras un extraño sujeto observaba la escena con desconcierto  
Un nuevo rayo fue hacia los héroes, pero Saturn al ver lo sucedido con su amiga, pusó una Silent Wall de mayor tamaño mientras Seiya ya con su uniforme de Knight llegaba a auxiliar a la scout.  
-Terminen con los renegados para enfrentarnos a los Mavericks! - exclamó Zero.  
-Sí, como si alguien fuera a obedecerte - le reclamó Pluto  
Zero no dijó nada y siguió peleando.  
-Neptune! - el chico se acercó a la joven que tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo - vamos, reacciona!  
La seishi abrió los ojos lentamente y vió al chico.  
-Vaya, así que esa es la transformación de los knights - le sonrió  
-Deja de bromear, como te sientes?  
-Adolorida, que puedo decir...  
-Hey par de tórtolos - Trebble apareció cubriendolos - muevanse!  
-Ok - el chico levantó a la scout - yo Knight Fighter, la protegere  
-Knight Fighter? - Zero se volvió - acaso son como las Sailor Star  
-No, somos los reemplazos de las Stars  
-Más idiotas al comal - murmuró entre dientes Trebble. Fighter fulminó con la mirada al Hunter y llevó a Neptune dentro de una tienda departamental destruída  
-Nos ofendes Hunter! - dos figuras más aparecieron - los Star Knights estamos aquí!  
-Bienvendos chicos! - sonrió Sailor Moon encargandose de varios renegados.  
-A proposito - X se cubrió de varios disparos - donde estan Proto y Bass?  
-Bass ni idea - Trebble destruyó dos reploids más - pero Proto fue herido  
-Vaya cosas  
-Vamos Chill Penguin! - Bubble Crabb lo retaba - con más fuerte!  
-Esa chica es fuerte! - el pinguino lanzaba continuos rayos de energía sobre la Silent Wall  
-Esta bien, hora de apoyar! - Bubble Crabb se lanzó sobre la pared de energía y con sus tenazas, comenzó a golpearla.  
-Rápido chicos! - Saturn comenzaba a agotarse - no durara mucho la pared!  
-Ya casi terminamos! - Neo Sailor Moon destruyó a base de su bastón algunos renegados  
Un nuevo rayo atravesó la atmósfera de lucha y golpeó a Saturn por la espalda.  
-Argh!! - la chica cayó al suelo haciendo que la Silent Wall desapareciera  
-Perfecto! - sonrió Penguin - Volt lo logró!  
-Malaya! - grito Zero - al suelo!!  
Un fuego cruzado se perpetró en la escena mientras Trebble se arrastraba hacia la herida Saturn  
-Tengo una idea! - Mercury se levantó y disparó su Neblina, provocando confusión entre las líneas enemigas  
-Rápido!! - Roll levantó su Aura Shield - a las paredes!  
Hiller la apoyo con su escudo, protegiendo tanto a Hunters como Scouts del fuego de ambos lados y de algunos renegados ante la confusión de todos.  
-Maldita sea! - Trebble se agazapó sobre Saturn - reacciona!! nos haran trizas aquí!  
Pero la scout no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente fuera de combate.  
-Diablos! Bass, donde estas?!

Nicolás no dejaba de ver como salir de la situación. Lita estaba a su lado en un almacen de juguetes mientras se escuchaban disparos afuera del local  
-Maldición, no puedo dejar a Lita, pero debo ir con ellos  
Entonces la chica señalo una salida trasera. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron  
-Perfecto - sonrió - ve afuera, ahora te acompaño  
Lita asintió sin poner protestas.  
-Cuídate cariño  
Nicolás asintió y Lita salió rapidamente. El chico miró a todos lados y presionó su cinturón  
Afuera, Fighter y Trebble miraban con preocupación a sus protegidas.  
-Esto se esta saliendo de control - murmuró Neptune mientras Fighter la protegía de los disparos - si Uranus estuviera aquí, ella...  
-Deja de pensar en ella! - le recriminó - ya verás que yo puedo suplirla!  
-Seiya...  
Fighter se maldijó por lo comprometido de la situación y peor aun por la declaración de su amiga.  
-Que haría Uranus, que haría? Piensa imbécil!  
Mientras, Trebble trataba de hacer reaccionar a Saturn, pero el golpe había resultado más fuerte de lo que pensaba  
-Tal vez tenga heridas internas...con un demonio Bass! donde estas?!  
Una explosión sacudí el ambiente, dos figuras más emergieron, soltando dos poderosos rayos de electricidad que detuviero el ataque de los 3 Mavs y de varios renegados  
-La caballería - sonrió Zero.  
-Nos extrañaron chicos - era Bass. Jupiter apareció a su lado  
-Siempre tenemos que salvarnos, no? - sonrió la scout de la electricidad.  
-Idiotas! - un rayo de energía surgió de la niebla y golpeó a los dos, haciendolos caer al suelo  
-Error - Voltcatfish apareció - esta vez, estabamos preparados  
-Y ustedes morirán! - rugió Chill Penguin  
Tanto Hunters, Scouts y Knights vieron con pesar la situación, entre tanto, el sujeto había estado con atención la situación.  
-Parece que es hora de pelear.  
-Eso parece - otro sujeto apareció atrás de él  
-Blaster - se volvió  
-Tu compañero no esta, tengo que apoyarte, ordenes de Iris  
El extraño sonrió y entonces ajustó su casco  
-Hora de pelear...  
Mientras, Bruce y Mars se encontraban en lo que parecía un local de tarjetas postales  
-Vaya, esta vez ni siquiera pude patear un trasero renegado - Bruce miraba como Mars le aplicaba un vendaje en sus heridas  
-Sí eres un androide, como sangras, eso no entiendo  
-Somos humanos, pero reconstruídos bionicamente...todavía conservamos esa característica  
-Tal como un Robocop o un Terminator?  
-Erh...más o menos, pero vamos más avanzados.  
Mars sonrió  
-No hay porque reírse, nuestros amigos estan en problemas  
-Lo sé, pero no se porque tenías que protegerme, pude haberme cubierto  
Proto no contestó. Mars se quedó callada  
-Ustedes son capaces de sentir amor?  
-¿Porqué lo dices?  
-No sé, me parecen fríos a veces...tú lo eres mucho, pero ahora que he te tratado mejor, no lo pareces tanto  
-Para mi desgracia, si podemos sentir...demasiado a veces...  
-Que bueno...  
-Bueno?  
Mars se sonrojó y volvió la vista  
-No, por nada..solamente es bueno  
Bruce no supo interpretar y simplemente siguió viendo.  
-No oigo disparos, tal vez la batalla ya cesó  
-Espero que a nuestro favor  
-Lo dudo - Bruce trató de levantarse, pero volvió a caer  
-Aun estas débil, mantente aquí  
-Diablos, extraño el poder de curación de Bass  
-Lo siento, no soy buena enfermera  
-No te preocupes, haces lo que puedes...  
Los dos se quedaron viendo.  
-Gracias...  
-No fue a propósito...  
-Idiota... - sonrió Mars  
-Ah sí, entonces tú eres una necia  
-Y también un engreído  
-Ja, y fastidiosa  
-Lo dudo, tu eres el fastidioso, además de frío y distraído  
-Mira quien lo dice, tú eres la come hombres, eres más fría que el hielo! - Bruce aumentó su tono  
-Si como no, eres torpe y serio  
-Y que tiene de malo ser serio?!  
-Y que tiene de malo ser fría?!  
Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a acercarse  
-Torpe...  
-Tonta...  
Sus voces comenzaron a bajar de tono  
-Frío...  
-Necia...  
Y sus rostros...  
-I..idi..idiota - Mars se inclinó  
-Fas..fasti..fastidiosa - Bruce se acomodó y se besaron...

Fin del capítulo


	18. Chapter 18

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 18: X-Power  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

-Mercury! Ten cuidado!! - gritó X cuando Voltcat fish azotó el suelo descargando una nueva ola de rayos  
-Pero que.. - la Seishi no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando uno de ellos la golpeó, mandandola a volar lejos.  
- No!! - gritó el Hunter.  
-Oh - sonrió Chill Pengüin - creo que la matamos  
X observó como el cuerpo de la joven caía al suelo al tiempo que una mancha de sangre comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su cara.  
-Mercury!! - Moon gritó al ver a su amiga - No!!  
Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Pluto, Neo Moon se volvieron horrorizadas mientras Sailor Moon comenzaba a llorar  
-No, Mercury!  
Los Hunters y Knights observaron con desconcierto.  
-Malditos - Zero se volvió hacia ellos mientras el fuego seguía - son unos..!  
X se quedó estático. Un disparo le rozó el brazo, pero no le dió importancia. Se acercó al cuerpo de la chica  
-X, que diablos haces! - exclamó Trebble agazapado con Saturn - te van a matar!  
Pero el Hunter no contestó. Se agachó junto a la chica y la volteó hacia él. Su tiara estaba rota, así de su boca y de su oreja salía sangre. Tal vez...ella...  
-Maldita guerra - dijó en voz baja mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos - maldita guerra...la odio  
Los disparos seguían.  
-Vamos, cubranlos! - gritó Roll al ver la escena - X no esta en posición de pelear  
Pluto miró a Zero.  
-Tregua?  
-Tregua!  
-Vamos - Fighter volteó hacia Hiller y Maker - apoyen!  
Los dos knights asintieron y cuando iban a tomar posiciones de ataque, un enorme estallido proveniente de X hizó que todos retrocedieran  
-ESTUPIDA GUERRA!! - X soltó un poderoso grito al mismo tiempo expandiendo su poder por los alrededores  
-Oh oh - murmuró Mega Blaster - creo que se enojó  
-Tendremos que esperar - murmuró el otro.  
-MALDITOS MAVERICKS!! - los ojos de X denotaban una furia tremenda - MUERAN!! ¡¡HYPER-CRUSH!!  
-Al suelo!! - Zero hizó la seña y tomó a Pluto que se había quedado paralizada. Hunters, Sailors y Knights hicieron lo mismo.  
-Cubranse! - gritó Chill Penguin, pero fue tarde. Una enorme explosión proveniente de su cuerpo cimbró todo el lugar, volando y destruyendo a cuanto estuviera a su alcance...

Bruce y Raye dejaron de besarse al escuchar la explosión. Aun con sus caras sonrojadas, Bruce vió un destello muy característico en la ventana del local.  
-Oh no!  
-Que sucede?  
-Al suelo Raye! - tomó a la chica y entonces una explosión hizó estallar los vidrios y la puerta del local, entrando como una ráfaga de fuego mientras Bruce colocaba su escudo a manera de protección.  
-¿Que es eso?! - preguntó Mars desconcertada  
-El poder de X - murmuró Bruce...

Mega Blaster y el otro sujeto miraban la explosión desde otro edificio más alejado  
-Creo que X tuvo un mal día - murmuro el desconocido  
-Ya lo creo, no lo había visto tan enojado en años...  
-Que hacemos?  
-X lo hizó todo, no vale la pena intervenir  
-Estas seguro?  
-Sí, solo observemos  
De regreso en el campo de batalla, todo alrededor de X era un cráter que se había formado por la explosión, así como renegados ya semidestruídos, otros ya desintegrados y solo con un vestigio de su sombra en las paredes o en el suelo.  
-Donde estoy? - Trebble abrió los ojos lentamente. Entonces vió a Saturn, agazapada con él, mientras mantenía la Silent Wall  
-Saturn?  
-Es mi turno de ayudarte - sonrió la Scout  
Trebble sonrió y se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de la Scout. Entre tanto, al otro lado, Zero y Pluto se levantaban con dificultad  
-Diablos! Mi traje nuevo!! - murmuró Zero mientras se sacudía el polvo. Pluto solo frunció el cejo y volteó hacia sus protegidas. Sailor Moon y Neo Moon emergieron de algunos escombros mientras Venus y Roll se habían protegido gracias al poder de la Hunter atrás de un ya destruído buzón de correo.  
-Estan todos bien? - Knight Fighter emergió con Neptune en brazos de un derruído automóvil  
-Eso creo - Maker y Hiller salieron trás unas columnas - solo con algunos golpes  
Una pequeña explosión sacudió nuevamente el lugar. Bass y Jupiter salieron de allí con un salto  
-Buena idea lo del hoyo - sonrió la Seishi. Bass asintió y entonces vió a X, el cual estaba inconsciente a lado de Mercury.  
-Creo que debo ir a ayudarlos - Bass fue con la chica mientras Jupiter examinaba al Hunter  
-Estan mal heridos? - preguntó Zero acercandose  
-Mercury esta en malas condiciones, pero con un poco de mi restaurador, volvera a estar en optimas condiciones  
-X solamente esta desmayado - murmuró Jupiter  
-Tuvimos suerte - comentó Trebble - demasiada...  
-Chicos - dos voces emergieron atrás de ellos. Eran Proto con Mars ayudandole en hombros  
-Ah, veo que ya regresaron tortólos! - sonrió Trebble - bonita ayuda que nos dan  
Los dos se sonrojaron y se volvieron a diferentes direcciones  
-Yo no tuve la culpa, me hirieron por protegerla  
-Y yo no le pedí su ayuda  
El grupo comenzó a reír con la actitud de ambos chicos. Entonces Bass dejó de emitir la ráfaga de su cañon y se acercó a Mercury, la cual lentamente abrió los ojos.  
-¿Donde estoy?  
-Mercury! - Moon abrazó a su amiga - que bueno que estas bien!  
-Ya Sailor Moon - murmuró Mars - no tenías que preocuparte  
Bass sonrió y entonces iba con X cuando se detuvó.  
-Saturn! - gritó - Silent Wall!!  
La seishi respondió al acto e inmediatamente miles de rafágas electricas bombardearon la barrera de la Scout.  
-Esos mavericks no se mueren tan fácilmente - exclamó Zero mientras sacaba su sable. Volt Cat Fish, Chill Penguin y Bubble Crabb emergieron disparando varios rayos sobre la barrera de energía.  
-Saturn no resistirá - Trebble sacó unas garras de sus guantes y con un poderoso movimiento comenzó a cavar en el suelo, haciendo un hoyo  
-Dense prisa! - exclamó Saturn levantando el Grave con dificultad - no resistire!  
-Preparense a tirarse a los costados - murmuró Pluto mientras se colocaba en posición. Bass cargó a X en su espalda mientras Jupiter lo cubría  
-Roll, Hiller - ordenó Zero - coloquense enfrente de la barrera para que nos cubran cuando se rompa - lleven a los heridos hacia atrás!  
Los dos asintieron mientras X, Neptune y Proto son cubiertos por Bass, Fighter y Mars. Zero y Pluto se colocaron atrás de Hiller y Roll  
-Vaya - Mega Blaster observaba la movilización desde arriba - ya saben organizarse  
-Pero los dos que mandan son los problemas, Uranus lastimada y Neptune ha bajado su ritmo de presión - sonrió el otro sujeto - Pluto es la única que interfiere  
-Entonces...  
-Ellos pelearan en unos días, allí veremos lo que pasa  
-La barrera - Saturn respiraba con dificultad - ya puedo mantenerla  
-Perfecto - Chill Penguin dejaba caer ventisca sobre la pared - ya esta por caer.  
-Un momento - Venus vió un poste de luz - lo tengo! Cadena de amor! - usando su poder, lanzó la cadena hacia el poste y se catapulteó hacia los Mavericks, atravesando la barrera  
-Al ataque!!  
-Venus!! - gritó Moon - no!!  
-Pero que!! - los Mavericks dejaron de atacar cuando vieron a la Seishi lanzarse hacia ellos - cuidado!  
-Eso fue muy inteligente - sonrió Zero. Pluto asintió  
-Fuera barrera Saturn!! Ataquen con todo!  
Saturn asintió y entonces el campo bajó.  
-¡Grito Mortal!  
-¡Light saber!  
-¡Centella relampagueante!  
-¡Thunder volt!  
-¡Star Revolution!  
-¡Love Crush!  
-¡Fuego sagrado!  
-¡Shield Star Slash!  
-¡Infernal Star Rain!  
Los poderes golpearon de lleno a los Mavericks. Venus sonrió y entonces Trebble como una tromba, emergió del suelo  
-¡Beso de amor y belleza!  
-¡Shadow beam!  
Una tremenda explosión se provoco alrededor de los Mavs.  
-Arriba barrera! - exclamó Zero. Saturn obedeció mientras el humo se disipaba y Venus con Trebble subían a los edificios a resguardecerse  
-Gran golpe! - sonrió Knight Maker. Pero una lluvia de nieve comenzó a caer con furia  
-No la pagaran mocosos!! - gritó Chill Penguin golpeado y herido por los ataques, pero Venus y Trebble volvieron a la carga.  
-Ahora no tan sencillo! - Bubble Crabb se volvió y sacando sus burbujas, encerró a ambos guerreros en sendas burbujas de energía  
-Maldición!  
-Ahora los hare pedazos! - sonrió el Mav mientras comprimía las esferas.  
-Diablos! - exclamó Bass - tenemos que ayudarlos  
-¡Speed Dash!  
Bass vió con sorpresa como X corría rumbo a los Mavs.  
-Se despertó!  
-Acabenlo!! - exclamo Voltcat lanzando disparos por doquier, pero X los esquivo todos con una asombrosa habilidad y con una genial patada, derribo a Bubble Crabb para sorpresa de todos.  
-Adelante!! - Zero se lanzó también a la carga - a apoyarlo!  
Tanto Hunters como Seishi asintieron y fueron trás los Mavs que estaban desconcertados. Trebble con un garrazo, rompió la burbuja y luego la de Venus  
-Malditos! - Chill Penguin trato de levantar sus manos para invocar una tormenta de nieve, pero un golpe de Fighter lo desbalanceo y entonces atacó con su Star Revolution, golpeandolo fuertemente.  
Mientras se armaba la pelea entre los dos bandos, Proto observaba con enojo con Mars sosteniendolo  
-Odio perderme la diversión - masculló.  
-Aun puedes usar tu cañon?  
-¿Por que?  
-Tengo una idea - comentó Mars seriamente - vamos

_Malditos. Ellos había lastimado a mis amigos, tenía que matarlos, no había otra...pero...¿Qué estoy diciendo? Dios - me detuvé en seco cuando terminé de golpear a Crabb - me estoy volviendo como ellos. Entonces me detuvé y miré a mi alrededor. Todos peleaban, todos contra todos. La guerra no conduce a nada. No es el único camino.  
-Tal vez no sea el mejor camino, pero es el único que tenemos - una dulce voz surgió a mis espaldas. Me volví. Era Mercury.  
-Sé como te sientes, pero cuando no hay otro camino, debes entrar por este  
-Pero - un rayo me rozó - la vida no es guerra!  
-Lo sabemos, pero la fuerza sin justicia es inútil, la fuerza es necesaria, porque sino, el resultado será peor, siempre habrá perdedores, pero también hay ganadores  
Me le quede observando. Sus ojos, eran tranquilos, sin embargo, su determinación era increíble. Entonces puse una mano en su mejilla. Ella se sonrojo  
-Estas bien, eso es lo que cuenta  
-No te preocupes  
Extraño. Un lazo entre los dos comenzó a formarse en ese momento. Un lazo..que se me hacía conocido._

-Hey par de tórtolos - gritó Trebble - dejense de tonterías y ayudenos  
X y Mercury parecieron despertar y se movieron antes de que una descarga de Volt los alcanzará.  
-Hora del final!! - Chill Pengüin se desesperó - Onda glacial!!  
Nubarrones comenzaron a formarse encima del grupo y una ventisca gigantesca cayó sobre todos  
-Hace frío... - Jupiter cayó al suelo - mucho frío  
-Cubranse, esto se pondrá peor - exclamó Zero replegandose

_Ví a Jupiter temblando de frío totalmente. Era obvio, ese rídiculo traje no podía proporcionar la resistencia que tenía el mío, así que me acerque y me acurruque con ella. Su piel al contacto estaba helada, pero me sonrió al verme  
-Gracias... - sonrió - pero como lo detendremos.  
Levanté la vista. Volt y Bubble se mantenían atrás de Chill  
-Esos dos no pueden resistir el frío, por eso no atacan  
-Tengo una idea, si logró provocar una tormenta eléctrica, las nubes se sentirán atraídas y la ventisca caerá sobre ellos  
-Bien, pero dudo que podamos movernos - entonces ví como Saturn se erguía a pesar del frío  
-No, eso es muy peligroso! - grité. Entonces dos ráfagas de energía fueron contra ella, pero Trebble apareció con sus garras y las detuvó  
-Vamos Saturn - le dijó - yo los distraigó  
-Es hora - murmure. Jupiter asintió y se colocó trás Saturn mientras emitía una onda de calor para evitar que se congelaran. El resto del grupo estaba replegado con la ventisca._

Saturn se levantó y creo la Silent Grave, protegiendo del frío a Jupiter mientras Bass distraía los Mavericks son sus garras. Entonces Bass se levantó y ataco con su Thunder Volt, creando una barrera eléctrica.  
-Mi turno - Jupiter saltó y con ayuda de Bass, en al aire, invocó la tormenta eléctrica de Jupiter.  
-Funciona! - exclamó Bass viendo como la tormenta se expandía, pero también hacia el lado de los Mavericks que lo vieron horrorizados.  
-Nos vamos a congelar! Chill! Detenlo!  
-Impulse Dash!  
Pero antes de que el robot hiciera algo, un poderoso rayo, procedente de la retaguardia, atravesó el cuerpo del Maverick  
-Argh!! - gritó y explotó en miles de pedazos.  
-Creo que se olvidaron de nosotros!! - sonrió Proto. Mars asintió y lo llevó a un lado. Los dos restantes iban a contestar, pero el frío comenzó a mermarlos...  
-Nuestro turno!! - Zero levantó su sable. Pluto lo imitó.  
-¡Tiger Saber!  
-¡Grito mortal!  
Dos poderosos ataques, golpearon a los Mavs con todo  
-Ahora nuestro turno!! - gritó X disparando su X-Buster. Tanto Sailors como Knights lo imitaron, y terminaron por hacer pedazos a ambos androides.  
-Lo hicimos!! - un grito de celebración provino de la voz de Knight Fighter. Arriba, el desconocido y Mega Blaster sonrieron  
-Parece que no habrá intervención...  
-No, es hora de retirarme.. - este se envolvió en una luz de energía, el sistema de escape. Mega sonrió, pero una figura de negro aparecio a su lado.  
-Omega...  
El Sith sonrió levemente, una sonrisa fría..sin sentimiento.  
-Nos volvemos a ver  
-Sí, y veo que al fin llegaste  
-He estado en varios mundos..varias dimensiones...más que tú  
-No presumas tu falta de orientación.  
El Sith movió la cabeza  
-Eres un idiota - entonces se envolvio en un rayo negro y desaparecio. Blaster miro con desprecio  
-También es hora de irme... - e igualmente, desapareció..

-Derrotados - Vile vió con enojo la escena - de nueva cuenta  
-Parece que no sirvieron de mucho, lástima - sonrió ironicamente Agile.  
-Ya tengo la información casí lista para entregarsela a Sigma  
-Sí, pero no servirá de nada si no descubres quienes son esas tontas, así los estupidos Hunters  
-Pronto lo sabré, estoy muy cerca  
-Je, eso espero...o morirás  
-La muerte es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado  
Agile hizó una mueca y desapareción en el sistema de escape. Vile miró con saña y luego se volvió  
-Idiota..

-Segura puedes caminar? - Fighter dejo a Neptune recargada en uno de los derruidos muros  
-Sí, no te preocupes - le guiño el ojo. El chico sonrió.  
-Saturn, estas bien?  
-Claro - exclamo mientras se sacudia la nieve de su traje - gracias por preocuparte lindo  
-Te he dicho que no me digas así - comento en voz baja y aspera el Hunter. Saturn sonrio levemente.  
Bueno, nos retiramos - los 3 Knights se voltearon y desaparecieron en un santiamen. Ambos grupos, de Hunters y Sailors se vieron. Zero y Pluto se adelantaron, dandose para sorpresa de todos, un apretón de manos.  
-Pelearon bien  
-Igualmente...  
-Je - X sonrió - parece que todo esta solucionado  
Pero el apretón se disolvió, y una mirada llena de escepticismo volvió a los dos  
-Pero - sonrió Pluto - esto aun no acaba, el sabado  
-El sabado - Zero asintió con un gesto serio.  
-Argh! - Jupiter dejó caer los brazos - creo que cantamos victoria muy rápido.  
Ambos grupos caminaron a direcciones opuestas y desaparecieron mientras las sirenas de la policía y ambulancias resonaban...a excepción de dos personas...  
-Estas bien? - Mars miro con seriedad como Proto se revisaba  
-Sí, la curación de Bass sirvió, no te preocupes  
Ambos se quedaron callados. Con un ligero sonrojo en sus caras...pero bien disimulado con un gesto serio. Proto se levanto el visor negro, mostrando sus ojos a la Sailor  
-Jamás me gusta mostrarme en batalla, y menos con el traje  
-Te entiendo...aun es muy pronto  
-Aun... - ambos se estrecharon las manos...pero de una forma diferente, haciendo pensar otra cosa. Al terminar, los dos se dieron vuelta y partieron con sus respectivos grupos...

Rock caminaba, con cierto enojo, hacia el departamento de Amy. Los Mavs. no solo le habían echado a perder una oportunidad con ella, sino que habían lastimado a su mejor amiga en batalla, Sailor Mercury. Dejando fuera su tímidez por unos minutos, había tomado la decisión de ir a verla...  
Pero la valentía inicial, se esfumo cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta del departamento.  
-Dios - se dijo al dar el primer toque - ¿Que diablos estoy haciendo?  
Sintio que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, así que dio la vuelta.  
-Tal vez no oyo el toque y pueda...  
-Rock - la voz de Amy surgio - buenas noches, que haces aquí?  
-Maldición - penso - tiene un buen oído.  
El chico se volvio. Amy apareció con un vendaje en la cabeza  
-¿Que te paso?  
-Tuve un golpe algo fuerte cuando escapaba de las explosiones del centro  
-Yo...siento haberte dejado - Rock suspiro. Por dentro estaba furioso. No solo habían lastimado a Sailor Mercury, sino también a Amy..a la chica de sus sueños.  
-No te preocupes, al menos estoy bien  
-Sí, pero..debí protegerte  
Amy se sonrojo ligeramente.  
-¿Protegerme?  
-Sí - Rock se puso rojo también. Que diablos había dicho. Amy sonrio levemente.  
-Vamos, solo somos amigos, no tienes que decirlo.  
-Te lastimaste, debí estar allí  
-Hija - una voz surgió atras de ellos. Rock noto que una señora de cabello azul y cabello recogido aparecía. De seguro era la madre de Amy.  
-Ah, es Rock, un amigo de la escuela - se volvio la chica - Rock, mi madre hoy no tiene guardia en el hospital, así que esta hoy en la casa.  
-Ya veo - el chico saludo a la señora - buenas noches, disculpe las molestias  
-No, no te preocupes Rock - se inclino - un placer, no quieres quedarte a cenar?  
Rock se sorprendio. Miro a Amy  
-Vamos acepta, haremos un poco de tepanyaki  
Rock suspiro y entro a la casa  
-Esto no le gustara al comandante.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Nicolás estaba siendo vendado por Lita en el sofá  
-Tonto, eso te pasa por correr en el momento inoportuno  
-Sí, pero al menos, estas bien  
Lita sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Nicolás sonrio al ver a su novia que le sonreía. Un gesto serio se visualizo.  
-¿Que pasa? - Lita lo noto - ¿Te moleste con el vendaje?  
-No, nada - movio la cabeza - estoy bien, gracias  
El chico abrazo a Lita. Ella le correspondio.  
-Tenemos que ganar - penso - por Lita, no voy a dejarla morir.

Setsuna suspiro al salir del hospital. En una semana, Haruka ya saldría del hospital. Por suerte, las fisuras no habían sido tan graves y pronto estaría de su lado.  
-Viniendo a visitar a las amigas?  
Se volvio sorprendida. Era Paul sonríendole arriba de su motocicleta. La joven sonrió. Luego de su encuentro con los Mavericks, especialmente con Zero, necesitaba verlo. Así que sin más, se acercó y le sonrió.  
-Sí, vamos, te invito a cenar  
-Vaya, y yo que iba a hacerlo  
-Simpático - Setsuna subio y tomo el casco de repuesto. Paul encendio la máquina  
-Sujetate  
-Lo hare...  
La motocicleta encendió y salieron rumbo a la carretera. Mientras Paul conducía, esquivando coches y otros vehículos, Setsuna suspiro.  
-Tengo que ganar...

-Así que no hay nadie - comento Hotaru en el departamento de los Hunters  
-No, todos salieron, tenían asuntos pendientes - Peter le sirvio un vaso de refresco a su invitada en una especie de barra que estaba frente a la cocina.  
-No, gracias - sonrio - no me gusta el refresco  
-Ese no era para tí - asintió el chico. Hotaru frunció el cejo molesta  
-Je - saco un vaso con un jugo de naranja - este es el tuyo  
-Vaya gracioso - la chica tomo el vaso. Entonces noto que Peter la miraba  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo algo mal?  
-No, solo que es la primera vez que te veo molesta  
-Bueno, en ese caso, por mi parte, es la primera vez que bromeas conmigo  
-Pense que eras más seria, por eso no me gusta bromear contigo, no quiero molestarte.  
Hotaru sonrió  
-Eres un buen chico, sabes?  
Peter frunció el cejo  
-No es cierto, no lo soy y no digás eso por favor - miró seriamente hacia el otro lado.  
-Entonces porque no me sostienes la mirada?  
Peter se levanto y fue al refrigerador  
-¿Quieres algo más?  
-Solo estas evadiendome  
-No es cierto - Peter contesto en un tono neutro mientras buscaba en el refrigerador - tengo algo de helado, si te interesa  
Hotaru solo movio la cabeza  
-Si quieres, no seguiremos hablando de esto lindo  
-No soy lindo...¿De que? De que hablabamos? - Peter sirvio dos tazones de helado de chocolate - no te escuche, disculpa.  
-Que acaso no puedes ser algo más alegre?  
-No - repuso en tono neutro el chico mientras comía. Hotaru hizo una mueca, pero entonces miro el tazón de helado.  
-Bueno Saturn, algo más?  
-No, nada Peter... - entonces Hotaru se dio cuenta de la palabra. Peter emitio una leve sonrisa. Hotaru entro en pánico. Acaso...  
-Sí, algo más?  
-Eh, nada... - sonrió nerviosamente - nada más  
-Bueno, pero me molestaría que me ocultarás algo  
-Vamos Peter, acaso te ocultaría algo?  
-No, solo que ser una Sailor Scout debe ser díficil  
Hotaru se puso pálida. Como era que él sospechaba de que era una Sailor. Miles de preguntas rodaron por su mente.  
-N-No se que hablas...me confundes  
-Je - Peter se levanto - tal vez, solo bromeaba, no te preocupes  
-Ya veo - Hotaru solto un suspiro de alivio mentalmente.  
-Lo que pasa es que he visto a las Scouts en televisión y me fijé en una, que se parece mucho a tí, no entiendo como las personas no las reconocen, si yo las viera en la calle, lo sabría al instante  
-Sí, tal vez porque tienen magia, o algo que bloquee el capaz reconocerlas  
-Tal vez, pero que tal si esto no funciona en humanos?  
-No lo sé...pero, porque preguntas tanto? - comento Hotaru  
-Solo porque sí, además, me parecio un buen tema  
-Bueno, y si cambiamos de tema?  
-Claro, no hay problema - asintio Peter de forma neutral - traigo más helado?  
-Por favor...  
El chico se encamino a la cocina, tan pronto entro, una ligera mueca de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro.  
-Te tengo - susurro...

Seiya y Michiru platicaban en el departamento de aquella, sobre la pelea...  
-Gracias por salvarme - comento la chica mientras cenaban un improvisado plato de curri  
-Al contrario, fue un placer - sonrio Seiya - sabes, disculpa que ese maverick halla arruinado la comida en el Crown´s  
-No hay problema, al menos nadie salió herido, salvamos la ciudad, y... - se sonrojo - me gusto el cambio que tuviste  
-En serio? - Seiya se sorprendio - bueno, creo que ser chica no es mi naturaleza, además, como viste, el traje de batalla esta inspirado en el de Tuxedo Mask.  
-Eso pude ver, pero más moderno, me gusto  
Seiya se sonrojo levemente, sin embargo, emitio una enorme sonrisa.  
-Al menos estas bien, eso cuenta  
-Algo golpeada - entonces Michiru se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Seiya. Este la miro desconcertado  
-¿Que quiere decir esto? - pregunto  
-Nada, absolutamente nada  
Seiya iba a replicar, sin embargo, se quedo en silencio...  
-Bien - Michiru se levanto nuevamente - creo que es hora de dormir  
-Esta bien, pero... - Seiya la miro - al menos, podrías concederme el favor de una cita?  
Michiru levanto la vista hacia arriba, pensando. Luego suspiro  
-Bueno, te mereces una, has insistido mucho  
-En serio?  
-Sí, pero no te emociones, solo será una  
-Esta bien - Seiya tomo su chaqueta - una es mejor que nada...buenas noches... - el chico penso en darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero se contuvo y solo se despidio. Tan pronto salio, emitio una sonrisa triunfo  
-Tal vez sea una, pero... - sonrio - pero eso solo sera el momento...

Rei revisaba los alrededores del Templo Hikawa, antes de ir a dormir luego de la exhaustiva batalla, cuando escucho una melodía muy conocida. Levanto la vista y observo a Bruce, tocar su flauta, recargado en uno de los pilares de la entrada del templo. Penso en ir a saludarlo, pero recordando el final de la batalla, decidió no hacerlo. Se sento en uno de los escalones y se limito a observarlo, al tiempo que escuchaba la melodía. Una canción triste, pero a la vez, hermosa...  
-La canción de la soledad - comento la sacerdotiza. El rostro de Bruce lucía tranquilo, pero sus ojos parecían mirar hacia adelante, eran melancolicos...la misma mirada que le dirigio cuando se quito el visor negro...

Ulises contemplaba el cielo desde el hospital.  
-En que piensas? - pregunto Irving en la cama  
-No lo sé, pero son muchas cosas, tantas que no podría describirlas  
-Tal vez algo de te afecto  
-Puede ser, sabes, hoy tuve un extraño encuentro...tan raro que no te lo creerías  
-Me lo imagino, pero ahora no debemos preocuparnos de eso, sino de nuestros camaradas.  
-Ellos lucharon bien sin nosotros, no hay necesidad de intervenir  
-No lo creo, solamente se han enfrentado a los Mavericks, pero no a los X-Hunters ni tampoco a los Droids del Dr. Doppler...ellos seran un díficil rival  
-Mas Ronin, Coronel...y Lady Dark  
-Una gran batalla esta a punto de iniciar  
-Tienes razón...y lo peor, es entre nosotros... - finalizó Ulises...

Fin del capítulo


	19. Chapter 19

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 19: Plutón y Cero  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

Sabado en la noche, departamento de los Hunters...  
Paul miro el cielo nocturno de Tokyo. El aire golpeaba contra la cara. Emitió una mueca de tristeza, pero sus ojos decían otros sentimientos, entre ellos, el deseo de ganar.  
-Comandante - se escucho la voz de Sonya. El joven rubio se volvió.  
-Ya es hora, no quiero que llegue a tarde,con su cita...  
-Roll, no es broma, esto es en serio. Esa Seishi, es muy fuerte, me va a dar muchos problemas  
-No se esponje comandante, verá que logra derrotarla - Roll le guiño un ojo  
-Es lo que quiero, pero sin lastimarla  
Roll se quedo callada. Paul tenía razón. Entonces activo su cinturón y un halo rojo cubrió su cuerpo. Al instante, quedo cubierto con la armadura Hunter, convertido en Zero...entonces, Trebble, ya con su armadura, salio al balcón  
-¿Nos vamos comandante?  
-Sí, vamos  
-Vaya, así que te toca de mascota animadora  
-No es el término que yo usaría, pero voy de testigo, si es un duelo  
-Eres un mal poeta  
Trebble solo se encogió de hombros, con su típica frialdad. Zero sonrió levemente.  
-Hora de irnos...Escape! - Zero se desvaneció en un halo de luz. Trebble se volvió  
-Chicos, no se les ocurra intervenir, esto es entre ellos dos - entonces el Hunter también se transporto. Bass apareció.  
-Esto no me gusta  
-Sí, sospecho que habrá una gran batalla...y donde esta Lita?  
-Me dijo que tenía que hacer cosas con las chicas, es una suerte que coincidamos mucho con nuestro horario  
-Eres afortunado chico - sonrió Roll. Nicolás se sonrojo.  
-¿Y Bruce y Rock?  
-Rock esta en su habitación. Desde antier, lo note raro..  
-Sí, luego de la batalla...  
-Bruce salió, parece que no esta de acuerdo con la pelea, por eso se fue  
-Y quien no? Esto es demasiado...

Departamento de Lita...  
Las chicas miraron como Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn salían por la puerta trasera. Serena solo asintió con una mirada seria. Pluto sonrió y luego de tocar el hombro de Saturn, levantó su báculo y desapareció al instante.  
-¿Crees que esten bien?  
-No lo sé Rinni - suspiro Amy - las probabilidades de ganar y perder, son parejas.  
-Ya veo - Lita entro - será mejor comer y estudiar, y esperar el resultado.  
-Sí, es cierto - musito Serena en tono serio. Ni lo de la comida la había animado. Michiru solo movió la cabeza.  
-Maldición, hubieramos ido, aun tenemos tiempo  
-No - Serena la miró - Setsuna nos ordeno no intervenir y eso haremos  
-Setsuna no es la líder de las scouts!  
-¡Pero yo sí! - exclamo Sailor Moon en tono decidido - ¡Y como su líder y princesa, se quedaran!  
Michiru tuvo que asentir de mala gana.  
-Vaya - Rinni sonrió - no creí que Serena fuera así  
-Tu mamá esta madurando - le guiño un ojo Lita.  
-Sí, si Raye viera esto - murmuró Amy - solo que ella dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes y no pudo venir...  
Entonces se oyo el timbre de la puerta. Michiru fue a abrir y 4 chicos aparecieron.  
-Hola, como estan? - era Darien con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.  
-¡DARIEN! - Serena le salieron ojos de corazón y salto sobre el chico en cuestión. A todas les salió una gota de sudor.  
-Creo que hablamos demasiado pronto - murmuró Rinni.  
-Por sus caras - comento Seiya - veo que Setsuna fue a pelear con ese sujeto  
-Así es - contesto Michiru - una total falta de madurez  
-No lo creo - comento Yaten - era un duelo y uno no falta, por honor.  
-Ya veo - exclamo Yaten - a propósito, donde estan Mina y Raye?  
-Mina tenía una cita - comento Amy - y Raye, no pudo venir, le tocaba guardia en el templo.  
-Vaya, entonces no estamos completos... - sonrió Seiya - al menos Mina no andara tomandonos fotos  
-Bueno, Mina ha cambiado mucho estos días...especialmente por un chico  
-Vaya, así que la gran Mina Aino ya tiene novio - dijo sarcastico Yaten  
-No es novio, ella misma nos ha dicho que es un amigo  
-Vaya, oírla decir eso, no es muy creíble.  
-Sí y Raye, también ha estado rara  
-Este conflicto nos esta trastornando a todos... - finalizo Darien  
Se hizo un silencio general...Entonces, dos gatos aparecieron...  
-Luna, Artemis...  
-Chicos, parece que esto va en serio - Luna salto hacia el centro de la sala - hemos investigado y ayer una zona boscosa fue arrasada misteriosamente. Hoy es un campo abierto.  
-¿Donde?  
-Ray-Saka - murmuró Artemis.  
-Cerca del templo de Raye - musito preocupada Serena...

Entre tanto, en una disco cercana a la casa de Lita, llamada "Silence", la música y el baile estaba en su esplendor...

_I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos your keeping me up all night  
Pimpin' aint easy  
Most of them fleece me  
Every night  
Pimpin' ain't easy  
But if you're sellin' it  
It's alright Come on  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night _

Mina y Tom se sentaron rendidos en una mesa cerca de la pista. Habían bailado por espacio de 3 horas. Mina miro a su acompañante que parecía exhausto, pero más que eso, impresionado por lo que había visto y hecho. Solo sonrió levemente  
-¿Que dices? ¿Verdad que es divertido?  
Tom se quedo sin palabras. Nunca había ido a una disco en su vida...ni siquiera sabía que diablos era una disco. Solo había escuchado a Mina invitarlo, pero él creía que era algo donde estudiar o un lugar, pero...¿Un lugar donde los humanos bailaban al ritmo de una música a veces infernal? A simple vista, esas palabras sonaban a una lócura, pero luego de probar lo que era el bailar, seguir el ritmo de la "música" que a cualquiera le reventería los oídos, y sobre todo, disfrutar la compañía de aquella chica, las sensaciones eran totalmente diferentes...  
-Así que esto vive un humano? - se pregunto Tom mientras tomaba aire. Era raro. En batalla rara vez se cansaba, pero esta vez, le faltaba el aire. No solo por el ritmo que tenía que seguirle a Mina, sino por la excitación, el ambiente mismo..y el aire acondicionado.  
-Oye Tom, que tal si descansamos y pedimos algo de tomar? - le guiño un ojo la rubia. Tom asintió...había venido a investigar, pero al ver los ojos amables de aquella chica y el alrededor, por espacio de una noche, dio por volar toda la misión...

Bruce tocaba una melodía en su flauta, mientras Raye yacía a lado de él, escuchando la flauta, con los ojos cerrados, en las orillas de las escaleras del Templo Hikawa...  
-¿Por que nos contenemos?  
Bruce detuvo el sonido de la flauta. Se volvió hacia la Sailor que suspiraba.  
-¿Contenernos?  
-Ambos queremos algo Bruce, pero nuestros orgullos, nuestros miedos, nuestros trabajos, lo impiden, tratamos de vernos como dos amigos, pero no lo somos, somos algo más que amigos.  
Bruce no dijo nada, quiso seguir tocando, pero la melodía, no sonaba como antes...nuevamente se detuvo.  
-No lo sé, no lo quiero saber Raye. ¿Y si esto no resulta? ¿Si salimos..?  
-¿Heridos?  
-Sí.. - la voz de Bruce se volvio inaudible casí - tenemos ya algo, para que esto?  
Raye bajo la mirada..  
-No lo sé, todo sería más razonable, si eso no existiera...  
-Eso - Bruce miro sus manos - nuestras responsabilidades  
-A veces me pregunto si fue correcto ser una Sailor... - entonces miro a Bruce. Él también elevo la mirada. Sus ojos se cruzaron...  
-¿Porque no solo nos dejamos llevar?  
-Sería fácil, pero...que pasa con ello?  
-Ello no debe importarnos, ya no lo que somos, sino lo que somos ahora...  
-Ahora... - Bruce cerro los ojos un momento, pero los abrió lentamente. La cara de Raye se encontraba a escasos cms de la suya. Como si un freno se rompiera, se besaron...  
Tal vez ya era hora de romper barreras y solo dejarnos llevar. Pensaron. Ya sin orgullos, sin aparentar nada, solo dejarse llevar...por sus sentimientos. Por su corazón...

Campo Ray-Saka. Misteriosamente era un campo cubierto de árboles, cercano al area de Hikawa, pero en esa noche, los árboles habían sido arrasados y ahora era un campo inmenso, aunque para afuera del campo, todo continuaba en pie.  
-¿Colocaste el holograma? - pregunto Zero, comandante de los Hunters a Trebble, que caminaba hacia él.  
-Sí, y cuando inicie la batalla, activala a barrera, no quiero que algun rayo destruya parte de la ciudad.  
-Comandante, se preocupa demasiado, dudo que pase algo  
-Me gustaría tener tu confianza, pero...  
Entonces se detuvo. Trebble frunció el cejo y vio como su comandante levantaba la vista. Hizo lo mismo y allí estaban. Sailor Pluto...acompañada de Sailor Saturn.  
-Veo que también trajiste tu testigo  
-Soy una chica de palabra, me sorprende que en eso, nos parezcamos, cuando no tenemos nada en común.  
Zero sonrio levemente. Trebble y Saturn se acercaron, estrechando las manos en lugar de los retadores.  
-Que tal Saturn?  
-Trebble, siempre tan amable  
Ambos se sonrieron.  
-Bien chicos, mantenganse afuera de la barrera - Zero comenzo a caminar  
-Esto va a ser resultar peligroso.  
Ambos asintiero - respondio Sailor Pluto y se alejaron rapidamente. Tan pronto salieron de la barrera, Trebble levanto un dispositivo de su guante y una barrera se formo alrededor del holograma.  
-Veo que no quieren dañar la ciudad  
-No - Trebble miro hacia los dos combatientes - la ciudad no es lo importante, sino Sigma  
Saturn sonrió.  
-¿Por que la sonrisa?  
-Aparentas ser frío, pero en realidad te importan los demás.  
El rostro de Trebble no mostro emoción. Solo se encogio de hombros.  
-Como quieras - murmuro en tono neutro. Adentro, Pluto y Zero se miraron.  
-Solo una regla: el primero que no se levante, será el derrotado, no hay límite de tiempo  
-Convenido  
Entonces una energía dorada comenzo a surgir del cuerpo de ambos. Trebble y Saturn fruncieron el cejo.  
-Parece que esta comenzando...  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! - Pluto levanto su bastón a gran velocidad. Zero contrataco con su sable de luz y se produjo un gran choque que pareció provocar una explosión de energía con un poderoso estruendo.  
-Ah, esta temblando! - exclamo Saturn. Trebble solo sonrió levemente. Pluto se movió rapidamente y ataco con dos bastonazos rapidos. Zero logro esquivar el primero, pero el segundo lo trastabillo, lo cual aprovecho la Sailor para asestarle un puñetazo y luego un gancho. Zero, entre golpeado y sorprendido, retrocedió mareado y no vió cuando Pluto le golpeo con el bastón en el hombro, lo cual hizo caerle de rodillas, y luego lo patearon, mandadolo lejos hacia la barrera.  
-Glup - Trebble miro la escena con ligero asombro. Saturn puso el mismo gesto que Pluto: Satisfacción pura.

Y en el hospital Central de Tokyo...

_Acordate Moralito, de aquel día en que no quisiste estar de parranda, acordarte Moralito...sería de la misma rabia, te fuiste de mañanita, sería de la misma rabia.  
En mis notas soy soy esbenso, a mi nadie me corrige, para a pokar con Lorenzo, mañana sabado día de la virgen  
Me lleva él o me lo llevo yo, para que se acabe la vaina, me lleva él o me lo llevo yo, para que se acabe la vaina, ay Morales no me lleva, porque no me da la gana, moralito a mi no me lleva, porque no me da la gana  
¡UPA!  
Que cultura, que cultura va a tener, si nacio en los matorrales, si nacio en los matorrales.  
Moralito, moralito, se creía, que a mi me iban a agarrar, y cuando me oyo tocar, le cayo la gota fría, acabo en la compartía, el tiro le salió mal, acabo en la compartía, el tiro le salió mal..  
¡OHE!  
¡UPA!_

-Compadre Ramón, compadre Ramón, le hago la invitación - taradeaba Irving mientras escuchaba música por un mini-radio en el hospital. Entonces sintio la presencia de alguien, bajo el volumen y vio a Haruka, con dos muletas, acercarse a la cama.  
-¿Que diablos es eso?  
-Ah, es un cassete que me compro mi novia, tiene pura música colombiana  
-¿Colombiana? ¿Español?  
-Sí, se hablarlo un poco, con inglés y japones.  
-Vaya, eso nunca me lo dijiste.  
-Cuando corres coches, debes dominar estos idiomas, es lo mejor - sonrio Irving  
-Y que canción escuchabas? - Haruka se sento en la cama.  
-Es un cantautor colombiano, Carlos Vives, la canción es "La gota fría"  
-Te gusta todo tipo de música, por lo que veo.  
-Es algo bueno siempre tener tu mente abierta a todo tipo de canciones y ritmos, así a las cosas de la vida, eso te hace más abierto de críterio y aceptas lo mejor de todo  
-Siempre filosofeas - sonrio Haruka.  
-Hace bien, cuando estas aburrido - se encogio de hombros Irving - y cuando sales del hospital?  
-En unos días, y tú?  
-Yo en una semana más aun, pero al menos, ya podrás salir de aquí y correr un poco  
-Sí, aunque sea con Mina un poco  
-¿Mina?  
-Sí, es una amiga en las carreras de videojuegos, con esto, aun tardare en subirme a un coche de verdad.  
-Bueno, al menos cuenta que todo va bien  
-Vaya chicos, que hacen aquí? - Ulises aparecio  
-Nada, solo platicar un poco, quieres unirte a la canción? - Irving subio el volumen. Haruka y Ulises se miraron, asintiendo...

-Malaya - Zero comenzo a moverse a gran velocidad con el Speed Dash, esquivando las ráfagas de energía que lanzaba su contricante por la arena. Entonces se apoyo en el suelo y dio un super salto encima de Pluto.  
-Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso para vencerme! - la Seishi elevo su bastón y otra ráfaga de disparos atacaron al Hunter.  
-Maldición! - Zero activo su defensa y recibio de lleno los disparos, pero no conto conque Setsuna se elevara con un gran salto y le propinara un fuerte rodillazo.  
-Aghh...  
-Creo que tu defensa solo es eficaz contra la energía, no contra un golpe - sonrió la Scout, tomandolo de la careta y estrellandolo contra el suelo.  
-Esto no puede ser..comandante - murmuraba Trebble sorprendido. Saturn observaba la pelea con detenimiento.  
-En verdad se ha superado - musito - Pluto es realmente la más fuerte de nosotras. La conjunción de planetas es increíble  
-Un momento - Trebble escucho eso - según entiendo, ustedes las Scouts representan un planeta cada una, cierto?  
-Sí, así es..  
-Entonces, por eso simulan ser dos grupos. Las Inners Seishi y las Outers Seishi.  
-Exacto, nosotras somos guardianas exteriores.  
-Pero igual que el sistema solar, los interiores son de tierra y los exteriores son de gas...excepto..  
-Excepto Pluton - sonrio Saturn - ella tiene características de ambas legiones.  
-Lo cual significa...un doble poder - Trebble se volvio hacia la lucha - Comandante!!  
Una nueva explosión y Zero salio disparado contra la barrera, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo. Pluto se acerco lentamente.  
-Creo que ahora me cobre lo que le hiciste a mi pobre báculo.  
Zero levanto la cara lentamente, con una mueca de furia.  
-Creo que hay un ganador - musito Saturn caminando hacia la barrera, pero Trebble la detuvo.  
-No, aun no..  
La Seishi frunció el cejo, pero entonces, vio al Comandante de los Hunters, levantarse tambaleante. Pluto levanto su báculo.  
-Aun quieres más?  
Pero Zero no contesto, solo saco su sable y una marca en el centro de su casco, comenzo a brillar...mostrando el escudo de los Hunters.  
-El comandante aun no pelea con todo - murmuro Trebble.  
-Fanfarroneas solamente - contesto Saturn, pero vio como el Hunter, no mostraba ni una cara de preocupación. Entonces cuando se volvio, solo vio como un resplandor golpeaba a Pluto en el abdomen, para luego darle un upper cut, mandandola por tierra.  
-Pluto!!  
Trebble asintio mientras la Seishi levantaba la cara. Zero estaba frente a ella...  
-Ahora comienza lo bueno - sonrio. Pluto se limpio la sangre de la boca y se levanto de un salto.  
-Pense que no golpeabas mujeres...  
-No lo hago, pero - los ojos de Zero brillaron - ahora eres un oponente...  
Pluto sonrio y se lanzo al ataque..

Rock miraba el techo de su habitación, el cual tenía la foto de los Hunters, bueno, de su familia en ese mundo. Las chicas y los Three Lights también se encontraban. Rock sonrió al ver la escena. Paul y Setsuna en el centro, con el comandante con un brazo sobre la joven. Bruce y Raye mirandose asesinamente, Nicolás y Lita tomados de la mano, así Yaten y Roll poniendose "cuernos" simultaneamente, Darien y Serena, tal vez los más normales en la foto, Hotaru y Peter mirando seriamente, Seiya y Michiru sonriendo, así Haruka con Taiki atrás de la silla de ruedas, Renee haciendo el signo de la paz....y a él, junto con Amy, guiñando un ojo a la cámara ante la mirada tranquila de la chica de cabello azul. Su rostro tomo un mátiz serio.  
-Debemos acabar con esto, mucha gente va a morir si seguimos esperando a que Sigma ataque...pero, necesito una pista. Solo una..y atacar...  
Entonces sono el teléfono. Rock desperto de sus sueños y levanto el auricular.  
-Hola - respondio algo adormilado.  
-Hola, Rock?  
-Amy?  
-Sí, soy yo, como has estado?  
-Bien, pero porque me hablas?  
-Bueno, necesitaba hablar con alguien...  
Rock se sonrojo...  
-Gracias por la confianza - sonrio levemente - que sucede?  
Amy al otro lado de la línea, se quedo callada. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...  
-No, nada, solamente...necesitaba hablar con alguien.  
-Bueno - Rock noto el tono de Amy - que tal si platicamos en persona ¿Donde estas?  
-Erh, estoy con las chicas, pero si quieres, podemos salir un momento, me encargaron ir por más comida al super.  
-Ok, te vere en 5 mins...

Bruce y Raye miraban el cielo de Tokyo mientras el chico la abrazaba por la espalda.  
-Raye...  
-Sí?  
-Me siento mejor - Bruce esboso una leve sonrisa - gracias.  
La chica solo sonrió...  
-Pero aun debemos estar en secreto, nadie debe saber de nosotros.  
-Así es... - entonces Bruce se separo un poco, saco un visor algo extraño y vio a lo lejos a manera de binoculares.  
-¿Paul es realmente fuerte?  
-Sí, es el comandante, pero por lo que veo, tu amiga Setsuna tiene un poder enorme.  
-Je, las chicas no son tan débiles como crees  
Bruce solo movio la cabeza y guardo el visor.  
-Al menos la barrera holográfica esta arriba, así sus poderes no dañaran a nadie.  
-Hmm, bonito truco...  
Bruce y Raye se volvieron al escuchar esa voz.  
-Omega...  
El susodicho aparecio sonriendoles fríamente a ambos.  
-Vaya par de cursís, al fin aceptaron lo que era se veía a kilometros.  
-Vienes solo a molestarnos?  
-No, a ver la pelea - Omega saco un visor y comenzo a escanear - bonita barrera, solo espero que aguante.  
-Porque lo dices?  
-Quien sabe - Omega comenzo a caminar - pero como pelean, je..  
Bruce y Raye se miraron. Que habría querido decir?

Rock esperaba afueras de un mini-super, con una bolsa de compras. Entonces sintio un toque en el hombro. Se volvió y era Amy sonríendole.  
-¿De compras bella dama?  
-Rock - se sonrojo - vamos, sabes que no me gusta que me digas así  
Rock sonrio. Desde la cena con la madre de Amy, Rock había adquirido mayor confianza en relación con Amy, al grado de bromear con ella, ya sin mayores problemas.  
-Permitiría que vuestro escudero le acompañara? - le ofrecio el brazo. Amy lo tomo con algo de tímidez y entraron al Rock tomaba algunas latas de un estante alto, Amy lo miro. El chico solía ser gracioso unas veces, otras, era muy tierno, y otras, muy serio. Se sonrojo levemente al verlo malabarear con las latas de frijoles.  
-Rock es muy lindo - penso, pero el chico se tropezo con los escalones y cayo pesadamente - aunque...algo torpe...  
-Auch, mi coxis y mi sacroíliaco - musito tocandose la espalda - je, perdón.  
Amy le ayudo a levantarse. Mientras terminaban las compras, Rock comenzo a conversar con la chica de azul.  
-¿Y bien Amy? ¿Que sucedio?  
Mizuno bajo la mirada...  
-No, nada, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien  
-No te creo chica - murmuro Rock pasando las cosas a la caja - que más es?  
-Nada más, acaso no puedo conversar con alguien solamente?  
-No, tienes razón - entonces Rock saco su billetera. Amy lo noto  
-Pero..  
-No te preocupes - le guiño el ojo - yo pago esta vez  
-Rock, de todas formas... - Rock le puso dos dedos en los labios y luego puso los yens - lo siento, demasiado tarde.  
Amy se sonrojo mientras asentía levemente. Tan pronto salieron del super, Amy y Rock se quedaron viendo la ciudad.  
-Amy, se que tienes algo, y no vas a decirme, no voy a obligarte.  
-Gracias por comprenderme, pero hay caminos que uno debe transitar solos.  
-Cierto, pero me llamaste porque este camino, necesitas a alguien.  
Amy se quedo callada. Entonces, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sintio la pluma de transformación. En un instante, Amy comenzo a dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Ella era la más ecuanime de las Seishi, y que supuestamente, defendería la identidad, hasta el final, pero ahora, en un momento de duda, Amy se sentía sola....y todo por el incidente en donde casí muere. En la batalla contra Beryl, había estado dispuesta a dar su vida, pero en este caso, cuando estaba a punto de morir, cuando había pasado tanto, había sentido miedo de morir...de perder lo que tenía...de...  
-¿Amy?  
La chica desperto y solto su pluma dentro del bolso. Entonces miro a Rock, que le observaba en forma rara, solo movio la cabeza y sonrio.  
-Rock, te podría invitar un helado?  
-Tan noche?  
-Vamos, te debo lo de las compras.  
Rock se encogio de hombros y siguio a la chica...

Zero y Pluto chocaron sus armas y luego retrocedieron con dos marometas en revés. Pluto lanzo varias ráfagas de energía de su báculo, pero Zero subio su defensa, cubriendose de los ataques, enseguida, se lanzo hacia Pluto, propinandole una patada en el abdomen y luego un golpe de revés.  
-Veo que no vas a tenerme consideración por ser una dama - espeto Pluto con algo de sangre en la boca.  
-¿Dama? ¿Cual dama? - Zero sonrio divertido - solo te veo a tí  
-Cínico - Pluto giro el báculo e inicio un nuevo ataque de giros y mandobles. Zero los esquivo con habilidad y reflejos, al tiempo que soltaba minidisparos del cañon de plasma.  
-Parece que no se cansan - murmuro Saturn.  
-Nop, ya comienzan a agotar sus energías, solo será cuestión de tiempo - Trebble analizaba a los dos combatientes con su escaner - y espero nadie salga dañado de gravedad.  
Entonces se sintio una producción de energía. Ambos se volvieron y los dos guerreros se habían colocado a extremos del campo.  
-Oh oh - mascullo Trebble - creo que viene lo bueno  
-¿Que cosa?  
Entonces dos auras de pelea emergieron de Pluto y Zero.  
-Grito...  
-Tiger...  
El báculo de Pluto se ilumino totalmente. Ambos cañones de Zero se cargaron de energía.  
-¡MORTAL!  
-¡BUSTER!  
Pluto descargo su poder máximo sobre el comandante de los Hunters, mientras Zero respondía con su "X-Buster", solo que combinado con el poder su sable. El resultado fue que al chocar ambos poderes, se formo una gran explosión que parecio llenar de energía toda la barrera. Trebble, aun con su escaner, abrio los ojos.  
-Diablos!!  
-Que sucede?!  
-Al suelo!! - el Hunter se lanzo sobre la Seishi y un pedazo de la barrera volo en pedazos, haciendo que parte de la energía contenida, saliera disparada en forma de un volcán

Bruce y Raye se levantaron al ver como un destello de energía iluminaba los árboles de Ray-Saka. Omega sonrió levemente.  
-Lo que suponía - se encogio de hombros y entonces desaparecio.  
-Bruce, que fue eso?  
-El maldito tenía razón, porque no me dí cuenta...la barrera...no soporto la pelea entre Pluto y Zero, se rompió.  
-Diablos, ahora todos se daran cuenta.  
-Eso depende de Trebble...ojala nadie halla estado cerca...

Fin del capítulo


	20. Chapter 20

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 20: Una declaración, un descubrimiento  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

-Dios mio!! - Raye y Bruce, o mas bien, Proto y Mars corrían a gran velocidad hacia donde se había producido la explosión.  
-El comandante y tu amiga se excedieron esta vez - contesto el chico  
-Pluto suele ser responsable con su poder, pero esta vez, creo que tu comandante tuvo algo que ver.  
Bruce emitio una leve sonrisa, entonces se detuvo y comenzo a escanear a su alrededor.  
-Que buscas?  
-La abertura del campo. Trebble me comento que iba a usar un campo de energia camuflajeado para la pelea.  
-Ya veo - entonces Mars cerro los ojos y comenzo a ser los 7 invocamientos sagrados para concentrarse...

Saturn abrio los ojos lentamente.  
-Que sucedio? - se volvio hacia todos lados aturdida. Entonces sintio alguien encima suyo. Bajo la vista y Trebble esta inconsciente sobre ella.  
-Pero que per... - iba a gritarle cuando vio un rastro de sangre sobre su rostro - oh no!! Trebble!!  
El chico hizo un gemido de dolor y sus ojos se abrieron en forma lenta. Levanto la vista y vio el rostro de Saturn.  
-¿Preocupada madam?  
-Eres un cínico - ella contuvo las lágrimas - pense que...  
-Unos raspones no pueden hacerme ese daño - sonrio tratando de levantarse, pero una mueca de dolor hizo que volviera a su posición - lo siento, creo que...  
-Ya, tenías que ser como todos los hombres - Saturn sonrio y lo ayudo a levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo, noto algo en su mano. La miro y vio con horror que era una mancha de sangre.  
-Trebble! Tu...  
El chico se encogio de hombros como si nada, mientras revisaba como en un costado, su armadura se había roto y emanaba algo de sangre...  
-El ataque de tu amiga y del comandante estallo, pero varios fragmentos de energía salieron hacia tí, creo que por puro accidente, me metí enmedio.  
-Cínico - mascullo la chica. El chico se sento en una roca del lugar y observo la humadera que emanaba del campo de energía.  
-Dejame te curo esa herida - Saturn se agacho, pero Trebble le rehuyo.  
-No te preocupes, el que realmente me tiene con cuidado, son ellos dos.  
-Eres un machista, sabes? - Saturn simplemente comenzo a emitir una aura morada sobre la herida. Trebble esta vez se quedo callado, mientras la observaba...

-Que investigue??? - Mina trataba de hablar por su comunicador enmedio del ruido del baño de mujeres dentro de la disco.  
-Sí, tratamos de hablar con Mars, pero su comunicador esta dentro del pulso electromagnetico que causa la pelea entre Zero y Pluto.  
-Y como soy la que esta mas cerca, entonces...  
-Sentímos quitarte de tu cita - musito Michiru.  
-No hay problema, Tom entendera...cambio y fuera.  
Mina cerro su comunicador y salio del baño con rapidez. Llego a la mesa donde Tom veía con un gesto divertido la pista.  
-Lista para el baile??  
-No, lo siento Tom, pero...tengo que irme, llame a casa y mi madre se preocupo  
-Ya veo - el chico parecio algo desilucionado - entonces, hemos terminado?  
-No, no hemos terminado - Mina se inclino sonriendole - continuaremos en otra ocasión.  
-Ah, cierto - Tom sudo nerviosamente - bueno, te acompaño hasta la salida.  
Mina asintio. Mientras los dos salian de la disco, Tom se preguntaba porque había dicho esas ultimas palabras...

-Que lindo! - Amy miraba con ojos soñadores un pez arcoiris que nadaba dentro de una pecera en un acuario cerca del mini-super.  
-Veo que te gustan los peces.  
-Casí todo lo relacionado con el mar Rock - sonrio la chica - por eso entre a la natación.  
-Vaya, me sorprendes.  
Amy levanto la vista hacia el chico.  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-Generalmente eres muy callada y reservada, pero ahora cuando te veo, eres muy emotiva  
Amy se sonrojo.  
-Bueno - ella bajo la mirada apenada - es que no me cuesta trabajo abrirme contigo.  
-Gracias por la confianza - Rock se apeno rascandose la nuca mientras reía un poco. Amy noto esa reacción y bajo la mirada aun más apenada.  
-Será mejor que regrese a la casa, me estan esperando - ella tomo la bolsa de las manos de Rock y salio corriendo ante la sorpresa del chico, y de ella misma.  
Luego de unas 3 cuadras, Amy se detuvo tras un poste de luz, mientras respiraba con dificultad.  
-Que me pasa? - la joven resbalo lentamente - porque reaccione así, porque??

_Cos' I want to live, (like animals)  
careless and free (like animals)  
I want to live  
I want to run through the jungle  
With the wind in my hair and  
the sand at my feet _

_I don't have any difficulties  
keeping to myself  
Feelings and emotions better  
left up on the shelf  
Animals and children tell the truth,  
they never lie.  
Which one is more human?  
There's a thought, now you decide_

-Gracias por la cita - Mina le dio un beeso a Tom en la mejilla afueras de la disco mientras la musica aun se escuchaba - nos vemos.  
Tom asintio y vio a Mina dar media vuelta.  
-Los humanos son gente muy extraña - se dijo dando la espalda - aunque...no se...  
Siguio caminando cuando entonces se oyo un bip de su cinturón. Lo tomo y abrio los ojos a una cajita que emitia una luz roja que parpadeaba.  
-Lo sabía, actividad de una de esas Sailors...y Agile no creía que pudiera captarlas - entonces corrio hacia un callejon y activo un dispositivo del aparato. Una armadura morada cubrio a Tom y un visor caracteristico aparecio en su cara.  
-Vile en acción - la voz se enronquecio y un ojo rojo emergio por la abertura del casco tipo Boba Fett. Vile salto apoyandose en los edificios y llego al techo de uno, luego dio un largo salto hacia otro y vio que el parpadeo rojo había aumentado en por lo menos 10 veces.  
-Es aquí..."Scanner"  
La abertura del caso se ilumino de amarillo y Vile se asomo lentamente hacia el suelo del callejon...llevandose la sorpresa de su vida.  
-Que!!! Eso es imposible!! - penso desconcertado.  
-Por el poder Estelar de Venus!! Transformación!!!  
Un halo amarillo cubrio el cuerpo de la rubia, pasando de ser una humana comun y corriente, en una Sailor Scout.  
-Mina... - suspiro Vile...

-Listo - Saturn dejo de emitir el aura morada. Trebble noto con sorpresa que la herida había dejado de sangrar y además, que su armadura también estaba intacta.  
-Ese poder que tienes es formidable.  
-Bueno, no es para tanto - Saturn se apeno ante el comentario. Entonces se escucho una nueva explosión.  
-Son ellos - Trebble se levanto. Dos figuras emergieron de la humadera, caminando lentamente.  
-Ahhh!!! - un destello verde y purpura se vio seguido del grito.  
-Scanner! - un visor aparecio frente a los ojos de Trebble - vision nocturna.  
El humo y la noche desaparecieron ante el halo verde del visor y dos figuras luchaban a gran velocidad.  
-Tu amiga y mi comandante no se han dado por vencido.  
-Eso puedo notar, sus auras solo disminuyeron un poco, esta pelea aun tiene para más...  
-No lo creo, ahora estan luchando con sus armas, eso significa que se debilitaron considerablemente con el último ataque.  
-Chicos!!  
Trebble y Saturn se volvieron hacia las voces. Mars y Proto aparecieron.  
-Teniente, que hace aquí? - pregunto Trebble.  
-Vímos la explosión desde afuera del campo, no se supone que esto no podía ser penetrado.  
-El comandante y su rival son más fuertes de lo que calculamos - Trebble miraba el duelo del sable vs. el bastón - mucho más...  
-No creí que la fusión fuera tan grande - musito Mars sorprendida.  
-¿Fusión?  
-Pluto tiene la característica de poseer los poderes más grandes - musito Saturn - aun más que los míos.  
-Ya veo - Trebble se toco la barbilla - según lo que he visto, ustedes las Seishi, se distribuyen en dos grupos, de acuerdo a la configuración del sistema Solar.  
-¿Configuración? - pregunto Proto.  
-Sí, si sabe teniente, el sistema solar se divide en planetas interiores, o "rocosos", que son Mercurio, Venus, Tierra y Marte, luego vienen Jupiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón.  
-Por ente - Proto entendio el razonamiento - Plutón es un planeta exterior, pero rocoso.  
-Sí, mantiene las características de ambos planetas y por ente, tiene el poder combinado de una "Inner" y una "Outer".  
-Vaya - Saturn y Mars miraron con sorpresa a los dos - saben mucho de Pluto.  
-Simple razonamiento - sonrio levemente Proto.  
-Y su comandante, que tiene de especial?  
-Es Zero - se volvio Trebble...

-Te extraño - sonrio coquetamente Lita.  
-No, yo te extraño más - se escucho por el teléfono.  
-Vamos Nicolás, como crees? jeje..  
-Oh Dios - Renee movio la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Lita hablar por el aparato - eso si es cursileria.  
-No es tan malo - sonrio Serena - cuando tengas un novio, lo comprenderás.  
-Sí, un novio - la chica se recargo en el sillón. Entonces se abrio la puerta y Amy entro con las mencionadas bolsas del Super.  
-Vaya - Michiru dejo de leer, notando la presencia de la chica - tardaste Amy, que sucedio?  
-Este nada, nada, ire a preparar algo de té - la chica bajo la mirada y practicamente desaparecio trás la cocina. Michiru y Serena se miraron, y luego se encogieron de hombros...

En el departamento...  
-Argh!!! - Sonya miro con fastidio a Nicolás - que acaso no se cansa de hablar jamás?!  
-Jajaja, deberías conocerlo mejor que yo - Rock aparecio mientras encendía la televisión.  
-¿Donde te metiste? Dijiste que solo serían 5 minutos  
-Bueno, es que tuve algunos pendients en el camino - le guiño el ojo mientras se sentaba - que ha pasado con el comandante?  
-No tengo ni idea. Trate de comunicarme con Trebble luego de la onda electromagnética.  
-¿Onda electromágnetica? ¿Que diablos sucedio?  
-Parece que la barrera no resistio - Sonya suspiro - esos niños...  
-Vamos, el comandante ya tenía que desquitarse.  
-Sí, y si volo alguna sección de la ciudad? Todo lo que teníamos planeado, se habra ido por el caño de la basura.  
-Ojalá este bien...has hablado con Bruce?  
-Su casco esta fallando o se encuentra dentro de la zona de "silencio"...  
-Al menos, espero la onda desaparezca, para reestablecer comunicación.  
Sonya se quedo viendo a Rock.  
-¿Que sucede? - el chico lo noto - tengo algo en la cara o que?  
-No, solo que de repente, hablaste de una forma muy madura. Rock, que sucedio alla afuera?  
-Nada, solo que estoy preocupado por el comandante, es todo - se levanto y vio a Nicolás hablando - desde cuando tiene hablando ese loco?  
-Una hora aproximadamente.  
-La cuenta del teléfono - le salio una lágrimita a Rock. Sonya suspiro.  
-Creo que hable demasiado pronto.

-Gane!! - Yaten tiro una mano más fuerte que Seiya. Este solo murmuro algo entre dientes.  
-Es la quinta vez que te gana - musito Taiki viendolos jugar mientras con otra baraja, jugaba solitario - ya ríndete Seiya  
-Jamás! Seiya Kuo, jamas se rinde!  
-Iluso - sonrió Yaten.  
-A cuanto estan jugando? - Darien se sento con ellos. Seiya lo miro con cierto recelo, pero le paso el "palo"  
-A 5 cartas, todo es válido...adelante.  
Mientras, Michiru, por octava vez, tecleaba su transmisor.  
-No hay nada, la onda electromagnetica sigue en pie - dijo en tono de frustración mientras guardaba su transmisor  
-Tal vez Amy puede hacer algo - Serena se levanto - ire a hablarle.  
Serena entro en la cocina y noto que Amy preparaba unos sandwiches, mientras cantaba en tono bajo una melodía...

_"Mirad el cielo, el cielo es azul, mientras lo sea, yo estare contigo, para siempre, ya que es un azul eterno, del cual se llenan las ilusiones y lo sueños..."_

-Amy?  
La chica en cuestión, dio un pequeño salto, dejando caer el cuchillo con el cual untaba la mayonesa.  
-S-Serena - se volvio suspirado - que sucede?  
-No, nada, solo que...es extraño que estes cantando.  
-No tiene nada de malo cantar - dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.  
-Hmmm, tal vez amiga, pero cuando estas preparando de comer? - Serena adopto su pose de investigadora - que sucede contigo?  
-Ya dije que nada Serena, solo que sentí deseos de cantar.  
-Hmmm, pues yo se, que cuando a uno le dan deseos de cantar, es porque esta muy alegre o muy triste, y en tu caso, no lo estas... - Serena comenzo a examinarla con la vista. Amy bajo la mirada.  
-Un momento - Serena noto su reacción - acaso...estas...  
-¿Estar que?  
Serena iba a hablar, pero luego sonrio y comenzo a reirse.  
-Cual es la gracia? - pregunto Amy desconcertada. Serena dejo de carcajearse y tomo los hombros de Amy.  
-Estas enamorada!  
-Eh?!! - Amy se puso roja - estas loca Serena!!  
-No, para nada, tus ojos, tu reacción, el cantar...estas enamorada!  
-Serena, deja de decir lócuras, tengo que preparar los sandwiches - Amy se volvio tratando de preparar con torpeza la comida. Serena se quedo callada...  
-Y por la canción...creo saber quien es...  
Solo se escucho como caía el cuchillo. Amy se volvio con el plato lleno de los bocadillos, sin dirigirle la mirada a Serena. Ella no dijo nada, pero una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro...  
-Vaya, así que si le corresponde, perfecto - penso la chica - le agradara saberlo...

Hospital Memorial...  
-Creí que Haruka no se iría - musito Irving. Ulises cerro la puerta.  
-Pues yo no te veía con gran prisa.  
-Que quieres decirme? - se volvio Irving algo molesto.  
-Je, ni con tu novia platicas así.  
Ulises tuvo que esquivar una almohada.  
-Ya, lo siento - sonrio el chico.  
-Pasando a asuntos más serios...lo sentiste?  
-Sí, suerte que apague mi rastreador - Ulises saco el aparato - y lo puse en modo bipper o Haruka lo hubiera notado  
-Hora de verlo.  
El chico asintio y entonces levanto el puño. Una energia rojiza lo cubrio y quedo cubierto con una armadura del siglo 201XX. Entonces saco un escanner de su casco y comenzo a voltear a todos lados.  
-¿Actividad?  
-4 seishis, 3 Hunters.  
-Esto se ha puesto bueno - Irving se levanto un poco de la cama - cuando entraremos en acción?  
-Lo más pronto posible  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Omega...  
-Eh? Ese sith otra vez?  
El chico asintio mientras abría la ventana.  
-¿A donde vas?  
-A apoyarlos - el "nuevo" Ulises salto por la ventana...

-Ahhhhh! - Zero y Pluto chocaron sus armas. El comandante ataco con una patada recta, pero Pluto la detuvo con facilidad y luego con una patada resbalada que trastabillo al comandante de los Hunters. Con habilidad, el Mav-Hunter, se incorporo y contrataco con su sable.  
-Eres hábil! - musito el chico. Pluto sonrió  
-Digo lo mismo...  
Pluto y Zero seguían peleando mientras sus compañeros observaban...  
-Parece que no aguantaran más por mas tiempo - Trebble desactivo su visor - su energía comienza a agotarse.  
-Pero han peleado por 3 horas a ese nivel, realmente son muy poderosos - comento Saturn.  
Proto miro a Mars. Ella pareció contestarle con un gesto de seriedad, mitad ignorante de todo esto y la otra, desconcertada. Entonces ocurrio un nuevo choque. Ambos retrocedieron, por primera vez, una mueca de cansancio se mostro en las caras de Zero y Pluto.  
-Han comenzado a usar sus reservas, pronto acabara - musito Trebble.  
-Detesto no poder ayudar - musito Sailor Venus.  
-Tranquila, se que se siente, pero si lo hacemos, Pluto perdera la pelea - exclamo Mars.  
-Miren!! - exclamo Proto - va a usarlo!  
Los 5 se volvieron. Entonces, observaron que Zero guardaba su sable y su puño comenzaba a iluminarse.  
-Es hora de que pelee con todo! - exclamo el comandante.  
-Jefe!! - grito Trebble - tenga cuidado!!! Esa técnica es muy peligrosa!!!  
Pero Zero parecio no inmutarse ante la advertencia, seguía acumulando más poder, mientras Pluto observaba nerviosa la cantidad de energía almacenada.  
-No esta jugando - penso - va a atacarme con todo, debo contratacar.  
Entonces, a modo de una espada, Pluto coloco su báculo atrás de su espalda y comenzo a cargar poder...  
-Vaya, también una reacción de energía esta emergiendo de su amiga - Trebble seguía con su escanner mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad la información que recibía en una computadora de su guante..entonces se detuvo - Diablos!!! Esto no esta bien!!!  
-Que sucede? - pregunto Saturn.  
-Si se atacan con esa energía, el escudo no resistirá y... - miro a la Seishi - 3 kms a la redonda serán barridos.  
Las chicas palidecieron.  
-Que!!!! - grito Mars.  
-Diablos! - Proto miro a los dos peleadores - detenganse!!! Van a volar todo!!  
Pero Zero y Pluto parecieron no escucharlo y seguían cargando energía.  
-Maldita sea!! Estan tan emocionados, que no oyen...  
Saturn asintió y entonces, levanto su báculo, comenzando a ceder energía a la golpeada barrera.  
-Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es que nosotros contengamos el impacto  
Trebble asintio y salto encima de la barrera, ya en lo alto, disparo una ráfaga de energía que permitio que "flotara" encima del campo de energía. Luego cerro los ojos y de la espalda de su armadura, que parecían un par de alas, comenzo a emitir energía, reforzando aun más el poder de la barrera.  
-Tampoco podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada - Mars retrocedio mientras sacaba unos talismanes - vamos Proto, ayudame a colocar esto a los extremos, así la barrera no perdera su base.  
El Mav-Hunter asintió y siguio a Raye, mientras Venus comenzaba a teclear freneticamente su reloj, tratando de comunicarse, pero la estática contesto  
-Rayos, aun estamos en la zona de silencio! - dijo con molestia mientras guardaba su reloj - no hay otra forma  
La Seishi se hincó frente a la barrera y cerro los ojos. Una energía tibia emergio de su cuerpo, en forma de una cadena de corazones, que comenzo a rodear la barrera poco a poco...  
-Espero podamos contenerla - musito Proto mientras arrancaba pedazos de ramas y las colocaba en el perimetro de la barrera, mientras Mars colocaba sus sellos en cada uno...  
-Yo también, no quiero ver el Templo Hikawa volar por los cielos....

Un sujeto parecía moverse a gran velocidad por los techos de la ciudad de Tokyo, mientras revisaba a ratos, el transmisor que tenía en su puño.  
-La intensidad de los dos poderes va en aumento - penso - y se hace más grande, pero no solo eso, sino 5 poderes más pequeños, estan emergiendo a su alrededor, como si trataran de cubrirlos.  
Entonces un ruido emergio de la muñequera. El sujeto activo el guante.  
-Aquí Rush, que sucede Iris?  
-Solo vengo a supervisarte, y por lo que veo, parece que tienes acción.  
-Sí, tu "novio" se esta batiendo a duelo con un ser muy poderoso de este tiempo.  
-Zero no es mi novio!! - exclamo sonrojada Iris - y sabes quien es el o la autor de esa energía?  
-No, pero para que alguien que halla hecho que el comandante usara su poder máximo, si que debe ser fuerte.  
-Averigua e informa  
-Esta bien, tengo que cortar, me acerco a una zona de silencio, cambio y fuera - Rush acelero aun más, rumbo al parque cerca del Templo Hikawa...

-Si Lita, yo también te quiero mucho! - Nicolás corría con el teléfono en mano, mientras Sonya lo perseguía.  
-Dame aca ese teléfono!! - rugio la chica - nos va a salir una millonada la cuenta!!  
Rock solo sonría mientras leía una revista. Entonces frunció el cejo. Se levanto y camino hacia el balcón del departamento. Se detuvo en el pasamanos y miro hacia donde se encontraba supuestamente el templo Hikawa.  
-Algo no me gusta - penso - espero el comandante no se halla excedido en sus ataques.

En el departamento de Lita, la chica seguía platicando amenamente con Nicolás, mientras los 3 ex-Lights, continuaban con su juego de cartas. Ahora Michiru se les había unido.  
-Corrida! - la chica dejo caer las cartas con alegría. Seiya y Yaten suspiraron.  
-Te dije que no la dejarás jugar - musito Yaten viendo como iba directo a la bancarrota.  
-Pues ni yo sabía que fuera tan buena - Seiya mascullo - tal vez Michiru...  
Pero cuando Seiya le iba a pedir que amablemente dejara de jugar, ella le esbozo una sonrisa que dejo casí indefenso al joven. Yaten miro todo con mal gesto.  
-No! - penso - sonrisa marca "bombón".  
-Sí? - pregunto Michiru delicadamente.  
-No...nada - Seiya sonrio nerviosamente - podrías cortar de nuevo.  
-Claro, será todo un placer - dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo. Taiki solo vio como su hermano se ponía más rojo que una señal de alto.  
-No cambiara - dijo el mayor de los Kou, mientras seguía con su interminable juego de solitario...  
Entre tanto, al otro lado, Amy, Rinni y Serena veían la televisión.  
-Será mejor no preguntar nada - penso la chica de las coletas - no creo que Amy este bien para recibirlo.  
-No logro comunicarme - suspiro Rinni dejando el transmisor.  
-Hmm, la zona de silencio debido a la pelea debe seguir en pie - comento Amy con gesto tranquilo. Entonces sono el transmisor.  
-Sí, aquí Serena...  
-Serena, sabes algo de la batalla?  
-Haruka...no, en realidad para nada...solo sabemos que el nivel que tiene el líder de los Hunters y Pluto, es tan grande, que creo una zona de distorsición - intervino Amy.  
-Hmmm, sentí una presencia muy fuerte, de seguro es Setsuna, pero no sé..  
-No te preocupes Haruka, Mina esta en camino - sonrio Serena.  
-Espero nos mantenga informados cabeza de bombón.  
-Lo hara, no te preocupes, descansa y duerme, lo necesitas para recuperarte.  
-Gracias chicas, llamenme si pasa algo y.. - Haruka agrego en tono indiferente - saludenme a Michiru.  
La comunicación se corto. Amy y Serena se vieron con gesto preocupado...  
-No se preocupen - se oyo la voz de Michiru - también le envio saludos.  
Seiya noto el cambio de actitud de la joven. Entonces le dio un codazo en el brazo. Michiru se volvio con gesto serio.  
-Ánimo - le dijo con los labios. Michiru asintió y siguió jugando...

Zero se detuvo en su carga de energía. Pluto lo noto.  
-Parece que va a atacar ahora! - penso la Seishi - pues no voy a dejarme!  
-Se han detenido - musito Mars.  
-Diablos! Tenemos que darnos prisa! - Proto siguio colocando talismanes.  
-Lista Saturn! - grito Trebble. La Scout del Tiempo asintio mientras Sailor Venus, se levantaba con gesto cansado.  
-Listo - musito la chica mientras caminaba a resguardarse.  
-Es hora - Mars se hinco y comenzo a invocar el poder de los 7 Zens para activar los talismanes. Al instante, los 20 puntos que estaban alrededor de la barrera comenzaron a brillar. Mars se levanto mientras Proto la guiaba trás unos árboles con Venus, al tiempo que activaba su escudo a máximo nivel.  
-Preparate!!!! - grito el comandante mientras toda la energía reunida se concentraba en su puño. Pluto lo noto y comenzo a prepararse a soltar su golpe también.  
-ATAQUE MÁXIMO!!!!!!!!!!! - grito Zero - ZERO BUSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Un poderoso puño de energía emergio del cañon de Zero. Pluto abrio los ojos y lanzo su báculo al frente.  
-CONTRATAQUE!!! DEATH CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Un latigazo de energía emergió del báculo de la Seishi, chocando directamente con el golpe de Zero.  
-Oh diablos! - solo alcanzo a musitar Trebble mientras una especie de explosión nuclear emergía del choque de ambas masas. Saturn trago saliva y cerro los ojos, mientras una luz inmensa consumia la barrera y a todos los de alrededor...

Rush se detuvo cuando vio que su medidor se había vuelto loco, comenzando a oscilar de un lado a otro. Eso indicaba que..  
-Diablos!! - exclamo mientras aumentaba la velocidad - se acaba de formar un choque tremendo!!!

Fin del capítulo


	21. Chapter 21

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 21: Extrañas alianzas.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

Rush llego de improviso a la zona de combate. Solo alcanzo a ver un resplandor que abarcaba todo su visor.  
-Diablos, al fin ocurrio - se dijo mientras se dirigía a gran velocidad rumbo al parque. Entonces noto que los árboles parecían parpadear y saltar.  
-El campo de poder debe estar bajando, creo que habra que reforzarlo - entonces saco un extraño aparato de su cinturón y lo lanzo hacia la barrera. Antes de chocar, este se elevo encima de tal y comenzo a emitir una luz ultravioleta sobre el mismo, estabilizando la distorsión.  
-Bien, ahora a ver que paso - acelero aun más y parecio atravesar unos árboles holográficos, dando paso a un enorme campo abierto donde el humo era bastante denso.  
-Visión infrarroja - activo otra modalidad del casco. 5 figuras se registraban en los escaners.  
-Parece que estan vivos - se dijo mientras trataba de captar signos vitales en cada uno - bueno, eso parece.  
Elevo la vista y otras dos figuras aparecieron, pero a diferencia de las otras, mostraban actividad aun  
-El comandante y esa Scout - sonrio - será mejor ver que sucede...  
Entre tanto, Zero y Pluto respiraban con dificultad mientras los dos se veían fijamente, como no queriendo descuidarse un momento.  
-No..no me...rendire - Pluto respiraba con dificultad. Zero tambien respiraba a grandes bocanadas, mientras el indicador en su casco parpadeaba rapidamente.  
-Yo...tampoco...  
Zero noto como su vista comenzaba a borrarse. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por la energía gastada, pero no iba a darse por vencido. Por parte de Pluto, ella sentía los brazos y las piernas de plomo, y apenas podía sostenerse en su bastón del Tiempo. Entonces noto como algunas fracciones de su traje de Scout comenzaban a parpadear.  
-Rayos - penso - he estado peleando con tanta energía, que inclusive, la de la transformación se esta agotando...debo terminar esto ahora...  
-Si sigo así, terminare peor que contra Vile - Zero apreto los puños - debo ganarle con un golpe seco y duro.  
-Preparate - Pluto haciendo alarde de reserva, giro su bastón con orgullo y se preparo a atacar por última vez. Zero no se quedo atrás y comenzo a cargar su Z-Buster.  
-Es el todo! - Pluto invoco poder - Grito Mortal!!!!!!!!!  
-Z-Buster!!!! - Zero solto también su descarga de energía. Ambos poderes salieron uno contra el otro, chocando y creando una enorme explosión que mando a volar a los dos.  
-Creo que ese el último golpe - dijo Rush - eh? no puede ser!! - exclamo al ver algo que hizo que modificara el control de su guante y entonces, el aparato encima de la barrera, emitió una onda diferente de energía, haciendo que todo la cúpula se redujera a la zona donde estaban Zero y Pluto.  
-El comandante y Pluto no deben saber uno del otro - sonrio mientras iba con los demás a verificar su estado...

Pluto, ahora como Setsuna, abrio los ojos lentamente.  
-Que..que paso? - la joven se sacudio la cabeza y noto como su traje de Scout había desaparecido - demonios!!! Creo que mi cuerpo no soporto la carga!  
-Entonces - se escucho la voz de Zero entre la humadera - yo gane...  
Pluto apreto los dientes, pero vio como una figura aparecía y luego también se desplomaba enfrente de ella, pero trataba de levantarse.  
-No seas necio - exclamo Setsuna, pero entonces, se quedo callada...perpleja. Zero se levanto y elevo la vista, pero al hacerlo, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veía...

-Hey chico - Trebble escucho que alguien le hablaba - despierta, despierta.  
-Eh? - el Hunter abrio los ojos y vio una figura que le sonreía - donde estoy? Que paso?  
-Estas en la Tierra, año 20XX  
-Eh? - Trebble se levanto rapidamente y reconocio al sujeto - tu aquí!!!!!!!!!!!  
El desconocido siguio sonriendo cuando vio que las Sailors y Proto tambien despertaban  
-Bueno, tengo que irme, no digas nada de mi presencia aquí.  
-Pero...Rush..  
-Shhh amigo..estamos en secreto.  
-Entonces, tambien él..  
Rush asintio y activo la placa de su traje. Este desaparecio en un rayo de energía.  
-Donde estoy?? - Mars se sacudía la cabeza - que paso?  
-La explosión causo que la barrera se estremeciera, sino hubiera sido por nosotros, esta hubiera estallado.  
-Vaya - Venus vio la humadera - que habra pasado con ellos dos?  
-No lo se - Proto comenzo el escaneo, pero se detuvo de repente.  
-Que sucede? - pregunto Saturn.  
-No lo se - tartamudeo Proto...

Lita, Ami, Serena, y los 3 Lights miraban hacia el horizonte, desde el departamento de Lita, con dirección al templo Hikawa.  
-Ami, que sucedio? Que fue ese resplandor.  
-Parece que la barrera se colapso - la chica genio computaba a gran velocidad en su computadora - pero, sin embargo, los registros dicen que estan en pie.  
-Ya veo - Seiya se toco la barbilla - si Venus y Mars estan alla, debieron haber apoyado la barrera, por eso no estallo.  
-Imposible - Ami dijo con pesar - somos fuertes, pero para sostener ese tipo de energía, no hubiera sido posible.  
-Entonces, alguien más las apoyo - Yaten se dio la vuelta - tenemos que investigar.  
-Setsuna nos pidio que no fueramos - comento Michiru - tenemos que respetar su decisión.  
-Tal vez ella se los pido a ustedes, pero no a nosotros - Yaten entro al departamento. Seiya trato de detenerlo, pero Michiru se interpuso.  
-Tal vez tenga razón, además, creo que esta preocupado.  
-Sí, eso es raro - sonrio el chico - pero tienes razón.

-Sonya! - Rock miro a su amiga abrir la puerta del departamento - el comandante..  
-El comandante no esta aquí ahora, así que sus ordenes no son válidas.  
-Pero...  
-Nicolás, lo siento, pero algo le paso a Trebble y tengo que vigilarlo. Es como mi hermano menor.  
-Lo sabemos - Rock suspiro. Sonya sonrio y cerro la puerta.

Zero se levanto, desconcertado. Pluto igualmente, estaba en la misma situación.  
-Tú? - dijeron al mismo tiempo  
-Como...es...posible - Zero se acerco - como puedes ser...ella?  
-Lo mismo digo...yo.. - Setsuna dio media vuelta - tengo que irme  
Pero entonces sintio la mano de Zero...no, de Paul tomandole la suya.  
-No, quedate...  
-Dejame en paz, quiero estar sola!! - Setsuna lo rehuyo, pero antes de que dijera algo, Paul activo algo en su cinturón y desaparecio con Setsuna.

-Ven algo? - comento Trebble  
-No, nada, no se ve nada - dijo desesperada Sailor Venus  
-Huracan de Hiller!! - se escucho e inmediatamente, un torbellino, hizo que el humo se disiparada por completo.  
-Knight Hiller! - exclamo Mars al reconocer a su compañero que aparecía.  
-Que paso aquí?  
-Nada nuevo desde que tu llegaste - otra voz se unio al grupo. Era Roll que aparecía por otro sector del parque - chicos, donde esta el comandante?  
-Eso quisieramos saber - Proto se encogio de hombros - y desaparecio con su amiga Sailor Pluto.  
Venus y Mars no sabian que decir...  
-Hey! - Saturn trajo una especie de capsula - miren esto  
Proto la tomo y vio algo escrito en ella.  
-Regresare luego, la batalla termino. Fue un empate... - dijo en voz alta. Todos se miraron extrañados...

Zero y Pluto aparecieron frente al mirador de la costa.  
-Y bien? - Setsuna le dio la espalda - que quieres?  
-Hablar sobre..  
-No hay nada que decir, solo que ustedes son el... - Setsuna se quedo callada cuando Zero le tapo la boca  
-Disculpa la grosería, pero por una maldita vez, me dejarías hablar?  
-Oye! - Setsuna le quito la mano - no me hagas esto!!  
-Si fueras más amable, y más receptiva, no tendría que portarte de esta manera.  
Setsuna suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.  
-Bien, habla  
Zero tomo aire y comenzo a hablar sobre los origines de los reploids, la rebelión maverick, las batallas contra Sigma...hasta ahora.  
-Insinuas que ese Sigma vino a este mundo a conquistar la Tierra?  
-Así es, es un reploid muy poderoso y sumamente inteligente - Zero sonrio amargamente - y más inmortal que el fénix. Sin embargo, aquí no hay tecnologia o algo que se le parezca al de mi mundo. Si lo destruímos aquí, no tendra modo de revivir.  
-Ya veo...y ustedes vinieron a detenerlo?  
Paul asintio. Setsuna se quedo pensativa, mientras veía el Oceano Pacífico. Bajo la mirada y dio media vuelta.  
-No se que creer.  
-Puedes creerme a mi  
-No puedo hacerlo - Setsuna lo miro en forma triste - me mentiste  
-Habrías reaccionado bien si te hubiera dicho que era un Maverick Hunter?  
-Ese no es el caso, me mentiste.  
-Setsuna... - Paul se acerco, pero ella dio un paso atrás.  
-No me toques...me mentiste.  
Paul suspiro y se detuvo.  
-Esta bien...no puedes confiar en mí. Te entiendo.  
Setsuna asintio. Paul llevo la mano a su cinturón, activando su traje de batalla.  
-Nos veremos - se dio la vuelta - hasta la otra.  
Entonces sintio la mano de Setsuna en su hombro. Se volvio y vio a Setsuna acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.  
-Eh? - Zero se quedo callado. Setsuna sonrio levemente mientras se retiraba.  
-No confio en ti...por ahora... - y se alejo. Zero solo movio la cabeza y desaparecio en un haz de luz.

-Nos retiramos - Venus, Saturn y Hiller dijeron mientras se alejaban del campo de batalla. Mars asintio y vio por otro lado, como Trebble y Roll tambien se retiraban.  
-Vienes? - Trebble le pregunto a Proto. Este nego.  
-Tengo que ver si el comandante llega, ustedes vayanse.  
Trebble le guiño el ojo.  
-Que fue eso? - contesto el Hunter seriamente.  
-Nada - sonrio picaramente su compañero - solo...no te entretengas mucho - entonces desaparecio con Roll.  
-Que fue eso? - pregunto Mars extrañada.  
-Parece que Trebble sospecha quienes son ustedes.  
-En serio?? - Mars trago saliva.  
-No te preocupes, el punk es tan sarcastico que no les hara nada, solo algunas bromas pesadas.  
-Pero como??  
-Trebble debio notarlo desde un principio...pese a como es, es el más inteligente de nuestro grupo.  
-Ya veo - Mars suspiro. Proto la abrazo mientras miraba el campo de batalla - que habra pasado?  
-No se, tal vez algo detuvo la pelea.  
-Sí - Mars se acerco más a Proto - gracias por protegerme.  
La chica noto como su compañero solo mantenía la misma mirada seria. Solo sonrio mientras permanecían en silencio...

-Interesante - Vile permanecía oculto entre los árboles del templo Hikawa - muy interesante...jajaja... - y desaparecio...

Hospital Central...  
-Como te fue don Juan?? - sonrio Irving mientras dejaba su lectura.  
-Bien - Rush emergio por la ventana, pero al instante, su traje se desvanecio - parece que todo termino en empate.  
-Como lo sabes??  
-El comandante y esa Seishi ya se vieron a las caras.  
-Eso significa que...  
-Tal vez se hallan sacado los ojos o se hallan besado de forma apasionada - sonrio Ulises.  
-Vamos, es el comandante, como haría eso?  
-Bueno, solo dire que Iris tiene razones para estar celosa. Esa joven realmente es muy atractiva.  
-Sí, pero el comandante es bastante centrado para dejarse llevar por una chica...especialmente humana.  
-Ni tan humana, para tener poderes??  
-Sabes quien es? - dijo Irving ya más seriamente.  
-No, pero tengo su cara registrada en mi cabeza. Mañana consultare el banco de datos de la universidad para encontrarla.  
-Y así hallaremos a las demás..  
Ulises asintio.  
-Pero eso no fue lo que realmente me preocupo.  
-No??  
-No, ningun maverick ataco...pese a las cantidades de energía que se desbordaron en el ataque.  
-Eso significa que tal vez estan preparando algo..u observaron la pelea.  
Ulises asintio y se volvio hacia la ventana.  
-La guerra va a comenzar..y en serio... - dijo en voz baja - y habra muchas bajas...

Al día siguiente....  
-Así que, al menos no nos atacaran? - Sonya se recargo en el sillón de la sala. Paul asintio.  
-Bueno, al menos, saben que estamos de su lado.  
-Entiendo - Rock se cruzo de brazos - pero al menos?  
-Bueno, es lo único que pudo lograr - Paul se encogio de hombros - tengan fe en su comandante.  
-No se preocupe señor - Nicolás sonrio - se que hizo la posible, la batalla contra esa Seishi fue díficil  
-Pero al final - Trebble levanto la vista - no supimos quien gano a cierta manera.  
-Ella es la más fuerte junto con Saturn - Zero comenzo a caminar - así que no tenemos que temer, en caso de que cambien de bando.  
-Sí, pero no creo que ellas sean malas - comento Rock.  
-Hermano - Bruce sonrio - tu crees que todo mundo es bueno.  
-Oye, no fastidies - dijo Rock indignado - sabes que opino de la violencia.  
-Vamos chicos - Sonya se interpuso - no discutan. Al menos, sabemos que la proxima vez que pase algo, ellas no estaran en nuestra contra.  
-Eso sí - Trebble se levanto - opino que demos esto por terminado y nos vayamos a la escuela.  
-Esta bien, en caso de alarma Maverick, avisen a todos - Paul se toco la barbilla - puede que con esto, Sigma halla notado actividad nuestra y aumente sus esfuerzos por encontrarnos y destruírnos.

Una reunión parecida, se estaba ahora concentrando en el Templo Hikawa.  
-Porque teníamos que estar tan temprano?? - Serena bostezaba  
-Vamos Serena - sonrio Mina - casí acabamos.  
-Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, todo quedo en un empate - Seiya miro a Setsuna que asintio.  
-Sí, decidimos dar fin a la batalla y platicar sobre el asunto.  
-Pero...tan de repente? - Hotaru se levanto - en la batalla, parecían querer matarse.  
-Bueno - Setsuna tosio levemente - vimos lo que habíamos causado y decidimos detenernos.  
-Esto me huele raro - dijo la mente perversa de Mina - no encaja algo bien aquí.  
-Bueno chicas - Raye lo noto - al final al cabo, sabemos que ellos no estan aquí para hacernos daños, sino para proteger nuestro mundo.  
-Eso sí, pero no confio mucho en ellos - sentencio Michiru - no me agradan  
-A nadie - exclamo Taiki - pero son los más indicados para detener a esos tipos.  
-Entonces, que haremos?? - pregunto Rinni.  
-Ayudarlos - Amy dejo de leer un libro de latín - es lo mejor.  
-Pero..así?? - pregunto Yaten extrañado.  
-Ellos no han ayudado y ahora con esto, más que nunca.  
-No me parece una buena posición Amy - Lita dudo - que tal si pasa algo o lo que nos dijeron, fue mentira?  
-No lo sabremos, como tampoco sabemos que estan en nuesra contra.  
-Lo mejor por ahora - Darien finalizo - sera confiar en ellos. Si tomamos una postura ofensiva, seremos como el enemigo.  
-Estamos de acuerdo - Artemis hablo - investigamos y las firmas de energía son distintas, pese a que mostraban un patron similar al principio.  
-Mejor dejemos esto como estaba - Serena se levanto con sueño - ellos no son malos.  
-Serena, como puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera?  
-Vamos Michiru, ellos nos ayudaron, es hora de pagarles, no?  
El grupo se miro  
-Además, pase lo que pase...son amigos  
-Estoy de acuerdo con ella  
-Raye! - Lita se alarmo - tu?!  
-Sí, tal vez...sea bueno confiar.  
-Bueno, la gran Rei ha hablado - Lita sonrio - la decisión esta tomada...

Tom esperaba afueras de la preparatoria Juuban...sin embargo, no parecía fijarse en los estudiantes que entraban, sino esperaba uno en especial.

Flashback  
-Encontraste a una Scout? - Agile miraba con su risa burlona a Vile. Este lo miro seriamente.  
-Sí y esta vez tendre un éxito total.  
-Sabes que el Señor Sigma esta vez te destruira.  
-Lo se - Vile se levanto - me llevare a Volt Catfish, Magna Centipede y Launch Octopus.  
-Suerte - desaparecio Agile. Vile apreto sus puños. Era tal vez la última oportunidad...

-Allí esta - Tom abrio los ojos y vio a Mina acercarse con sus amigas - esperare a que este sola...  
Pero no tuvo que pasar tiempo, ya que ella se separo del grupo y se acerco.  
-Tom, buenos días  
-Buenos días - dijo el chico  
-Disculpa, vine a pedirte perdón por dejarte así anoche, pero tuve una emergencia.  
-No te preocupes - sonrio Tom - sabes que no hiciste nada malo.  
-Gracias - Mina le correspondio el gesto - eres muy lindo.  
Tom sintio una especie de acaloramiento.  
-Ejem - dio un respingo - será mejor entrar a clases  
-Sí, es cierto, se nos hara tarde - Mina se adelanto, mientras el chico fruncia el cejo  
-Que fue eso? - se dijo - porque me puse así...y hasta olvide lo que iba hacer....maldición! La siguiente vez, no fallare...

-Tiburón, tiburón, tiburón - cantaba Rock mientras caminaba a la cafetería - tiburón a la vista, mal vista....es un tiburón...que llego...carnita buena, para gozar!  
-Que diablos es eso?? - Nicolás se acerco al sonriente chico.  
-Ah, no sé. Estaba viendo canales internacionales en la TV y encontre esa canción, es pegajosa, no??  
-Je, no cambiarás jamás - sonrio Nicolás.  
-A proposito, no te han pasado tarjeta?  
-Tarjeta?  
-Sí - le guiño el ojo Rock - no te he visto con Lita ahora.  
-Erh..bueno - se sonrojo el chico - pues como nos habíamos visto mucho, hablamos sobre ello y dijimos que no estaríamos tanto tiempo juntos, así para que nos apreciemos más cuando nos veamos.  
-Eh?? Eso me parecio un trabalenguas...ustedes los enamorados son muy complicados  
-Je, que querías...  
-Ya enamorado o me vas a pegar tu azucar - sonrio el chico.  
-A proposito, que paso con Amy?  
La escena se vio a Rock recargado en un árbol, con sombras cayendole.  
-Lo siento - Nicolás movio las manos - no fue con intención!  
-No te preocupes - Rock puso una mueca seria - solo que...bueno, luego de analizar las cosas, me di cuenta que no somos el uno para el otro. Somos distintos, y eso a la larga, traera muchos problemas. Además, con esto de los Hunters y los Mavs, si tuviera que irme o me pasara algo, no quisiera lastimarla.  
-Yo tambien lo pense - Nicolás le puso una mano en el hombro - y se que esto puede que termine, pero hay que vivirlo.  
-Lita es muy susceptible...  
-Le contare sobre los Hunters.  
-Que!! Estas loco!!  
-Solo cuando termine esto...así tal vez me comprenda antes de que me rompa en dos.  
Rock se quedo pensando. Era algo que no había meditado, cuando vio a la susodicha y a Rei acercarse.  
-Chicos, como estan?  
-Bien, ibamos para la cafetería - Nicolás asintio - si quieren, les invitamos  
-Claro, solo que - entonces todos vieron como Bruce se acercaba, depositaba un emparedado y un refresco en manos de Hino, y luego se retiraba.  
-Que fue eso?? - Rock miro la escena extrañado.  
-No lo se - Rei se puso furiosa mientras iba trás Bruce - ahora vengo!!  
-Esos dos jamás dejan de pelear - suspiro Nicolás. Entonces noto que Amy estaba con la mirada baja  
-Ejem Rock, no traigo dinero, que tal si tu invitas a Amy, yo ire con Lita por algo de comer.  
-Pero dijiste que...augh - Rock sintio un codazo de su "primo", y antes de que dijera algo, este ya se había ido. Fue cuando vio a Amy que parecía queder evadirlo.  
-Se enojo tal vez - penso.  
-Rock - Amy hablo rompiendo el pensamiento, mientras sacaba una bolsa de almuerzo - no te preocupes, traje mi desayuno...y un poco más..este...  
-Sí, vamos - el chico sonrio adivinando el pensamiento de la joven - te acompaño.  
Amy asintio y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia una plaza desocupada.  
-Perfecto - Serena miraba todo con ojo de aguila - lo hice de nuevo! Serena cupido!!  
-De que hablas cabeza de bombon?? - Seiya estaba a su lado. Ambos ocultos en unos arbustos del jardín  
-Esos dos son bonita pareja, no crees??  
-El descebrado y la cerebrito?? - mascullo Seiya - de donde??  
-Pues bueno, adivina quien le dijo a Amy que preparara desayuno extra. Seiya fruncio el cejo.  
-Ay cabeza de bombón...espero estes haciendo esto por Amy.  
-Claro que sí - Serena sonrio y penso - tambien por Rock.

Oficinas Starlab...

Paul camino enmedio de los cubículos de trabajo. Tenía la vista baja, no por el cansancio de la pelea, ni por el desvelo, sino por...  
-Paul?  
-Setsuna - se volvio hacia la chica que mostraba unas bolsas bajo los ojos - dormiste?  
-No mucho - ella volteo la mirada hacia otro lado - solo quería saber como estabas, es todo  
El joven asintio y se sento en el cubículo de a lado. Mientras encendía la computadora, un silencio bastante hiriente se sentía en el ambiente. En otras circunstancias, ellos dos habrían platicado de cualquier cosa, sin embargo, ahora...no se daba ese momento.  
-Quiero que me disculpes - Setsuna escucho a Paul asomarse por el cubículo. Ella seguía trabajando, sin levantar la vista.  
-Porque tendría que hacerlo??  
-Por perder tu confianza.  
-Perder?? Solo porque me ocultaste quien eras, porque no me dijiste que hacías..vamos, porque tendría que perder tu confianza?  
-No seas sarcastica - comento Paul molesto. Setsuna lo miro por primera vez, de forma gelida.  
-Confiaba en tí, hacía tiempo que no sentía esto..y tu la traicionaste.  
-Y acaso quieres que me compadezca??? Tu tambien me lo ocultaste!  
-Eso no es cierto!!  
-Claro que sí!! - Paul elevo la voz haciendo que algunos levantaran la vista por sus cubículos - yo tambien confiaba en tí y no me dijiste nada.  
-Paul, no podía hacerlo! Es mi..  
-Tambien era mi secreto, estamos iguales, no trates de defenderte.  
-No lo hago!! Solo quiero que me entiendas!!! - Setsuna replico fuertemente, haciendo que más escucharan.  
-Y yo?? Donde quedo???  
-No se, eso deberías saberlo tu!  
-Hey!! - se escucho la voz de un compañero - no podrían discutir sus problemas maritales en otro lado, estamos trabajando  
Paul y Setsuna se pusieron rojos  
-Problemas - trago saliva Paul  
-Maritales - completo Setsuna avergonzada. Se hizo un silencio nuevamente. Entonces Paul tomo su mochila.  
-Vamos afuera.  
-Pero...  
Paul asintio, Setsuna asintio mientras dejaba su computadora en receso.

Escuela Juuban.  
-Bruce!! Ya verás!! - Rei hablaba en voz alta, mientras estaba en el jardín, pero de repente, dio vuelta en una esquina del edificio y camino hacia un pasillo poco visitado por los estudiantes. Luego de asomarse por los alrededores, se volteo suspirando.  
-Que me decías? - sintio como alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Ella se volteo y le sonrio al chico.  
-Vamos Bruce, tenemos que mantener nuestra imagen...  
-Lo se...lo estoy haciendo.  
-Pues con ese gesto, no lo creo mucho.  
Bruce no dijo nada, mientras seguían abrazados.  
-Pese a todo, me agrada ese gesto serio - sonrio Raye. Bruce trato de hacerse el indiferente, pero un leve sonrojo cruzo por sus mejillas.  
-Crees que algun día se lo digamos a los chicos? - pregunto él.  
-No, no lo creo, además, me gusta que estemos así...prefiero mi relación en secreto, que este anunciada como la de Nicolás y Lita.  
-Sí, eso creo...aunque..es extraño que apenas eramos amigos y enemigos hace unos meses, así ellos dos...  
-No lo sé, solo que no era el chico que buscaba.  
-No? - pregunto Bruce algo sorprendido.  
-No, me imaginaba un chico lindo, cariñoso, algo parecido a Nicolás, pero con más caracter.  
-Y yo??  
-Eres muy serio, algo seco a veces..pero...eres bondadoso por dentro...  
-Raye, no tengo ganas de ponerme romántico - dijo Bruce enarcando una ceja. Ella sonrio.  
-Y claro - lo abrazo nuevamente - muy penoso.  
Bruce solto un gruñido mientras la chica le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
-Desayunemos, tengo algo de hambre... - le guiño el ojo.

Fin del capítulo


	22. Chapter 22

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 22: La trampa.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

Paul solo vio como Setsuna celebraba su tercera victoria en el Super Street Fighter II.  
-Eso fue trampa!! - rugio el rubio. Setsuna le saco la lengua.  
-Te lo mereces - Setsuna vio a Chun Li celebrar sobre el cuerpo caído de Ryu - además, siempre he sido muy buena con ella  
-Se nota, se nota - Paul noto sus bolsillos - me vaciaste totalmente.  
-Se supone que un caballero debe invitar a una dama, no al revés.  
-Ya, vale, vale, pero al menos te sientes mejor?  
-Un poco - Setsuna sonrio - pero no te confies.  
-Me agrada esa sonrisa.  
-Y de halagarme ¬¬ - Setsuna se cruzo de brazos - no te he perdonado y no pienso hacerlo...en un buen rato.  
-Yo tambien debería estar enojado, tambien me mentiste - Paul se apoyo en la maquina  
-Yo soy la única que tengo derecho a enojarme, has entendido??  
Paul solo movio la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.  
-Y ahora te vas, que bonito, así quieres arreglar las cosas??  
-No me estoy yiendo, tengo esta costumbre!  
-Aja..si como no.  
-Maldición! No puedes dejar de verme mal desde lo que paso?  
-No, no puedo, no confio en tí, entiendelo!  
Paul iba a decir algo más, pero noto algo al fondo y tomo a Setsuna de la mano y llevandola a una maquina donde dos chicos parecían bailar sobre los círculos.  
-Vamos a jugar un rato - le dijo de forma juguetona, cambiando su expresión totalmente, Setsuna parecio desconcertada, pero su gesto seguía frío.  
-Estoy enojada y deja de cambiarme de tema!! No quiero bailar!!!  
Pero las peticiones de Setsuna no fueron escuchadas y en unos minutos, ambos estaban "bailando" sobre una especie de maquina que tenía unos circulos en el piso, y ganaban puntos por presionar el correcto. Entonces comenzo a escucharse la música para bailar. Setsuna solo presionaba los círculos de forma automatica a gran velocidad, aun seguía enojada con Paul. Era lógico no tenerle confianza, luego de esto...mas porque era el único chico que había confiado...el único...y ahora no sabía que pensar de los hombres.  
-Todos son iguales, solo buscan para su beneficio - pensaba, pero entonces noto a Paul que no solo presionaba los círculos con velocidad y precisión, sino al tiempo "bailaba", inclusive, girando y trotando como todo un experto, inclusive comenzo a bailar como tipo "Michael Jackson" haciendo el "moonwalk" mientras se escuchaba "Smooth Criminal"  
-Vamos! - Paul le animo - pareces una burocrata, tienes que hacerlo con ritmo!  
-No puedo, y dejame en paz, así me gusta.  
-Ahh, ustedes los japos son demasiado aburridos - entonces la tomo de la mano para su sorpresa y la paso a su zona mientras la seguía sujetando, pero haciendola bailar de tal forma que parecían estar en una disco, sin perder los datos sobre los círculos.  
-Paul, estamos haciendo el rídiculo!! - dijo ella apenada  
-Vamos, solo estamos bailando, alguna regla prohibe eso?  
Setsuna quería decir algo más, pero vio como los chicos habían hecho un círculo alrededor de ellos, vítoreando y animandolos a seguir bailando. Setsuna vio entonces el gesto sonriente de Paul y se dejo llevar totalmente, olvidando un momento el enojo...tal vez era igual que los demás hombres, pero bailaba de una forma increíble...

Secundaria No. 2  
Hotaru limpiaba el pizarrón con cuidado mientras Peter la veía sentado en un mesabanco y con los pies en otro.  
-Deberías ayudarme al menos, nos dejaron a ambos la limpieza del salón  
-Ahh, no fue mi culpa que nos castigaran.  
-Claro que sí! - Hotaru se volvio molesta - te gusta fastidiarme todo el tiempo, para que al final te termine golpeando.  
-Vamos, es divertido, además, se siente muy bien cuando me curas.  
-Shhh!! - Hotaru lo vio severa - quieres guardar silencio respecto a eso?!  
-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes - Peter sonrio. No cabía duda, ella era Sailor Saturn y más, porque en una ocasión, la había provocado a propósito para que lo golpeara...pese a que Hotaru se enojaba con él, en el fondo era de buen corazón, así que le había enseñado sus poderes...claro que ella no sospechaba que Peter era Trebble.  
-Bien - Peter se levanto, se acerco a Hotaru, pero no la ayudo, sino de un tirón levanto la falta de Hotaru. Ella furiosa, le lanzo el borrador directo a la frente, haciendole una gran cortada.  
-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO O JURO QUE TE MATO Y NO TE CURO!!  
Peter pese al dolor, sonrio y señalo su frente. Hotaru apreto el otro borrador con fuerza.  
-Tengo ganas de matarte! En serio!! Ustedes los hombres son insoportables! - pero Hotaru levanto la mano y comenzo a emitir su energía cálida - te odio!!  
-El cariño es mutuo - le dijo contento Peter...

Setsuna salio carcajeandose del local. Paul le guiño el ojo mientras sacaba algo parecido a un trofeo.  
-Vaya, no creí que nos fueran a premiar por bailar así.  
-Ni yo, creeme - Setsuna le sonrio - bailaste divino!  
-Ah - se sonrojo levemente - en realidad, fue suerte, tu fuiste la que te luciste, con esos pasos, no creí que fueras tan..como decirlo, aventada.  
-Sí, lo se - Setsuna ahora se sonrojo y entonces noto las miradas de las personas - vaya, parecemos dos adolescentes, cuando ya somos adultos.  
-Vamos, somos aun jovenes, no?  
-Eso sí, pero... - Setsuna se enserio un poco - es la primera vez que me pongo así...jamás pierdo el control, solo cuando... - le miro - en la pelea.  
-Eso se vio - Paul suspiro y miro el trofeo - bien, quedatelo tu.  
-No, no puedo! Es tuyo!  
-Vamos, lucira bien en tu departamento  
Setsuna dudo un momento, pero se acerco, Paul igualmente y entonces, al tomar el trofeo, sus manos se tocaron. Rapidamente se separaron.  
-Lo siento! - Setsuna retrocedio - no fue mi intención  
-No, disculpame a mi - Paul se volvio hacia otro lado - solo que... - entonces fruncio el entrecejo. Setsuna lo noto y vio hacia donde estaba la mirada de Paul. 3 haces de luz se dirigían hacia el oeste a gran velocidad.  
-Eso no me gusto - miro a Setsuna - creo que son ellos...que hay importante hay en esa dirección?  
-Nada, solo...Dios! El colegio Juuban!  
-Tenías que mencionarlo - Paul le lanzo el trofeo a Setsuna mientras sacaba algo parecido a un celular - aquí Zero, tenemos problemas!!

Rock platicaba de algunas cosas con Amy, mientras masticaba con gusto un sandwich  
-Realmente, sabes cocinar de forma exquisita.  
-Pero solo hice un sandwich, no tiene mucho chiste.  
-Ah, pero la cantidad y la forma en que se unta la mayonesa o la mostaza no es la misma - sonrio Rock. Amy sonrio algo apenada. Mientras el chico estaba comiendo y platicando, la mente de Amy estaba en otro lado. Especialmente en la plática que había tenido con Serena en la madrugada...

_-Rock no me gusta - Amy se detuvo mientras Serena seguía.  
-Claro que sí, se nota. Acaso no es atractivo?  
-Bueno - Amy bajo la mirada - un poco, y además de que es muy amable.  
-Entonces, que puede salir mal?  
-No somos compatibles, eso se ve a leguas, apenas saca buenas notas y yo soy la primera de la clase.  
-Amy, mi querida Amy - Serena se volvio sonriendole - deja de evadir tus sentimientos.  
-No lo hago!  
-Y que paso con Richard?  
-Richard fue cosa distinta...y jamás funciono.  
-Eso fue porque no le diste una oportunidad, además, Rock es muy distinto a él...no es lo mismo.  
Amy se quedo callada. Entonces apreto una bolsa de papel que tenía entre las manos junto con su maletín.  
-Hice algo más de desayunar, no se porque...  
Serena le guiño el ojo y le tomo el desayuno.  
-Jamás hace daño probar, yo lo se bien y por eso, soy feliz con Darien.  
Amy asintio levemente mientras suspiraba..._

-Realmente somos compatibles?? - Amy volvio a mirarlo. Rock seguía comiendo y a veces se atragantaba sacandole gotas de sudor a Amy. Entonces noto como se quedaba callado mirando las hojas formando un tapete rojizo en el suelo.  
-Se acerca el solsticio de invierno  
-Que??  
-Sí, Solsticio, viene de las palabras griegas, sols que significa diferente y ticio, temporada. Es porque las noches son más largas que los días, y esta diferencia se va acortando conforme que llegamos al equinoccio de primavera, que es el 21 de marzo. Equi, es igual, noccio, lugar...pero la situación es totalmente distinta en el cono sur, por la posición inclinada de la Tierra.. - Rock sonrio haciendo que la voz seria que había tenido se volviera de nuevo chillona - perdón, pero me gusta mucho hacer reflexiones así en mi cabeza, solo me encanta el invierno.  
-Vaya - Amy se había quedado impresionada - como es que no aplicas eso en la clase?  
-No me gusta realmente mostrarlo, prefiero mejor vivir mi existencia, tengo poco tiempo - le guiño el ojo. Amy se quedo callada mientras Rock le entregaba la bolsa de papel.  
-Gracias por la comida - sonrio y se levanto - tengo que irme  
-Espera - Amy se levanto con él - yo...  
-Si??  
-Es..que...quisieras ir conmigo...a... - Amy estaba roja. Rock se rasco la cabeza.  
-Que cosa?  
Amy bajo la mirada apenada. Simplemente nego  
-Nada...no era nada.  
-Vamos, que sucede?? - Rock la miro con atención. Amy levanto la vista cautivada por la sinceridad de aquellos ojos, cuando se escucho un grito.  
-Que fue eso?? - Rock y Amy se volvieron hacia el tejado de la preparatoria, de la cual desprendía una luz enorme, seguido de una explosión.  
-Debe ser un mav... - Rock se callo al ver a Amy - digo, debio ser una tubería de gas, Amy, vete, tengo que ver si alguien salio herido.  
La chica asintio para alivio de Rock, aunque ella igual agradecio el gesto de Rock.  
-Cuídate - le dijo Amy mientras se dirigía fuera del edificio. Rock asintio y gracias a la nube de polvo y nuevas explosiones, saco su comunicador.  
-Aquí X, que diablos sucede??  
-Una gigantesca cantidad de energía emergio de Juuban - se oía la voz de Trebble - dese prisa comandante y deje el romance con esa Seishi.  
-Hey! - Rock exclamo - estoy aquí!  
-X!! - ahora la voz de Zero resono - los Mavericks estan atacando la preparatoria, traten de llevar la batalla lejos de los humanos.  
-Enterado - X corto y acciono su dispositivo mientras entraba a la preparatoria...sin embargo, una persona se había quedado de una pieza al ver todo eso. Amy había vuelto para preguntarle a Rock algo, pero...  
-Lo he visto todo - dijo apenas la chica genio...

-Estas bien mi amor?? - Nicolás había cubierto a Lita cuando se escucho la explosión. Esta asintio.  
-Sí, lo estoy, pero que fue eso?  
-No lo se - Nicolás se levanto - vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!  
-Tengo que ver como estan las chicas! - Lita lo apresuro - tu ve, yo te alcanzo!  
-Segura??  
Lita asintio. Nicolás sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente. Era una oportunidad, no solo para é, sino para los dos. Había que transformarse....

Mina observo pasmada como Tom, ahora convertido en una especie de reploid se movía a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques de un tipo que parecía tener una risa sardonica.  
(Sanae: Sardonica? O_o...  
Ryoga: ejem V_V, risa sardonica, es alguien que parece sonreír todo el tiempo, pero por causas patologicas, como el trismus ocasionado por el tetanos en fase avanzada...sigamos con el fic)  
-Maldito insecto!! - El sujeto le disparaba ráfagas de energía de una especie de espada china - te hare polvo!! Eres un traidor!!  
Tom...o ese maverick no respondía, solo esquivaba los ataques, alejandose de Mina, la cual se hallaba en el suelo, mirando impresionada la escena.  
-Escapa! - entonces escucho la ahora voz siseante y atemorizante de Tom - escapa tonta!  
-Que..Tom, que...  
-ESCAPA O TE MATARAN!!  
Mina trato de levantarse, pero alguien la sujeto de una pierna, cayendo nuevamente al suelo.  
-No escaparas niña! - era un tentáculo proveniente de un Mav que había venido con Tom. Mina saco su pluma de transformación, pero alguien se la arrebato.  
-No necesitarás esto - un sujeto parecido a un mandril gigante, pero robotizado le sonrio - Agile, estupido!! Matala primero a ella!!  
-No antes que este traidor!! - grito el maverick.  
-Te esta distrayendo, matalos a ambos!! - Spark se acerco  
-Esta bien, me quitas la diversión - Agile levanto su sable - IMPULSO WARP!!  
El sable despidio una corriente de energía hacia el cielo y luego cayo como si fuera una cascada. Vile se dio cuenta y literalmente volo hacia donde estaba Mina al tiempo que una tremenda explosión caía sobre el techo de la preparatoria Juuban.

Trebble había abandonado la secundaria y ahora se encontraba saltando de edificio en edificio cuando vio una columna de energía a varias manzanas de donde estaba.  
-Maldición!!  
-No hay tiempo para detenerse - Saturn aparecio trás él y siguio avanzando - tenemos que ayudarlos!  
-Oye, yo soy el dice eso! - Trebble le reclamo mientras le seguía de cerca al tiempo que sacaba el comunicador - aquí Trebble, comandante, vio eso?  
-Si lo vimos - se escucho la voz de Pluto - estamos en camino  
-Vaya - Trebble suspiro - que acaso no hay alguien inmune a las mujeres hoy en día??  
Saturn le miro severamente mientras el Hunter sonreía de salto en salto..

-¡¡¡¡¡Saetas de fuego!!!! - grito Mars mientras disparaba hacia una especie de Pez gato gigante que le lanzaba descargas.  
-No podrás dañarlo con eso - Proto mantenía el escudo en alto dependiendo los ataques - tenemos que usar algo más fuerte para penetrar su escudo electromagnetico  
-No me hables así - Mars exclamo enojada mientras esquivaba los golpes electricos - y me crees una incapaz?  
-No es momento para discutir eso - Proto suspiro. Antes de que Mars dijera algo, una bola de electricidad golpeo a Volt CatFish en la cabeza, dejandolo aturdido.  
-Ya estamos aquí - aparecio Jupiter.  
-Has visto a Bass?  
-Fue por otra ruta, me dijo que sería de utilidad aquí.  
-Esta bien - Proto se volvio hacia Mars - tu acompaña a Bass, yo me quedo con Jupiter.  
Mars fruncio el entrecejo.  
-Que yo que?  
-Que vayas con Bass, por favor  
-Aja, para que te quedes con Li..digo, con Jupiter, eh??  
-De que diablos hablas??!! Esto es una misión!!  
-Aja, si como no - Mars se cruzo de brazos.  
-Raye, deja de actuar infantil!  
-Yo puedo actuar como me de la gana!! Deja de... - entonces Raye se callo y vio a Lita que estaba sorprendida.  
-Como es que... - antes de que dijera algo, una descarga vino sobre ellos, pero por suerte, Proto se adelanto y la detuvo con su escudo.  
-Magnifico - Mars miro furiosa a Proto - acabas de regalarla!!  
-Sino fuera porque eres tan infantil a veces..  
-Tendrán mucho que explicarme!! - grito Jupiter parando en seco a los dos - pero ahora estamos en una pelea!! Así que dejen de pelear ustedes!!  
Proto y Mars se miraron mientras daban un largo suspiro. Jupiter asintio.  
-Así esta mejor, ahora a pelear!!

_¿Porque me lo hizo? ¿Porque ahora? Solo siento su cuerpo encima mio, pese al duro metal, se siente tan cálido, porque? Me traiciono y ahora, me esta protegiendo...porque???  
Esta mañana lo había visto raro, no me había dirigido la palabra, pero varias veces, note como me miraba. Es raro, siento extraño cuando me mira, es tan distinta su forma de ver, a los demás chicos, que te ven como un objeto o indiferente. Él te ve con interés...con verdadeor interes. Puede que quiera ser amable conmigo, pero...me gustaba esa mirada, por esa mirada, confíe en él. Entonces, no se, comence a verlo de forma distinta...había sido luego de la batalla entre Setsuna y Zero. Me había sentido mal porque lo había dejado...fue cuando comprendí que tal vez, había algo más...  
¿Tal vez amor?  
Solo recuerdo que al salir de clases, para el receso, me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo...y me condujo a la terraza...así que si ibamos a hablar en el techo, lo abrazaría y le daria un gran beso, para saber si lo que sentía era cierto....Y no me equivoque...pero...fui traicionada...vilmente traicionada!!  
_-Mina, estas bien?  
La rubia levanto la vista y vio una horripilante mascara con un visor. No podía verle los ojos, solo ese frío vidrio y una voz ronca saliendo de él. No era el mismo Tom el que había confiado esa mañana...el cual había confiado ultimamente.  
-Porque lo hiciste??  
-Yo...  
-Porque lo hiciste???! - lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de Mina - porque??!  
Vile se quedo callado, sin que decir. Entonces fue recordando lo que había pasado ese día...

_Estaba todo planeado, todo era perfecto. Los 3 mavs estaban arriba de la escuela, sin que nadie sospechara, y cuando tuviera a esa scout apresada, la llevaría con Sigma para sacarle el mayor provecho y conseguir información sobre ella y los Hunters. Sin embargo, no se que paso, no lo se, simplemente, al verla, al saludarme, sentí cosas que jamás me habían pasado por la cabeza...lo que los humanos llamarían remordimientos. ¿Pero porque? Era mi misión, esto era una guerra, ella debía morir...  
¿O no?  
Fue cuando bloquee mi cabeza y la lleve arriba. Tan pronto llegamos al techo, ella se acerco y me abrazo, no se porque lo hizo...me beso.  
Sensaciones jamás dichas vinieron a mi, al sentirla tan cerca...sin embargo...tuve que echarlo a perder, como toda mi existencia. Ellos..aparecieron y la capturaron, no bajo mis ordenes, sino las de Agile...yo tambien...había sido traicionado...  
Agile no quería sacarle nada, solo matarla, así que antes de que lo hiciera, me interpuse y comenzo la pelea. Ella vio quien era...  
Ahora sus ojos solo me indican odio, odio hacia mi...me odio a mi mismo, por la forma en que me ven......¿Porque le hice esto? ¿Porque?_

-Deja de ser tan sentimental - se escucho cuando Vile salio disparado hacia atrás y se estrellaba contra el suelo del lugar, que estaba destrozado, gracias a los tentaculos de L. Octopus. Mina levanto la vista y vio a ese Maverick de la sonrisa, apuntarle con el sable - bien, es hora de matarte!  
-NO LO HARAS!! - Vile aparecio por un lado empujandolo. Agile se recupero en el aire y se coloco frente a su antiguo camarada, pero Spark Mandrill le propino un rapido puñetazo mandandolo a volar.  
-Que haces idiota?!! He soportado tus tonterías, pero esto es el colmo!!  
-No vas a tocarla, ese no era el trato! - Vile se levanto del golpe  
-Yo no hice ningun trato, jamás lo hago! - Agile comenzo a reírse de forma maníatica - me alegrara decirle al señor Sigma que acabe con dos cucarachas!  
-Eso veremos - Vile saco su blaster. Entonces Agile levanto su sable y con rapidez, creo una corriente de aire que lo mando a volar. Vile trato de atacar, pero los tentaculos de L. Octopus volvieron a detenerlo.  
-Tu no - se volvio hacia Mina que estaba desconcertada - ella primero!!  
-Noooooo!!! - Vile grito generando una explosión de energía mandando a volar a Spark y Octopus, giro y se apoyo en el suelo, al ver el destello del arma de Agile.

_"Tengo que llegar, tengo que salvarla, no se porque, pero tengo que hacerlo!! Aun a costa de mi vida!!!!!!"_

Vile utilizo su dash a la máxima potencia y se lanzo sobre Mina que se reclino esperando lo peor.

¡IMPULSO WARP!

Un casco salio volando por los aires...  
Una enorme explosión sacudio nuevamente el complejo. Bass casí cayo por las escaleras, pero logro sujetarse de una rendija que colgaba.  
-Esto va a matarme - se dijo mientras de un salto recuperaba la vertical. Entonces diviso una ventana y de una patada salio por lo que quedaba de ella y girando en el aire, salto a la guardilla del techo de la escuela....solo para ver a Agile con el sable totalmente desconcertado.  
-Que...como pudo...  
Bass se volvio hacia donde veía Agile y vio a Mina, sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte de alguien.  
-Tom, Tom!! - sollozaba - no te mueras!!!! No lo hagas!!!  
Bass estaba desconcertado, fue cuando noto el casco de Vile a varios metros de ellos, totalmente destrozado.  
-Santo Dios...él..la protegio... - dijo. Agile lo noto y se volvio hacia él. Rapidamente guardo el sable.  
-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI! - exclamo furioso - Launch Octopus, VoltCatfish, Spark Mandril, larguemonos de aquí!!  
Al instante, Agile desaparecio en un rayo de energía, seguido de 3 presencias más que salieron disparadas hacia el cielo. Bass se acerco rapidamente hacia Mina. Entonces vio el rostro del sujeto, que era pelo castaño, pero su cara estaba llena de heridas e hilos de sangre.  
-Ayudalo, por favor!! - Mina miro suplicante al Hunter. Bass asintio y activo rapidamente su rayo curativo, pero luego de unos minutos, vio que las heridas no parecían cerrar.  
-No, esto no puede ser...  
-Que..que sucede? - Mina lo miro pasmada - que esta pasando?  
-No funciona...no esta funcionando!  
-Eso es imposible, eso siempre funciona!!! - Mina estaba histerica - tiene que curarlo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Esta muy mal herido, mi rayo solo puede curar en ciertos niveles..él...  
-NO!! - Mina lo abrazo - Tom, lucha, por favor!!  
Entonces varias presencias más aparecieron trás ellos.  
-Bass, se fueron todos los mavericks - era X seguido de Sailor Mars, Proto y Jupiter - porque...oh Dios...  
Bass se volvio hacia X que estaba pálido. Bass asintio y se volvio hacia Mina que trataba de reanimar a Vile. Mars y Jupiter rapidamente se acercaron.  
-Es Tom!! - dijo desconcertada Jupiter.  
-No, era Vile - Bass suspiro - un viejo enemigo nuestro. Parece que era un espía despues de todo.  
Mars se volvio hacia Proto que igualmente asintio.  
-Eso no importa!! - Mina lo miro - no...  
-No...llores... - murmuro Vile. Mina se detuvo y vio al chico que tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, que estaban manchadas de sangre - estare..bien.  
-Eso no es cierto!!  
-Disculpa...el...haber...te...engañado...quería...hacer...misión - la voz de Vile ahora era casí inaudible - pero...no pude...yo....no se...  
-No sabes?  
-Que...siento...solo se...que quería...proteg..  
-Protegerla - Mercury aparecio - eso querías.  
Vile asintio y miro a Mina. Los ojos de la chica volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
-No...llores...al menos...descubrí...cosas...contigo.  
-No!! no!! - Mina lo entendio - no te rindas!! Aun tenemos muchas cosas por hacer...juntos!! Fuiste tan lindo conmigo y jamás lo ví hasta ahora!  
-Gracias...por..ello...me...enseñaste...ya..lo más... - Vile se trabo - el...amor.  
Mina comenzo a mover la cabeza negando.  
-No, aun no, aun no...quedate conmigo!!  
Una mano de Vile se elevo, llena de líquido lubricante y sangre, le toco la mejilla a Mina, mientras Tom sonreía...al instante, la mano cayo al suelo con un golpe seco. Mina se quedo callada aguantando el aire, mientras Bass bajaba la cabeza y ponía la mano sobre los ojos de Tom, cerrandolos. Se oyo un sollozo proveniente de Mars, mientras Proto la abrazaba. Mina se quedo ida un instante......  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
X al instante se volvio y salio corriendo del lugar. Mercury trato de alcanzarlo, pero fue tarde.  
-Dejalo - Proto la miro mientras abrazaba a Mars que seguía llorando - necesita estar solo.  
-No puedo hacerlo - Mercury nego con la cabeza - no más sabiendo quien es...  
Proto fruncio el entrecejo mientras Amy salia tras X a gran velocidad. Se volvio hacia Mina que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Vile. Al instante, Zero, Pluto, Trebble y Saturn hicieron su aparición.  
-Que fue lo que paso aquí? - pregunto Zero y luego noto la escena - Vile!  
-Es una larga historia comandante - Bass se volvio hacia su jefe - una larga historia...

Fin del capítulo


	23. Chapter 23

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 23: Descubrimientos.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

Bass cubrio con su capa lo que quedaba de Vile, mientras sacaba un cable de su sistema neural y lo insertaba en su guante. Mina sollozaba en un rincón de la escuela abrazada a Sailor Jupiter. Zero comentaba algo con Pluto mientras Saturn y Trebble vigilaban los alrededores.  
-Se oyen sirenas - se volvio Saturn - será mejor irnos.  
-No hay muertos - Proto aparecio seguido de Mars - solo algunos heridos  
-Sino hubiera sido por nosotros - aparecieron los 3 Knigths - alcanzamos a crear un escudo alrededor de los salones.  
-Será mejor irnos - Zero hablo y vio a Bass. Este asintio y hablo por su guante.  
-Mandar dañado - dijo - ahora Iris.  
Un rayo de energía paso del guante a Vile, el cual brillo un instante y desaparecio.  
-Que hicieron? - pregunto Jupiter  
-Se los contaremos despues - Zero miro a Pluto - es hora de hablar.  
-Bien - Trebble ajusto algo en su casco - agarranse de las manos como dice la canción, sera un viaje movido.  
Todos se vieron extrañados, pero sin chistar, se tomaron, incluyendo a Mina que lloraba en voz baja y desaparecieron....

X corría a gran velocidad por los edificios, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Finalmente, se detuvo en lo que parecía uno especialmente alto.  
-Maldición!! - exclamo mientras disparaba con su cañon de plasma a todas direcciones, haciendo pedazos el suelo - maldición!!!!  
Luego de unos minutos, cayo al suelo de rodillas, llorando fuertemente, mientras miraba sus manos.  
-Porque, porque ocurre esto??! No lo entiendo!!  
-Ni yo, pero así es la vida  
X levanto la vista y vio una figura femenina acercarsele. Se hinco ante él y le sonrio.  
-Mer...cury??  
Ella asintio y sin mas, le dio un fuerte abrazo. X se quedo estático, mientras la joven lo abrazaba con fuerza. Como en un impulso, levanto los brazos y tambien la abrazo.  
-Llora... - escucho la voz dulce de la joven. X asintio y comenzo a sollozar en voz baja, maldiciendo entre dientes. Sin que se diera cuenta, Mercury le retiro el casco y vio, mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad, que era Rock. El mismo cabello azul revuelto. Una mano comenzo a frotarlo delicadamente.  
-Vamos, estoy contigo - le dijo suavemente - llora...  
X siguio llorando, mientras la chica le seguía hablando en tono dulce...

Rush miraba como varias ambulancias y autos patrulla llegaban a lo que era la preparatoria Juuban. Este nego con la cabeza.  
-Veo que Sigma decidio atacar con todo.  
Se volvio y vio a Omega caminar hacia él.  
-Sí, y creo que sabe quienes son todos.  
-Es una lástima que Agile halla perdido esa magnífica oportunidad, deshacerse de un traidor y de una Scout.  
Rush miro fríamente a su alter-ego. Este sonrio.  
-Bien, me retiro...tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Debiste haberlos ayudado.  
-Eso no me corresponde, ya saben cuidarse solos, no? - Omega desaparecio, mientras Rush suspiraba. Levanto su puño.  
-Aquí Rush, Iris, que ha sucedido?  
-Recibí un paquete de Bass, es quien creo es?  
-Sí, trata de ayudarlo.  
-Pero...ese idiota..mato a Zero!!  
-Lo sé, pero ahora ha hecho suficientes méritos para que al menos intentemos algo.  
-No estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero el profesor Cain ya ha comenzado a trabajar en ello.  
-Ok, cambio y fuera - Rush corto comunicación...

Templo Hikawa...  
-Que!!!!!!!!!! - Jupiter casí se cayo de la impresión al ver a su novio, vestido como un Hunter.  
-Hola mi cielo - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al instante, el sonido de una bofetada surco el aire. Nicolás retrocedio bastante dolido.  
-Porque no me lo dijiste!! - Jupiter sollozo - porque?!!  
-Ya tenía una idea, pero quería decirtelo, a su momento.  
-Y para colmo, ustedes dos lo sabían!! - Jupiter se volvio hacia Bruce y Raye que miraban al suelo avergonzados.  
-No era el único - Setsuna interrumpio el coraje de Lita - nosotros tambien nos enteramos apenas ayer.  
Pluto miro a Zero que veía al grupo.  
-Sí, y disculpen no haberlo comentado, pero era necesario aclarar unas cosas.  
-Que no se puede confiar en nadie - dijo Neptune en tono gelido.  
-Pero...  
-Michiru tiene razón - Lita intervino furiosa - confiabamos en ustedes!!  
-Nosotros tambien tenemos culpa - Hotaru hablo y encajando su Silent Grave en el suelo, como dando por terminada la pelea - ya que como ellos, estabamos luchando de esta manera.  
-Pero...  
-Hotaru tiene razón - Serena al fin hablo, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Tuxedo Mask - ellos no tiene la culpa, realmente, solo hacían su trabajo.  
-Cierto - Raye elevo la voz - no son tan malos...como creíamos - miro a Bruce de reojo - nos adelantamos en juzgarlos.  
-Dilo por tu novio - dijo sarcastica Michiru que daba vuelta - me voy, tengo que ver a Haruka.  
Neptune volteo y volvio a ser Michiru con su traje.  
-Ustedes sigan discutiendo esto - Seiya tambien se destranformo - ire a verla.  
-Bien - Raye señalo el templo - entremos, tenemos mucho que hablar.  
-Yo no - Yaten vio a Mina aun llorando desconsolada en un rincón - llevare a Mina a casa.  
-Yo..te acompaño - Sonya aun estaba impresionada por ver quien era Knight Hiller. Este le sonrio levemente y fue hacia donde Mina seguida de Sonya. Zero solo movio la cabeza y se dirigio al Templo...

Mercury seguía acariciando el cabello de Rock mientras notaba como los sollozos iban disminuyendo. Entonces noto como el chico levantaba la cabeza. Vio aquellos ojos azules que le habían cautivado, envueltos aun en lágrimas. Solo sintio como su corazón se aceleraba al ver aquella mirada. Rock parecio notarlo y miro hacia otro lado un momento.  
-Gracias Mercury - dijo seriamente, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas y se levantaba. Ella asintio.  
-Que!! - X noto como la chica tenía su casco entre las manos - tu!!  
Antes de que X hiciera algun comentario, Mercury se quito la tiara de la frente. Al instante, tu transformación se deshizo. X dio un paso atrás, totalmente en shock.  
-No...no puede ser...  
Sailor Mercury..o Amy Mizuno le sonreía de forma tímida.  
-Hola Rock  
-Tu...tu - el chico trago saliva. Amy se acerco y miro la tiara.  
-Gracias por el chip, me ayudo mucho.  
Rock estaba pálido por la sorpresa, comenzo a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza, seguido de un mareo..de repente su vista comenzo a borrarse y solo escucho como Amy gritaba su nombre...al tiempo que todo se volvía oscuridad.

Yaten vio como Mina dormía profundamente en su cama y luego de apagar las luces, cerro la puerta lentamente.  
-Por suerte sus padres no estaban - suspiro Sonya a espaldas del chico. Este le miro seriamente  
-Será mejor irnos...  
Sonya noto como Yaten estaba muy serio, más de lo habitual.  
-Tengo algo en la cara? - el chico noto la mirada de Sonya.  
-No, solo que jamás había visto ese gesto tuyo  
-Que querías? Estoy preocupado - Yaten sonrio levemente - por suerte, nadie salio lastimado, aunque - Yaten se volvio hacia la puerta - las heridas mentales tardan más en cerrar.  
-Eso no es cierto - Sonya suspiro - te olvidas de Tom?  
-Era un maverick..como le dicen esos sujetos..no?  
-Pero salvo a Mina.  
-No justifica sus antiguos pecados  
-Como puedes ser tan frío! - Sonya se molesto con el comentario.  
-Soy realista, no inocente, y puedo suponer que ese tipo les hizo pasar malos momentos en su tiempo, verdad?  
-Pues... - Sonya bajo la mirada triste - sí, muchos.  
-Entonces, no se justifica su muerte?  
-No - la chica nego - jamás se puede justificar una muerte.  
Yaten se quedo callado mientras Sonya le miraba seriamente.  
-Será mejor que vayamos con el grupo...deben estar en el Templo Hikawa - dijo sin más...

Hospital...  
-Lo que suponía - Haruka apreto los puños mientras miraba su yeso - así que eran ellos  
-Sí, así es - Michiru estaba cruzada de brazos, viendo a su amiga. Era extraño, al verla, muchas cosas habían cambiado...incluyendo sentimientos que ella jamás creyo perder. Creo que había comenzado a aceptar la pérdida definitiva de su "mejor amiga".  
-Puedo pasar? - Seiya aparecio y miro a Haruka - como estas?  
-Mejor, gracias... - Tenou sonrio - Michiru me conto que ha pasado.  
-Sí, demasiadas cosas, ahora estamos teniendo una junta en Templo Hikawa  
-Ellos tambien?? - el gesto de Michiru se volvio feroz - pero como...  
-No discutamos, es mejor que veamos que va a pasar.  
-Yo tambien quiero ir - Haruka se levanto, apoyandose con un bastón que había a lado de su cama.  
-Pero, aun no te dan de alta  
-No importa, si me quedo más aquí - Haruka se sento en la cama mientras se ponía su chaqueta - no sabre que rayos sucede.  
Seiya miro a Michiru, que asintio y ambos comenzaron a ayudar a Haruka a caminar...

Templo Hikawa...  
Lita estaba al pie del árbol de cerezos del templo, cruzada de brazos y mirando el cielo de Tokio. Estaba furiosa con ellos, especialmente con...  
-Amor?  
-No me hables así - Lita apreto la mandíbula. Nicolás se encontraba al otro lado del árbol - porque no me lo dijiste??  
-Porque...no quería involucrarte...no sabía que tú...  
-Que yo era una Scout! - Lita elevo la voz - al saberlo, hubiera confiado en tí mi secreto!!  
-Como Bruce y Raye?  
-No me hables de esos dos - Lita se separo del árbol - ya no se ni en quien confiar.  
Nicolás se volvio, mirando su espalda. Su cabello se ondulaba ante el viento. Jamás la había visto tan furiosa, tan molesta. Era un aspecto que jamás había visto de ella...  
-Que puedo hacer - se pregunto. Opto por quedarse observandola, en silencio...

-Eh... - Rock abrio los ojos lentamente. Un cielo azulado aparecio frente a él...seguido de una borrosa cara que parecía sonreírle.  
-Rock?  
-Amy? - Rock sonrio levemente mientras notaba como su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de la joven - entonces...  
-Sí - la chica asintio - soy ella.  
-Y tu sabes quien soy...cierto?  
Amy asintio mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Este sintio una descarga que lo hizo temblar. La chica parecio notarlo y solo sonrio...

Hotaru se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de Raye, preparando unas bebidas, cuando aparecio Peter, que sin mas, tomo una de las bandejas.  
-Vaya, desde cuando te volviste tan amable??  
-Hmmm, será desde que me conozco?  
-Siempre tan simpático - sonrio Hotaru - entonces sabías quien era desde el principio?  
-No, desde mucho antes - Peter movio la cabeza ante el cejo fruncido de Hotaru - je, en realidad, tenía sospechas, los cuales me pregunto porque no nota el resto de la gente. Este siglo XXI es muy distraído. Solo con ponerte una capa o un traje de marinero con superminifalda ya uno piensa que se ve distinto.  
Hotaru se sonrojo ante el comentario.  
-Ante lo cual quiero preguntar, porque diablos usan esa minifalda?? Acaso no les da verguenza?  
-Lo dices como si fueras un morboso - Hotaru lo miro seriamente.  
-No, solo tengo curiosidad...no creo que ese traje les ayude mucho para aguantar una pelea.  
-No lo creo, "el que tiene hambre, en pan piensa".  
-Graciosa - Peter tomo las bandejas - vamos, nos esperan...a proposito, tienes bonitas piernas.  
Hotaru se puso roja y casí le lanzo un cuchillo al chico, pero este había ya salido...

-Crees que sea bueno dejarlos solos? - Raye salio con Bruce, mientras Pluto y Zero seguían platicando sobre la historia de cada clan.  
-Vamos, que puede pasar? Que al regresar, los veamos en pleno affaire?  
-Tonto - sonrio Raye y se sento en el piso del templo. Bruce la imito y ambos, vieron hacia el cielo que atardecía.  
-Será mejor esperar a los demás, para hablar de esto, realmente, creo que nadie ha aceptado lo que ha pasado.  
-Salvo nosotros - Bruce miro a Raye.  
-Es porque llevamos algun tiempo, inclusive, una pareja como Nicolás y Lita no lo vieron bien. Siguen peleandose afueras del templo - Raye noto la mirada de Bruce y le guiño el ojo - sí, somos pareja, algun problema???  
-Eh, no - Bruce nego con la cabeza y siguio viendo el cielo con gesto serio. Raye se inclino, tomo el brazo de Bruce y lo puso encima de su hombro.  
-Vamos, que tengo que hacerlo yo todo?  
Bruce contesto con un gruñido y Raye noto como incrementaba el abrazo. Ella lo vio como un "no".  
-A proposito, donde estaran Rock y Amy, crees que se encuentren bien?  
-Espero que sí, mi hermano es muy emotivo con esto de morir...aun no lo asimila bien...  
-Vamos, Amy sabra como animarlo...  
-Bailar??  
-No lo creo, ella no es así, pero Rock no lo creo...se nota que sabe bailar.  
-Sí, así es..  
-Y tu??  
-Eh...yo no bailo - Bruce miro para otro lado - no me gusta.  
-Bueno, eso veremos..  
-Como que veremos??  
Raye solo le guiño de forma pícara...

Videobar "Neon Nights".  
Amy y Rock bailaban sobre un tapete de música mientras la gente le aplaudía. Amy estaba absorta, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música, pero era la primera vez, que un videojuego le presentaba dificultad, especialmente, porque sus movimientos no eran como los de Rock, que aparte de tener una agilidad increíble, tambien conservaba el ritmo. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera sentido algo apenada, pero las miradas del chico, le infundían confianza. Entre tanto, Rock estaba contento, bailando y observando a Amy. Jamás la había visto tan activa y tan fresca...tan hermosa.  
-Esto es un sueño - se dijo - como puede ser ella..ser una...scout? Y más! Estar...conmigo...  
La canción acabo, y mientras se registraban los puntos logrados por los combos de pasos, un caluroso aplauso no se hizo esperar.  
-Uff - Amy sonrio tomando aire - estoy cansada.  
-Vamos - Rock señalo una mesa del Videobar a lo que Amy asintio.  
-Uff, me hacía falta - Rock se sento suspirando mientras otra pareja se subía al tapete - gracias por aceptar venir.  
-Al contrario, jamás me había divertido así, es la primera vez - dijo la chica tímidamente - y jamás había conocido tan buen bailarín.  
-Ah, no es para tanto - Rock se rasco la cabeza apenado - solamente me dejo llevar. Además, no creí que aceptaras, suelo venir aquí cuando me siento algo deprimido.  
-Sabes que me gusta esa reacción tuya?  
Tanto Rock como Amy se quedaron callados con esa frase. El primero por haber escuchado esa frase y la segunda por haberla dicho. Se quedaron un rato callados, viendo más a los que bailaban.  
-Bueno - Rock agito la cabeza - basta de esperar...Amy, yo...  
-Si? - ella elevo la vista. Rock nego con la cabeza y las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. Amy se inclino y tomo la mano de Rock. El lo noto, pero solo bajo la vista.  
-Sabes quien soy, verdad?  
Amy asintio.  
-Y tu eres..?  
Amy asintio sonriendo a medias.  
-Pero eso no es lo más importante ahora...  
-Entonces???  
Solo fueron cuestión de minutos para que ambos se acercaran uno al otro, para...  
-Les sirvo algo?  
Amy y Rock se separaron todo sonrojados mientras el mesere los miraba extrañado....

Templo Hikawa...  
Nicolás estaba sentado en las escalinas del templo, cerca de donde Lita seguía recargada en el árbol, cruzada de brazos y aun sin mirar al chico. Nicolás suspiro y vio como la noche ya caía en la ciudad, cuando escucho un sollozo. Levanto la vista y se volvio hacia Lita, pero ella parecía en la misma posición.  
-Tal vez fue mi imaginación - penso, pero entonces, noto como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía.  
-Lita???  
La susodicha no contesto, el sollozo se hizo un poco más fuerte y entonces noto como algo iluminaba el rostro de la joven. Nicolás se levanto.  
-Acaso estas...  
La chica nego y se dio media vuelta, pero Nicolás se interpuso.  
-Lita, que sucede???  
Ella seguía negando con la cabeza baja, pero oía como parecía casparrear.  
-Nada, solo quiero...  
Pero el chico se acerco y le levanto la cara delicadamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban anegados.  
-Mi amor...que sucede???  
-Te vas a ir cierto?  
-Irme?  
-Sí, irte como todos, como mi... - Lita comenzo a llorar con fuerza - como mi ex, como todos!  
-Eso no es cierto, no voy a irme!  
-Claro que sí, por eso estoy furiosa contigo!!!! no lo entiendes?!!  
Nicolás trago saliva. Lo que había hablado una vez con Rock, era cierto...sin embargo...  
-Te irás, siempre se... - Lita se desconcerto al sentir el abrazo del joven. Elevo la vista y vio el gesto sonriente del chico.  
-No, no me ire, quien dice que lo hare?  
-Pero...tú...  
-Soy un Hunter, pero puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.  
-Es que...  
-Tienes mi palabra Lita, no me ire de tu lado.  
-Las personas cambian, los sentimientos cambian - Lita se dio la vuelta.  
-Pero las promesas no.  
-No quiero que lo prometas.  
-Porque temes que no la pueda cumplir?  
Lita asintio  
-Así es, así que no digas eso, solo dime si me quieres.  
-Sí, si te quiero... - Nicolás sonrio - pero tambien tienes mi promesa.  
-En serio?  
-En serio...te amo.  
-Yo tambien te amo - Lita lo abrazo con fuerza. Mientras, dos figuras parecían observarlos.  
-Que lindo - Sonya puso ojos de *_* - no te parece romántico?  
-Mas bien cursí a matar - Yaten suspiro - vamos, hay que dejarlos solos o me van a matar de la diabetes.  
Sonya asintio mientras daba la vuelta, pero adivinaba lo que seguiría a continuación...un beso bajo las estrellas.

Crown...  
-No puedo creer que quieras venir al Crown a estas horas - Seiya suspiro mientras Haruka se había montado en una máquina para coches. Andrew solo sonrio.  
-Vamos, no es tan malo, además, extrañaba a mi mejor cliente, junto con Mina en esa máquina.  
-Andrew, tu tan buena gente - Seiya se encogio de hombros y vio a Michiru sentada en una mesa, frente a un helado que parecía estar derritiendose.  
-No te lo vas a comer???  
-Eh? - Michiru desperto de su ensueño. Seiya estaba frente a ella sonriendole - sí, solo me quede pensando.  
-Acaso algun día podre el centro de tus sueños linda?  
-Deja eso, no estoy de humor - Michiru miro para otro lado algo molesta. Seiya solo puso una mueca mientras probaba algo del helado - te estas perdiendo algo delicioso, creeme.  
Michiru solo suspiro, tomo la otra cucharilla y lo probo.  
-Sí, esta rico...gracias por invitarmelo.  
-Los helados y las joyas son buenos amigos de las chicas.  
-En mí caso, los helados me hacen engordar - Michiru comenzo a comerlo.  
-Pues es mejor, así ningun chico te hace caso y tendría el camino libre.  
-Seiya ¬¬...  
-Vale, vale, bromeo...disculpa ya presionarte con eso, será mejor que te deje sola.  
-No - Michiru le tomo la mano - ya...no quiero estar sola, ok? Ya suficiente tengo con lo que me ha pasado.  
Seiya iba a decir algo, pero se sento, tomando la cucharilla y dandosela a Michiru.  
-Seiya, ya no soy una niña ¬¬.  
-Vamos, por favor.  
Michiru aguanto una palabra y le dio una rapida mordida. Seiya sonrio.  
-Así me gusta, buena niña, buena niña.  
-Seiya...te estas pasando.  
-Lo sé, pero así soy, que querías? Con una palabra, puedes correrme.  
-No quiero.  
-En serio?? Solo dí "vete" y me voy.  
-No - Michiru nego sabiendo a donde iba esa conversación - solo sigamos comiendo.  
-Esta bien, pero te pierdes de esta oportunidad. Ya no la volveras a tener.  
Michiru asintio, aunque en el fondo, deseaba lo contrario...

_Cómo me apena  
El verte llorar  
Toma mi mano  
Siéntela.  
Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,  
No llores más aquí estoy.  
Frágil te ves  
Dulce y sensual,  
Quiero abrazarte y te protegeré,  
Esta fusión es irrompible,  
No llores más, aquí estoy.  
En mí corazón  
Tú vivirás,  
Desde hoy será  
Y para siempre amor.  
En mi corazón  
No importa que dirán,  
Dentro de mí estarás siempre.  
No pueden entender  
Nuestro sentir,  
Ni confiarán  
En nuestro proceder,  
Sé que hay diferencias  
Mas por dentro  
Somos iguales tú y yo.  
En mí corazón  
Tú vivirás,  
Desde hoy será  
Y para siempre amor.  
No escuches ya más  
Qué pueden saber  
Si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
Entenderán  
Lo sé  
Tal vez el destino  
Te hará pensar  
Mas la soledad  
Tendrás que aguantar  
Entenderán  
Lo sé,  
Lo haremos muy juntos pues  
En mi corazón  
Créeme que tú vivirás  
Estarás dentro de mí  
Hoy y por siempre amor.  
Tú en mi corazón (sé, en mi corazón)  
No importa que dirán (no sufras mas)  
Dentro de mí estarás siempre.  
Siempre  
Aquí siempre  
Para ti estaré siempre  
Siempre y por siempre.  
Sólo mira a tu lado,  
Sólo mira a tu lado,  
Sólo mira a tu lado  
Yo estaré siempre._

Amy y Rock caminaban por lo que era un parque, cerca del Templo Hikawa.  
-Ya es tarde, creen que se pregunten que estuvimos haciendo?? - Amy miro a Rock. Este solo sonrio.  
-Pues tiene algo de malo lo que hicimos??  
-Pues nada...solo falto el...besarnos, no? - Amy se sonrojo. Rock se detuvo un momento.  
-Pasa algo??  
Rock asintio y señalo varios arboles frente a él. Amy lo siguio, mientras el chico sacaba algo parecido a un transmisor.  
-Aquí X, que sucede?  
-Veo que al fin encendiste el comunicador - era la voz de Zero - reporta  
-Estoy bien - X miro a Amy - Mercury me acompaña.  
-Me lo imaginaba pequeño saltamontes, ese es mi compañero.  
-Comandante, por favor - Rock se sonrojo.  
-Vaya, tenías que pensar como hombre - se escucho una voz de mujer.  
-Ahh, mira quien lo dice comandante, así que esta bien acompañado.  
-Deja de bromear con eso - Zero casparreo nervioso - bien, estamos todos reunidos en el Templo Hikawa, los esperamos, no tarden demasiado en su cita.  
-Comandante ¬¬..  
-Bromeo X, cambio y fuera.  
-Cambio y fuera - Rock suspiro. Amy lo miraba divertida - cual es la broma?  
-La cara que tenías, te veías lindo.  
-Amy, por favor - se sonrojo.  
-Bromeo, aunque no retiro lo dicho.  
-Bien, bien...entonces...un beso antes de ir?  
-Claro, no sería mala idea - Rock se acerco, pero al instante, una explosión sacudio los alrededores.  
-Diablos!! - Rock se volvio - acaso jamás van a dejarme tranquilo  
Amy saco su computadora y calculo la localización de donde provenía el humo.  
-Esta a unos 500 metros por allí  
-Bien, y que esperamos - Rock al instante se volvio X. Amy se transformo en Mercury - primero usted madam.  
Mercury asintio, pero tomo a X de la mano y salieron disparados al lugar.

Templo Hikawa...  
-Investigamos??  
-No, no es necesario - Nicolás bajo los omniculares - parece que la parejita del año ya fue.  
-Amy y Rock? - Lita sonrio - vaya, quien lo diria...se habían tardado.  
-Bastante, al menos algo bueno salio de todo esto.  
-Insinuas que lo nuestro...  
-Casí nos volamos la cabeza con esto - Nicolás sonrio nerviosamente. Lita iba a decir algo, cuando Serena y Darien aparecieron en un convertible rojo.  
-Así que estos son los famosos Hunters - una gata con media luna aparecio  
-Uaa - Nicolás miro desconcertado al animal - esa cosa habla???  
-Esta cosa se llama Luna - dijo algo molesta Serena - es nuestra guardiana, junto con Artemis  
-El cual soy yo - Artemis, un gato blanco con media luna dorada aparecio ahora - bien, Serena nos ha contado parte de la historia en el trayecto, queremos escuchar el resto.  
-Ahora mismo estan conferenciando Pluto y Zero adentro - Nicolás señalo el templo - si nos hace el favor de acompañarnos.  
Los presentes asintieron, mientras caminaban, Nicolás miro a Lita.  
-Cuando los chicos vean dos gatos parlantes, gritaran  
-Eso no es nada nuevo, mira que tener 5 chicos del futuro y que son biodroides.  
-Je, muy graciosa - Nicolás puso una mueca. Lita sonrio divertida y tomo del brazo a su novio...

Rush y otra figura aparecían en lo alto de un edificio, viendo aun como varios tractores removían los escombros en la preparatoria Juuban.  
-Parece que las vacaciones invernales se adelantaron - Rush miro a su compañero, que vestía una armadura verde, tipo de un felino.  
-Sí, ya lo creo, al menos estoy listo...esa pierna me daba muchos problemas.  
-Te dije que tus implantes organicos no eran los correctos, pero jamás has hecho caso.  
-Vamos, no me lo recuerdes y ahora?  
-Sigma comenzara su ofensiva con esto, perdio uno de sus lugartenientes.  
-No creí que Vile fuera a hacer eso.  
-Nadie lo creía...el amor puede ser un arma muy peligrosa Tango.  
-Sí, un arma de dos filos... - Tango miro a Rush - bien amigo, nos presentamos en ese templo con ellos?  
-No, haremos las cosas a nuestro modo, y si la situación amerita...  
-Entendido, a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado...será mejor irnos, hay que reportar a Iris.  
-Sí, estara furiosa ahora que Pluto se ha quedado con Zero.  
-Cuando apostamos a que no?  
-Hmmm, que tal un helado?  
-Trato hecho - Tango sonrio y desaparecio en un rayo de luz. Rush solo movio la cabeza y tambien desaparecio..

Fin del capítulo


	24. Chapter 24

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 24: Cantares  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

_-No te vayas Tom  
-Tengo que hacerlo, mi misión y mi vida, ya no pueden seguir aquí.  
-Tom, por favor!!  
-Lo siento Mina...  
Una luz cayo del cielo, desintegrando al chico..._

-NOOOOO! - Mina se levanto. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, mientras miraba a todos lados.  
-Estoy en mi habitación - penso mientras se tocaba la cabeza - como llegue aquí??  
Entonces levanto la vista, y vio en una esquina, una libreta. Sus ojos volvieron a anegarse.  
-No, no es un sueño - comenzo a llorar, mientras se encogía para recoger sus piernas - él...murio...  
Mina volvio a mirar la libreta....eran los apuntes que le había prestado hace tiempo...

_-No puedo creer que no sepas nada de historia - Tom salio del aula seguido de Mina. Esta solo suspiro, mientras en sus manos, traía un examen, que decía 45.  
-No es justo, es que me revuelve la revolución francesa con la guerra de independencia de EUA, porque tenemos que estudiar eso?  
-Porque es parte de nuestro pasado, es lo que nos hace como somos - dijo Tom. Mina puso una mueca.  
-Prefiero la historia japonesa.  
Tom sonrio levemente y señalo un aula vacía. Mina lo siguio y ya adentro, Tom saco una libreta, de su mochila.  
-Y esto que es?  
-Son mis apuntes, si quieres saber de cualquier cosa, solo echales un vistazo.  
Mina parpadeo y abrio la libreta. Vio con sorpresa, como parecía estar llena de cuadros sinopticos.  
-Guau - comenzo a hojearla - esta mucho mejor que el libro de historia.  
-Vamos, no es para tanto, me fascina la historia...  
-Lo veo, lo veo.  
-Mira, el chiste de la historia, es saber que ocurrio en cada momento, y conectarlo...es como una canción.  
-Una canción?  
-Sí, es un buen ejemplo, se que te gusta cantar, verdad?  
-Claro, me fascina!! Quería ser cantante, pero...  
-Pero?  
-Erh...asuntos personales me lo impidieron.  
-Ya veo - Tom se puso pensativo - la historia es igual...solo es ubicarla en cada hecho, como ubicas una parte de la canción...por ejemplo...la revolución francesa, en tu examen, la ubicas antes de la independencia de EUA... - Tom afino la voz - **y tambien soñe que si he de triunfar, mi orgullo aferrado, tendre que superar...una vez soñe, que en algun lugar, yo podría ser alguien, si lograse amar**  
-Esta mal la canción - objeto Mina - lo que cantaste primero, va después.  
-Exacto - le guiño el ojo - ahora si la cantara al revés.  
-Ya veo - sonrio la chica - parece fácil.  
-Es fácil, solo es cuestión de ubicarnos...es todo...**Una vez ví, que todo era irreal, y aunque fuese un sueño, te sentía junto a mí, se que estas allí, que te encontrare...aunque tarde una vida, yo jamás renunciare!**  
-Vaya - Mina estaba sorprendida - cantas bien.  
-Erh - Tom bajo la mirada - ese no es el punto, solo trata de ponerle cascabel al gato.  
-Cascabel al gato?  
-Significa asignarle una cualidad a una cosa en específico, para que lo identifiques más...por ejemplo, puedes decir que el icono de la independencia fue Washington, con él, sabiendo lo que hizo, sabrás como fue todo, y que murio en 1799, así que no pudo participar en la revolución francesa, ya que fue 10 años antes y su icono, es la Bastilla.  
-Vaya - Mina vio con nuevos ojos los apuntes - sí, aquí lo tienes, bien marcado...es como organizar tu ropa por colores o temporadas.  
-Más o menos, pero esa es la idea.  
-Hmmm, si entiendo, Washington vivio sobre todo en 1776, cuando se redacto la carta de independencia de EUA, y combatio a los ingleses, que a su vez, tuvieron de enemigos a los franceses, que más tarde, hicieron su revolución, teniendo como icono, la bastilla y... - Mina se callo. Miro a Tom que le sonreía.  
-Lo ves? Eres inteligente, solo que te bloqueas, procura siempre estar relajada, eso ayuda mucho en un examen o participación.  
Mina miro a Tom un momento y luego lo abrazo con fuerza.  
-Gracias, gracias! - dijo emocionada. Tom estaba algo apenado.  
-Erh, no es para tanto, solo procura relajarte...es todo..._

-Tom - Mina bajo la mirada, mientras apretaba la libreta contra su pecho - porque tuvo que pasar esto, porque???

X y Mercury llegaron a lo que había causado la explosión. Por suerte, los últimos eventos habían distraído demasiado a la población para tomar en cuenta un "simple meteoro".  
..O sera lo que ellos pensaban...  
-Que es eso?? - Mercury vio una esfera metálica, color plateada, que estaba enmedio de un gran cráter. En un costado, tenía un símbolo extraño, que ya antes había visto.  
-Es de los Mavericks - musito X viendola con los ojos pérdidos - demonios, no creí que lo volvieran a hacer  
-De que hablas?  
-En su momento lo sabrás - X la cargo - vamos, tengo que llevarla con los demás.  
Mercury asintio, pero entonces, noto como su arete parpadeaba. Lo encendio, apareciendo su visor rastreador.  
-Tenemos problemas - murmuro mientras se colocaba frente a X. Este asintio mientras le lanzaba el comunicador a su compañera.  
-Será mejor que actives la batiseñal - sonrio - necesitaremos ayuda.

-Tenemos problemas!!! - exclamo Nicolás entrando seguido de Lita a la sala del templo Hikawa - hay una señal de emergencia de Rock y Amy.  
-Vaya - Zero se levanto - tan rápido quieren acción.  
-Bien - Setsuna lo imito - al fin, pelearemos juntos.  
Ambos asintieron, mientras miraban a los chicos.  
-Preparense, veremos que tan bien peleamos Hunters y Seishis.  
-PERVERTIDO!!!!!!! - se escucho una explosión seguida del grito. Todo mundo se asomo por el pasillo y vieron a Peter estrellado contra una de las paredes. Atrás de él, aparecio Hotaru, con una bata de baño.  
-Idiota! - le grito pateandolo - acaso no oíste que iba a bañarme?!  
-No...fue..mi culpa - dijo apenas el chico - de que...tengas la voz de niña..  
-SOY UNA ADOLESCENTE! - Hotaru lo pateo de nuevo en el estomágo. Solo se escucho un mugido de queja.  
-Creo que aun nos faltara para que seamos un equipo - bajo la cabeza Paul. Setsuna asintio..

-Cuantos registras??  
-25, más dos presencias bastante fuertes - murmuro Mercury revisando con su Scanner.  
-Gracias, estos chicos saben el patrón del mio, así que realmente no se cuantos son cuando aparecen.  
-Entiendo - sonrio Mercury. Entonces sintio la mano de Rock tomando la suya por debajo. La chica se sonrojo.  
-Pensaste una vez estar en una situación así conmigo?  
-Bueno, la hemos estado - la Sailor sonrio - cuando jugamos ajedrez, recuerdas?  
-A lo cual - X saco su cañon de blaster - te gusto?  
-Mucho, la pase muy bien contigo.  
-Gracias - X se sonrojo - fue un placer.  
-No - Mercury sonrio - el placer es todo mio...Niebla de Mercurio!! Estalla!!  
Una repentina neblina cubrio todo el campo de batalla. Los renegados se desconcertaron.  
-Rayos, sabían que estabamos aquí - se escucho una voz ronca que emitía fuego de su cabeza - ataca Toxic Seahorse!  
-No tienes que decirmelo - susurro otra voz - adelante tropas!!  
Los renegados se lanzaron sobre el centro del campo, pero fueron recibidos por varios disparos de blaster que los paro en seco.  
-Muy listos - el alce de fuego sonrio - pero no demasiado para mí!! Cortina de fuego!!  
Elevo ambas manos y una corriente roja rodeo la neblina, haciendo que se dispersara. Sin embargo, el campo estaba vacío.  
-Donde se fueron?? - exclamo . Entonces se escucho una risa y al instante, una figura aparecio en lo alto, pateandolo mientras cargaba a una chica en brazos.  
-Eres demasiado lento - sonrio el Hunter depositando a Mercury en el suelo.  
-Eso lo veremos X! - Toxic se repuso y comenzo a girar su cabeza - Acid Blast!  
-Mi turno! - Mercury se levanto - Burbujas de Mercurio!  
-Noo!! - X trato de detenerla - no puedes parar ese ataque!!  
Pero fue tarde, las burbujas se desvanecieron en el acido y este golpeo directamente a Mercury en el brazo.  
-Argh!! - la chica cayo al suelo mientras X se acercaba  
-Estas bien??  
-Me esta quemando el brazo! - Mercury vio como el traje de sailor se derretía y como su piel se iba tornando con ampollas. X se volvio furioso para derribarlo, pero aparecio una bola de fuego que lo mando a volar lejos.  
-X!! - Mercury vio como su compañero se estrellaba contra varios árboles. Se volvio hacia los dos Mavericks que le sonreían.  
-Veo que te quedaste sola - dijo complacido Toxic - no te preocupes, pronto te unirás con el.  
Mercury trato de levantarse, pero el dolor de la quemadura la estaba mareando.  
-Muere pequeña molestia! - exclamo Flame Stag levantando su puño, cuando un rayo de plasma emergio tras la chica, golpeando al maverick.  
-No le harás absolutamente nada - X se acerco tambaleante - antes me matarás a mí que a ella!  
-Eso sera un verdadero placer! - sonrio Toxic lanzando varias capsulas de ácido, pero estas rebotaron en una especie de barrera frente a los dos.  
-Que fue eso?? - Flame se levanto, cuando escucho una canción bastante conocida.  
-Villano, como te atreves a interrumpir la paz y quietud que...  
-Sailor Jupiter, no tenemos tiempo para esas idioteces!  
-Oye! - la chica aparecio en un reflejo trás unos arbustos - con eso siempre iniciamos!!  
-Creo que es hora de cambiar algunas cosas que no cuadran - se escucho otra voz.  
-Cierto - se escucho otra voz más - que tal si ponemos la canción del llanero solitario y gritamos "hayo Silver"?  
-Trebble, eso no es gracioso!  
Los dos mavericks estaban confundidos, mientras X ayudaba a levantar a Mercury.  
-Siempre son así tus amigas??  
-No me veas - la chica se sonrojo - tiendo a hacer a veces lo mismo.  
Justo cuando X iba a decir algo, Flame Stag se adelanto.  
-Ya me hartaron sus tonterías! - el maverick levanto los brazos - Columnas de fuego a mí!!!  
Miles de llamaradas emergieron de sus cuernos de fuego, disparandose hacia el cielo, para luego caer como proyectiles sobre X y Mercury, pero una figura aparecio bloqueando cada ataque con una especie de bastón.  
-Saturn! - sonrio la chica. Su compañera asintio mientras Bass aparecio por un lado y Jupiter por el otro.  
-Como se encuentran?? - el chico examino el brazo de Mercury.  
-Bien, salvo por lo de Amy - sonrio X.  
-Je - Jupiter correspondio el gesto - veo que ya lo sabes.  
-Igual ustedes - Mercury veía como Bass curaba el brazo de la chica. Jupiter asintio, cuando se escucho una explosión. Toxic y Flame luchaban contra Saturn.  
-Y los demás donde estan?? - pregunto X.  
-Aun peleando por el intro de entrada - suspiro Bass - vaya estupidez.  
-Oye, eso es motivante e intimida a los villanos  
-Eh?? - ambos Hunters se miraron y luego vieron a sus respectivas parejas con cierta mirada que hizo que ellas fruncieran el cejo.  
-Acaso nos estan diciendo que estamos locas??  
Antes de que los dos dijeran algo, una nueva explosión sacudio el campo. Saturn salia disparada hacia unos árboles por los ataques de los dos Mavs, pero una figura aparecio salvandola.  
-Creo que debemos dejar esas idioteces - era Trebble - estas bien linda?  
Lo que recibio fue un guamazo en la cabeza con el Grave.  
-Vuelves a decirme así y no te la acabas!!! - Saturn se solto bastante ofendida - te puedo acusar por acoso sexual!  
-Huy que caracter!- contesto el Hunter doliendose de la cabeza  
-BASTA!! - rugio Toxic Sea Horse - esto no es un juego!!  
-Así es - Zero y Pluto aparecieron de la nada frente a ellos - es hora de terminarlo!  
-Eso lo veran - Flame dio la señal, al instante, los renegados se lanzaron sobre ellos. Zero miro a Pluto que asintio.  
-Tiger Buster!  
-Grito Mortal!  
En solo unos segundos, ambos poderes hicieron trizas a los renegados. Los mavericks dieron un paso atrás asustados.  
-Creo que esto aun no acaba - sonrio Zero cargando su blaster - sera mejor que se larguen o los destruíremos.  
-Y díganle que hay una nueva alianza que lo detendra.  
-Ya veo - Flame sonrio - se han unido, eh? Será mas interesante entonces.  
-Acabar con ustedes - Toxic completo la frase - nos veremos en la batalla final!  
Los dos Mavericks desaparecieron en un destello de luz.  
-La batalla final?? - Pluto miro a Zero - de que hablan?  
-Sigma aparecera muy pronto - se escucho la voz de X. Todos voltearon a verlo.  
-Jefe! - se escucho el grito de Proto - venga a ver esto!  
Tanto Hunters como Seishis se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Proto y Mars, ambos hincados ante la extraña esfera, la cual emitía un ligero zumbido, mientras parecía brillar por instantes.  
-Tiene lectura? - Zero lo examino mientras se hincaba.  
-Aproximadamente, comenzo hace 10 minutos, y parece que esta conectada a una mina de hierro en el subsuelo, 3 kms abajo.  
-Eso tengo que verlo - Bass saco un cable de su guante y lo conecto. Luego de unos mins, asintio mirando a sus camaradas.  
-Ha comenzado a enviar una señal muy fuerte, si tratamos de moverla, causaremos un terremoto masivo.  
-Hey, hey! - Jupiter intervino confundida - de que diablos hablan, no entiendo???  
-Simple. Este es un aparato que dispara un poderoso rayo de gravedad, en base al magnetismo de la Tierra.  
-Que cosa? - inclusive Pluto estaba confundida.  
-Parezco entender - Mercury cerro los ojos tocandose la barbilla - este aparato crea un campo electromagnetico, que contrarresta la gravedad en un cierto punto, no?  
Los Hunters asintieron con una sonrisa.  
-Vaya - Bass miro a X - tienes una novia muy inteligente.  
El chico se puso rojo como tomate, y enseño el puño para golpear a su camarada, cuando Trebble levanto la vista.  
-Y creo saber para que es...  
-De que hablas? - Saturn lo volvio a ver. Trebble señalo el cielo. Mercury encendio su visor mientras amplificaba. Luego de unos momentos, se detuvo, al tiempo que un "oh" escapaba de su boca.  
-Que sucede??  
-Hay algo alla arriba - la chica parpadeo - pero no logro ver quien es.  
-Ni yo tampoco - Trebble apago su visor - pero sospecho que es.  
-Una base flotante? - pregunto Pluto. El resto asintio.  
-Esto significa que esta cosa - Raye señalo la esfera - esta ayudando a mantener a flote algo alla arriba??  
-Rayos!! - exclamo Zero - como no me di cuenta antes!! Todo fue un engaño!  
-Que quiere decir mi supremo comandante?  
-Sigma siempre estuvo un paso adelante. Las batallas que tuvimos, solo fueron un momento de distracción, para colocar estos puntos.  
-Que!! Como que distracción!  
-Sí, así es. Mientras peleabamos, ellos colocaban estos puntos para elevar la fortaleza del pillo hasta el cielo. Como no puede usar un estímulo impulsor de calor o energía, ya que sería detectado por alguno de nosotros, uso electomagnetismo, así jamás...  
-Eso significa que nos vieron la cara de chinos - suspiro X golpeando el suelo.  
-Y tiene algo de malo eso? - pregunto Jupiter de forma inocente. Bass asintio.  
-Sigma tiene una posición muy cómoda...así podra atacarnos sin ningun problema...y además, no creo que planee quedarse aquí, debe seguir subiendo.  
-Y sí destruímos esta cosa? - Mars señalo la esfera.  
-No, esta conectada directamente a un yacimiento de hierro, si movemos eso, el electromagnetismo y la tierra de alrededor se alterara y habra un terremoto sobre la ciudad.  
Las chicas se miraron, su cara lo decía todo.  
-Hemos perdido la pelea entonces?  
-No, Sigma ha ganado un poco de tiempo, pero tendremos que pensar como detenerlo...y averiguar la ubicación de esa base.  
-Que tal por el observatorio de la ciudad??  
Los presentes se volvieron hacia Taiki, Seiya, Michiru y Haruka.  
-Veo que llegaron - Zero los miro con recelo.  
-Y escuchamos todo - Haruka veía con molestia a los Hunters - creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, donde esta cabeza de bombón?  
-Con Darien, averiguando algo sobre las profecías en el receptaculo que trajo Rini sobre el Milenio de plata.  
-Taiki - Mercury se adelanto - dijiste el observatorio?  
-Sí, no lo recuerdas? El profesor Uramada podra ayudarnos, iremos a echar un vistazo, tal vez nos de una pista.  
-Parece buena idea - Bass razono - pero si nadie lo ha detectado en estos tiempos, debe tener un sistema de encriptación.  
-De eso me encargo yo - Trebble se cruzo de brazos - hare un dispositivo para que el telescopio no sea engañado, será mejor que el del Monte Palomar en nuestro siglo.  
-Cuanto tiempo te llevara en hacerlo? - pregunto Bass  
-Un par o 3 días, a lo mucho.  
-Esta bien - Zero se adelanto - mientras, arreglaremos algunas diferencias y descansaremos, les parece?  
Haruka iba a decir algo, pero Michiru intervino asintiendo para sorpresa de todos. Pluto sonrio.  
-Sí, esta bien, que tal si vamos al templo y terminamos la charla?  
Ambos grupos asintieron, al tanto se dirigian al templo Hikawa.  
Sin embargo, dos personas se habían quedado.  
-No moriremos, verdad? - Saturn miro a Trebble que recopilaba datos de la esfera magnética.  
-No, para nada - Trebble sonrio - ahora porque ese temor?  
-Lo que dijeron, ese tipo no tiene otro propósito aparte de dominar la Tierra.  
-Así es, como sea quiere destruírnos.  
-Podran detenerlo?  
Trebble fruncio el cejo y miro a Saturn.  
-Hotaru - el chico le hablo por su nombre - porque dices eso? Estamos juntos en esto?  
-Odio admitirlo, pero las últimas batallas, solo hemos sido un estorbo.  
-Claro que no - Trebble le toco el hombro - ha sido todo lo contrario.  
-Peter, no es momento para que seas amable conmigo  
-Yo jamás soy amable - el chico le retiro la mano - ten en cuenta eso.  
-Sí, pero no hemos hecho mucho.  
-Esa es una ventaja que tenemos - Trebble se volvio a hincar.  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Sigma tiende a menospreciarnos, al final, ustedes jugaran un papel clave en esto. Además, es su mundo, tienen que defenderlo  
Saturn emitio una leve sonrisa. Trebble asintio.  
-Así me gusta, ahora no te desanimes.  
La chica se hinco frente a Trebble y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Y eso??? - el chico la miro sorprendido y apenado - No se supone eres una arpía?  
-Tal vez - le guiño el ojo y se levanto, dando vuelta hacia el templo

El Futuro, Megacity, 23:12 horas.  
Iris veía como el Dr. Cain y sus ayudantes reploids trabajaban sin descanso sobre una mesa de reparaciones.  
-Preocupada señorita Iris?  
La chica se volvio hacia una joven reploid de cabellos rubios.  
-Un poco, me parece algo insensato eso.  
-Cada quien merece un chance, a proposito, que sabe de X y Zero?  
-Parecen estar bien, tuvieron una pelea hoy. Sin embargo, descubrieron un punto de enlace.  
-Un punto de enlace?? Eso significa que su fortaleza...  
-Esta en el cielo, algo lógico, sabiendo la poca tecnología de ese tiempo para volar.  
-Entiendo...  
Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Entonces Iris sonrio maliciosamente.  
-No te preocupes, tu lindo Bass no le ha pasado nada Alis.  
La droide parecio sonrojarse.  
-Eso espero...  
-Aunque...digamos, ambas tenemos mala suerte  
-A que se refiere?  
-Ven - Iris le señalo la cabina - hablaremos un poco mientras tomamos algo...

Templo Hikawa, el presente, 23:56 horas...  
La reunión había durado varias horas, donde planes, estrategias e historias de ambos bandos se habían contado por mayor. Finalmente, se decidio continuar el día siguiente, y dejar una vigilancia nocturna para en caso de un futuro ataque...  
-Uaaa - Rock bostezo mientras la noche comenzaba a enfríar el ambiente del templo. Miro a Nicolás que ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra, al tanto que Bruce estaba frente a ellos, de pie, con un gesto militar.  
-Vamos hermano, descansa, no creo que puedas durar así toda la noche  
-No me crees capaz, eh?  
-No digo eso, se que eres capaz de estar así todo un año - sonrio - pero no habra diferencia sentado o parado.  
-Eso es cierto - Nicolás levanto la mirada - será mejor que te relajes.  
-No puedo hacerlo, esa esfera no me ha dejado tranquilo.  
-Vaya, tu intranquilo?? - Rock puso mirada malicioso - a ese nivel te afecta una mujer?  
Bruce se volvio, dirigiendole una mirada fría a Rock. Este trago saliva.  
-Vamos, no te enojes, solo era broma  
-Entiendo a Bruce - comento Nicolás volviendose al templo - pero tampoco pasara nada si estas en esa posición.  
Bruce suspiro y se sento a lado de ellos.  
-Así me gusta - Rock se recosto en el árbol a lado de la banca - oigan, estoy aburrido, que tal si cantamos para pasar el tiempo?  
-Cantar? - Bruce elevo la ceja peligrosamente, como si el mismo hecho de al menos hablar, representara una distracción en su guardia.  
-Me parece buena idea - Nicolás paro en seco a Bruce mientras ajustaba su guitarra y comenzaba con los acordes, tocando una melodía conocida - que tal esta?  
-Perfecta, así, así! - sonrio Rock y miro a Bruce. Este hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
-Esta bien - suspiro - solo una, entendido?  
-Venga - sonrio Nicolás - tu primero Rock  
Este se levanto...

_kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart _

-Tu turno hermano - exclamo Rock viendo a Bruce. Este seguía con su mueca, pero levanto la vista...

_nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi  
sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo  
tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa  
binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru_

-Excelente! - Nicolás se levanto ahora - creo que es mi turno

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de  
itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart _

_mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita  
suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute _

_dore dake kimi wo aishitara  
kono omoi todoku no darou mitsumerareru to ienai  
kotoba ga chuu ni mau_

_hanarereba hanareru hodo  
itoshii hito da to kizuku motomereba motomeru hodo ni  
setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart _

-Vamos! - exclamo Rock - ahora todos!  
Bruce y Nicolás asintieron mientras este último comenzaba el acorde con mayor fuerza.

_Give me smile and shine days  
Give me smile and nice days  
moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni  
kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart_

-My Heart!! - finalizo Rock entonando la voz, mientras Nicolás dejaba de tocar la guitarra. Los 3 estallaron en risas mientras volvían a entonarla...mientras la luna se levantaba en el cielo. Sin embargo, mientras hacían guardia, 3 chicas las observaban.  
-En verdad son lindos los 3 - sonrio Lita. Amy y Raye asintieron.  
-Son tan distintos. Uno del otro...  
-Pero.. - Lita bajo la mirada - un día se iran.  
-Irse?? - Amy fruncio el cejo - como??  
-Veras - Raye suspiro - ellos solo han venido a capturar a Sigma. Cuando lo derroten, tendran que volver a su mundo.  
-Que!! - Amy se levanto - Rock jamás me lo dijo!  
Lita y Raye vieron sorprendida a su amiga. Jamás la habían visto darle importancia como esa a algo...o alguien.  
-Lamentablemente, así es - asintio Raye - son Hunters, cazadores.  
Amy volvio a mirar a Rock, que le daba de coscorrones a Nicolás, al tanto que comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas que había notado...

Entre tanto, al otro lado del templo, Sonya había dejado de hablar por teléfono.  
-Como esta Mina??  
-Ayy!! - la Hunter dio un salto al escuchar esa voz. Se volvio hacia el autor.  
-Yaten! No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.  
-Disculpa, pero escuche unos ruidos, pense que era un intruso.  
-No, no - Sonya nego - hable con Mina. Se encuentra bien, solo que sigue deprimida.  
-Ya veo, tal vez no podamos contar con ella en lo que sigue.  
-A que te refieres?  
-Ella aun esta en shock por lo que paso, dudo se recupere para la batalla.  
-Me parece algo cortante de tu parte, es amiga tuya.  
-Sí, pero soy realista, será mejor que ahora no participe en las batallas, no en ese estado.  
-Ire a hablar con ella mañana, me acompañas?  
-No - Yaten se volvio - tengo cosas que hacer  
-Vaya, que tipo de cosas??  
-No es algo que te interese.  
-Soy curiosa, como cualquier mujer - sonrio la chica, pero esta no penetro en el gesto adusto del chico, que se limito a caminar mientras desaparecía entre las sombras de la noche. Sonya se cruzo de brazos.  
-Que insoportable...lastima que sea tan guapo - finalizo con una sonrisa...

Fin del capítulo


	25. Chapter 25

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 25: De compras  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

-De compras?? - Paul miro a Setsuna al día siguiente del enfrentamiento con Flame Stag. La joven asintio.  
-Las chicas me comentaron que estaban algo aburridas, y como Peter tardara en hacer el aparato, pues me dijeron que si podían salir  
-No me parece algo correcto, si Sigma decide atacarlas cuando salgan...  
-Sí, pero el sabe que estamos aquí, sería lo mismo, además, no le daríamos la oportunidad de que nos embistiera directamente.  
-Entiendo - Paul se froto la barbilla - en ese caso, que los chicos las acompañen.  
-Bueno, en eso estan las chicas con ellos - sonrio Setsuna...

-Compras?? - pregunto Rock asustado.  
-De compras?? - Bruce elevo su ceja característica.  
-Entonces te acompaño - dijo solicito Nicolás.  
-Gracias cielo - sonrio Lita contenta.  
-Vamos - Amy se acerco a Rock, pero este retrocedio - solo sera un rato.  
-No creo que eso te moleste o si? - fruncio el cejo Raye de la misma manera que Bruce.  
-No queremos ir de compras! - dijeron entre asustados y enojados Bruce y Rock.  
-Vamos chicos - Raye se acerco, pero ellos seguían retrocediendo - no tiene nada de malo.  
-Amy! - dijo Rock con lagrimones enormes - pense que tu no tenías esas manías, me decepcionas.  
-Oye - Amy puso cara molestia - soy una chica y tambien me gusta salir. Serena me ayudo a entender eso.  
Rock le dirigio una mirada asesina a Serena que sonreía nerviosamente.  
-Chicos, acaso le temen a las compras?  
-Es el deporte más antiguo y más horrible de las mujeres - dijo Rock con pesadumbrez - y los hombres, somos simples zanganos que deben soportar 10 horas parados, cargando paquetes de 10 toneladas y escuchando conversaciones de "oh, te queda muy bien, pero este se te ve mejor".  
-Que paranoicos son - suspiro Lita y sonrio - no como mi novio.  
-Huy si, el novio perfecto - Rock le dirigio una mirada asesina a Nicolás que se frotaba el cabello de forma nerviosa - ya verás luego.  
-Y bien?? - Amy miro a Rock. Este solo suspiro.  
-Vale, no puedo dejarte sola, sería una idiotez mía.  
-Sabía que entenderías - dijo la chica contenta - vamos, ire por mi bolso.  
Rock seguía con sus lagrimones, mientras seguía a Amy. Raye se volvio hacia Bruce. Este iba a repelar, pero noto la mirada de la joven y se callo.  
-Vamos  
Serena noto como la expresión de su amiga no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Entonces vio a Bruce que solo gruñía y salía de la habitación.  
-Guau! - Serena miro maravillada a Raye que tomaba su bolso - como lo hiciste?  
-Ah, un poco de cariño y caracter - le guiño el ojo. Entonces aparecio Sonya, viendo para todos lados.  
-Hey chicas, vieron a Yaten?  
-Apenas escucho lo de las compras y se desaparecio - murmuro Raye. Sonya suspiro, pero entonces aparecio Taiki que igualmente parecia buscar a alguien.  
-Saben donde esta el zoquete de Seiya?  
-No, parece que esta afuera.  
-Ya veo... - Taiki sonrio, pero entonces noto la mirada de Sonya - eh?? que te sucede?  
-Taiki querido - dijo la chica con voz melosa - me harías un grandísimo favor???  
Afuera, en el jardín central, Seiya escuchaba a Michiru tocar el violín. Cuando la melodía finalizo, se escucharon unos aplausos.  
-Soberbia como siempre.  
-Vamos - Michiru sonrio - me apenas...  
-Pues no debería, tienes talento, mucho talento.  
-Seiya, ya basta...  
-Hmmm - Seiya se levanto y le sonrio - esta bien, pero a cambio de algo  
-No trates de chantajearme, dije que no saldremos a ningún lado.  
-Vaya, realmente eres obsecada.  
Michiru iba a decir algo, cuando se escucho un grito.  
-Eso que fue??  
-Supongo que Taiki se encontro con Sonya - Seiya se cruzo de brazos - ella buscaba a Yaten para ir de compras, pero este se desaparecio antes de que lo agarraran.  
-Jeje, me imagino. No entiendo que tanto trauma con eso de las compras.  
-A ningun chico le gusta ir a eso. Las mujeres tardan años en elegir que comprar y además, van a lugares que dejan apenado a un hombre, como la tienda de lencería.  
-Ja, como si los hombres no vieran eso de manera pervertida.  
Seiya solto una risita.  
-Pensandolo bien - Michiru guardo el violín en su estuche - tengo que abastecerme. La temporada de invierno ha empezado y debo modificar mi guardarropa.  
Seiya sintio un escalofríos en la espalda, pero fue tarde para retirarse. Michiru se volteo y le miro de manera seductora.  
-Seiya - dijo con voz sensual - sabes...necesito un favor.  
-La respuesta es no - Seiya cerro los ojos (y tambien trato los oídos) - no voy contigo  
-Vamos lindo - le guiño el ojo al tanto que se acomodaba el pelo de una manera muy sensual - sera un día, nada más.  
-Ugh - penso el chico - odio que haga eso..pero debo ser fuerte.  
-Si Seiya? Anda, si, si, si?  
-Dije que no - Seiya se levanto - mejor voy a...  
Pero en un instante, Michiru estaba frente a él, dedicandole una sonrisa traviesa. Este trago saliva.  
-Michiru...no lograrás seducirme..  
-Vamos, siempre tratas de conquistarme...al menos deberías complacerme en esto, te contaría mucho.  
-En serio?? Digo, no, no! - Seiya nego alejandose, pero su cabeza choco contra un pilar de madera del templo - Michiru, en serio..  
Pero la chica parpadeo varias veces, mientras con su mano, con su dedo índice, toqueteaba la camisa del chico.  
-No? Me harías sentir triste... - dijo Michiru quedamente. Seiya casí tenía ganas de llorar.  
-No, por favor..  
-Anda pequeño, si, si, si??  
-Argh!! - Seiya se revolvio - esta bien, esta bien! Te acompaño con un maldito demonio!  
-Así me gusta - Michiru se acerco y le dio casí un suave beso en el mentón...dije casí, porque fue solo la finta, haciendo que Seiya se cayera del susto. Michiru se retiro - bien, ire por mi cartera.  
Mientras se alejaba, el chico se levanto, rezongando.  
-Mujeres, odio que hagan eso!

Nota del autor: creeme, yo tambien lo odio ¬¬, je ^^UU

-Esta Mina señora? - Yaten se encontraba afuera de la casa de la chica.  
-Sí, pero esta muy deprimida joven, parece que lo de la escuela le afecto.  
-Me imagino, solo la vere unos momentos.  
Mientras Yaten subía las escaleras, por dentro estaba aliviado. Se había escapado de salir de compras..y para colmo, con Sonya. La chica era demasiado..."alegre" para su gusto y además, no tenía tiempo para perderlo en estupideces de mujeres, y más con lo que sucedía.  
-Mina? - Yaten toco a la puerta. Se escucho unos ruidos y luego de un rato, la puerta se abrio. Yaten se asomo y vio a la chica, enmedio de las cobijas, viendo hacia el techo.  
-Como estas? - el chico pregunto. Mina parecía perdida en sus pensamientos - Mina?  
-Quiero estar sola un rato..  
-Entiendo, pero venía a decirte lo que paso. Hunters y las Scouts trabajando juntos  
Sin embargo, Mina seguía viendo el techo, con los ojos pérdidos. Yaten se acerco.  
-Tienes que superarlo...  
Pero el silencio respondio.  
-Dejame sola...  
-Mina..  
-Por favor Yaten, ahora no quiero saber nada de esto, si?  
El chico asintio y dio media vuelta. Entonces miro un cuaderno tirado a un lado de la cama. Lo tomo y con cuidado lo coloco en la mesita de noche. Mina se dio la vuelta, ahora observando la pared, dandole la espalda. Yaten suspiro y salio despacio de la habitación...al instante, la chica rompio en un largo y prolongado sollozo...  
-Que cosas - murmuro Yaten mientras salía de casa de Mina.  
-Tu eres Yaten??  
El chico se detuvo frente a uno que le sonreía.  
-Quien eres tu??  
-Dígamos, un amigo de tus nuevos aliados...

Centro comercial...  
Rock estaba de lo lindo, jugando con un Nintendo Game Cube de prueba en un SEARS mientras Amy lo miraba contenta.  
-Wohoo! No creí que venir de compras fuera tan divertido!  
-Ay Rock - sonrio la chica mientras lo veía. La alegría que el chico despedía era contagiosa. El motivo de la felicidad de Amy era evidente. Ella, pese a su caracter, tenía amigas tan distintas como Serena o Mina. No solo le inyectaban energía, sino tambien le animaba ese estado de ánimo. Rock tenía eso, y además, era un chico...  
-Amy? Sucede algo?  
-Eh? - la chica desperto y vio al joven mirarle con preocupación - ah no, solo pensaba.  
-Segura?  
-Claro, claro - la chica sonrio - no te preocupes.  
-Hmm, vale - Rock dejo el Game Cube - creo que fue suficiente diversión, vamos a tus compras.  
-No, no, Rock, entiende que...  
La chica no alcanzo a decir más, cuando Rock la jalo de la mano y la llevaba hacia la zona departamental. Amy solo suspiro contenta mientras lo seguía...

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad. Al otro lado del SEARS.  
-Oye Michiru, este se te ve muy bien - se escuchaba en los vestidores.  
-Hmm, sí, tal vez me lo lleve, pero debo bajar un poco de peso. He estado comiendo demasiado con ustedes.  
-Entiendo - la voz de Raye ahora se escuchaba - te dare luego una receta para...  
Mientras las dos seguían platicando de cualquier vanalidad, dos figuras estaban sentadas afuera de los vestidores, con varios paquetes a sus pies y con un evidente gesto de fatiga.  
-Alguien que me dispare - comento Seiya.  
-No me des ideas - murmuro Bruce - se supone somos Hunters, no acompañantes!  
-Sí, sí - suspiro Seiya - pero esas damas son más poderosas de lo que aparentan.  
El silencio de Bruce confirmo lo que decía Seiya mientras miraba sus pies.  
-Hemos estado caminando por horas y cargando esto! Acaso no se compadecen de nosotros!! Dudo que alguien resista tal castigo humano!!  
Pero entonces, Lita y Nicolás aparecieron a lado de ellos. Este último tenía un gran cargamento en sus manos, pero a diferencia de sus dos amigos, su rostro no parecía nada molesto.  
-Ay Nicolás, que lindo eres - sonrio la chica - mira que ser tan lindo conmigo.  
-No es nada cielo. Sabes que con tal de complacerte, haría lo que fuera.  
Justo en ese momento, Nicolás recibio un botellazo en la nuca, que casí le hace tirar los paquetes. Se volvio molesto y vio a Seiya y Bruce muy serios, mirando para otro lado. Nicolás iba a hablar, pero se contuvo mientras seguía a Lita.  
-Ay sí, que lindo eres... - decía Seiya con voz burlona - sabes que con tal de complacerte, haría lo que fuera...brrr...que cursí! Como es que lo soportas??  
-Creeme, yo tampoco lo se - suspiro Bruce mientras seguía oyendo la interminable plática de Raye y Michiru.

Crown`s..  
-Gracias Inazuki - sonrio Yaten mientras la chica servía un té y luego una malteada al otro chico. Inazuki le sonrio algo apenada mientras se daba la vuelta.  
-Bonita chica - comento Ulises.  
-Bien, basta de charadas - Yaten tomo su taza - quien eres?  
-Veo que eres directo... - sonrio - bueno, soy un Hunter como tus nuevos aliados.  
-Es decir, vienes del futuro a cazar a esos mavericks??  
-En cierta manera  
-En cierta manera??  
Ulises asintio mientras tomaba algo de la malteada.  
-Somos Hunters especiales. No nos interesa realmente eliminar a Sigma, sino conseguir algo que el se robo de nuestras instalaciones.  
-Ya veo, por eso no han intervenido abiertamente y no han trabajado con sus camaradas en conjunto, cierto?  
-Eres listo - sonrio Ulises - por eso quise hablar contigo.  
-Y porque no hablaste con Zero?  
-Porque Zero no aprueba nuestros métodos. Él es un enemigo declarado de Sigma...haría lo que fuera por vencerlo.  
-Y ustedes no quieren lo mismo?  
-Sí, tambien somos Hunters...pero no aprobamos el uso de toda la ley contra él.  
-Entiendo - Yaten le dio un sorbo a su taza de té - aunque entiendo a Zero. Yo igual haría todo con tal de detener a ese sujeto...ha causado muchos daños en este mundo.  
-Entiendo - sonrio Ulises - pero tambien no estas de acuerdo en apoyarlos.  
-Pienso que los Hunters traen tantos problemas como los Mavericks...y mucha gente ha sido herida. No quiero continuar con una guerra que puede destruír no solo Tokyo, sino el resto del mundo.  
-Por eso nosotros queremos lo que nos robo Sigma. Sin ello, no será capaz de armar la ofensiva que desea.  
-Que es lo que robo?  
-Ah amigo, eso es un secreto - Ulises se termino de un solo golpe la malteada - estaremos en contacto.  
-Porque este secretismo??  
-Porque dígamos, lo que tiene Sigma es algo muy peligroso...y Zero jamás estuvo de acuerdo a que se construyera, aun para fines benéficos.  
Yaten se quedo callado mientras Ulises asentía y se retiraba, poniendo un billete 1000 yens en la mesa...

Hotaru se encontraba haciendo tareas en la mesita del templo Hikawa.  
-Vaya, no entiendo porque hay que aprender tantas cosas sin sentido - se dijo mientras balanceaba un lápiz en su nariz. Entonces escucho algo extraño proveniente de la otra habitación. Extrañada se levanto y sí, una especie de melodía se escuchaba. Pero no era para nada música moderna, sino parecía instrumental.  
-Es Peter - penso mientras salía de la sala y abría con cuidado la puerta de la otra habitación con curiosidad. La música la inundo inmediatamente. Era una melodía muy relajante y sedante. Peter se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, mientras en una mesa, estaba la computadora encendida con varios materiales y un extraño artefacto, pero Peter era el que destacaba, moviendose como si practicara "katas" siguiendo el rumbo de la música.  
-Vaya - sonrio Hotaru. Entonces, la melodía cambio dramáticamente, pasando a una mayor inyección de energía mientras los tambores resonaban con todo. Las katas comenzaron a ser más complicadas y con mayor ritmo...hasta que la música alcanzo su máximo esplendor mientras Peter ejecutaba movimientos a gran velocidad y fuerza. Hotaru seguía callada viendo la escena, sin saber que hacer o decir. Parecía ver por momentos, como si una gran batalla se desarrollase en la habitación, como si la energía fluyera a gran velocidad. Entonces, como si despertara de un sueño, la canción paro de repente. Hotaru desperto y vio a Peter enfrente de ella sonriendole.  
-L-Lo siento - la chica retrocedio moviendo las manos - es que oí ruidos y pense que...  
-No te preocupes, debí bajar el volumen, disculpame.  
-En serio, perdona.  
-No hay problema - Peter se dirigio hacia la computadora y con el mousse, retrocedio el banner del winamp hasta el principio - quieres intentarlo?  
-Yo?? Pero...no se artes marciales  
-Ah, solamente dejate llevar, no es tan díficil. Las katas se define como el karate o el arte que llevas en tí...es como escribir un poema.  
-No soy buena escribiendo - bajo la mirada Hotaru, pero Peter la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro.  
-Bien, adelante.  
-Pero Peter...  
-Vamos, con ánimo!  
Hotaru suspiro y comenzo a dizque ejecutar una kata, pero más que nada, parecían movimientos al azar, entre un baile y algo más estrafalario.  
-Lo ves? No me sale...dejemos esto.  
Pero la mirada de Peter la detuvo.  
-Esta bien, esta bien - la chica volvio a suspirar.  
-Solamente dejate llevar por la melodía, ok? Es como si bailarás.  
-Pero yo... - Hotaru no alcanzo a decir más cuando Peter se coloco trás ella y comenzo a guiarla como si bailaran. La chica se sonrojo  
-Vamos, deja de peros y adelante...cierra los ojos, solo escucha la canción.  
Hotaru asintio algo apenada mientras hacía caso. Comenzo a sentir la canción mientras ejecutaba las katas. Al principio se sentía extraña y muy apenada con Peter guiandola, pero conforme la melodía se introducía en ella, un paisaje se fue dibujando en su mente. Era como si estuviera en el Japón, pero de hace 300 años...y estuviera realizando un baile estilo marcial.  
-Así - se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Peter - así...  
-Sí - la chica sonrio mientras notaba con sorpresa y alegría como sus movimientos se hacían automaticos. Entonces comenzo a girar y a moverse con mayor velocidad y fuerza, conforme se escuchaba el segundo movimiento. La sensación era maravillosa y muy liberante.  
-Muy bien, lo estas haciendo muy bien  
Hotaru sonreía emocionada mientras se detenía y comenzaba a mover las piernas al tanto que la batería sonaba. Los violines así el piano no dejaban de escucharse, pero la escena en su cabeza era la que la inspiraba. Se sentía libre, fresca, motivada.  
-Bien, ahora viene el último movimiento.  
Hotaru asintio y entonces giro sobre sí misma mientras lanzaba dos golpes al aire y se detenía con patada giratoria concordando con el toque final de la batería.  
-Y bien? - la voz de Peter resono - que te parecio?  
Hotaru abrio los ojos y se vio en el espejo, aun en el último movimiento. Peter estaba a su lado, sonriendo.  
-Yo... - la chica bajo la pierna sumamente apenada - lo siento.  
-Naaa, estuviste muy bien. Se nota que tienes alma de artista.  
-Gracias... - acerto a decir la chica. Mientras Peter se volvía hacia la computadora, noto como la actitud del chico hacía ella había sido totalmente distinta. Comunmente peleaban y discutían por cualquier cosa, además de que ella lo tenía en muy mal concepto. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, se había portado muy distinto.  
-Sucede algo??  
-Eh?? - Hotaru desperto de sus pensamientos - no, nada.  
-Que raro, pense que la actividad te había dejado sin energía en el cerebro.  
-Hmrff, y yo que pense que habías cambiado - refuto la chica molesta y decepcionada.  
-A que te refieres?  
-No te portaste como un patan esta vez.  
-Ah, eso - Peter se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía - es que con la música, me relajo bastante. Se algo de artes marciales y cuando estoy algo estresado, hago ambas cosas para tranquilizarme.  
-Ya veo, entonces no has avanzado gran cosa?  
-No, realmente no. Los patrones de Sigma son más complicados de lo que pense.. - Peter miro la mesa de trabajo - me tomara más tiempo.  
-Entiendo...bueno - Hotaru se volteo - gracias por la sesión. La disfrute bastante...  
-No es nada - Peter tambien se volteo - y no me portaría tan patan si tu fueras un poco más amable.  
-Amable?? - Hotaru se volvio algo tocada - como es eso??  
-Siempre estas de un mal humor, pese a tu carácter un tanto sensible.  
-No crees que por eso me pongo de malas ¬¬  
-Sería más sencillo si te relajaras como lo hiciste ahora.  
Hotaru se acerco peligrosamente a Peter.  
-Deja de juzgarme, quieres...no sabes lo que he vivido.  
-No, pero me daría gusto que me vieras como alguien que te ve de manera distinta.  
-Pues yo no voy a darte ese gusto.. - Hotaru puso una mueca, se volteo y se dirigio a la puerta - gracias por la lección...  
Cerro la puerta de un golpe mientras Peter fruncía el cejo y se encogía de hombros.  
-Mujeres, jamás podre entenderlas - Peter se volvio hacia la mesa - bien, a seguir trabajando.  
Sin embargo, tras la puerta, Hotaru se encontraba pensativa.  
_-No, pero me daría gusto que me vieras como alguien que te mira de manera distinta..._  
-Tonto - solo alcanzo a decir mientras se dirigía a la sala a seguir estudiando...

Calles de Tokyo...  
Una motocicleta surcaba las calles a gran velocidad, mientras la tarde caía sobre la ciudad.  
Setsuna Meiou, se sostenía de Paul mientras este se movía entre los coches.  
-Porque salimos así del templo Hikawa? - se preguntaba mientras veía através del casco a Paul que se concentraba en el tráfico - a donde vamos?  
Finalmente, la motocicleta se detuvo frente a una especie de bar, que ocupaba el sotano de un gran edificio.  
-Paul, que hacemos aquí? - Setsuna se quito el casco mientras Zero guardaba la motocicleta en un rincón.  
-Ah, bueno, como hemos tenido algo de estres por lo que hemos pasado, pense en venir aqí y divertirnos un rato.  
-Divertirnos?? Con lo que ha sucedido?  
-Se que suena descabellado, pero la idea de las chicas me agrado. Hemos estado tan presionados, que no nos hemos dado tiempo de conocernos  
-Conocernos?? - Setsuna fruncio el cejo - como?  
-Vamos, haz menos preguntas y acompañame  
Antes de que Setsuna dijera algo más, Paul la tomo de la mano y entraron al bar.  
La joven se sorprendio de que hubiera personas ya en el lugar, aun siendo tan temprano. Paul la guio hasta la barra donde pidio un par de refrescos.  
-Parece que conoces este lugar  
-Me gusta venir de vez en cuando - sonrio - y te la pasas bien.  
-Ya se porque - Setsuna miro con molestia ciertas chicas bastante guapas que pasaban por el lugar, saludando coquetamente a Paul  
-Ah, para nada...oye, vamos a bailar.  
-Pero...  
La chica nuevamente se quedo en blanco mientras Paul la llevaba a una especie de pista frente a la banda que tocaba una melodía conocida.  
Setsuna se encontraba desconcertada, ya que no sabía que rumbo llevaba esto  
-Solo diviertete - escucho y vio a Paul sonreírle - es como en el pump it  
-Esta bien - la joven suspiro y comenzo a seguirlo...

_Last night, i had a dream about you  
in this dream, i`m dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
The kind of feeling i`ve waited so long_

_Don`t stop, come a little closer  
As we jam, the rythm gest stronger  
There`s nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long_

_The time is right to put my arms around you  
You`re feeling right, you wrap your arms around too  
But Suddenly i feel the shining sun  
before i knew in this dream was all gone_

_Ohh, i don`t know what to do  
about this dream and you  
i wish this dream comes true_

_Ohh, i don`t know what to do  
about this dream and you  
We`ll make this dream come true_

Setsuna quedo tocada con la canción. Era extraño, pero con todo lo que había pasado, no se había detenido a pensar en sí misma. Era la guardiana de la llave del tiempo. Había vivido mucho...demasiado. Ahora, con todos estos eventos, con él...los eventos felices se habían multiplicado, así los tristes. Jamás se había sentido tan viva.  
-Sucede algo?? - Paul noto como su compañera estaba parada, como sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
-Paul - pregunto de repente - tu crees en el amor?  
-Hmmm, bueno, como un Hunter y un reploid, se me hace algo complicado a veces, pero - sonrio el joven - sí, si creo en él...ya que lo he vivido.  
-Lo has vivido?? Como??  
-Ah, es una larga historia - sonrio algo triste  
-Me gustaría escucharla.  
-Segura?? es de drama y de aventuras...además, el protagonista soy yo.  
-Jeje, no te preocupes, podre soportarlo.  
-Como desees - Paul la guio a la barra para tomar sus bebidas - bien, por donde comienzo?? Ah sí...había una vez, un Maverick Hunter llamado Zero y una chica reploid, llamada Iris...

Centro comercial, SEARS.  
-Argh!! - grito Seiya desesperado - llevamos 6 horas aquí y aun no salimos de este lugar!  
Por su parte, Bruce parecía perdido. Era como si la estancía prolongada lo había dejado con secuelas mentales graves.  
-Sonya - se escucho de repente - no podemos parar con esto??  
-No Taiki. Frank no esta y necesito un chico buen mozo que me acompañe - aparecio la mencionada con un pobre Taiki, cargando todo tipo de paquetes, desde zapatos hasta bolsas con vestidos.  
-Más bien un esclavo que te cargue todo esto.  
-Tambien eso, pero vamos, cuando terminemos, te invito un helado  
-Un helado???! Merezco una medalla!  
-Vamos, no seas melodramático. Mira! Aun no vamos a los maquillajes.  
-Oh Dios mio - exclamo Taiki pasando de largo. Seiya y Bruce lo miraron y luego se vieron entre ellos.  
-Como lo entiendo - Seiya solto un largo suspiro. Bruce iba a decir algo, pero se limito a emitir un gruñido...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Bien, ya llevo 25 episodios de este fic y aun tiene para largo (sí, aun más). Espero no les este aburriendo, ya que decidi cambiar un poco el curso de la trama y ponerle un poco más de misterio (especialmente con lo mencionado por "Rush"), y así describiendo mejor a los personajes faltantes.  
La melodía que usa Peter para sus katas es "Standing motion" de Yanni. Esta se puede encontrar en el album "Concierto en la Acrópolis" de 1992 (lástima que no tiene letra, pero eso sí, la melodía es sublime). La que tocan en el bar, es ni más ni menos que "Digital Love" de Daft Punk (la vocecilla que canta de fondo).  
Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio...


	26. Chapter 26

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 26: Ilusiones  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

IN MEMORIAN

Este fanfic va dedicado a la memoria de Araceli de León (Lita-Sailor Jupiter/Shampoo-Ranma 1/2)..."Vaya con Dios".

-Seguro que no estas cansado?? - Amy miraba a una montaña de paquetes caminando.  
-Claro que no, solamente dime por donde ir para no tropezar o chocar.  
-Je, por supuesto - Amy sonrio levemente mientras miraba el reloj. Eran casí las 9 de la noche. Habían pasado varias horas comprando y a diferencia del chico quejumbroso del templo Hikawa, ahora Rock se portaba de una manera admirable.  
-Segura que no quieres ir a otra tienda?  
-No, en lo absoluto, creo que fueron todas mis compras de navidad.  
-Vaya, no ví cuando compraste regalos.  
-Ah, secretos de chica - sonrio Amy contenta.  
-Me lo imaginaba, entonces?  
-Iremos al templo Hikawa. Raye nos dejara quedarnos mientras Peter terminaba de examinar esa esfera...tal vez hasta pasemos las navidades juntos.  
Entonces Amy sintio como le tomaban la mano y como unos ojos azules le observaban a través de los paquetes.  
-Eso sería algo bueno.  
-Rock! - la chica se alarmo - si alguien te ve así, pensarán que no eres humano!  
-Naa - Rock miro para todos lados - las personas estan ocupadas con sus cosas.  
-Pero...  
-Hey! - Rock sonrio - tengo una idea para regresar a casa, te gustara.  
Antes de que la chica repeliera, esta era halada por el Hunter rumbo a la salida.

Nicolás miraba la cartelera del cine con cierto recelo. Entonces Lita aparecio trás suyo abrazandolo.  
-Erh, no por desalentarte, pero las funciones comienzan a las 10.  
-Esa justamente quiero entrar  
-Pero el comandante dijo que llegaramos temprano al templo.  
-Vamos Nicolás - Lita le guiño el ojo - no nos hará daño llegar un poco tarde.  
-Pero, son ordenes y hay que seguirlas.  
Lita fruncio el cejo. Nicolás era un chico estupendo, salvo en una cosa: era demasiado...recto.  
-Además - continuo el chico - tenemos que dormir bien para estar en guardia y... - entonces sintio como unos dedos se posaban sobre sus labios.  
-Vamos Nicolás - Lita le miro con ojos cariñosos - solo por esta vez. Por tu chica...  
-Pero...es que...  
-Anda, si, si, si?? Juro que no volvere a pedirte algo similar.  
-Tan importante es esto para tí??  
-Sí - Lita miro la cartelera donde se exhibía "El Señor de los Anillos, las dos Torres", "Harry Potter y La cámara secreta", "Starwars, Episodio II" - quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo.  
-Lita...  
-Crees que no me dí cuenta? - ella le miro sonriendo. Nicolás bajo la mirada avergonzado - no eres bueno mintiendo.  
-No era una mentira, solo que...  
-Se que tratarás de quedarte, pero no es nada seguro, cierto??  
Nicolás asintio algo avergonzado. La chica le sonrio.  
-Por eso, quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado. Hacer cosas para luego recordarlas.. - Lita no pudo reprimir un gesto triste. Entonces Nicolás la tomo de la mano mientras se dirigía hacia la taquilla.  
-Cual quieres ver??  
Lita sonrio mientras señalaba Las Dos Torres. Mientras se formaban en la fila, Nicolás se inclino sobre ella y le sonrio.  
-No solo serán recuerdos...te lo prometo.  
-No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir.  
-Eso lo veremos...  
Lita abrio la boca para decir algo, pero termino por guardar silencio. No valía la pena discutir...no ahora...

Mientras tanto, en una fuente de sodas cercana...  
-Magnífico - Seiya miro con molestía la montaña de paquetes - ahora como nos llevaremos todo esto??  
-Ahh, no te preocupes - Michiru sonrio mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa - ahora come.  
-No puedo hacerlo sino esta todo en orden - Seiya miro la comida con cierto desgano.  
-Estas decepcionado??  
-Sí, un poco - el chico tomo la hamburguesa - pense que sería diferente. Lo único que gane, fue una ampolla en el pie y los brazos adoloridos.  
-Te falta condición - bromeo Michiru. Seiya puso mala cara.  
-Muy graciosa señorita Kaiou - Seiya comenzo a comer despacio - este no fue mi día.  
Pero entonces vio como Michiru terminaba su hamburguesa bastante contenta y luego se levantaba, para sentarse a su lado, dejando a Seiya desconcertado  
-Ahh, estoy cansada - alcanzo a decir mientras se recargaba en el hombro del chico. Seiya se quedo paralizado por unos segundos. Finalmente miro a un lado y noto como Michiru se había quedado dormida.  
-Pobrecita - sonrio mientras se volvía y con cuidado, la acomodaba y luego le ponía su chaqueta encima. La joven por inercia se acurruco más.  
-Debo tener más paciencia - penso Seiya mientras terminaba su cena con una chica durmiendo en su hombro.

Sin embargo, no todo marchaba a la perfección. En otro lado del centro comercial...  
-Como pudiste perderlo??! - Raye estaba al borde de la histeria. Bruce le miraba con gesto ceñudo.  
-Yo no tengo la culpa, simplemente echabas paquete tras paquete encima mio. No soy un mozo de cuadra!  
-Mira, te traje para que me acompañarás y cuidaras de las cosas!  
-Solo para eso??!! - Bruce elevo más la voz mientras Raye cuchicheaba en voz baja.  
-Baja la voz! Estamos en público!  
-A mí me importa un comino los demás!! No veo además el motivo de la discusión! Es un simple paquete!  
-Ese paquete era muy importante, entiendelo!!  
-Puedes comprar otro luego!! Si quieres, hasta yo lo hago!!  
-Olvídalo! - Raye estaba furiosa - mejor vamonos, no quiero hacer más espectáculo!  
-Tu lo haces, con un simple paquete!!  
-Que no es algo tan sencillo!! - Raye estallo dejando sorprendidos a los que pasaban a su lado  
-Estas haciendo mucho drama por algo tan estupido!  
-Ehh...ESTUPIDO?? - Raye le miro asesinamente - ERA TU REGALO DE NAVIDAD IDIOTA!!  
-Que... - alcanzo a musitar el chico pálido. Raye sonrio de mala gana.  
-Hasta que entiendes eh?? Pero no!! Tenías que ser tan estupidamente terco!!  
-Pero...yo...  
-Mira, tienes razón - Raye suspiro - lo perdimos, ahora no tiene caso buscarlo  
-Raye... - Bruce se acerco. Su mirada arrogante y fría había desaparecido, dejando ver un gesto de verguenza  
-Mira, no pidás perdón...no estoy de humor para ello.  
Bruce asintio bastante avergonzado. Raye suspiro nuevamente y miro la salida.  
-Andando, llegaremos tarde al Templo y todos se preocuparan.  
Pero entonces vio como Bruce dejaba los paquetes en una banca y se dirigía al interior del centro comercial.  
-Bruce! - Raye le grito - a donde vas?!!  
Pero el chico no contesto mientras doblaba esquina. Raye elevo la vista hacia el cielo.  
-Magnífico, ahora tendre que esperarlo. Hombres!

Bar Starhill..  
-Así que Iris y tu..??  
Paul asintio mientras terminaba su vaso de refresco.  
-Debo reconocer que ella me gustaba, solo que...  
-Sucedio todo eso??  
-Así es. Vencí a Sigma...ella fue reconstruída más tarde, como yo cuando ocurrio la crisis del virus.  
-La crisis del virus??  
-Es un capítulo oscuro de mi vida - Paul bajo la mirada algo triste - y perdí buenos años con mis subordinados por ello.  
-Como??  
-Verás, un reploid es potencialmente susceptible de infectarse por el virus Sigma, que uno lo vuelve en un Maverick peligroso. El único que tenía la capacidad de vencer al virus, era X o Rock, pero fue porque estuvo varios años probando sus sistemas. Los últimos modelos o "compañeros" tienen ya eso y es díficil que el virus los infecte. Sin embargo, yo...  
-Peleaste con X??  
-Sí, en parte. Sigma era como yo, pero él termino corrompiendose totalmente. Ahora es nuestra máxima amenaza.  
Setsuna se quedo callada mientras miraba al vacío. Paul se volvio para pedir algo de comer, pero sintio como alguien le bajaba la mano.  
-Quiero salir un rato afuera  
-Pero...no tienes hambre?  
Setsuna no contesto, simplemente jalo a Paul afuera. Este comenzo a replicar en voz baja.  
-Oye, que sucede? A donde me llevas?  
Ambos salieron del bar.  
-Setsuna, porque me trajiste así?? Que pasa??  
Pero ella estaba de espaldas. Paul fruncio el cejo.  
-Acaso dije algo malo??  
Setsuna nego. Entonces se volvio y Paul noto como sus ojos estaban anegados.  
-Hey! - Paul saco su pañuelo - porque estas llorando??  
Setsuna retrocedio mientras movía las manos rechazando la ayuda.  
-No te acerques...yo...no estoy bien...  
-Porque??  
-Te juzgue...no debí hacerlo - ella miro para otro lado mientras comenzaba a sollozar - jamás me detuve a pensar más alla de la misión.  
-Ah, es lógico. Su mundo ha sufrido tambien y no pueden confiar en cualquiera.  
-Aun así, me porte egoísta  
-Todos lo somos...  
-No te acerques - Setsuna lo miro fijamente - no quiero tu compasión o nada en este momento.  
-Pero...  
-Quiero estar a solas un rato - la joven se volvio - por favor...  
Paul iba a decir algo, pero se encogio de hombros.  
-Como desees  
Pero justo antes de darse la vuelta, Setsuna se volteo rapidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que Paul hiciera algo, ella comenzo a correr, rumbo al malecón. Paul bajo la mano rascandose la cabeza.  
-Mujeres, quien las entiende...

-Los triángulos se dividen en equilatero, escaleno e isosceles, debido a la regularidad de sus lados. Un equilatero tiene sus lados iguales, un escaleno solo dos y el isosceles ninguno - Hotaru repetía mientras leía su tarea de geometría y movía su lápiz - vaya, sería interesante si se aplicara a algo práctico.  
Entonces se abrio de repente la puerta de la habitación. Peter entro diciendo alguna incoherencias al aire.  
-Oye! - Hotaru se volvio molesta - deberías tocar antes de entrar!  
-Disculpe, pero no ando bien, esa cosa me esta dando más problemas de lo que pense.  
-Vaya, sigues con eso? Porque no te relajas?  
-Porque debo terminarlo...y si no encuentro la pieza clave, seguire perdiendo un día más.  
-No creo sea tan díficil, tal vez pueda ayudarte.  
-Ja, por favor - Peter saco una escuadra y un compás de una bolsa - tu apenas estas en la secundaria y yo tengo un título en matemática aplicada a la ingeniera.  
-Huy, perdone señor todolopuedo - Hotaru le miro asesinamente mientras recogía sus cosas - si quiere, puedo irme del templo para que trabaje mejor.  
Peter suspiro.  
-No quise decir eso  
-Olvídalo. Si vas a tratarme como una tonta...  
-No lo hago, ando frustrado, es todo - Peter se sento en el tatami - no encuentro el patrón de onda de Sigma.  
-El patrón de onda?  
-Sí, es la forma en que se comunica y capta señales sus mavericks. Si lograra obtener una copia del patrón o al menos saber como se retransmite, podría duplicar la esfera para nuestra conveniencia y así saber donde esta.  
-Suena complicado...  
-Lo es - Peter noto como Hotaru se acercaba - disculpame, me porte mal.  
-No - Hotaru le sonrio y se inclino - jamás te había visto estresado.  
-Bueeno - el chico dijo ironicamente - pues bienvenida al estres de Trebble.  
-Je, te ves lindo así.  
-Lindo?? - Peter se apeno mientras ponía una mueca - no digas tonterías  
-Sí, es bueno verte sin creerte la octava maravilla. Te ves bien indefenso.  
-Indefenso? - Peter enarco una ceja - deja de decir...oye, que estas estudiando?  
-Geometría elemental...estoy leyendo la teoría para responder mis problemas.  
-Ahh, geometría, que simple - suspiro Peter mientras tomaba un cuaderno - esto lo ví en un día.  
-En serio? Tal vez pueda enseñarme algo para mi examen.  
-No es tan díficil, solo hay que ver que los ángulos de un triángulo siempre sumarán 180 grados...por ejemplo, si tienes un triángulo escaleno que tiene un lado que mide 80 grados, y ves que tiene uno igual, entonces el lado más pequeño medira 20 grados.  
-Para completar los 180...vaya, que listo eres!  
-Bueno, no es tan díficil si sabes la base del... - Peter se quedo callado.  
-Sucede algo??  
Peter se levanto y cerro los ojos como si estuviera calculando algo.  
-Peter...  
-EUREKA! - grito el chico emocionado - ni Arquimedes pudo haberlo hecho mejor!!  
-Eh? De que hablas?  
-Perdona, pero tengo que plasmar esto en la computadora o se me ira! - Peter abrazo a Hotaru mientras le daba un beso en ambas mejillas - te adoro!! Gracias!!  
Antes de que Hotaru dijera algo, Peter había salido como rayo rumbo al taller. La chica se quedo paralizada.  
-De...nada - dijo en un susurro de voz...

Casa de Mina...  
-Gracias por visitarme - la rubia miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación. Atrás de ella, se encontraba Yaten cruzado de brazos.  
-No es nada, como el resto esta algo ocupado, parece que te han olvidadlo un tanto.  
-No es eso, mis amigas saben que ahora no es bueno hablar conmigo...ellas esperan me recupere.  
-Y no necesitaras algo de compañia?  
-No - Mina nego - quiero estar sola, ahora más que nunca.  
-Espero entonces mi visita no te halla incomodado - Yaten se levanto - tengo que irme.  
-Gracias...  
Yaten se volvio, pero se detuvo.  
-Volverás a la pelea?  
-Eso no lo se - Mina seguía de espaldas - no lo se.  
Yaten asintio y salio. Tan pronto la puerta se cerro. Mina se acurruco entre sus piernas y comenzo a llorar...  
-Vaya - Yaten se encontraba afuera de la casa de Mina. Noto como la luz de la habitación de la chica se apagaba. El chico suspiro.  
-Todos hemos sufrido mucho y aunque sea una tontería, ella realmente quería a ese sujeto...

Raye echo una mirada a su reloj. Eran casí las 11 de la noche y noto como algunos empleados cerraban las puertas del centro comercial.  
-Vaya idiota - penso molesta - es un interesado. Si hubiera sido un paquete mio, no se habría ni dignado a ir por el  
Raye suspiro. Era cierto que quería mucho a Bruce, pero era obvio que su incompatibilidad los mataba muchas veces. Ambos tenía un caracter parecido y además, él era muy frío y seco. Raye gustaba de un chico romántico, lindo, tal como Nicolás o hasta el mismo Rock...pero Bruce era harina de otro costal.  
-Tal vez solamente me ilusione como siempre - puso la barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos.  
-Debemos irnos, se hace tarde.  
Raye se levanto de un salto y vio a Bruce que recogía las bolsas y paquetes de la chica.  
-Como apareciste aquí?  
Bruce no contesto mientras acomodaba todo.  
-Lo encontraste?  
-No, supongo que se perdio.  
-Lo suponía - nego Raye. Bruce termino de cargar todo y comenzo a avanzar.  
-Pedire un taxi sino te molesta.  
-No, claro que no - suspiro la chica.  
-A proposito, podrías ayudarme con el paquete que deje?  
Raye asintio, pero al inclinarse a tomar el regalo de envoltorio rojo, noto que era algo que ella no había comprado. Miro entonces una tarjeta debajo del moño...  
_Disculpa por este día tan malo. Bruce_  
Raye sintio una felicidad intensa, pero entonces, sus mecanismos de defensa se activaron por reflejo.  
-Oye - se volvio hacia Bruce que levantaba la mano pidiendo un cab - crees que vas a comprarme y hacerme feliz luego de un día tan malo??  
-Solo abrelo - musito Bruce sin prestarle mucha atención. Raye iba a decir algo más, pero rasgo el envoltorio y se quedo de una pieza. Abajo había una agenda electronica con la efigie de su personaje favorito de animee.  
-Bruce...tu..  
-Mientras ibamos de compras escuche lo que hablabas con Michiru. Decías que querías comprarte una agenda para el siguiente año, pero te habías quedado sin un solo yen.  
Raye seguía sin habla mientras miraba la agenda. La abrio y adentro tenía un mensaje personalizado:  
_Te quiero...quisieras ser mi novia Raye?_  
-Será mejor que me ayudes a pedir un taxi - musito Bruce - con esta montaña de paquetes no voy a lograr nada..  
Entonces el chico sintio como alguien le abrazaba por detrás.  
-Bruce...yo...  
-Me vas a tirar los paquetes, ten cuidado - el chico suspiro - sino quieres aceptar, esta bien.  
-No es que.. - Raye suspiro molesta y giro a Bruce haciendo que varias cosas cayeran al suelo - al diablo con las malditas compras!!  
La chica abrazo a Bruce y lo beso. Este parecio sorprendido, pero no tardo en unirsele.  
-Supongo este es un sí? - Bruce se separo un momento. Raye sonrio mientras volvían a besarse...

Una motocicleta corría a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Se podría pensar que era Zero, pero sin embargo...  
-Whaaaaaa!! - Amy gritaba mientras se sujetaba con fuerza Rock que conducía esquivando coches y otras motocicletas con habilidad.  
-Que te parece? - el chico se volvio a preguntar.  
-Rock!! - Amy estaba pálida - mira al frente!!  
-Ahh, perdón - el chico se volvio y dio un giro rápido para esquivar un camión. Amy solo lo vio pasar aterrada.  
-Creo que no te gusta la velocidad.  
-Me gusta, me gusta! Pero no a este nivel!  
-Perdona - el chico aminoro la marcha. Amy suspiro de alivio.  
-Así esta mejor.  
-Perdona, pero es que quería llegar al templo Hikawa, ya es tarde.  
-No te preocupes - Amy entonces miro la motocicleta - no puedo creer que...  
-Sí, esta cosa flota, a simple vista parece una normal, no?  
-Bastante, aunque si fuera más observadora, su diseño la delata en parte.  
-Así es. Yo conduje una de estas durante la segunda batalla con Sigma. Claro, al comandante le fascinaron cuando desperto de su sueño de belleza.  
-Sueño de belleza?  
-Como te comente, los primeros reploids fueron creados sin la supervisión de un programa antivirus. Eran facilmente corrompidos por cualquier sistema, de allí que el virus Sigma halla ganado tantos adeptos.  
-Y Zero??  
-El tambien fue infectado - Rock bajo la mirada un tanto triste - pero lucho contra sí mismo para salir del virus. Luego de esas cruentas batallas, decidio ir a "dormir" o probar sus sistemas para hacerse inmune.  
-Ya veo...  
-Sí, pero parece que quedo con cierto daño en sus sistemas - bromeo Rock.  
-Ya te oí  
Rock salto del asiento haciendo que la motocicleta se ladeara.  
-Comandante - sonrio Amy a una pantalla que estaba abajo del manubrio - como esta?  
-Buenas noches señorita Mizuno - sonrio Paul - bien, gracias y usted?  
-Perfectamente, vamos en camino hacia el templo.  
-Esta bien, los veremos alla - Paul miro a Rock - así que daño en mis sistemas eh?  
-No, claro que no comandante, usted sabe como soy.  
-Por eso lo digo, hablaremos más tarde, fuera Zero - la comunicación se corto. Amy se volvio hacia Rock que estaba pálido.  
-Creo que me castigara... - suspiro, pero entonces sintio como Amy se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
-Ánimo, recuerda...  
Rock asintio sonrojado y acelero el paso rumbo al templo Hikawa...

Paul miro con el cejo fruncido el aparato de comunicación.  
-Daño en los sistemas? Ya vera quien tiene daño en los sistemas!  
-Sucedio algo??  
Paul se volvio.  
-Vaya...pense que habías entrado al pub  
-Es que.. - Setsuna suspiro cruzandose de brazos - lo pense bien...y tienes razón en muchas cosas.  
-Lo que suponía, el cambio brusco de la mujer humana, debí suponerlo.  
-Que insinuas? - pregunto amenazadoramente la joven. Paul sonrio.  
-Vamos, no te enojes - le guiño - solo bromeaba.  
-Sí, me habían comentado de tu pésimo sentido del humor - bufo Setsuna. Entonces parpadeo un par de veces y se sonrojo.  
-Que sucede?? - Paul enarco una ceja notandolo.  
-Nada, pero eres la primera persona que me ve de esta manera....yo...  
-Entiendo, eres la guardiana del Tiempo, debes mantener una impasibilidad tal como lo presentas, pero - Paul le toco el hombro mientras le sonreía - cada tiempo, cada momento nos da nuevas emociones, como ahora las estas experimentando.  
-Vaya...pareces entenderme  
-Entiendo tu forma de ser, pero eso no impide que debes mejorarla.  
Setsuna volvio a molestarse quitando la mano de Paul.  
-Eh??  
-Lo ves? Tranquila. No te estoy agrediendo, trato de ayudarte.  
-Deberías ser más sensible.  
-Lo soy, sino, no estaría hablando contigo de tí.  
Setsuna se sonrojo mientras Paul daba media vuelta.  
-Volvemos? Ordene de comer y ya debe estar listo.  
Setsuna asintio a medias. Este tipo era un fastidio total...aunque por otro lado...  
-Naa - Setsuna sacudio su cabeza y entro trás el..

El centro comercial había cerrado la mayoría de sus tiendas, solo el cine seguía en funciones.  
-Esto no es nada bueno - murmuro Seiya con una montaña de paquetes. Michiru permanecía impasible apoyada en un poste de luz afueras del centro.  
-Erh, que estamos haciendo aquí?  
-Preguntas demasiado - sonrio Michiru - ya lo verás.  
-Pero es que....hace frío - tirito el chico mientras evitaba que el paquete de arriba se cayera - y no estas pidiendo ni un taxi  
-No hay necesidad - Michiru echo un vistazo a su reloj. En ese momento, un convertible rojo aparecio frente a ellos.  
-Serena, Darien! - mascullo Seiya. Darien asintio mientras abría la puerta caballerosamente para que entrara Michiru.  
-Sí, ella nos pidio recogerlos, así que pasa.  
Seiya sintio una especie de punzada. De repente se sintio como un niño siendo recogido por sus papás luego de una cita y lo peor, el papá era Darien, y para rematar, Serena y Michiru estaban presentes.  
-Vamos - sonrio la chica de cabellos aquamarina - que estas esperando?  
-No - nego Seiya - vete tu, yo me ire por mi cuenta.  
-En serio?? ahora no hay muchos taxis y puedes tardar en llegar. Además, esta disminuyendo rápidamente la temperatura.  
-No, esta bien. Caminare un rato - suspiro el chico poniendo los paquetes en la parte de atrás - ustedes vayanse.  
Darien miro a Serena y luego a Michiru.  
-Esta bien - sonrio Michiru bajando del coche - pero yo me ire contigo.  
-Eh?? O_o  
Serena y Darien ahora se miraron extrañados.  
-Pero...tus compras..?  
-Llevenlas al templo, allí nos veremos - Michiru tomo del brazo a un pálido Seiya - vayan con cuidado.  
Darien se encogio de hombros y subio al coche. Tan pronto se alejaron, Seiya miro a su pareja que le sonreía candidamente.  
-Tú...tú...  
-Sí, yo - le apreto más el brazo - vamos, caminemos un poco, si?  
Seiya asintio como un robot y por un momento, no supo que hacer.  
-Relajate - Michiru apoyo su cabeza en su hombro al caminar. Seiya movio la cabeza afirmativamente.  
-Debo haberme muerto de la hipotermia y estoy en el cielo - penso.  
-No, es la realidad - susurro Michiru. Seiya miro a la chica con ojos desorbitados.  
-Eres muy predecible - finalizo la chica sonríendole...

_-Soy una dama de Rohan, pero aun así se blandear la espada  
-Lo sé, pero una dama tan hermosa no debe participar en la batalla..._  
Lita solto un suspiro. La cita en el cine no había sido tan genial como había pensando. Volteo a ver a todos lados y vio parejas abrazadas, otras besandose, otras...bueno, ya saben (:3 se los dejo a su imaginación); pero Lita miro a su "novio" y este parecía bastante interesado en la película, tanto que ni siquiera le tomaba de la mano o le abrazaba. El mismo le había dicho que consideraba eso un tanto falta de "honor" a una dama.  
-Pues yo prefiero que me falte al respeto - penso Lita molesta. Elevo la vista y vio la escena donde Aragorn apenas se salvaba al caer en el lecho de un río y cuando Arwen se le aparecía para darle fuerzas.  
-Cierto - sonrio - las mujeres lo damos todo y los hombres, bien gracias.  
-Lita??  
La chica se volvio hacia Nicolás. Por primera vez en toda la función había hablado.  
-Que quieres? - respondio molesta, pero entonces noto como Nicolás estaba muy serio y señalo con la vista al frente. Un espectador enorme estaba en primera fila y le tapaba la visión a unos molestos espectadores.  
-Que sucede con ese sujeto?  
-Es Agile..  
Lita palidecio. Entonces miro a Nicolás y este asintio.  
-Cuando entramos, el ya estaba aquí. Y no viene solo.  
Señalo al otro lado del cine y una figura un poco menor, pero igual de enorme tambien veía la película con desgano.  
-Ballade...  
-Ballade??  
-Es un enemigo de mi primo - murmuro Nicolás - nos han estado vigilando desde hace rato.  
-Antes de entrar al cine?  
-Supongo, no tengo el visor de firmas de energía de Bruce, pero mi sexto sentido me lo advirtio.  
-Entonces...por eso??  
Nicolás asintio sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano.  
-Sí, si habría empezado a besarte - la voz de Nicolás se torno suave - no habría terminado y no estaría atento.  
-Nicolás, me apenas - se sonrojo la chica. El chico volvio a su gesto serio.  
-Apenas termine la función, saldremos rapidamente.  
-Esta bien, perdona haberme puesto de mal humor, es que... - la chica no termino cuando Nicolás se inclino y le dio un beso rapidamente.  
-Lo sé...yo debo disculparme, la cita debía ser mejor.  
-Ya lo fue - sonrio Lita - ahora finjamos ver la película, viene la parte que me gusta.  
Nicolás asintio y mientras veía como el ejército de orcos atacaba el fuerte de Cuernavilla no pudo evitar pensar en lo que vendría en los siguientes días. La batalla final estaba por comenzar...

Fin del Episodio

Notas del autor  
Disfrute como enano escribir este capítulo. Sí, seguira un rato más las cursílerias, pero prefiero manejarlas a este momento, porque luego vendrán duras batallas seguidas con el tonito ese de suspenso, jeje.  
He recibido muchas críticas favorables y desfavorables por este fic, lo cual demuestra que se esta leyendo, así que muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, especialmente a Chrono y la comunidad del Nekomi de mi ciudad por sus ánimos.  
Ahora, se avecina lo bueno. Luego de 3 años, Hunters continua nuevamente, en el cap. 27. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	27. Chapter 27

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 27: Previos a la batalla  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Seiya miro por decima vez a su acompañante. Aun no podía creer que ella estuviera con él...  
-Sí, soy de verdad  
-Eh, lo siento - musito el chico bajando la mirada. Michiru sonrio sin mirarlo.  
-Se que te parecera raro.  
-Demasiado - Seiya parpadeo y suspiro mientras veía como los adornos navideños cubrían el lugar - demasiado..  
-No es un sueño - Michiru apreto ligeramente su brazo - lo haces ver así  
-Y tiene algo de malo?  
-No - Michiru se inclino sobre su hombro - me..gusta, me haces sentir distinta.  
-No tanto como Haruka me imagino..  
-No me gustan las comparaciones - Michiru se detuvo.  
-Lo siento - Seiya se volvio, pero entonces la chica toco sus labios.  
-No te preocupes, ahora lo importante es esto, no?  
-Soy importante para tí?  
Michiru sonrio nuevamente y comenzo a avanzar.  
-Mala pregunta  
-Eh? Pero es que...  
-Cuando tengas una buena pregunta, te respondere - la chica se detuvo sin voltearse - no vas a acompañarme?  
-Eh, claro, claro - Seiya se acerco y le sujeto firmemente el brazo. Michiru sonrio mientras seguían caminando entre las calles..

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You¹re bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go (Go)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Setsuna se levanto aplaudiendo mientras Paul se acercaba a ella sonriendo y agradeciendo con reverencias al público.  
-No creí que cantarás de esta manera - dijo ella casí riendo.  
-Tengo algunos talentos ocultos - sonrio el chico mientras se inclinaba ante ella - es algo tarde milady, nos vamos?  
-No, no - ella nego - estoy...bien así  
-Segura? - Paul señalo su reloj - son casí las 12  
-Acaso insinuas que no puedo tomarme una noche de festín?  
-Esto es un festín??  
-Erh, bueno...un poco...  
-Eso esperaba que dijerás - Paul señalo la lista del karaoke. Setsuna levanto la vista y retrocedio.  
-Que! Me inscribiste??!!  
-Sí, a cantar!  
-Pero, pero...  
Paul la llevo del brazo sin pedirle permiso hasta el escenario. Setsuna iba a repelar, cuando alguien le paso un micrófono.  
-Ni modo - el comandante de los Hunters se encogio de hombros. Setsuna le gruño algo indescifrable y subio al escenario bastante apenada...

Bruce y Raye bajaron del taxi frente a las escalatinas del templo Hikawa. El primero luego de pagar y sacar los paquetes, se volvio hacia la chica, siendo recibido por un fuerte abrazo.  
-Hey - musito el chico fríamente - pueden vernos  
-Y?  
-No te importa que las chicas sepan... - Bruce pese a su tono, le dio un ligero abrazo por el hombro.  
-No, ya no... - Raye sonrio y lo miro - gracias por esta noche.  
-A pesar de que perdimos mi regalo y las peleas?  
-Era tu regalo al fin al cabo y yo ya olvide las peleas.  
-Oye!  
-Estoy jugando - Raye le sonrio - bien, vamos, se hace tarde.  
Bruce asintio y comenzo a tomar los paquetes, cuando se detuvo.  
-Sucede algo??  
Bruce fruncio el cejo y nego con la cabeza.  
-No, en lo absoluto...

Nicolás y Lita salieron platicando bastante contentos del cine enmedio de una fila de gente  
-Ahh, ese elfo es increíble! - musitaba la chica dando brincos - tan guapo! Debieron darle un close up al final!  
-Erh sí - Nicolás suspiro - tal vez no fue tan buena idea lo del cine.  
Lita sonrio y lo tomo del brazo  
-Celoso acaso?  
-No respondere a eso - fruncio el cejo el chico. Lita nego con la cabeza. Entonces su sonrisa desaparecio y miro hacia atrás.  
-Vienen al final...  
-Lo se - Nicolás la miro de reojo - debemos perderlos al salir del pasillo.  
Lita asintio. Nicolás se acerco y le susurro al oído.  
-Perdona haber arruinado la cita...  
-No la arruinaste, tranquilo - Lita le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - vamos..  
Entre tanto, las dos figuras caminaban con lentitud atrás de todos los espectadores.  
-No les pierdas el ojo de encima, debemos saber si la ubicación es correcta  
-Y si hacen algo?  
-Por supuesto eliminarlos - sonrio Agile tras su gabardina. Entonces al levantar la vista, vio que la pareja había desaparecio - rayos! Se esfumaron!  
Ballade se abalanzo rapidamente entre la gente que protesto molesta. Sin embargo, al salir el Maverick, vio que la pareja realmente se la había tragado la tierra.  
-No puede ser! - Agile emergio - los perdimos!  
-Deben haber ido a los sanitarios  
-Tu ve allí y no importa si es a los dos, encuentralos! Yo vigilare el frente  
Ballade asintio. Mientras ambos se alejaban murmurando maldiciones, dos figuras plasticas de la película "Recien casados" parecieron cobrar vida. Se miraron de reojo y sonriendo, entraron a la sala nuevamente por el pasillo.  
-Y ahora?  
-Hay siempre una salida de emergencia detrás de las salas - sonrio Lita. Nicolás le correspondio el gesto con un apretón de mano.

Una motocicleta se movía a gran velocidad entre las calles de la ciudad.  
-Disculpa si esta un poco frío - musito Rock deteniendose ante un semáforo. Amy nego levantandose la visera de su casco.  
-No te preocupes, además, estoy bien así  
Rock sonrio. Un ruido conocido emergio entre su chaqueta. Con disimulo y ayuda de Amy, saco su guante.  
-Aquí X, que pasa?  
-Necesitamos que regresen al centro comercial  
-Nicolás, que sucede? Se te olvido dinero y quieres que te preste para el taxi?  
-Muy gracioso. Hay Mavericks en la periferia.  
-Mavs? - Rock abrio los ojos. Amy se acerco.  
-Nicolás, Lita esta bien?  
-Sí, sí. Estamos afueras del Cine, pero no podemos salir sin protección. Sería demasiado riesgoso. Vile y Ballade.  
Rock hizo una mueca y asintio.  
-Estaremos alla en 10 minutos. Cambio y fuera.  
-Cuídense ambos - agrego Amy. Nicolás asintio por la pantalla y desaparecio.  
-Tendre que acelerar, sino te molesta  
-No - Amy bajo la visera - vamos, nos necesitan  
Rock cerro tambien su visera y acelerando al máximo, hizo girar la moto en 360 grados y salio disparado eludiendo 3 coches que derraparon hacia un lado. La moto giro hacia un lado y esquivando un obstáculo de separación, cambio al otro carril a gran velocidad...

Una figura solitaria caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Su paso era un tanto tambaleante. Era lógico, no se había levantado en días y las piernas no se sentían como antes, pero necesitaba salir, respirar aunque sea un poco. Aunque la idea había sido pésima. La chica rubia mantenía la vista baja, ya que las parejas no paraban de aparecer a su alrededor. Todas tan distintas, pero emitían un brillo que ella extrañaba.  
-Porque no me dí cuenta? - se preguntaba mientras se detuvo apoyandose en un poste de halogeno. Miro hacia el cielo y entonces noto como el cielo estaba totalmente nublado, ni siquiera la luna se asomaba entre el cielo.  
-Tonta, tonta - murmuraba mientras se incorporaba. A lo lejos vio una pareja que reía mientras veía los aparadores de las tiendas. La chica señalaba un hermoso saco color rojo mientras su pareja le sonreía asintiendo. Ambos terminaron por entrar a la tienda.  
Mina esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras varias lágrimas bañaban su rostro.  
-Será mejor regresar y no salir jamás - murmuro dandose la vuelta...  
_-Jamás te rindas, ok?  
_-Eh? - Mina se detuvo y miro para todos lados. Esa voz...  
_-Tienes tu vida por delante, no me sacrifique en vano para que ahora te rindieras..  
_-Tom??? Vile?? - Mina parpadeo y entonces noto de donde provenía la voz.  
Un televisor de los aparadores tenía puesta una película algo vieja. Mina se acerco a grandes pasos y se quedo viendo la imagen así escuchando los dialogos. Varias lágrimas más surcaron su rostro.  
-Señorita? - uno de los espectadores se acerco - se encuentra bien?  
Mina no respondio. Siguio viendo el televisor, cuando noto que algo caía sobre su ropa. Era un copo de nieve.  
-Esta nevando - levanto la vista y vio como una cortina de copos caían sobre ella.  
_-Siempre estare contigo, jamás te dejare. Cuando me necesites, allí estare..._  
-Sí, tenías razón - sonrio mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro y comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas  
-Señorita?  
-Estoy bien - se volvio hacia el señor - excelentemente!  
-Ah, ok - el espectador se volteo confundido. Mina se volvio y levanto la vista nuevamente hacia el cielo. Este antes oscuro, ahora parecía distinto y así todo a su alrededor.  
-Gracias Tom, nuevamente gracias

Templo Hikawa...  
Peter veía con algo de confusión un par de piezas de la esfera de Sigma, pero luego de unos minutos, las volteo, acomodandolas perfectamente.  
-Bien, bien - penso alegre - esto va mejor, muy bien..  
La puerta del cuarto se abrio. Hotaru emergio por ella con una bandeja.  
-Hola - sonrio levemente - pense que tendrías hambre y te traje algo  
-Ah, gracias - Peter se volvio sonriendo - ya comenzaba a dolerme el estomágo.  
Hotaru asintio y comenzo a servir la bandeja con té y panecillos. Peter agradecio con un asentimiento de la cabeza al tanto que tomaba uno de los panecillos.  
-Hmmm, delicioso...  
-No deberías hablar cuando estas comiendo  
-Oh vamos, ahora vas a regañarme?  
-Sí, tienes modales pésimos sabías?  
-Bueno, un poco - Peter trago el pedazo. Hotaru fruncio el cejo - ok, ok, me comportare. Te educan para ser un Hunter, pero no para ser un caballero.  
-Sí, eso veo - Hotaru sirvio algo de té - además tampoco es educado besar a una dama  
-Besar a una dama? Jamás he besado a una dama  
-Erh - Hotaru fruncio el cejo molesta señalando su mejilla - y lo de hace rato??  
-Ah, es que tu no eres una dama  
-Que??!!  
-Tranquila, estoy jugando - Peter tomo su taza y sorbio levemente - además, solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme  
-Pero no hice mucho  
-Ah sí, hiciste bastante. Cuando hablabamos de los triángulos, me recordaste el principio de toda ecuación. Todo debe tener un equilibrio.  
-Ya veo, y como se aplica en lo que buscas?  
-Sencillo - Peter se volvio y garabateo algo en un papel - mira, cada cosa tiene un cierto patrón, una cierta frecuencia, pero siempre habra un igual que lo contrarrestre, es parte de la naturaleza.  
-Entonces para encontrar la señal de ese tal Sigma, debiste encontrar su igual?  
-Así es. A veces para vencer algo no tienes que ser su igual, sino su contrapunto. Es igual que en el amor  
-En el amor? No lo creo. Se necesita ser igual a alguien para que le agraden las mismas cosas.  
-En cierto punto, pero tambien debe haber diferencias, sino, todo sería demasiado aburrido. Recuerda, los polos opuestos se atraen.  
-Entiendo, pero hablas como si hubieras tenido novia antes - sonrio Hotaru pícaramente.  
-Bueno, son mis teorías realmente - Peter se recargo en la mesa - y no, no he tenido novia. Te interesa ser la primera??  
-Eh?? - Hotaru se sonrojo - ni en tus sueños!!  
-Bueno, bueno, no tenías que ser tan ruda - Peter rio - solamente hubieras dicho que no soy un buen partido.  
-Claro que no. Eres maleducado, soso, idiota y además malcriado.  
-Bueno, no todo son cualidades en mí  
-Hmrrff - refunfuño la chica levantandose - eres mejor cuando no estas tan presumido.  
-Y tu cuando no eres tan sensible  
-Yo puedo ser sensible cuando quiera - se volvio - me oíste? Nadie me manda  
-Ok, ok, no te enojes - Peter movio las manos a modo de defensa - has tenido novio antes?  
-Erh, eso no es que te importe - Hotaru se dio vuelta - debo ir a ver si llegan los demás.  
-Esta bien, me imagino que no - Peter noto la cara de Hotaru - A proposito, un comentario más...si se puede  
-Adelante, pero me ofendes y saldrás volando por el techo.  
-Como digas Narusegawa - bromeo - pero es extraño que una chica como tu no halla tenido novio  
-Será porque soy sensible y demasiado irritable? - comento sarcastica Hotaru. Peter nego con la cabeza y sonrio.  
-No, porque eres bastante linda e inteligente. Los hombres de esta época si que son raros.  
-Eh? - Hotaru se puso roja ante el comentario - no digas tonterías!!  
La chica salio corriendo cerrando de un portazo. Peter solo se encogio de hombros y tomo otro panecillo.  
-Delicioso - murmuro mientras masticaba glotonamente...

Yaten veía pasar las luces de la ciudad a gran velocidad mientras se sujetaba con firmeza de un pasamanos del tren suburbano. Aun mantenía en su mente la platica que había sostenido con esos dos Hunters.  
-Tal vez sea una trampa - penso mientras se tocaba la barbilla - es demasiado sospechoso que solo me hallan contactado a mí  
El chico suspiro y miro a su alrededor. El tren casí se encontraba vacío, salvo por algunas personas.  
-Es casí navidad. Es lógico que no este lleno, ahora todos estan con sus familias o seres queridos.  
Sonrio al pensar las lócuras que debían pasar Seiya o Taiki. Por suerte él no era tanto de ello y prefería mantenerse al margen...inclusive de esta absurda guerra. Él había sido el primero en negarse a venir a la Tierra. Su misión como Starlight había acabado y quería vivir en paz, con su reina, con los suyos. Sin embargo, otra vez estaba luchando y peleando por una causa que ni siquiera era suya, no tenía nada de sentido estar allí.  
Entonces el tren se detuvo. Varios pasajeros más entraron, pero en especial cierta chica rubia que hizo que sus tripas dieran un salto.  
-Ay no - penso - no se supone esta con Taiki??  
Confio en que ella no lo hubiese visto, pero eso fue imposible.  
-Yaten!!  
-Oh Dios - murmuro el chico mientras Sonya se acercaba alegremente a él y lo sujetaba por la mano - que estas haciendo aquí?  
-Oh vamos, no te alegras de verme?  
-Realmente no, no se supone estabas con Taiki?  
-Ah, sí, pero el pobre no aguanto en las compras y lo mande a casa. Estaba exhausto.  
-Vaya chica - penso asustado el joven. Sonya le dedico una sonrisa enorme.  
-Y bien? Que haces por aquí? No estas algo lejos del templo Hikawa?  
-Sí, pero quería dar la vuelta y apenas voy en camino  
-Ya veo, pero no es algo peligroso que vayas tu solo?  
-Eso debería preguntarte a tí. Es más peligroso para una chica.  
-Ah sí, lo se. Hace una media hora unos tipos trataron de asaltarme y hacerme ciertas cosillas  
-Que??? - Yaten casí grita - y estas como si nada???  
-Vamos, soy una Hunter - susurro alegremente - crees que unos idiotas humanos van a poder ganarme. Creo que uno de ellos no podrá tener hijos en toda su vida.  
-Sonya...  
-Oh vamos, acaso porque me gusta vestir bien, soy linda y guapísima - se dio la vuelta coquetamente - no soy fuerte y decidida?  
-Pues....  
-De seguro no viste la película "legalmente rubia"? o si?  
-Realmente no, no tengo tiempo para ello. Hay cosas más importantes  
-Me imagino. Entonces me permites acompañarte hasta el Templo?  
-Bueno, si no hay otro remedio...  
-Lo haces ver como si fuera algo malo. Te va a acompañar una belleza como yo y no pareces animado  
-Porque no lo estoy - refunfuño el chico. Sonya sonrio y le tomo el brazo fuertemente - oye, vas a tirarme  
-Naa, eres fuerte y eres chico. Además, debes sentir a una chica acompañada. Capaz alguien quiere propasarse conmigo.  
-No se supone eres fuerte y decidida??  
-Lo soy, pero tambien soy femenina y delicada.  
-Oh Dios mio - exclamo Yaten - las mujeres deben estar locas  
-Más locas de lo que te imaginas - le sonrio Sonya...

Rock y Amy llegaron al cine en menos de 10 minutos. Tan pronto dieron la vuelta al estacionamiento, vieron a una pareja en la parte trasera del cine.  
-Al fin! - levanto la mano Nicolás - por aquí!  
-Llegamos! - exclamo Rock deteniendose a metros de ellos - vamos, suban!  
-Subir?? - Lita y Amy abrieron los ojos - como???  
-Eso es sencillo - Nicolás se acerco y presiono algo en un costado de la motocicleta. Al instante, un cockpick emergio magicamente, suficiente para dos personas.  
-Pero como es posible...  
-Es un sistema holografico - musito Rock a una sorprendida Amy - la motocicleta en realidad es mucho más que una moto común y corriente.  
-Exacto - Nicolás ayudo a Lita a acomodarse mientra el subía en la parte trasera del cockpick - es una nave de asalto Hunter, prediseñada por Trebble.  
-Peter?? El acaso diseña esto??  
-Esto y mucho más - Rock comenzo a acelerar - bien, preparense para...  
El chico no termino cuando una ráfaga de energía le rozo y estallo a escasos metros de él. Levanto la vista y vio a dos figuras acercarse.  
-Maldición! - exclamo Nicolás - nos encontraron!  
-Bass, encargate - Rock salto dos ráfagas más y enmedio de la explosión, emergio como X mientras caía frente a sus dos rivales - llevate a las chicas!  
-Rock! - Amy quiso saltar de la moto, pero Nicolás tomo el mando y antes que nada, acelero, saliendo disparado del lugar.  
-Vaya, vaya, así que el valiente X se sacrifica por sus amigos - parloteo Agile - eso me parece bien.  
-Nada de sacrificios - X levanto su cañon de plasma - los eliminare y saldre bien librado de esto.  
-Muy gracioso X - Ballade levanto sus dos cañones - muere entonces!!  
Varias ráfagas como bombas de energía emergieron de sus manos. X salto el primer disparo, mientras giraba para evitar el segundo.  
-Me sorprende que los generales vengan a matarnos - musito mientras se hincaba  
-Los mavericks tienen cosas más importantes que hacer - Ballade volvio a cargar energía - y además, somos X-Hunters, es nuestra misión.  
-Capto el razonamiento - X sonrio y se levanto - X-BUSTER!!!!!!!!  
Una explosión sacudio todo el alrededor...

La motocicleta corría a gran velocidad entre las calles.  
-No debimos dejarlo! - Amy estaba al borde de las lágrimas  
-Es cierto - Lita estaba bastante molesta - debimos quedarnos a apoyarlo!  
-No, hubiera sido demasiado peligroso  
-Peligroso, para quien??  
-Creí que te habías dado cuenta? - Nicolás miro de reojo a Amy que estaba temblando de furia e impotencia.  
-Entiendo, pero...X crees que pueda contra ellos dos?  
-No lo sé - Nicolás esquivo un par de coches que le regalaron unos bocinazos - pero tan pronto las deje en el Templo, regresare  
-Regresaremos - murmuro Amy - no puedo quedarme como si nada!  
-Eso es inadmisible - exclamo Nicolás - él me dejo la misión de cuidarte!  
-Regresaremos - murmuro Lita  
-Que?? Tu tambien?????  
-Nicolás, jamás te he ordenado nada, pero es la primera y espero la última - Lita lo miro fríamente - regresemos!  
-Pero...  
Nicolás iba a decir algo más, pero la fría mirada de la chica lo inmovilizo. Sin miramientos, y sin aviso, esquivo 2 coches y salto al carril de vuelta, ante las sonrisas de Lita y Amy...

-Ya llegamos - Raye y Bruce arribaron a lo alto del Templo. Hotaru que estaba recargada en uno de los pilares, se volvio sonriendo.  
-Bienvenidos, son los primeros que llegan  
-En serio? -Bruce enarco una ceja - pense que Bass estaría aquí primero.  
-No, nadie más ha llegado...  
Bruce fruncio el cejo.  
-Sucede algo?  
-Nicolás siempre es puntual. Me extraña que no halla llegado a la hora estipulada.  
-Tal vez Lita hizo que se quedaran un rato más..  
-Lo dudo...  
-Oh vamos, no dudes del poder de una chica  
-Sí, eso veo - Bruce coloco todas las bolsas de compra en un lado de la entrada.  
-Bruce, no debes dejar las cosas allí - musito Raye acercandose, pero entonces vio como este se volvía rapidamente y lanzaba algo contra ella..el cual paso rozandole la cara  
-Oye!!! Que se supone que haces??!  
El chico no contesto, simplemente paso de largo y se agacho atrás de ella.  
-Mira esto..  
Raye fruncio el cejo volviendose. Una especie de pajáro metálico murmuraba algunas incoherencias mientras Bruce lo sostenía en su mano.  
-Que es eso??  
-Un espía - Bruce lo hizo pedazos de un apretón - nos han estado siguiendo.  
-Entonces saben que estamos aquí??  
-No sabría decirlo...ire a dar un vistazo - miro a Raye que estaba desconcertada - perdona el atrevimiento.  
Bruce se alejo de un salto. Hotaru se acerco a Raye que trago saliva.  
-Y ya son novios? - sonrio la chica. Raye la miro y luego dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Hotaru siguio sonriendo - eso me dice que sí...

-Argh!!!!  
X salio volando entre un montón de escombros, para impactar contra una pared del centro comercial. Ballade y Agile se acercaban lentamente mientras este trataba de levantarse.  
-Bien X, parece que tu fuerza ha disminuído, o más bien, hemos aumentado  
-Así es. Ahora te haremos picadillo!  
-Sus dialogos de chico malo son pésimos - sonrio X forzadamente - quien les hace sus líneas?  
Ballade apreto los dientes y solto un disparo. X se levanto de un salto y alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero no una patada de Agile en el aire, que lo mando a volar al suelo nuevamente.  
-Eres muy lento para mí, jejejeje - rio Agile mientras bajaba al suelo cruzandose de brazos - Ballade, es tu turno!  
El X-Hunter se acerco al cuerpo inconciente de X.  
-Hemos bloqueado cualquier comunicación en la zona - Ballade coloco su cañon de plasma a cms del rostro de X - así que dí adios!  
-Adios? - X sonrio aun con los ojos cerrados - más bien diría: Saludos!  
-No idiota! - Agile se acerco - no hagas eso!  
Entonces X tomo ambos cañones de plasma de Ballade. Este trato de soltarse, pero noto como una energía lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Los ojos de X brillaron de color dorado mientras lo sostenía.  
-Sueltame!!  
-Claro que lo hare - murmuro y de una patada lo mando a volar - olvidaste mi WCS! Ahora tu arma es mía!!!  
-Pero que... - Agile trato de reaccionar cuando el cuerpo de X se torno de color violeta y sus dos puños se convirtieron en cañones.  
-¡¡¡¡BALLADE CRACKEN!!!!  
Agile recibio el ataque directamente, mandandolo a volar tambien contra una pared contralateral.  
-X!!  
El susodicho se volvio y vio una moto que venía a gran velocidad hacia él.  
-Chicos!!!  
-Sube!! - Amy ya transformada en Sailor Mercury le tendio la mano. X asintio pero se volvio levantando su cañon hacia los dos Mavericks  
-BALLADE CRACKEN!!  
Una ráfaga más débil estallo frente a los dos desconcertados Mavericks, creando una fuerte nube de polvo.  
-Rayos! No puedo ver nada!  
-No lo dejes escapar! - Agile saco su sable y emergio entre la cortina de humo, pero fue recibido por varias ráfagas de color verde - maldición!!  
-Bien hecho Sailor Jupiter! - X ya estaba en la motocicleta mientras Bass aceleraba y salían disparados del lugar entre risas. Agile estrello su puño contra el suelo furioso.  
-Malditos Hunters y Sailor Scouts!!! Cuando los encuentre, los hará polvo!!!!!!!!  
-Eso estuvo genial! - musito X sonriendo mientras el centro comercial se perdía de vista - gracias por regresar.  
-Sabíamos que necesitabas ayuda - Bass noto la mirada de Jupiter - bueno, ellas lo sabían.  
X miro tiernamente a Mercury que le devolvio la mirada.  
-Y ahora que hacemos?? - musito X - si vamos al templo Hikawa, son capaces de seguirnos  
-En eso tienes razón, debemos tomar otra ubicación y luego despistarlos.  
-Veamos - Mercury saco su visor - hay un parque a 2 kms de aquí, bastante extenso para perderlos.  
-Me parece bien - X sonrio - aun no llevo a mi novia a un parque...  
-Novia?? - repitieron Bass y Jupiter. Mercury se puso toda roja.  
-Erh... - X miro para otro lado apenado.  
-Eso es lo que se llama error freudiano - sonrio Bass mientras entornaba rumbo al parque...

Haruka miraba con cierto hastío las noticias de las 12. Aun pese a no recordar nada de su vida pasada, sentía una nostalgia extraña. Era cierto que las chicas le habían comentado que ella había salido con Michiru en el pasado, pero no sentía ahora nada por tal chica.  
Sin embargo, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadía  
-Maldición - espeto - si no tuviera la pierna fracturada, saldría a dar una vuelta en el coche.  
Se oyeron unos toques en la puerta. Haruka fruncio el cejo y se levanto con ayuda del bastón.  
-Ya voy, ya voy - se acercaba lentamente - que no puedo moverme bien  
Al abrir la puerta, vio con sorpresa como un chico de cabellos castaños le sonreía mientras cargaba una bolsa de supermercado  
-Ulises?? - enarco una ceja - que haces aquí?  
-Vine a visitar a mi chica favorita - sonrio el mencionado enseñando la bolsa - traje algo de comer, no quieres?

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Luego de una larga sequía, volví a escribir esta historia. Antes que nada, una disculpa a todos aquellos que esperaban un capítulo de Hunters, pero hasta ahora mi inspiración regreso. Agradezco bastante a Starknight por su continuación presión, así como a los fans de megaman que escriben; se que muchos se quejan de que no sigo lo que marca la serie original de megaman, pero es un fic y la he adaptado de acuerdo a mi gusto y las circunstancias, así que disculpen. Aun así, muchos de sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta, en especial lo del rango de X y Zero. Finalmente, la canción que canta Zero, es "All stars" de Smashmouth (excelente rola!). Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	28. Chapter 28

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 28: MEGA-REUNION  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Un sonido conocido emergio del guante de Rock.  
-Aquí X - comento el susodicho mientras iba con Nicolás, Ami y Makoto.  
-Reunión de emergencia - era Peter - tenemos noticias al respecto con la ubicación de la base de Sigma.  
Rock miro a sus compañeros.  
-Lo tenemos - murmuro.  
-Excelente - sonrio Nicolás - ¿Y que esperamos?  
-Los veremos en el templo Hikawa. Cambio y fuera.  
-¿Peter localizo a Sigma? - pregunto Makoto. Nicolás asintio y alzo su puño.  
-Exacto y parece que habrá una mega reunión.  
-Entiendo - Ami sonrio y alzo su pluma - Mercury power! Make up!  
Rock bajo la mirada y al instante, se vio cubierto por la armadura de batalla. Las motocicletas se convirtieron a la vez en poderosos ciclones gravitatorios, mientras salían disparados rumbo al templo.

-¿Esto es seguro? - Setsuna y Paul habían salidos rapidamente del karaoke, luego de recibir la llamada de Trebble. Ahora, bajo la identidad de Zero y Pluto, subieron a una ciclone.  
-Claro, pero sujetate fuerte.  
-¿De donde? - pregunto ubicando una agarradera. Zero nego con la cabeza y llevo sus manos hacia su abdomen.  
-De aquí.  
A toda respuesta, Pluto se sonrojo, no sin antes gritar cuando Zero hizo despegar la ciclone a toda velocidad...

-¿Ya tienen algo? - Proto y Sailor Mars brincaron los últimos escalones. sailor Saturn asintio mientras señalaba a Trebble, que colocaba varios dispositivos alrededor del patio del templo.  
-Vaya, esto es grande - sonrio Proto. Mars parpadeo.  
-¿Porque?  
-Vamos a invocar una comunicación holografica espacio-tiempo. En otras palabras, son ordenes del alto mando.  
-Suena importante.  
-Si Trebble lo esta haciendo, es enorme... - asintio el Hunter escarlata.  
-Hey - Sailor Moon, la dama del milenio, Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Star Hiller llegaron al mismo tiempo - recibimos ese mensaje. ¿Es cierto?  
-Más que cierto - Mars le guiño el ojo - pongase comodos, va a llegar mucha gente.

El sonido de un grito, que era el de Yaten y las risas de Roll lo confirmo.  
-No vuelvo a subirme a estas cosas! - grito molesto Sailor Star Maker.  
-Tendrás que hacerlo cariño o te iba a dejar atrás - le solto Roll mientras el otro gruñía. Los demás soltaron una leve risita mientras se acomodaban alrededor del "patio dimensional" que formaba Trebble.

Haruka miro sorprendida la comunicación que acababa de escuchar. No tanto por las voces, sino porque se había formado un holograma encima del brazo de Ulises.  
-Tango - murmuro el susodicho volviendose a su compañero...el cual había aparecio subitamente por la ventana del cuarto de hospital - ¿Lo recibiste?  
-Alto y claro Rush. Creo ya no podemos seguir ocultandonos.  
-Eso pensé.  
-Ustedes... - Haruka jadeo - son...como ellos...  
-Lo lamento - Ulises, ahora como Rush, se inclino, pero Haruka retrocedio. El Hunter contuvo una mueca - en fin...tenemos que irnos.  
Tango asintio y desaparecio en un rayo de energia verde. Tan pronto Rush iba a hacerlo, una mano le detuvo.  
-Llevame...  
-Eh? Pero pense...  
-Mira, me molestan los de tu tipo, pero algo esta pasando para que tu vayas con ellos. Se nota no estan totalmente con el grupo de Zero.  
-Bueno, algo así...  
-Mejor - sonrio Haruka incorporandose, mientras movía el yeso de la pierna - si voy a ver rabiar a ese rubio, es mejor contigo.  
Rush enarco una ceja. Las mujeres humanas eran tan impredescibles.  
-¿Ya sujeta? - comento él mientras ellas se aferraba a su cintura. Ella le guiño el ojo.  
-Adelante...  
Rush asintio y desaparecieron ambos en un rayo de energía...

_It's time to stop running from  
all the things that make the world so glum  
Lets make our dreams come true  
It's up to me and it may be up to you_

_WELL_

_I traveled for too much time  
to see you spend one more dime  
on stupid strategy guides  
when the answer wasn't inside  
Just figure it out you dummy  
then you wont have to spend 9.99  
You can always stop and take a breath  
when the game is just too hard for you  
youll never ever have to fear your death when i'm with you  
remember it's not the end of the world when  
you lose all your continues  
you can start all over again_

_It's time to stop running  
It's time to make our dreams come true  
It's time to get started  
I'll be player one and you be player two_

_WELL_

_I traveled for too much time  
to see you spend one more dime  
on stupid strategy guides  
when the answer wasn't inside  
Just figure it out you dummy  
then you wont have to spend 9.99  
then you wont have to spend 9.99_

.La música ceso inmediatamente, mientras Trebble alzaba la mano. La llamada de emergencia había llegado a todos. En cuestión de media hora, todos los Hunters presentes, así las Sailor scouts, como los renovados Star Knights, veían lo que Trebble, alias Peter, estaba por mostrar en la pantalla holografica.  
-Sean todos bienvenidos. Perdonen la música de entrada - levanto la voz y sonrio mientras las miradas se fijaban en él. Pese a todo, le gustaba ser el centro de atención - apenas nos conocemos algunos, otros no tanto - miro hacia Omega, que se había incluido en la reunión - pero esto es necesario, ya que debo inforrmarles que he encontrado la base de Sigma.  
Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Sailor Pluto se levanto.  
-¿Y que estamos esperando? Debemos ir alla.  
-Estoy de acuerdo - levanto la voz Rush. Zero miro a él y a Tango. Era increíble que dos "tenientes" hubieran sido enviados y él no supiera al respecto. Esto no causo nada de gracia cuando aparecieron en la reunión. Rush y Tango formaban parte de la división de Choque de los Mavericks Hunters. No se detenían para tener piedad con nadie...inclusive si había humanos involucrados.  
-Eso también me gustaría camaradas, pero antes deben saber a lo que nos enfrentamos y como - Trebble saco un dispositivo mientras hablaba a su guante - Alia, quiero una imagen, por favor.  
-¿Alia? - pregunto Mercuy.  
-Es la coordinadora de la base Hunter - comento X - es digamos quien crea nuestra logistica.  
-¿Y muy atractiva no? - sonrio Roll - te estaba echando el can hermanito.  
Mercury parpadeo sorprendida y miro a su "novio". X solo sonrio nerviosamente.  
-Sí Trebble - una rubia con un traje de batalla rosado aparecio en el dispositivo holografico - aquí estoy.  
-Excelente, tienes lo que te pedí?  
-Estoy enviando la información. Se desplegará en sus pantallas en cualquier momento.  
Al instante, un haz rodeo todo el jardín del templo Hikawa. Este parecio desaparecer y ante la sorpresa de las scouts, y el aburrimiento de algunos Hunters, se fundio con una especie de mar artificial que lo llenaba todo.  
-Siempre lo mismo - sonrio Tango - es un exhibicionista.  
-Estamos en la bahía de Yokohama! - comento Neptune levantandose.  
-En apariencia - Trebble camino entre el circulo holografico que se había formado - esto es una imagen en 3D de la bahía que mencionaron y aquí - señalo un punto, donde se formo el emblema de los Mavericks - esta la base.  
-Pero eso no es propiamente la bahía - observo Star Hiller - es la bahía de Kanto.  
-Exacto. Este punto forma un vortice triangular, tal como este aparato - Trebble saco el dispositivo - cuando gracias a Sailor Saturn logre ubicar la base, me parecio lógico. Sigma siempre ha tenido gusto por este tipo de figuras geometricas. Es como una divinidad.  
-Poder, Reploids, eterno - comento X despectivamente.  
-Trebble me envio toda la información y efectivamente, calcule varias probabilidades matemáticas con varios universos de acuerdo a la cuadratura de las cuatro dimensiones.  
-¿Eh? - parpadeo Sailor Mars.  
-En otras palabras. Hay un universo alterado y que fue totalmente reestructurado desde sus cimientos. Como estamos en un universo adelantado en años luz, podemos ver esas reestructuraciones.  
-Sigo sin entender... - levanto la mano Sailor Moon.  
-Es sencillo - Mercury se levanto y miro a Alia - el universo no es único. Se cree que hay varios universos alternos a este. Justamente nuestros aliados vienen de otro. Pero como ellos estan en otro tiempo más adelantado, y tiene una tecnologia superior, pueden ver como se estan formando o destruyendo dimensiones alternas.  
-Eso significa que han visto como nuestro universo ha sido modificado? - comento Sailor Healer. Alia asintio.  
-De manera dramática. Es imposible que una dimensión o un universo cambie tanto. Salvo si algo extraño lo altera de tal manera.  
-Sigma - murmuro Sailor Jupiter.  
-El problema es que este universo tiene un emblema - Omega se adelanto - lo ví en el futuro. Es un triángulo...  
-Momento - Sailor Star Fighter se levanto - si tu sabías esto, porque rayos no nos dijiste desde un principio??  
-Soy un Hunter. Un viajero interestelar de otro universo. Se me esta prohibido intervenir de estas maneras.  
-Pero ahora lo haces!  
-Porque se confirmo el cambio - Trebble intervino, viendo que Seiya quería pelear - antes no sabiamos que consecuencias podría tener si estuvieramos aquí.  
-Pero si eso es cierto, significa que no importa lo que hagamos, Sigma tomará el control de todo el planeta y luego la galaxia!  
Las palabras de Tuxedo Mask dejaron en silencio a todos.  
-En apariencia. En apariencia. Tranquilos, lo que Alia vio en sus simulaciones matemáticas fue que la continuidad de ese universo se estaba alterando enormemente.  
-Pero este tipo comento que el Sigma ya dominaba todo! - Fighter señalo a Omega.  
-Eso lo ví hace un tiempo, pero el futuro es cambiante. Se altera como una cuerda que esta tensa. Parece que no pierde su elasticidad, pero jalando o estirando una cuerda, esta va perdiendo sus capacidades que tenía en un principio...  
-..Y por ente, no sabemos bien que pasara - sonrio X - interesante...  
-Podemos corregir el futuro no? - pregunto Mercury. Alia y Trebble asintieron.  
-Exacto. Por eso estamos aquí. El problema es que inclusive nuestra intervención pudo haber provocado que Sigma se viera dominante en el futuro.  
-Lease, pudieron fregarnos la existencia sin querer - comento cinicamente Sailor Healer. Proto y Rush le miraron de malos modos.  
-No fue nuestra intención - se levanto X. Mercury se interpuso.  
-Yo pienso igual. Habríamos muerto sin su ayuda.  
Healer se encogio de hombros. Hiller no hizo comentarios, mientras Fighter sonreía.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Nuestra vida ha cambiado y para bien.  
-Me alegra lo vean así - Trebble le sonrio de reojo a Saturn. Ella correspondio el gesto. Al fondo, Jupiter y Bass se abrazaron fuertemente - porque necesitaremos la ayuda de todos para lo que viene.  
-Excelente - Tango se adelanto - al fin algo de acción.  
-La base de Sigma esta colocado en dos planos - Trebble disperso otro diagrama con dos castillos, en forma de triangulos.  
-Uno esta en el aire...  
-Otro bajo el mar...  
-Sigma desplego su fuerza así precisamente si lograbamos descubrirlo. No sabemos en que lugar esta.  
-¿Y si tratamos de averiguarlo?  
-Imposible. Eso también lo razone, pero hay un detalle que falta mencionar... - Trebble señalo la base del castillo submarino - esta pegada al lecho marino, justo a la falla geologica que rodea Japón. Si tratamos de atacar el castillo aereo, el submarino podría provocar un tsunami que arrasaria toda la bahia de Kanto.  
El rostro de horror ilumino a las sailors Scouts.  
-No, no puede ser! - Sailor Moon se levanto - eso mataría a nuestras familias!  
-Ahora, si atacamos el submarino, el aereo tiene un rayo de alta energía en su base, que dejaría caer sobre el mar, provocando un pequeño tsunami, pero con tanta fuerza que igualmente afectaría toda la zona.  
-Muy listo - mascullo Bass - eso significa que quiere dividir nuestra fuerza. Así seremos mas vulnerables.  
-Por eso nos reuniste aquí, verdad? - Pluto miro a Trebble y luego a Zero. Este último se adelanto.  
-Hablo en nombre de todos los Mavericks Hunters, para decirles que solicitamos su ayuda en esta lucha. Si estamos en estas condiciones, no podremos solos...  
Al instante, X, Proto, Bass, Trebble, Tango, Roll, Rush e inclusive Omega, dieron un paso al frente.  
-No podemos solicitar más apoyo, porque estamos en una misión muy delicada. Traer un ejercito de Hunters sería alterar demasiado ya el equilibrio de su mundo - Zero miro a Pluto, Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter.  
Las 3 se miraron largamente y asintieron.  
-Tienen nuestro apoyo, eso lo saben desde un principio - sonrio Serena. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Tuxedo Mask y la Dama Blanca, alias Rinni, se levantaron.  
-Y el nuestro igualmente - Pluto sonrio. Saturn y Neptune asintieron - hemos sido aliados desde un principio.  
Entonces todas las miradas se posaron en los Knights. Fighter miro a sus compañeros. Curiosamente, el primero en levantarse fue Maker.  
-Vale, supongo que no tenemos remedio - sonrio el susodicho. Hiller asintio ante la alegría de Seiya.  
-Excelente - X les guiño un ojo - somos un grupo muy heterogeneo, pero lograremos grandes cosas. Lástima que Venus y Uranus no pueden intervenir en esto.  
-¿Quien dice que no podre hacerlo? - se escucho una voz atrás de todos. Haruka aparecio, apoyandose con un bastón.  
-H-Haruka! - Michiru se acerco - ¿Como saliste?  
-Yo la traje - señalo Rush.  
-¿La conoces de antes?  
-Así es. Este tipo ya sabía de mí - Haruka sonrio desdeñosamente - y jamás me dijo que era un Hunter. Estoy sumamente humillada. He pérdido habilidades.  
Neptune solo sonrio tiernamente a su compañera. Seiya percibio esto, pero noto como esa mirada era totalmente distinta a la que antes las dos se prodigan. Eso le dio una sensación de alivio.  
-Lamento ser un poco duro - Proto se adelanto - pero necesitamos elementos en buenas condiciones. Si aun te sientes débil, será mejor que te apartes.  
-No, eso ni loca - Haruka lo miro - voy a participar y no dejar sola a mis compañeras!  
-Pero...  
-Podrá actuar en la retaguardia - Alia intervino - yo misma con Iris, así Cinnamon y Layer iremos con ustedes mañana por la mañana.  
-Que! - Zero se volvio - Iris, Cinnamon y Layer?  
Esa pregunta golpeo a Pluto, que abrio la boca desconcertada. ¿Iris? ¿Cinnamon? ¿Layer?  
-No solo nosotros. Ya enviamos a otro elemento. Creo lo conocen más como el "bocon".  
Zero y X se miraron.  
-No, no puede ser! Precisamente lo dejamos para que...  
-Ya, dejenlo - sonrio Bass - será sumamente divertido.  
-A mí no tanto - comento Roll - es medio pesado.  
-¿De quien hablan? - pregunto Mercury. X le sonrio finalmente.  
-Oh, ya verás. Es todo un personaje.  
-¿Entonces ustedes vendrán mañana?  
-Afirmativo Zero - Alia asintio - desplegaremos la unidad tiempo a las 12 horas tiempo de Tokio.  
-Excelente. Así tendremos un buen puesto de comando.  
-Algo más - Alia se volvio a X - el alto consejo ha hablado con el Dr. Cain y ha decidido ascenderte.  
-Que! - X parpadeo - me ascendieron?  
-Sí. Felicidades comandante X.  
El susodicho sonrio enormemente. Pero lo más sorprendente, fue que Mercury se le fue casí encima, abrazandolo.  
-Felicidades! No se que significa, pero enhorabuena!  
Pero cuando la chica se dio cuenta que sus compañeras y amigas la miraba con ojos picaros, esta se separo rapidamente.  
-L-Lo siento...felicidades comandante - Mercury dio una reverencia.  
-Vamos Ami - sonrio Serena - no debiste cortarte.  
-Sí, ya sabemos que son algo más.  
-Chicas! Por favor - Mercury fue a discutirles ante las risas de todos.  
-Oye jefe - X se acerco a Zero - lo siento, tu eras el único comandante de esta misión y pues...  
-Tranquilo, siempre supe que un día seríamos del mismo rango - le guiño el ojo - te lo ganaste y aparte, necesitaremos dos coordinadores de grupo en esta batalla. Que mejor que tu tomes uno de los mandos.  
X asintio contento. Al instante, noto como una insignia nueva aparecia en su hombro derecho. Comandante en jefe de la división de cazadores de Mavericks: Hunters.  
-Bien, eso es todo - Trebble alzo las manos calmando los ánimos - mañana tendremos otra junta. Decidiremos los grupos y la fecha para atacar las fortalezas.  
-Eso me gusta - Jupiter sonrio. Tango asintio igualmente contento.  
-Es una lástima que Mina no este aquí - sonrio tristemente Saturn.  
-Es lo mejor, como esta ahora, con la muerte de Tom, no podría enfrentar una batalla. Haruka, aun lastimada, no ha perdido su espirítu, así que nos será de más ayuda - comento Mars. Sailor Moon y Saturn suspiraron tristemente. Al instante, el holograma de la bahía desaparecio. Solo se vio la cara de Alia.  
-Los veo mañana Hunters y Aliados. Preparense, porque se viene una guerra que será vital para ese mundo.  
-Entendemos Alia - sonrio Zero - cambio y fuera.  
La rubia asintio y su imagen desaparecio.  
-Creo esto merece una celebración - Mars se adelanto - disculpen, no tengo tanta comida ni tanto espacio en el templo, pero...  
-Tranquilas - Zero le sonrio a Pluto - nosotros trajimos algo y podremos compartirlo. Igualmente dormiremos afuera para vigilar el perimetro.  
-Pero...  
-Ya veremos como nos organizamos - se adelanto Seiya preeviendo las replicas de sus amigas - anda, que esto merece celebrar!  
-Y no solo eso - Bass miro a Rush y Tango - también explicaciones.  
-Aquí es donde acaba mi participación - Omega se alejo un poco. Noto la mirada de todos - tranquilos, volvere mañana.  
Un resplandor de energía oscura lo ilumino y desaparecio.  
-Nunca cambiará - Zero nego con la cabeza - bien, vamos a organizarnos!  
Trebble miro la esfera de Sigma de manera significativa.  
-¿Sucede algo? - Saturn se acerco mientras los demás comenzaban a platicar entre ellos y otros entraban al templo - te noto preocupado.  
-No...no es nada. Aunque...igual acabo de cometer una tontería.  
-¿Tontería?  
-No desplegue un campo disrruptor en la zona - Peter miro al cielo - si esta cosa sigue funcionado, al momento de ser activada, desplego una señal de localización. Sigma podr  
-Pero no esta encendida, cierto? Además, según entendí cuando me explicabas, solo lo usaste para triangular la posición.  
-Sí, pero él también podría hacerlo. Solo espero halla descartado que tenemos algunos de sus juguetes...

Sigma se froto la barbilla al momento de recibir el informe de Vile.  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-Los informes no mienten señor - sonrio sardonicamente el X-Hunter - todo funciono de acuerdo al plan.  
-Excelente - Sigma sonrio mientras desplegaba la pantalla mostrando la localización del templo Hikawa - ¿Cuando tendrás lista esa fuerza de ataque?  
-En un par de horas. Llevare a los mismos: Dark Dizzy, Wind Crowrang y Launch Octopus.  
-Avalancha Yeti, Blizzard Wolfang y Crush Crawfish también serán básicos. Así Web Spider.  
-Entendido jefe - sonrio Agile antes de desaparecer. Sigma solto una enorme sonrisa. Si era cierto que se habían reunido los Hunters y sus aliados, 7 Mavericks los harían pedazos sin chistar.  
Una larga risotada surgio de su pecho mientras sentía que la victoria estaba más cerca...

_  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after--_

sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds

chorus:  
if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time

after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time--

chorus:  
if you're lost...

you said go slow--  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds--

chorus:  
if you're lost...  
...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time

-Setsuna?  
La susodicha volvio la cabeza, mientras se quitaba sus auriculares del ipod. Paul aparecio sonriendole. Sin embargo, ella se volteo sin decirle nada.  
-¿Que pasa? Desde hace rato te noto molesta  
-No es nada, solo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza. Tantas personas de repente me fastidian.  
-O serán tantas mujeres?  
La susodicha le miro friamente.  
-No estoy celosa.  
-¿Y porque deberías estarlo?  
-Tu sabes...pense que estabas disponible.  
-Vaya, acaso me estas proponiendo un compromiso?  
-Zeeero...  
-Vale, cuando me hablas por mi nombre real, mejor me calmo - sonrio él - ¿Entonces...?  
-Solo estoy celosa de Iris, pero por la forma en que la reverencias.  
-Ella fue mi primer amor. Colonel tampoco estaba muy contento con eso.  
-¿Quisieras verla otra vez?  
-No se como esten las cosas ahora. Ella cambio cuando fue vuelta a la vida. Igual sus sentimientos.  
-Eso es lo que me molesta. Deberías dejarla ya en paz.  
-Quizás...igual porque hay otras perspectivas en el camino - la miro. Setsuna hizo una mueca de escepticismo.  
-No seas payaso - le sonrio finalmente. Paul solto una larga carcajada.  
-¿Crees que estemos bien? - pregunto finalmente.  
-No lo se - Paul dejo de reír un momento - pero si se que tenemos que estar juntos. Los mavericks totalizan al menos 64 rivales.  
-Y hemos destruido como 17 no?  
-Más o menos, pero aun quedan la elite: los X-Hunters.  
-¿X-Hunters? Se dedican a cazar a Rock?  
-Exacto. Sigma le teme a él de manera exponencial. Por eso su elite tiene ese nombre: Vile, Violen, Serges, Bit, Ballade y quien era Vile.  
-Pense que los Mavericks eran eso: bestias. ¿Como fue que cambio tanto?  
-Eso tampoco me lo explico - Paul alzo la mirada - Mina influyo tanto en él, que su programación básica no funciono. Y menos el virus Sigma.  
-¿Virus Sigma?  
-Sí. Es un virus que corrompe a los reploids o replicas de manera que los vuelve malignos. Tomo ese nombre cuando Sigma fue poseído - Paul bajo la vista - era nuestro amigo. Era comandante en jefe supremo de los ejercitos Hunters. Pero cayo corrompido.  
-Oh..lo siento.  
-No pasa nada - Paul nego con la cabeza - así sucede con todos los reploids. Aunque aun esta quien sería la última mano derecha de Sigma: Lumine.  
-Hablas en forma reverencial de ella.  
-Fue la primera reploid que se "infecto". De allí, nacio toda esta Mega-Guerra. Se supone la destruimos, pero...  
-Entonces, eso significa que ustedes..? - Pluto miro horrorizada a Zero. Ellos igualmente podrían corromperse en cualquier momento.  
-Tranquila. X nacio inmune al virus, porque sus sistemas fueron probados por decadas. Es especial. Proto era maligno, por ente, el virus no tiene efecto. Bass y Trebble eran aliados de Sigma.  
-¿Y porque forman parte del equipo?  
-Bueno, fueron reconstruidos. Por el llamado "bocon". Se volvieron casí como hermanos para nosotros.  
-No puedo creerlo. Nicolás se ve tan tranquilo...  
-Por eso es así. Conoce su pasado. Creo al reformarse, no le gusto el daño que había hecho. Sin embargo, Trebble tiene esa forma de ser tan sarcastica de su tiempo como "beast".  
-Eso se nota - sonrio Setsuna - ¿Y Roll y Rush?  
-Ellos fueron descubiertos por el Dr. Cain luego de la octava Mega-Guerra. Son igualmente inmunes al virus. Tango nacio hace poco tiempo. Aunque no sabíamos nada de él..hasta ahora.  
-¿Y Omega?  
-No sabemos. Tiene la insignia de un Hunter, pero el tiempo en que fue creado? Quien sabe...  
Zero noto la mirada de Pluto. Él era el siguiente.  
-Yo...fui infectado por el virus Sigma. Me corrompí y tuve una pelea contra X. Casí nos matamos...pero el inyecto la vacuna en mí. Entonces para evitar problemas, probe mis sistemas por unas decadas, tal como lo hizo él.  
-¿Decadas? Pues cuanto tiempo llevan así?  
-Llevamos como 200 años al menos peleando - sonrio él. Pluto abrio los ojos - sorprendida?  
-No tanto - termino sonriendo - yo llevo 1,000 años vigilando la puerta del tiempo.  
-Que... - Paul abrio la boca.  
-Claro, no siempre viva. Hibernando, solo saliendo en cada batalla. Ahora debo tener como 25 años.  
-Bueno, que alivio - rio Paul - no me gustan las chicas mayores.  
-¿En serio? Pense que sí - le guiño el ojo.  
-Bueno, podría cambiar mis gustos si se tratara de...  
-¡Comandante!  
Paul y Setsuna casí brincan al escuchar la voz de Sonya.  
-¿Que sucede? - Zero se volvio irritado por la interrupción del momento.  
-Eh, nada - la rubia les señalo el templo - los estamos esperando para cenar.  
-Sí, ya vamos - suspiro mientras se levantaba - vamos?  
Setsuna asintio. Mientras iba trás Paul, no podía dejar de maravillarse. Ella, por su puesto, creía conocerlo todo, pero jamás cosas como estas.  
No cabía que el universo era inmenso...  
Paul se volvio para sonreírle.  
...Y de manera muy especial...  
Segundos después, una enorme explosión hizo volar por los cielos el techo del Templo Hikawa, mandando a volar a Zero y Pluto.  
-¡Nos atacan! - se oyo un grito desde el interior, seguido de varios gritos de terror. Roll, que trato de incorporarse, fue atacada por un enorme Maverick que la mando a volar literalmente por los aires.  
-No! - Zero sacudio la cabeza, mientras veía las enormes lenguas de fuego salir del lugar. Sin embargo, apenas iba a salir, una enorme descarga de energía lo golpeo, lanzandolo varios metros hacia atrás.  
-Lo siento - Agile aparecio como una figura diabolica entre el humo y llamas - pero esto termino...comandante...ahora todos moriran, jajajajajaja! - alzo el sable, pero no sobre él, sino sobre el cuerpo inconciente de Pluto, ante la mirada de impotencia de Zero...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Estuye releyendo el fic y me dí cuenta de que le estaba demasiadas vueltas a este, con situaciones que de repente se me salían de mi control. Sencillamente pase a la acción inmediata, combinandolo con momentos de romance y tensión (algo que aprendí en estos años, con Fanfic Wars).  
Ahora, igualmente aparecerán más personajes de Megaman X (digo, ya comence a jugar y documentarme. Los años sin hacerlo me cayeron definitivamente mal).  
Las canciones en este episodio fueron: "Dreams Come true", del remix que hicieron en Ocremix del BGM ending de megaman X, así Time After Time, de Cyndi Lauper.  
Saludos a Fox McCloude, a Saiyan X, a Vancel, a Starknight, a Ryuu Glass, por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Gracias por su paciencia. Procurare actualizar más seguido esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	29. Chapter 29

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 29: Come Back  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Ya había tenido esa misma imagen. Cuando vio a Iris morir...ahora se repetiría y esta vez no habría chance de volverla a ver.  
Ella si moriría...  
-¡No! - trato de moverse, pero vio con horror como una de sus piernas había sido perforada por la rama de un arbol. Se volvio y solo observo como el sable de Agile caía sobre Sailor Pluto, ante la mueca de gozo del X-Hunter.  
Iba a morir frente a sus ojos.  
Pero el chasquido del sable golpeando algo firme rompio sus pensamientos más tetricos.  
Sailor Saturn se encontraba frente a Pluto, deteniendo el mandoble de Agile con su Glaive.  
-¡Zero! - grito la chica ante la sorpresa del Maverick - Llevese a Pluto lejos de aquí! Yo lo detendre!  
-Saturn...  
-Aprisa! - rugio la chica con una voz firme. Zero, apretando los dientes por el dolor, uso su Dash Acelerator, tomando a Pluto entre los brazos y saliendo rapidamente del lugar.  
-Maldita mocosa! - Agile comenzo a empujar su arma - te voy a matar por interferir!!  
-Ya lo veremos - los ojos de Saturn comenzaron a iluminarse mientras una corriente de energia emergia de su cuerpo, que comenzo a repeler el mandoble de Agile...  
-Pero que...  
-¡Voy a matarte! - Saturn giro rapidamente el Silence Glaive, haciendo que Agile diera un par de pasos atrás, viendo con horror como la Seishi alzaba su arma - ¡DEATH REVOLUTION!  
Agile solo alcanzo a gritar, mientras el ataque, con forma de espectros, caía sobre él como una avalancha...

-¿Todos estan bien?  
Jupiter asintio mientras veía a Proto sostener una enorme viga con su escudo, la cual parecía soportar parte del derruido techo.  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí - tosio X - ¿Que rayos fue eso?!!  
-Mi estupida culpa - murmuro Trebble. Todos se volvieron hacia el Hunter, que miraba desolado lo que había sido la habitación de Rei - los Mavericks estan aquí.  
Un rugido sobrehumano hizo que todos casí pegaran un brinco del suelo.  
-Dark Dizzy - mascullo Proto - ¿Donde estan Rush y Tango?  
-Salieron disparados cuando estallo el techo - murmuro Mercury - sino hubiera sido por tí, habríamos volado en pedazos.  
-No fue mi mérito - Proto le sonrio a Mars. Sin embargo, la Seishi se encontraba de rodillas, sollozando en voz baja.  
-Rei... - alcanzo a murmurar Serena, siendo abrazada por Darien - lo siento...  
-E-Esta bien - la chica se limpio las lágrimas rapidamente - solo que...no es justo. Mi templo quedo hecho añicos.  
Todos se miraron desolados. Trebble se levanto para decir algo, pero fue detenido por Yaten.  
-Hiciste suficiente por hoy - dijo tajantemente - mejor concentrate en sacarnos de aquí. Supongo que hay más de esos "tipos" alla afuera.  
Trebble abrio la boca pero no dijo nada, solo saco una especie de palm y comenzo a teclear rapidamente.  
-7 Mavericks - dijo luego de un rato - y 2 X-Hunters. Uno acaba de ser golpeado fuertemente - pese a lo culpable que se sentía, no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa. Ya sabía quien lo había hecho.  
-Bien, y los demás?  
-Estamos 4 Hunters: X, Proto, Bass y yo. Tango y Rush...apagaron sus presencias...  
-Típico de ellos - murmuro Proto viendo el pilar como diciendo "cuanto mas voy a estar asi?"  
-Roll esta afuera, pero no se mueve - Trebble trago saliva.  
-Ire con ella primero - Bass se levanto - debe haber sufrido daños con la explosión.  
-Zero se esta moviendo, pero lentamente. Parece que sufrio daños, pero no de consideración.  
-Yo me encargo de él - Neptune se incorporo.  
-Necesitaran apoyo - Seiya hizo lo propio, dedicandole una sonrisa a la aquamarina - vienes Yaten?  
El peligris asintio, cambiando rapidamente su aspecto a Knight Maker.  
-Finalmente, las Seishis. Aquí estan Mercury, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter y Moon, así la Dama del Milenio, como Tuxedo Mask. Afuera esta Saturn combatiendo y... - Trebble se detuvo - Pluto no se mueve, esta con Zero, pero no hay más actividad.  
-Eso es malo - apreto los dientes Haruka - debe estar malherida.  
-Nos vamos entonces - Neptune y Knight Fighter salieron por unos extremos del techo, seguidos de Maker.  
-Yo igual - comento Bass, pero justo cuando iba a desaparecer en un rayo de energía, Jupiter se pego a él y ambos "volaron" fuera de allí.  
-Tengo que hablar con Makoto sobre ser una lapa con el novio - sonrio Rei, ya más calmada. Sin embargo, la cara que puso Trebble no auguro algo bueno.  
-AGACHENSE! - grito antes de que una nueva explosión sacudiera todo el lugar.

Agile miro horrorizado como su brazo izquierdo habia desaparecido y en su lugar, solo aparecia un hueco que hacia corto circuito.  
-Tu.. - miro con ojos de ira a Saturn.  
-Maldición - una sonrisa adorno la cara de la Seishi - si no te hubieras movido...  
-Esto no es bueno - Agile apreto los dientes - pense que estas estupidas niñas eran sumamente debiles, pero veo que me equivoque. Hay algunas que igualan a un Hunter.  
Saturn movio su Glaive con rapidez.  
-Vamos, vas a venir o no?  
-Claro - Agile sonrio sardonicamente mientras elevaba el sable con su brazo bueno - ahora mismo!!  
Pero en lugar de atacarla, se dio la vuelta y arremetio contra los restos del Templo.  
-No! - la Seishi se movio con una velocidad sobrehumana, pero solo vio como el ataque del X-Hunter, daba de lleno con la derruida construcción, partiendola en multiples pedazos y haciendo una enorme grieta en el suelo.  
-¡Chicas! - Saturn grito desesperada - Peter!!  
-No te preocupes, tu serás la siguiente! - Agile se preparo para arremeter, cuando se paro en seco. Al instante, una bola de energía paso frente a él, estrellandose a unos metros y provocando una enorme explosión.  
-Alto allí canalla! - Roll aparecio, con un mal aspecto, con su disparador en alto.  
-Vaya, la rubia oxigenada - Agile se volvio, pero noto como Saturn ya habia tomado posición en el otro flanco - vaya, así que estoy en desventaja.  
-Eso parece imbecil - la Seishi de la destrucción apreto su arma - y voy a hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste!  
-Eso me encantaría primor, pero les dejare bailando con otro galan - Agile chasqueo los dedos. Al instante, un enorme robot cayo entre ambos oponentes, dando un enorme rugido.  
-Avalanche Yeti - parpadeo Roll. El susodicho entorno los ojos satisfecho ante la mención de su nombre mientras elevaba los brazos.  
-No! - Roll alzo su cañon - ten cuidado Saturn!  
-DRIFT DIAMOND! - rugio el Maverick. Al instante, miles de lanzas de hielo cayeron sobre las dos chicas, creando una gran explosión.  
-Jajajaja - Agile se carcajeo satisfecho - se lo merecen!!!  
-¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!  
Del mismo lugar donde habia salido la explosión, una ráfaga de lanzas verdes aparecieron, golpeando a ambos Mavericks.  
-Pero que... - Agile se levanto sorprendido, cuando vio que una barrera de energía reemplazaba el polvo que habia levantado la explosión.  
-Silent Wall - sonrio Saturn, con su arma en alto, extendiendo una esfera de energía. Bass se encontraba a lado de Roll, emitiendo su rayo curativo.  
-Gracias - sonrio el Hunter. Saturn asintio.  
-No es nada, pero Jupiter estará bien?  
-Confio en ella - Bass miro con intensidad a su novia.

-Zero!!  
El susodicho levanto la vista y vio a Neptune y compañia llegar a su lado.  
-¿Estan todos bien? - el comandante trato de levantarse, pero la pierna dañada hizo que hiciera una mueca.  
-Tranquilo comandante - sonrio Knight Fighter agachandose. La pierna derecha de Zero mostraba un agujero del tamaño de un puño - veo que esta herido.  
-Gracioso. Mi sistema de autoreparacion esta en marcha, pero tardara - entonces miro a Pluto - ella esta bien, pero inconciente. Recibio un fuerte impacto.  
-Por suerte traía su traje de batalla - Neptune la examino - o habría muerto.  
Zero entorno los ojos. Dudaba que un trajecito de marinero entallado diera suficiente protección a su cuerpo.  
-Shhh - Knight Maker alzo la mano.  
-¿Que sucede Yaten?  
-Dos enemigos... - Maker no termino de decir la frase, cuando varios hilos plateados salieron de todos lados, creando una especie de red alrededor del grupo.  
-No! - alcanzo a gritar Zero, cuando una descarga de energía cimbro la red, electrocutando a los presentes.  
-Argh!!! - grito Neptune, antes de caer fuera de combate, junto con Knight Fighter. Zero cayo de bruces, emitiendo flashes alrededor de su armadura. Maker yacia a su lado, gimiendo en voz baja.  
-¿E-Estas bien?  
-Me duele todo - mascullo Yaten - no puedo moverme.  
-Es el chiste - una voz aguda emergio entre las sombras - mi Red relampago funciono a la perfección.  
-Web Spider - Zero escupio el nombre. Un Maverick, con forma de araña, aparecio soltando una risotada.  
-Justo viejo camarada - gruño el Maverick.  
-No te entretengas mucho con ellos - Crush Crawfish emergio golpeando sus tenazas - hay que matarlos.  
-No tienes que mencionarlo - Web alzo el hilo que tenía entre sus manos - LIGHTING WEB!  
Una nueva descarga atizo a los presentes, haciendo que se convulsionaran.  
-Aghhh! - Zero apreto los dientes al sentir el ataque. Sentía que iba a partirse en dos. Volteo a ver a Yaten, el cual había perdido el conocimiento. Neptune y Maker solo brincaban, haciendo muecas de dolor.  
-Mantenlos así - Crawfish se acerco abriendo su tenaza - voy a partirlos en dos!  
Zero trato de levantar su sable o cañon, pero era inutil. El cuerpo no le respondía.  
-Van a morir - penso desesperado - van a morir...  
-Ahora Zero - el Maverick le miro fascinado poniendo su pinza alrededor de su cuello - adios!  
-GRITO MORTAL!  
Una enorme bola de energía morada emergio del suelo, haciendo que los Mavs dieran un paso atrás. Sin embargo, esta giro y se fue directo contra Web Spider.  
-Maldicion! - el Maverick saco un nuevo hilo de telaraña - Web Shield!!  
Los hilos formaron una red de telaraña que detuvo en seco el ataque...o eso parecio, cuando este se partio en miles de fragmentos de energía, que ocasionaron varias explosiones.  
-Idiota! - rugio Crawfish - mira lo que haces!  
-¡TIME STOP!  
Ante la sorpresa de los dos Mavericks, sus movimientos se paralizaron de golpe y vieron como una figura emergía entre la humadera.  
-Listo niños - una voz femenina y sumamente sensual se elevo - ahora quedense tranquilos un rato.  
Pluto les sonrio, mientras se volvía rapidamente hacia sus compañeros caídos. Detener el tiempo había funcionado, pero solo tenía 5 minutos. Luego de eso, se acabaría y su energía llegaría a cero...

-Rei, Rei!  
La susodicha abrio los ojos lentamente.  
-¿Donde estoy? - entonces miro el templo. El techo de templo seguía aun encima de ellos, pero una parte de él había volado en pedazos. Proto estaba a su lado.  
-C-Como...que paso? - la Seishi de fuego se levanto - el ataque...  
-Sí, nos iba a pegar de lleno...  
-Nos iba a pegar de lleno? - Mars parpadeo - no lo hizo??  
-Alguien...lo detuvo.  
Por la cara de Proto, Mars se puso pálida. No, no podría haber sido...  
-SERENA! - la Seishi se levanto de un brinco y vio con horror como Sailor Moon yacía en un rincón del derruido lugar, siendo atendida rapidamente por Mercury y Trebble.  
-Esta sangrando mucho - Trebble presiono una cobija sobre una herida en el pecho.  
-Tu solo deten la maldita hemorragia - Ami estaba desesperada mientras sacaba varios instrumentos de un maletín - Taiki!!  
-No me grites - el susodicho tomaba la presión con un aparato extraño - 100/60, 68 latidos por minuto, pero esta descendiendo!  
-Serena!! - Rei trato de ir, pero X la retuvo.  
-Dejalos, estan ayudandola..  
-Pero Serena!!! Que diablos paso!!  
-Cuando se vino el ataque, ella se levanto y uso su báculo para protegernos. Sin embargo, el espacio era muy reducido. Parte del ataque enemigo y el suyo la golpeo... - X guardo silencio. Rei le miro expectante, para luego comenzar a llorar desgarradoramente.  
-No, no, no! - gimio - no puede ser!!  
El sonido de una bofetada cruzo el aire. Todos los que no estaban atendiendo a Serena, vieron con horror como uranus tenía extendida su mano frente al rostro de Mars.  
-¿Quieres callarte? Aun seguimos en batalla y el enemigo puede descubrirnos...  
-Demasiado tarde - Proto se acerco - hay 2 presencias acercandose por el lado sur  
-Tomemos posiciones de combate. Tenemos que cubrir el campo de curación hasta que llegue Bass - X alzo la mano - Proto y yo iremos al frente. Mars quedate a cuidar a...  
-A mi nadie me va a cuidar! - Uranus se levanto con dificultad - yo estare con ustedes al frente!  
-Eso es imposible! Tu pierna no tiene movilidad!  
-Eso no importa - Uranus arranco un pedazo de madera de manera brutal de un escombro y comenzo a caminar usandolo a modo de muleta - vamos...me quedare en un sitio disparando para cubrirlos.  
X y Proto se miraron. Era mejor no discutir.  
-Yo también ire - Rinni se adelanto - servire de apoyo a Uranus.  
-Esta bien - Proto miro a Rei, que continuaba en shock - algo es mejor que nada...  
Y sin voltear a verla más, los 4 salieron al frente, mientras Tuxedo Mask se acercaba a Rei. Sin embargo, la chica lo repelio con la mano y se levanto, saliendo en pos del grupo. El futuro esposo de Serena sonrio levemente, pero su mirada se volvio hacia la joven, la cual estaba en estado crítico.  
-No te mueras... - mascullo desesperado - por favor...

-No puede ser!!  
Agile y Avalanche Yeti miraban sorprendidos como Sailor Jupiter se movia con una agilidad sobrehumana enmedio del ataque del Maverick.  
-¡CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER! - la Seishi solto una enorme bola de electricidad que apenas pudieron esquivar sus oponentes.  
-Esta mocosa! Se supone eran debiles! - penso desesperado Agile. Jupiter se agazapo, con rodilla en tierra, mientras respiraba con dificultad.  
-Me estoy cansando - musito - no creo aguantar mucho más...  
Entonces miro de reojo la burbuja que había creado Sailor Saturn. Bass estaba curando a Roll, la cual tenía ya mucho mejor aspecto. Solo unos minutos más...  
Entonces su mirada se encontro con la del Hunter, que le sonrio mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Jupiter correspondio el gesto mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido hacia unos momentos...

_  
I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

Alone, alone

_-Nicolás!  
El susodicho solto una risotada mientras le entregaba el ipod a su novia.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Deja de escuchar mi música! - Makoto le arrebato el aparato apenada mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo.  
-Solo tenía curiosidad. No pense escucharás música de hace dos decadas y tan...  
-Sí, soy una cursí. No puedo evitarlo.  
-No es eso, solo que... - la chica no alcanzo a decir más, cuando Nicolás la abrazo.  
-Ahora estoy contigo...  
-Lo sé, pero por cuanto tiempo más? Sino te matan esos tipos, te irás...  
Nicolás no contesto, sencillamente aumento el abrazo.  
-Se que no puedes prometerme nada - continuo la chica - pero esta vez...no estas solo.  
-Eso lo sé...  
-No - ella se separo y le miro - no voy a ser un estorbo más en batalla, ya verás.  
-Mako-chan.  
-Te lo demostrare! - apreto el puño - las Sailor Scouts no somos unas inutiles! Te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza!_

Jupiter dio 3 vueltas de carro hacia atrás, eludiendo apenas el ataque de Agile. Sin embargo, al dar la cuarta, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayo al suelo de manera poco agraciada.  
-Creo que presumí demasiado - Makoto sonrio mientras trataba de tomar aire. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo, cuando A. Yeti se lanzo sobre ella como un tren de carga  
-Te matare!  
-Ya veremos! - la Seishi se planto firmemente en el suelo y haciendo gala de habilidad, sujeto de una parte al Maverick, proyectandolo en una llave de judo. El impacto al azotar, fue tan terrible, que la misma Makoto se trastabillo.  
-Idiota! - Agile se lanzo con rapidez contra de ella - morirás!  
Pero antes de que descargara su sable, un Buster le dio de lleno, mandando también a él a volar por los aires.  
-Pero que... - no alcanzo a decir algo más, cuando una figura rubia lo sujeto de la pechera de la armadura y lo incrusto contra el suelo de manera brutal.  
-¡MUERE! - Roll empuño su cañon y disparo contra la grieta, creando una enorme explosión.  
-Increíble - Jupiter parpadeo sorprendida.  
-Amor! - Bass aparecio seguido de Saturn - estas bien?  
-Sí, solo algo cansada - le miro con alegría - Roll lo liquido!  
-Aun no cantes victoria. Los X-hunters son duros de roer - Bass se volvio hacia el crater que había formado Avalanche Yeti - y él no tardará en levantarse.  
-Ja, de eso no me preocuparía - Saturn hizo girar su arma. Sin embargo, otra explosión hizo que se agazara ligeramente - pero que...  
-Ya lo suponía - Bass miro al cielo y vio una figura volando - apoyo aereo...Saturn, levanta la...  
-DARK HOLD!  
Jupiter solo sintio como una corriente tiraba de ella y a sus camaradas, casí hasta estrellarla contra el suelo.  
-Maldición! - Bass trato de levantarse, pero solo pudo un poco - nos confiamos  
Saturn se encontraba desmayada, mientras Roll se acercaba a ella agazapada y con bastante dificultad.  
-Estupido Dark Dizzy - mascullo la rubia. Al levantar la vista, vio como Avalanche Yeti emergía lejos del ataque del otro Maverick, listo para atacar.  
-Perfecto, llego su fin, DRIFIT DIAMOND!  
Sin embargo, apenas elevaba las manos, un disparo proveniente de atrás, volo uno de sus brazos de manera espectacular.  
-Argh!! - grito - quien fue!!  
La respuesta llego de otro disparo que atraveso una de sus piernas de cabo a rabo, haciendo que el Maverick volviera a dar contra el suelo.  
Una figura, ante la sorpresa de los presentes, emergio entre la humadera, mientras soltaba una risa muy conocida.  
-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia - una rubia envestida en un traje de marinero naranja sonrio - soy Sailor Venus y te castigare en nombre de la justicia y para vengar a mi amado Vile!  
-Mina!! - Jupiter miro a su amiga de reojo - tú...  
-Sí - la miro de reojo. Varias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas - perdonenme por tardar tanto. Al fin he vuelto.

-¿Como?  
-Vaya - Pluto le sonrio a un sorprendido y recien despertado Zero - al fin abriste los ojos bella durmiente.  
-P-Pero, estabas inconciente! - Zero se incorporo lentamente.  
-Lo estaba - Pluto sonrio, aunque el sudor perlaba su frente - pero las descargas electricas de esa cosa me despertaron. Espere al momento indicado para atacar.  
Zero sonrio, sin embargo, noto el semblante de su compañera. Levanto la vista y vio a los dos Mavericks como si estuvieran paralizados.  
-Setsuna! - Zero le hablo con su nombre de pila - no me digas que...  
-Sí - ella jadeo y cayo de rodillas respirando con dificultad - solo me quedan unos segundos...pense que sería más, pero aun no...estoy recuperada.  
Zero apreto los dientes. Miro su pierna ya casí reestablecida. Sin embargo, con Pluto muy debilitada y el resto inconciente, iba a resultar una misión suicida.  
-Lo siento - exclamo Pluto sabiendo en que situación los había dejado. Zero nego con la cabeza.  
-Na. Es algo de todos los días - saco su sable de energía - mantente trás de mí, tratare de protegerlos a todos.  
-Zero...  
El comandante solo sonrio y se levanto. Su pierna ya estaba lista y al instante, el Time Stop de la Seishi se desvanecio.  
-Al fin! - Web Spider alzo una de sus multiples patas - libres!!  
-AXL BULLETS!  
Una bala de energía atraveso dos patas ante el grito del dolor del Maverick. Crush Crawfish apenas se dio la vuelta y alcanzo a protegerse con sus tenazas, cuando otra bala le dio de lleno, mandandolo al otro lado del lugar.  
-No puede ser... - Zero miro sorprendido la escena. Una figura cayo delante de él, espoleando una enorme pistola, al tanto una cicatriz adornaba su rostro, aun pese al casco.  
-¿Que paso jefe? - Axl le sonrio reojo - tanto tiempo...  
Zero solo parpadeo desconcertado, mientras Pluto se acercaba.  
-¿Lo conoces?  
-Más que conocerlo - el comandante sonrio finalmente - el llamado bocón, el tercer al mando de la división de Hunters: Axl!

_  
There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun._

You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
THe Power of Love.

Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it trully means to be friends.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love. 

Sailor Uranus hizo una mueca. Le parecía ironico escuchar esa canción en un momento tan tenso como ese. La música parecía venir de alguna parte de las ruinas. Ella y La dama del Milenio se habían colocado en una posición adelantada entre los escombros, mientras X y Proto esperaban trás de ellas a los flancos. Una enorme niebla oscura se había posicionado sobre ellos, dificultando enormemente la visión. Ya tenían una idea de quien lo había causado.  
-Serena estaba escuchando la radio - murmuro X. La mención de este nombre, hizo que Uranus y Rinni hicieran una mueca de dolor.  
-Magnifico, eres tan sensible como siempre - mascullo Proto. X iba a protestar, cuando una figura aparecio de la nada, golpeandolo salvajemente.  
-Maldición! - Proto se levanto - es una emboscada!  
Apenas menciono esto, varios proyectiles cayeron del cielo sobre él, creando varias explosiones. A lado, X sujetaba las garras de Blizzard Wolfang a escasos centimetros de su cara.  
-Maldita sea... - apreto los dientes ante la presión del Maverick.  
-¡TIEEEERRAAAA....TIEMBLA!  
X vio de reojo una bola de energía naranja contra él y Wolfang. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de él, el Maverick lo alzo y usandolo de escudo, detuvo el ataque en seco.  
-Maldición! - Uranus hizo una mueca de desconcierto. X cayo al suelo, fuera de combate, mientras Blizzard Wolfang sonreía satisfecho.  
-Gracias mujer - espeto con voz siseante - ahora será tu turno!  
Uranus trato de retroceder, pero la pierna le traiciono, creandole un dolor tremendo.  
-Maldita sea - Uranus se hinco sujetandose el yeso - puse demasiada presión en la pierna al usar el ataque.  
-URANUS! - grito Rinni. La susodicha alzo la vista y solo vio como Wolfang ya estaba encima de ella, con las garras listas para hacerla trizas.  
Lo cual no sucedio. Solo se oyo un impacto horrendo, como si dos locomotoras hubieran chocado, seguido de un gruñido poco humano.  
-Pero que... - la Seishi abrio los ojos y vio un enorme perro frente a ella...o eso parecía, aunque tan robotizado como sus nuevos camaradas.  
Sin embargo, algo en la forma le hacía sumamente conocido.  
-Rush? - se aventuro a preguntar. Por respuesta, recibio un aullido del "perro", que no tardo en lanzarse hacia Blizzard Wolfang.  
-Con un demonio! - se escucho atrás de ellos. Inmediatamente varios proyectiles salieron disparados hacia los presentes.  
-LUNA PELOTA, ESCUDO PROTECTOR! - Rinni solto su arma y al instante, una especie de carpa con forma de gato, se extendio sobre el sitio. Sin embargo, un enorme tentáculo emergio de un costado, golpeandola.  
-Rinni! - Uranus trato de levantarse, pero el dolor la hizo caer. Solo vio horrorizada como el tentáculo mecanico se convertía en una lanza y caía sobre la aturdida dama del Milenio...  
Eso hasta que una especie de lanza lo partio en dos, ante el gemido del segundo Maverick.  
-Pero quien rayos fue!! - Launch Octopus emergio entre una niebla oscura.  
-Lastimar mujeres es aun una falta de respeto entre los reploids - Tango emergio con una especie de garras de sus guantes - eso no te lo perdonare!

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Hacía tanto no me sentía tan bien escribiendo un fic de acción. Ultimamente me había dedicado a relaciones de pareja y ya había perdido algo de practica.  
Como ven, he tratado de evolucionar un tanto el modo de batalla, ya que las Sailors y los Hunters son aliados y comienzan a tener una especie de trabajo en equipo, claro, de manera muy primitiva.  
Aparte, quise terminar cada escena con la aparición de 2 personajes: Sailor Venus y Axl, los cuales daran un revulsivo muy importante en la historia.  
Ahora, me preguntaron porque usaba los nombres japoneses de las Seishis, salvo el de Serena, y es que me parece un tanto más comodo ahora, que decir "Lita" o "Raye", aunque de repente se me salta usar ambos nombres, así que disculpen.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron "Alone" de Heart, así "Power of love" de Jennifer Chii, que formo parte esta última del soundtrack de Sailor Moon pero en USA.  
Agradecimientos especiales a EdI, a Fox McCloude y Saiyan X, por seguir tan de cerca esta historia, y que pese a los años, aun estan al tanto. Gracias por sus comentarios y consejos.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	30. Chapter 30

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 30: Vendetta  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Pluto vio sorprendida la escena, mientras era curada por Zero.  
Axl Había deshecho en menos de 2 minutos 4 de las 8 patadas de Web Spider, mientras esquivaba los "golpes" de Crush Crawfish.  
-Sorprendente no? - sonrio Zero. Pluto se volvio hacia él  
-¡Porque rayos no había aparecido antes!  
-Sencillo. Necesitamos a Axl vigilando nuestro mundo, por si Sigma usaba una maniobra de confusión. Sin embargo, ya con lo que Trebble nos dijo, eso no va a ocurrir. Así que decidimos llamarlo.  
-P-Pero...El tipo es formidable!  
-En apariencia...  
-¿Apariencia? Eso no es posible...  
-Vamos idiotas! - Axl sujeto las pinzas de Crawfish con las manos desnudas - son lo mejor que tienen! Claro!! No son nada ante el gran Axl! Futuro comandante supremo de la división de Mavericks Hunters y líder tan... - no termino de decir la frase, cuando un ataque por detrás, lo mando a volar lejos del lugar. Pluto le salio una gota de sudor, mientras Zero suspiraba.  
-Por algo lo llamamos el bocón - se levanto. Pluto solo hizo una mueca de asentimiento - ¿Crees que puedas curar a los demás?  
-Sí. Supongo vas a encargarte ahora no?  
Zero asintio mientras sacaba su sable de energía.

-Maldita mocosa! - Avalanche Yeti se volvio iracundo contra la Seishi recien llegada. Arriba, Dark Dizzy emitio una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Venus! - grito Bass - ten cuidado! Arriba!!  
-Demasiado tarde! ¡DARK HOLD!  
Una tremenda onda de choque cayo sobre los presentes. Bass y Jupiter solo gimieron mientras Roll protegía a Saturn con su cuerpo.  
-No, Mina! - penso Jupiter. Entonces vio con sorpresa como al momento del ataque, su amiga se deslizaba abajo de Avalanche Yeti con rapidez para cubrirse de la onda.  
-Pero que...  
-¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!  
Una especie de latigo de corazones salio disparado como una bala hacia la cara del Maverick. Sin embargo, con un rapido movimiento alcanzo a quitarse.  
-¡Tonta! No me toco!  
-Argh!!!  
Un grito resono por todo el lugar. Yeti levanto la vista y vio con horror como su compañero caía al suelo de manera estrepitosa.  
-No puede ser...el ataque no era para mí...  
-Claro - Venus le guiño el ojo coquetamente - sino puedo con uno, la gran Venus no se deja!  
-Eres una...  
-BASS BUSTER!  
El ataque hizo que el Maverick retrociera rapidamente. Al instante, un lastimado Dark Dizzy aparecio a su lado.  
-Esa tipa destruyo una de mis alas! - mascullo furioso - voy a matarla!  
-Excelente maniobra Sailor Venus - Bass se interpuso con el cañon en alto. La seishi asintio contenta, cuando alguien la abrazo con fuerza.  
-Mina!! - Jupiter comenzo a sollozar mientras la agitaba - veniste!!  
-Erh...sí Mako-chan - sonrio la chica nerviosamente - pero me estas ahorcando!  
-Disculpa, disculpa - se separo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una mano. Venus solo le palmeo el brazo cariñosamente.  
-A mí perdoname. Hasta hace poco entendí la necesidad de estar con ustedes.  
-Hey! - Dark Dizzy elevo los brazos furioso - Dejen esos sentimentalismos! Voy a matarlos! ¡DARK HOLD!  
La onda de choque fue directo hacia el grupo, pero una especie de barrera se coloco entre los dos grupos.  
-Aunque me duela admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo con él - Saturn se había colocado al frente con su Glave en lo alto. Se volvio y le sonrio a Venus - dejemos los saludos para después  
-Excelente - Roll levanto su arma - ya perdieron su ventaja. Ahora este será un duelo parejo...  
-No tanto - Bass miro de reojo a sus compañeras - hey, soy el único chico aquí!  
-Deberías sentirte contento, con tantas bellezas a tu lado - le sonrio coquetamente Venus.  
-Hey! Cuidado! Es mi novio!  
-Ahora que estoy soltera de nuevo, creo debería pugnar por alguno  
-Hey, hey! - Saturn se volvio - dejen esas cosas! Es vergonzoso!  
-Tu no te quejes, estabas muy acaramelada con mi hermano!  
-Claro que no! - Saturn se puso roja - él me cae mal!  
-Bueno, es natural. Trebble suele ser muy cortante...  
-¡IDIOTAS! - Agile aparecio de repente con su sable en alto - DEJEN ESO!  
El sable del X-Hunter se estrello contra la Silent Wall, haciendo que este saliera rebotado literalmente.  
-¡Ahora! - grito Saturn. Al instante, todos desaparecieron.  
-Maldición... - Dark Dizzy dio un paso atrás - era una maniobra de distracción...  
-Exacto... - solo se escucho atrás del Maverick...seguido de una gran explosión.

Ami suspiro mientras veía el cuerpo de su amiga. Dio un gran suspiro, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero sintio las piernas tan entumidas, que dio un traspies y cayo literalmente de trasero sobre el suelo.  
-Mercury, ¿Estas bien?  
La Seishi asintio mientras Trebble la ayudaba a incorporarse.  
-Un poco cansada nada más. No me di cuenta que había estado en cuclillas tanto tiempo.  
-¿Como esta Serena? - Tuxedo Mask se acerco.  
-Estable. Logramos parar la hemorragia - Taiki sonrio satisfecho mientras palpaba el abdomen - pero tendrás que aguantarle una fea cicatriz en el costado derecho.  
-Eso no importa - Darien suspiro aliviado - me alegro más que este viva.  
-Sin embargo, perdio mucha sangre. Debemos llevarla a un hospital a que le hagan al menos 2 o 3 transfusiones. Cerramos la herida, pero esta muy débil.  
-Entonces que esperamos? Hay que llevarla!  
Trebble nego con la cabeza mientras señalaba el cielo.  
-Maverick? - pregunto Mercury. El Hunter asintio.  
-Wind Crowrang. Nos esta vigilando y así esta viendo el desarrollo de las otras peleas. Sin embargo, parece que todo esta muy parejo, porque no ha intervenido. Lo que nos ha salvado es el techo. Si nos ataca, creara mucho humo y perdera visión.  
-Magnifico, estamos en una ratonera - Taiki apreto los puños.  
-No tanto - Mercury saco su palm y comenzo a teclear - según mis cálculos, él también esta con nosotros. Sin embargo, para accionarla, necesitamos un señuelo.  
-¿Señuelo? - la voz de Rei resono luego de un rato que había estado callada. Mercury asintio.  
-Sí. Hay que distraerlo. Así mientras esta ocupado, podremos sacar a Serena.  
-Entiendo - Mars se levanto - yo me ofrezco.  
-Eso ni hablar! - Darien se adelanto - aunque sea un Maverick, es mucha pieza para... - guardo silencio ante la mirada de la joven - vale, vale, no he dicho nada.  
-No te preocupes - Rei emitio una leve sonrisa - voy a estar bien.  
-Hey, esperen, yo iré! - Trebble dio un paso adelante - yo fui el responsable de esto!  
-Por eso - Mars le miro fríamente - debes asegurarte que Serena llegue al hospital, ¿Esta claro?  
Trebble asintio desconcertado.  
-Yo también voy - Taiki se levanto y miro a Darien que ya cargaba a Serena entre sus brazos - seremos la escolta.  
-Excelente - Mars asintio y miro a Mercury - vamos, te diré que haremos...  
-Vaya - Trebble miro a Taiki - la chica habría sido una buena líder.  
-Como no tienes idea... - el Knight se transformo mientras tomaba posición de salida.

-GROOOAARR!  
Rush y Wolfang chocaron en el aire, mientras uno lanzaba dentadas y el otro garrazos a gran velocidad.  
-¡Rinni! - Uranus se acerco a la pelirrosa - ¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Como esta X?  
-Inconciente. Creo le dí muy duro.  
Rinni solo sonrio y volvio su vista hacia Tango y Lauch Octopus. Ambos no se habían movido en un buen rato.  
Una repentina explosión sacudio las espaldas de todos.  
-¿Que fue eso? - Uranus miro de reojo.  
-Proto! - grito Tango de repente. El susodicho que estaba examinando a su hermano levanto la vista.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Mars esta en peligro  
-Que... - el Hunter se volvio y vio con horror como dos figuras caían al suelo, enmedio de una gran explosión - No!!  
-Anda, ve - murmuro Tango. Proto simplemente dio vuelta y salio disparado con su Shield Dash hacia el lugar.  
-No puede ser! - Uranus se levanto - Porque hiciste eso! Estamos en desventaja!  
-¿Tu crees? - sonrio Tango.  
-¡Aqua Tornado! - Launch Octoppus aprovecho para levantarse y Antes de que Uranus respondiera, una corriente de aire emergio como una tromba, haciendo que todos salieran volando por los aires.  
-Imbeciles! - se congratulo el Maverick - son mios!!  
-¡DEATH SCYTHE!  
Tango giro rapidamente sus cuchillas, creando una corriente de aire similar a la de su oponente, provocando una tremenda explosión.  
-Pero que... - Blizzard perdio concentración, lo cual aprovecho Rush para lanzarse sobre su cuello e incrustar los dientes en su cuello. El Maverick rugio de dolor, mientras el Hunter lo sacudio al aire como un trapo.  
Uranus levanto la vista y vio el pecho descubierto del oponente de Rush, mientras trataba de zafarse de la mordida.  
-Ya veo - sonrio la Seishi mientras trataba de apoyarse en su pierna lastimada. El dolor se hizo insoportable, pero levanto el puño.  
-¡RUSH! QUITATE!! ¡¡¡¡TIERRRRRRRRA TIEEEMBLAAAA!!  
Uranus sintio como su pierna perdia todo el apoyo y el ataque en lugar de salir directo, se fue desviando hacia arriba.  
-No! - la Seishi cayo al suelo - falle!  
Pero en un instante, Rush sacudio a Wolfang y de un tirón, lo mando a volar...justo enfrente del ataque de Uranus...

Trebble solo vio como las explosiones se sucedían alrededor del derruido Templo.  
-Se que quieres quedarte, pero tenemos una misión por cumplir - Taiki aparecio a su lado.  
-No, esta bien. Lo prioritario no es tener bajas - elevo la vista y vio como Tuxedo Mask llevaba a Sailor Moon en brazos, mientras los 3 corrían a toda velocidad por los techos de las casas - solo espero que no halla más heridos mientras estamos fuera.

Wind Crowrang se levanto sumamente aturdido. Lo último que recordaba, es que una niebla sumamente densa se había formado a su alrededor y luego como una sombra había aparecio frente a él, lanzandole miles de saetas llameantes, mientras lo sujetaba y lo estampaba literalmente contra el suelo.  
-¡FLECHA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!  
Crowrang levanto sus alas creando un escudo protector, que desvio el ataque limpiamente.  
-Ya verás! - agito sus alas - WIND CUTTER!  
El ataque disperso en un instante la neblina y solo se oyo un grito de dolor netamente femenino.  
Una figura cayo al suelo, sujetandose el brazo derecho.  
-Vaya, así que una de las mocosas me ataco - Crowrang sonrio - te haré pedazos por tratarme así!  
Mars apreto los dientes. No solo su brazo estaba lastimado por el ataque del Maverick, sino su tobillo se había dislocado con la caída.  
-Estupido momento para pedirle a Mercury que fuera con X - apreto los dientes.  
Sin embargo, una nueva neblina comenzo a formarse. Mars parpadeo varias veces.  
-Mercury??  
-Aquí estoy - una figura aparecio a lado - vengo por tí.  
-No tonta! Te dije que fuerás... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando una nueva cuchilla de aire aparecio frente a ellas. Mercury se lanzo sobre Mars para cubrirla, pero recibiendo de lleno el ataque en la espalda.  
-Mercury!! - Rei miro con horror como la sangre manchaba su rostro - ¡NOO!

X abrio los ojos de repente. Se levanto de golpe ante la sorpresa de Uranus y Rinni.  
-Ami...Ami esta... - casí como zombie, X se dio la vuelta y salio disparado al lado contrario.  
-No, esto no puede ser - exclamo Haruka - nos estan dejando solas!  
-¿Y nosotros estamos pintados o que?  
La susodicha se volvio y vio a Rush, ya en su forma humana, aparecer frente a ella.  
-Como...  
-Gracias por el apoyo - Rush sonrio mientras señalaba a Blizzard Wolfang. El ataque de Venus le había arrancado al menos medio torso - la próxima vez que te provoque, tendré cuidado.  
Uranus solo sonrio mientras abrazaba a Rinni.  
-¿Quieres que te eche una mano? - Rush se volvio hacia Tango, que luchaba contra los tentáculos de Octopus.  
-Naa, estaré bien - el Hunter le sonrio - solo dejame que...RUSH! CUIDADO!  
Antes de que todos reaccionaran, solo se vio la sombra de una garra, que se incrustaba lenta y poderosamente en las costillas del Hunter.  
-Touche - Wolfang, casí destruído, pero sonriente enterro más sus garras.  
-¡RUUUUUUUUUUUSH!! - el grito de Haruka resono por todo el lugar.

-Increíble... - alcanzo a murmurar Yaten. Zero se movía como un rayo entre los ataques que lanzaban simultaneamente Crush Crawfish y Web Spider. Su sable chocaba contra las tenazas del Hunter, mientras a base de pequeños disparos y golpes, mantenía a raya a Web Spider.  
-Disfrutando de la fuerza del comandante? - Axl se acerco al grupo. Pluto asintio, al igual que Neptune, como Yaten y Seiya. La primera estaba realmente sorprendida. Si Axl había resultado veloz, Zero era incomparable.  
-Jamás lo había visto pelear así...¿Esta es su verdadera fuerza?  
-Y eso no es nada. Por algo es mi jefe... - Axl sonrio jactanciosamente - claro, si me hubiera dejado solo, también estaría igualando su hazaña.  
A Pluto solo le salio una gota de sudor. Un rayo cruzo por su mente,haciendo que se volviera rapidamente hacia el derruido templo Hikawa. Varias presencias se habían debilitado y otras casí estaban en el límite - Dios, algo paso...  
-Sí, el escaner detecto que algunas presencias "amigas" bajaron su nivel rapidamente - Axl rapidamente encendio su visor. Entonces su rostro se endurecio - Aparte...hay otro X-Hunter...  
-Axl Neptune, Maker, Fighter! - grito Zero dandose cuenta - vayan a apoyarlos!  
-Pero comandante...  
-¡ES UNA ORDEN!  
-Necesitas apoyo - intervino Neptune, pero Pluto se levanto y comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar de la batalla.  
-No se preocupen, yo le ayudaré. Ustedes vayan!  
-Esta bien - Seiya tomo a Neptune de la mano que iba a protestar - iremos con Uranus. Yaten, ve con el "nuevo" al templo.  
-¿Nuevo? Oye, más respeto humano! Yo soy el gran Axl!  
-Que conveniente - Yaten suspiro - me dejan con el antipático.  
-Hey, hey, que acaso nadie me escucha!  
El peligris no contesto, mientras se dirigía hacia el templo. Axl solo suspiro y salio trás de él. Fighter le sonrio a Neptune, que solo asintio.  
-No irán a ningun lado! - Web Spider se zafo del combate mientras desplegaba su telaraña - Spider...  
-¡GRITO...MORTAL!  
El ataque de Pluto destruyo la red de energía que estaba creando el Maverick.  
-Pero que...  
-Tu oponente seré yo - Pluto comenzo a caminar hacia él mientras giraba su bastón. Zero solo sonrio mientras miraba a Crawfish.  
-¿Entonces tu serás mi pareja de baile?  
El Maverick solo rugio de molestia antes de lanzarse con sus pinzas sobre el comandante.

-¡SCREAM BEAM!  
Agile alcanzo a quitarse, cuando el Buster de Bass exploto enmedio de los Mavericks.  
-Maldita sea, nos estan rodeando - Agile miro como Dark Dizzy había perdido ya sus dos alas luego del ataque que había recibido de Sailor Jupiter. Por otro lado, Yeti estaba varado entre la nieve, ya que sus dos piernas estaban deshechas - tengo que escapar! Esto ya es una causa pérdida...aunque sea yo solo!  
-No irás a ningún sitio! - Roll aparecio frente a él, mientras lo encañonaba - vas a terminar tus días en este sitio!  
-Eso me encantaría - sonrio sardonicamente - pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!  
Roll no entendio el gesto de su oponente, cuando miro de reojo como una cuchilla en forma de hielo la golpeaba de manera brutal.  
-Roll! - Saturn apago la Silent Wall y desaparecio. Al instante, aparecio trás la Hunter, atrapandola entre sus brazos, aunque rodando varios metros entre la nieve.  
-Excelente, una abertura! - Agile giro su sable y lo encajo en el suelo.  
-No, que estas haciendo! - Dark Dizzy lo noto - vas a...  
-¡SIGMA DISRRUPTION!  
El sable se ilumino y al instante, una corriente de energía se expandio como ondas por todo el suelo.  
-Cuidado! - Bass comenzo a retroceder - es una corriente de choque!  
Dark Dizzy y Avalanche Yeti fueron los primeros en ser afectados, así el mismo Bass y Venus que comenzaron a sufrir una descarga sobre sus cuerpos, haciendolos convulsionar. Sailor Saturn alcanzo a activar la Silent Wall, protegiendo igualmente a Roll.  
-¡No! - Jupiter vio con horror como la onda iba también hacia ella. Entonces recordo lo que había dicho su novio.  
-Si es una corriente, entonces - la antena de su tiara emergio y comenzo a descargar chispas - ¡CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE!  
Jupiter dejo caer su ataque sobre el suelo, que para sorpresa de Roll y Saturn, paro en seco la onda.  
-Eso es! - Roll saco su buster y golpeo el suelo con una descarga. Al instante, esta parecio revertirse, poco a poco, hasta que llego directo sobre el sable de Agile, haciendolo volar en pedazos.  
-¡Funciono! - sonrio Jupiter - derrotamos a Agile!  
-No lo creo - Bass cayo de rodillas respirando con dificultad mientras señalaba la humadera. Solo había restos del sable en el lugar - escapo...  
-Maldito! - Avalanche Yeti, aun sacudido agito los brazos - nos dejo aquí solos!  
Dark Dizzy elevo sus manos, pero se contuvo. Dio un paso atrás, realmente atemorizado.  
-Excelente, sin su líder, no serán ya rivales para nosotros - sonrio Roll contenta. Sin embargo, vio algo que la dejo helada.  
-Exacto... - una cadena anaranjada aparecio de repente, enroscandose alrededor del cuello del Maverick. Era Venus, que sonreía malignamente - es tu fin...  
-No, que haces moc... - Yeti no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando su cabeza fue arrancada de un solo tajo. Esta cayo al suelo, pero la misma cadena cayo sin piedad sobre esta, partiendola en pedazos.  
-Yeti! - grito Dark Dizzy, pero este solo sintio como un rayo lo atravesaba de cabo a rabo, haciendo que se convulsionara.  
-Callate...eres sumamente molesto - Venus bajo su mano mientras desplegaba la cadena en la otra - tú eres el siguiente!  
Dizzy dio un paso atrás, pero al instante, otro rayo atraveso su rodilla derecha, haciendolo trastabillar...  
-Mina! - Jupiter vio horrorizada lo que estaba pasando - ¡Que haces!  
La Seishi detuvo su marcha hacia el Maverick. Miro de reojo a su amiga, sonriendo de una manera terrible.  
-Venganza...  
-No! Eso no debes... - Jupiter trato de detenerla, pero Bass la retuvo - sueltame! No ves lo que hace!  
-No, dejala - suspiro el Hunter mientras daba vuelta a su novia - la descarga la afecto. Le hizo perder el control.  
-Entonces debemos ayudarla!  
-No, creo que es mejor así. Dejemosla sola.  
Saturn y Roll abrieron la boca, pero no dijeron nada. También dieron la espalda a Venus, alejandose a paso rápido del sitio.  
-No, esperen! - Dizzy gimio - solo estaba siguiendo ordenes...¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!  
-Amigo - Venus se detuvo a un metro de él mientras alzaba las manos - Vile tampoco tuvo piedad...  
Jupiter caminaba con la cabeza baja. Estaba contenta porque Minako hubiera regresado con ellas, pero jamás penso que estuviera en tal estado.  
Un grito desgarrador hizo que se tapara los oídos de golpe con las manos. Roll y Saturn se encogieron, bajando aun más las miradas. Bass suspiro lentamente, mientras sentía el calor de una explosión a sus espaldas, así como alguien sollozaba en voz alta.

-¿Sentiste eso?  
Zero asintio mientras se colocaba a espaldas de Pluto. Ambos giraban en redondo al tanto Web Spider y Crush Crawfish los espoleaban.  
-Ya son dos menos... - sonrio Zero girando su sable. Pluto hizo lo propio - creo que es nuestro turno.  
Pluto asintio. Al instante, dio un giro de 180 grados y se lanzo en una furiosa carga sobre Crush Crawfish.  
-Pero que... - Web Spider vio con horror como habían cambiado de roles...así como un sable de energía se dirigía velozmente hacia una de sus piernas.

-Ami! Ami! - Mars sacudió con fuerza a su amiga luego de recibir el impacto. Le dio vuelta rapidamente para examinarla.  
Un horrible tajo le corría por toda su espalda. Sin embargo, vio con alivio que este había sido superficial.  
-Gracias a Dios - suspiro aliviada - Gracias a Dios!  
-No cantes victoria mujer - Crowrang se acerco mientras alzaba sus alas - pronto ella y tu van a morir juntos!  
Mars no contesto mientras dejaba a su amiga en el suelo. Al instante, sus manos comenzaron a despedir un fuego muy intenso, creando varios signos alrededor.  
-Esto no voy a perdonartelo! - rugio - ¡Burning Mandala!  
Miles de saetas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia el Maverick.  
-Chiquilla inútil! Eso no me hará nada! - Crowrang agito sus alas - ¡WIND CUTTER!  
El ataque del Maverick despedazo en un instante el fuego de Mars, golpeando inclusive a la Seishi  
-¡Argh! - Rei cayo pesadamente de espaldas. Trato de levantarse, pero vio con horror como una linea de sangre inundaba su abdomen.  
-Tranquila - Crowrang comenzo a acercarse - tu ataque te salvo de que te partiera en dos. Es mejor. Así verás como le corto el cuello a tu amiga!  
-No...bastardo... - Mars trato de levantarse, pero la herida en el abdomen hizo que cayera de golpe, mientras notaba como las lágrimas llenaban sus mejillas - No, no lo hagas! Por favor!  
Crowrang solo sonrio mientras se detenía a lado de Mercury. Alzo su puño y sin más, lo dejo caer sobre la chica.  
Pero para sorpresa de ambos, Mars vio como lo que se partia en dos, no era el cuello de Ami, sino el brazo del Maverick.  
-Pero que...argh! - alcanzo a gritar, cuando alguien aparecio intempestivamente, cargando sobre Wind Crowrang, mandandolo a volar al otro extremo de las ruinas.  
-Tú... - Mars abrio la boca al reconocer al salvador. Proto se dio la vuelta, bajando el escudo.  
-Pero de verdad que eres necia mujer. Por algo te dije que debía quedarme contigo...  
-Bruce... - Mars sonrio - gracias...  
-¿Gracias de que? Si solamente le di una buena tacleada.  
-Pero también salvaste a Ami!  
-¿Yo? Si solo lo empuje...  
Mars parpadeo sorprendida. ¿Entonces quien había partido el brazo de Crowrang?  
-Lo hiciste tú - se escucho una voz atrás de ellos - me sorprende que tengas la fuerza suficiente para partir una aleación tan fuerte. Pero también fue estupidez de ese tonto al no fijarse que lo habías herido.  
-Ballade! - Proto se volvio al reconocer la voz. Sin embargo, apenas pronuncio su nombre, un resplandor mando a Proto a estrellarse contra una pared.  
-Proto! - Mars se incorporo, aguantando el dolor.  
-No tan rapido jovencita - Ballade aparecio enfrente de ella al tanto la alzaba por el cuello -  
-S-Sueltame... - Mars sentía como estaba perdiendo el aire ante el apretón del X-Hunter. Ballade sonrio.  
-Sueñas. Antes las considerabamos una escoria, pero viendo lo que han hecho, no podemos dejarlas vivas...morirán todos aquí!  
-Ballade! - Crowrang aparecio, con uno de sus brazos practicamente inutilizados - que haces aquí!  
-Fácil. Vengo a terminar su trabajo bola de inútiles! Agile escapo!  
-Que...eso es imposible!  
-No lo es. Por algo me envio Lord Sigma. ¿Como permitiste que esta mocosa te hiciera daño?  
Crowrang hizo una mueca de molestia y bajo la mirada. Ballade solo se encogio de hombros mientras apretaba su agarre entorno de Mars. La chica trataba de resistirse, pero la falta de aire la estaba venciendo lentamente.  
-Renacuajos como ustedes no merecen ni siquiera una muerte digna - Ballade alzo su pie al tiempo, sobre la cara de Ami y comenzo a apretarla - las matare simultaneamente!  
Una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Ballade.  
-Crowrang! - rugio el Maverick - dejame terminar con esto! Crowrang! - miro de reojo y vio con sorpresa que Crowrang estaba a 3 metros de él, mirandolo con horror y señalando alguien a lado de él.  
El apretón se torno salvaje y sintio como los dedos se incrustaban dentro de su armadura, haciendola pedazos, hasta llegar al mismo hombro biomecánico, provocando que soltara a Mars y que retirara su pie sobre la cabeza Mercury.  
-No vas a matar a nadie - siseo una voz mientras lo soltaba un momento - porque tú vas a morir este día!  
Ballade solo vio un resplandor azulado, seguido de una convulsión que casí lo parte en miles de pedazos.  
No cabía duda, era el X-Buster.  
-Que demonios! - Crowrang trato de reaccionar, pero dos balazos impactaron enfrente de él, haciendo que se parara en seco.  
-Lo siento jovencito, pero papá y mamá van a discutir un rato y los niños vamos para afuera - Axl aparecio agitando su pistola con jactancia. Mientras, Yaten había llegado con Mars y Mercury. Entonces reparo en la presencia de X, que aun veía el lugar donde se había estrellado Ballade - hey "comandante", ¿Estas bien?  
X no contesto. Solo le miro de reojo.  
-Oye, no vas a saludarme? Soy Axl, tu amigo de toda...  
-Axl, encargate de Crowrang. Ballade es mio...  
-Eh...sí - el Hunter trago saliva nerviosamente. Jamás había visto a X tan furioso.  
Entonces reparo en las dos jovencitas que Yaten estaba atendiendo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
-Me pregunto como reaccionara Alia al saber esto - se encogio de hombros mientras veía como Crowrang se lanzaba sobre él, dizque aprovechando su momento de distracción.  
-Idiota - solo levanto la pistola...y disparo.

Rush sintio como su conciencia se apagaba lentamente, mientras las garras de hielo se seguían incrustando aun más dentro de su cuerpo.  
-Maldición - penso furioso - toco mi reactor...voy a perder el conocimiento...  
-¡Rush! - los gritos simultaneos de Uranus y Tango hicieron que reaccionara.  
-¡Demasiado tarde! - Wolfang elevo su otra garra - este ya esta muerto!  
-¡LUNA PELOTA!  
Justo cuando caía la garra, una especie de escudo con forma de gato se interpuso.  
-Pero que...  
-Dama del milenio! Que hace!  
-Yo lo detendre - Rinni apreto los dientes, mientras sentía como Wolfang aumentaba la presión - atacalo!  
-Ja, como si fuera a ser tan sencillo jovencita! - Wolfang saco su garra del cuerpo de Rush y de un manotazo, mando a este con Rinni a volar por los aires.  
Sin embargo, vio con sorpresa como una figura aparecía en los aires, atrapando a los dos.  
-¡Ahora! - grito Seiya. Neptune aparecio atrás, mientras sus puños se iluminaban.  
-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!  
Blizzard sonrio confiado. Ya esperaba tal eventualidad. Pero en el momento que iba a saltar para esquivar el ataque, sintio un terrible dolor en la pierna. Vio con horror como Uranus había clavado una espada al suelo con todo y su pie.  
-Te veo en el infierno! - grito la Seishi antes de agazaparse. Wolfang solto un par de palabrotas, antes de que el ataque de Neptune le diera de golpe.  
-Wolfang! - Octoppus vio con horror la escena - Malditos! Voy a hacerlos pedazos!  
Justo antes de que el Maverick invocara su ataque de remolino, Tango fue más rápido y en cuestión de dos segundos, 4 de los 7 tentáculos que quedaban, fueron cortados en multiples pedazos.  
-No!! - Octoppus retrocedio ya sin "patas". Tango sonrio mientras afila sus uñas una contra la otra.  
-Listo, ya estamos más parejos, no crees? No te preocupes...lo siguiente que cortare será tu horrible cabeza!

Fin del episodio.

Notas del autor.  
Tecnicamente, el siguiente capítulo será el fin de esta batalla. Como vimos, Minako saco parte de la furia que le dejo la muerte de Vile. Lógico, no podía estar tan tranquila luego del trance que tuvo, así que le añadí ese toque de "lócura" para plasmar el dolor que aun siente.  
Lógico, nuestros héroes no saldran bien librados de esta, más con la resolución que se verá. Y claro, volverá el romance XD que tanto se ha pedido.  
Tal vez algunos les extrañe que las Sailor Scouts de repente parezcan tan fuertes, pero en realidad se podrá notar que ahora usan sus poderes de manera más economizada y aparte en el momento justo. Tal vez la única que ahora tiene un poder similar es Pluto y Saturn, pero claro, por ahora...  
Agradecimientos especiales a EdI, a Saiyan X y Fox McCloude por sus comentarios, se les agradece bastante, así quienes leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	31. Chapter 31

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 31: Una conclusión  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Ballade se levanto con dificultad entre los escombros. Miro horrorizado como el X-Buster había desecho la armadura del lado derecho.  
-Esto esta mal - mascullo - Agile escapo y ya 2 Mavericks fueron destruidos.  
Entonces miro de reojo los restos del templo Hikawa. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
-Excelente - sus dos manos se convirtieron en cañones y apunto al suelo - si destruyo esta cosa, todo se vendrá abajo! ¡BALLADE CRACKEN!  
Dos bolas de energía impactaron salvajemente el suelo, creando una enorme explosión.  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa del X-Hunter, esta se vio reventada como un globo, dejandolo perplejo.  
-Pero que... - Ballade elevo la vista y vio a Proto, con su escudo contra el suelo - No puede ser! Detuvo mi ataque con el suyo!  
Pero antes de que reaccionara, X aparecio, haciendo de su Dash Speeder y en cuestión de segundos, el cañon estaba en el abdomen del Maverick.  
-Adios - murmuro X. Ballade solo grito cuando el X-Buster no solo golpeo, sino penetro y desgarro todo su torso en un instante.

Crowrang retrocedio, con un ojo destruído por una Axl Bullet.  
-Increíble - murmuro Mars mientras veía la pelea de X. El "Bocon" se volvio y sonrio.  
-Ese es el verdadero poder de nuestro nuevo comandante.  
-I-Increíble...  
Axl asintio y vio como Yaten curaba a la chica de cabellos azules y luego miro a X que se dirigía hacia los restos de Ballade. Se supone el chico era un pacifista emperdenido. Sin embargo, que esa niña fuera lastimada, había despertado su naturaleza escondida.  
-El "Blue Bomber" - Axl solo nego con la cabeza. Entonces elevo la vista y vio a Crowrang arremete con su ataque. Los ojos de Axl se iluminaron...

Crush Crawfish retrocedio a base de velocidad, esquivando las estocadas de Pluto.  
-Maldita mocosa! - el Maverick solto una especie de mini-cangrejos, que se incrustaron sobre los pies de la Seishi.  
-Pero que... - no alcanzo a murmurar, cuando CrawFish la golpeo salvajamente con sus tenazas, mandandola a volar contra los árboles.  
-Pluto! - grito Zero. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, la Seishi giro en el aire y apenas caía al suelo, se impulso para lanzarse contra el Maverick. Este alzo una de las tenazas en modo de defensa, pero solo vio como el báculo del tiempo la rompía de modo dramático.  
-Pero que... - Crawfish retrocedio horrorizado, cuando Pluto alzo su arma.  
-GRITO...¡MORTAL!  
-No me subestimes! - Crawfish giro su garra y con un movimiento preciso, partio en dos el ataque de Pluto.  
-Maldición - Pluto apreto los dientes mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su sien derecha. Un repentino mareo comenzo a asolarla - creo que me pego más duro de lo que creí.  
-Estas idiota! - Zero aparecio a su lado luego de mandar a volar a Spyder de una patada - eso pudo haberte matado.  
-Bueno, te en cuenta que no tengo una armadura como tú - sonrio Pluto debilmente. Zero iba a replicar, cuando una maraña plateada se coloco en el suelo - maldición!  
Al instante, una descarga de energía hizo que ambos guerreros se quedarán estáticos.  
-Magnifico - Pluto miro de reojo a Zero - debiste encargarte de él primero.  
-Lo haría sino tuviera que cuidarte.  
-No tienes que cuidarme! No soy tu novia!  
-Pues ahora actuas como tal!  
-Callense los dos! - Crawfish se acerco abriendo su tenaza - voy a hacerlos picadillo!  
Zero iba a contestar, cuando sintio la mano de Pluto tomar la suya.  
-Pero que...  
-Tu idea del novio me hizo pensar - sonrio. Al instante, la mano de la Seishi se ilumino intensamente. Zero parpadeo.  
-Sabes que estas loca?  
-Un poco... - le guiño el ojo. Zero sonrio y también su mano comenzo a iluminarse.  
-Que rayos! - Crawfish se acerco. Spyder vio atonico la escena mientras sostenía la red energetica entre sus manos - Web, no dejes que...  
-¡AHHH! - Zero y Pluto descargaron todo su poder en ellos, haciendo que gritaran de dolor, pero creando una zona de descarga que neutralizo la red de Web Spyder y no solo eso, sino que la misma energía, golpeara salvajemente al Maverick.  
-¡AHORA! - Zero se lanzo con un Speed Dash sobre Crawfish. Pluto hizo lo propio con Web Spyder.  
-Cambiaron de posición! - el Maverick elevo su tenaza y de un rápido mandoble, desvio el sable de Zero que iba directo a su cuello. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de regocijarse, cuando sintio los dos cañones de plasma sobre él.  
-¡ZERO BUSTER!  
Web Spider vio horrorizado como su compañero desaparecia enmedio de la explosión que causaba el ataque de Zero. Trato de retroceder, pero un salvaje bastonazo golpeo su hombro derecho, partiendolo casí en dos.  
-Argh! - grito, pero este mismo fue ahogado cuando el mismo bastón penetró su tórax, cortando no solo su sistema de voz, sino su centro de energía.  
-Grito Mortal - susurro Pluto. Al instante, una descarga purpura emergio por todo el bastón. Web Spider se convulsiono y estallo en miles de pedazos...  
Zero se acerco a Pluto, mientras ella le hacía un gesto de victoria con el pulgar levantado. Zero simplemente la emulo con una sonrisa.

Wolfang jadeaba mientras se sujetaba parte de un brazo que apenas era sostenido a su cuerpo por unos cuantos cables. Sailor Neptune y Star Fighter comenzaron a rodearlo.  
Algo hizo que levantara la vista de sus dos oponentes.  
-No puede ser - siseo furioso - dos más cayeron!  
Neptune y Fighter se sonrieron, sabiendo quienes habían sido los ganadores. Rinni se unio a la pelea, formando un triángulo.  
-Uranus! - Tango retrocedio ante los ataques de Octoppus - auxilia a Rush!  
La susodicha asintio y se dirigio rengeando hacia el Hunter, que yacía exanime de costado. Se hinco y lo giro rapidamente.  
-No puede ser... - Uranus miro horrorizada la herida de Rush, la cual parecía un enorme tajo en el tórax, pero los sistemas se exhibian tan crudamente como si fueran órganos de verdad. Este le sonrio levemente.  
-Jamás te había visto tan histerica. Valio la pena estar así.  
-Callate! - Uranus le enseño el puño - y mejor dime que hacer!  
-El reactor de poder... - Rush apreto los dientes - parece que se daño. Tienes que fijarte.  
-Pero apenas se ve!  
-Abrelo...  
-Que??  
-Sí, abrelo...  
Uranus abrio los ojos enormemente.  
-Pero...  
-Hazlo!  
La seishi apreto los dientes y de un solo tirón, arranco un buen pedazo. Rush grito agonico.  
-Ahora que hago! Solo veo puros cables!  
-F-Fijate... - el Hunter trataba de recuperar el aliento - hay una...especie de...triángulo que parpadea. Es mi reactor....si esta dañado..no hay esperanza...  
Uranus movio la cabeza buscando esa cosa. Entonces reparo en una placa triangular, que ostentaba un símbolo que había visto en las mangas de los Hunters. Arriba, un foco rojizo parpadeaba constantemente.  
-Lo veo, lo veo! - lo palpo - parece que esta intacto!  
-E-Excelente - Rush sonrio ligeramente - ve alrededor...ve...si algo esta dañado.  
No pasaron más que dos segundos, cuando Haruka noto que un desgarrado cable color ambar salía de una caja anexa al reactor. Alrededor, unas tenazas microscopicas se movían avidas.  
-Una cosa ambar se rompio! Que hago!  
Rush abrio los ojos y luego suspiro tristemente.  
-Rush! Que hago!  
-D-dejalo - mascullo - no puedes hacer nada  
-¿Como?  
-Esa cosa...es el cable de alimentación principal. Sale del generador elétrico que esta adherido a mi reactor...si esta dañado...todo se acabo...  
Uranus lo pálida.  
-No...eso no puede ser! Tiene que haber una forma!  
-La hay...pero se necesita que un médico literalmente una el cable a la bateria. Solo...así...funcionará el sistema de autorreparación. Sino se hace en 5 minutos...  
-¿Te refieres a las tenacitas que tienes? - Rush asintio - bien, entonces yo lo haré  
-¡Que! Ni loco! Ese cable descarga al menos 1.21 GW de electricidad! Podría matarte!  
-Es un riesgo. Tu salvaste mi vida - Uranus entonces se rasgo parte de su falda. Rush enrojecio de pena mientras ella anudaba los jirones en la mano.  
-Que..que haces...  
-Darte las gracias - y sin más, tomo el cable y lo incrusto en la caja.  
-Haruka! - grito Rush. Una descarga golpeo salvajemente a la joven. Sin embargo, esta no retrocedio, sino que aumento la presión del cable. Al instante, las tenazas sujetaron el cable y comenzaron a la reparación del cable de energía.  
La descarga dejo de fluir y Haruka se desplomo secamente mientras unos hilos de humo emergian de su cuerpo.  
-No...no...- Rush abrio la boca - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAARUKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Como esta? - Mars veía con aprehensión como Yaten colocaba parte del traje rasgado a modo de protección y parte de su capa para protegerla.  
-Quemaduras de primer grado solamente - suspiro Yaten mientras colocaba a Sailor Mercury boca abajo y tapaba con cuidado sus heridas. Luego miro a Mars - estara bien, no te preocupes.  
-Gracias a Dios - la Seishi derramo unas lágrimas.  
-Oye, oye, te la has pasado llorando - sonrio Proto que se encontraba a espaldas de ella.  
-Callate! Tu no has sufrido lo que yo! Serena quedo malherida y mis amigas...  
-Todos estan bien - el susodicho le lanzo un comunicador - es el tipo del trajecito...  
-¿Que? - Mars atrapo el aparato y se lo coloco en la oreja - Darien! Como esta! Sí...sí! - las lágrimas volvieron a emerger - sí, gracias!  
Y sin más, la chica se echo a llorar. Proto solo entorno los ojos y se hinco para abrazarla, mientras no dejaba de prestar atención a la pelea de Axl.  
-Miren! - Yaten señalo arriba. Una especie de burbuja morada se extendía por el cielo, cubriendo casí en su totalidad la zona del templo.  
-¿Saturn? - Proto parpadeo - ya veo. Estan protegiendo la zona de un segundo ataque. Eso significa que...  
-Sí - Axl se volvio y miro malignamente a Crowrang - no podrás escapar de aquí...

Bass coloco un dispositivo con el emblema de los Hunters al pie de las escalinatas del pie. Era curioso ver como estas no habían sufrido ningun daño, mientras el templo y los arboles de alrededor habían llevado la peor parte.  
-Mako-chan - Bass elevo su guante - Ya colocaste el disrruptor?  
-Sí, ya esta listo.  
-Excelente. ¿Roll?  
-Todo en orden.  
-Excelente - Bass se volvio hacia Saturn, que se encontraba en lo alto de la escalinata, manteniendo su Glave en alto. Hizo una seña con el pulgar.  
-Que bien, ya me estaba cansando - Saturn suspiro bajando su arma. La barrera comenzo a desaparecer.  
-Ahora! - exclamo Bass encendiendo el dispositivo. Al instante, 3 rayos de energía salieron disparados en un perfecto vortice, chocando en el centro y desplegando una barrera eléctrica que barrio todo el cielo de la zona de Hikawa.  
Al instante, varias ráfagas de energía golpearon fuertemente la barrera, haciendo que se cimbrara.  
-Pero que... - Bass casí se agacho por la impresión. Entonces levanto la vista y vio con sorpresa como 1 regimiento entero de Mavericks disparaba sin parar hacia la barrera, con Agile a la cabeza.  
-Tuvimos suerte - Bass saco el comunicador - repleguemos al centro. Repleguemos!

-¿Como se encuentra? - Trebble, ya en su forma de Peter, se acerco a Darien que salía de la habitación.  
-Dicen que perdio mucha sangre y que quien suturo la herida, fue un genio. Estará internada por 1 semana al menos.  
-Ya veo - Peter suspiro profundamente, como si se sacara un peso de encima. Darien sonrio y le dio el comunicador.  
-Ya informe lo sucedido. Gracias - justo en ese momento el aparato comenzo a resonar. Peter lo tomo.  
-Aquí Trebble - hablo en voz baja - ¿Que pasa? Oh, ya veo. Entendido...esta bien...lo haré inmediato - Peter apago el comunicador.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Mavericks. Un batallon esta formado fuera del templo Hikawa.  
-Que! Tenemos que volver!  
-No te preocupes. Son renegados de bajo nivel, pero si podrían darnos guerra. De todas formas, Bass coloco una barrera y los protejera un rato.  
-¿Y que haremos?  
-Sencillo - Peter encendio nuevamente el comunicador - traer la artillería...

-¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!  
-Maldito! - Wolfang esquivo por un pelo las rafagas de Star Knight. Sin embargo, apenas giro, vio un espejo frente a él.  
-¡REFLEJO SUBMARINO!  
-Pero que... - Una fuerte corriente de aire paro en seco los movimientos del Maverick. Entonces Rinni tomo la daga de Uranus, mientras se acercaba lentamente - no puedo moverme! Que haces chiquilla!!  
Pero no termino de decir la frase, cuando la dama del Milenio, enterro el arma justo enmedio del derruido peto del Maverick, entrando suavemente, como si fuera mantequilla.  
-Estas exterminado - susurro Rinni, mientras las lágrimas emergían y se derrumbaba sobre el suelo de rodillas. Blizzard Wolfang trato de responderle, pero no emitio un sonido más. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar mientras caía de espaldas, inerte.  
Michiru se acerco a abrazar a Rinni, al tanto Seiya se acercaba al lugar donde estaban Rush y Uranus.  
-Wolfang! - Octoppus grito al ver como su compañero caía  
-Hey! - Tango espoleo las garras - aun no acabamos!  
-A un lado sabandija! - los tentáculos de Octoppus se enterraron bajo suelo. Tango dudo un momento, lo cual aprovecho el Maverick para sacarlos y atrapar al Hunter entre ellos.  
-Ahora eres mío!!! - un aura amarilla comenzo a rodear a su oponente.  
-Que estas... - Tango sintio como su poder se iba - me estas...robando la energía...  
-¡Claro! - rugo Launch Octoppus - cuando te halla vacíado, atacare a tus camaradas!  
-E-En serio? - una sonrisa emergio - entonces te la dare toda!!  
Octoppus retrocedio sorprendido. Al instante, una corriente de energía lleno su cuerpo, a gran velocidad.  
-Esta idiota - penso mientras veía como Tango se debilitaba - acaso piensa sacrificarse, pero como?  
octoppus aumento la succión. Sin embargo...  
-Algo no esta bien. Se supone ya debería estar muerto, pero la energía sigue fluyendo...y fluyendo... - noto como los tentáculos comenzaban a chispear - no, no puede ser!  
-Oh sí - la sonrisa de Tango se acentuo. Launch trato de zafarse, pero noto con horror que estaba pegado a él.  
-No! - solto - estas tratando de sobrecargarme!!! - al instante, el cuerpo de Launch comenzo a despedir humo - ¡NO! Sueltame!!!  
Entonces una mano de Tango se aferro a uno de los tentáculos.  
-En absoluto - el Hunter se levanto para sorpresa del Maverick - es mi turno...  
Launch abrio la compuerta de misiles, listo para bombardearlo, pero al instante, estos estallaron aun dentro de él.  
-Argh!!! - grito desconcertado. Tango comenzo a caminar...  
-Es tu fin...sabandija...  
-No, no, no! - Octoppus trato de retroceder, pero sus piernas se partieron en dos por la sobrecarga - dejame!!! Sueltame!!!  
Pero Tango no respondio. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por un fulgor verduzco, mientras una sonrisa sádica se contorsionaba en su rostro.  
-Muere...¡¡¡Inútil!!! - exclamo. Un disparo de energía salio de su cuerpo, golpeando salvajemente al Maverick. Este solo se convulsiono y ahogo un grito, mientras la energía de Tango salía por todos los compartimientos, friendolo como una lata vieja.  
Finalmente, Octoppus cayo, con el cuerpo ennegrecido. Tango se quito de manera despreciable el tentáculo inerte y se acerco a él.  
-Me subestimaste - murmuro, antes de encajar sus dos garras sobre él y descuartizarlo en pedazos.

Ballade gimio mientras trataba de darse vuelta, con el torso casí hecho pícadillo. Por suerte el ataque de X no había dañado su reactor principal.  
O tal vez él no lo había dañado a propósito...  
-Listo para morir - se escucho una voz frente a él. Ballade levanto la vista, pero un disparo de plasma le volo la mitad de la cara.  
-Aghhhhhhhh! - solto desesperado mientras se llevaba la mano a lo que había sido su mejilla izquierda.  
-Heriste a mis amigos...la heriste a ella - X se hinco a su lado y lo levanto del cuello en un solo movimiento, mientras apuntaba el cañon a su cara - es hora de terminar con esto!  
-N-No...piedad...por favor...  
-No, ya la tuve suficiente tiempo. Ahora, morirás para siempre Ballade!  
-¡Señor Ballade! - se oyo atrás. X se volvio y solo vio como Wind Crowrang se iba contra él. Axl iba a la par.  
-X! - grito - se me escapo! Cuidado!  
Pero para sorpresa de todos, X lanzo al cielo al derruido Ballade y apunto a Crowrang  
-¡AXL, QUITATE!  
El susodicho abrio los ojos y alcanzo a lanzarse al suelo, antes de que el X-Buster le rozaba parte del casco, y se llevara de cuajo, la mitad del cuerpo de Wind Crowrang.  
-No puede ser! - Ballade se quedo atonito, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando X dio un salto para atraparlo en el aire y lanzarlo contra su subordinado, que estaba en iguales condiciones que él.  
-¡Ahora! - grito el nuevo comandante de los Hunters. Axl se volvio y saco su arma sin rechistar. Dos disparos certeros volaron la cabeza de Ballade y Crowrang, que fueron rematados por un X-Buster, que barrio casí la totalidad de sus cuerpos.  
-Dios - Mars parpadeo sorprendida - ¿Ese es Rock?  
-Sí - Proto sonrio - cuando se enoja...  
-Rock? - se escucho un ligero gemido. Mars se volvio y vio como Ami abría los ojos - ¿Que paso?  
-Ami, Ami! - la pelinegra abrazo a su amiga - lo siento, lo siento!  
Ami solo sonrio, mientras le correspondía al abrazo.  
Entre tanto, X se había acercado a los restos que habían quedado de los Mavericks. Su mirada aun lucía perdida y amenazadora.  
-¿Hermano?  
X sintio una mano sobre su hombro. Se volvio rapidamente, con el cañon en alto  
-¿Proto?  
-Tranquilo - el susodicho le bajo el arma - ya todo acabo.  
La mirada de X se suavizo y el brillo inocente regreso a sus ojos al escuchar esto. Parpadeo varias veces.  
-¿Lo volví a hacer?  
-Sí - Proto sonrio - nuevamente...  
-Yo... - X miro sus manos y entonces vio a Mercuy hablar con Mars - ella...  
-No te preocupes, no te vio nada. Sin embargo, creo debes aprender a controlarte.  
-Lo sé - X suspiro. Proto asintio y le dirigio una mirada de asentimiento a Axl, que no había dejado de apuntar a X con su pistola.  
-Mejor - el susodicho bajo el arma y la guardo en un movimiento rápido. Al instante, una comunicación de Bass llego a sus oídos y a los de todos los presentes...  
-Mavericks eliminados - se escucho - he colocado la barrera. La batalla ha terminado...  
Al instante, se escucho un "hurra" recorrer todo el lugar. Zero y Pluto aparecieron, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Al otro lado, Jupiter, Bass, Roll y Saturn, así acompañadas de una Sailor Venus, que causo una sorpresa generalizada, sobre todo en Mercury y Mars que casí se lanzaron sobre ella.  
Tango no tardo en aparecer, trayendo noticias de su grupo y que era mejor replegarse a donde ellos estaban, por la condición de Haruka.  
Sin embargo, por el momento, todo había vuelto a la normalidad...

Haruka abrio los ojos lentamente. Un fulgor anaranjado hizo que los volviera a entrecerrar, pero solo por un momento.  
-Vaya...despertaste...  
La joven, ya sin su traje de batalla, miro de reojo a su acompañante, Rush. Ambos se encontraban dentro de una improvisada tienda de campaña, que parecía estar hecha de acero.  
-¿Donde estoy?  
-En un refugio. Por suerte traía uno.  
-¿Y los demás?  
-Estan afuera. Encendieron una fogata y estan revisando a los heridos.  
-Alguno de gravedad?  
-Solo eras tú, pero pareces estar mejor...  
Uranus trato de levantarse, pero al instante, sintio un calambre intenso por todo su cuerpo.  
-No lo hagas. La descarga que recibiste provoco una intensa paralisis de tus musculos. Estarás mejor en unas horas...  
-Je, eso veo. No siento dolor en mi pierna - miro el nuevo yeso que tenía. Rush le miro seriamente.  
-Pudiste romperte en pedazos el hueso. Tuviste suerte, solamente se hincho un poco.  
-Vamos, no me regañes, no iba a dejar a mis compañeras y a ustedes pelear solos.  
-Sí, ya note que eres sumamente necia - Rush se levanto - será mejor dejarte a solas.  
-Supongo no te gusta eso en una chica verdad?  
Rush no contesto y se dio la vuelta.  
-¿Como estas tú?  
-Yo...estoy bien - el Hunter se palpo el pecho - Bass llego y efecto una buena reconstrucción.  
-Me alegro. No quería que mi sacrificio hubiese sido en vano.  
-Casí lo es...eres... - Rush apreto los labios - olvidalo...  
-Aunque valio la pena escucharte gritar mi nombre, sabes?  
-Que! - se dio la vuelta - como...  
-Soy fuerte y no perdí inmediatamente la conciencia. Como dije, valio la pena el sacrificio. Ver esa cara tan jactanciosa, llena de histerica preocupación, no tiene precio...  
Rush apreto los puños y abrio la boca, pero volvio a darse vuelta, a pasos rápidos. Haruka solo solto una risita, mientras se recostaba con cuidado sobre el camastro. Miro sus manos, casí despellajadas  
-Oh sí - su sonrisa se volvio enorme - valio la pena...

-Supongo Haruka ya desperto - Seiya vio salir a Rush furico del refugio. Michiru asintio mientras le pasaba una taza de café y unas galletas.  
-Sí, ya ves que ella tiene ese talento para hacer rabiar a la gente.  
-Eso no lo niego - Seiya tomo una galleta y le dio un mordisco. Entonces reparo en las numerosas lesiones de la joven - estas...  
-Lo estoy. Tranquilo. Me golpearon duro, pero estoy bien. Nicolás y Ami me revisaron. Tú eres el que me preocupas. No me fije que estabas sangrando de la cabeza hasta que te quitaste la tiara protectora.  
-No quería preocuparte. Es todo. Aparte quería estar de guardia en la franja protectora.  
-Tranquilo, no te excedas. Solo podían estar allí los que menos habían sido lastimados.  
-Pero Zero y Setsuna...  
-Ya sabes que ambos estan hechos de acero - le sonrio y entonces se acurruco contra él - y prefiero estes aquí conmigo.  
-¿Desde cuando la gran Sailor Neptune deja el trabajo por un poco de placer?  
-¿Quien dijo que era placer? Te estoy cuidando!  
-Graciosa - mascullo Seiya molesto. Michiru solto sonrio y entonces tomo el rostro de él.  
-Lo sé y perdoname...gracias por cuidarme - susurro antes de besarlo. Seiya tardo un tanto en reaccionar, pero le correspondio. Digo, si por tan poco había recibido esto, ¿Que pasaria si hubiera tenido la misma labor que Zero?

Roll y Yaten observaban la figura de Minako, recostada contra un árbol. Su mirada se perdía a lo lejos, mientras sostenía un platón de metal entre las manos.  
-Le dimos de comer hace media hora, pero no ha tocado nada - murmuro Yaten. Roll asintio y removio las brasas del fuego. Yaten se volvio a verla.  
-Has estado muy callada...  
-Oh, no es nada. Solo que me siento cansada...  
-Jamás estas tan cansada para no hablar...  
Roll hundio el palo en las brasas fuertemente.  
-A veces sí - mascullo molesta. Yaten parecio sorprendido, pero a la vez le parecio agradable tener una posición encima de ella.  
-Ya veo, estas celosa?  
Sonya se volvio rapidamente, pero bajo la mirada.  
-Un poco...  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí. Puedo ver que ella y tú...  
-Ella y yo? - Yaten parpadeo. Pero luego solto una risotada - jajaja, claro que no.  
-No mientas, la forma en que la ves! Es...no es normal.  
Yaten dejo de reír, y luego suspiro tratando de contenerse.  
-Sí, en un tiempo me gustaba.  
-¿Lo ves? Yo jamás me equivoco!  
-Me gustaba dije. Pero ahora en absoluto - Yaten volteo a ver a Minako - no es mi tipo de chica.  
-¿Entonces como te gustaba?  
-Precisamente. Porque no es mi tipo de chica. Me llamo la atención.  
-¿Prefirirías alguien como Ami o Michiru por ejemplo?  
-Sabes, haces muchas preguntas...  
-Bueno, tu dijiste que no estaba hablando.  
-Sí, pero no que me preguntes sobre esto - Yaten entonces saco una pequeña radio - será mejor escuchar algo de música, no crees?  
Sonya iba a decir algo, pero la melodía que comenzo a sonar por el aparato, la detuvo..

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

-Sabes que fue una forma muy ruin de callarme - murmuro la chica al terminar la canción.  
-Tu crees? - Yaten asintio riendo. Sonya no tardo en unirse a sus risas.  
-¿Crees que ella estará bien? - la chica dejo de reír de repente y miro a la Seishi. Yaten se encogio de hombros y tomo el palo para remover las brasas. Estas brincaron, dandole un nuevo fulgor al ambiente.  
-El corazón es impredescible. Pero al menos ya dio un primer paso y es estar con nosotros. A veces, la mejor forma de curar tu rabia es la venganza.  
-Muy poetico. Estuviste viendo "Batman comienza", no?  
-Quizás...no sabía te gustaba esa película.  
-Me encanta. Claro, se ve un tanto mal, ya que la tecnologia con la que fue hecha, ya no se usa en mi tiempo y pasarla a un formato de nanotecnologia no quedo tan bien.  
-Interesante. El futuro es tan prometedor como parece?  
-Un poco. ¿Que quieres saber?  
-Todo lo que se pueda - Yaten se acomodo - pero conste, comienzas a divagar y me voy!  
-Como usted diga...señor amargado - Roll sonrio y se acomodo también, mientras comenzaba su disertación sobre su mundo...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Ya al fin acabo esta batalla. Ahora se vendría lo que sería el penultimo "arc" de la historia, para dar paso a la batalla final. Efectivamente, vamos como a dos tercios, así que preparen motores.  
Tal vez a los que gustan de la acción se vea un tanto truncado eso en los siguientes 1 a 2 episodios, meramente románticos a explicativos, ya que es un preparativo a la ofensiva contra la fortaleza de Sigma.  
Igualmente veremos unas sorpresas al respecto y las recomendaciones que me han hecho con las Seishi y los mismos Hunters.  
La canción al final de este episodio, un fragmento de "Can you feel the love tonight" de Elton John, perfecta para el momento y que igual será base para el siguiente episodio.  
Agradecimiento por sus comentarios a EdI, así a Fox McCloude, como Burner, que ya fueron tomados bien en cuenta. Así quienes más leen este fic.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...


	32. Chapter 32

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 32: Rescate  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

-¿Entonces esta bien?  
Peter asintio levemente. Los rostros de Ami y Rei dominaban la pantalla del comunicador.  
-El doctor dijo que esta fuera de peligro. Pero dudo que pueda combatir.  
-Eso lo veremos. Serena es fuerte - Rei sonrio - gracias por llevarla.  
Peter hizo una mueca y suspiro.  
-Me comunicare con ustedes luego. Tengo que tener el comunicador listo. Díganle a Rock que va la ayuda.  
Las chicas parpadearon sorprendidas, cuando Rock las hizo gentilmente a un lado.  
-¿Entonces apresuraste al convoy?  
-No hay otra manera. Necesitamos salir del Templo Hikawa. La barrera puede aguantar a los renegados, pero si llaman artillería pesada, son capaces de destruír toda la zona.  
-Entiendo. Los estaremos esperando. Cambio y fuera.  
Peter apago el comunicador, mientras sentía como los hombros se le hundían pesadamente.  
-¿Sintiendo culpa?  
El susodicho se volvio y vio sorprendido a Saturn trás él.  
-¿Como...?  
-Ustedes no son los únicos que pueden moverse a gran velocidad - Saturn alzo la mano y su transformación desaparecio - me envio Setsuna. Dice que podrían necesitar apoyo.  
-Estamos bien. Darien y Taiki hacen guardia en el cuarto de su princesa. Aparte no hay actividad Maverick en la zona. Todos estan concentrados en la zona de Hikawa.  
Hotaru no contesto. Peter le miro un momento y luego bajo la vista.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Espero tus recriminaciones. Yo..provoque que su amiga estuviera en estas condiciones. Si hubiera puesto la barrera disrruptora...  
-Sí, me gustaría hacer eso - Hotaru se acerco y le miro fríamente - no eres tan perfecto como pareces.  
Peter hizo una mueca, aun sin levantar la mirada. Sin embargo, solo sintio como unos brazos lo aprisionaban fuertemente.  
-Que..  
-Serás un androide, pero aun sientes... - Hotaru aumento el abrazo - no te preocupes...  
Peter se quedo desconcertado. Sin embargo, el perfume de la chica y la calidez del abrazo, hicieron que solo cerrara los ojos y se fundiera en el abrazo con ella.  
-Yo...  
-Sí. Esto quedará entre nosotros - sonrio Saturn - que me vean relacionado con un idiota como tú...  
-Tonta... - sonrio Peter a la vez...

Agile hizo una mueca mientras dos doctores renegados implantaban un nuevo brazo. Sin embargo, la molestía se hizo aun mayor al ver aparecer a Serge enmedio del improvisado campamento, al pie de las escaleras.  
-Veo que es cierto...perdiste todas tus unidades.  
-Callate - escupio el X-Hunter - quise emboscarlos y ellos...  
-Ahorrate las disculpas. Lord Sigma te ha relevado del mando.  
-¡Que! - Agile casí se levanta, pero los sanadores lo detuvieron - no puede hacer eso!  
-Claro que puede. Ahora yo estoy al mando de esta unidad. Demostraste ser un inútil, aun teniendo 7 Mavericks de tu lado. Inclusive perdiste a un compañero como Ballade.  
-Era un inútil. Debio quedarse a mi lado y no tratar de emboscar por otro sector - mintio Agile. En realidad él había planeado la situación y todo había salido mal.  
-Aja. Excusas realmente - Serge se volteo y vio la barrera - hmmmm. Así que aun siguen allí.  
-Sí. Ya las tropas rodearon el lugar y los humanos de alrededor han sido...sofocados, para evitar darnos problemas.  
Serge hizo una mueca.  
-Eres un idiota. Eso saldrá mañana y comenzarán a sospechar!  
-No importa. De todas formas Lord Sigma tomará el control de esta ciudad y este país. Eso ya no tiene importancia - rio sardonicamente el reploid.  
-Estas demente y eso no te ha servido para nada. Sino paramos a X y sus aliados...  
-Los pararemos y yo mismo me encargare de esas estupidas que me hicieron esto! - Agile miro de reojo la inserción de su nuevo miembro  
-Pues será en otra ocasión.  
-Serge!  
El susodicho no contesto, mientras se volvía hacia las tropas. Agile le miro con desprecio. Al instante, se oyo un click.  
-Listo Señor - uno de los andromédicos le miro - esta como nuevo.  
Pero no pudo decir más, cuando de un violento manotazo, fue destruído por el nuevo brazo de Agile.  
-Gracias - mascullo mientras se levantaba e iba en pos de Serge. Esto no se iba a quedar así, él tendría que volver a tener el mando de los X-Hunters.

-¿Como va todo?  
Zero se volvio hacia Pluto. La Seishi había aparecido a su lado repentinamente.  
-Todo normal - le contesto sin inmutarse - ¿No se supone deberías estar en el sector Sur?  
-Rock y Ami estan patrullando esa zona, así que vine a apoyarte aquí.  
Zero sonrio agradecido mientras bajaba su visor.  
-Las unidades renegadas se estan moviendo. Eso no me gusta.  
-¿Por?  
-Cambio de líder. Supongo Sigma se harto de Agile y otro tomo el mando.  
-¿Eso es malo?  
-No necesariamente. Bit y Byte podrían ser. Pero son más solitarios, como Tango y Rush. Violen no tiene el cerebro. Debe ser Serge.  
-Por la forma en que lo mencionas, parece peligroso.  
-Mucho. Es el genio táctico de los Mavericks. Seguro esta reorganizando a las tropas para atacar la barrera y encontrar puntos débiles en ella.  
-¿Eso cuanto le llevara?  
-Un par de horas a lo sumo. Y en tres estarán aquí.  
-Hablas como si fuera un hecho.  
-La barrera tiene ciertos puntos débiles, así que no tardará en hallarlos - Zero elevo su visor - ¿Porque no vas a descansar? Igual nos espera una batalla dura nuevamente.  
-No tengo sueño - Pluto volteo a todos lados - no puedo estar tranquila con esa amenaza frente a nosotros.  
-Supongo que ya estas acostumbrada a este tipo de empresas.  
-Un tanto. Me toco cuidar la puerta del tiempo por años y milenios.  
-No creí que eras tan vieja...  
-No lo soy. Solo que ese lugar no envejeces y el tiempo cambia continuamente.  
-¿Entonces tu edad...?  
-Tengo alrededor de 1,000 años - Pluto lo interrumpio - nací en la época del Milenio de Plata. Una civilizacion lunar que protegía a la Tierra antes del Negaverso.  
-Interesante. Entonces eres mayor que yo...oy apenas tengo 900 años.  
-¿900? - Pluto parpadeo sorprendida - ¿Como?  
-En mi mundo, nací alrededor del año 20XX. Sin embargo, mi creador, el Dr. Willy, me dejo hibernando hasta que fuí recuperado unos 100 años después. Antes que el mismo X.  
-¿Hibernando?  
-Sí. Willy fue un brillante científico. Sin embargo, era un tipo ruin. Se entero que el Dr. Light, su rival, había construído un reploid sumamente avanzado, con sentimientos y una conciencia moral.  
-Supongo ese es X, no?  
Zero asintio. Pluto noto que no parecía alterado por el relato, aunque su voz se había vuelto monotona.  
-Los mecanismos de X fueron probados para crearlo inmune al Virus Sigma, una especie de corruptor del sistema. Cuando eres un Reploid, eres superior a los humanos y eso termina por llenarte de tanto orgullo que te corrompes.  
-Por como lo dices, parece que te paso lo mismo.  
Zero asintio laconicamente.  
-X y yo peleamos en 2 ocasiones. La primera cuando me volví Dark Zero. La segunda, cuando decidí volver a hibernar y hacerme inmune al virus. Desperté 500 años después y me dí cuenta de que el mundo había cambiado.  
-Allí fue cuando combatiste con X?  
-En cierta medida. En realidad era una copia del original y había fundado una utopía, donde los antiguos camaradas, como Alia o el mismo Dr. Cain habían sido encerrados en hibernación para ser protegidos. Destruí a Copy-X y al Dr. Weil. Sin embargo, me enteré que este era manipulado por el alma del mal más grande mi mundo.  
-Sigma...  
-Exacto. Y cuando paso eso, todo parecio volver al principio. El mundo se reestructuro. Zona Zero, un lugar útopico de convivencia entre las dos razas, se expandio por el mundo y los cuarteles de los Mavericks Hunters se esparcieron como sondas de paz por toda la Tierra.  
-Por eso Sigma quiere nuestro planeta...  
-No tiene remedio. Las guerras que tanto odia X, dejaron nuestra sociedad en un estado que no permite que él vuelva a tomar el control. Reploids y humanos estan hartos de tanta guerra. Por eso el virus Sigma y la contaminación de la Dark Elf perdio su efectividad...  
-¿Entonces Axl...?  
-Él y los otros fueron despertados. Actualmente Ciel dirige el cuartel, pero en calidad de visora y planificadora. El Dr. Caín es asesor, aunque el viejo casí esta por retirarse.  
-¿Nadie murio? Eso es bueno.  
-No tanto - Zero suspiro y entonces toco su pecho - mi cuerpo original fue hecho pedazos en el transcurso.  
-¿Que? Como es posible...  
-Sí. Weil lo hizo pedazos. No se como, pero luego mi cuerpo fue reeconstruído.  
-¿Entonces...?  
Zero se levanto y apreto los puños.  
-Alguien aparte de Sigma esta detrás de esto. Él se encargo de mi reeconstrucción luego de la destrucción de la nave Ragnarock y es el mismo que esta con Omega.  
-¿Omega? El tipo ese que estuvo en la reunión y se ha aparecio tantas veces?  
-Sí - Zero miro de reojo a Pluto - Omega es mi verdadero cuerpo.  
-Que! - Pluto se levanto -Eso es imposible!  
-No lo es. En realidad sus habilidades cuadran con el poder que tenía antes.  
Pluto se quedo con la boca abierta. Durante las peleas anteriores había visto como Zero era realmente poderoso, pero Omega era aun más impresionante y era su cuerpo original...  
-Lo sé, es...indescriptible - Zero sonrio laconicamente - llegue a estos razonamientos desde hace un tiempo, pero preferí guardarlos.  
-¿Sigma será el último enemigo?  
-No lo sé. Sin embargo, quiero pedirte que no lo comentés...esto podría desmoralizar a tus amigas. Si saben que el último enemigo no es Sigma...  
-No te preocupes. Este tipo de contigencias siempre las hemos tenido. Sin embargo, no creo podamos apoyarte. Apenas hoy pudimos detener a estos tipos y... - Pluto bajo la mirada - solo Saturn y yo tenemos el nivel para hacerles frente.  
-Ya veo - Zero sonrio - entonces lo que decía Ami de ustedes era cierto.  
-¿Ami? Has hablado con ella?  
-Sí. Es una chica lista y aparte tenía que ver que intenciones tenía con mi amigo.  
-Oye...  
-Es broma. Pero si me había comentado de sus tonteras de aislarse y pelear por su cuenta.  
-No son tonteras. Aunque...Uranus ni Neptune lo saben. Inclusive su nivel ahora no es suficiente.  
-Lo sé. Por eso hemos preparado ciertas medidas al respecto.  
-¿Medidas? De que hablas?  
Justo en ese momento, el comunicador de Zero comenzo a resonar. Lo miro.  
-Excelente. Ya estan aquí.  
-¿Eh? Que sucede?  
-Pronto lo sabrás - le guiño un ojo a una desconcertada Sailor Pluto.

-No debiste ofrecerte a estar de guardia - comento Proto. Mars le ignoro mientras miraba los alrededores.  
-No hice mucho y aparte mi pierna esta mucho mejor. Todo gracias a Bass.  
Proto asintio. Sin embargo, hizo una mueca y la miro de reojo.  
-Siento lo de...  
-No importa. El templo era viejo...luego...podré reconstruirlo.  
-No lo harás sola. Creeme...  
Mars le sonrio en señal de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, el Hunter noto como la chica miraba con tristeza las ruinas de su antiguo hogar.  
Silenciosamente se acerco a ella y pego su espalda con la suya. Mars parecio insensible a este acercamiento, pero no tardo en apoyarse contra él mientras le tomaba la mano fuertemente.

-¿Aun te duele?  
-Estoy bien - Mercury le sonrio a X mientras trotaban alrededor del perimetro Sur - el ejercicio ayuda a que me quite el dolor.  
-Oye, lamento no haber estado allí para protegerte...  
-Tranquilo. No puedes estar en todos sitios a la vez. Aparte, aun sigo viva y es lo que cuenta - Ami le sonrio a un atribulado X. Este le devolvio el gesto de manera seca.  
-Anda, no quiero te deprimas.  
-Esa no es la cuestión, yo...  
-Si te refieres a la actitud que tuviste donde la pelea, tampoco tienes que preocuparte.  
-Que...¿Me viste? - X se paro en seco - pero...  
-Zero me platico un tanto de tí. Así que ya estaba preparada para eso.  
-¿Hablaste con Zero? Cuando?  
-Tu compañero es sumamente protector. Me pregunto que relación teníamos.  
X entorno los ojos. Era algo típico de él.  
-Tranquilo, en realidad fue el preambulo. Hablamos de otras cosas.  
-Espero nada para que me ponga celoso.  
-No, en realidad algo para que ya no estes tanto cuidandome la espalda.  
-Sabes que no me molesta protegerte.  
-No me refiero por eso. Quiero ser un apoyo y no un simple estorbo.  
-Ami, no eres un estorno - X le hablo por su nombre...  
-Rock - ella le correspondio el gesto - lo sabes. Hoy lo vimos. No tenemos el nivel, ni se diga la resistencia para afrontar una batalla así. Y eso que fue en alcances cortos. Habrá el triple de Mavericks en batalla...  
-Lo sé, pero...  
-Sí, no te quiero dejar solo - le tomo las manos - por eso confía. Tengo una solución al alcance.  
-Esta bien. Ojala no sea alguna lócura.  
-¿Cuando hago lócuras?  
-Estar conmigo lo es.  
Ami sonrio dulcemente y se inclino para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.  
-Eres tan dulce...  
X se sonrojo ante el comentario mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Sin embargo, un pitido proveniente de su guante interrumpio el momento.  
-Vaya - X verifico la señal - es el comandante. Quiere que nos reunamos en el centro del lugar. Parece que ya llegaron...

_Parece mentira  
que después de tanto tiempo  
rotos nuestros lazos  
sigamos manteniendo  
la ilusion en nuestro  
aniversario_

La misma mesita  
que nos ha visto amarrar  
las manos por debajo  
cuida que el rincón  
de siempre  
permanezca reservado

Y aunque la historia se acabo  
hay algo vivo en este amor  
que aunque empeñamos en soplar  
hay llamas que ni con el mar

Las flores de mayo  
poco a poco cederán  
a las patas de gallo  
y nos buscaremos con los ojos  
por si que queda algo

El 7 de septiembre es  
es nuestro aniversario  
y no sabemos si besarnos  
en la cara o en los labios

Y aunque la historia...

El 7 de septiembre...

-No sabía que tuvieras un aparato de sonido integrado...  
-Ah, no es eso... - Bass señalo algo entre los escombros. Jupiter miro de reojo y noto un viejo radio resonando entre los maderos quemados.  
-Era de Rei.  
-Lo sé. Lo tenía encendido cuando ocurrio la explosión. Es curioso como marca esa canción.  
-Veo que lo recordaste...más aun con la batalla que acabamos de tener.  
-Son las 2 de la mañana - Bass sonrio - si estuviera dormido, te lo habría recordado en unas horas.  
Jupiter solo rio mientras le tomaba la mano. Bass se inclino sobre ella.  
-¿Que hacemos? Nos besamos en la cara o los labios?  
-Por ahora, sería reservarlo para después.  
-Tan aguado como siempre...  
-Hey, estoy aun preocupado. Cierto que esta la barrera, pero...  
-Tranquilo - Jupiter le froto la mano - no fue tu culpa que eso pasará.  
-Sí, pero se supone soy el encargado de la logistica. Trebble no tenía que poner el disrruptor, sino yo.  
-Pero culpandote no vas a arreglar esto - Jupiter miro las ruinas. Bass solo apreto los labios y suspiro.  
-Se viene lo peor de la guerra...  
-Si quieres insinuar que no voy a pelear, ahorrate el discurso.  
-Pero...  
-Anda. Somos útiles no?  
Bass no dijo nada. Realmente el poder de las Seishi se había organizado y fortalecido en las últimas batallas. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos seguían siendo sumamente vulnerables. Serena así lo había demostrado.  
Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Makoto se había puesto frente a ella y estaba besandolo...  
-Mako...  
-Shhh, te veías tan lindo distraído que no pude resistirme...  
Nicolás no renego, solamente la abrazo, aumentando más el beso.  
Sin embargo, un ligero temblor hizo que pararan en seco.  
-Que rayos...ahora un terremoto? - parpadeo Jupiter. Bass nego con la cabeza mientras miraba la barrera.  
-Estan buscando penetrar...rayos, demasiado rápido para lo planeado.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Tendremos que pelear - Bass corto cartucho de plasma de su brazo. Sin embargo, no pudo notar la mirada de angustia de su novia. Aunque había curado sus heridas, así del resto de sus compañeras, no podía aliviar el cansancio. Habían estado combatiendo por horas y sin recuperarse totalmente.  
Justo en ese momento, un pitido interrumpio los pensamientos de Bass. Miro su guante, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa apareciera.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Noticias de las buenas. Vamos! Hay que volver al campamento!  
Jupiter parpadeo sorprendida, pero fue trás su novio, aun sujetandolo de la mano.

-Veo que te gusta provocar mujeres...  
Rush abrio los ojos lentamente. Tango estaba frente a él, con su típica sonrisa gatuna.  
-¿De que rayos hablas?  
-La dichosa Haruka no ha parado de refunfuñar sobre tí desde hace rato. Mira, no veniste a seducir mujeres. Le diré a Pallete al respecto.  
-No estoy seduciendo a ninguna mujer. Además, ¿Que rayos tiene que hacer Pallete al respecto?  
-Ya sabes. Ella era la operadora de Axl hasta que llego Cinnamon y luego misteriosamente pidio su transferencia para ser tu operadora. Cosa que logico rechazaste.  
-A tí te gusta crear chisme verdad?  
Tango solo rio en voz baja.  
-Un tanto. Es de repente aburrido estar sin hacer mucho.  
-Aja. Casí te medio matan y a mí de paso y dices estar aburrido...  
-No te quejes. No había peleado contra Mavericks últimamente y al fin se dio la oportunidad - Tango saco sus garras y las miro con detenimiento. Rush le miro con un fruncimiento de cejo.  
-Eres un sádico. Apuesto que te encantaría que se cayera la barrera para atacar.  
-No lo niego... - comenzo a moverse como boxeador.  
-Aja, no vengas a sacar tu lado sentimental luego de que Iris te dejo por Zero...  
El jab de Tango se quedo a medias, para mirar lentamente a Rush.  
-No me gusta toques esos temas...si pudiera, le daría una patada a Zero, pero aun sigue siendo comandante supremo de los Mavericks Hunters.  
-Aja. La jefa Ciel, Layer, Iris y esta chica han caído en los encantos del Comandante, no lo negarás.  
-Sí, es un bastardo con suerte... - Tango suspiro. Rush se incorporo lentamente y vio la unidad biomédica conectada a su pecho.  
-¿La barrera esta por caer?  
-Eso parece. Alguien tomo el mando de manera eficiente en el otro lado y estan sondeandola. Creo hallaron u su debilidad.  
Un cierto temblor en ese momento confirmo la suposición de Tango.  
-Si nos atacan...como estamos...  
-Tranquilo camarada. Me haré cargo...  
-Dudo tu ansia de sangre nos salvé ahora. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? No se supone según los códigos debes estar en un perimetro exterior como línea de defensa?  
-Eso también pensé, pero recibimos una llamada general y estamos casí todos reunidos en el centro.  
-¿Que noticias tienes de Trebble?  
-Perdimos contacto hace unos momentos.  
Un temblor más fuerte hizo que la tienda de campaña se sacudiera con fuerza.  
-Maldición, estan por entrar - Rush comenzo a desconectar la máquina.  
-Hey, que rayos haces! Aun no estas recuperado!  
-Eso ahora me tiene sin cuidado - Rush hizo un gesto de dolor al levantarse - no voy a estar en cama viendo como nos hacen papilla.  
-Te has ido encariñando con esta gente, no cabe duda. Si fueras él de antes, ya habrías escapado.  
-Yo jamás escapo, no me levantes falsos.  
-No lo digo por eso. Esta no es nuestra MISIÓN. Nuestro deber es de vencer a Sigma, con nuestros propios métodos.  
-Cosa que no ha resultado - Rush se coloco el casco - ellos saben la ubicación de la base gemelar...  
-Podemos robarlo...  
-Me niego. Ahora que hemos peleado juntos, son camaradas.  
Tango le miro indescriptiblemente un momento. Finalmente suspiro y se encogio de hombros.  
-Ni modo. Supongo tendré que quedarme. Red Alert no estará muy contento con esto.  
-Colonel jamás ha estado de acuerdo con nosotros realmente...  
Justo en ese momento, un estallido hizo que ambos se hincaran instintivamente.  
-Maldicion! Ya entraron!  
Ambos Hunters salieron de la tienda rapidamente, pero se quedaron en shock al contemplar el origen de la explosión...

-Excelente, excelente - Serge miraba extasiado como los renegados colocaban minas alrededor de una zona especifica del campo protector.  
-Supongo ya hallaste la solución no? - comento Agile con desprecio.  
-Claro. ¿Que esperabas? Colocaron las capsulas a nivel de suelo, así que la barrera de energía cubre del piso para arriba, pero no abajo. Así que solamente detone los lugares más sensibles. Entraremos por debajo en cualquier momento.  
Agile hizo una mueca mientras su mano se dirigía a su sable. Tuvo ganas de decapitar a su compañero y robarse toda la gloria, pero se contuvo.  
-Bien - Serge levanto la mano - accionen las cargas!  
Pero en el momento que estallaron las minas, otra explosión cimbro la retaguardia del ejercito renegado.  
-Pero que rayos! - alcanzo a gritar Serge, cuando el impacto lo mando a volar atrás. Agile alcanzo a lanzarse al suelo, cuando una ráfaga de lasers barrieron con los renegados que tenía a su alrededor.  
-No puede ser!! - Agile solo vio un enorme tanque clase Juggernaut emerger entre los edificios, disparando sin cesar sobre el ejército renegado.  
-Disparen, disparen! - exclamo uno de los oficiales renegados. Estos abrieron fuego, pero los disparos de plasma rebotaron sobre la cubierta del Juggernaut, que por respuesta disparo una ráfaga de lasers, que barrio con más zonas de enemigos.  
-Preparen los lanzacohetes! - exclamo Serge ya organizando a sus mermadas tropas - que no rescaté a los Hunters!  
Ya con celeridad, algunos renegados sacaron morteros de plasma y lanzacohetes, colocandose en posición.  
-Disparen a las llantas! - rugio Serge. Al instante, se oyeron los ruidos de las rafagas de los cohetes. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del líder Maverick, los proyectiles estallaron en una barrera morada que se había colocado alrededor del turbo tanque.  
-No! - Agile se levanto y señalo una figura encima de la cabina - esa maldita chiquilla otra vez!  
Sailor Saturn parecio escuchar el comentario y le sonrio a Agile mientras mantenía la Silent Wall alrededor del vehículo, que ya se aprestaba a entrar por el hueco que habían hecho los mismos renegados.  
-Sigan adelante! - Saturn brinco del vehículo y se coloco frente al hueco tan pronto paso este, desplegando la Silent Wall - recojan a todos!  
-Maldita sea! - Serge rugio furioso mientras se echaba la capa al aire - busquen otro punto de ruptura! Rápido!  
Agile no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al tanto observaba a la joven Seishi. Esta le devolvio la mirada desafiante.  
-Por aquí no pasaran - penso Hotaru. Sin embargo, noto como las piernas se le acalambraban y los brazos se hacían de plomo. No debio jactarse tanto con Peter sobre su resistencia...

_Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
Well just pass him there  
Why should we even care?_

He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
Where he traveled time  
For the future of mankind

Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold

Now the time is here  
For iron man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge

Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron man lives again!

Axl había estado taradeando la canción mientras vigilaba el perimetro interior del campamento. No pudo dejar de ver a Roll y Yaten discutir en voz baja, mientras Hotaru seguía quejandose de Rush y su actitud.  
Apenas había tenido tiempo de razonar su venida a este loco mundo. Se supone que él debía cuidar el cuartel mientras sus sempais estaban aquí.  
Sin embargo, la situación se había puesto color de hormiga y lo habían mandado.  
Y con razón.  
-Ya que el gran Axl esta aquí, no tienen que temer jovencitas - sonrio jactancioso el chico. Sin embargo, un estruendo hizo que diera un grito muy poco masculino que hizo levantar a los demás de golpe.  
-¿Que fue eso? - Yaten se coloco frente a Roll. La Hunter parpadeo sorprendida ante el gesto, cuando al instante Zero, Pluto y el resto de quienes habían estado vigilando, aparecieron.  
-La barrera esta por caer - sentencio Bass - en unos minutos estarán aquí  
-Que! - Haruka le miro - pero dijeron que era invencible!  
-Lo era - sonrio X - sin embargo, la caballería esta por llegar  
Las Sailor Seishi se miraron interrogantes, cuando un temblor hizo que casí se trastabillaran.  
Mars fue la primera en notar que algo se movía entre los árboles, haciendo espantar a los pajáros que dormían.  
-Que es eso... - mascullo la chica, cuando un enorme tanque emergio haciendo que las chicas se quedarán con la boca abierta, mientras los Hunters sonreían satisfechos.  
El Turbotanque se detuvo a escasos metros del campamento. Al instante, una compuerta se abrio, dejando ver a una preciosa joven de cabellos rubios que señalaba el interior.  
-Aprisa! - Alia uso sus manos como bocina - su amiga nos esta cubriendo y no resistirá!  
Sin chistar, los Hunters ayudaron a las chicas a subir, mientras Seiya y Yaten desmontaban el campamento con celeridad. Vieron con alegría como Taiki se encontraba en el interior, haciendole señas de que se apuraran.  
-Rush! - una operadora de traje de combate verde aparecio - esta malherido!  
-No me digas - comento sarcasticamente el Hunter - no lo sabía!  
Pallete solo entorno los ojos mientras ayudaba a cargarlo. Tango le sonrio en señal de agradecimiento, pero la operadora lo ignoro olimpicamente. Tango hizo una mueca de molestia, mientras subía al tanque.  
Axl termino por subir a los últimos, cuando distinguir a una atractiva sanadora, ya atendiendo a las Sailor Seishi y los Hunters.  
-Iron man lives again! - canturreo mientras sonreía y subía al vehículo...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
El propósito de este capítulo fue crear una especie de línea temporal unificadora de todas las sagas de Megaman que he jugado o conozco, para hacer más homogeneo el fic. Antes pensaba solo basarme en los juegos de Megaman X, pero me parecio interesante incluír la saga de Megaman Zero y proximamente Megaman xZ.  
¿La razón? Fue que cuando hice este fic, a finales de la decada pasada, incluí al dichoso Omega y curiosamente, hay un chara así en la saga de Megaman Zero.  
Realmente fue una gran coincidencia, pero me ayudará muchísimo a enriquecer la trama y lo que se viene (y no ser tan predecible, en solo batallas y ya).  
Las canciones usadas en este capítulo fueron "7 de septiembre" del gran grupo Mecano, así "Iron man" de Black Sabbath (que sería el tema de Axl en este caso, jeje).  
Saludos a EdI, a Saiyan X, así Fox McCloude por sus comentarios.  
Por cierto, el turbo tanque o vehículo clase Juggernaut no pertenece al universo de Megaman. En realidad, es una adaptación de un vehículo que usa el ejército republicano en la saga de Starwars. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	33. Chapter 33

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 33: Update  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

-Fuego! No dejen de disparar!! - exclamaba Serge mientras las tropas de renegados acribillaban la Silent Wall sin piedad.  
-Maldición - Saturn sentía el sudor perlando su frente. Sentía los brazos y las piernas de piedra - ya no puedo más...  
La barrera comenzo a parpadear y un disparo logro filtrarse, rozando el brazo de la Seishi. Esta hizo una mueca de dolor, lo cual la orillo a erguirse y que la barrera se pusiera firme de nueva cuenta.  
-No, no - sacudio la cabeza energicamente - puedo hacerlo, solo un poco más...  
La vista se le nublaba, pero podía distinguir como otro grupo de enemigos tomaba posiciones en otro extremo de la barrera, colocando cargas explosivas. Si usara la Death Revolution a todo su poder, podría barrer con todos y de paso con dos "líderes", como Serge y Agile.  
-Esto no va a durar mucho. No tengo otra opción, si debo sacrificarme... - alzo el Glaive y este comenzo a brillar - que sea mi aportación a esta guerra!  
Sin embargo, sintio una mano sujetarle la muñeca, haciendo que bajara el arma.  
-Pero que... - Saturn miro sorprendida a Trebble, que negaba vehemente.  
-Ni se te ocurra. Tus amigas no me perdonarían haberte dejado morir por unas sabandijas como estas  
-Pero estan a punto de entrar...  
-Eso creen ellos - repentinamente, Trebble abrazo a la Seishi fuertemente.  
-¿Q-Que estas haciendo?  
Trebble no respondio. Saturn, enrojecida, iba a repelar cuando sintio como una energía cálida le inundaba, y como su fuerza se reestablecía poco a poco.  
-Hotaru, te estouy pasando parte de mi energía. Necesito que cuando te lo diga, quites la barrera y la pongas alrededor de nosotros.  
-¿Porque?  
-Tú solo hazlo.  
La chica le miro de hito en hito.  
-Esta bien, pero estarán los demás bien?  
-Más de lo que crees? - Trebble sonrio mientras sacaba el comunicador - estamos listos!

Pluto acomodo a una sorprendida Uranus, mientras volteaba a ver a Zero. Este le sonrio mientras daba ordenes a los demás de ponerse en sus asientos. Las Seishis, a excepción de Mercury, compartían la misma impresión de Uranus: no paraban de mirar el interior del vehículo con la boca abierta, mientras los Hunters sonreían y les indicaban donde posicionarse.  
-Comandante! - Alia, la rubia operadora se removio en la cabina de mando - tenemos confirmación de Trebble.  
-Excelente - Zero alzo los brazos - todos tomen posición de choque, va a sacudirse esto un momento!  
¿Sacudirse? - Mars parpadeo - que va a pasar?  
-Un poco de turbulencia - le sonrio Roll adivinando lo que iba a suceder, al tanto se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.  
X fue el último en subir, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar. Zero le dio la señal a Alia.  
-Trebble, hazlo! - exclamo la rubia.

-Bien, es hora... - Trebble recibio luz verde y miro a la Seishi - estas mejor?  
-Sí, mejor, más si me sueltas por favor.  
-Pensé te gustaba el contacto íntimo.  
-Con alguien más, no contigo por favor - le sonrio la chica - ¿Ahora?  
-¡Ahora! - Trebble golpeo un control de su muñeca.

Serge entorno los ojos al notar que la barrera había desaparecido y esta se había colocado alrededor de la chica y del Hunter. Este abrio los ojos desorbitadamente.  
-¡CORRAN! - grito - Es una trampa!!  
Al instante, lo que quedaba de la barrera de energía comenzo a tornarse de color rojo, mientras se expandía un momento, para luego estallar como si fuera un enorme globo, barriendo con todos los renegados que había en toda la manzana.  
Saturn sintio una sacudida terrible al principio, pero fue mucho peor cuando la esfera comenzo a retrarse, jalando todo a su interior. La barrera resistía, pero...  
-¡Aguanta! - fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de sentir que perdía la conciencia.

-Que rayos! - grito Seiya al notar como el vehículo se sacudía como muñeco - no se supone esto es un lugar seguro??!!  
-Lo es, pero aguantar una explosión de plasma no es fácil - comento Proto  
-¿Explosión de plasma? - Rei abrio los ojos - van a destruír todo el lugar!!  
-Aguanten, ya casí acaba - vocifero Alia.  
En un instante, el vaiven ceso, mientras varios suspiros se unían al momento.  
-Bien, informen situación - se levanto Zero - quiero ver que no halla Mavericks a la redonda y hay que enviar un grupo a rescatar a Saturn y Trebble!  
Inmediatamente, Bass y Jupiter se levantaron. Zero asintio, mientras Bass tomaba de la cintura a la Seishi y desaparecian en un flashazo de energía.

Bit dio un paso atrás al ver la expresión de Lord Sigma luego del informe.  
-Perdimos un regimiento entero??  
-Eh, sí Señor. Fue aniquilado en la zona de Hikawa.  
-¿Noticias de los Mavericks?  
-Bajas totales. Ballade igualmente destruido. Y de Serge, así de Agile sin reportarse aun.  
Sigma entorno los ojos. Se levanto subitamente y alzo la mano.  
-Movilización general. Ya no podemos esperar.  
-P-Pero Señor, aun no terminamos los trabajos de construcción de la fortaleza aerea.  
-No importa. Con esto, estamos perdiendo ventaja.  
Bit asintio secamente y salio rapidamente de la zona de comando.  
-Hey, que sucede? - el gigante Byte salio al quite.  
-Ordenen movilización general. Estamos en alerta amarilla.  
-¿Que? Pero pense sería en una semana!  
-Yo también, pero Lord Sigma esta furioso. La pérdida de esta batalla fue demasiado.  
-¿Hablo con los Mavericks restantes?  
-Así es. Organizalos en dos tandas. No podemos dejar desprotegidas las bases.  
-¿No refuerzo la situación de la base aerea?  
-No. A pesar de que el acabado esta a un 50%, los cañones de plasma estan ya activados.  
Byte se dio un golpe en el pecho y se desvio por otro pasillo. Bit se detuvo y miro la tabla electronica en sus manos.  
-¿Sucede algo jefe?  
-Dynamo. High Max - sonrio Bit - veo volvieron de la base aerea.  
-Sí. Todo muy aburrido por alla - Dynamo le devolvio el gesto - por lo que veo, algo paso no?  
-Sí. Así que convoquen a Red y Violen. Los X-Hunters nos reuniremos en 12 horas aproximadamente.  
-¿Se puede saber el motivo de tal cosa? - pregunto Dynamo algo aburrido. Bit no contesto, solo dio media vuelta. Antes de que el Maverick dijera algo, Max se adelanto.  
-No lo ves? Al fin vamos a pelear.  
Dynamo abrio la boca, para luego esbozar una sonrisa maligna de felicidad.

_Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling  
Angel  
Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady_

Life is one big party when youre still young  
But whos gonna have your back when its all  
Done  
Its all good when youre little, you have  
Pure fun  
Cant be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I want to show the nation my appreciation

Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling  
Angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling  
Angel  
Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady

Youre a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin that you  
Needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Begged and I pleaded, mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I offer you is so  
Strong  
Been together so long and this could never be  
Wrong

Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling  
Angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling  
Angel  
Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady

Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said Im your  
Savior  
(you must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl i  
Surrender  
(thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are  
My savior  
(you must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl i  
Surrender  
(said thanks for giving me your love)

Now life is one big party when youre still  
Young  
And whos gonna have your back when its all  
Done  
Its all good when youre little, you have  
Pure fun  
Cant be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling  
Angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling  
Angel  
Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady

Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling  
Angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling  
Angel  
Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady

-¿Que rayos crees que haces?  
-Ah, veo que ya despertaste.  
Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, luego de abrir los ojos, tuvo que desvíar la mirada, ya que Trebble se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.  
-¿Donde estamos? - miro a todos lados.  
-En una especie de refugio subterraneo.  
-¿Refugio? - Saturn trato de moverse.  
-Espera. Si haces un movimiento brusco, todo se vendrá encima.  
Hotaru parpadeo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que una enorme viga estaba encima de la espalda del Hunter, que a la vez sostenía una cortina de tierra.  
-Eso...es el pilar que estaba a la entrada! - exclamo alarmada - que paso!  
-Te desmayaste cuando ocurrio la explosión. Era lógico, habías gastado muchísima energía. Tuve que hacer unos disparos alrededor para crear una barrera natural para protegernos.  
-No!  
-Espera, no te muevas! - siseo el Hunter - si lo haces, perdere la concentración.  
-L-Lo siento. Si hubiera tenido más fuerzas...lo siento!  
-Sí, sí. Esta bien - sonrio el chico - ahora trata de reunir toda tu fuerza posible para sacarnos de aquí.  
-No se cuanto me lleve - Hotaru le miro - cuando uso más de mi poder, mi cuerpo se debilita tanto que pueden pasar días para eso.  
-¿Días? Maldición...con eso no contaba...  
-¿Porque no usas tu cañon para liberarnos?  
-Lo haría con gusto, pero no se que más estoy soportando. Si libero una parte, puede que halla otro pilar y este nos aplaste.  
Hotaru hizo una mueca de desesperanza. Sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse.  
-Oye, oye, no vayas a llorar!  
-Disculpa, no puedo evitarlo - una lágrima emergio - lo siento!  
-Para de disculparte por favor. Prefería a la Hotaru de carácter. Pareces una chiquilla...  
-¡Soy una chiquilla!  
-Ok, así esta mejor - sonrio - bien, ahora hay que ver que hacer.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Finalmente, Saturn volvio un tanto la mirada. Se dio cuenta que los ojos de Trebble eran morados.  
-Extraño color...  
-¿Mis ojos? Ah sí. El Dr. Cain quería modificarlos para verlos más humanos, pero yo le dije que así estaba bien.  
-Ya veo. ¿Estabas cantando hace rato?  
-Sí. Lo hacía para ganar concentración y distraerme. Aun con todo, esta cosa pesa...y no te atrevas a disculparte otra vez.  
-Esta bien. Solo que no me gusta verte así.  
-Pensé que era una cucaracha y que merecía ser pisoteado de esta manera - comento cínicamente.  
-Yo jamás dije eso. Solamente que...me sacas de quisio constantemente.  
-Vaya noticia. Eso lo voy a usar a mi favor sabes?  
-Muy gracioso - Hotaru noto su Glaive en la mano - oye, podrías usar esto para salir.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Sí. Mi arma es un amplificador. Si usas tu energía y la sueltas, podrías volar lo de arriba y salir rapidamente.  
-Suena bien, pero para eso tendría que alzar la mano no?  
Saturn hizo una mueca. Otra idea a la basura.  
-A este paso jamás saldremos de aquí...  
-Lo haremos. Mi armadura ahora esta dando posición a los demás. No tardarán en venir por nosotros.  
-¿Y si hay más de esos tipos?  
-Es el riesgo...  
-Eres sumamente egocentrico sabes?  
-Claro. Lo soy...o más bien, lo era...  
-¿Como?  
-Ya sabes - Peter suspiro y la miro directamente - tu amiga...  
-No puedes culparte. Ellos ya sabían donde estabamos.  
-Claro que no. Si hubiera puesto los disrruptores, ahora no habría pasado esto y el templo seguiría en pie.  
-Sí, pero tampoco hubieramos acabado con tantos enemigos.  
-De todas formas...  
-Mira niño listo, deja de autocompadecerte y mejor piensa como salir de aquí  
-Yo no me estoy autocompadeciendo!  
-¿Entonces porque gimoteas?  
-No gimoteo con un demonio! - exclamo furioso. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigio la chica lo paro - ¿Porque esa cara?  
-No te sientas culpable...  
Trebble apreto los dientes y desvio la mirada.  
-Deja de verme así. Me molesta.  
-Tranquilo - Saturn tomo la cara entre sus manos y le obligo a verla - nadie te culpa. Aparte, aun con todo, se que Serena habría arriesgado su vida por nosotros. Aun con otra situación.  
-Yo...lo siento...  
-Ahora tu lo sientes - sonrio Hotaru entrecerrando los ojos - tal vez somos más parecidos de lo que crees.  
-¿En serio?  
-Oh sí...  
Los dos fueron acercandose lentamente. Sin embargo, al momento que sus labios iban a rozarse, un repentino derrumbe los paro en seco.  
-¡Que sucede! - exclamo Saturn. Al instante, Trebble sintio como el pilar perdía su peso y luego como la parte de arriba se rasgaba y se desintegraba bajo un haz de luz.  
-Hey chicos! - la voz de Jupiter emergio - estan bien?  
-Mako-chan! - exclamo Saturn - aquí estamos! Trebble tiene un pilar encima!  
Al momento, el Hunter sintio como alguien le retiraba el peso totalmente. Levanto la vista y vio a Bass tomarlo con sus brazos y hacerlo a un lado.  
-Dios mio! - Nicolás bajo al hoyo - estan los dos bien?  
Trebble y Saturn asintieron. Sin embargo, en el fondo estaban un tanto disgustados por la interrupción del momento.

Los Hunters habían improvisado un bunker a lado del Turbotanque luego de algunas horas. La zona de Hikawa había quedado devastada.  
-Prometo ayudarte a reconstruir - comento Bruce a una entristecida Rei. Esta solo sonrio secamente mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca.  
-Estaré bien. Solo que...necesito un tiempo para asimilarlo.  
El pelirrojo asintio y solo tomo sitio a lado de ella. Rei recargo su cabeza mientras lo abrazaba de lado.  
Entre tanto, las Sailor y algunos Hunters degustaban la cena en una mesa de acero en el centro del bunker.  
-Esto esta bastante bueno - sonrio Seiya - gracias Mako-chan!  
-No es nada - sonrio la castaña mientras servía una segunda ración a Sonya - Nicolás me ayudo mucho.  
-Debo admitir que para ser comida humana, es buena - murmuro Alia. Las chicas, a excepción de Ami, le sonrieron calidamente - a propósito, soy Alia, primera oficial de comunicaciones del cuartel de Maverick Hunters - señalo a las demás chicas - ellas son Layer, Pallette y Cinnamon. Oficiales segunda y tercera, así la oficial médica.  
Las chicas vieron con sorpresa la exuberancia de Layer, que les recordo muchísimo a Setsuna, mientras Pallette parecía una niña pequeña y Cinnamon una dulce ama de casa.  
-Nos encargamos de los enlaces de batalla entre los Hunters y la base - comento Pallette - nos solicitaron venir ya que la situación era díficil. Y no eran exageraciones.  
-Por mi esta bien - sonrio Axl - aparte, no puedo quejarme, entre más chicas, es mejor la cosa.  
Todas las mujeres voltearon a verlo con malos ojos, en especial Cinnamon.  
-Ejem, como sea - Zero intervino - ya pasamos a un estado de guerra total. Era necesario.  
-¿Guerra total? - pregunto Haruka - ¿Esperaron a que las cosas se pusieran peor para usar esto?  
-No es eso - intervino Bruce - el problema como se comento era interferir el espacio tiempo aun más de lo que estaba. Sin embargo, con los últimos eventos, fue necesario intervenir más.  
-¿Entonces porque no envían un contingente como los que tiene Sigma?  
-Eso quisieramos, pero el tunel de tiempo o agujero de gusano tiene una cierta aceptación de masa. Si la superamos, podríamos salir a otra dimensión y no precisamente esta - comento Rock.  
-Eso suena lógico - Ami se levanto - entonces Sigma tenía el ojo en nuestro mundo hace tiempo y ha mandado tropas poco a poco por su propio agujero de gusano.  
-O aquí comenzo la construcción de su ejército - suspiro Setsuna - es decir. Es nuestra guerra de todos modos.  
-¿Nuestra? - pregunto Zero - aun insisten en eso?  
-Yo soy una Outer Seishi. Mi deber era prevenir esto, pero fallé totalmente!  
Mientras Zero y Pluto se enganchaba en una pelea sobre los principios de las Sailor Seishi y los Hunters, Layer parpadeaba sorprendida ante la escena. Axl se insinuo a lado de ella.  
-Y esto lo han hecho últimamente, ni te digo que otras cosas aparte...  
La oficial abrio los ojos y antes de que dijera algo, Nicolás intervino.  
-Dejen esto por favor. Ya sabemos la posición que han tomado y no vamos a ir contra ella.  
-Hey, hey - Zero levanto la mano - ¿Cuando decidieron ustedes eso?  
-Lo vimos ante la necedad de algunas personas - murmuro Bruce, que se gano una mirada asesina de Rei - hermano, cuentale del proyecto.  
-¿Que proyecto? - Zero y Pluto se miraron.  
-Son específicaciones que me estuvo enviando X todo este tiempo - Alia se adelanto - el diseño de unas nuevas armaduras.  
-¿Nuevas armaduras? Pero creo que estamos muy bien con estas.  
-No son para ustedes Axl - Alia miro a Ami - sino para ustedes...

-¿Que? - Violen se levanto de golpe - ¿Aniquilados?  
Bit asintio. Los X-Hunters restantes, habían formado asamblea en una enorme mesa redonda justo en el Overcomando de la base submarina.  
-Eso parece. Al menos el confirmado es Ballade que nos llego esto - Bit lanzo un pedazo de acero donde estaba la insignia de los Mavericks - llego con la teletransportación para la recuperación de desechos.  
Red tomo el pedazo y lo examino.  
-Quemado por un cañon de plasma a alta temperatura - trituro el pedazo entre las manos - quien lo hizo, sabía como advertirnos.  
-X - mascullo Violen. Byte asintio.  
-Pero no se supone ese ataque coordinado era para aniquilar las tropas de ayuda que tienen los Hunters? - cuestiono Dynamo.  
-En apariencia. Saben que esas susodichas "Sailor Seishi", parecían ser un estorbo en las batallas. Por eso enviamos Mavericks sistemáticamente para aniquilarlas. Sin embargo, resultaron ser más fuertes. De allí se envio esta "punta de lanza" para ya destruírlas.  
-Y por lo que veo, el resultado fue peor.  
-7 Mavericks aniquilados de un plumazo, así un "boss" - sonrio Max - que patético hemos caído  
-Ni se diga que Agile o Serge pudieron caer en la misma situación - comento Byte. Violen volteo a verlo con cara de incredulidad.  
-¿Pueden confirmarlo?  
-Eso intentamos. Hubo una explosión de plasma en la zona y provoco una zona de vacio electromagnético. Los sistemas estan ciegos ahora.  
-Supongo entonces esta reunión es para nombrar al nuevo jefe, no es cierto?  
Red le sonrio cinicamente a Bit. Este solo se cruzo de brazos.  
-No voy a negarlo. Aparte necesitamos un nuevo mando. Desde que llegamos aquí, hemos sufrido bajas considerables. Vile para empezar deserto y fue luego aniquilado.  
-¿Y tu vas a retomar el mando no? - se levanto Red. Bit hizo lo mismo.  
-No será a la fuerza, pero si es necesario...  
-Me dan por muerto y ya quieren tomar mi lugar? - se escucho atrás de ellos. Todos se volvieron, con una mirada de incredulidad.  
-¡Serge! - murmuro Violen contento. El susodicho asintio mientras aparecía rengueando lentamente hacia la sala de conferencias.  
-T-Te dabamos por muerto - murmuro Byte.  
-Eso también pensaba yo, pero con mi poder logre crear una barrera de renegados frente a mí y amortiguar el impacto - sonrio cínicamente el viejo X-Hunter - no pienso morir tan fácilmente.  
-¿Y Agile?  
-Es un cobarde, pero muy veloz. Activo su Dash y salio de la zona antes de la implosión. Ahora esta en reparaciones. No tardará en unirse a esta junta - Serges tomo asiento - bien, como estoy aquí, dejaremos esta estupidez de elegir un líder para mejor ocasión. Ahora quiero informes de la movilización general.  
Violen se levanto, bastante contento, mientras hacía una disertación del plan "Barbarroja" a los presentes. Bit tomo asiento, sumamente contrariado, mientras Red le miraba del otro extremo haciendole burla.  
-Lo siento - le insinuo Byte por debajo - se que querías ser el líder.  
-No tanto ser el líder - Bit apreto los puños - sino modificar prioridades.  
-¿Prioridades?  
-Sí. Aniquilar a esas Sailor Seishi es lo primero. Sino lo hacemos, tendremos graves problemas.  
-Creo exagerás. Ellas son humanas y un simple golpe podría matarlas. Solo tenemos que apartarlas de los Hunters y caeran como moscas.  
Bit asintio, aunque no compartía la excesiva confianza de su camarada más próximo. Sabía que los Hunters no se iban a quedar quietos con eso y solucionarían el problema de una manera u otra.  
Aun cuando forzarán a esas humanas a volverse droides en el proceso...

Ami miro su pluma de transformación, que más que serlo, ahora parecía una especie de palm sumamente compacta.  
-¿Que es esto?  
-Sencillo - Alia se acerco amablemente y la tomo - solamente sigo las indicaciones que X me había pasado todas las noches sobre ustedes. Estas son sus nuevas "armors".  
-¿Armors? - Mizuno parpadeo - ¿Armaduras?  
-Algo así - comento Bruce - sabemos que no van a dejar este conflicto. Ya vimos que su amiga Serena casí muere en el proceso. Eso indica que grado de sacrificio tendrían para esta batalla.  
-Así que le enviaba datos a Alia. Tanto de sus batallas, como de sus configuraciones.  
-Ni se diga de sus medidas - sonrio Peter, que se gano una mirada fría de Hotaru. Este le contesto en voz baja "pecho plano".  
-¿Entonces nos diseñaron unas armaduras como ustedes? - pregunto Rei sorprendida, mientras Hotaru era retenida por Haruka antes de que golpeará a Peter.  
-Veanlo por ustedes mismas - sonrio Rock - solo dí "Sailor Hunter Transformación".  
-¿Sailor Hunter? Que original - comento Haruka - no crees Michiru?  
Las dos rieron por lo bajo. Peter les dirigio una mala mirada. Ami volvio su mirada hacia la "pluma", luego hacia Rock. Termino por asentir.  
-¡SAILOR HUNTER TRANSFORMACION! ¡MERCURY MAKE UP!  
Al instante, la habitación del bunker improvisado se ilumino, mientras Ami giraba en el mismo sitio a gran velocidad, casí desnuda. Rock volteo a ver a sus compañeros con severidad, que bajaron la mirada ante la escena.  
Al instante, varias placas de energía aparecieron en el cuerpo de la joven, incrustandose y acoplandose.  
-Increíble! - alcanzo a decir Makoto cuando la transformación de su amiga finalizo: en esencia la armadura era una simil del traje de Seishi original, pero las botas eran metalicas, muy parecidas a las de los Hunters. La falda y las piernas desnudas habían sido sustituidas por un traje entallado. El cinturón mostraba el símbolo de Mercury y una especie de peto protegía el pecho, con hombreras. Al tanto los guantes tenían una consistencia similar al de las botas.  
Para rematar, la Tiara se habia sofisticado, creado una especie de "alas" a los lados y atrás para una mejor protección.  
-Wow - silbo impresionada Mina. Peter se levanto orgulloso.  
-Yo fui quien puso un acelerador a la transformación.  
-Ok, ok. Se que tardabamos un poco en cambiarnos, pero exageras - suspiro Hotaru - aun así, se ve increíble.  
Ami aun estaba impresionada mirando su nuevo traje. Rock se acerco y le palmeo la hombrera.  
-¿Que tal?  
-S-Se siente increíble - levanto los brazos - es indescriptible.  
-Hey, hey - Haruka se levanto - yo no acepto esto! Lo único que nos dieron fueron un remedo de armaduras!  
-Hey, eso no es cierto - comento Rock - el diseño fue basado en sus habilidades.  
-Aja. ¿Que vamos a hacer con estas cosas encima? Seremos más lentas! Aparte parece que no protegen mucho!  
-Ah, eso crees? - sonrio el peliazul - vamos Ami, les mostraremos.  
-¿Eh? ¿Como?  
-Sí, anda - le guiño el ojo. La Seishi solo parpadeo sorprendida.

Mientras scouts, Hunters y aliados salían del bunker, una mano sujeto el brazo de Haruka.  
-Hey Ulises - se volvio la joven - ¿Que pasa?  
-Recuperaste la memoria, cierto?  
-Q-Que dices?  
-Sí. La forma en que miraste a Michiru hace rato - Rush entorno los ojos - tus recuerdos volvieron.  
Haruka le miro un largo rato. De un movimiento logro zafarse del agarre.  
-Estas soñando. Vamos, no quiero perderme esa ridícula prueba.  
Rush no contesto, mientras la joven renqueaba con dificultad debido al yeso.

Rock, ya con su armadura puesta, se había alejado algunos metros de Sailor Mercury. Esta aun miraba sorprendida su traje nuevo.  
-Oye - levanto la vista - que es lo que debo... - no termino de decir la frase, cuando X la encaño y disparo.  
Mercury hizo una mueca de sorpresa y alcanzo a alzar los brazos para cubrirse del ataque, que la mando a volar varios metros.  
-Que crees que haces!! - Rei y el resto de las chicas se lanzaron contra Rock, pero fueron detenidas por el resto de los Hunters.  
-Calma, calma. Fue solo una prueba.  
-¿Una prueba? - Makoto estaba furiosa - la mato!  
-¿Realmente lo crees? - sonrio Nicolás. Makoto iba a replicar, cuando Mina señalo algo. Todas se volvieron y vieron emerger a Mercury, caminando sin ningún problema, mientras veía sorprendida su cuerpo.  
-Esto es...increíble - murmuro - no sentí nada...  
-Eso es bueno - Rock volvio a elevar el cañon - ahora evita esto!  
Antes de que siquiera X soltara el disparo, Mercury salio disparada y se coloco justo enfrente de él.  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en los dos, mientras las Seishi miraban impresionadas la escena.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Ya estoy digamos tomando velocidad de "crucero" con esta historia. Digamos que ya dislumbro como serán las batallas. Como ven, al fin le dí un "update" a las Sailors.  
Esto ya lo tenía planeado desde el comienzo de la misma historia, solo esperaba el momento justo para aplicarlo.  
Ya en los siguientes capítulos iremos viendo más de estas armaduras y su funcionamiento.  
La canción en este episodio fue "Angel" de Shaggy.  
Agradecimientos especiales a EdI, así a Fox McCloude por sus continuos comentarios, así quienes leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	34. Chapter 34

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 34: Consuelos  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

-¿Entonces la armadura proporciona protección y velocidad? - pregunto Ami mientras examinaba su nuevo traje.  
-Así es - Alia tecleaba en la computadora mientras el proyector holográfico mostraba los detalles de la "Armor Seishi" - el blindaje es de una aleación de titanio ultraligero, que permite moverse sin problemas y aparte es capaz de resistir disparos directos de plasma sin causar quemaduras o daños en el usuario.  
-Y las piernas - Layer señalo las "botas" - estan equipadas con un Dash Booster. Eso les da una velocidad comparable a la de los Hunters.  
-Increíble - parpadeo sorprendida Mina. Su gesto fue secundado por el resto de las Seishis.  
-El único problema fue este - X se inclino sobre Alia presionando unas teclas, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Ami - sus poderes. No pudimos reproducir una energía exacta para amplificarlos  
-¿Es decir que nuestra fuerza de ataque sigue siendo la misma?  
-Lamentablemente sí. Aunque aun con eso, sus golpes son capaces de dañar a un Maverick, así que no hay tanto problema.  
-Por eso, incluimos mejoras - sonrio Bruce mientras le lanzaba su "palm" a Rei. Esta le miro mientras el pelirrojo le guiñaba un ojo.  
-Bien, aquí voy! - Rei alzo el aparato - SAILOR HUNTER TRANSFORMATION! ¡MARS MAKE UP!  
La transformación con Ami fue identica. Sin embargo, en lugar del traje entallado en las piernas, fueron sustituidas por una hakama que remataban en unas zapatillas de acero, muy parecidas a las del uniforme normal de la Seishi.  
-¿Que es esto? - la chica se miro sorprendida - pense las armaduras eran iguales.  
-No totalmente - Nicolás señalo la tiara - como ves, la de Ami tiene unos receptores que le permiten captar posición del enemigo. Eso es la habilidad que incrementamos en su Armor. La tuya es...distinta.  
Antes de que Rei dijera algo, Bruce se acerco y la tomo de la cintura, lanzandola hacia el cielo como si fuera una piedra.  
-Pero que rayos haces! - grito la Seishi aterrorizada, pero al instante, la hakama se solto de sus piernas y se desplego sobre la espalda de la chica, creando una especie de capa, haciendo que comenzará a flotar sobre los presentes.  
-No puede ser... - Rei parpadeo mientras veía a todos - puedo...volar...puedo volar!  
-La armadura Mars tiene esa capacidad - intervino Nicolás - Tal como los cuervos que tiene Rei, Deimos y Phobos.  
-Miren! Estoy volando! - exclamaba Rei feliz mientras planeaba y giraba en el aire. Makoto se volvio hacia Nicolás, extendiendo su mano. Este le sonrio y le entrego su palm.  
SAILOR HUNTER TRANSFORMATION! ¡JUPITER MAKE UP!  
El traje de Jupiter era igual al de Mercury, pero lo sobresaliente era que los puños de la armadura eran sumamente gruesos.  
-Como no pudimos incrementar tus poderes eléctricos, hicimos algo con tu fuerza - Nicolás llevo a Jupiter hacia el turbotanque - anda, intenta levantarlo.  
-¿Levantarlo? - la chica le miro estupefacta - estas loco! Esta cosa debe pesar toneladas!  
-Anda, intentalo.  
Jupiter le miro de malos modos, pero se inclino y antes de que se diera cuenta, levanto de golpe una rueda del turbotanque.  
-I-Increíble...esta pesado, pero...puedo aguantarlo...  
-Tu fuerza física se ve multiplicada centenares de veces. Un golpe bien dado, podrá fracturar inclusive una Maverick Armor.  
-Hey, creo es mi turno no? - se levanto Haruka. Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos - ¿Que? Creo tengo derecho a una no?  
Rock se volvio hacia Paul y se encogio de hombros. Tomo una de las palms que había en la mesa y se la dio a Haruka.  
Momentos después de la transformación, la chica vio sorprendida su supuesta pierna lesionada, que al presionarla contra el suelo, no dolía en absoluto.  
-La armadura te dará un soporte extra en la pierna - comento Alia - las botas emiten una carga electromagnetica que hace que la pierna literalmente "flote" en su interior, lo cual previene que te lastimes.  
-Y aparte - intervino Bruce mientras Uranus sacaba su espada - hemos modificado tu arma, para que puedas pelear al tú por tú con un Maverick.  
-¿Entonces mi espejo también sufrio cambios? - pregunto Michiru mientras recibía su "palm" de manos de Rock.  
-Sí, igual Setsuna y Hotaru - sonrio Nicolás - eso lo verán cuando esten en batalla.  
-¿Y Serena? - pregunto repentinamente Mina mientras miraba su palm.  
-Tiene una capacidad curiosa, muy adoc a lo que hizo hace un rato - intervino Peter - a propósito, no les comente, pero ella esta fuera de peligro.  
-¿En serio? - Rei bajo del cielo rapidamente - ¿Esta bien?  
-Sí. Darien esta cuidando de ella y Taiki esta vigilando la zona. Sin embargo, dudo ataquen. El hospital esta lejos de la zona de Hikawa.  
Un suspiro de alivio invadio a las Seishi.  
-Sin embargo, su condición es delicada. La herida que sufrio, pese a los cuidados que le dieron Ami y luego en el hospital fue de consideración. Perdio mucha sangre.  
-¿Entonces no podrá pelear por el momento?  
-No al menos en una semana...  
Haruka miro consternada a Setsuna. Esta hizo una mueca.  
-Es la primera vez que tenemos este tipo de contigencia - murmuro la Seishi del tiempo - ¿Que haremos?  
-Elegir una nueva líder mientras Serena vuelve - musito Michiru.  
-Hey! - las Inner Seishi se acercaron - no pueden hacer eso! Serena aun es nuestra compañera y nuestra líder!  
-Entiendo eso chicas pero no tenemos opción. Si ese tal Sigma va a atacarnos, tenemos que tener quien nos dirija.  
-Pero... - Rei iba a protestar, sin embargo Haruka la detuvo  
-Tranquilas, nosotras no podemos ser líderes en ningun momento. Estamos subordinadas a lo que ustedes, las "Inner" digan.  
-¿Entonces una de nosotras sera la líder provisional?  
Las Outers asintieron al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en Mercury.  
-Ami, creo que tú serías la mejor para guiarnos ahora - murmuro Makoto. Rei y Mina asintieron. Sin embargo, la chica nego con la cabeza vehemente.  
-No, yo no estoy hecha para dirigir. Creo que nuestra líder original sería mejor  
-¿Líder original? - intervino Rock - ¿Quien?  
Ahora la mirada de todas las Seishi se centro en una sorprendida Mina.  
-¿Que? ¿Yo?

-¿Fue lo correcto?  
Yaten miro su plato de latón un momento y volvio la mirada hacia Sonya, que se había quitado su armadura. Ambos se encontraban de guardia fuera del campamento.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Que Mina fuera la elegida. Acaba de tener un shock muy fuerte y ustedes le dan el don de mando.  
-¿Y porque me preguntas a mí? Soy un Star Seishi. Realmente el tiempo de conocerlas fue muy poco.  
-Pero más que el que yo he tenido. Eso no lo puedes negar.  
Yaten hizo una mueca mientras Sonya le sonreía. Suspiro finalmente mientras dejaba el plato de comida a un lado.  
-Mina fue la elección correcta para el puesto, al menos en lo que yo la conozco. La razón es sencilla: su optimismo.  
-¿Optimismo?  
-Verás. Cuando estuve en la Tierra hace unos años, fuí juez en un concurso de futuras idols. Ella participo y aunque sus probabilidades de ganar eran cortas, se quedo a un paso de ser elegida. Aun cuando yo saboteé su participación.  
-¿Que? ¿Porque?  
-Sencillo. Le tenía envidia - Yaten sonrio laconicamente - porque ella buscaba un estilo de vida fuera de este mugroso trabajo. Cosa que yo no podía permitir por buscar a nuestra princesa.  
-Veo que aun lo resientes.  
-No es fácil. Vives una existencia pacífica y te orillan a pelear...ustedes son distintos, han peleado toda su vida, así que no conocer la paz creo... - Yaten se detuvo al ver la mirada fría que le dirigía Roll - ¿Que dije?  
-Creo que estas siendo muy egocentrico. Yo también como mi hermano tuvimos una época de paz! Y ambos deseamos ya terminar con esas inutiles guerras! Al menos tú puedes morir en unos años y descansar, pero nosotros... - Sonya bajo la mirada - es horrible ser casí inmortal...  
Yaten se quedo con la boca abierta.  
-Lo...siento...no tenía idea...  
-Sabes, a veces veo porque tienes esa actitud. Eres un amargado que no soporta que otros pasen lo mismo que tú!  
-¡Que dices! - Yaten se levanto.  
-Sí! - Sonya lo imito - ¡Trate de ser amable desde que te conocí, pero me rehuyes!  
-Lo sería sino fueras tan empalagosa!  
-No tengo la culpa que mi forma de ser no vaya contigo, estupido lobo solitario!  
-Oye, eso no es cierto!  
-¿Entonces porque no puedes ser como Seiya o Taiki?  
-Seiya sigue siendo un niño, que ahora tiene su novia y Taiki siempre lo ve todo de un modo intelectual! Yo...  
-¿Ahora dirás que eres un alma sensible? Eres un emo!  
-Pero como te atreves! - Yaten dio un paso adelante, sin embargo, Sonya lo sujeto del brazo y le hizo una llave, estampandolo contra el suelo.  
Pero al momento, este también la sujeto a ella y la estampo igualmente.  
-Serás... - ambos comenzaron a revolcarse, dandose de bofetadas y puñetazos, hasta que Sonya lo agarro de la pierna y lo lanzo varios metros fuera del sitio. Yaten roto como una roca y cayo de fea manera boca abajo.  
-Oh no - Roll parpadeo - que hice...¡No! Yaten! - la chica salio disparada hacia donde estaba el peligris. Vio un hilo de sangre emergiendo de su nariz y boca.  
-Yaten, Yaten! Lo siento! - la rubia estaba sacudiendolo - lo siento!  
Sin embargo, una ligera sonrisa emergio de los labios del chico, mientras entreabría los ojos.  
-T-Tienes una fuerza barbara...sabías?  
Roll a modo de contestación, comenzo a llorar mientras el chico le palmeaba la mano a modo de consolación.

Mina vio por decima vez su Palm. A diferencia de sus compañeras, ella no había intentado transformarse y ver su nueva armadura. No le interesaba mucho.  
En realidad, había perdido el interés por todo.  
Salvo en una cosa: vengar la muerte de Vile.  
-¿Mina?  
La susodicha parpadeo al escuchar su nombre. Se volvio y vio aparecer a Ami. Esta le sonrio.  
-¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Tuviste una dura batalla.  
-Aun es temprano. Apenas el sol se esta poniendo...  
Mina no contesto, solo volvio su vista hacia el horizonte, donde los edificios ocultaban la silueta del sol.  
-¿Lo extrañas verdad?  
Mina no contesto. Ami sonrio levemente y se levanto, dejando a solas a su amiga.  
-Sí, lo extraño y mucho - escucho de repente. Ami se detuvo - hay noches enteras que sueño con él.  
-Pero lo conociste por poco tiempo.  
-Sí, lo sé. También me pregunto eso, pero de repente no puedo evitarlo. Tom...o Vile, era una persona distinta a los que había conocido.  
-Él era un Maverick. Estaba en sus intenciones matarnos.  
-Lo sé, lo sé! Pero quiero creer que era distinto! Al menos que...  
-Fue distinto al final. Él te salvo, no lo recuerdas?  
-Hubiera preferido que no. Ahora estaría con nosotros, aun siendo mi enemigo...  
-Mina...  
-Sé que vas a decirme. Que salga de esto, pero a veces no puedo - la rubia se sujeto la cabeza - aun no sé porque entré al combate. Cuando líquide a esos dos Mavericks, sentí un gozo enfermizo. Sentí que estaba vengandolo, pero aun no estoy satisfecha...y luego, tu me ofreces el puesto de mando...¿Porque?  
-Porque eres la más capaz.  
-Eso no es cierto! No ves que estoy desequilibrada! Puedo matarlas durante el combate!  
-Si fuera así, no te hubiera ofrecido el liderado. Habría escogido a Rei.  
-Entonces daselo a ella! Yo no estoy apta!  
-Claro que sí. Y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.  
Mina se quedo en silencio. Luego miro con detenimiento su palm de transformación.  
-No quiero herirlas...si algo les pasa como a Tom...no me lo perdonaría...  
-No nos pasará nada. Aparte, el mismo Tom ofrecio su vida por tí.  
-Por eso! No quiero que...Ami, no quiero perder a nadie...no por mí...  
-Tranquila - la peliazul se sento a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente - nos protegeremos...saldremos bien de esto.  
Mina no contesto. Se limito a corresponder el abrazo de su amiga.  
-Sabes, deberías ser el líder, insisto...  
-No. Aparte no estoy en mejores condiciones que tú...  
-¿Te refieres por esa chica Alia? Dicen que fue novia de X hace un tiempo.  
Ami hizo una mueca al escuchar eso.  
-Es realmente atractiva y aparte inteligente. No sé...  
-Anda, no vas a deprimirte ahora tú?  
-No puedo evitarlo. Me siento insegura...es horrible.  
Mina solto una leve risita.  
-Ami, creo que es hora de pasar al siguiente paso.  
-¿Siguiente paso?  
-Tu sabes - le guiño el ojo. Ami parpadeo un momento y luego se puso roja.  
-N-No puedo hacer eso..  
-Claro que sí! Aparte así lo reafirmarás como tuyo.  
-Mina!  
La rubia solto su característica risa. Se levanto y alzo la palm.  
¡SAILOR HUNTER TRANSFORMATION! ¡VENUS MAKE UP!  
Al instante, la armadura de Venus aparecio. A diferencia del traje entallado en las piernas, esta emitía un faldón largo que llegaba hasta media pantorilla, abierta por el frente.  
Venus le alzo el pulgar a su amiga que al menos se sentía contenta de haberla animado.

-Increíble - Haruka se movía aun con su armadura puesta alrededor de un claro cerca del bunker. Salto varias veces sobre la pierna y luego giro para asestar una patada de revés, para finalmente caer sin problemas.  
-Veo que estas contenta - Ulises aparecio de repente. Haruka dejo de moverse y asintio con la frente perlada en sudor.  
-¿Has venido a recriminarme mi actitud de hace rato?  
-En parte.  
-Bueno...no voy a negar que esta "cosa" es bastante útil. El dolor en mi pierna no esta y aparte puedo moverme mejor que nunca...  
Ulises sonrio, pero su gesto fue reemplazado por una mirada aguda.  
-¿Recuperaste tu memoria cierto?  
Haruka hizo una mueca. Cuando lo vio aparecer, sabía que iba a tocar ese punto.  
-¿Que sucede si te digo que así fue? - murmuro la Seishi mientras daba vuelta.  
-Lo noté hace rato. La forma en que miraste a Michiru...  
-Mirá, tu me conoces de apenas hace unos meses, no sabes ni tienes idea como la miraba entonces  
-Sí, cierto que no conozco eso, pero si se como era hasta ahora. Y creeme, esos ojos no tenían nada de molestia como antes...  
La rubia hizo una mueca y suspiro.  
-La corriente eléctrica. Al momento de recibirla, fue como un shock - Haruka miro sus manos - cuando desperte, todo me parecio un sueño...hasta que ví a Seiya...  
Ulises no contesto. Sabía también de la relación entre Michiru y el StarFighter.  
-La forma en que se ven - continuo la Seishi - jamás había visto esa mirada antes en ella. Tan profunda...tan alegre. Ella siempre sufría en mi presencia y sus ojos se notaban tristes. Con Seiya es todo lo contrario...  
-¿Entonces no les dirás nada?  
-¿Para que? Ella esta enamorada de ese chico.  
-Pero tu sigues enamorada de ella. Debes... - Ulises dejo de hablar cuando Haruka alzo la mano.  
-No, no te equivoques. Cierto que recupere el gusto por una mujer, pero ahora ella no es la que me interesa. Aparte esta muy contenta con él y no sería capaz de llegar y arrebatarsela.  
-¿Entonces aun te atrae?  
-Quizás un poco - sonrio la rubia mirando su pierna - pero no como pareja...no ahora. Aparte, sé que la lastime con mis cuestionamientos cuando no la recordaba. Es algo que las mujeres no perdonamos tan facilmente.  
Ulises guardo silencio. Uranus le miro un largo rato.  
-¿Porque te interesa tanto esto?  
-No lo sé - sonrio él luego de un momento - supongo porque me pareces interesante.  
-¿Interesante?  
-Sí. Eres sumamente testaruda. Contrastas mucho con Setsuna, Hotaru o la misma Michiru.  
-Bueno, es fácil para tí decirlo. Por mis preferencias y mi estilo de vida, siempre tuve que hacerme necia para defenderme. Inclusive mi misma familia me rechazo. Todo lo que he hecho, me he labrado a punta de esfuerzo y mi propia fuerza.  
-Siendo una Hunter, hubieras sido un valioso elemento.  
-Bueno, pues parece que ahora lo soy - golpeo su peto fuertemente - mientras usé esta cosa.  
-Pensé te rebelarías y no lucharías con nosotros.  
-No tengo opción. Lo que dijo Setsuna fue cierto: nosotras nos encargamos de proteger este sistema de enemigos como Sigma, aun viniendo de otro tiempo. Fue un descuido nuestro no darnos cuenta ni informarnos.  
-No fue su culpa. Sigma es una entidad superior en muchos sentidos. X y Zero llevan años combatiendolo y no han podido superarlo.  
-Eso veo. Sin embargo, no pueden engañarme. Sigma no es quien esta realmente bajo esto.  
-¿A que te refieres? - Ulises miro fijamente a la joven.  
-Lumine...  
-¿Como sabes de ella? Se supone es un secreto...  
-Tenemos nuestras fuentes. No somos tan ignorantes al respecto.  
-¿Sabes que tendría que eliminarte por esto?  
-Je - Uranus le sonrio - intentalo si puedes...  
Ulises la miro penetrantemente unos momentos. Solo dio la vuelta.  
-Ire a discutir tu posición con Tango. Solo espero que él no este de mal humor y no decida ejecutarte.  
-¿Crees que me dejare así porque si?  
Ulises le sonrio levemente, antes de alejarse de allí. Haruka le correspondio el gesto.  
-Hombres, son todos iguales...

-Desde que comenzamos a pelear, no te has quitado la armadura.  
Zero sonrio mientras veía a Setsuna tomar unas cobijas de una repisa del turbotanque. El comandante estaba revisando algunos datos en la computadora del vehículo.  
-Bueno, ya cuando tienes el traje, te acostumbras nuevamente. Antes de esta misión, no me lo quitaba mucho.  
-Bueno, no puedo quejarme - le sonrio - te ves muy bien de escarlata.  
-¿Acaso me estas coqueteando?  
-No más de lo que crees. No soy como las chicas que has hechizado antes.  
Zero hizo una mueca. Seguro el bocón de Axl había hablado con la chica.  
-No es lo que crees, Iris o Layer...  
-Sí, lo sé. No tienes que explicarmelo, aparte dudo que como comandante, te dé realmente tiempo de socializar lo suficiente. Aunque Iris...como me dijiste, si parecio ser algo distinto.  
-Voy a matar a Axl - penso Zero funestamente mientras Setsuna tomaba asiento frente a él y apretaba las cobijas.  
-¿Que haremos ahora?  
-Eh, como?  
-Sí. Use ese tema para acercarme a tí, pero... - Setsuna levanto la vista. Paul noto un temblor poco característico en ellos - estoy asustada.  
-¿Asustada? Pero eres la Seishi del Tiempo y...  
-Eso no quita que sigo siendo una humana y que me preocupa el futuro. Como precisamente, Seishi del tiempo soy capaz de ver el pasado, presente o futuro. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, estoy ciega. No puedo ver más alla de unos minutos...  
-Los hechos se estan alterando demasiado. Es más, traer este vehículo altero más eso - Zero miro a su alrededor - lo siento...  
-Lo sé. No es agradable sentirse desprotegida. Siempre tenía una cierta idea de todo, pero ahora... - Setsuna apreto los labios - así es sentirse como un verdadero humano no?  
Zero la miro intensamente. Pluto era como él. Ambos eran distintos a los humanos, aun cuando parecían serlo. Tal vez por eso habían congeniado tan bien.  
Setsuna desvio la mirada. Sin querer había abierto demasiado el corazón y ahora se sentía un tanto desprotegida. Solo esperaba que Zero la dejará sola o se quedará callado para no sentirse tan apenada.  
Sin embargo, lo que sucedio fue todo lo contrario: Zero se quito su casco y dejo ver su caballera rubia y sus ojos azul marino. Se levanto del asiento y se acerco.  
-Que haces.. - alcanzo a murmurar, cuando se hinco frente a ella y le tomo el rostro entre las manos. Setsuna quiso apartarlo, gritar o hacerlo a un lado de un empujón.  
Pero no ocurrio eso. Solo se dejo llevar, cuando sintio los labios de él hacer contacto con los suyos...

_We built this city,  
We built this city on rock and roll_

Say you don't know me, or recognize my face  
Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight  
Too many runaways eating up the night

Marconi plays the Mamba,  
Listen to the radio  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll!  
We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Someone always playing corporation games  
Who cares they're always changing corporation names  
We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage  
They call us irresponsible, write us off the page

Marconi plays the Mamba,  
Listen to the radio  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll!  
We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

It's just another Sunday, in a tired old street  
Police have got the choke hold,ohhhhh and we just lost the beat

Who counts the money ,underneath the bar  
Who rides the wrecking ball into our guitars  
Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're the ship of fools  
Looking for America, crawling through your schools

Don't you remember ...

Marconi plays the Mamba,  
Listen to the radio -  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city,  
We built this city on rock and roll  
We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

We built, we built this city yeah  
We built this city  
We built, we built this city

-¿Música del siglo XX?  
Axl se volvio hacia el autor de la voz. Tango emergio de una de las entradas del Bunker. El Hunter le miro receloso, pero asintio apagando el sistema de sonido.  
-Es buena música. Apenas pude encontrar esta en nuestra época. Lo que me gusta de este siglo es que podré hacer unas compilaciones.  
Tango no dijo nada, mientras tomaba asiento a lado suyo dentro del improvisado centro de comunicaciones. Noto la mirada de Axl hacia el radar que estaba en la mesita.  
-No creo ataquen esta noche. Les dimos una buena paliza. Aparte, Roll y ese chico estan haciendo guardia.  
-Aun así - Axl miro su arma desenfundada - no puedo confiarme.  
-Siempre tan suspicaz, no?  
Axl repentinamente alzo su revolver y le apunto a Tango.  
-¿Como advinaste?  
-Oye, no soy tu enemigo, recuerdas?  
-Lo sé, pero las memorias de Red Alert jamás han sido buenas. Más porque tu estas en esa facción.  
-Te refresco la memoria. Red Alert ahora es una división de los Mavericks Hunters, así que tecnicamente somos compañeros.  
-Tecnicamente, ya lo dijiste - sonrio Axl y siguio encañandolo - pero sus métodos siguen siendo sanguinarios. Se supone debemos reprogramar a los renegados y solo líquidar a los líderes Mavericks. Ustedes barren con todo.  
-No tenemos opción. Creemos que un renegado regenerado no existe.  
-¿Ah sí? - Axl cargo el arma y se oyo un zumbido - ¿Y que tal si te digo que yo fui como ellos?  
-Mi obligación sería matarte.  
-Excelente, me das un pretexto para dispararte primero...  
Tango le miro un momento. Axl le mantuvo la mirada mientras el revolver no dejaba de zumbar acumulando un disparo de plasma.  
-Pero no lo haré - termino por sonreír Tango. Axl hizo una mueca - se supone mi superior al mando debería ordenarmelo y ahora esta coqueteando con una humana.  
La mueca de Axl se convirtió en una sonrisa y bajo el arma descargandola.  
-Bueno, los sentimientos siempre le pueden a uno, ¿No crees?  
Tango noto la sonrisa de su compañero. Ya sabía a que se refería.  
-Creo que Pallete esta con nosotros más personales que profesionales. Digo, lo sé porque era mi operadora durante una de las guerras Sigma - Tango le dirigio una mirada fría. Axl solto una leve carcajada - no te preocupes. Solo somos amigos y compañeros. Además, tengo la vista en otra chica.  
-Cinnamon jamás te hará caso. Eres demasiado loco para ella - comento el Hunter. Axl se contuvo de soltarle un insulto. Sabía que se estaba desquitando de lo que él había dicho.  
Justo en ese momento, dos figuras emergieron entre la oscuridad. Antes de que Axl disparara, vio como Roll estaba llevando a Yaten a rastras, que parecía herido de consideración.  
-Axl - murmuro Sonya. Se le veía apenada - podrías cubrirme en el turno? Tuve un...pequeño accidente.  
-Eso se nota - sonrio el Hunter pícaramente - tu estabas arriba supongo...  
Sonya se puso roja y le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo mientras llevaba a Yaten a la zona de enfermería.  
-Eres una bala perdida - murmuro Tango - por algo Cinnamon te...  
-Te perdone la vida - Axl lo interrumpio cargando su revolver - así que...  
Tango hizo un gesto con las manos como diciendo "esta bien, no digo más".  
-¿Ya se fue? - Ulises aparecio de improviso tan pronto Axl se había alejado lo suficiente. Tango asintio.  
-¿Que sucede? Pense habías ido a platicar un rato con la mujer.  
-Eso hice y me dijo algo que no me gusto.  
-¿No me digas? Que te propuso matrimonio?  
-Lumine...  
-¿Que? ¿Como sabe?  
-No lo sé. Pero no parece ser reciente...me preocupa que tanto sabrán realmente.  
-¿Debemos eliminarlas entonces?  
-Idiota! Claro que no! ¿Viste lo que me paso hace rato?  
-Eso fue porque estuviste de caballero andante, no es una nuestra misión original!  
-Lo sé, pero nos sirvio para ver que tan fuerte viene Sigma y con nosotros dos, no será suficiente. Pensaba solo moverme con Zero y su tropa, pero tampoco se podrá así.  
-¿Aliarnos con las Sailor Seishi? Que emotivo. Cierto que les dieron esas upgrades, pero no serán suficientes si esta Lumine de antemano.  
-Pues esperemos que lo hagan, sino, será el fin de todo.  
Mientras seguían conversando, no se dieron cuenta que el radar comenzo a emitir un leve pitido, y la imagen que antes era totalmente negativa, ahora mostraba un objeto enorme que emergía por una de las esquinas de la pantalla...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Este es uno de los últimos capitulos que trataran la vida de los Hunters y Sailors de manera cotidiana, al menos en esta tranquila, ya que comienza una serie de capítulos de acción, centrados precisamente en el ataque ya a las bases de Sigma (muy parecido a los juegos clasicos de megaman, cuando el héroe se metía a la base por etapas).  
Aca también se aclara otros datos sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Tango y Rush, que forman del grupo Red Alert (la contraparte de Raíz, el grupor radical de shinobis en Naruto) y su relación con Lumine, que tomará un papel preponderante en la etapa final del fanfic.  
Los updates que las Sailors tienen eran algo que había planeado ya desde el principio del fic, sin embargo, igual que los poderes no tengan eso, ya que será una sorpresa para igualmente la batalla final.  
La canción usada en este episodio fue "We built this city" de Jefferson Starship.  
Saludos especiales a EdI, Fox McCloude y Saiyan X por sus comentarios y reviews, así quienes leen esta historia. En especial haré una aclaración de la línea del tiempo que he construído para esta historia en los próximos episodios.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo..


	35. Chapter 35

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 35: Preparativos  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

_"Aun no se explica la aparición de la isla misteriosa enfrente de la bahía de Kanto..."_

_"Hay pánico en la población por la destrucción de varios AQUAS..."_

_"Se rumora es el fin del mundo..."_

_"La ONU delibera sobre que posición tomar..."_

_"Una flota aeronaval de la República China fue destruída cuando pasaba por el sector..."_

_"¿Ovnis? ¿Una civilización perdida? ¿Mensajeros de Dios?"_

Rock apago la holovisión, y se volvio hacia Hunters, Sailor y Stars que veían con preocupación las noticias.  
Hacía una semana habían acampado en los bosques del parque nacional de Tokio, luego de que una isla colosal había aparecido enfrente de la bahía.  
La base de Sigma.  
-No puede ser - Rei fue la primera en hablar - estan creando un pánico mundial.  
-Las noticias en internet tienen de todo - comento Ami - dicen que puede ser Dios y es el Armaggedon.  
-No esta tan lejos de eso - sonrio Yaten - así lo hacen ver.  
-¿Que reportes ha dado esa cosa? - pregunto Paul a Alia.  
-Ninguno. Solamente han hecho maniobras defensivas, como lo paso con los Aquas de este siglo y esa flota naval. No quedo ni un solo sobreviviente.  
-¿Interferencia de comunicaciones?  
-Aun no, pero se han infiltrado en todos los satelites. No tardaran en bloquear a Japón y aislarlo del resto del mundo.  
-¿Que? - Mina se levanto - aislar a Japón? No pueden! La ONU..  
-La ONU no hará nada - comento Taiki - precisamente el miedo esta manteniendo a raya las acciones militares del organismo. Sacrificaran a Japón para luego tomar medidas.  
-No puede ser - se levanto Seiya - es una canallada.  
Pero nadie contesto. Rock se volvio hacia la holovisión y encendio el proyector. La isla de Sigma aparecio rapidamente. Sin embargo, movio el objetivo con la rueda mousse y la ubico en el cielo, donde una isla, de iguales dimensiones, flotaba en lo alto, sin ser vista.  
-¿Ya ubicaron la otra?  
-No - Palette intervino - esta usando un camuflaje óptico e interferencias de todo tipo. Por eso fueron destruídos los AQUAS. No tanto por fuego, sino porque chocaron contra la estructura.  
-Entiendo. ¿Campos de energia?  
-Ninguno. Solamente el camuflaje. Sin embargo, hay una interferencia electromagnética que bloquea los sensores. No podemos identificar que capacidad de artillería tienen para bloquear un ataque directo.  
-¿En que se basa la detección? - pregunto Bruce.  
-En uso de patrones electromagneticos de amplio alcance. Si un avión militar de este siglo o del nuestro trata de entrar, no dudo sera aniquilado - Layer leía sus notas - pero no tienen sensores contra movimiento.  
-No entiendo - Makoto alzo la mano - ¿Que tiene que ver todo esto?  
-Sencillo - Paul tomo el mando de la holovisión y movio el rotor hasta ubicarlo alrededor de toda la estructura - Sigma no desperdicio recursos. Prefirio hacer sus fortalezas invencible a ataques de gran escala y dejar que tropas reducidas ataquen.  
-Lo suficiente para ser aniquiladas - sonrio Peter - bastante listo...  
-O una invitación para que nosotros entremos - fruncio el entrecejo Haruka - nos esta llevando al campo enemigo.  
En el fondo de la sala de conferencias, Ulises sonrio ante el comentario. Tango no le parecio desapercibido el gesto y se unio a tal.  
-No tenemos otra opción - Paul miro a todos - es el momento de actuar. No podemos esperar que las fortalezas abran fuego y consuman todo el oeste de Japón de un plumazo.  
-Ciertamente - Alia señalo la fortaleza marina, que pese a su imponencia en la superficie, se adelgazaba dramaticamente en el agua, hasta llegar al fondo, como una columna - aquí esta el mecanismo que puede provocar un tsunami que barra con toda la isla. Hay que destruírlo.  
-Pero a la vez, hay que atacar la base áerea. Sino lo hacemos al tiempo, esta tomará el lugar de su "hermana" y atacara Japón.  
-Aparte de llevarnos a terreno enemigo, nos hará dividirnos - Michiru hizo una mueca - muy listo el tipo.  
-Así es. Tiene todas las cartas con él. Pero sabe que sino acaba con nosotros, dominar este mundo no le será posible.  
-Gracias, al menos me siento aliviado que este tipo nos de algo de crédito - exclamo Seiya, haciendo que algunos se rieran - ¿Entonces cuando nos movilizaremos?  
-Por la forma en que se estan acomodando - Rock suspiro - mañana por la mañana.  
Se escucharon murmullos y "oh" en todo el grupo.  
-¿Tan pronto? - pregunto Hotaru asustada - Pense llevaría más tiempo.  
-No lo tenemos. No sabemos cuando Sigma soltará su latigazo. Si lo demoramos, puede que para en dos días, esta parte donde estamos, se convierta en una sección más del Oceano Pacífico. No tenemos opción - sentencio Paul. Todos se miraron con cara de circunspección. Sin embargo, Setsuna se incorporo del asiento.  
-Las Outers Seishis estamos de acuerdo. Iniciaremos la ofensiva con Los Hunters mañana.  
-Si es así - Seiya sonrio - nosotros los Sailor Stars, comenzaremos el bombardero cuando no lo indiquen.  
-Por mi parte - Rinni alzo la mano - iré al futuro. Traere tropas para apoyar cuando las dos fortalezas hallan sido deshabilitadas.  
Todos miraron con incredulidad a la pequeña chica de chongos rosa. Ella ya tomaba por hecho que todo iba a salir bien.  
-Así me gusta - sonrio Nicolás - Entonces la esperaremos "pequeña dama".  
La susodicha asintio, mientras miraba a Setsuna. Esta le sonrio complacida.  
-Me parece bien, pero creo falta la opinión de alguien más - Rock miro a Mina, la "nueva" líder de las Inner Seishi.  
Todos se volvieron hacia la rubia, que parpadeo un tanto sorprendida por tener la atención general. Sin embargo, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.  
-Nosotras estamos con ustedes. Así que no tenemos dudas al respecto.  
Una sonrisa complice se hizo entre Rock y Ami, mientras Nicolás y Makoto se tomaban la mano por debajo. Bruce y Rei solo se encogieron de hombros, mientras Peter le guiñaba el ojo a Hotaru. Esta le contesto con una mueca.  
-Bien - Paul apago el holoproyector - ahora mismo dividiremos los grupos en dos fuerzas distintas. Tenemos que estar lo más equilibrados posibles...  
-Esperen - Ulises levanto la mano - nosotros faltamos. Red Alert también estará en esta ofensiva.  
-No podemos aceptar eso - sentencio Paul mirandolo fríamente - ustedes pertenecen a una división ajena a la nuestra, aunque seamos del mismo cuerpo. Sería...  
-Entendemos eso, pero apoyaremos el plan. Tenemos objetivos en común.  
Paul parpadeo, mientras Tango había abierto la boca sorprendido.  
-Así que igualmente pedimos estar en un equipo.  
Peter iba a intervenir, pero Axl alzo la mano y saco su revolver.  
-Ya te lo había advertido - mascullo el Hunter - conozco a los de tu clase y no confío en tí. Jefe, no les crea. Ellos seguro nos usarán para llegar a Sigma y cumplir sus objetivos. Son capaces de vendernos por nada.  
Ulises miro fijamente a Axl. Este jugueteaba con el arma, mientras el ambiente se tornaba sumamente helado.  
-No voy a negar eso - sonrio finalmente Ulises - mis objetivos si son usarlos.  
Las chicas parpadearon sorprendidas, inclusive las operadoras. Sin embargo, una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de los Hunters, inclusive de Axl, que termino guardando su arma.  
-Excelente, prefiero la sinceridad a cosas a medias. Si es asi, nosotros también los usaremos. No podemos negar que su fuerza es de vital importancia.  
-Me parece bien - Paul se relajo y suspiro - los equipos se dividirán de la siguiente manera: el equipo Azul, será quien ataque la fortaleza aerea. Estará conformado por Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Pluto. Por parte de los Sailor Stars, estará Knight Maker y Knight Healer. Taiki será el oficial de comunicaciones.  
El susodicho asintio complacido mientras Paul le lanzaba un visor muy parecido al de Proto.  
-Y claro - el susodicho se señalo - yo ire como líder del grupo. Proto, Axl y Roll  
-En ese caso - Ulises sonrio - yo también ire con ustedes.  
-Bien. Ahora, el grupo verde estará conformado por Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Saturn. Acompañado por X, Bass y Trebble. Knight Fighter nos hará honor con su representación.  
El susodicho asintio y luego miro a Tango.  
-Supongo él nos acompañara...  
-No, me rehuso - nego el Hunter y miro a Ulises - no se que tengas planeado, pero no entraré en batalla.  
-Espera, Tango - Ulises se levanto, pero este había abandonado ya la sala de conferencias - ire a buscarlo. Esperen  
-Esta bien - sonrio Paul mientras Ulises iba en pos de su camarada, y ante la mirada de sorpresa del grupo - de todas formas los equipos estaban pensados sin ustedes.  
-¿No debería yo bajar a su equipo? - pregunto Yaten - solo tienen a Seiya de su lado.  
-No, esta bien. Sigma no tiene que ver nuestras intenciones, aparte X se que hará un buen trabajo, ya que él será el líder del grupo Verde.  
Todos voltearon a ver al susodicho, que se apeno un tanto, mientras le aplaudían.  
-¿Y que haremos con Serena y Darien? - pregunto de repente Mina.  
-Según el médico, estará lista en unos días, igual si seguimos combatiendo, nos asistirá, pero aun así es arriesgado - comento Ami - la usaremos solo como última carta.  
-A Serena no le gustará eso - sonrio Rei - se enfurecerá.  
-Sí, pero no podemos arriesgarla - Hotaru se adelanto - es nuestra princesa.  
-Lógico, ellos apoyaran al equipo que haga falta - Paul les miro a todos - finalmente las operadoras nos acompañaran y haran el papel de inteligencia: Alia y Cinnamon estarán conmigo. Mientras que Layer y Pallete apoyaran al equipo verde.  
Una ligera molestia cruzo por el rostro de Cinnamon y de Alia, pero que lograron disimular rapidamente.  
-Bien damas y caballeros - Paul se levanto - cualquier cosa, diganla durante el día. Sino hay nada relevante, la ofensiva contra la fortaleza de Sigma, se iniciará mañana las 6 horas.  
-¡Sí! - fue el grito general. Contrariamente a lo pensado, los presentes salieron rapidamente del complejo, dejando a Paul un tanto desconcertado.  
-Van a darse un tiempo a solas - comento Setsuna acercandose - lo necesitan.  
-Entiendo. Tal vez debí aplazar un tanto más...  
-No, no te preocupes - sonrio Setsuna dandose la vuelta - todas y todos estan ansiosos por terminar esto.  
Paul le correspondio el gesto, mientras la joven llevaba a Rinni afuera de la sala de conferencias.

-¿Esta bien Nicolas? Se supone no debemos.. - Makoto no termino la frase, cuando su novio saco un dispositivo de su cinturón y lo lanzo a unos metros de distancia. Al instante, aparecio una plasmabiker, que flotaba a escasos centimetros del suelo.  
-Mira, si vamos a estar peleando un rato, prefiero tomarme un descanso antes de eso.  
-Pero...se molestarán.  
-Lo dudo. Estamos ahora con bastante personal para vigilar un terreno tan reducido. Aparte, si llega a ver una trampa en el lugar, nosotros seremos un punto de apoyo.  
Makoto hizo una mueca, pero Nicolás ya había saltado a la moto y señalo el asiento de atrás. Makoto solo sonrio y subio atrás de él, sujetandose a su espalda.  
-Hey, hey, hey - Roll aparecio subitamente - ¿A donde van?  
-A dar una vuelta - sonrio Nicolás.  
-¡Que! Es peligroso, pueden emboscarlos a ustedes o a nosotros!!  
Pero las replicas de la Hunter llegaron tarde, cuando la moto salio disparada, dejando atrás el campamento. Roll solo dio un pisotón en el suelo, bastante molesta.  
-Parece que estaban bastante urgidos de salir corriendo de aquí - aparecio subitamente Yaten. Roll le miro de malos modos y se alejo, no sin darle un empujón. El peligris solo sonrio encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Entonces un campamento se ha formado en una zona boscosa fuera de la ciudad no?  
Los X-Hunters asintieron al unísono, mientras Sigma caminaba de un lado a otro, frente a un enorme vitral, donde dominaba el cielo.  
-Sí. Nuestra inteligencia dice que se han parapetado en esa zona y no han tenido actividad desde que emergimos.  
Sigma se volvio y miro las nubes pasar.  
-¿Y la actividad humana?  
-Es nula luego de que fueron destruídas esas primitivas "lanchas" de ataque. Las bajas cuantiosas. Creo no harán movimientos algunos en un tiempo - comento Serge - y menos aun, si la isla japonesa es destruída.  
-Entiendo. Van a darnosla en banquete y luego atacarnos. Típico de los humanos.  
-Lo cual indica - intervino Bit - que ellos vendrán aquí Señor.  
Sigma esbozo una ligera sonrisa.  
-¿Ya distribuyeron los Mavericks en cada fortaleza?  
-Sí, inclusive hay algunos fuera de tal para protegerla. ¿Es seguro eso Señor? No sería mejor tenerlos afuera.  
-Opinaría lo mismo, pero debemos admitir que los sistemas defensivos tienen fallas y por ente, hay que cubrirlas.  
Todos entendieron el mensaje. Sigma había diseñado las fortalezas de esa manera.  
-Redoblen vigilancia. Si se acercan, destruyandolos. Iniciaremos la ofensiva cuando el último Hunter halla sido hecho pedazos! - sentencio Sigma mientras agitaba la capa.

-¿Esto usaremos para el ataque aereo? - parpadeo sorprendida Rei. Proto asintio mientras conectaba una manguera a un extremo de un enorme globo, que tenia ataduras a una estructura metalica parecida a la cabina de un zeppelin.  
-Sí. Como los sistemas de Sigma aun no estan al 100%, no tiene detectores de movimiento, solamente de electricidad y de particulas de plasma. Usar una nave de infiltración es peligroso.  
-Entiendo - Venus toco el globo que estaba empezando a inflarse - así podremos pasar sin problemas.  
-En ese caso, como ire arriba, me dará chance de probar mi nueva Armor - sonrio Rei.  
-Ni loco! - Bruce se levanto de golpe - tu irás con nosotros, si te toca un disparo, te matará!  
-No se supone la Armor resiste impactos de ese tipo?  
-Los soporta, pero la Armor tiene un límite de resistencia. Si la pierde totalmente, esta desaparece. Imagina si estas volando y te da un disparo de ese tipo?? Caerías como piedra!  
-Sería un riesgo, pero que remedio  
-¿Que? - Bruce dejo caer las pinzas que tenía en la mano - ¡Estas demente!  
-No lo estoy. Si tengo que servir de distracción para que ustedes pasen...  
-Rei!  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo - Ulises aparecio de repente - yo la apoyaré en la distracción.  
-Vaya, no sabía que supieras volar  
Ulises solo le sonrio a Bruce mientras miraba el dispositivo.  
-Ni un arma, verdad?  
-Sí. No queremos despertar sospechas en los detectores. Debemos pasar inadvertidos.  
-Podemos reforzar el blindaje si disparan, no crees?  
Mientras Bruce y Ulises miraban la estructura, Mina se acerco sonriente a Rei, que hacía una mueca.  
-Siento esto. Quizás querías estar a solas con él.  
-No, esta bien - Rei suspiro - lo noté muy nervioso en la conferencia. Se nota a leguas que no quiere que vaya en esto.  
-Vaya, quien diría que tienes un novio tan sobreprotector  
-¿Cual novio? - Rei le miro molesta - solo...somos amigos.  
-Aja, si como no. Parecían perros y gatos cuando me fuí. Lo que dicen de que del odio al amor hay un paso, es cierto.  
Rei iba a repelar, pero noto la sonrisa enorme de su amiga y se contuvo. Era mejor verla así que triste o deprimida.  
-No veo a Haruka o Setsuna por aquí.  
-Setsuna esta llevando a Rinni al futuro ahora mismo. Espero pueda reclutar alguien. Aun con las armaduras, tenemos una gran desventaja. En cuanto a Haruka, aun esta con Alia, probando la pierna, para ver si soportará el combate.  
-Ami me comento que aun con la protección, un fuerte impacto podría volver a lastimarla y de seriedad.  
-No tenemos opción. Ella es de las más fuertes del equipo y su ayuda nos sería de importancia.  
Mina y Rei se miraron con preocupación, mientras el globo seguía expandiendose por todo el terreno.

-Entiendo - Ami tecleaba unos datos en el panel del control - entonces usaremos el turbotanque para penetrar?  
Rock asintio mientras desplegaba la imagen en pantalla.  
-Sí, a diferencia del ataque aereo, el ataque terrestre será directo y brutal. La fortaleza marina ya esta bien armada y acorazada. ¿Lograste desarrollar lo que te pedimos?  
-Absolutamente - sonrio la joven mientras cerraba la ventana de la imagen y creaba otra. La figura de una calavera, pero robotizada aparecio - un virus capaz de destruír cualquier sistema en minutos. Eso inutilizara el Sistema operativo de cualquier computadora, aun cuando sea de última generación.  
-Excelente. Algo que Sigma seguro no preveera - Rock le sonrio a la chica. Sin embargo, el gesto de Ami se enserio y siguio fijo en las anotaciones - ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?  
Pero antes de que el peliazul contestara, Alia entro a la sala y miro con curiosidad a los dos.  
-Los estaba buscando, su amiga Haruka ya esta mejor y parece estar en óptimas condiciones para la pelea. Sin embargo, hay que cuidar la pierna de todas formas.  
-Eso me parece bien - sonrio Rock. Sin embargo, Ami seguía muy seria. Repentinamente se levanto y luego de dar una reverencia a la operadora, salío rapidamente del lugar.  
-¿Que le pasa? - Alia parpadeo - desde que llegue a este lugar, todos han sido muy amables, excepto ella. Parece que me odia.  
-No creo tanto odiarte. Solamente esta un tanto impresionada  
Alia no contesto. Tomo asiento y su mirada se perdio en la distancia.  
-Zero me informo. Estas...saliendo con ella, no?  
-Sí, así es.  
-Yo... - la rubia apreto la boca - pensé que nuestra separación había sido algo temporal.  
-Lo había sido, pero también quedamos en que si encontrabamos a alguien, las cosas...  
-Las cosas pensé seguían igual - Alia se levanto subitamente. Una mirada dura emergio de sus ojos - confiaba en que la separación aclararía lo que teníamos.  
-Lo hizo - Rock la miro fijamente - mis prioridades cambiaron.  
Alia hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras daba vuelta. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando iba a abandonar la sala.  
-Layer también esta triste, ni se diga Iris. No estoy en contra de ellas, parecen ser buenas personas, pero...  
-Lo sé, siguen siendo humanas.  
Alia asintio y salio rapidamente. Rock solo sonrio secamente y tomo asiento, mientras volvía a la computadora a meter más variables para el virus.

_They've got  
A power and a force  
that you've never seen before.  
They've got  
the ablilty to morph  
and to even up the score.  
No one will ever take them down  
the power lies on their side_

-¿Y esa canción?  
Hotaru dejo de cantar y vio a Peter observandola. Los dos se encontraban de guardia alrededor del campamento. La Seishi estaba usando su nueva Armor, que tenía las mismas características que las demás: peto, hombreras, botas y antebraceras lustrosos, pero ella si mantenía la misma falda del traje original, aunque una capa corta emergía de las hombreras.  
-Nada, solo que estar vestida así, me recordo un programa de televisión. Más cuando uno se transforma, se siente un Power Ranger  
-Ya veo - Trebble sonrio y volvio la vista, sin perder detalle - aunque antes lo eras.  
-¿Conoces la serie?  
-Poco. Fue un hitazo a finales del siglo XX. Curiosamente, los rayos de energía y transformación tienen ciertas características compatibles a las nuestras.  
-Pensé que solo sabías de los libros.  
-Oye, también tengo gustos mundanos, aunque sean sumamente reducidos.  
Saturn no contesto, y volvio su vista hacia el horizonte. El sol estaba ya cayendo a lo lejos. La ciudad se veía pacífica, aunque se notaba como varios helicopteros circulaban en los cielos.  
-La gente esta asustada. ¿Sigma no nos atacara ahora?  
-No. No lo hará hasta que nosotros no lo hagamos o nos provocará con un ataque corto. La ciudad y Japón estan a salvo por el momento.  
-Me alegro. Tenía pendiente por mi padre.  
-¿Tu padre?  
-Bueno, lo es, pero en realidad es mi padre adoptivo. Él me hallo frente a su laboratorio. El Dr. Tomoe es actualmente una eminencia en los saltos cuanticos y astrales.  
-¿Tome? De allí viene tu apellido, no?  
-Sí. Aunque como dije, realmente soy adoptada. Tiendo...a reencarnar por generación. Tecnicamente, no tengo padres biológicos.  
-¿Eso es por tu poder?  
-Veo que las chicas te han platicado de tí.  
-Un poco. Se que tienes el poder de devastar un planeta entero.  
-Algo de lo cual no me siento tan orgullosa. Pero si lo hago, muero y reencarnare nuevamente, pero como una niña pequeña.  
-Entiendo - sonrio Trebble mientras volvía su vista hacia el horizonte - entonces tengo que cuidarte.  
-¿Porque?  
-Sencillo. No quiero convertirme en un pedofilo sin licencia.  
Saturn parpadeo sorprendida ante la declaración. Iba a decirle algo, cuando vio que Trebble daba un salto y se alejaba rapidamente del lugar.

_Somehow  
I can't remember why  
We stayed up 'til 4AM  
We talked about  
Nothing important and then made love  
No persons can be close as us  
No persons can be close as us_

_I love how she calls my name  
Inside her dream  
Kisses me still half asleep  
Don't I wish that we could stay like this  
At 8AM_

-¿Asustada? - comento Seiya luego de dejar la guitarra a un lado. Michiru asintio con la cabeza.  
-Un poco. Pero aun me sorprende que hallas conseguido una guitarra aquí.  
-Fue más merito de ellos - Seiya señalo el turbotanque - parece que pueden teletransportar cualquier objeto. Así que solo pedí ir a mi casa por ella.  
-Debimos pedir ir a un restaurante.  
-Je, eso quisé, pero luego de la escapada de Makoto, restringieron los permisos.  
-Los entiendo. Hemos estado combatiendo por días y uno se hastía de esta rutina.  
Seiya le sonrio a la joven, pero luego miro la guitarra.  
-No tienes que combatir...  
-Tengo que. Debo estar a lado de mis compañeras.  
-¿Incluyendo a Haruka?  
-Veo que aun te pones celoso de ella.  
-¿Y como no estarlo? Puede recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento.  
-Sí, eso lo sé. ¿Pero cual es el problema?  
-¿Cual? Ella...  
-Mira Seiya, creo que te he demostrado con las últimas acciones lo que siento...por tí.  
-Aun no somos novios.  
-Si quieres una declaración cursí, olvidalo, no es mi estilo. Y tampoco la espero de tí.  
Seiya una mueca de molestia, pero asintio.  
-Esta bien. Perdona pedirte cosas que a mi solo se me ocurren - se levanto - voy por algo de cenar, ¿Quieres?  
Michiru asintio. Tan pronto Seiya se alejo del sitio, la operadora médica, Cinnamon aparecio.  
-Perdona, no quisé oírlos - susurro - iba a avisarles que la cena estaba lista.  
-Esta bien, aunque no hay mucho que comentar.  
-¿Crees? No deberías ser un poco más sincera con él?  
Michiru miro fijamente a la Hunter.  
-No quiero herirlo. Aun no estoy muy segura de lo que pasaría si...mi pareja recuperara sus recuerdos.  
-Eso se entiende, pero la pregunta es...¿Realmente es tu pareja actual?  
Michiru abrio la boca, pero no dijo nada. Cinnamon solo sonrio y dio media vuelta. Sin embargo, un resplandor hizo que se detuviera.  
-¿Que es eso?  
-Parece que Setsuna volvio del futuro.  
-Es una habilidad extraña las que tienen. Como comento Rock, no pudimos reproducir su tipo de energía.  
-Esa energía proviene de nuestro corazón - Michiru se toco el pecho - la que... - subitamente se detuvo. Cinnamon solo vio como la chica salía disparada hacia donde había ido Seiya.

-¿Que tal la visita en el otro mundo? - sonrio Zero al ver aparecer a Setsuna. Esta se extraño verlo vestido con su armadura.  
-¿Sucede algo? Estas en traje de batalla.  
-Nada, solo que me toca hacer guardia en unos momentos.  
-Excelente - Setsuna saco su palm y la agito - hare la guardia contigo ¡SAILOR HUNTER PLUTO, MAKE UP!  
Al instante, una barra de energía cubrio el cuerpo desnudo de Setsuna, haciendo aparecer una armadura que se ensamblo alrededor de ella.  
La diferencia de su Armor con las demás era evidente: el traje de Setsuna era exactamente igual al normal, solo que con un brillo metalizado y la tiara que parecía más un casco de guerra tipo griego.  
-La Sailor exterior más fuerte - comento Zero. Pluto le sonrio y nego con la cabeza.  
-Gracias por este "traje". Lo usaré con sabiduría.  
-No tienes que agradecer. Ustedes han representando una condición que no habíamos sopesado antes de venir. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer.  
-No lo digo por eso - Pluto se acerco y le tomo el rostro - gracias por lo de ayer.  
-Bueeeno - Zero se rasco la mejilla apenado - te ví mal y...quería ayudarte.  
-Solo espero no hagas eso con cada chica que se encuentre mal - Pluto se acerco para besarlo nuevamente, pero un carraspeo hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe.  
-Ejem, comandante - Axl aparecio - lamento ser un metiche, pero esperan el relevo en el perimetro. Dense prisa.  
-Esta bien - comento el comandante ligeramente molesto - mientras ve a buscar a Jupiter y Bass, tendremos una reunión extraoficial.  
-¿Yo? Para ver más escenitas como estas? Mejor...  
-Axl...  
-Vale, vale, como usted diga - el susodicho desaparecio en un haz de energía. Zero nego con la cabeza y solo vio a Pluto riendose, mientras se alejaba. Zero solo sonrio, pero su gesto se desvanecio. La batalla final estaba por empezar y no sabría que todos sobrevivirían a ella.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Por fin, el último capítulo, previo a la batalla final, que justamente estará dividida en dos partes: las peleas alrededor de las fortalezas y las que se llevaran dentro de las mismas.  
Curiosamente, espero los siguientes episodios se vayan más rapidos, ya que en sí tenía ya planeada parte de esto desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
No tengo mucho que comentar, salvo que esta parte me costo un tanto de trabajo, ya que quería pasarme directamente a la acción, pero hay detalles que tenía que poner en claro.  
Los fragmentos de canciones, la primera pertenece a Aaron Watters, que es justamente el opening de la serie de los Power Rangers, mientras la segunda, es el ending de Hajime no Ippo New Challenger: 8 am. Una excelente rola de Coldrain.  
Agradecimientos especiales a EdI y Fox McCloude. En cuanto a tu comentario de hacer fanarts de las Seishis, claro que tienes mi autorización total. Espero me lo envies, para colocarlo en mi fotolog o canal de tubo para mostrarlo al público.  
Así un saludo quienes leen este fic.  
Nos vemos en la batalla final..


	36. Chapter 36

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 36: ¡Ataque!  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Bit caminaba intranquilo por los pasillos de la fortaleza. Había pasado toda la noche en las cabinas de vigilancia, en espera de algun movimiento, pero no había ocurrido nada de mención. Inclusive había reacomodado un satélite militar para vigilar a los Hunters, pero la firma de energía que emitía el turbotanque, seguía fija en el mismo sitio.  
-No se han movido. Si continua así las cosas, tendremos que usar el maremoto, no hay otrao opción.  
Sin embargo, algo le hizo detenerse. Ciertamente la firma de energía del turbotanque allí estaba, pero no había revisado sus variaciones. Si era constante, eso significaría que era un emisor: un maldito señuelo.  
Antes de que diera un paso atrás, una sacudida impresionante hizo que casí se trastabillara y cayera de rodillas, seguido de un fuerte estruendo que resono por los muros y el piso.  
-¿Que diablos fue eso? - se levanto de golpe Bit. Al instante, las alarmas en todos los pasillos se tornaron rojas.  
-¡Alerta roja señor! - era un renegado que aparecio en una pantalla holográfica - un torpedo de plasma dio directo en la base de cimentación de la base.  
-¿Procedencia? - pregunto Bit. Ya sabía quienes eran, pero tenía que confirmarlo.  
-No sabemos. No tenemos firmas de energía, sin embargo, fue lanzado de una locación cercana, al menos 500 metros de la zona.  
-Son ellos, ¡Maldita sea! Desplieguen a los Mavericks marinos y preparense para recibirlos. Sellen las entradas! Avisen a Violen y Dynamo!  
-Enterado señor - se corto la comunicación, mientras Bit daba vuelta por el pasillo. Tenía que informar a Lord Sigma: los Hunters estaban haciendo algo distinto al plan.

Mercury noto la expresión de X mientras veía como varias tropas de renegados salían a revisar el desperfecto causado por el torpedo.  
-Estara bien, no te preocupes - murmuro, no con mucho convencimiento. X asintio, pero volvio a frotarse las manos mientras la cabina continuaba en oscuras.  
El turbotanque se había posicionado enterrado en el lecho marino, a un kilometro de la base submarina.  
-Al menos funciono el señuelo - sonrio Seiya.  
-Ciertamente - se escucho la voz de Layer - todo en orden. Cuando quieran.  
-Preparense. En 5 minutos emergeremos - comento Trebble - Pallete debe estar por regresar.  
-¿Como estaran los demás? - pregunto Seiya visiblemente preocupado.  
-Mejor que nosotros - Bass se ajusto el casco - nosotros iniciaremos la ofensiva.  
Los demás asintieron, pero un mal presentimiento cruzo por la mente de todos.

-Me siento como Julio Verne, ¿Saben?  
Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Yaten.  
-¿Te refieres a la novela donde van en un globo? - pregunto Pluto. Yaten asintio mientras veía la cabina donde estaban instalados. Luego volteo hacia el enorme globo en forma de salchicha que los cargaba - jamás había subido a un dirigible.  
-Siempre hay una primera vez - sonrio Axl - ¿No crees Proto?  
El susodicho contesto con un gruñido, mientras no dejaba de observar a una mancha de color rojizo que se encontraba frente a ellos.  
-Quien diría que fueras un novio histerico - comento socarronamente Roll. Proto siguio gruñendo sin voltear a verlos. Una ligera risa, algo nerviosa, inundo el ambiente.  
-Ya casí llegamos, en cualquier momento veremos la fortaleza de Sigma - murmuro Zero - tengan listas las armas.  
Apenas hacía unas horas, todos los Hunters, Sailor Seishi y Sailor Knights, habían desayunado en silencio, apenas sin dirigirse la palabra y solo con gestos se comunicaban lo más básico o importante.  
Sin embargo, ya con la mañana cayendo sobre ellos, y a pocos metros de la base enemiga, todos habían comenzado a hablar, como si ello pudiera quitar o bajar la ansiedad y el nerviosismo previo a una batalla, que podría ser la última.  
-Todo despejado - se escucho de repente. Era Rei, que iba en su traje de batalla, volando frente al convoy - hey, esperen, ya diviso una linea frente a mí y parece ser enorme...  
-Esa es la base, procura regresar - comento Zero por el comunicador.  
-Enterado, solo dejen que...¡NO! CUIDADO!  
-Rei! - grito Proto al escuchar el grito. Sin embargo, vio un resplandor emerger de un lado - TODOS ABAJO!  
El susodicho alcanzo a levantar su escudo, cuando una bola de fuego impacto contra él, haciendo que la barcaza se tambaleara violentamente.  
-¡Maldición! - Zero se levanto - nos descubrieron! Posiciones de combate!  
Otra carga de fuego emergio del lado contrario, pero Pluto ya se había posicionado y de un "bastonazo", la desvio limpiamente.  
-Nos atacan por ambos flancos - exclamo la Seishi - Yaten!  
El susodicho alzo su escudo colocandose en la retaguardia, mientras Uranus hacía lo propio por el frente.  
-¡Hey! - grito esta última - miren!  
Todos se volvieron y vieron dos figuras luchar a gran velocidad por los aires.  
-¡Rei! - Proto se volvio desesperado. Un maverick con aspecto de libelula, giraba evitando los ataques de fuego de Mars - ¡Commander Yammark!  
-Enviaron a las tropas aereas - Zero apreto los dientes. Era tal vez el único defecto de plan: comparados con los Mavericks, los Hunters no contaban con gente que volará, a excepción de Rei o el mismo Rush.  
-Tengo que ir - el susodicho se volvio - tengo mis botas de propulsión  
-Lo sé, pero espera..  
-¡Que! - Proto se volvio mientras esquivaba otra bola de fuego - ¡Tiene que ir a apoyarla!  
-Proto, guarda silencio! Manten la disciplina!  
-Pero...  
-Las botas de Rush tienen un límite de tiempo. No tiene la capacidad de vuelo de estos - un disparo hizo que Zero se hincara un poco. El hermano de X apreto la mandíbula y nego con la cabeza, mientras volvía su vista hacia la batalla aerea.

-¡Maldición! - Mars maniobraba con habilidad, pero su oponente era aun mejor, y siempre se colocaba encima de ella, disparandole con una especie de discos de energía.  
-¡Insecto! - rugio Yammark - ¡Crees poder escapar de mí!  
-Mira quien lo dice - Rei cerro de repente sus piernas y cayo en pícada. Yammark parpadeo sorprendido, pero de repente, la chica las volvio a abrir, y con el impulso, salio disparada hacia arriba, pasandolo rapidamente.  
-Pero que... - mascullo el Maverick, cuando la chica junto las manos como si fuera un arco.  
-¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE! - grito mientras un disparo certero volaba parte de las alas del Commander. Este se retorcio, gritando majaderías en voz alta.

-¡Excelente! - exclamo Uranus - Rei le dio!  
-Vaya, para ser su primera vez, ha aprendido a manejar el traje - sonrio Roll. Proto iba a sonreírle, pero noto como los disparos de su lado ya habían cesado. Escrudiño el horizonte y vio con horror, como otro objeto se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad.  
-¡No! Rei! - grito.

El grito hizo que la Seishi parpadeara y se volviera, pero no con la suficiente rapidez, cuando una figura la golpeo de forma espantosa, haciendo que se revolviera en el aire sin control.  
-Argh! - Mars cayo en picado, mientras la figura que la había golpeado, volvía a tomar impulso para reiniciar el ataque.  
-¡Comandante! - Proto se volvio desesperado, pero Zero nego con la cabeza.  
-No podemos, aun... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando Proto salto al borde la barcaza - ¡Que demonios haces!  
-Mi trabajo - murmuro antes de saltar al vacío, ante la sorpresa de todos.

Rei apreto los dientes. Sintio como el desayuno de toda la mañana quería salir disparado por su boca.  
-Calma, calma - trato de planear, pero el mareo y el dolor por el golpe, la tenían conmocionada - calma!  
De un tirón, logro estabilizarse, pero al levantar la vista, vio como un Maverick, con aspecto de gallo, se dirigía como una tromba contra ella.  
-No voy a poder esquivarlo - penso pasmada. Sin embargo, en el momento que iba a impactar contra ella, se escucho un ruido ensordecedor: Proto había chocado contra el Maverick, usando su escudo por delante.  
-¡Rei! - alcanzo a decir el chico, cuando él y el Maverick, caían al vacío sin control.  
-No, no, no... - Mars grito - ¡BRUCE!  
-¡Alerta, alerta! - Zero miro a Taiki - advierte a Alia de la caída de Bruce, implenten el plan W!  
Todos se volvieron hacia Zero, sorprendidos.  
-¿Plan W?  
-Ya lo verán - Zero se hinco luego de una explosión - no quería usarlo, pero...  
-¡Cuidado! - grito Uranus cuando Yammark se coloco frente a ellos, con las manos en alto.  
-¡Adios imbeciles! - rugio - YAMMAR OPTION!  
Una enorme esfera emergio de sus puños. Sin embargo, Uranus saco rapidamente su espada.  
-¡URANUS! ¡ESPACIAL WAVE!  
Un ataque en forma de cuchilla, partio en dos el ataque de Yammark, y de paso, al mismo Maverick, haciendo que una pierna y brazo, se desprendieran de su cuerpo.  
-¡Argh! - rugio el Maverick, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando una figura salto encima de la espalda de Uranus y junto sus puños en uno solo.  
-¡RUSH BOMBER! - grito el Red Hunter, para caer encima del indefenso Maverick, que solo atino a maldecir, cuando su cuerpo fue despedazado por el ataque.  
-Eso es - sonrio Rush, pero noto como la explosión no le había dado el impulso suficiente para volver a la barcaza. Iba a caer...  
Justo en ese momento, una mano lo sujeto de una pierna, cuando ya se precipitaba al vacío.  
-Te tengo - uranus le sonrio mientras apretaba con firmeza su tobillo. Rush le correspondio el gesto.  
-Buena jugada Chiquita.  
-¿Chiquita? - Uranus lo movio - ¿Quieres que te suelte?  
Rush nego con la cabeza, mientras la Seishi emitía una risita, al igual que los demás. Sin embargo, una sombra volvio a caer: ¿Que había pasado con Proto y con Mars?

-¡Bruce! - Rei trato de lanzarse en picado para auxiliarlo, pero varios hilos emergieron de repente, sujetandola de las muñecas. Levanto la vista y vio con sorpresa la base áerea de Sigma, a escasos metros de ella.  
Un objeto de color gris, se encontraba colgado de un borde, y era donde emergían los hilos.  
-No tengo tiempo para esto - Mars encendio su puño dispuesta a quemar sus ataduras, cuando varios hilos más salieron disparados, sujetando fuertemente su pecho y abdomen, impidiendo que pudiera moverse - ¡Que demonios!  
-Jejeje - una risa emergio del objeto - ahora estas en mi poder  
-Que frase más original...ahora sueltame!  
-Lo dudo. Eres mi suñuelo.  
Antes de que Rei contestara, más hilos salieron disparados, cubriendole la cara y la boca, dejandola sin modo como respirar.  
-No, no - pensaba freneticamente mientras trataba de soltarse. Tenía que ayudar a Bruce, tenía que ayudarlo.  
Pero su cerebro poco a poco fue dandose por vencido, conforme un sopor intranquilo la hacía perder la conciencia lentamente.

Proto giraba a gran velocidad por los aires. Ya hacía unos segundos que caía libremente. El impacto con el mar iba a ser tremendo, hasta inclusive fatal, pero había logrado salvar a Rei y aparte tenía a un Maverick con él.  
-Al menos mi sacrificio valdrá la pena - penso desesperado. Sin embargo, noto como este le sonreía.  
-¿Crees que has ganado Hunter? - Burn Rooster le sonrio enormemente - ¡Error!  
Antes de que Proto reaccionara, el mismo Maverick lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzo a emitir un aura calorígena tremenda.  
-Que haces! - exclamo Proto. Burn amplio más su sonrisa, y al instante, una llamarada emergio por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Proto lo soltara de golpe.  
-¡Idiota! - Booster le propino una patada, antes de que reaccionara y salio disparado hacia arriba - ¡Le dare saludos a esa chica por tí!  
-¡No! - Proto solo alzo la mano, pero el Maverick ya se había perdido en el horizonte. Rapidamente se volvio y comenzo a pensar freneticamente que hacer.  
-Debo volver, no puedo dejar a Rei sola, no puedo!!  
Rapidamente giro y trato de usar su escudo para planear, pero al hacerlo, este comenzo a zigzagear y rapidamente volvio a la misma posición.  
-Malaya! - grito Proto desesperado. Entonces noto como unas lágrimas emergían trás su visor - no puedo dejarla sola, no puedo!!!  
-Proto, proto - se escucho una voz de repente.  
-¡Alia! - exclamo el susodicho - ¡Ayudame! Estoy en caída libre, tengo que volver!  
-Lo sabemos - se escucho por el audiocomunicador - te voy a enviar tus nuevos aditamentos.  
-¿Nuevos aditamentos? ¿De que hablas?  
Pero entonces, un resplandor azulado comenzo a rodearlo, seguido una de brillate explosión...

Año 21XX. Cuartel General de los Mavericks Hunters.  
Iris miro con cierta preocupación como el Dr. Cain, aun en la silla levadiza, se movía con rapidez entre los instrumentos, alrededor de una especie de sala de operaciones.  
-Tenemos potencia al 50%. Gates, ¿Lo tienes?  
-Así es doctor. Podremos reiniciarlo en unas dos horas.  
-¿Y el tiempo para armarlo?  
-Otra y aparte una más para enviarlo.  
-Es demasiado tiempo y ellos necesitan toda la ayuda posible... - Cain se detuvo y comenzo a toser. Iris se acerco rapidamente.  
-Doctor, tiene que descansar, no ha parado en días.  
-Debo continuar. Ellos necesitan toda la ayuda posible.  
-Entiendo eso, pero enviar "eso", podría ser peligroso. Aparte, ya hizo suficiente con enviar las últimas "armors" que diseño el Dr. Light.  
-Precisamente. ¿No entiendes? Light ha seguido apoyando a su "hijo" aun muerto y yo aquí, viejo y enfermo, no puedo hacerlo de la manera debida.  
-Pero...  
-¡Es mi deber! Yo cree los reploids y sin fijarme en las específicaciones - suspiro el anciano.  
-Sí es así, envieme a mí también!  
-Lo haré, no te preocupes, pero no irás sola - Cain se volvio hacia la mesa de operaciones - eso tenlo por seguro.

Fortaleza Marina.  
Los renegados se habían congregado frente al centro de la explosión, donde se exhibía un enorme agujero en el lecho marino, al pie de la delgada estructura.  
-El barreno esta en perfectas condiciones - se escucho entre estos.  
-¿Y la estructura? - Jet Stringay se acerco. Uno de los ingenieros nego con la cabeza.  
-Intacta. La explosión no alcanzo a dañarla.  
-Extraño - Jet parpadeo. Entonces levanto la vista y vio con horror lo que realmente habían planeado.  
-¡Todos imbeciles! ¡Abajo!  
Pero el aviso llego tarde. Al instante, dos cargas de aspecto extraño, estallaron en una tormenta de rayos, que se contagio por toda la zona.  
Renegados estallaron al ser alcanzados por los ataques y otros más cayeron aturdidos.  
-¡Señuelo! - grito el Maverick por su comunicador. Una ráfaga iba a alcanzarlo, pero tomo uno de los renegados que estaba con él y lo uso como escudo, para protegerse.  
-Como siempre - se escucho una voz trás de él - tan cobarde como siempre.  
Stringay alcanzo a volverse, cuando un puñetazo le dio de lleno y lo mando a volar contra la estructura. Trebble, usando unos propulsores de sus piernas, se acerco lentamente - mami, estoy en casa.

-¡Ahora! - grito X. Al instante, la cabina del turbotanque, que se encontraba enterrado en el lecho marino, se abrio y dos figuras emergieron, protegidas por una esfera de energía, mientras dos más salían trás de ellos, sin ninguna protección.  
-Me sorprende la resistencia de Michiru - comento Jupiter dentro de la esfera mientras veía a Neptune nadar sin problemas - estamos a varios metros bajo el mar y ella como si nada.  
-Es parte de su naturaleza. Tiene un talento innato - comento Saturn seria.  
-¿Preocupada por Trebble? - sonrio Jupiter. Saturn nego con la cabeza, pero sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas - estará bien.  
Saturn no volvio a contestar, pero su mirada era bastante seria.  
-No se distraigan - se escucho la voz de Bass - tenemos que llegar a la base...¡CUIDADO!  
Las dos Seishis levantaron la mirada y solo vieron un enorme bloque de hielo.  
-¡Silent Wall! - exclamo Saturn. La esfera se hizo aun más densa y reboto fuertemente el tempano, pero no lo suficiente, ya que las dos chicas salieron varios metros para atrás.  
-¡POR AQUI NO PASARAN! - un rugido se escucho, aun pese al agua que las rodeaba. Un enorme Maverick, con forma de ballena, emergio frente a ellas, mientras formaba otro bloque de hielo.  
-¡Chicas! - Bass aparecio - pasen por el suelo! Yo lo entretengo!  
Sin embargo, en el momento que Bass iba a lanzarse contra McWhalen, una enorme bocaza emergio del lecho marino y sujeto la pierna de Bass de manera salvaje.  
-¡No! - alcanzo a gritar el Hunter, antes de ser sepultado.  
-¡Nicolás! - Jupiter trato de salir de la barrera, pero Saturn la detuvo.  
-No puedes! Si sales, te matará la presión!  
Jupiter apreto los dientes y se volteo. Duff McWhalen había lanzado otro bloque hacia ellas.  
-¡CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER! - rugio la Seishi, que de un certezo disparo, hizo pedazos el bloque y aparte, alcanzo a rozar al sorprendido Maverick.  
-Ya veo - sonrio la ballena con una enorme risotada - se han fortalecido, eso es obvio. Será aun más interesante.  
Jupiter no le respondio, solo volvio a cargar poder. Saturn sonrio al verla. Tal vez su amiga era muy temperamental, pero había entendido que para rescatar a Bass, primero tenían que deshacerse de su oponente.  
-Bien - Saturn giro su Glaive - aquí te esperamos!!

Una serie de explosiones distrajo a los dos oponentes.  
-¿Que sucede? - Trebble miro de reojo los destellos.  
-Parece que tu pequeña trampa no funciono - sonrio Jet - los estabamos esperando.  
-Eso parece. Hay dos Mavericks alla, ¿No?  
-Exacto. Y harán pedazos al resto de tus amigos.  
-Interesante. Si te hago añicos, me dejarás el camino libre.  
-Quizás, quizás - Jet Stingray desaparecio en un instante. Antes de que Trebble parpadeara, un fuerte impacto lo mando a volar varios metros. Alcanzo a girar, con ayuda de sus botas propulsoras, pero otro impacto le dio de lleno en la espalda.  
-Argh - mascullo y vio como la silueta de Jet se lanzaba contra él. Esta vez alcanzo a quitarse por unos centímetros - así que vuelves a tus cobardías eh?  
-Ja - se escucho - no me provocarás con eso. Así es mi estilo y lo preservare...¡Hasta el fin!  
Trebble vio como la silueta aparecio de improviso, listo para golpearlo. Sin embargo, el Hunter lo paro en seco, sujetandolo por las aletas.  
-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo - mascullo. Pero entonces, solo vio como el Maverick levantaba su cañon - oh oh...  
Un enorme remolino lo golpeo salvajamente, haciendo que saliera disparado en todas direcciones.

Saturn abrio los ojos. Un repentino estremecimiento hizo que volviera la vista un momento, hacia donde sabía que combatía Peter.  
-¡Hotaru! - se escucho. La chica levanto la vista y vio como el Maverick embestía literalmente la barrera, haciendo que la chica soltará por un momento su arma, provocando que la esfera desapareciera.  
-No! - Jupiter alcanzo a cerrar la boca y nariz, cuando una tremenda presión la golpeo por todos lados. La "armor" la había protegido del terrible choque, pero esto hizo que se sumergiera de golpe.  
Levanto la vist y vio como Saturn había recuperado su barrera, pero luchaba de frente contra la enorme ballena. Trato de flotar, pero entonces recordo algo con horror.  
El brusco cambio de presión iba a terminar por matarla: las burbujas de nitrógeno llegarían en cualquier momento a su cerebro!  
-Mako-chan! - Neptune aparecio a su lado y sacando su espejo, emitio un fuerte resplandor que cubrio al instante a la Seishi.  
-Michiru! - susurro aliviada la Seishi de Jupiter. Neptune asintio aliviada, pero entonces vio con horror como una enorme garra emergía del mismo sitio donde habían capturado a Bass - ¡NO!  
Jupiter trato de ayudarla, pero Neptune nego vehemente con la cabeza. Trataba de resistirse, nadando con la pierna libre, pero sin el impulso de las manos que sostenían el espejo, no podía hacer mucho.  
-¡Michiru! Dejame!  
-Ni loca! - La seishi le hacía señas - Si lo hago, vas a morir!  
La garra la sujeto con más fuerza y comenzo a jalar fuertemente. Un gruñido de dolor emergio de la boca de Neptune y al instante, una fuente considerable de aire salio de su boca.  
-¡Nos vamos a ahogar! - Jupiter miro horrorizada la escena. Sin embargo, al instante, una ráfaga de energía partio en dos la garra, enmedio de un rugido estremecedor.  
-¡Sí! - Makoto sonrio contenta. Seiya, con el traje de Knight Fighter, hacía su aparición, usando aparte un equipo de respiración bajo el agua.  
-¡Estan locas! - el susodicho se quito la tapa del oxígeno y se la dio a Michiru. Esta tomo una buena bocanada y asintio.  
-Gracias por rescatarnos - le hizo una seña en agradecimiento y luego para sorpresa de Makoto, se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla. El chico se sonrojo intensamente.  
-Hey, hey - susurro Jupiter - que estamos en plena guerra!  
Los dos solo sonrieron enormemente. Sin embargo, al instante, una explosión en el lecho, hizo que los tres retrocedieran rapidamente.  
Un enorme lagarto, con una de sus garras hecha trizas, emergio rugiendo.  
-Oh diablos - musito Makoto. Entonces noto como una figura estaba encima de él, con el cañon en alto.  
-¡Ahora si maldita bestia! - Bass iba a dispararle, pero un coletazo lo mando a volar lejos, mientras disparaba un sinfín de cuchillas de energía.  
-¡Silent Wall!  
Una enorme esfera rodeo al equipo, incluyendo a Bass, protegiendolos del ataque del Maverick. Saturn aparecio frente a ellos, con el Glaive en alto.  
-Disculpen, pero estaba entretenido con esa cosa - señalo a Duff, que yacía a varios metros, estampado contra unos arrecifes.  
-Se supone esto era una trampa y nosotros caímos en ella - sonrio Fighter. Michiru se encogio de hombros mientras guardaba el espejo.  
-¿Lo crees?  
Justo en ese momento, otra explosión, sacudio el lecho marino, justo en el mismo piso de la superestructura.  
-No puede ser - exclamo Duff McWhalen incorporandose. Un boquete enorme se había abierto, por el cual pasaba una especie de tanque - fue una trampa!  
-¡Ahora! - grito Bass. Al instante, este con Knight Fighter, se dirigieron hacia Wheel Gator, mientras las tres chicas se las veían con McWhalen.

Jet Stingray vio horrorizado como el punto que había jurado proteger, se había roto y un enorme torbellino succionaba cantidades importantes de agua hacia el interior.  
-No puede ser - exclamo sorprendido - así que esto... - miro hacia abajo y vio el cuerpo maltrecho de Trebble. Lo levanto en vilo y lo sacudio - ¡Tú lo hiciste a propósito!  
-Bingo - sonrio el susodicho con un ojo cerrado, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las aletas de él - ¡SHADOW CLAW!  
Al instante, las dos aletas del Maverick se partieron en pedazos. Stingray retrocedio aullando de dolor y trato de huir de allí, pero ya sin sus aletas, era imposible.  
-¡CLAW BUSTER! - Trebble pego su cañon enmedio del pecho del Maverick, pero este alcanzo a moverse, no sin antes, ver como perdía el brazo izquierdo en el proceso.  
-¡Maldito! - rapidamente su cola aprisiono al Maverick - ¡GROUND HUNTER!  
Una descarga emergio de esta, haciendo brincar al Hunter...pero solo un momento, que apreto la cola fuertemente.  
-Eres un idiota! - Trebble abrio los ojos - ¡Me estas alimentando!  
Antes de que Jet dijera algo, sintio como la descarga que había lanzado contra su oponente, se volvía en su contra. Sintio como cada parte de su cuerpo estallaba en pedazos, para finalmente ver como desaparecía enmedio de una gran explosión.  
-Idiota - mascullo Trebble, mientras se quitaba el pedazo de cola y se dirigía rapidamente hacia sus camaradas.

-Nos estamos acercando - comento Zero mientras la barcaza se dirigía hacia la superestructura - no, esperen!  
Al instante, varios hilos salieron disparados hacia el comandante, que con un rápido movimiento de su sable de energía, los destruyo.  
-Ya veo porque te dicen el "Comandante". Mis respetos, Zero.  
-Viene de allí - señalo Taiki ajustando el visor. Todos se volvieron hacia una especie un enorme capullo, que colgaba de la estructura, mientras unos ojos rojizos y malignos aparecían en la parte superior del mismo.  
-Morph Moth - mascullo Axl. El capullo solto una risotada amortiguada.  
-Veo que eliminaron a Yammark. Bueno, no importa, era un inútil. Conmigo no será la cosa tan fácil.  
-Ja, eso crees - Axl alzo su pistola - con un disparo, puedo destruír la cuerda que te sostiene y tu serás quien caiga.  
-Intentalo entonces.  
Axl hizo una mueca de molestia y cargo cartucho. Sin embargo, Uranus alzo la mano deteniendolo.  
-¿Que sucede? - iba a replicar, cuando la Seishi señalo algo arriba del capullo. Axl levanto la vista y vio con horror una figura conocida envuelta en el hilo del capullo, colgando delicadamente por unos cuantos extremos.  
-Ah, por cierto - carraspeo el Maverick - capture a una mosca volando cerca de aquí. Creo que es suya.  
-¡Mars! - Venus se acerco al borde de la barcaza - ¡Sueltala!  
-Con placer - al instante, varios hilos se cortaron y la chica solto un mugido, mientras caía estrepitosamente. Sin embargo, los que quedaban alcanzaron a sostenerla, en especial uno que tenía alrededor del cuello.  
-No! - grito Roll - no lo hagas!  
-¿Porque no? Deberían tenerme respeto. Soy muy benevolente. No la matare lentamente. Simplemente cortare todos los hilos, salvo uno y morirá colgada...  
-¡Maldito! - Pluto alzo su bastón, pero otro hilo se corto.  
-Tranquila mujer. Si te mueves, ella...  
-Calma - Zero se acerco - la rescataremos. Rush usará sus propulsores, mientras tu lo atacas y yo corto el hilo de su cuello...  
-¡Morph! - una figura aparecio sorpresivamente frente a ellos - no te quedes con toda la diversión!  
-No, no puede ser - Roll vio con horror como Burn Booster, aparecía frente a ellos, con una sonrisa jactanciosa - eso quiere decir que...  
-Uno menos - la sonrisa de Booster se amplio mientras hacía un sugerente gesto con el dedo sobre su cuello. Roll iba a lanzarse contra él, pero Yaten la paro la detuvo.  
-Dejame! - gritaba - mato a mi hermano!  
-Una baja menos...que importa - rio Morph - ¿Que tal si agregamos otra más?  
-¡Ahora! - grito Zero, que levanto su cañon rapidamente y ejecuto un disparo preciso, que corto el hilo del cuello, tan pronto los demás se soltaban. Rush dio un gran salto y con ayuda de sus propulsores, alcanzo a llegar a la estructura y de paso, atrapar a Rei en el aire.  
-¡Malditos! - Burn se lanzo contra la barcaza y más precisamente sobre el diligible. Sin embargo, momentos antes de que el Maverick hiciera contacto, un disparo de energía lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás.  
-Pero que... - Morph no alcanzo a decir algo más, cuando un disparo corto el hilo que lo sostenía y solo grito horrorizado, mientras caía en picada libre.  
-¡Que diablos! - Booster se enderezo rapidamente - ¡Quien fue!  
Se quedo con la boca abierta, igual que los Hunters y Seishis, al ver al autor: Proto, vestido con una armadura escarlata, que tenía relieves agudos, dandole el aspecto de un dragón chino, mientras se sostenía de pie sobre su escudo, que flotaba sin problemas.  
-Perdonen la tardanza - musito mientras su visor, añadido al casco tipo espartano, se reflejaba - pero tuve ciertos contratiempos.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
El proyecto W. Ya en comentarios anteriores, me habian preguntado justmente, si iba a darle igualmente updates a los Hunters y pues aquí los tienen. La razón por la cual se denominan así, lo veremos en los siguientes episodios.  
Este episodio me entretuvo bastante haciendolo y fue bastante rápido. Aunque me gusta aplicar más el romance, es más tardado de hacer, contrario a la acción.  
Así veremos episodios de este tipo, aunque igual, no dejare de poner algo de romance, para que no sea tan monotonos (aunque tecnicamente, esta historia sería shonen xD).  
Agradecimientos especiales a EdI, Burner y Fox McCloude, por mantenerse fieles a la historia, así también a quienes más leen esta historia.  
Espero el camarada Fox pronto tenga los fanarts y en cuanto a la propuesta de Burner, claro que acepto con gusto el omake, sería una forma interesante de diversificar el fic.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	37. Chapter 37

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 37: Fuego en el agua  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Una veintena de renegados acudieron rapidamente al boquete que se había formado en la superestructura, listos para la reacción.  
Sin embargo, certeros disparos del turbotanque, se encargaron de barrer a las tropas de apoyo, mientras el resto se parapetaba tras los escombros, al tanto el agua comenzaba a llegar al nivel de los tobillos.  
-Tenemos fuerte actividad de renegados en todo el frente - murmuro Layer mientras operaba los mandos de disparo y seguía cargandose a las tropas - Pallete, ¿Ya entraste a los sistemas del enemigo?  
-En eso estoy - la rubia controlada se movía desesperada en el sistema holográfico - Sigma reestructuro su sistema de una manera más fuerte.  
-No podemos seguir esperando - X se levanto - nuestros amigos estan afuera y dependen de que establezcamos la cabeza de puente para que entren!  
-Pero X, es peligroso salir! No son Mavericks, pero sus disparos son letales!  
-Entiendo eso, pero como comandante de esta misión debo hacer que todo se mueva, aunque las circunstancias no esten a mi favor.  
Layer parpadeo horrorizada, y se volvio hacia Mercury esperando algo de apoyo.  
Sin embargo, la Seishi se levanto y se ajusto el visor con cuidado.  
-Te apoyare, creare una cortina de humo para que te lances como flecha por el centro. La señorita Pallete mientras tendrá el tiempo para entrar al sistema.  
-¡Estan locos! Podrían morir ambos!  
-Es el chiste, no morir - sonrio X alzando el puño y chocandolo suavemente contra el de Mercury.  
-Vaya que son el uno para el otro - sonrio Pallete.  
-Ni lo dudo. Igual de locos. Alia no lo habría permitido - Layer suspiro. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la abismal diferencia entre el Hunter y su amiga - hackea el sistema. Nos darán minutos preciosos.  
Pallete asintio. Sin embargo, encontro un archivo que estaba encriptado, pero aislado del resto. Guardo la información para descifrarlo en otra ocasión más propicia.

-¡Imposible! - Burn Booster alzo los puños - ¡Como es que estas volando!  
-¿Tiene importancia eso? - Proto se lanzo sobre su oponente. Booster lo esquivo por muy poco, mientras giraba en el aire.  
-Increíble - parpadeo Axl mientras como su compañero giraba en torno al Maverick - ¿Donde..?  
-Parece que el Dr. Caín activo el proyecto W - hizo una mueca Zero.  
-No estas muy contento, por lo que noto - comento Pluto.  
-Es una larga historia - Zero se volvio hacia Rush - ¿Como esta?  
-Perdio la conciencia - murmuro el Hunter mientras sostenía a Mars - pero parece estar bien.  
Pero antes de que este dijera algo más, un resplandor emergio justo debajo del Hunter, provocando una explosión en la estructura donde estaba posicionado.  
-¡Ulises! - grito Uranus. Al instante, una figura emergio entre la explosión y aterrizo limpiamente dentro de la barcaza.  
-¡Eso estuvo cerca! - exclamo el Hunter de Red Alert depositando el cuerpo de Mars en el suelo - ¡Pense me había desecho de él!  
-¿Deshecho? - una especie de polilla gigante emergio repentinamente frente a ellos - lo único que hiciste, fue acelerar mi crecimiento! ¡SOLAR BEAM!  
El rayo atraveso por la mitad la barcaza, haciendo que se partiera en dos pedazos iguales.  
Sin embargo, algo parecio detener la ruptura, haciendo que todos alcanzaran a aferrarse a los extremos de la estructura.  
-¿Que demonios? - Morph Moth parpadeo sorprendido, al ver como Uranus estaba sujetando los dos pedazos uno contra el otro  
-Rapido - mascullo la Seishi mientras el sudor perlaba su frente - no podré aguantar mucho tiempo!  
-¡Rush! Encargate de Morph! - exclamo Zero - Pluto, ayudame!  
Antes de que el Maverick dijera algo, el Hunter se había lanzado contra él a gran velocidad, haciendo que ambos chocaran en el aire con gran estrepito y cayeran a gran velocidad.  
-¡Morph! - grito Booster, pero que apenas alcanzo a quitarse, cuando un disparo de Proto le rozo uno de los brazos - ¡Maldición!  
-¡Yo soy tu rival! - Proto junto ambos puños - ¡FIRE BUSTER!  
-Idiota, los ataques de fuego no me hacen nada! - Booster giro sobre sí mismo y una corriente de llamas absorbio el ataque - ¡Ahora muere!!  
Pero antes de que el Maverick se lanzara contra su oponente, un resplandor rojizo ilumino sus pies y puños.  
-¿Que demonios...? ¿Que es esto?  
-¿Y tu que crees? - sonrio Proto tronando los dedos - ¡FIRE BUSTER MARK TWO!  
En un instante, se sacudio en miles de flashazos, generando pequeñas explosiones que volando en pedazos un brazo y una pierna del Maverick.  
-Argh! ¡Que fue eso!  
-Sencillo. Mi Fire Buster no es fuego normal, se absorbe y provoca lo que acabas de sentir - Proto apreto el puño - el infierno en la tierra!  
-¡ZERO BUSTER!  
-¡GRITO MORTAL!  
Un resplandor hizo que ambos voltearan hacia arriba. Al instante, una explosión aparecio, provocando un enorme boquete en la superestructura.  
-¡Bien! - Zero alzo el puño - salten hacia el interior!  
-Parece que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano - sonrio Proto viendo como sus camaradas se dirigían al boquete. Sin embargo, noto como el Maverick le correspondía el gesto - ¿Porque son...?  
Un grito fue la respuesta que recibio Proto. Se volvio y vio con horror como un Mav con forma de Mantis, había emergido por el agujero, atacando a Uranus y Roll, haciendoles caer hacia el vacio. Zero y Pluto habían logrado aferrarse a los bordes de la superestructura, mientras Knight Hiller era el único que había logrado agarrarse firmemente al boquete.  
-¡Maldición! - Axl alcanzo a girar en el aire y acrobaticamente, alcanzo a sujetar a Roll y Venus con sus piernas, mientras se sostenía con una mano de un resquisio del boquete.  
-¡Sonya! - grito Hiller, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más, cuando Dark Mantis saltaba desde el boquete hasta la destrozada barcaza.  
-¡Mueran insectos! - rugio alzando su pinza hacia la indefensa Uranus - ¡DEATH SCISSOR!  
Pero antes de que el ataque impactara, un escudo se había interpuesto entre ambos.  
-¡Yaten! - exclamo la Seishi al borde del agotamiento. El susodicho apenas podía sostener el escudo en alto.  
-Corre...Haruka...yo lo detendré...llevate a Rei...  
-Ni loca, si lo hago, morirás!  
-Ja, ¿Algo que no sepa?  
-¡Maldito seas! - Dark Mantis giro y trato de golpear con una de sus pinzas al Knight, pero logro girar y esquivar el primer tijeretazo...  
Más no el segundo, que llego por detrás.  
-¡No! Yaten! - grito Uranus mientras la sangre la salpicaba.

-¡Cuidado!  
Todos alcanzaron a quitarse, cuando Wheel Gator se fue rugiendo sobre Saturn. La defensa de la joven aguanto perfectamente el embate, pero los dos oponentes se alejaron bastante de la zona de batalla.  
-Ire a ayudar a Saturn - exclamo Bass. Sin embargo, apenas se movía, una especie de cola emergio del subsuelo marino, atrapandolo - que demonios!  
-¡Bass! - alcanzo a decir Jupiter ya con un casco de sumersión, cuando nuevamente el Hunter se sumergio dentro del subsuelo. Al instante, Jupiter también se metio dentro del boquete.  
-¡No! - Michiru trato de detenerla - ¡Esta idiota o que! Sin ella, no podremos ganarle a semejante ballena!  
Fighter miro como Duff sonreía enormemente.  
-Pues aprovecharemos eso.  
-¿Como?  
-Tú solo atacalo - Fighter alzo su disparador - ¡LASER ESTELAR EN ACCIÓN!  
Una serie de disparos atacaron directamente al Maverick, que se protegio creando unos enormes cubos de hielo.  
-¡Seiya!  
-Tú solo ataca!  
Michiru parpadeo y suspiro mientras alzaba sus manos...  
-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

Jupiter vio horrorizada como su novio era jalado hacia más profundo del subsuelo, por una especie de caballito de mar enorme.  
-¡Bass! - grito la joven. El maverick se dio cuenta y solto por un momento a su presa, pero solo para alzar su boca.  
-¡SPLASH LASER!  
Un certero disparo impacto a la Seishi de lleno, mandandola a volar muy lejos.  
-¡MAKOTO! - rugio Bass y trato de volverse para atacar a su captor, pero este apreto más el agarre.  
-Calmate idiota - se escucho como crujía - te matare ahora mismo.  
Bass trato de accionar su cañon de plasma, pero estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Alzo la vista y vio como Makoto flotaba lentamente hacia arriba.  
-Tengo que ayudarla...tengo que ayudarla - pensaba freneticamente. Sin embargo, sentía como iba perdiendo la conciencia...  
Eso hasta que vio un ligero parpadeo rojo en el visor de su casco.

-¡GROAAAARR!  
El rugido de Wheel Gator era tan aparatoso que aun con la barrera encima y el agua, Saturn era capaz de escucharlo.  
-Dios mio - mascullo mientras el enorme Maverick aprisionaba la esfera contra su cuerpo. Vio con horror como varias heridas se hacían en el reploid, pero este no parecía hacerles caso.  
-Tengo que hacer algo - penso freneticamente la Seishi. Con la barrera activada, no podía usar sus ataques. Pero si quitaba la esfera, la presión del agua la mataría.  
-Debo aumentar entonces la esfera - alzo el Glaive. Sin embargo, noto como esta no aumentaba. Y la razón era que el mismo Maverick estaba absorbiendo la energía de la misma.  
-No puede ser - Saturn trato de moverse, pero Wheel Gator aprisiono aun más la esfera, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a emitir chispas moradas - ¡No!  
-¡CLAW BUSTER!  
Un ataque en forma de cuchillo se incrusto en una de las guerras del Maverick, haciendola estallar.  
-¡GROAAAR! - rugio la bestia separandose por un momento de la barrera. Saturn aprovecho la oportunidad, apagando su silent Wall.  
-¡DEATH REVOLUTION!  
Un enorme ataque atraveso de cabo a rabo el cuerpo de Wheel Gator, creando un enorme agujero en su torso, haciendo que se contorsionara y cayera de bruces sobre el lecho marino.  
-¡Lo hice! - sonrio la chica mientras volvía a activar la barrera.  
-Creo deberías darme un poco de credito - se escucho atrás de ella. Saturn se volteo y vio a un sonriente, pero cansado Trebble sonreírle - ya son dos menos...  
Sin embargo, Trebble no dijo más, cuando Saturn se fue sobre él, abrazandolo fuertemente.  
-¡Idiota! - exclamo casí al borde de las lágrimas - pense te había pasado algo!  
Trebble se quedo callado, mientras la chica aumentaba el abrazo. Solo atino a pasar una mano por la espalda de la joven.  
-Lo..siento...tuve problemas...  
-Lo sé, tuve un presentimiento...idiota!  
Trebble solo sonrio, pero cuando iba a abrazarla, vio con horror como Wheel Gator volvía a incorporarse, mientras sus hombros comenzaban a brillar.  
-¡HOTARU! - alcanzo a decir. La joven se volvio y vio como miles de cuchillas de energía salían disparados hacia ellos. La Seishi alzo su glaive tratando de aumentar la barrera, pero la explosión consumio todo el sitio, enmedio de los gritos de ambos.

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!  
Un nuevo ataque de la Seishi de Neptuno, volvio a caer sobre el Maverick, que había formado una enorme barrera de hielo frente a él.  
-Eso es - Seiya bajo su arma - ¡Ahora o nunca!  
Seiya salio disparado hacia el mismo centro de la formación.  
-Muere idiota! - exclamo Duff McWhalen alzando los puños - ¡ANIQUILACION HELADA!  
Los bloques salieron disparados para todos lados. Sin embargo, en un movimiento maestro, Seiya alcanzo a subirse a uno y lo utilizo como catapulta para tomar velocidad de ataque.  
-Increíble - Michiru vio como Seiya había pasado sin problemas. Era lógico: el ataque tenía la facultad de ser simetrico en todos sentidos. Si era capaz de pasar un bloque, el resto era pan comido.  
Pero antes de que la joven celebrará, vio con horror como Duff sacaba un nuevo bloque frente a él.  
-¡Seiya! - grito Michiru, pero fue tarde: el bloque le dio de lleno a Seiya, mandandolo a volar lejos, mientras una cantidad importante de un líquido rojizo y viscoso emergía de su cuerpo.  
-No, no...¡NOOOOOOOO!

-¡Yaten! - exclamo Uranus. Sin embargo, la sangre que había brotado, no era de color roja, sino azulada.  
-No puede...ser - Mantis vio con horror como el puño de Knight Hiller se había impactado en su costado unos segundos ataques de la navaja del Maverick llegara a su torso.  
-Insecto... - murmuro Yaten - ¡INFIERNO DE HILLER!  
Una luz rojiza emergio de su puño, extendiendose por todo el costado de Mantis, que literalmente salio disparado hacia atrás, con medio cuerpo hecho pedazos.  
-¡Uranus! - Yaten tomo a Rei y cargo con ella. La seishi asintio y repentinamente solto los dos extremos de la barcaza, haciendo que esta se separara. Hiller se apoyo en el extremo y dio un poderoso brinco que alcanzo a sujetarse de una cornisa de la superestructura.  
Sin embargo, en el momento que Uranus iba a saltar, alguien la sujeto haciendola caer contra uno de los pedazos de la barcaza.  
-¡No vas a ir a ningun lado! - Dark Mantis alzo su pinza "Sana" - Sci... - no termino de decir la frase cuando Uranus lo sujeto de la cara mientras su puño se iluminaba.  
-¡TIERRA TIEMBLA! - un estallido de energía golpeo salvajamente al Maverick, haciendolo volar en mil pedazos...junto con la barcaza, mientras Uranus se precipitaba a tierra.  
-¡Maldita sea! - Proto dejo la batalla contra Booster y se lanzo en picada para salvar a la Seishi. El Maverick suspiro aliviado. Sin embargo, vio con horror como Hunters y Sailors Seishi se dirigían hacia el boquete.  
-¡Comandante Agile! - rugio Booster encendiendo el comunicador - tenemos infiltración en la base aerea, cambio! Envien refuerzos!

Bit caminaba nerviosamente mientras la imagen holografica de Agile confirmaba el ataque a las dos bases.  
-Hicieron un boquete - sentencio riendo secamente - estan entrando...  
-No eres el único - Bit se detuvo y lo miro - detenlos! Ahora!  
Agile asintio y su imagen desaparecio.  
-Veo que tienen problemas para contenerlos, ¿No?  
-¡Tú! - el X-Hunter se volvio hacia el viejo Serge - ¡Tú y tus estupidos planes! Dijiste que no pasaría esto!  
-Cierto, no dije que pasaría esto. Pero estoy bastante satisfecho.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Este plan no es mío.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que...?  
Una sonrisa maligna asomo al rostro de Serges.  
-Envía a Dynamo y Violen.  
-¿Que? Viejo, ¿Acaso...?  
-Son soldados. Y los soldados son sacrificables...siempre...

-¿Donde...estoy? - Rei parpadeo mientras sentía como era depositada en una superficie firme. Levanto la vista y vio a Knight Hiller delante de ella, vigilando un enorme boquete que dominab el paisaje.  
-Yaten...  
-Veo despertaste. Te perdiste de mucho.  
-Eso parece - La Seishi se incorporo. Entonces recordo lo que había pasado - ¡Proto! ¿Donde esta?  
-Esta bien. Regreso con una armadura extraña y flotando sobre su escudo.  
-¿Flotando? ¿Donde?  
-No lo sé. Uranus cayo y fue por ella.  
Entonces Mars afoco y vio la pelea que se desarrollaba: Booster saltaba entre los bordes de la estructura de la fortaleza, seguido muy de cerca de Knight Maker, que parecía furioso con lo sucedido. Zero y Pluto se encontraban abajo de ellos, tratando de ayudar a Venus, Roll y Axl que se encontraban en una posición incomoda.  
-Tenemos que ayudarlos! - grito Mars. Justo en ese momento, un rayo de energía paso cerca de ellos, provocando otra explosión.  
-Eso quiero, pero el tipo de alla no me deja - Yaten señalo como dos figuras estaban luchando en el aire, revolviendose como gusanos - es el tipo que te capturo. Parece que evoluciono.  
-Eso quería escuchar - Mars se lanzo al vacío para sorpresa de Yaten y al instante, plego su capa, haciendo que se elevara de golpe.  
-Mujeres - suspiro el peligris. Sin embargo, un estrecimiento hizo que se volviera - oh no...

-Ya casí... - Pluto asio una mano de Roll - listo, te tengo!  
-Gracias - suspiro Axl soltando su agarre del torso de su compañera - ya me estaba cansando. Ahora vas tú!  
Un grito repentino hizo que todos levantaran la vista. Un resplandor ilumino el boquete y al instante, Knight Hiller salio disparado por el mismo, rumbo al vacío.  
-Con un... - Axl giro sobre su eje y con gran agilidad, alzo su otro brazo para atrapar al peligris  
-Gracias - sonrio Yaten mientras veía el vacío a sus pies. Axl solo suspiro.  
-De nada, pero ya comienzo a cansarme...  
-Parece que hay otro Maverick alla - Zero señalo el boquete. Pluto asintio, mientras se apoyaba en el Hunter y salía disparada rumbo a la apertura. Sin embargo, apenas iba a entrar, un tremendo puñetazo la mando a volar lejos.  
-¡Pluto! - exclamo Zero. La Seishi giro en el aire y luego usando su bastón, disparo un rayo de energía, que la volvio a propulsar contra la estructura - ¿Estas bien?  
La Seishi asintio, mientras sacudía la cabeza. Señalo la apertura, pero al instante, un enorme rugido emergio del lugar.  
-¡Yo, Soldier Stonekong, no dejare que ninguno de ustedes pase!  
-Ah magnífico - Axl nego con la cabeza - A este paso jamás acabaremos.  
-En lugar de quejarte, deberías ayudarme a subir!  
-Oye amigo, te salve la vida, así que calmate o te suelto.  
-Dejen de discutir - Venus los regaño mientras comenzaba a balancearse - ahora ayudenme! Tengo una idea!  
Yaten y Axl solo hicieron una mueca, mientras formaban una especie de escalera, por la cual subía la Seishi.

-¡POLVO SOLAR!  
En un momento, Rush se vio cubierto por una sustancia dorada, que comenzo a reaccionar, provocando un corto circuito en todo su cuerpo.  
-¡Argh! - se separo rapidamente de Morph Moth.  
-¡SOLAR BEAM! - solto su ataque, pero justo cuando iba a hacer impacto sobre Rush, Mars aparecio de improviso, golpeandolo y desviando el ataque.  
-¡Mi turno polilla! - Rei extendio sus brazos - ¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!  
El ataque dio de lleno en una de las alas del Maverick.  
-Maldita insecto! - Morph alzo los puños - SOLAR BEAM!  
El ataque dio de lleno en Mars, pero esta solo se cruzo de brazos y lo recibio de golpe, para la sorpresa del Maverick.  
-Como es posible!  
-Gracias a mi nueva armadura - le sonrio la joven, pero luego su rostro se torno serio - ¡FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE!  
Una corriente de fuego comenzo a rodear a Morph Moth, manteniendose a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.  
-¿Que ¿Porque no me has aniquilado?  
Mars no contesto, mientras se volvía hacia Rush, que apenas podía mantenerse flotando por el polvo solar.  
-Te curare, espera un momento - Rei saco sus pergaminos y comenzo a desperdigarlos sobre el cuerpo de Rush - !rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!  
Al instante, un resplandor blanco ilumino a Rush, deshaciendo todo el polvo de la armadura.  
-Ah, increíble - Rush se miro sorprendido.  
-¡Maldita! - Morph trato de moverse, pero el aro de fuego lo repelio nuevamente al centro. Mars se volvio.  
-Ni lo intentes, sino quieres morir - le miro fríamente - vamos, tenemos que hacer.  
Rush asintio y vio solo como Morph seguía dentro del círculo, maldiciendo en voz alta.

-¿Donde...? - Jupiter abrio los ojos lentamente. Sintio como algo la había sujetado. Se volvio y vio con horror como Splash Warfly la sujetaba con una de sus garras, mientras le sonreía.  
-Tú serás la siguiente - sonrio el Maverick. Jupiter noto como su cola seguía aprisionando a Bass, que no parecía dar señales de vida.  
-No, no puede ser! - Jupiter alzo su puño para golpearlo, pero un calambre repentino la paro en seco.  
-Mi ataque paraliza cada célula de tu cuerpo - mascullo Splash - así que no podrás moverte por un rato...suficiente tiempo para matarte! - al instante, su cola dejo el cuerpo de Bass y se dirigio hacia el cuello de ella - te rompere el cuello!  
Jupiter trato de moverse, pero la cola se enrosco totalmente y solo sintio como su cuello comenzaba a crujir ante la presión. Iban a morir...  
Sin embargo, un segundo antes de que hiciera toda su presión, noto como esta se tornaba flaccida de un momento a otro y luego caía a su lado inerte. Levanto la vista y vio con sorpresa como un puño había atravesado la cola de Splash.  
-Que demonios! - rugio el Maverick, volviendose hacia la figura: Bass, con una especie de alas saliendo de su casco, y con una mirada asesina, había partido en dos al reploid.  
-Idiota - murmuro fríamente, mientras la cruz azulada del casco brillaba intensamente - jamás debíste provocarme.  
Antes de que Splash gritará, una descarga de energía verde emergio del puño del Hunter.  
-¡WAVE BUSTER!  
Ante la sorpresa de Jupiter, solo se vio una explosión que consumía al Maverick en un instante.  
-Nicolás... - murmuro Jupiter. Bass se volvio y su mirada fría, se torno calida nuevamente.  
-Makoto, estas...? - no alcanzo a decir la frase, cuando la chica hacía dado un paso para atrás - ¿Que...?  
-¿Quien eres? ¿Que eres?  
-Mako-chan, soy Nicolás...Bass.  
Pero la joven solo nego con la cabeza y se alejo nadando rapidamente. Bass suspiro y en un instante, se coloco a lado de ella.  
-No te acerques por favor - la joven se dirigio hacia otro lado - no te conozco...y eso me asusta.  
-Pero sigo siendo el mismo...  
-No es cierto! - Jupiter se detuvo. Sus ojos se habían tornado cristalinos - Jamás habrías actuado así! El Bass que yo conozco...yo... - Makoto se hinco sobre el lecho marino y comenzo a sollozar a través del aparato de respiración - lo siento...  
Bass solo suspiro y con cuidado, se acerco para abrazarla.

_Para amar  
a una mujer....  
para entenderla....  
tu debes conocer  
su profundo interior  
oir cada pensamiento  
contemplar cada sueño  
y darle alas  
cuando ella quiera volar...  
luego cuando te encuentrse refugiado  
inevitablemente en sus brazos  
sabras que realmente..  
Amas a una mujer.. _

Makoto levanto la vista sorprendida.  
-¿Estas cantando para mí?  
-Bueno, se suponía deberías hacerlo tú  
-¿Yo? ¿Porque?  
-Porque eres una linda sirena - le guiño el ojo. Makoto bajo la vista apenada - ¿Mejor?  
-Sí. Disculpame. Estamos en plena guerra y me dio una crisis...lo siento.  
-Cualquiera se pondría mal con esto que estamos pasando - Bass bajo la mirada, hacia los restos de Splash Warfly - vamos, nuestros amigos nos estan... - justo en ese momento, una explosión tremenda hizo que los dos se tambalearan - ¡Que rayos!  
-Bass! - grito Jupiter señalando a lo lejos: otro boquete se había formado a varios metros del que había ocasionado el turbotanque.  
-¿Que rayos habrá hecho X? - parpadeo sorprendido el Hunter.

Wheel Gator dejo de rugir cuando la explosión también lo sacudio. Trato de volverse, pero de repente sintio como algo lo estaba reteniendo. Miro con horror como una esfera de energía se había formado alrededor de él.  
-Primero nos atacas y luego quieres huir, que sencillo - Trebble emergio entre la explosión, con Saturn a su lado, que estaba usando el casco del chico sobre ella - Hotaru...  
La susodicha asintio y alzo su Glaive. Al instante, la burbuja de energía comenzo a encogerse lentamente, para horror del enorme Maverick.  
-¡GROAR! - Wheel Gator alzo los hombros y justo cuando iba a disparar sus engranes de energía, Trebble aparecio frente a él, alzando su cañon de plasma.  
-¡CLAW BUSTER!  
En el momento que el ataque del Hunter hacía contacto con él, la burbuja de energía se encogio de golpe, aplastando al reploid en miles de pedazos.  
-Uno menos - suspiro Hotaru al colocar su Silent Wall sobre ella y quitandose el casco de Trebble. Este se volvio y alzo la mano, tomandolo - y no te atrevas a decir nada de mi cabello!  
Trebble asintio tragando saliva. ¿Como sabía lo que iba a decir?  
-¿Que crees que habrá pasado alla dentro?  
-No se - Trebble saco su computadora y la miro - pero la actividad renegada esta yiendo en aumento.  
Saturn asintio y aumento la Silent Wall alrededor de los dos.  
-No te preocupes por mí, la presión del agua no me afecta en absoluto.  
-No lo digo por eso - una energía purpuja rodeo a ambos - estas herido y tengo que curarte.  
Trebble iba a replicar, pero se quedo quieto, sintiendo como la energía de la joven lo llenaba totalmente. Cerro los ojos un momento, disfrutando el momento, sin que se diera cuenta como Saturn lo miraba de una manera muy distinta a otras ocasiones.

-No puede ser - Duff McWhalen se volvio sobre su pesado eje y miro el otro boquete - estan destruyendo la base, tengo que volver...  
El Maverick giro y se dirigio velozmente a la zona, mientras Michiru aprovechaba para ir con Seiya.  
-Que no este herido, por favor, por favor - musitaba la chica. Pero al momento de darle vuelta, vio con horror, como el casco protector se había pulverizado y estaba manchado de sangre.  
-¡Seiya! - Michiru desesperada saco su espejo y lo coloco en el suelo junto a ellos. Al instante, una burbuja de energía aislo el agua, permitiendole a la joven sacarle el casco.  
Un hilo de sangre emergía de la sien de Seiya.  
-No, no, no - Michiru trato de calmarse, pero comenzo a temblar freneticamente. Ya antes había pasado lo mismo, con Haruka. No podía permitirse a pasar lo mismo, no otra vez!  
-Calma - se escucho de repente - solo estoy un tanto mareado.  
-¡Seiya! Como...  
-Te lo dije, estoy bien - sonrio el joven levemente mientras tocaba algo sobre su cabello. Michiru noto que traía una banda color azul.  
-No puede ser, ¿Esto es...?  
-Te dije que la usaría, ¿No?  
Los ojos de Michiru comenzaron a anegarse. Seiya alargo la mano hacia su cara y nego con la cabeza.  
-No llores...jamás lo hacías cuando estabas con Haruka.  
-Tú...¿Sabes que recupere la memoria?  
Seiya asintio. Michiru tomo la mano de Seiya entre las suyas.  
-Lo siento, no quería...hacerte sentir mal.  
-Lo sé, pero si quieres volver con Haruka, yo...  
-No me refiero a eso - Michiru nego con la cabeza - sino, no quería que te pusieras celoso sin justificación.  
-¿Que quieres decir? - Seiya hablo luego de unos segundos. Michiru se acerco y para sorpresa suya, lo beso.  
-¿Tengo algo más que decir?  
Seiya abrio la boca para decir algo más, pero noto dos figuras que se movían a gran velocidad hacia ellos.  
-Son Bass y Jupiter - susurro el chico.  
-Excelente! Así podrán curarte...¡Hey! ¡Aquí estamos!  
Mientras Michiru le hacía señales a los dos, Seiya no pudo dejar de contemplar a la joven, aun desconcertado por su "declaración".

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Este capítulo me costo un tanto hacerlo, ya que debía servir de interludio para lo que se llama "el ataque a la Citadel" que es cuando comienza la segunda parte de la batalla final.  
Se que parece que los Mavericks estan cayendo más fácilmente, pero recordemos los "updates" que los personajes tienen ya. Y como recordaran, los enemigos son más sencillos conforme uno los tenía.  
Otro detalle, es que aunque el plan de Sigma parezca sencillo, tiene su alto nivel, por lo que verán en los siguientes episodios.  
La canción que Bass usa para calmar a Makoto es "Realmente has amado a una mujer", la adaptación en español de Bryan Adams, para la película "Don Juan de Marco".  
Saludos especiales a Fox McCloude (sí, el proyecto W tiene sus "detalles", que se verán más adelante, y ya como vimos, Bass tiene su update del mismo), así a EdI por sus comentarios, como quienes más leen este fanfic.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	38. Chapter 38

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 38: Kamikaze  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

El Dr. Cain tosio fuertemente mientras veía la nube de polvo flotar alrededor del laboratorio. Trato de levantarse, pero el dolor en una de las piernas era insoportable.  
-¡Doctor Cain! - Iris aparecio enmedio del polvo - ¿Como esta?  
-Bien, bien - volvio a toser - pero creo me fracture una pierna con la explosión. ¿Que sucedio..?  
-No se - Iris elevo la vista y vio la sala "quirurgica" partida en dos - cuando accionamos la energía para encender su unidad auxiliar, se produjo un corto y todo estallo.  
-Es mi culpa - Cain se acomodo y miro con desolación el lugar - el reactor que manejan los Mavericks es de alta capacidad. Accionarlo con nuestra energía, debio hacerlo explotar.  
-¿Explotar? - se escucho una voz tenebrosa encima de los dos - ¿Acaso me cree tan débil para explotar por eso...doctor?  
Cain e Iris levantaron la vista lentamente, para ver horrorizados a una figura que les miraba con una sonrisa sádica.  
-Equipeme y abra el portal. Necesito romperle la cara a alguien....

Ride Boarski aparecio a gran velocidad seguido de un peloton de renegados. Sin embargo, debido al agua tuvo que parar.  
-¿Que pasa? Se supone deberían estar bombeando esto!  
-Lo intentamos Señor, pero las comunicaciones en este piso estan interferidas.  
-No te preocupes - una voz seguida de unos pasos que resonaban por todo el piso aparecio trás ellos. Infinity Mijinion se acerco a su compañero - yo me encargare de detenerlos en seco. Rainy Turtloid esta por atacar el tanque.  
-Rainy Turtloid - susurro el Maverick viendo el tamaño de su compañero - veo que estan enviando a la caballeria pesada.  
-Así es. Ahora solo debemos... - se detuvo al ver una espesa neblina que comenzaba a cubrir todo - que rayos!  
-¡BURBUJAS CONGELANTES DE MERCURIO!  
Al instante, el agua que estaba en el piso, se hizo de hielo, provocando que los renegados y Mavericks se quedaran atrapados en ella.  
-¡X-BUSTER!  
Una ráfaga de energía aparecio entre la niebla, barriendo a uno de los dos pelotones que acompañaban a los Mavericks.  
-¡Cuidado! - rugio el maverick rompiendo el hielo a sus pies - ¡Nos atacan!  
Pero los demás renegados no tuvieron tiempo de repelar, cuando otro Buster los volo en pedazos.  
-¡Ahora! - X emergio entre la neblina seguido de Mercury - ¡Avancen!  
-¡Malditos! - rugio Ride cuando trás los dos, aparecio el turbotanque, abriendose paso entre el hielo y el agua.  
-Al suelo! - X tomo a Mercury por la cintura echandose boca abajo.  
-¡Fuego! - exclamo Pallete accionando los cañones de plasma, que barrieron todo el frente hasta el elevador, inclusive hasta con los Mavericks.  
-Excelente - X se incorporo - ahora vamos...  
Sin embargo, una tremenda explosión trás el vehículo, lo hizo pararse en seco.  
-¡Que! - X se paro en seco - ¡Que sucede!  
-¡Nos atacan por detrás! - exclamo Layer por el comunicador - ¡Es un...Argh! - otra explosión sacudio el tanque que comenzo a echar humo de una de las llantas traseras.  
-¡Nos emboscaron! - Mercury saco su escanner - hay presencia Maverick trás el tanque!  
-Esta bien, yo detendré al Maverick, tú ve hacia adelante.  
La joven asintio, pero justo en el momento que X saltaba hacia el turbotanque, una figura aparecio en el aire, chocandolo a gran velocidad.  
-¡X! - grito la Seishi al ver a su compañero atravesar parte de la pared y el techo superiores.  
-Ni te muevas chiquilla - una voz aparecio trás Mercury - fueron muy listos al atravesar nuestras defensas, pero esto se...  
-¡FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO! - Mercury se volteo y disparo su ataque, barriendo con el Maverick en instantes.  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la Seishi, un disparo de energía la golpeo por la espalda, mandandola por tierra.  
-Buenos reflejos - la misma voz aparecio a su espalda - pero aun te falta eliminarme.  
Mercury se levanto lentamente mientras encendía el escanner.  
-Algo no esta bien - musito, pero vio con horror como un Maverick con forma de burbuja aparecia frente a ella. Sin embargo, el escanner marcaba que esa misma firma estaba trás ella.  
-Acaso son...  
-No, no te equivocas - otras voces aparecieron alrededor de ella - somos "hermanos". Tal como las burbujas, nos multiplicamos!  
Al instante, Mercury se vio rodeada por 7 distintos Mavericks identicos.  
-Eres atractiva - resonaron los siete - lastima que tengamos que matarte!  
-¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN! - Mercury azoto su ataque contra sí misma, provocando que la neblina se hiciera más densa. Sin embargo, apenas dio un par de pasos hacia la izquierda, un disparo la volvio a sembrar por tierra y otro la remato en el suelo.  
-¡IMBECIL! - resonaron las siete voces - las burbujas y la neblina son mis elementos! Solamente estas haciendo que pelee en mi mejor entorno!  
-¡Eso esperaba! - sonrio Mercury mientras brillaban sus manos - ¡FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO!  
El ataque fue dirigido justamente hacia se escuchaban las voces. Solo se oyo un grito y al instante, la neblina desaparecio, mostrando a un cristalizado Infinity Mijinion, que luego de unos segundos, se partio en varios pedazos.  
-Bien, lo logre - suspiro Ami mientras apagaba el escanner y luego miraba al techo - ahora tengo que... - se detuvo al ver desconcertada como los fragmentos del Maverick comenzaban a crecer y como una especie de burbujas, volvían a su forma anterior - no puede ser!  
-¡SORPRESA! - gritaron los siete nuevamente, para luego levantar su mano - ¡RAY ARROW!

_Sitting in my throne up in the sky  
You better watch out, guy.  
Anyone who comes this way will die._

No one in this world can understand  
Who I am  
That is why I'm my own biggest fan.

Do you know what it's like to be built this way?  
With only the power to push others away?

Insects crawl below, they do not know  
My anger grows  
I'll return in full everything that they're owed

Lives on this earth I grow tired of  
Death from above  
The annihilation of everyone you know and love

Do you know what it's like to be built this way?  
With only the power to push others away?

Up in the sky  
Ten miles high  
A man stands above the city he will destroy.  
Built from airplane parts, his propeller spins as he thinks to himself...  
I will destroy these people.

(I will fly high above Monsteropolis, and I'll rain terror down on the general populace)

For if I can't walk among them  
Then I will walk the world alone  
There'll be a fire in the sky  
And your doom will rain down!

Built from pieces of SR-71s  
And planes that crashed in World War II.  
There will be a tombstone with The Planet Earth engraved on it!

Do you know what it's like to be built this way?  
With only the power to push others away?  
You've a heavy role to bear  
Do you think you can carry it?  
I'll usher in the end  
Upon my thunder chariot...

-¿No te parece el peor momento para eso? - Saturn miraba como Trebble canturreaba mientras Duff McWhalen no paraba de lanzarles bloques enormes de hielo.  
-Sirve para desestresarme - Trebble apenas esquivo un ataque por un pelo de gato - ¿Ves algo?  
Saturn entorno los ojos, para luego abrirlos enormemente.  
-Algo enorme esta penetrando por el boquete - se escucharon explosiones - y parece que esta iniciando una batalla.  
-Lo que faltaba - Trebble ajusto su cañon de plasma - estan tratando de emboscarnos.  
Justo en ese momento, una carga de electricidad impacto el costado del enorme Maverick. Este rugio de dolor y se lanzo contra una saliente.  
-¡Jupiter! - exclamo Saturn.  
-Excelente, parece llegaron los refuerzos. Vamos por Duff.  
-¡Que!  
-Eres la única que puede rivalizar con su poder. A los demás los haría pedazos.  
-¿Debo sentirme halagada?  
Trebble solo sonrio mientras soltaba un par de disparos hacia el Maverick, que ahora cambio su curso hacia ellos - ¡SATURN!  
-¡SILENT WALL!

Al otro lado de la batalla, Jupiter y Bass vieron como el Maverick chocaba de lleno contra la barrera de Saturn.  
-Nuestro turno - Bass comenzo a nadar hacia la abertura - hay que darnos prisa!  
-¡BASS! - grito Jupiter - ¡CUIDADO!  
El susodicho alcanzo a detenerse en seco, cuando sendos proyectiles iban hacia ellos.  
-¡Maldición! - el Hunter giro rapidamente y abrazo a Jupiter cubriendola del ataque.  
-¡RAYO ESTELAR!  
-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNE!  
Ambos ataques barrieron con la totalidad de los proyectiles antes de que impactaran con la pareja.  
-¡Hey! - Seiya aparecio seguido de Neptune - ¡Tengan cuidado!  
-Gracias por el apoyo - sonrio Jupiter viendo la apertura - ¿Que fue eso?  
-No sé - Bass puso su mano sobre el casco - no recibo comunicación del turbotanque desde hace minutos.  
Al instante, otra refriega de proyectiles salieron disparados del boquete.  
-¡Ah no! - Jupiter se lanzo contra ellos - no otra vez!  
-¡Makoto!  
Pero sorpresivamente, la Seishi comenzo a girar sobre sí misma, creando un remolino haciendo que los proyectiles salieran desviados contra el boquete, provocando otra explosión y aumentando más el tamaño del mismo.  
-¿Que? - parpadeo sorprendido Bass - ¿Cuando aprendio a hacer eso?  
-Parece que tu novia se adapta rapido - sonrio Neptune. Sin embargo, un enorme rugido hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia. Al instante, un reploido con forma de tortuga comenzo a emerger por el agujero.  
-Rainy Turtloid - murmuro Bass, antes de que el Maverick soltara sus proyectiles detrás del caparacho.

Se escuchaban ciertas explosiones fuera del boquete en la fortaleza aerea. Stonekong creía que todo estaba controlado, pero solo vio como una saeta rubia se aparecía frente a él en un instante.  
-¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!  
El impacto del ataque le dio de lleno al Maverick, que salio despedido hacia atrás.

-Pero que... - El Maverick vio con horror como dos figuras salían disparadas a lado de él, atravesando el pasillo que daba al hangar.  
-¡Zero y Pluto ya entraron! - Axl y Knight Maker aparecieron trás la Sailor Seishi.  
-¡Ahora! - Axl saco su revolver - es mi turno!  
Pero justo cuando iba a disparar, Booster aparecio de lado, tackleandolo y de paso llevandose entre las patas a Yaten, haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra un muro de manera estrepitosa.  
-¡Idiotas! - Booster junto sus manos - ¡MUERAN!  
Pero al momento que disparo el ataque, una figura aparecio a gran velocidad frente a él.  
-¡CADENA DE VENUS! - la Seishi con un latigazo, desvio el ataque, hacia su propio dueño, que alcanzo a esquivarlo.  
-Maldita mocosa! Como te moviste tan rápido!!  
-¡Así! - Venus giro rapidamente y le conecto una soberbia patada a su oponente. Booster trato de volar, al caer al suelo, pero una cadena de energía alcanzo a detenerlo.  
-Pero que... - vio horrorizado como una Hunter ya estaba encima de él con el cañon de plasma apuntandole.  
-Muy lento - sonrio Roll y al instante, un disparo atraveso la cabeza del Maverick, que cayo inerte al suelo.  
-¡Booster! - rugio Stonekong tratando de levantarse, pero un disparo certero de un revolver le dio de lleno en la cabeza, derribandolo.  
-Yipi kai-yi, hijo de... - sonrio Axl limpiandose la sangre de la boca

-¡VOY A MATARTE!  
Trebble se encogio por el grito. Jamás había visot a Hotatu tan furiosa.  
Claro, no era agradable tener a un enorme Maverick de casí 10 metros encima de una chica de apenas 1.50.  
-¡Tu aguanta! - exclamo el Hunter mientras estaba a espaldas de la joven, que tenía su Glaive "frenando" el embiste del Duff McWhalen.  
-¿Aguantar? Mi espalda se va a partir en dos! La barrera no va a resistir!  
-Tiene que...  
-¿Tiene que? Ayudame con un demonio!  
-Lo estoy haciendo.  
-¡Solo estas parado trás de mi!  
-Claro que no. Bueno sí. Admiro tu trasero, contenta?  
-Hijo de...! - rugio Saturn, haciendo que la Silent Wall se hiciera más compacta, aun con el embiste de McWhallen.  
-¡Excelente! Funciono!  
-Maldito seas Peter, no soy un conejillo de Indias! Me estoy cansando!  
-¿Sabes que te oyes tan sexy cuando estas enojada?  
-¡PETER!  
-¡Ahora! - Trebble apunto su cañon y disparo al terreno donde estaban, provocando que este se hundiera.  
-¡Que rayos haces! - exclamo Saturn aterrorizada.  
-¡Manten la vertical!  
Saturn por respuesta, se mantuvo firme, aunque se fue de espaldas, literalmente contra el cuerpo del Hunter.  
El Maverick horrorizado, vio como era catapultado como si fuera una especie de llave de lucha libre.  
-¡Hotaru, expande tu barrera ya!  
Saturn obedecio y al instante, una ráfaga hizo que Duff saliera disparado hacia arriba.  
-¡ERES MIO! - Trebble saco su cañon - ¡DARK CLAW!  
El ataque del Hunter dio de lleno en el abdomen del Maverick, atravesandolo de cabo a rabo, haciendolo estallar en pedazos.  
-¡Eso es! - Trebble sonrio contento. Sin embargo, solo sintio un codazo que se incrusto hasta dentro de su abdomen - Que...haces...  
-Matarte - susurro fríamente Saturn al momento que sus ojos resplandecían.

-¡Chicos! - Sailor Mars y Rush aparecieron en el hangar, mientras Roll se encargaba de curar a Axl y Maker, luego de la batalla que habían tenido.  
-¡Rei! - Minako abrazo a su amiga - ¡Estas bien!  
-Claro, me ayudo el sistema de vuelo. ¿Usaste el tuyo?  
-Sí, estas boost boots son excelentes - la rubia señalo sus piernas - soy aun más rápida que un Hunter.  
-Oye, oye, no presumas - Roll le sonrio - solo porque eres más "liviana", por eso tienes mejor desplazamiento.  
Las tres chicas se sonrieron, cuando dos figuras emergieron por el boquete.  
-Veo que ya se hicieron cargo de la situación - Proto deposito a Uranus en el suelo.  
-No creí que pudieras volar - comento Rei.  
-Yo tampoco - Proto bajo y tomo su escudo - solo que cuando caía al suelo, se activo un comando de actualización y aparecio esto. ¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que es?  
-Ni idea - Rush se acerco y miro la nueva Armor - jamás había visto algo así en mi vida.  
-A mi no me veas - Roll termino de curar a Axl y este igual nego con la cabeza - estoy igual de sorprendida.  
-Zero debe saber algo - Proto coloco el escudo en su espalda - ¿Saben su progreso?  
-Segun el último informe estarán llegando ahora al centro de la superestructura, justo a los elevadores centrales - Axl se incorporo - aunque no podemos tener contacto con ellos. Hay interferencia.  
-Cierto - Uranus hizo una mueca - esto esta muy silencioso. Creo que tenemos que irnos, nos pueden emboscar ¿No debería estar lleno de...? - la Seishi no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un panel le paso rozando la cabeza, estrellandose trás ellos.  
-Pero que! - Yaten alcanzo a tirar de Roll hacia el suelo, antes de que otro panel se estrellará contra ella. Entonces señalo algo a lo lejos - no puede ser!  
Una figura se levanto enorme mientras su cabeza mostraba la mitad del rostro hecho pedazos.  
-Stonekong! Pense lo habíamos hecho pedazos! - exclamo Roll sorprendida.  
-Debe tener el núcleo en otro punto - exclamo Axl alzando su revolver, pero Mina le puso la mano en el brazo, deteniendolo.  
-Vayanse. Él es mío.  
-¿Como?  
-¡Vayanse! - exclamo la rubia molesta - yo me encargare de él!  
-Pero Mina... - Rei iba a hablar, cuando Yaten se interpuso.  
-Esta bien. Entonces te veremos en un rato. Tenemos que alcanzar al comandante.  
Venus asintio. Mars iba a comentar algo, pero de repente Proto la tomo de la mano y la arrastro sin darle tiempo a protestar. Hiller y Rush asintieron y salieron disparados trás sus camaradas.  
-Esto te servirá - Roll saco su bazooka de energía y se la dio - te veo más adelante.  
La Hunter tomo del brazo a Yaten e igual se alejaron del lugar. La última en quedarse fue Uranus.  
-No me des ningún sermón - anticipo Venus mientras alzaba la bazooka hacia el enfurecido Maverick.  
-No lo haré. Solo no trates de suicidarte. Las chicas...  
-Uranus..  
-Esta bien. No diré más - la Seishi exterior le palmeo el hombro y dio vuelta. Sin embargo, apenas salía del hangar, algo la hizo detenerse.  
-¡Mina! - alcanzo a gritar, pero fue tarde: una explosión encima de la entrada, hizo que se derrumbara parte de la estructura bloqueando el pasillo en su totalidad.

-¡Mina! - exclamo Uranus al ver los escombros - ¡Ahora te saco!  
-¿Que paso? - Rush aparecio - como tardabas en venir, vine por...  
-¡Ulises! Minako esta dentro! Tenemos que sacarla!  
Rush miro de reojo los escombros y nego con la cabeza.  
-Si es su destino, no tiene...  
-¡Claro que tiene caso! No voy a dejarla allí!  
-Vaya, las chicas me habían contado algo distinto de tí, pero ahora no se si creerlo.  
-¿Quieres dejar las criticas para después?  
-Esta bien, esta bien - Rush se acerco y miro los escombros - tratar de abrirnos paso a la fuerza no resultará. Si volamos la puerta, será distinto - entonces saco un cable de su guante y lo inserto en una terminal que estaba cerca - vere si puedo accionar el dispositivo.  
-¿Funcionara?  
-Ya veremos - Rush comenzo a teclear unos botones en el dispositivo de su guante.  
-Así que no quieren nada parejo - siseo Venus al ver como Morph Moth había aparecio encima de ella. Miro de reojo como los escombros tapaban el único acceso a la fortaleza - veo que el ataque de Rei no funciono.  
-Funciono - mascullo molesto el Maverick mientras señalaba sus brazos que estaban calcinados en algunas partes - matare a tu amiga por eso! Claro, tu irás primero.  
-Eso si me dejo - Venus apunto con la bazooka y disparo. Morph alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero de manera lenta. La seishi apenas se dio cuenta de la embestida de Stonekong, la cual esquivo por un pelo.  
-Rayos, esto no será facil - musito la Seishi con el arma en mano, mientras los dos Mavericks se iban sobre ella.

Un dirigible muy parecido a la barcaza flotante se encontraba a pocos kilometros de la fortaleza aerea.  
-No responden - Cinnamon miro angustiada a Alia. La rubia apreto la mandíbula.  
-¿Intentaste los demás canales?  
-Todos. Hay enlace, pero nadie responde.  
-El plan fallo - Alia dejo el comunicador - voy a entrar, enviame.  
-No puedes hacer eso!  
-¡Claro que puedo! X puede estar en problemas!  
-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero somos la reserva!  
-Precisamente! Si estan en peligro, debemos ir!  
En ese momento, una alarma comenzo a resonar en el panel de control de la barcaza.  
-No puede ser - Alia miro de reojo - estan enviando algo del futuro!  
-¿Que? Pero si el Dr. Caín dijo que no enviaría a nadie, salvo a él.  
Alia no contesto, cuando un resplandor azulado hizo que ambas se pararan de golpe ante el recien llegado.

Zero y Pluto avanzaban a gran velocidad por los pasillos de la fortaleza. Varias tropas de renegados les habían hecho frente, pero siendo destruídos durante el proceso.  
-Esto es extraño - murmuro Pluto mientras giraba su bastón y hacía pedazos a un par de renegados - no hay actividad de los Mavericks.  
Zero no contesto. Solo saco su sable y comenzo a acelerar.  
-Ve hacia los ascensores.  
-¿Que?  
-Hay peligro adelante.  
-¿Y? Si es un Maverick, podremos hacerle frente.  
Justo en ese momento, un disparo de plasma aparecio frente a ellos. Zero alcanzo a desviarlo con su sable, sin embargo, no vio como una mano salía de repente y lo agarra del cuello de manera salvaje.  
-¡Zero! - Pluto trato de girar, pero una patada le conecto justamente en el estomago, mandando a volar a la Seishi varios metros.  
-Tan lentos y tan predecibles - se escucho de la figura que sostenía a Zero como una marioneta - te has vuelto blando comandante. Gracias a estas mujeres.  
-Callate...idiota... - alcanzo a murmurar Zero tratando de zafarse del agarre. El sujeto solo sonrio y luego de girarlo, lo estrello salvajemente contra el suelo.  
-Sí, muy débil - sonrio - ahora muere!  
-¡GRITO...MORTAL!  
La figura se volvio rapidamente y con un giro de su sable, logro desviar el ataque, partiendolo en dos. Sin embargo, apenas iba a decir algo, solo sintio como una patada se estrellaba contra su rostro, mandandolo a volar contra la pared más cercana.  
-Como odio a los misoginos - mascullo Pluto bajando su pierna. Se volvio hacia su compañero que seguía en el suelo - Zero, Zero, ¿Estas bien?  
-Sí - se incorporo lentamente - un poco adolorido nada más.  
-JAJAJAJA - se escucho una risa entre los escombros - que interesante. Jamás alguien me había tocado así. Alguien que no fuera un Hunter  
-¿Quien diablos eres tú?  
-Zero y compañia me conocen de sobra - la figura emergio limpiandose el polvo de los escombros - ¿No es así? ¿Comandante?  
-¿Comandante? - Pluto se volvio - ¿Te conoce?  
-Podría decirse que sí - Zero se hinco y suspiro - él era un antiguo Maverick Hunter. Pero que pertenecía a la sección que trabajaba para el Dr. Gates.  
-Sí. Sin embargo, yo no me regenere como ese tipo - la figura sonrio - porque encontre la verdadera raíz de los problemas: LOS HUMANOS!  
-¿Y crees que matandonos podrás vivir en paz?  
La figura dejo de sonreír y miro a Pluto un momento. Al instante, alzo su sable de energía.  
-Oh sí. Encontrare la respuesta. Yo Dynamo, la encontraré!  
Pluto solo alcanzo a alzar su bastón cuando un resplandor morado iba directo a ella.

-¿Aun no puedes arreglar esto? - Uranus se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Rush tecleaba a gran velocidad.  
-No es fácil. Los códigos son cambiados constantemente. Si me equivoco, me bloquearan el acceso.  
Uranus hizo una mueca. Sin embargo, una explosión y unos gritos hizo que se parara en seco.  
-No... - se tapo la boca. Rush apreto los dientes.  
-Ya casí, ya casí!!

Venus respiraba con dificultad, detrás de unos paneles de contención. Aun con la protección del traje, un hilo de sangre recorría toda su sien derecha.  
-Maldición - miro el indicador de energía de la armor - dos golpes más y adios protección.  
Miro de reojo y vio como Stokekong hacía pedazos la bazooka que había dejado en el suelo.  
-Bueno, de todas formas no tenía ya munición - suspiro la Seishi, tratando de controlar su respiración.  
¿Así que así iba a morir? Mina siempre había tenía el sueño de tener una carrera exitosa, de ser una gran cantante o al menos una profesion. Y claro, un novio o un esposo atractivo y bueno. Y morir de anciana, con sus amigas de toda la vida.  
-Parece que eso solo serán sueños - apreto los dientes. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que parte de su vida se había ido con la muerte de Tom.  
-Uranus tenía razón - apreto los puños - esto era un suicidio y lo acepté. ¡Entonces que así sea!  
Venus se levanto de un salto y al instante, un impacto de energía la mando salvajemente contra el suelo.  
-¡Idiota! - Morph se acerco a gran velocidad - te descuidaste al fin!  
Pero para sorpresa del Maverick, al momento de caer, Venus rodo sobre sí misma.  
-Adios - murmuro - ¡RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS!  
Morph solo vio como la descarga de energía atravesaba su cuerpo de cabo a rabo, haciendo que estallara en miles de pedazos.  
-¡Eso! - la Seishi se levanto - ahora solo tengo que... - sin embargo, al momento que iba a accionar el dispositivo de velocidad, un tremendo puñetazo le dio de lleno en el torso, mandandola a volar contra una pared.  
Al instante, la Armor se deshizo en miles de particulas, dejando a la Seishi con su uniforme de batalla normal.  
-Muy lista pequeña rata - Stonekong se acercaba tronandose los nudillos mientras emitía una leve carcajada - fingiste todo eso para que Morph se descuidará. Sin embargo, conmigo eso no funciono!  
Minako sentía el cuerpo muy adolorido. Trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondían. Tampoco las manos.  
-Me va a matar - penso la joven mientras el Maverick se acercaba. Varios hilos de sangre perlaban su cara - lo siento chicas. Yo...Tom...lo siento...  
-¡MUERE!  
Al momento que Stonekong se lanzo en carga sobre la indefensa seishi, un tremendo impacto de cañon le dio de lleno, mandandolo a volar al lado contralateral del hangar.  
-¿Que? - Mina vio sorprendida la acción - ¿Que paso?  
-¡Argh! - Stonekong se levanto rapidamente. Pero vio con horror como parte de tu torso derecho había volado en pedazos - ¡Quien fue!  
-Tan patético y débil como siempre - se escucho una voz siseante que provenía del boquete. Una figura armada con un cañon de energía en su hombro se removío entre la luz - aunque fallé debo decirte. Volver a la vida te hace estar un tanto....desorientado.  
-No puede ser... - Mina abrio los ojos desmesuradamente hacia la figura - no puede...ser...  
-¡VILE! - rugio Cold Stonekong - ¡TU!  
-Nomás Vile - murmuro el susodicho mientras se acercaba y se veía un reflejo azulado en el casco tipo mandaloriano - ¡Soy Vava, un Maverick encargado de la protección de Sailor Venus!

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Al fin, luego de un mes sin inspiración, ya pude terminar este episodio y centrarme en la aparición del Caballo Negro de la serie: Vile.  
Sí, efectivamente no murio y vamos a ver el motivo de tal suceso, que ya venía planeando desde 15 capítulos atrás. Quise retrasarlo un tanto más, pero me parecio un momento más que justo. Aunque no lo parezca, la batalla final se aproxima.  
En los siguientes capítulos dejare un tanto la acción y me volveré a centrar en el romance, pero intercalandolo con un poco de batallas.  
La canción usada en este episodio, es justamente un remix de Ocremix, una autentica joya: .The Annihilation of Monsteropolis.  
Saludos a EdI, que se ha mantenido fiel a los comentarios con respecto al fic, así quienes más leen este capítulo.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!


	39. Chapter 39

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 39: Un protector  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

-¿Vava? - Stonekong retrocedio, sujetandose el costado que ahora solo era un cascajo chamuscado. El antiguo Maverick inclino la cabeza graciosamente, aunque su respiración pesada resonaba por toda la habitación. Minako miraba en shock la escena, con la boca abierta.  
-Así es - mascullo - Mi antiguo nombre, cuando fui construido por el Dr. Cain - Vava levanto el puño - Vile lo use cuando me uní a los Mavericks. Sin embargo, ahora ya no soy uno más de ustedes, así que no tiene caso emplearlo más.  
-Tú... - Stonekong apreto sus puños - eres un maldito traidor!!  
Vava no respondio. Solo desaparecio y antes de que Stonekong dijera algo más, recibio una tremenda patada que lo mando a volar contra la pared contralateral.  
-Es mi primera y última advertencia Stone - mascullo Vava - vete y salvarás la vida.  
-¿Salvar la vida? - se levanto el Maverick con dificultad - ¡Absurdo! El que va a morir vas a ser tú!! - rugio al momento de lanzarse - ¡CARGA INFERNAL!  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa del Maverick, Vava solo alzo su puño derecho y sin inmutarse, detuvo el puñetazo.  
-¡No puede ser!  
-¿Esto le llamas carga infernal? Creo que deberías cambiarle el nombre. ¡Porque esto es una verdadera carga infernal! - rugio Vava, mientras su mano se cerraba sobre el puño del Maverick, haciendolo trizas literalmente.  
Stonekong quiso gritar, pero su boca solo se abrio, cuando Vava salto y de un golpe de karate, rebano el cuello del Maverick sin dificultad alguna.  
-Idiota - mascullo cuando atrapo su cabeza en el aire, mientras el cuerpo de Stonekong caía al suelo, inerte y sin vida.

Serges y Double vieron horrorizados lo que había pasado por los monitores del cuartel general. Pero lo peor fue cuando una figura conocida se acerco atrás de ellos.  
-Es lo que creo que es?  
-S-Señor... - tartamudeo Serges - él...aparecio de repente y...  
-¿Es él? - pregunto Sigma aun con acento más frío. Serges termino por asentir lentamente - ya veo.  
Se hicieron unos minutos de silencio, mientras el supremo líder de los Mavericks no paraba de ver las pantallas, mostrando a su viejo aliado, con la cabeza de un subordinado entre las manos.  
-Matenlo.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Acaba de hacer su propia tumba. Destruyanlo y haganlo polvo, que esta vez no quedé nada de él, para que no pueda volver a revivir, ¿Entendido?  
-S-Sí - sudo Serges y miro a Double - envía a Agile. Él tiene una cuenta pendiente con él!

-No puede ser - Rush se paro de golpe. Uranus, con una piedra en las manos lo miro.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-La presencia de Stonekong...se fue. Esta muerto.  
-¿En serio? - sonrio la Sailor. Sin embargo, el gesto de Rush seguía serio - ¿Eso no es bueno?  
-En teoría. Pero surgio otra presencia que opaco no solo la de Stonekong, sino de la propia Venus.  
-¿Otra presencia? - parpadeo Uranus. Sin embargo, la mueca de Rush lo decía todo - ¡No! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Pluto cerro los ojos inconcientemente, al momento de ver el resplandor. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, no paso nada. Entonces, vio como Dynamo se había detenido a media carga, aun con el sable entre las manos.  
-¿Que sucede? - la Seishi parpadeo. Se volvio hacia Zero, pero este igual parecía absorto en sus pensamientos - ¡Zero!  
-No puede ser - entonces Pluto noto como su compañero tenía encendido el escaner - es él.  
-¿Él? ¿Quien?  
La risa de Dynamo resono por todo el cuarto, asustando a Pluto y Zero.  
-Jajajaja, perfecto! ¡Lo sabía! Él no podía morir así!  
-Vile - mascullo Zero antes de que Pluto preguntará - esta en la entrada.  
-No puede ser! Ha venido a..  
-¡Sí! - Dynamo alzo el sable con actitud retadora - seguro mi compañero ahora esta haciendo pedazos a sus compañeros desde la espalda!  
-¡Que! No puede ser!  
-Como dije. La solución es eliminar a los humanos y esta se ha cumplido! - Dynamo volvio a cargar contra Zero y Pluto. Sin embargo, desaparecio en un instante. Zero vio con horror, como su compañera, salía despedida para atrás, y se estrellaba salvajemente contra los muros. Trato de reaccionar, pero la cuchilla laser se encajo salvajemente sobre su hombro izquierdo, perforandolo todo.  
-¡ESTAN ACABADOS! - grito salvajemente Dynamo apareciendo - ¡Los Mavericks ganaran!  
-¿Crees? - se escucho una leve risita de Zero, que había agachado la cabeza. Dynamo iba a replicar, cuando se paro en seco.  
-No, no puede ser...  
Zero solo siguio sonriendo, aun ante el chisporreo que desprendía su hombro herido.

Mercury solo sintio como un disparo de energía la atravesaba de cabo a rabo. Cayo al suelo, con el cuerpo totalmente entumido por el dolor.  
Alzo la cabeza viendo hacia el abdomen, donde había recibido el ataque, pero solo vio una ligera quemadura entre la armor. La Ray Arrow no era un arma penetrante, sino implosiva.  
-Y ahora Mercury - se escucho la risa de Mijinion - tu fin!  
X veía con horror como las burbujas de Infinity estaban rodeando a Mercury, en un intento de ahogarla. La chica trato de resistirse, pero el ataque anterior, lo había paralizado de pies a cabeza  
-¡Mercury! - X quiso moverse. Sin embargo, Ride Boarski lo tenía sujeto contra la pared, mientras seguía moviendose.  
-¿Que haces? - grito Rock, al tanto la pared comenzaba a agrietarse - vas a crear otro muro!  
-No importa - Ride alzo los ojos maliciosamente - al momento que salgas disparado por la pared, te estrellare contra el lecho marino, a tal velocidad que quedarás partido en dos!  
X trato de alzar su cañon de plasma, pero una de las manos de Ride se estrello contra su brazo.  
-MOVING WHEL  
Al instante, una especie de rueda de energía golpeo salvajemente el brazo de X, haciendo que este gritara de dolor.  
-Ahora que rompí tu brazo, no podrás hacer nada! - Ride aumento más la velocidad, haciendo que las grietas se multiplicasen - ¡vas a morir X!  
Rock apreto los dientes, tratando de aguantar el dolor y alzar nuevamente el brazo, pero lo peor es que ya no lo sentía.  
-¡Protones! - penso desesperado - realmente lo hizo puré! ¡Que voy a hacer!  
Alzo la vista y vio con horror como el cuerpo de Mijinion ya cubría totalmente a Mercury. Solo una bota y una mano sobresalía entre tanta burbuja, pero ya no se movían con el mismo impetú de antes.  
-¡AMI! - grito X - ¡NO!  
-Despídete de la chica y luego de tú... - Ride se quedo con la boca abierta, cuando un crujido comenzo a recorrerle toda la espalda - ¡Que es esto!  
X vio como una capa de hielo se formaba alrededor del cuerpo de Ride, en especial hacia sus piernas, que comenzaron a detenerse.  
-No puede ser - volteo la vista hacia Mercury, que seguía luchando contra el ataque de Mijinion - ¿Cuando fue que ella...?  
-¡Imposible! - Ride se detuvo en seco. X le propino un tremendo cabezazo, que lo hizo retroceder. El Hunter aprovecho para imprimir un Dash Speed para ir en ayuda de Mercury.  
Sin embargo, al momento que iba a patear a Mijinion, una mano alcanzo a sujetarlo de una bota, haciendolo trastabillar y azotar fuertemente contra el suelo, lleno de agua.  
-Idiota - Ride se había lanzado hacia sus pies - ¡Aun estas peleando contra mí!  
X hizo una mueca, pero al momento, sintio algo apretando su mano. Levanto la vista, donde la mano de Mercury, que sobresalía del cuerpo de Mijinion, le sostenía la propia con fuerza.  
-¡Ami! ¡Ami!  
Sin embargo, un resplandor ilumino el cuerpo de X en su totalidad, parando en seco a Ride y el propio Mijinion que dejo de presionar a su presa.  
-Weapon Copy System - mascullo X levantandose, mientras un color azul claro recorría su cuerpo - Ami, tú...  
-¡Muere! - Ride ya estaba encima de X, pero al instante, una corriente helada lo paro en seco, haciendo que sus piernas se pararan en seco - ¡Que es esto!  
-Tu tumba - X alzo su cañon de plasma.  
-¡Que! Rompí tu brazo!  
-Exacto. Sin embargo, mi brazo se regenera cuando mi WCS entra en acción  
-¡Espera! - la voz de Mijinion resono - ¡Si le disparas, matare a tu amiga!  
Pero justo en ese momento, un rayo de energía le dio de lleno al cuerpo de Mijinion, haciendo que este saliera despedido como si fuera una bola de canicas.  
-¡Que rayos! - Ride miro horrorizado - ese disparo vino del tanque! ¡¿Como pudieron atacarlo entre la neblina?!  
Una figura emergío entre el humo de la explosión, sosteniendo un aparato con las manos.  
-Creo que yo fui la reponsable - Mercury emergio entre la neblina, sonriendole a X. Este le correspondio el gesto suavemente.  
-¿Como...como es posible?! - rugio Mijinion, que se levanto con pesadez del suelo, mientras las burbujas de su cuerpo se unían a él.  
-Por eso - Mercury señalo el lugar donde estaba atrapada. Los dos Mavericks vieron sorprendidos que había un pequeño hueco.  
-El suelo por el agua y las explosiones se ha vuelto frágil - explico Mercury - solamente use mi fuerza para romper parte de él y así hundirme. Ví que tu cuerpo pierde sensibilidad, solo podía notarme en parte, sino, habrías acelerado el proceso. Aproveche el momento para usar mi computadora y calcular mi posición para que disparara el turbotanque.  
-Wow - X se acerco a la joven - tan lista como siempre.  
Mercury se sonrojo levemente, pero luego miro seriamente a su novio.  
-Aun tienes roto el brazo, ¿Verdad? - musito en voz baja, mientras los Mavericks se colocaban en posición.  
-Veo que no caíste en la trampa del Weapon Copy System - X apreto la mandíbula - el dolor es insoportable. Si hubiera disparado hace unos momentos, mi brazo entero habría estallado en pedazos.  
Al escuchar esto, Ami acerco su mano a la de X y la apreto con fuerza.  
-Tenemos que llevarte a curar.  
-El turbotanque tiene problemas. Si retrocedemos, nos harán pedazos.  
-En ese caso, se me esta ocurriendo algo - Mercury comenzo a teclear en la computadora - pero necesito me des algo de tiempo.  
-Con placer - sonrio X antes, de lanzarse a la carga contra los Mavericks.

-¿Crees que habrá funcionado el disparo? - Layer miro preocupada a Pallete. Una serie de explosiones sacudieron a todo el turbotanque.  
-Quizás. Aun registramos su firmas de energía. Sin embargo, también la de los dos Mavericks...hey! Me estan llegando instrucciones.  
Layer miro de reojo el monitor.  
-Vaya. Esa chica Ami sabe hacer las cosas. Preparate para usar los cañones delanteros.  
-Pero...  
-¡Vamos! Sino, nos aniquilarán! - Layer se movio en el asiento, pero una sacudida hizo que se golpeara contra los monitores.  
-¡Layer!  
-Estoy bien, estoy bien - la coordinadora, con un hilo de sangre por la frente sonrio levemente - tenemos movernos!

-¿Esta bien dejar solos a Seiya y Michiru con esa cosa? - Jupiter se alejaba nadando de la zona de batalla.  
-No te preocupes. Aparte no podemos hacer nada nosotros cuatro. Y si Seiya así Neptune son capaces de destruír alguno de los cañones de Turtle, serán de gran ayuda al turbotanque - comento Trebble. Entonces dislumbro el resto de la estructura - como suponía, no hay nadie.  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Esta parte de la estructura es el pilote principal. Esta altamente reforzado. Por eso no hay renegados ni Mavericks vigilando.  
-Eso tiene sentido - Jupiter descendio y se acerco a tocar la pared - cierto, no hay cámaras ni nada.  
-Sin embargo, debe haber alguna forma de penetrar esto - Bass se detuvo al ver como Jupiter golpeaba con fuerza la pared - es inútil. Aun con tus guantes de poder, no podrás romperla. Se necesita combinarla con algo de energía.  
-Eso estaría bien. ¿Porque mis guantes no tienen algo así?  
-Pensamos hacerlo, pero como te comenté, no pudimos reproducir su energía. Así que solo pudimos aumentar tu fuerza física.  
-Entiendo. ¿Y si disparo una descarga?  
-Ni lo intentes. Si usas tus poderes bajo el agua, te atacaran a tí mismo. Todo esto es agua - Bass solto una burbuja de aire que se elevo - tiene que haber otra manera.  
Sin embargo, Jupiter no respondio. Solo daba ligeros golpes a la estructura.  
-Lo siento Nicolás - musito de repente.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
Pero antes de que Bass dijera algo más, una energía luminosa comenzo a surgir del puño de Jupiter.

Un jadeo hizo que Vava se volviera, dejando caer la cabeza de Stonekong al suelo. Sin embargo, la cara que tenía Minako, lo paro en seco.  
-No..no puede ser... - la rubia nego con los dientes apretados  
-Mina - musito - yo...  
-¡NO PUEDES SER ÉL! - la rubia se levanto de golpe señalandolo - ¡YO TE VI MORIR!  
-Morí, sí, pero...  
-No te acerques - Venus se puso en posición, pero sus ojos se nublaron un momento. Vava trato de ir hacia ella, pero un rayo de energía cruzo a lado de su cabeza.  
-Eres una ilusión - Mina tenía en alto su dedo - si te acercas más, te vuelo la cabeza!  
El Maverick no dijo nada. Su ojo azul comenzo a brillar y escanear a la joven.  
-Acabas de gastar lo último que tenías de energía - murmuro - dejame...  
-¡ERES UNA ILUSIÓN! - rugio Venus - ¡TOM ESTA MUERTO! Es una broma cruel de Sigma! No me dejare... - se detuvo al ver como el cañon del hombro del androide se desmontaba y caía al suelo. Luego llevo sus manos hacia el casco.  
-Creo esto te hará cambiar de parecer.  
-Que..demonios... - Mina se llevo las manos a la boca, al ver como el rostro de Tom se hacía presente debajo del casco. Una cicatriz surcaba parte de su mejilla, pero fuera de eso.  
-Tom... - susurro - eres tú...  
-Sí - sonrio el susodicho despúes de un momento - soy yo.  
Los ojos de Minako se cristalizaron con lágrimas y sin más, se lanzo encima de él, rompiendo a llorar a lágrima viva.  
-¿Roll? - Yaten vio como su amiga se había parado de repente - ¿Estas bien?  
-No lo sé... - miro de reojo el pasillo que habían abandonado - Uranus y Rush ya tardaron.  
-Debieron encontrarse algo de resistencia - Proto se acerco - pero si quieres, busco sus firmas.  
-¿No deberíamos movernos? - pregunto Taiki - Mina se molestaría mucho...  
-No puede ser... - Proto la interrumpio.  
-¡No! - Mars se llevo las manos a la boca - ¿Minako esta...?  
-No, no, no. Ella esta bien, inclusive parece derroto a los dos Mavericks, pero..  
-¿Pero?  
-Hay una firma desconocida a lado de ella.  
-Dejame ver - Axl encendio su escaner. Al momento, su boca casí cayo al suelo.  
-Es imposible. Es él!  
-¿Él? - Mars miro angustiada a lo dos - ¡Quien!  
-Un maldito traidor - se escucho una voz arriba de ellos  
-Sí. Alguien que no merece piedad - otra voz resono atrás del grupo.  
-Así que tan pronto los matemos a ustedes, iremos por su cadaver - una tercera rugio. Al instante, 3 Mavericks aparecieron entre las sombras.  
-Tornado Tonion - mascullo Roll.  
-Optic Sunflower - musito Proto.  
-Magma Dragoon - sonrio Axl. Los Hunters al instante, se colocaron en una formación de círculo defensiva, protegiendo a las Seishi y sus aliados.  
Sin embargo, Mars hizo a un lado a Proto, como Yaten y Taiki hicieron lo propio.  
-Por algo nos dieron estas Armor - sonrio Rei - vamos a ayudar a derrotarlos con ustedes.  
-Más que ayudar, a vencerlos nosotros! - Yaten sacudio su escudo. Una risotada proveniente de los Mavericks le siguio a este comentario.  
-Insecto - Tonion dio un paso al frente - te destrozare en dos!  
-Ya lo veremos! - Knight Maker emergio a espaldas de Yaten alzando su brazo - LASER INFERNAR DE MAKER!  
Para sorpresa de todos, el ataque le dio de lleno al desprevenido Maverick, que se estrello contra la pared más cercana.  
-¡Maldito! - Optical alzo la cabeza - ¡LIGHT THUNDER!  
Sin embargo, el ataque de energía dio de lleno en el escudo de Knight Healer, que luego de unos momentos, lo giro de tal manera, que el ataque salio despedido hacia el techo del salón, provocando una gran explosión.  
-¡Ahora! - Mars comenzo a disparar flechas de fuego hacia Magma Dragoon, mientras Yaten iba trás Sunflower y Taiki iba hacia el maltrecho Tonion.  
-Nos perdimos de algo? - parpadeo sorprendido Axl - nos ganaron la iniciativa  
Proto solo se encogio de hombros, mientras iba en pos de Rei, mientras Roll hacía lo propio con Yaten.  
-Bueno, ya que - Axl saco su revolver y comenzo a disparar - dejenme algo!  
Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba a apoyar a Knight Maker, no pudo evitar sentirse exhaltado.  
-Él volvio - penso freneticamente - ¿Como pudo hacerlo? ¿Y fue solamente por esa chica rubia?

-¡MINAKO!  
Una tremenda explosión antecedio a este grito, al tanto Sailor Uranus y Rush emergían por la compuerta.  
-Idiota - exclamo Rush - pudiste haber empeorado las cosas.  
-Deja eso, se abrió y no paso... - Uranus se detuvo. Rush parpadeo y miro de reojo sobre el hombro de la Seishi.  
Dos figuras se abrazaban en silencio, al tanto una sollozaba en voz baja.  
-No puede ser, es lo que creo que es?  
-Ni lugar a dudas - sonrio Rush - creo tenemos un nuevo aliado.

**_I got my head checked  
By a jumbo jet  
It wasn't easy  
But nothing is,  
No - _**

**_WOOHOO!_**

**_When I feel heavy metal WOOHOO!  
And I'm pins and I'm needles WOOHOO!  
Well I lie and I'm easy  
All of the time but I'm never sure why I need you  
Pleased to meet you!_**

-¿Quieres dejar de taradear esa canción? - mascullo Neptune mientras Rainy Turtle no dejaba de bombardearlos con sus cañones de poder.  
-Vamos, canturrear un poco, ayuda a relajarse los nervios.  
-¡Seiya! ¡Por favor!  
-Ya, ya, que amargada - Seiya se agacho - cubreme!  
Neptune asintio, mientras sus manos se iluminaban.  
-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNE!  
Una gran bola de energía fue directo al Maverick, pero este con sus cañones, pulverizo el ataque. Sin embargo, Seiya emergio por un lado, con su disparador en mano.  
-¡LASER DE...! - no alcando a terminar la frase, cuando una ráfaga de agua y aire lo golpeo de tal manera que lo mando a volar lejos.  
-¡Seiya! - Neptune trato de apoyarlo, pero una nueva ráfaga de los cañones la detuvo en seco - ¡No!  
-¡SILENT WALL!  
Una cubierta de energía aparecio de repente, frenando el impacto de Star Fighter.  
-¡Saturn! - Neptune vio como su compañera y un vapuleado Trebble aparecian en escena. Este último noto la mirada de la joven aqua, pero solo nego con la cabeza, como no haciendo caso.  
-¿Como esta la situación?  
-Como ven, tratamos de penetrar - Seiya se froto el hombro adolorido - pero esa cosa esta justo frente al boquete - una explosión detuvo su platica - y parece esta disparando hacia adentro.  
-Justo al Turbotanque - Trebble apreto los labios - a este paso, lo hará pedazos.  
-¿No sería mejor que el turbotanque arremetiera contra él?  
-Eso pensé también, pero la posibilidad de que le gane a primeras, es baja. Se enfrascaría en una batalla que nos bloquearía el paso.  
-Aja, ¿Y nosotros como vamos a penetrar esa cosa si el tanque no puede? - cuestiono Neptune.  
-Eso estoy tratando de pensar - Trebble se asomo por un momento - ¿Y donden estan Jupiter y Bass?  
-Se separaron de nosotros cuando llegamos aquí. Estan buscando una entrada.  
-¿Entrada? ¡Como! Nos costo mucho hacer eso y... - Trebble no alcanzo a terminar, cuando una tremenda descarga eléctrica inundo todo el sitio, haciendo que inclusive ello salieran hacia atrás.  
-¡No puede ser! - Neptune se revolvio, sabiendo lo que había pasado - ¡MAKOTO!

Bass vio horrorizado como Sailor Jupiter habia golpeado con su puño lleno de electricidad una de las paredes del enorme pilar.  
-Makoto! ¡Que haces!  
Pero la chica no respondio. Sus ojos se habían tornado opacos, mientras el puño se había incrustado contra el muro, aun desplegando una brutal carga de electricidad.  
-¡No! Perdio el conocimiento! Tego que sacarla de aquí! - Bass trato de acercarse, pero la descarga lo mando a volar varios metros, contra el lecho marino.  
-Maldición! - Bass se incorporo - no puedo acercarme! No tengo otra opción! ¡DARK FLASH!  
Al instante, su cuerpo se cubrio de una energía verde y salio disparado hacia Jupiter. El choque fue tan tremendo, que ambos salieron despedidos como si se hubieran estrellado contra el mismo muro.  
Bass alcanzo a sujetar a Jupiter y amortiguar su caída. Sin embargo, el impacto, le hizo perder el conocimiento...no sin antes ver con cierta alegría como una fractura se había hecho en el impenetrable muro.

Layer y Pallete respiraban con dificultad. No habían parado de moverse, esquivando con disparos de energía, los propios cañonazos de Turtle. Sin embargo, el cansancio comenzaba a cundir en ellas lentamente.  
-Estamos al límite - Layer aun tenía el hilillo de sangre recorriendole la sien, mientras movía los mandos de los cañones del tanque.  
-Tenemos que resistir. Vendrán a ayudarnos.  
-¿Como? Mercury y X estan enfrente tratando de abrirnos paso y los demás estan atrás, pero Turtle no los deja entrar! Nosotros estamos justo enmedio.  
-Confía en ellos, por favor.  
Justo en ese momento, se escucho un estruendo, pero muy distinto de los disparos de energía.  
-No puede ser - Layer dejo los mandos de ataque y se volvio a la computadora - no puede ser!  
-¿Que sucede?  
-La presión en la zona, esta aumentando! Eso indica que... - Layer alzo la vista y solo vio como el agua comenzaba a aumentar de nivel lentamente - hicieron otro agujero...  
-¡Eso! - Pallete se revolvio en el asiento contenta - Por la forma en que sube el agua, significa que es algo pequeño.  
-Entonces vamos a ayudarles - Layer enfilo los cañones - encontremos esa grieta!

-Listo - Rush desconecto un cable de su guante a la pluma transformadora que llevaba Minako - utilice energía de mi reactor para alimentar tu Armor. Ahora podrás volver a usarla.  
-Gracias - Mina sonrio levemente mientras Uranus le colocaba un último vendaje a la altura del brazo. Entonces los tres se voltearon a ver a Vava, que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, dandoles la espalda.  
-Supongo aun estas impresionada, verdad? - murmuro Uranus. Mina asintio.  
-Esta vivo. Yo... - la rubia solo se inclino y comenzo a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Uranus nego con la cabeza, mientras Rush se acercaba al nuevo aliado.  
-Oye, quisiera darte las... - no termino de decir, cuando el cañon de energía cinética apunto directamente a su cabeza - ...gracias.  
-No tienes que darlas y no las quiero - Vava bajo el cañon - no soy aliado tuyo ni de los Hunters.  
-¿Entonces porque ayudaste a la chica?  
-Ya lo dije. El Dr. Caín reprogramo mi base lo más que pudo, pero sigo siendo un Maverick - Vava señalo su insignia en el casco - así que lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiar mi directiva primaria: me volví el guardaespaldas de Sailor Venus, Minako Aino.  
-¿Guardaespaldas? - Mina se levanto con dificultad con ayuda de Uranus - es decir, que solo me vas a proteger a mí?  
-Así es. Me enviaron del futuro a cuidarte solo a tí. Si otra de tus amigas o de los Hunters esta en peligro, no meteré mi mano por ellos, salvo si tu vida esta en riesgo.  
-Magnifico - suspiro Haruka - eres una especie de Terminator.  
-No es gracioso - Mina replico antes de que Vava preguntará que era eso. Luego se volvio al Maverick - mis amigas son importantes para mí, tambien ellos - señalo a Rush - si mueren o son lastimados, es como si me hirieras a mí.  
-No entiendo - Vava ladeo la cabeza - ¿Como podría lastimarte alguien que no eres tú?  
-Dejalo - Rush intervino - acaba de "despertar" y su cerebro positronico aun no esta al máximo. Tal vez lo vaya comprendiendo conforme pase el tiempo.  
-Eso no importa - los ojos de Vava brillaron intensamente - mi deber es cuidarla y lo haré aun con mi propia vida.  
-¡Tom! - Mina dio un pisotón en el suelo - entiende que no quiere que nadie salga lastimado!  
-Tu forma de sentir dolor es muy peculiar Aino Minako.  
-¿Aino Minako? - Venus parpadeo - ¿Porque me hablo así? Hace rato estaba normal.  
-Mina, lo que paso no fue sencillo. Literalmente murio y con él toda la programación que tenía impresa - Rush se cruzo de brazos - ciertas actitudes se quedan, como su arrogancia y forma de pelea, porque componen su estructura primaria. Sin embargo, recuerdos recientes o experiencias distintas, tal vez se hallan perdido o esten incompletos.  
-Pero por un momento fue él!  
-Sí, eso pude ver. Eso es científicamente inexplicable, aunque puede deberse a que fuiste alguien tan importante para él, al grado que su sistema acepto la orden de reprogramación específica para tí y que aun sea capaz de recordar ciertas cosas por reflejo.  
-¿Como una amnesia? - cuestiono Uranus. Rush asintio.  
-Puede que la recupere, puede que no - miro a Mina - eso ya depende de tí.  
-Interrumpo el momento para comentarles que hay problemas - Vava carraspeo - sus compañeros estan peleando ahora con dos fracciones de mis ex camaradas y no la estan teniendo fácil.  
-Enterado, ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí - Rush se coloco el casco - ¡Vamos!  
Uranus asintio y fue trás él al momento de pisar Dash. Sin embargo, Vava no lo hizo, ya que Minako aun no se había transformado.  
-¿Sucede algo Aino Minako? Te noto pensativa.  
-No es nada, solo pensaba...en lo que pasaste.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Moriste por mí. ¿No te dolio eso? ¿No sufriste cuando reviviste?  
-¿Dolor? Si te refieres a un dolor físico, lo dudo. En cuanto a mi muerte, realmente jamás me ha provocado dolor. Solamente todo se hace negro - la voz de Vava se suavizo, hasta adquirio un tono cómico - X y Zero me lo hicieron sentir muchas veces.  
-¿Entonces porque aceptaste esa cosa que dijo Rush?  
-¿Mi directiva? - Mina asintio - bueno, no sé. Aun me lo cuestiono y también que hago protegiendote, cuando soy un Maverick. Sin embargo, una parte de mí desea hacerlo.  
-Entiendo - Mina alzo la pluma y al instante, la Armor volvio a cubrirla - vamos, tenemos que hacer.  
Sin embargo, al momento de tomar velocidad, tomo la mano de Vava. Este parecio un tanto desconcertado, pero se dejo llevar, mientras iban trás Uranus y Rush.

Fin del capítulo

Debido a que mis obligaciones en el trabajo han ido aumentando, igualmente no pude mantener el ritmo del fic en los últimos meses, a lo cual debo una disculpa a los lectores.  
Sin embargo, este seudodescanso, me sirvio para afinar un poco la trama, ya que sentía que no iba a ningún lado entre tantas batallas. Ahora veremos viejas rencillas y peleas, que quedaron pendientes entre muchos protagonistas.  
Si algo disfrute, fue precisamente el regreso de Vile. Claro, no esperaba dejarlo intacto después de su muerte, por eso tiene esa forma de ser, que pareciera ser como Terminator.

La canción usada en este episodio fue "Song 2" de Blur, toda una joya del rock inglés noventero.  
Saludos a SB, así a EdI por sus comentarios, así quienes más leen esta historia. Se les agradece el apoyo. Sus comentarios son bien tomados en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos.  
Nos vemos en el próximo!


	40. Chapter 40

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 40: Un pasado revelado.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

-¿Donde...? - Sailor Jupiter abrio los ojos lentamente. Veía todo borroso, quería moverse, pero un calambre atroz le recorrío el cuerpo de manera abrupta.  
-No te muevas. Tus nervios estan bloqueados por la descarga.  
Entorno los ojos y vió a una figura que le pasaba un extraño aparato por encima.  
-Trebble... - murmuro reconociéndolo - ¿Que paso?  
-Pensé tu me lo dirías - susurro el Hunter mientras guardaba el aparato y sacaba otro - cuando llegamos, estaban inconscientes y tu a punto de ahogarte.  
Entonces Jupiter reparo que estaba respirando aire y no agua. Parpadeo y noto como estaba dentro de una especie de burbuja.  
-¿Y esto?  
Trebble le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Se volteo hacia su izquierda y vió a Saturn en posición de loto, sujetando su Glave con ambas manos.  
-Hotaru...  
-No me interrumpas - el tono de la chica era neutro - estoy tratando de mantener la barrera. Luego hablaremos  
-No esta muy contenta, como verás - sonrio Trebble. Saturn le miro un momento molesta, pero volvió a concentrarse. Jupiter solo sonrió y noto como el cuerpo de Bass esta a escasos metros de ellos.  
-Esta bien - Trebble entendió la mirada aprensiva de la chica - tratar de sacarte del estallido lo paralizo también. Debo admitir que los guantes que te dimos, son lo mejor hasta el momento.  
-Lo siento, me precipite.  
-No te preocupes. El hueco que provocaste esta causando líos en el interior. Por eso solamente esta Rainy Turtle afuera.  
-¿Entonces Seiya y Michiru estan con él? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!  
-Calma, hay que dejarlos. Si nos podemos cuidar a nosotros, seremos eliminados inmediatamente.  
Jupiter quiso repelar, pero termino por asentir. Tal vez Trebble estaba siendo muy frío, pero tenía razón. Tenían que arreglarse de una manera u otra.

Neptune hizo una mueca mientras Seiya esquivaba un nuevo ataque del Maverick.  
-Imposible, todo lo nuestro lo rebota o lo dispersa - el joven apreto los puños - es como un tanque aleman con un cañon de.. - Michiru solo entorno los ojos. Cuando Seiya se ponía ansioso o nervioso, comenzaba a recitar un montón de datos inútiles, que la sacaba de quisio.  
-...Y si usaramos un AP que a veces usan los tanques o la artillería, se refiere a un tipo de proyectil de punta dura, habitualmente para artillería y cuyo grado de perforación se basa en su energía cinética. Es decir, a mayor velocidad y calibre del proyectil, mayor grado de perforación en el blindaje del objetivo. Algunos proyectiles especiales se fabricaban con una punta más dura hecha de una aleación de tungsteno o uranio empobrecido entre otros; en ocasiones, también se combinaban con un propelente que les otorgaba mayor velocidad de salida y por lo tanto mayor poder de penetración en un impacto adecuado. Claro, es un tipo de obus que es un proyectil para piezas de artillería, que, a diferencia de la bala sólida, contiene un explosivo u otro relleno, aunque el uso moderno a veces también incluye grandes proyectiles sólidos...  
-Momento - Michiru quiso callarle la boca antes, pero un comentario hizo que se parara en seco -¿Que dijiste?  
-Eh... - Seiya detuvo su verborrea - decía que un obus es...  
-¡No, no, no! ¡Lo anterior!  
-Ah, que una munición perforante sería magnífica ahora, tipo AP.  
-¿Y cual es la diferencia con una normal?  
-Bueno - sonrio Seiya contento de que Michiru por una vez se mostrará interesada - una bala perforadora puede destruír un blindaje altamente eficiente.  
-Si es así, ¿Porque no se usa más seguido? Sería mejor que las balas normales.  
-En apariencia sí, pero en el caso de munición de tanques, precisamente la bala perforante se destruye con el blindaje, dejando al descubierto el interior. Necesitas otra munición para ahora si hacer daño. A veces viene incluída, pero eso encarece las cosas.  
-Ya veo - Neptune se froto la barbilla - solamente entra, pero no lastima.  
-Algo así.  
-Tal vez esa cosa esta basada en ese principio.  
Seiya pareció pensarselo un momento. Entonces saco su arma del cinto.  
-Eso vamos a averiguarlo.  
-Hey! - antes de que Neptune lo detuviera, Sailor Fighter pataleo y después de un disparo del Maverick, solto su ataque "Rayo Estelar".  
El segundo cañon de Turtle pareció notarlo y disparo una ráfaga de energía que neutralizo el ataque de Seiya.  
-¡Es una munición perforante! - parpadeo Seiya, bajando nuevamente con Michiru - ¡Tenías razón!  
-Entonces los disparos que hace no son iguales. Uno son perforantes, otros de contacto.  
-¿Y como empleamos eso a nuestro favor?  
-Oh, en eso había estado pensando - sonrió la chica maliciosamente mientras sacaba su espejo. Saturn abrió un ojo a medias al tanto continuaba con su posición de loto para maximar la fuerza de la Silet Wall. Trebble se había acercado a ella y se hincaba a su lado.  
-No me interrumpas - susurró la Seishi un tanto irritada - mantener toneladas de agua fuera no es tan sencillo como parece.  
Trebble asintió y solo tomo sitio mientras sacaba uno de los aparatos con los cuales había examinado a Jupiter y comenzaba a manipularlo en silencio.  
Saturn lo miro de reojo un momento y volvió a su meditación.  
Sin embargo, luego de 10 minutos, la Seishi hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
-¿No podrías al menos platicarme algo?  
-Pensé querías algo de paz.  
-Paz, no silencio.  
-Pensé que eras de esas chicas que preferían el silencio.  
-¿Y en que te basas para ello?  
-Bueno - Trebble la miro de arriba a abajo, detalle que irritó un tanto a la Seishi - por tu forma de dirigirte y hablar, fuiste educada en un ambiente un tanto...principesco. Debieron enseñarte algo de educación, más que el promedio.  
-Eso no lo niego - la chica estaba sorprendida, pero solo sonrió - mi padre, el profesor Tomoe, quería que llegará a ser una dama de sociedad.  
-El profesor Tomoe... - susurró Trebble mientras miraba la computadora de su guante - un gran científico...aunque ahora esta retirado.  
-Las heridas mentales y físicas que sufrió luego de la batalla contra la Destrucción, le han impedido volver a su trabajo.  
-Interesante - Trebble siguió mirando la pantalla de su guante - pero eso hace 18 años. Ahora pareces tener 16.  
-Dos años estuve muerta.  
El comentario desconcerto al Hunter. La sonrisa de la joven aumento.  
-Es parte de mi...poder. Tecnicamente yo no puedo morir.  
-¿Entonces cuantos años tienes?  
-16...  
-No entiendo.  
-Te explico. Como Hotaru Tomoe, puedo morir de anciana, pero como Sailor Seishi, nunca. Seguro analizaste mi fuerza cuando hiciste mi "Armor".  
-Ciertamente. Pero la Armor solamente es una protección. Tus habilidades defensivas y ofensivas son extraordinarias y bien equilibradas.  
-Exacto - sonrió la Seishi orgullosa, pero su gesto desaparecio - y ese es mi propio talón de aquiles.  
-Supongo ese exceso de poder es dañino para tu cuerpo.  
-Efectivamente. Si uso todo mi poder en un solo momento, moriré...  
-¿Entonces has muerto antes?  
Saturn asintió.  
-En la batalla en que aparecí como Sailor Saturn. Tuvé que usar mi poder para frenar a la dama 90 en mi interior. Eso me costó perder la vida.  
-Pero según los registros que tomé de Mizuno, eso fue hace dos años...  
-Tuve que recuperar mi vida de manera apresurada. Claro, eso me costó perder parte de mis recuerdos y de mi personalidad previa.  
Trebble no entendía el asunto de tales poderes, pero si el contexto. Con razón la chica por momentos parecía sumamente amable y tímida, y otros explotaba como una bomba.  
-No soy...Hotaru Tomoe - la mirada de la joven se torno triste - tomé la identidad de mi viejo yo para seguir adelante. Ciertamente tengo algo de su educación y personalidad, pero al momento de volver a "crecer", otra Hotaru se gesto.  
-No sabes quien eres...  
-Sí - susurró la Seishi en tono lugubre - de lo único que estoy segura, es que soy Sailor Saturn.  
-Con razón mis comentarios te sacan de quisio. Muestran esta personalidad que tienes, no de la vieja Hotaru.  
La joven se volteó a verlo de manera rápida pasmada, pero luego desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue sentir una mano enguantada tomando la suya.  
-Saldremos bien de esta batalla. Evitaré que uses todo tu poder y que vuelvas a perderlo todo.  
-No puedes prometer eso - la voz de la chica se quebro - si tengo que proteger a la reina y a mis camaradas, no dudaré en hacerlo.  
-Entonces las protegere a todas para que no tengas que usar ese recurso.  
Un sentimiento de alegría broto del pecho de la joven, haciendo casí que lloraba. Pero no era todo, sino algo más.  
Entonces los ojos de Hotaru se enrojecieron en un instante, en un supremo intento para evitar las lágrimas. Trebble le sonrió.  
-No me gustaría perder los privilegios que tengo contigo.  
-¿Eh? - la Sailor parpadeo - ¿Que privilegios?  
-El de fastidiarte cada vez que puedo - le guiño el ojo. El sentimiento de cariño que había desarrollado antes, se esfumo en un instante.  
Saturn estuvo a punto de aporrearlo con su Glave, cuando se escucho un gemido. Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a Bass incorporarse entre las lágrimas de su compañera. Ambos se sonrieron.  
-Bueno, creo que ya podemos continuar con esto - Trebble guardo sus aparatos mientras Saturn le miraba un momento, para luego desvíar la mirada sonrojada.

Ride Boarski y Mijinion miraban irritados como X les conectaba un certero puñetazo con su mano sana y una patada a la vez, mientras los hacía moverse por todo el pasillo que seguía inundandose. Esto ya llevaba 20 minutos y la chica llamada Sailor Mercury se encontraba alejada, haciendo cálculos en su computadora de manera rápida.  
-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - Mijinion retrocedió colocandose a lado de Boarski. X se paro unos metros frente a ellos, respirando con dificultad mientras su casco no dejaba de parpadear - Sigma se pondrá furioso si seguimos así.  
-¡Y que quieres! Ese estupido de X no nos dejá pasar hasta el tanque. Aun sin su X-Buster, es condenadamente díficil.  
-Extraño que no lo halla usado. Debe tener el brazo aun dañado.  
-Es decir, lo que hizo antes, fue un farol. Quería asustarnos! Debemos atacarlo ya!  
-Suena fácil, pero aun tiene su Hyper Crush. Si lo atacamos con energía, nos la devolverá.  
-¿Y entonces?  
-La chica - la sonrisa de Mijinion se amplió groseramente - vamos por ella.  
-¿Y si esta planeando algo? Lleva un rato haciendo no se.  
-Es otra treta. Estan debilitandonos para que lleguen sus refuerzos.  
Ride Broadski se lo pensó. Sonaba lógico. El turbotanque no paraba de hacer disparos a los elevadores principales, donde las tropas de renegados no podían salir por miedo a ser barridos. Afuera, aunque Rainy Turtle mantenía a raya a los demás Hunters, otro boquete se había abierto y eso porque el nivel de agua no dejaba de subir.  
Si el nivel de agua llegaba a cierto nivel, él perdería ventaja, contrario a Mijinion, pero estarían en desventaja.  
-Tienes razón. Hay que actuar ahora.  
-Excelente. Yo me encargo de la chica. Dudo X pueda asimilar tus ataques físicos para el Hypercrush!  
Al instante, los dos Mavericks salieron disparados, pero en direcciones contrarias. X notó esto y usando su Speed Dash para alcanzar a Mijinion, pero una tackleada de Ride lo paro en seco.  
-¡Mercury! - grito X mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del Maverick - ¡Cuidado!  
Mijinion sonrió satisfecho mientras se lanzaba sobre la chica. Su compañero había detenido exitosamente al Hunter. Ahora se cargo de esa chiquilla que lo había hecho quedar mal anteriormente.  
-Solo por si acaso - pensó mientras soltaba unas burbujas a larga distancia. Estas explotaron cerca de la chica, haciendola soltar un grito de dolor, pero continuaba aun haciendo sus cálculos.  
-Idiota! - rugió Mijinion - ¡El miedo te ha paralizado! ¡Muere!  
Pero al momento que alzo su puño para soltar burbujas, este se detuvó de golpe.  
-Pero que... - Mijinion trato de moverlo, pero este se encontraba literalmente petrificado. Trato de mover el otro, pero en iguales condiciones - ¡Que demonios pasa!  
Entonces notó con horror una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven.  
-Aire congelante - susurró. Al instante, una fina capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir al Maverick.  
-Como...es imposible...  
-En absoluto - entonces Mercury dejo de teclear datos en su ipad - había esperado que vinieras en cualquier momento.  
-¡¿Como? - Mijinion notaba que las burbujas que contenían su cuerpo se petrificaban más y más con la corriente.  
-Saque una conclusión cuando ví que el disparo del turbotanque te daño, pero no te destruyo: tus burbujas te protegen. Sirven como un amortiguador frente a impactos de gran poder. Si hubieramos intentado atacarte, habría sucedido lo mismo y solo hubieramos agotado nuestra energía en vano. En cambio...  
-...Me congelaste - la voz de Mijinion se quebro. Mercury asintió mientras se acercaba lentamente.  
-Al estar así - la mano de la Sailor se ilumino - la plasticidad de tus burbujas se pierde. Te vuelves vulnerable. Claro, si hubiera hecho este ataque de frente, lo habrías esquivado y entonces no hubiera podido repetirlo.  
-¡Maldita! - rugió el Maverick - ¿Pero como supiste que yo iría por tí?  
-Sabría se darían cuenta de la debilidad de X tarde o temprano. Pero como le tienen miedo a su Hypercrush, obviamente mandarían a alguien más físico por él - la sonrisa de Mercury desaparecio - no me gusta ser tan...fría, pero no tengo opción. Mis camaradas estan en peligro.  
Antes de que Mijinion exclamara algo más, el puño de Mercury se incrusto de lleno contra su pecho.  
-Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio - murmuró. Al instante, una luz iluminó todo el cuerpo del Maverick y este estallo en pedazos.

-No puede ser... - Ride veía horrorizado la escena. El Maverick había sido derrotado de manera muy sencilla por aquella chica.  
-No puede ser! - Ride gritó mientras X trataba de sujetarlo - ¡Nos engañaron!  
-Oh sí - X sonrió y antes de que dijera algo más, lo azoto salvajemente contra el suelo - ¡Y ahora es tu turno!  
Pero al instante, Ride Boarski se levanto de golpe, mandando a volar a X y luego se dirigió veloz hacia Mercury - ¡Te matare!  
Sin embargo, a media carrera, se paro de golpe, haciendo que casí se trompicara.  
-¡Pero que...! - entonces vió horrorizado como sus llantas igual estaban congeladas - ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Aun no me has atacado!  
-Si hubieras estado más tranquilo, habrías escuchado lo último que tenía que decir - Mercury sonrió - ¿No te pareció raro que yo estuviera tanto tiempo haciendo cálculos?  
Ride parpadeo. Entonces notó como el halo congelante de la Seishi cubría todo el lugar, inclusive las tuberías y el piso comenzaban a cristalizarse. Levanto la vista desconcertado.  
-Sí. Yo no tenía la necesidad de hacer esos cálculos. Solamente estaba ganando tiempo para que mi "neblina" congelante se esparciera por todo el lugar. Mientras ustedes combatían, esta inclusive los "contamino" lentamente y en especial sus partes más vulnerables - Mercury señalo sus llantas.  
-Muy lista chiquilla - Ride apreto los dientes - sin embargo, yo no soy tan débil como Mijinion! Las únicas partes que pueden ser congeladas así, son mis llantas. Sin embargo, aun falta que toquen mi cuerpo! Y eso no será tan sencillo - Ride sonrió mientras se ponía en posición de pelea - ¡Ven por mí!  
-Eso no es necesario - Mercury saco su computadora y dió un teclazo. Ride parpadeo un momento, pero luego puso una mueca de horror.  
-¡No! - grito antes de que un disparo del turbotanque, le diera de lleno, destruyendolo al instante.  
X se acercó sujetandose el hombro, mientras no dejaba de ver con asombro a su "amiga".  
-Increíble - penso - acabo con dos Mavericks y haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo.  
-No todo es fuerza bruta - Ami le sonrió adivinando sus pensamientos - ahora vamos, hay que ir a que te curen eso.  
-Como usted diga - X le sonrió. Ami solo nego con la cabeza, un tanto sonrojada, mientras iban rumbo al turbotanque.

-Ya veo - Dynamo apago su escaner mientras se volvía a Zero - ese maldito traidor...pero ¿Como es posible? ¡El tiene el virus Sigma en su interior!  
-Te respondería cursimente como lo hacen las Sailor Seishi, pero la explicación es un tanto más sencilla: el virus se neutraliza en base al amor.  
-¿El amor? - Dynamo enarco una ceja - ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Eso suena a poesía barata!  
-¿Entonces como yo sobreviví a él?  
-¡No te hagas! ¡Tu fuiste la última creación del Dr. Willy! ¡Tu esparciste el virus!  
Zero se quedo callado mientras Dynamo se carcajeaba.  
-¿No lo recuerdas? Willy te encerro en esa cámara y ese virus se supone iba a destruír, pero nos hizo mejores! ¡Que se llame como nuestro Señor es porque él lo hizo famoso! Pero tu eres el inventor, la caja de Pand... - Dynamo no alcanzo a decir más, porque un bastonazo lo mando a volar al otro lado de la pared, donde se encajo graciosamente.  
-Idiota - Pluto apareció con un bastón del Tiempo en mano - ya me había hartado de sus tonteras...  
-Pluto...  
-No me hables - le espeto la chica de espaldas y visiblemente molesta - hablaremos cuando acabemos con él.  
Zero iba a contestar, cuando vió que el boquete que había dejado Dynamo, estaba vacio.  
-¡Maldita! - Dynamo emergió de repente y le conecto un soberano puñetazo a Pluto, que solo giro la cabeza, pero se volvió y le asesto un sonoro golpe con el báculo en el hombro al Maverick.  
-¡Argh! - grito Dynamo sintiendo como el hombro se le partía en dos, y peor cuando Zero apareció trás de él y le conecto un puñetazo doble en la espalda.  
-¡GRITO MORTAL! - Dynamo solo vió como el ataque de Pluto iluminaba su cara y le daba lleno, no solo mandandolo contra la pared, sino haciendolo salir por ella, enmedio de un grito desgarrador.  
-Lo logramos - susurró Zero mientras se hincaba para tomar aire, pero entonces sintió el bastón de Pluto sobre su casco.  
-Ahora explicame lo que oí - murmuró la Seishi furiosa - antes de que te vuele a tí también la cabeza.  
Zero solo trago saliva mientras se sentaba a relatar por segunda vez su pasado.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlo? - Saturn veía como Bass no paraba de regañar a Jupiter, mientras nadaban nuevamente en dirección a donde estaban Neptune y Seiya.  
-Naah, a Bass le gusta regañar y Jupiter no parece muy afectada - sonrió Trebble. Saturn se volvió y efectivamente, Makoto estaba asintiendo ante cada regaño de Nicolás, pero su mirada tenía ese brillo de adolescente hormonada que ve a su principe azul.  
-Tenemos que hablar con ella de su seguridad - nego con la cabeza la Seishi. Trebble iba a decir algo, pero entonces se detuvo de golpe.  
-¡Que rayos!  
Saturn levanto la vista, quedandose tan desconcertado como Trebble: Neptune estaba nadando contra Rainy Turtle, a gran velocidad, casí como si se quisiera estrellar contra él.  
Pero al instante, Sailor Fighter emergió entre las rocas con su arma en alto.  
-¡Idiotas! - Trebble comenzó a nadar más rápido - ¡Tiene dos cañones!  
Al instante, el Maverick hizo fuego. Un disparo de energía fue directo contra la Seishi, mientras el otro cañon solto una carga perforadora hacia Seiya, que había lanzado su ataque.  
Sin embargo, Rainy Turtle vió horrorizado como Neptune sacaba un espejo detrás de su espalda y con un movimiento digno de un bateador, le devolvía el ataque al Maverick.  
Sin embargo, este giro rapidamente su cañon y solto otra carga perforante hacia su propio ataque, repeliendolo con éxito.  
-Eso estuvo cerca - susurró Saturn, pero al instante, uno de los cañones de Rainy Turtle voló en pedazos - ¡Que! ¿Que sucedio?  
Trebble señalo a un lado. Un sonriente Seiya se encontraba con Neptune nadando alrededor de ella y con su arma en lo alto.  
-Confundieron a Rainy - mascullo Trebble impresionado - lo cual aprovecharon para dejarlo deshabilitado de un lado!  
El Maverick se volvió furioso y apunto su cañon restante hacia la pareja.  
Sin embargo, Neptune enseño el espejo, lo cual hizo que el Maverick se abstuviera de disparar.

-¡SHADOW BUSTER!  
Un disparo certero que salío a espaldas de Saturn y Trebble, impacto en el segundo cañon, destruyendolo.  
-Se estan tardando niños - Bass nadaba hacia ellos con rapidez y con el cañon en alto - ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!  
Rainy Turtle vió horrorizado como había perdido sus cañones frontales y ahora trataba de darse la vuelta para usar los traseros contra ellos.  
Sin embargo, al hacerlo, sendos disparos del turbotanque lo hicieron cimbrar, haciendo que se tambaleara como una tortuga de tierra, casí quedando boca arriba.  
-¡DEATH REVOLUTION!  
-¡LUZ ESTELAR!  
-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNE!  
-¡SHADOW BUSTER!  
-¡DARK CLAW!  
Rainy Turtle solo sintió como los ataques le impactaban por todos lados, y solto un rugido potente antes de estallar en miles de pedazos.

-¿Que?  
Zero asintió mientras revisaba el mecanismo del hombro. Unos mini-robots se movía diligentemente entre el mecanismo, reparando los circuitos y colocando otros.  
-Sí, tecnicamente soy el primer reploid que contamino a los demás.  
-Pero, ¿Como? Pensé que X fue el primero.  
-No, en absoluto. X fue el primer reploid en existir, en ser creado. El fue construído 500 años antes de nuestra actual Era por el Dr. Thomas Light. Era una mejora de su predecesor, llamado vagamente Rockman.  
-¿Rockman? Rock...es el nombre que uso para entrar a la Preparatoria Juuban.  
-Así es..auch - Zero miro a los mini-robots y estos lo miraron un instante y volvieron a su labor - El Dr. Light le dejo una amplia cápsula de conocimientos a X sobre su pasado.  
Aunque Rockman era un robot inteligente, su manejo de las emociones era sencillo. Light con X fue mucho más alla: lo doto de emociones complejas y de la capacidad de elegir en sus decisiones. Las reglas son algo aprendido, no programado.  
-Increíble. Como humanos.  
-Pero Light no era el único. Su ayudante, el profesor Willy le ayudo a construír a Rockman. Pero este era malvado. Trato de usar a los robots como fuente de dinero y poder. Light lo despidio por eso y Willy juro vengarse, lo cual inició una guerra que se prolonga hasta nuestros días.  
-Ese Dr. Willy te creo, ¿verdad?  
-No solo a mí, sino también a Proto, que sobrevivió en animación suspendida hasta que lo encontramos luego de la última Guerra. Proto podría decirse fue el primero de todos, de allí su nombre y claro, hermano de Rockman.  
-Entiendo, por eso Bruce ve como su hermano a X.  
-El hermano que no pudo salvar - el tono de Zero se hizo amargo - Rockman se enteró de que Willy estaba construyendome, emulando el proyecto de X y fue a detenerme. Me veían como una amenaza y X aun no estaba listo. Ambos murieron durante la explosión del laboratorio.  
Pluto guardo silencio mientras Zero miraba aun su hombro. Era increíble. Tecnicamente Zero había iniciado el conflicto que ahora vivían, pero también había creado los lazos actuales entre los Hunters.  
Apretó con fuerza su bastón. Hubiera querido matarlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Zero merecía ser escuchado por lo que había hecho por ellas.  
-El Dr. Light quería terminar a X antes de que muriera, pero fue imposible. Se dio cuenta de que su "libre Albedrío", podría crear un robot altamente peligroso. Como no podía programarlo, lo metió en una capsula y comenzó a probar sus sistemas una y otra vez, hasta que X tuviera una moral intachable.  
-Entonces eso hace a X inmune al virus Sigma como dijo Ami - susurró Pluto - por eso Sigma ha buscado destruírlo o evitar que participe.  
-X es nuestra llave del triunfo. Nuestra carta maestra. Aunque los demás caigamos o seamos contaminados, el no se verá afectado. No solo por esa moral desarrollada en la capsula, sino un espíritu de lucha que nació igualmente y lo cual lo hace mejor cada vez que pelea - Zero sonrió tristemente - lo cual indica que soy prescindible.  
Pluto abrió los ojos y noto como la mirada de Zero iba a su bastón.  
-Tú...quieres...  
-Puedes matarme si deseas - Zero apreto los labios - soy el culpable de que todos estemos así.  
-Pero X comentaba que te salvo la vida. ¡Que gracias a él fuiste construido y que inclusive pudiste evitar el virus que había en tu interior!  
-Fue gracias a él, como dijiste. Yo no tuve que ver.  
-Entonces, ¿Quieres morir?  
Zero no contesto, solamente enfoco su vista hacia el horizonte.  
-Desde la primera guerra. Vile me mató, Sigma me infectó. X me salvo en esas dos ocasiones...pero siento que mi tiempo estaba de más.  
-¿Estaba?  
-Sí, lo pensaba, hasta que estuve en este mundo...y te conocí a tí.  
Pluto retrocedio mareada ante la confesión. Practicamente, él...  
-Es una tontería. Lo sé. Una humana y yo. Tengo alguien de mi especie que se que me quiere, pero no es lo mismo. No es lo mismo...  
Zero vió como Pluto levanta su bastón subitamente y lo espoleaba, mientras se iluminaba.  
-Eres un idiota - sibileo Pluto con los ojos llenos de ira. Zero asintió levemente.  
-Como no tienes ni idea.  
Y entonces recibió un tremendo bastonazo en la cara que lo mando a volar varios metros sobre el suelo. Los mini-robots salieron disparados y dando chillidos.  
-¡Maldito! - Pluto lo sujeto cuando trato de levantarse mientras le colocaba el bastón sobre el abdomen - ¡Debería matarte!  
-Sería lo esperado - sonrio Zero, que por respuesta, recibió un tremendo golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo doblarse de dolor. Sin embargo, vió sorprendido como lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la Seishi.  
-¿Crees que a mi me importa tu pasado? - le espeto con la voz quebrada - ¿Crees que te acepte por ser un estupido reploid o lo que sea? ¡Estas idiota!  
Pluto lo agito como muñeco y lo azoto contra el suelo. Zero apreto los dientes, pero más por respuesta, que por el golpe mismo, el cual había sido muy ligero.  
-Si X te escuchará ahora! - lo volvió a sujetar del cuello - estaría más furioso que yo! ¿Donde esta tu honor? ¡¿Donde?  
-Yo..no tengo - alcanzo a decir. Entonces las lágrimas de Pluto comenzaron a desbordarse.  
-Entonces, ¿Donde esta tu corazón? - dijo entre sollozos - ¿Donde esta tu cariño por mí?  
Zero abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar esto, cuando unos brazos sujetaron a Sailor Pluto.  
-Oh, adoro las declaraciones de amor - se escucho. Al instante, una descarga de energía golpeo salvajemente a la Seishi, que solo atino a gritar de dolor, antes de caer inerme a lado de Zero.  
-Uff - Dynamo se sacudio las manos impregnadas de energía plásmica - huele a cabello quemado, creo la deje calva, jajaja.  
Zero vió horrorizado la escena. Pluto yacía junto a él, sin darle el rostro, pero estaba pálida como un fantasma y con un minimo de respiración.  
-¡Maldito! - Zero trato de lanzarse un Tiger Buster, pero el sable de energía del X-Hunter se incrusto en su pecho.  
-Muy lento - susurró. Zero solo vió el sable un momento y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, mientras se desplomaba sobre el suelo. Dynamo sonrió y apago su sable, mientras se dirigía hacia el otro pasillo, donde peleaban el resto.  
Sin embargo, una mano lo sujeto del tobillo.  
-Pero que... - bajo la vista. Sailor Pluto lo había agarrado - oh, veo que no moriste con ese ataque. Tu Armor debio protegerte.  
-M-Maldito - masculló - ¿Que le hiciste a Zero?  
-Lo mismo que te haré a tí - Dynamo la pateo salvajemente y la mando a volar varios metros - claro, luego de torturarte, jeje.  
La mirada muerta de Zero se posó sobre ambos combatientes. Dynamo caminaba con pasos lentos hacia la Seishi, disparando de vez en cuando una ráfaga de plasma, que esta alcanzaba a esquivar o recibir de lleno, con resultados muy dolorosos.

_-Entonces, ¿Donde esta tu corazón? - dijo entre sollozos - ¿Donde esta tu cariño por mí?_

Los ojos de Zero continuaban apagados, pero unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por ellos.

_-Eres mi amigo - X le daba la espalda a Zero mientras el castillo de Sigma caía en el mar - y no te mataré aunque te vuelvas malvado._

La mandíbula del Hunter comenzó a apretarse.

_-Gracias a tí, conocí a mi hermano. Y tu eres mi hermano mayor_

Un brazo de Zero se elevo...

_-Cuando acabe esto, ¿Me acompañaras a jugar bolos?_

Un disparo de plasma mando a volar el cuerpo de Zero hacia una pared cercana.  
-Estupido muñeco insistente - Dynamo hizo una mueca de fastidio y se volvió hacia Pluto - y ahora...  
Pero el Maverick solo vió como el bastón de la Seishi se incrustaba salvajemente en su hombro, haciendolo gritar.  
-Ojo por ojo - susurró Pluto fríamente. Dynamo apreto la mandíbula y solamente alzo el cañon de plasma.  
La carga de energía mando a volar a Pluto, pero antes de que cayera, Dynamo la sujeto y comenzó a agitarla sin compasión.  
-¡Maldita mujer! ¡Eso me dolió! - rugió - ¡Nada de torturas, ahora te matare!  
Pero antes de que Dynamo crispara sus dedos sobre el cuello de la Seishi, un flashazo hizo que perdiera no solo la sensibilidad y fuerza de su brazo izquierdo, sino también la continuidad del mismo.  
El cuerpo de Pluto cayo al suelo, aun con la mano y el brazo en su cuello, mientras Dynamo miraba horrorizado la escena.  
-Mi brazo... - torno la vista hacia los componentes que chirriaban de su brazo - mi brazo...  
-Es lo mínimo que mereces - se escucho. Levanto la vista y vió como Zero se había levantado, con el sable en alto.  
Pero con una nueva Armor, de color rojo plateado.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Luego de un año largo sin actualizar esta historia, al fin pude agarrar algo de tiempo para ella.  
No era por falta de inspiración, sino por la cantidad de compromisos que me salieron el año pasado y parte de este. Empezando porque tener una familia no es cualquier cosa y tratar de equilibrar mi vida laboral con la familiar, así la de los fics es bastante complicado, pero allí la llevo. Por suerte, mi Alia me echa bastante la mano.  
Otra cosa que comencé con este episodio, fue comenzar a contar una especie de previo que jamás incluí al inicio de la historia. Obviamente mis conocimientos de Megaman y los que se tenían entonces eran muy cortos comparados con los de ahora (ahora que lo pienso, ya más de 11 años, tal vez esta junto con Fanfic Wars sean las historias más longevas de la red). Así que me tomé a la tarea de crear un contexto mucho más "complejo" de los Hunters (fusionando las historias del Megaman original, la X, así la saga Zero y algo de la EXE). Ciertamente aun hay errores de continuidad, pero los iré puliendo conforme siga la escritura.  
Otra cosa, es que andaba tan inspirado que ni siquiera me ví en la necesidad de incluír una melodía al respecto.  
Agradezco bastante a EdI, el pobre estuvo mandandome un montón de reviews durante todo este año para saber de la historia. Espero no decepcionarte. Igual agradecimientos a por sus comentarios.  
La historia espero tenerla ya en ritmo nuevamente y acabarla (porque vamos por el último tercio), así agradecimientos quienes más la leen.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	41. Chapter 41

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 41: Amores y verdades.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Dynamo salió volando varios metros, luego de que Zero le conectara un puñetazo en pleno rostro.  
-Te dije que no la tocarás - susurró el Maverick Hunter mientras un destello dorado emergía de sus botas luego de usar el Speed Dash.  
-¡Huy! ¿Te enojaste? No sabía que fueras tan sentimental con tu novia.  
Zero por respuesta, lo sujeto en el aire y lo estrello salvajemente en el suelo.  
Sin embargo, Dynamo soltó una carcajada y al instante, sujeto al Comandante del mismo brazo, para estrellarlo también contra el suelo.  
-¡Esa nueva Armor parece que no te hizo muy ducho! - Dynamo se levanto de un salto para rematar a Zero, pero este había desaparecido - Que rayos..!  
Al levantar la vista, solo vio un cañón de plasma frente a él.  
-¡Zero Buster!  
Dynamo no alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando una enorme ráfaga de plasma lo cubrió, creando una gran explosión.  
-Lo...venciste - una agotada Sailor Pluto alzo la mano, haciendo que Zero reaccionara y fuera a su lado.  
-No hables, estas malherida. Tendré que llevarte fuera del...  
-No, estoy bien - Pluto tosió y volvió a levantar su mano, tocando el pecho de Zero - yo vi que...te...  
-Sí, vi que me mataban - Zero entonces reparo en su nueva Armor - se supone mi reactor de energía fue atravesado por el ataque de Dynamo.  
_-Si tuviera el reactor allí jefe, si hubiera muerto._  
-¿Alia? - Zero escucho la voz de su Operadora Principal. Acciono el dispositivo de su guante, haciendo aparecer una imagen holográfica de la rubia navegadora - ¿Que rayos paso?  
-Usted es el segundo que ha requerido las "nuevas" partes que el Dr. Caín construyó para ustedes.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Es sencillo comandante. No solo nos enfocamos en hacer las Armors para las Sailor Seishi, sino también para ustedes. Proto fue el primero en usar su nueva Armor, al llegar con Sailor Mars.  
-Y yo para proteger a Sailor Pluto - Zero miro a la susodicha, que igual estaba sorprendida - ¿Porque no me hablaron de ello antes? ¡Las hubiéramos usado antes para evitar estos problemas!  
-Eso quisimos comandante, pero las Armors necesitan una activación especial de sus reactores. Una señal enviada por sus cerebros positrónicos para activar el comando de ayuda.  
-Una emoción - susurró Pluto. Alia asintió.  
-Las nuevas Armors son un prototipo experimental, muy poderosas. Para evitar que Sigma copie tales diseños, el Dr. Caín le incorporo esa capacidad para ser llamadas solo por ustedes.  
-¿Entonces tiene que ser una señal específica, una emoción en particular?  
Alia volvió a asentir y miro a Pluto.  
-Gracias por ayudar al Comandante.  
-No fue nada - Pluto entonces miro a Zero que parecía igual haber entendido el trasfondo de la explicación de Alia.  
-Aun así - el comandante tosió ligeramente - ¿Como es que mi reactor no fue dañado?  
-Porque su reactor no esta en el pecho como los demás - Alia le miró y señalo su frente - esta aquí.  
-¡Que! - Zero casi se trompica - ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Es una idiotez! ¡Si mi cabeza estalla, todo a la redonda volará en mil pedazos!  
-Sí Señor, eso lo sabemos. Pero el Dr. Willy lo diseño así. Pensé lo sabía.  
Zero no contesto, razonando lo que había escuchado. Era cierto. Él había sobrevivido a incontables batallas, donde su pecho u otra parte de sí, había sido dañado. Inclusive al grado de haber podido revivir luego de la primera Mega Guerra.  
-Mi cabeza siempre se mantuvo intacta - Zero trago saliva y entonces sus ojos se abrieron - ¡Entonces, él también tiene eso!  
-Exacto. Vile tiene el reactor ubicado en su cerebro. Por eso pudimos revivirlo y enviarlo de nueva cuenta en su ayuda.  
-¿Esa energía que sentí en el espacio tiempo, fue él? - Pluto parpadeo - Increíble.  
-Alia, tú y yo tenemos que hablar y de muchas cosas - Zero la miro detenidamente. La navegadora solo suspiro.  
-Ciertamente Comandante, pero ahora no es el momento. Ahora trate de conectar su guante a la Armor de Pluto para ayudarla a curar sus heridas. Cinnamon bajo a la base marina a ayudar a X.  
-¿Él esta bien? ¿Y los demás?  
-Están a salvo al momento - Alia sonrió a Pluto - ahora dense prisa, hay firmas de Mavericks acercándose a ustedes.

Un enorme río de lava comenzó a llenar el recinto donde peleaban Seishi, Knights, Hunters y Mavericks.  
Magma Dragoon, furioso ante la acometida enemiga, había abierto sus puños, soltando cantidades importantes de magma sobre el suelo.  
-¿Pero que demonios? - Knight Maker miraba asombrado la escena - ¿Donde tenía eso guardado?  
-¡Eso no importa! ¡Ahuequen el ala! - Axl dio varios disparos tratando de detener al Maverick, pero las balas perdían fuerza ante el humo incandescente de la lava - ¡esto se pone caliente!  
-No necesitas decirlo - Roll trato de saltar hacia la pared para subirse a las estructuras superiores, pero una patada de Tornado Tonion, la paro en seco, mandándola nuevamente contra el suelo.  
-¡Sonya! - Yaten lanzó su escudo hacia la Hunter, reduciendo la caída de la misma y evitando que cayera hacia la lava.  
-Mejor cuídate a tú mismo - Optic Sunflower apareció frente al indefenso Knight - ¡LIGHT THUNDER!  
-¡Argh! - Yaten alzo los brazos para protegerse, pero la ráfaga de energía lo barrio de arriba a abajo, haciendo que se derrumbara, totalmente quemado.  
-¡Hermano! - Taiki dio un salto esquivando el ataque de Magma Dragoon y trato de ir en su ayuda, pero Tornado Tonion volvió a interponerse, dando un exacto puñetazo al abdomen del Knight, para mandarlo a volar salvajemente contra la pared.  
-¡Nos están haciendo pedazos! - Sailor Mars retrocedió mientras Proto se colocaba frente a ella, con el escudo en alto, desviando un ataque de Optic Sunflower.  
-Mandaron a los Mavericks indicados para contrarrestarnos - Proto se agacho resistiendo el ataque - todos aquí manejamos ataques de orden de fuego o energía de ataque. Alguien como Bass, Neptune o inclusive Uranus nos ayudarían.  
-Por algo nos separaron - Mars vio la pared blindada que había caído atrás de ellos al iniciar la batalla - tenemos que hacer algo. Si los atacamos con todo, podríamos abrir una brecha en alguno de ellos.  
-Podría ser, pero no creo tengamos la suficiente potencia de fuego para ello - Proto apretó los dientes - y aun con mi nueva Armor, mis ataques son parecidos a los de ellos.  
Mars se frotaba las manos con ansiedad. Roll y Taiki se estaban levantando con esfuerzo. Los ataques de Tonion era muy rápido, lo cual imposibilitaba que alguien pudiera asirse de la pared o las estructuras del techo, mientras Yaten parecía estar malherido por el ataque de Optic, que igual no dejaba de azuzarlos a ellos. Axl seguía disparando a Magma Dragoon, sin mucho éxito. Al menos había dejado de arrojar lava, y esta se había estancado en el centro del recinto, formando una especie de lago que amenazaba con destruir el piso del lugar.  
-¡Un momento! - Mars parpadeo - ¡Eso es!  
-¿Que cosa? ¿Tienes algún plan?  
-Sí, así es - entonces la Seishi se levanto y saco varios pergaminos que coloco alrededor de ella y Proto. Hizo varios movimientos con sus manos - ¡Exploten!  
Una serie de estallidos, producidos por la Seishi de Fuego, hizo que los presentes se pararan en seco, en especial porque estos no iban sobre los Mavericks, sino sobre sus propios aliados.  
-¡Que rayos haces! - Proto comenzó a toser por el humo - ¡Quieres matarnos!  
Por respuesta, Mars sacó más pergaminos, evocando más explosiones alrededor de los aliados.  
-¡Hey mujer loca! - Axl retrocedió - ¡Acaso la minifalda te estrangulo el cerebro! ¡Es sobre ellos, no sobre nosotros!  
Sin embargo, una nueva explosión atrás de Axl, hizo que se volviera. Roll tenía apuntado su cañón sobre el piso y había abierto un enorme boquete en él.  
-¡Que! ¡Por todos los creadores! - Axl estaba horrorizado - ¿Acaso la locura femenina es contagiosa?  
-¡Cállate! - Roll volvió a disparar - ¡Deja tu misoginia de lado y comienza a destruir el piso!  
La rubia Hunter se volvió hacia Mars, dirigiéndole una mirada de entendimiento, al tanto ambas seguían bombardeando el piso, cuarteándolo y haciendo que el lago de lava comenzara a diseminarse aun más.  
-No entiendo - Tonion y Optic miraban desconcertados la escena - ¡Están tratando de matarse!  
-¡Eso no importa! - Magma Dragoon les miro - ¡Aprovechen para atacarlos!  
Los impactos de las Axl Bullets hicieron que los dos Mavericks retrocedieran antes de que siquiera se movieran.  
-¡No se que están intentando esas locas mujeres, pero más vale que sea algo bueno! - Axl no paraba de disparar y miró a Roll - ¡Dense prisa!  
Por su parte, Taiki ya se había arrastrado hacia su hermano, para darle los primeros auxilios. Proto era el único que estaba aun preguntándose que estaba pasando allí. Sin embargo, comenzó a notar como el piso bajo sus pies comenzaba a cuartearse de manera peligrosa.  
-Eso es... - susurró y miro a Mars - acaso estas...  
-¡Bravo Sherlock, al fin te diste cuenta! - Mars entonces dejo de lanzar pergaminos y enfoco sus manos - Ya es suficiente ¡Ve por Yaten!  
Proto se lanzo con su Speed Dash a toda velocidad hacia Taiki y Yaten. Optic alzo la cabeza para lanzar su ataque y detenerlo, pero un crujido espantoso hizo que se parara en seco.  
-¿Que fue eso? - miro de reojo a Tonion. Este trato de responderle, pero el piso bajo sus pies se hizo añicos, y el Maverick solo alcanzo a soltar un grito de desesperación, mientras caía en un enorme vacío.  
-¡No puede ser! - Optic se movió para evitar ser tragado por el hueco, pero al brincar a otra zona, aparentemente ilesa, esta se partió en dos como si fuera papel, haciendo que igual cayera al vacío entre gritos y maldiciones.  
-¡Agárrense de donde sea! - Axl al fin entendió el plan y entonces enfoco sus disparos hacia la pared, provocando varios agujeros de distintos tamaños - ¡Por aquí!  
Roll ayudo a Proto a cargar a Yaten, mientras Taiki era el primero en subirse en los "escalones" improvisados, al tanto Axl seguía creando más agujeros en la pared y en el techo.  
-¡Mars! - grito el susodicho a la Seishi, que aun seguía en pose de ataque, frente al enorme Magma Dragoon, que se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de escapar.  
-¡Maldición! - vocifero y miro a la Seishi - ¡Te matare!  
-Ya lo veremos - Mars le sonrió y enfoco - ¡CORONA DE FUEGO DE MARTE!  
Varios ataques de fuego, en forma de coronas llameantes, se dirigieron hacia el Maverick. Este alzo sus puños.  
-¡MAGMA SHIELD! - columnas del lago de lava se elevaron para protegerlo. Sin embargo, las coronas de fuego de Mars no golpearon la defensa del Maverick, sino pasaron de largo, para caer justamente alrededor del mismo.  
-No...no puede ser! - grito Magma tratando de avanzar entre el lago, pero al instante, un chasquido grotesco precedió al derrumbe total del piso, incluyendo al Maverick, la lava y la misma Seishi.  
-¡No! - Proto vio como Rei se iba en caída libre con toda la estructura. Sin embargo, al instante, la Seishi solo sonrió y unas alas emergieron de su Armor, haciendo que se quedará flotando en el aire, mientras Magma Dragoon y los restos del piso, caían al vacío.  
-Eso estuvo cerca - Roll miraba con aprehensión el abismo que se cernía bajo ella - ¿Como te diste cuenta?  
-Fue simple intuición - Mars seguía flotando mientras se dirigía hacia sus compañeros.  
-Bendito instinto femenino - suspiró Axl y miró a Taiki revisar a su hermano - ¿Como esta el chiquelo?  
-Salvo las quemaduras, parece estar bien. Pero necesita descansar.  
-En ese caso, tenemos que bajar o abrirnos paso - Proto se contorsiono para que sus piernas se asieran de los agujeros en la pared. Luego giro su escudo y con un movimiento rápido, lo lanzo de lleno contra uno de las compuertas selladas. El escudo literalmente se incrusto, provocando una enorme cuarteadura - perfecto. La falta de piso debilito la estructura, ahora si tuviera el escudo de Yaten, podría hacer palanca para abrir eso sin problemas.  
-¿Un escudo? - se escucho una voz de repente - ¿Como este?  
Mars bajo la mirada, pero al instante recibió un poderoso impacto que la mando a volar varios metros en el aire, ante el horror de los presentes.  
-¡Rei! - Roll se soltó y con un movimiento acrobático, alcanzo a sujetar a la Seishi, que estaba inconsciente, para luego asirse precariamente de un pequeño agujero.  
-¡Argh! - la Hunter torció la boca al sentir como su hombro crujía ante el peso - ¡Duele!  
-No te preocupes - la misma voz comenzó a reírse - pronto ya no será así.  
-Así que sobreviviste Tornado Tonion - Proto apretó el puño mientras el susodicho había aparecido de repente, espoleando el escudo de Yaten.  
-¡Tal vez el idiota de Magma Dragoon o Sunflower hallan muerto, pero no olviden que yo puedo flotar gracias a mi velocidad! - Tonion entonces lanzo el escudo hacia Proto - ¡Ahora mueran!  
-No me subestimes - Proto giro sobre sí mismo, alcanzando a desviar el escudo de su aliado. Sin embargo, vio horrorizado como Tonion se lanzaba sobre Roll y Mars - ¡No! ¡Cuidado!  
Pero justo cuando Tonion iban a conectar su ataque contra Roll, una figura cayo sobre el Maverick, dándole un puñetazo salvaje en el rostro.  
-Por sí acaso - el susodicho era Axl, que saco su revolver - ¡Te rematare con esto!  
-¡No idiota! - Tonion agito las manos - si me disparas, ambos... - el Maverick no pudo decir más, cuando tres Axl Bullets penetraron su torso, haciendo que gritara mientras se precipitaba con el Hunter al vacío.  
-¡Aaaxxxlllllll! - grito desesperada Roll mientras su compañero solo le sonreía antes de desaparecer en la negrura del abismo.

-¿Sucede algo?  
-No, nada - la mediHunter llamada Cinnamon levanto un momento el rostro, pero luego se volvió a mirar con atención el brazo de X mientras extendía una mano al aire.  
-Pinza magnética - exclamo. Pallate le extendió la herramienta, la cual Cinnamon tomaba con aire de cirujano.  
-Vaya - Ami miraba la escena con atención - jamás había visto esto.  
-Generalmente los rayos curativos son mejores, pero el Turbotanque no tiene la infraestructura para ello. Aparte, el único que puede generarlos, esta aun peleando afuera - murmuró Layer - es una suerte que hallas podido bajar amiga.  
-Alia estará bien, más con el "tipo" que mandamos a ayudar arriba.  
-Lo cual aun no puedo creer - X silbo - él sigue vivo.  
-Es de dura cepa, tal como el comandante Zero - Cinnamon giro la pinza magistralmente - fijador de plasma.  
Layer ahora extendió la pinza mientras Mercury levantaba la vista  
-¿No deberíamos ayudarlos? - la joven volteo hacia uno de los monitores, donde Bass y el resto se abrían paso entre varios renegados.  
-Es la última unidad de combate - Pallate giró en su asiento y antes de que Cinnamon dijera algo, le extendió un instrumento con forma de cuña - removedor de partículas  
-Bass estará bien - sonrió X, pero luego hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Cinnamon incrusto la herramienta.  
-Lo siento - la reploid la sacaba y la volvía a meter - tienes fragmentos de metralla. Con razón su sistema de autoreparación no estaba funcionando como debía.  
-Lástima que nosotros no tenemos eso - Ami miro una lata de comida que tenía entre las manos - así no estaría dependiendo de esto.  
-No es tan benéfico - Cinnamon dejo la herramienta y volvió a tomar la pinza - no todos los sistemas de reparación son tan efectivos. Algunos te dejan literalmente marcado.  
-Como Axl, ¿No? Tiene una gran cicatriz en la cara  
Al mencionar tal nombre, Cinnamon se detuvo un momento, para luego reiniciar la reparación.  
-Axl fue su pareja un tiempo - susurró divertida Pallate a Mercury - pero terminaron...no de muy buenos modos.  
-Jamás se termina de buenos modos, cuando una de tus amigas te roba al chico que te gusta - la rubia se volvió molesta hacia Pallate. Ella solo le sonrió nerviosa, para luego desviar su mirada hacia otro sitio.  
-¿Te sorprende, verdad?  
La pregunta hizo que Ami enfocara su atención en X.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Por tu cara. Cuando Pallate mencionó lo de Axl.  
-Un poco. Sabía que la aparición de robots pensantes no tardaría en llegar, pero no en este grado de...evolución.  
-El Dr. Caín piensa como tú. Antes de encontrarme, aun cuando la tecnología en la Tierra era avanzada, los robots aun se limitaban a obedecer las ordenes de los humanos sin rechistar. La programación los hacia buenos o malos, pero nunca bajo su propia decisión.  
-Sin libre albedrío - Cinnamon volvió a extender la mano y ahora Pallete le dio suavemente otra herramienta. Cinnamon sin embargo, la tomo sin problemas.  
-Eso veo. Capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones, basados en su experiencia o juicio. Suena...abrumador.  
-Lo es. Curiosamente, esto no fastidiando a los seres humanos en el futuro.  
-¿Entonces no hay discriminación?  
-En absoluto. Cuando el profesor comenzó a producir los reploids, se vio como una enorme bendición.  
-Que raro. Pensé que los seres humanos, siendo tan cerrados...  
-Oh, lo siguen siendo - X miro divertida a Ami - pero solo algunos. La inmensa mayoría nos acogió con entusiasmo. Sin embargo... - bajo la mirada - nosotros no hicimos lo mismo con ustedes.  
-Así nacieron los Mavericks, ¿No?  
-La filosofía de Sigma refleja todo ello: los reploids nacieron para ser servidos, para ser conquistadores. Una suerte de "humanos" superiores, que debía aniquilar a sus hermanos más viejos.  
-Algo así como se rumora hizo el homo sapiens con el hombre de Neanderthal. Simple supervivencia.  
-La ley del más fuerte - X suspiro - si fuera así, entonces no hubiéramos intervenido en la labor de los Mavericks para exterminar, no solo a los humanos, sino a los reploids pacíficos.  
-Pero ustedes son seres pensantes - Mercury miro fijamente a los tres Mavericks Hunters - eligieron proteger al débil.  
-Una cualidad muy humana - sonrió Pallete mientras tecleaba algo - nadie debe sufrir por nosotros. Nadie.  
-Listo - Cinnamon retiro la herramienta y luego saco una placa de titanio de una alforja, que la coloco encima del brazo de X. Al instante, el mecanismo del mismo, comenzó a asimilarla, hasta formar una nueva "piel" protectora.  
-Como nuevo - X levantó el brazo y lo vio reluciente.  
-Procura no exponerlo nuevamente. Los sistemas de reparación están muy sensibles.  
-Excelente, entonces vamos afuera a ayudar a los demás.  
-Esperen - Ami dejo a un lado su lata de comida - tengo una idea, sin embargo, necesito la aprobación de todos para hacerla.  
-Supongo es algo peligroso - cuestiono Layer  
-Bastante, pero puede acelerar esta batalla sin necesidad de pasar tanto tiempo.  
-Bien, si vale la pena - sonrió X - ¿De que se trata?

Sailor Venus seguía a paso veloz a Vile y Rush, teniendo a su retaguardia a Sailor Uranus.  
Los dos Mavericks Hunters se habían ofrecido ir al frente para cualquier eventualidad, mientras que Uranus estaba en la retaguardia, para prevenir un ataque por la espalda.  
Ser el centro de la formación le incomodaba, ya que era reservada para los miembros más débiles. Sin embargo, el reciente combate la había dejado debilitada, así que no podía oponer mucha resistencia al respecto.  
-Es curioso.  
-¿A que te refieres? - Venus miro de reojo a Uranus. Esta solo sonrió.  
-Hace unos meses, las cosas eran distintas. Teníamos nuestras vidas bien estructuradas. Todo iban bien y ahora, míranos. Aquí estamos todas, dispersas, con personas que no creíamos estar.  
-Ya algo así nos paso con Neherenia. Aparte, no creo ser tan mala compañía.  
-No, en realidad no lo eres - Uranus hizo una mueca - solo que nosotras fuimos educadas para ser las guardianes "exteriores", ser la última línea de defensa del Milenio de Plata. Y ahora, tenemos que depender de ayuda de otros para pelear.  
-Recibir ayuda no es tan malo - Venus le guiño el ojo - más de chicos tan apuestos.  
-Sabes que a mi no me interesan los chicos.  
-Que extraño. Te he visto muy de cerca con Rush.  
-Es...una buena persona - Uranus titubeo - pero nada más. Aparte, te recuerdo él no es un hombre.  
-Es un hombre al fin al cabo - entonces Venus abrió los ojos - Uranus, tú...  
-Calla - la joven bajo la mirada avergonzada - creo que hable de más.  
-¿Cuando fue que recuperaste la memoria?  
-¿Recuerdas la descarga que recibí al ayudar a Rush? Al despertar, volvió todo. Absolutamente todo.  
Venus le miro un momento y luego desvió su mirada hacia el mencionado Hunter de Red Alert.  
Entonces, Saturn tenía razón.

_-¿Entonces Uranus y Neptune fueron pareja en el Milenio de Plata?  
-Así es - Hotaru revolvía algo del guisado que las chicas habían preparado luego de la batalla del templo Hikawa - y una muy unida.  
-No pensé que las antiguas sociedades vieran de buenos modos a dos mujeres darse cariño - sonrió Mina.  
-He allí el punto. Uranus era hombre y Neptune mujer.  
-¿Que? - Rei casi soltó su plato - ¿En serio?  
-Sí. Uranus era un joven apuesto que tomo el lugar de su hermana, la cual fue la primera que murió contra Black Moon en la antigua guerra. Ella antes de fallecer, le entrego su legado y poderes a su hermano para que continuara su labor.  
-Supongo por eso Haruka tiene un carácter tan recio - Ami levanto la vista hacia la tienda, donde era cuidada la susodicha  
-Sí, la primera en estar en la línea de fuego - Saturn sonrió y soplo lentamente al cuenco que tenía entre sus manos - la princesa Neptune se enamoró de él y ambos trataron de proteger el Milenio de Plata, pero fueron los primeros en ser asesinados.  
-Una historia muy romántica - Rei suspiro.  
-Vamos Rei - Serena le miró maliciosa - bien que te hubiera gustado que fueran chicas.  
-¡Que dices! - la pelinegra se sonrojo y azuzó el puño - no digas tonterías Serena!  
-Fanática del yaoi y yuri. Por suerte tu colección esta bajo los escombros - sentencio Mina de sopetón. Rei solo se encogió, bastante avergonzada.  
-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con la pérdida de memoria "emocional" de Uranus? - Makoto levanto su cuchara luego de probar el guisado - hmmm, le falta sal.  
-El símbolo de amor entre ambos fue un pendiente estrellado, que simboliza una órbita - Saturn dibujo en el aire con la cuchara el símbolo del "infinito" - que su amor sería eterno y por igual. Y este se encuentra en la empuñadura de las dos armas de Uranus y Neptune.  
-La espada del viento y el espejo de aguas profundas - Ami se froto la barbilla.  
-Exacto. En la última batalla, noté que el símbolo en el arma de Uranus no estaba. No lo hubiera percibido, pero cuando ella ayudo a Rush, algo paso...  
-¿Que fue eso?  
Por respuesta, Saturn señalo el lugar donde se había visto el incidente.  
-Allí solo el pasto esta quemado. Es normal, ya que hubo tal descarga. Eso sucede cuando invocó mi dragón relámpago - parpadeo Makoto - no entiendo.  
-Mira más detenidamente.  
Las chicas se voltearon y vieron con cuidado. Los ojos de Ami se agrandaron de repente.  
-¡La quemadura parece un símbolo!  
-Exacto - Saturn sonrió y volvió a dibujar algo en el aire - el amor infinito._

Venus entrecerró los ojos. Ciertamente los últimos años, Serena y ella se habían ganado una reputación de chicas flojas y tontas. Sin embargo, lo de Minako había sido por elección propia. Ella había sido la primera en despertar como una Seishi y la carga, de no solo buscar a sus compañeras, sino luchar contra las malignas, la había fastidiado, al grado de dejar su "madurez" a un lado y disfrutar su vida como cualquier loca adolescente.  
Sin embargo, la muerte aparente de Vile y la actual batalla, había despertado su viejo "yo" y por ente, podía sacar conclusiones de manera precisa, tal como antaño.  
-¿Aun la amas? - soltó de repente. Uranus casi se detiene un momento, pero volvió a dar marcha, más cuando Rush y Vile se miraron a verlas un momento.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Uranus. Tus recuerdos volvieron, así tus sentimientos. Cuando sentías eso por Michiru, no te separabas nunca de ella. Ahora la dejaste ir sin más.  
-Pude optar por una relación más madura y dejar que ambas progresáramos.  
-Te creería, pero se como eres.  
-¿Y se puede saber como soy? - Uranus miro irritada a su compañera.  
-Aunque eres una chica, eres posesiva como un hombre y te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera.  
-Eso no lo niego - Uranus sonrió un momento pero luego volvió a su gesto serio - ¿Cual es tu punto?  
-Sencillo. Aun con la pierna fracturada, estas combatiendo con nosotras. Aun cuando usas una Armor, los chicos te hicieron el favor de construirte una pierna especial para ayudarte - ambas miraron la bota derecha, la cual se veía más grande que la otra - ya que sabían que si se negaban, tu irías rengueando al campo de batalla.  
-Buen punto. De repente te desconozco Venus.  
-Y lo más importante: como no has cambiado, sigues estando a lado del chico que te gusta.  
Ahora sí, Uranus se frenó en seco haciendo que Venus hiciera lo mismo. La Outer Seishi miro un momento a una desconcertada Minako, antes de casi írsele encima.  
-¡Eso es una tontería! - Uranus sin más, agarro del cuello a Venus y la alzo, casi azotándola contra la pared - ¡Una vil tontería!  
-Tu enojo... - Mina apretó los dientes mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre - me lo...confirma...  
-¡Retráctate! - la voz de Uranus se volvió de ultratumba - ¡RETRACTATE!  
-Nun...ca - Venus le sonrió estoicamente. Uranus alzo el puño listo para estamparlo contra la humanidad de la Seishi, cuando alguien la detuvo.  
-¡Que rayos ocurre aquí! - Vile le miro a través de su casco - ¿Porque quieres lastimar a Aino Minako?  
Uranus le miro un momento y sin más, soltó a la chica, para solo dar vuelta y salir corriendo. Rush se interpuso para detenerla, pero la chica dio un salto acrobático para esquivarlo y siguió adelante.  
-Síguela - mascullo Venus frotándose el cuello - esta...conmocionada.  
Rush asintió y usando el Speed Dash, fue tras ella.  
-¿Que sucedió Aino Minako? - Vile le miro - Casi te mata...  
-Sí, no lo niego - Venus sonrió levemente - pero no creí que fuese tan inconsciente.  
-No entiendo.  
-No hay necesidad de entender. Aunque luego me gustaría explicártelo.  
-Cuando tomemos algo de café en el Crown´s - comentó de repente Vile. Venus parpadeo y le miro de hito en hito.  
-Te acordaste...  
-Ahora, cuando te vi así. Algo me hizo recordar. También se que te gusta el chisme.  
-Oh sí - la sonrisa de Minako aumento. Le habían dicho que la memoria de Vile casi había sido borrada, pero aun parecía recordar algunas cosas, lo cual la hacía sentir feliz - anda, que podemos caer en una trampa.  
-Es muy tarde para eso - una voz ronca y guasona inundo el recinto - el traidor morirá con la chica, jajaja  
Sin embargo, Vile se adelanto sin más y con un severo puñetazo, provoco que toda la estructura comenzará a temblar.  
Salvo un segmento que se mantenía tranquilo.  
-¡Agile! - Venus le grito - ¡No te escondas cobarde!  
-Con gusto - se escucho de repente y solo vio un resplandor que ilumino todo el lugar.

-¿Neptune? ¿Estas bien?  
-Si, sí - la susodicha despertó de sus pensamientos. Una especie de presentimiento le había llegado. Miro entonces a Seiya, que parecía preocupado - perfectamente. Solo estaba calculando cuantos renegados faltan.  
-Pues este es el último - Trebble apareció y de un disparo de plasma, acabo con el último que se había lanzado en una carga suicida hacia el grupo - listo. Hay que verificar si hay enemigos a la redonda.  
-Eso lo haremos nosotros - Bass hizo una seña a Jupiter, que nadaron fuera de la superestructura, mientras el resto hacía lo contrario.  
-Al fin - Neptune sacudió su cabellera aquamarina varias veces - me gusta el agua, pero ya estaba comenzando a cansarme.  
-Pues este lugar no tardará igual en inundarse - Saturn chapoteaba entre el agua, mientras notaba como esta llegaba ya a sus rodillas - aunque me extraña no se halla inundado más.  
-La base debe tener un sistema de bombeo, pero no tardará en ser sobrepasado - Trebble encendió su scanner y miro hacia todos lados - Que rayos...  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No hay actividad de renegados en los dos pisos superiores - Trebble apago el scanner - y no puedo ver más allá, porque el techo del tercer piso esta blindado.  
-¿Una trampa?  
-Lo más probable. Aunque... - Trebble bajo la vista y encendió el scanner. Al instante, casi dio un salto.  
-Los que no están arriba, están abajo - exclamo Saturn al deducir la respuesta del Hunter. Dio unas patadas, salpicando más agua - planean emboscarnos cuando subamos al siguiente piso.  
-Entonces bajemos de una vez - Seiya se sacudió el agua de la Armor - para darles la bienvenida.  
-Me encantaría apoyarte encanto, pero si abrimos un hueco con esta cantidad de agua, emularemos lo que hace un excusado cuando jalamos de la palanca.  
-¿Y esperar que nos caigan encima entonces?  
-No, esperen - Trebble sonrió - tengo una idea.

-Me siento como una plancha para ropa - Pluto miro con molestia el cable que salía del guante de Zero hacia un contacto que estaba sobre el peto de la Seishi.  
-No hay remedio. La Armor no solamente te protege, tiene la capacidad de curar tus heridas. Sin embargo, ahora empleo toda su energía en evitar que Dynamo te rompiera los huesos.  
-Lo se, me siento mejor, pero no me gusta depender de algo para ello.  
Zero solo sonrió y miro de reojo hacia los pasillos que se interconectaban.  
-Espero no nos ataquen. Estamos en la peor posible - Zero se reclino, con su sable en mano.  
-Quería preguntarte algo - Pluto le miro atentamente.  
-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.  
-No me refería a lo de nosotros - la chica lo fulmino con la mirada un momento, pero luego le vio con ansiedad - sino a lo del reactor. ¿Es tan malo que este en tu cabeza?  
-Es un arma de dos filos. Se supone todo reactor de plasma esta en el pecho, no solo como una analogía al corazón humano, sino porque allí es el lugar donde mejor puede ser protegido por un ataque.  
-Pues hace rato, vi que te atravesaron como mantequilla.  
-No es por eso. El pecho es una bóveda blindada que protege al reactor en caso de ser dañado. Si este explota, el pecho sirve de protección, lo cual reduce la explosión a lo que has visto cuando aniquilamos a un Maverick. Sin embargo, si esta en otro lugar, como una extremidad o la cabeza, esta no puede contener a la explosión como es debido.  
-Lo que indica, que los efectos colaterales de morir, son muy malos.  
-Eso mejor no te digo - Zero suspiró y se reclinó contra la pared.  
-¿Y como es que no lo sabías?  
Zero no contesto. Pluto iba a insistir, pero entonces sintió como una fuerza desconocida sujetaba su cuerpo de manera firme, en especial el cuello.  
Levanto la vista desconcertada, hacia Zero que comenzó a gritar algo, pero una ráfaga de energía lo golpeo, mandándolo a volar varios metros.  
-Interesante - una voz conocida emergió - así que ese es tu punto débil. Entonces no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad no solo de matarte Zero, sino de aniquilar a todos tus amigos en esta fortaleza, ¡Jajaja!  
Pluto no podía mover la cabeza libremente, pero con un esfuerzo supremo, alcanzo a mover el cuello lo suficiente para ver quien era el Maverick.  
Dynamo.

Notas del autor.  
Ahora que he tenido un poco de tiempo, estoy tratando de adelantar la historia lo más posible. No quiero que pasen ya varios meses y me halla quedado en lo mismo.  
curiosamente, estoy avanzando a buen ritmo, aunque aun no puedo calcular cuantos capítulos serán en total, ya que aun faltan tramas por detallar, y no solamente las batallas en sí.  
Agradezco nuevamente a EdI por sus comentarios, así a SB como a un viejo camarada de antiguas batallas, Hirrayami Otoni, por sus comentarios. Es curioso como los fanfics forman nuevas amistades, así hace que uno encuentre a las viejas que creía uno pérdidas.  
Agradezco aparte a quienes se han tomado la molestía de leer esta historia. Espero no decepcionarlos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	42. Chapter 42

Megaman X/Sailor Moon Fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

Capítulo 42: Diáspora

Agile vio horrorizado como su ataque se había detenido a escasos centímetros de la cara de Venus.  
-Esta vez yo te hare pedazos - Vava estaba sujetando la muñeca de Agile. Este trato de zafarse, pero el agarre del Reploid era mucho más fuerte - veo que sigues igual de escuálido que antes.  
-¡Deja de criticarme! - Agile entonces alzo la mano - ¡Mavericks!  
Al instante, tres figuras cayeron alrededor de Uranus, Rush, Venus y Vava.  
-Tan cobarde como siempre - Rush le miro fríamente mientras su atención se fijaba en los Mavericks: Frost Walrus, Burn Dinorex y Slash Beast les sonreían de manera cruel - trajiste a los Mavericks más salvajes para que te salvaran el trasero.  
-Claro, que esperaban - la risa de Agile se hizo estridente - llevare sus cadáveres ante Lord Sigma y seré recompensado con el liderazgo de los X-Hunters!  
-¡En tus sueños! - exclamo Venus. Agile la miro y su sonrisa desapareció  
-A ti te mataré primero - una mueca de furia apareció - tú te encargaste de liquidar a varios de nuestros camaradas.  
-Y con gusto me desharé del resto - le espeto la rubia arrogantemente. Atrás, Uranus entorno los ojos mientras los Mavericks le miraban de mal modo.  
-¡Entonces que así sea! - en un movimiento ultra veloz, Agile se soltó del agarre de Vava y sin más, le propino tremenda patada a Venus, que salió disparada en dirección hacia Slash Beast - ¡MATALA!  
Vava trato de reaccionar, pero una tremenda tacleada de Agile lo mando a volar lejos. Uranus recibió un puñetazo tan salvaje de Dinorex, que salió proyectada contra la pared lateral, haciéndola pedazos.  
Rush esquivo a velocidad unas estacas de hielo que le había lanzado Frozen Walfus.  
-¡Adiós chiquilla! - Slash Beast saco sus garras sobre el cuerpo desmadejado de Venus. Sin embargo, vio sorprendido como la Seishi paraba en seco su trayectoria hacia él.  
-No tan fácil - la rubia volvió la cara con una sonrisa. Antes de que Slash dijera algo, vio como una cadena de energía anaranjada había rodeado uno de sus brazos.  
-¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS! - grito. Al instante, la cadena se trenzo a gran velocidad, que arrancó de cuajo el brazo del Maverick, ante los gritos de horror de este.  
-¡Que! - Agile vio horrorizado como uno de sus esbirros más poderosos recibía un daño considerable a las primeras de cambio. Pero más aún, cuando un tremendo impacto de energía le dio de lleno en el pecho, mandándolo a volar.  
-Idiota - Vava se levantó con dificultad mientras ajustaba su cañón de torreta.  
-¿Estas bien? - Venus se acercó a él.  
-Perfectamente. Sería mejor que checarás a tu amiga.  
-Ella está en mejores manos - sonrió la Seishi mientras Rush ya estaba ayudándola a levantarse. Mientras Venus le hacía señas a su compañera, Vava la miraba impresionado.  
Ciertamente, las Seishi habían mejorado muchísimo con el uso de las Armors, lo cual aumentaba su resistencia y ciertas habilidades que tenían de antemano.  
Sin embargo, también su experiencia en batalla se había elevado. Y no solamente con lo que había hecho con Slash Beast, sino en la anterior pelea contra Tonion y Stonekong.  
-Con razón Sigma aún no ha atacado este planeta con todo - el ex-Maverick fijo su vista en los Mavericks - sabe del potencial de estas niñas. Si se siguen haciendo más fuertes, podrían ser un serio obstáculo para sus planes.  
-Tom, digo, Vava, ¿Estas bien?  
-Eh, sí, solamente trataba de ver que podemos hacer.  
-No es tan difícil - Venus señalo con gesto a Agile, que se levantaba con dificultad - ese tipo trajo tropas de poder para apoyarlo. Aunque la cosa que la arranque el brazo, es rápida, no lo es tanto como él. Debe seguir confiado en su velocidad.  
-Cierto - Vava estaba aún más maravillado con la conclusión de la rubia - Lo dedujiste bien.  
-Un tiempo estuve sola, antes de que encontrará a Sailor Moon y mis compañeras. Así que tenía que valerme por mí misma. Ahora agradezco tener a mis amigas, pero aún se pelear por mi propia cuenta.  
-Veo porque a Tom le gustabas tanto  
El comentario hizo sonrojar a la Seishi.  
-Espero también a ti te guste - comento Mina apenada - en un futuro.

-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, solo dolida en el orgullo - Uranus se sacudió los pedazos de roca de la Armor - lo vi venir, pero no pude defenderme siquiera.  
-Dinorex tiene potencia - Rush ajusto su cañón - su velocidad cambia durante el embiste.  
-Entendido - entonces Uranus fijó su atención hacia la plática tan íntima que estaban teniendo Vava y Venus - ¡Hey tortolos! ¡Que estamos en guerra!  
-Déjalos, se nota que la química entre los dos no ha desaparecido.  
-Dichosa química. Deberían dejar esas cosas para después.  
-Neptune tiene razón, tienes tu carácter.  
-¿Neptune? ¿Michiru te ha hablado de mí?  
-Oh, solo algunas cosas - Rush sonrió mientras recordaba lo platicado hacía apenas un día.

_-¿Entonces ella te gusta?  
El comentario a bocajarro agarro desprevenido a Rush. Este se encontraba hablando con Zero, pero la reunión había terminado y ya se dirigía a descansar, cuando la chica de pelo aqua, lo había interceptado a medio camino.  
-¿De qué rayos hablas?  
-De Haruka. Se nota que la miras de un modo especial.  
-Bueno, es lógico. Ella me salvo la vida, al riesgo de la suya.  
-Cosa que no haría por nadie más, créeme.  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-Haruka tiene una forma muy especial de ser - Michiru se recargo en uno de los soportes de las varias tiendas que había a lado del Turbotanque - considera la misión como prioritaria antes que sus camaradas.  
-Eso suena lógico. La supervivencia del grupo es prioritaria al de un individuo.  
-Precisamente. El salvarte, estaba comprometiendo la vida, no solo mía, sino también la de Seiya y tu amiga Roll.  
-Vaya, es cierto - Rush se froto el mentón - lo mejor hubiera sido dejarme morir.  
-Pero es obvio que tu cambiaste esa prioridad en ella - entonces la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció, quedando una mueca triste - ella jamás hubiera arriesgado la vida por mí  
-¿Entonces ustedes...son pareja?  
-Éramos - Michiru hizo una mueca - tuvimos nuestros años felices.  
-¿Y ahora?  
-Ahora no sé... - Michiru se abrazó a sí misma. Rush la miro un momento y luego desvió su atención hacia la tienda donde se encontraba la susodicha.  
-Me dicen que perdió la memoria. Igual, cuando la recupere..  
-Sí, eso había pensado. Sin embargo, creo que las cosas han cambiado.  
-No deberías perder la fe tan repentinamente.  
-El problema es ese. Tal vez nunca le tuve fe.  
-No lo creo. Duraron mucho tiempo como pareja.  
-Sí, no lo niego - la sonrisa de la joven volvió - pero eso no signifique que las cosas sean para siempre.  
-Es extraño. Se supone ustedes siguen una tradición milenaria. Esto sería romper todo eso.  
-Y por lo que veo, no has investigado bien.  
-No puedo evitarlo - ahora Rush sonrió - formo parte de la división Red Alert. Técnicamente, somos la sección de inteligencia y contrainteligencia de los Maverick Hunters. Su destino era estar juntos.  
-El destino cambia. Eso también deberías saberlo.  
Entonces la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia Axl, que estaba bromeando con Ami y Rei, sacándoles un par de carcajadas con sus comentarios sobre el excremento y los Mavericks.  
-Sí, en eso tienes razón_

-¿Crees en el destino?  
-¿Eh? - Uranus miro a su compañero - ¿De qué hablas?  
-Sí, si crees que las cosas pueden ser distintas.  
-Vaya momento para preguntar tales cosas - sonrió la Seishi un momento, sin embargo, guardo silencio y su mirada se concentró en los Mavericks que ya se venían sobre ellos - Creo que sí. Antes pensaba que las cosas solo tenían un modo de hacerse.  
-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?  
La mirada de Uranus se volvió hacia Venus un momento.  
-Ellas. Ellas y Serena.  
-Interesante, eso me parece muy interesante. Me gustaría averiguarlo por mí mismo.  
-En eso puedo ayudarte - le sonrió la Seishi mientras elevaba su puño lleno de energía - ¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA!

-¿Qué demonios...?  
Un fuerte zumbido despertó lentamente a Axl. Sus ojos tardaron unos momentos en habituarse a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Finalmente, vio que estaba en medio de una especie de tiradero o centro de recolección de basura.  
-Nunca creí que los amortiguadores pudieran salvarme la vida - vio como su cuerpo estaba encima de un montón de partes de Reploid que le habían servido de colchón para la caída. Levanto la vista y vio una pequeña luz en lo alto de la cúpula. Los restos del Maverick que se había cargado, estaban en el borde del agujero, hecho pedazos.  
-Tuve suerte. Un poco más y yo hubiera terminado igual - murmuró mientras se levantaba con cuidado. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando iba a tocar el mugroso suelo del tiradero.  
-¡Me lleva la que me trajo! - grito y sin más soltó un par de Axls Bullets contra el suelo. Al instante, una cortina de fuego se expandió por toda la chatarra.  
-¡Argh! - una figura emergió contra la chatarra, con restos de llamas, pero más mirando de manera furibunda a Axl - ¡Como supiste!  
-Sunflower - el Maverick Hunter le apunto con su revolver - ¿Acaso me crees un tonto? Se supone caímos cuatro al fondo de esto y solamente vi el cuerpo de tu "amigo" allá arriba. Faltaba el tuyo y el de Magma Dragoon  
-¡Muy listo, pero ahora estas solo! - el cuerpo de Sunflower comenzó a iluminarse - ahora no habrá quien te pueda ayudar!  
-Si fueras yo, dejarías de hacer eso.  
-Aja. Si como no. ¡Ahora mismo te haré pol...! - el Maverick no termino de decir la frase, cuando se escuchó un estruendo que literalmente partió en dos el cuerpo del mismo - ¡Que! ¡No es posible!  
-Te lo dije - Axl se acercó a él con el revolver en alto - cuando caíste, te llenaste de líquido lubricante. Muy inflamable por cierto.  
-Entonces... - Sunflower le miro horrorizado - yo mismo...  
-Así es la vida - Axl le sonrió y le apunto - buenas noches.  
Dos certeros disparos terminaron con la existencia del Maverick. Axl solo suspiro y guardo su revólver, sin antes girarlo varias veces entre sus dedos.  
-Robocop, muérete de envidia - sonrió y entonces levanto la vista hacia el resto de chatarra - Ahora ¿Dónde está Magma Dragoon?  
La respuesta de Axl llego en cuestión de segundos: una figura emergió de un montón de desperdicios frente a él. Antes de que Axl pudiera reaccionar, las garras del Maverick se habían cerrado alrededor de su cuello.  
-¡Imbécil presumido! - le rugió - ¡No debiste confiarte!  
-Eso...creo... - alcanzo a musitar Axl, cuando el Maverick aumento el agarre. Sintió como un tronido comenzaba a emerger de la cubierta de su cuello.  
-¡Eso, eso, eso! - Magma Dragoon estaba exultante - ¡Ahora morirás!

-¿Cinnamon?  
-¿Eh? - la medireploid se volvió - ¿Que sucede?  
-Has estado muy extraña, distraída - Layer la miraba con preocupación.  
-Estoy bien, solamente...ando preocupada por el grupo de arriba.  
-Estarán bien - Layer le sonrió. Sabía que la preocupación de la Reploid iba hacia alguien en específico - se saben cuidar.  
-Eso espero - Cinnamon suspiro y enfoco su vista hacia la pantalla. Se veía a X y Mercury abrir de un disparo una compuerta en el suelo.  
-Cuando entren allí, perderemos comunicación con ustedes. Tengan cuidado.  
X asintió e hizo una seña a su compañera que entro en la compuerta. Al tiempo, unos golpes conocidos en la escotilla del tanque hicieron que las tres elevaran la vista.  
-Son ellos, ábreles.  
Al instante, Seiya, Michiru y Trebble entraron, visiblemente exhaustos y mojados.  
-¿Cómo ha estado el movimiento? - Trebble se acercó a las pantallas mientras Cinnamon revisaba a Seiya y Michiru al tanto les proporcionaba unas mantas.  
-Alia no ha podido contactar con el grupo de arriba. Pero parece se han separado de forma importante.  
-No me extraña. Aunque son más que nosotros, la fortaleza aérea es realmente el núcleo de esta cosa.  
-Acá tenemos las firmas del grupo de Bass. Avanzan a buen rumbo al pináculo.  
-¿X y Mercury?  
-Bajaron al nivel subterráneo.  
-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es peligroso!  
-Lo sabemos, pero quieren expandir la frecuencia de transportación.  
-¿Frecuencia de transportación? - Michiru miro interrogante - ¿Qué es eso?  
-Ya habrás notado que podemos teletransportarnos.  
-Cierto. ¿Porque hicieron eso desde un principio en lugar de toda esta cosa de la invasión?  
-Porque no podemos - Pallete ajustaba unos paneles - Sigma bloquea nuestra frecuencia y hace su fortaleza invencible a nuestros intentos de abordarla.  
-Salvo por la forma primitiva - sonrió Seiya - si entiendo bien. Rock y Ami van a hacer algo para que si puedan transportarse.  
-Ni más, ni menos - Trebble se inclinó y fijo algunos controles - así será más fácil movernos en este lugar. Apenas hemos peleado contra una pequeña parte de los Mavericks y sufrimos para ello. Tenemos que ir por la cabeza.  
-Pero, ¿Eso no haría que Sigma se enfureciera y decidiera provocar el Tsunami?  
-Por eso Bass y los demás van camino al pináculo.  
-Suena arriesgado.  
-No tenemos opción - suspiro Trebble - sino nos arriesgamos, moriremos antes de llegar con Sigma.  
Michiru suspiró y entonces elevo la vista hacia el techo del Turbotanque. ¿Estarían bien los de arriba?

-¿Como esta?  
Roll suspiro mientras se limpiaba la cara llena de polvo. Miro un momento el indicador de poder. Había usado gran cantidad de energía empleando un rayo curativo.  
-Estable - entonces fijo su vista en Yaten, que parecía dormir apaciblemente a su lado - las heridas están tratadas. Ahora necesita descansar. Y yo también.  
-Esto va mal - Taiki hizo una mueca - apenas iniciamos la ofensiva, nos separaron y ya tenemos bajas. No duraremos a este paso.  
Roll asintió mientras Proto y Mars se habían adelantado para investigar. Luego de arrastrarse por un mugroso túnel de ventilación, habían llegado a una pequeña antesala, dos niveles abajo de donde estaban.  
-Al menos avanzamos un poco.  
-Sí, a que precio - Taiki estaba molesto. Roll lo entendía. No solo estaba así por su hermano, sino por Axl. Tal vez no había sobrevivido a la caída.  
-Iré con ellos - susurro el joven. Roll asintió. Sin embargo, al momento que Taiki se acercaba al duo de rojo, una enorme compuerta cayó entre Roll y el grupo.  
-¡Pero qué demonios! - la chica se levantó en ese momento, pero vio como unas plumas extrañas caían alrededor de ella y al instante, le soltaban una descarga eléctrica, que la derrumbo de golpe.  
-Jejeje, caíste - se escuchó. Roll, haciendo una mueca de dolor, elevo la vista y vio como una figura enorme, similar a un pavo real, aparecía frente a ella.  
-Cyber Peacock - alcanzo a decir - canalla...  
-A mucha honra - el Maverick le sonrió mientras las plumas robotizas que tenía por penacho se alzaron - ahora, ¡Al infierno con los dos!  
Roll abrió los ojos horrorizada. Sin más, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Yaten en un intento de protegerlo, mientras las plumas salían disparadas hacia ellos.

-¿D-Dynamo?  
-Así es querida - la cabeza del susodicho Maverick se encontraba flotando a lado de Pluto, mientras unos cables habían emergido del cuello, aprisionando a la Seishi - el único inmortal!  
-¡Maldito! - Zero se había levantado luego de recibir la descarga. Dynamo le miro de malos modos.  
-Veo que esa nueva armadura te ha dado una protección mayor. Ese ataque debía haberte roto algo.  
-Déjala - Zero alzo su sable, pero el agarre del cable que tenía Pluto en el cuello aumento. La Seishi soltó un gruñido de desesperación.  
-No, ni te atrevas. Un simple movimiento y... - pero antes de que Dynamo dijera algo más, una ráfaga de energía ilumino a la Seishi - ¡Qué demonios!  
-¡GRITO MORTAL!  
El ataque de Pluto barrió con la cabeza de Dynamo, así con los tentáculos mecanizados que la sujetaban.  
-¡Setsuna! - Zero se acercó a ella a velocidad, mientras la joven se sujetaba el cuello - ¿Cómo estás?  
-Mejor, ya sin ese pervertido - mascullo mientras se quitaba un pedazo del cable que rodeaba obscenamente su pierna - ¡Qué asco!  
-¿Cómo pudiste zafarte?  
-Soy la única Seishi que puede canalizar su energía en todo el cuerpo y no solamente en un ataque concentrado. Parece que al fin logramos... - pero antes de que Pluto terminara, el brazo que había hecho a un lado, se lanzó sobre su cuello nuevamente.  
-¡Zero blade! - el comandante con un certero sablazo, destruyo el tentáculo  
-Dios, eso... - Pluto vio horrorizada como los pedazos del tentáculo, se iban sobre Zero, tratando de incrustarse contra él.  
-Pero que rayos está pasando aquí! - Zero de otro sablazo, los destruyo. Sin embargo, los restos comenzaron a formarse nuevamente, aparte reclutando fragmentos del piso, el techo y las paredes.  
-¿Qué diablos...? - Zero retrocedió - ¿Qué es esto?  
-¡YA LO DIJE! - la voz de Dynamo resonó - ¡SOY INMORTAL!  
-Ya veremos... ¡ZERO BUSTER!  
El ataque del Comandante barrió con los pedazos que se estaban formando. Sin embargo, estos volvieron a reunirse como una fina arena que coleccionaba los fragmentos y se volvían a unir en partes más conformadas.  
-No puede ser - Pluto giro su bastón y de varios mandobles, destruyo unas piernas que comenzaban a formarse...pero volvían a reconstruirse - ¿Que está pasando aquí?  
-Lo que temía - Zero hizo una mueca - células biomecánicas.

-¡Cuidado!  
Júpiter había perdido el paso al tratar de incrustar uno de sus guantes contra la estructura y ya se precipitaba nuevamente hacia el fondo del mar, pero una mano salvadora alcanzo a sujetarla.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, gracias - Júpiter le sonrió a Bass. Este asintió y la coloco con cuidado a su lado, sin ninguna dificultad.  
-No sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza - Júpiter le miro admirada.  
-Bueno, es parte de nuestras habilidades - Bass se rasco la mejilla apenado.  
-¡Hey niños! - Saturn les miraba desde abajo - ¡Tenemos prisa!  
-Ya, ya, nos regañes - Júpiter le saco la lengua y con un movimiento ágil, comenzó a ponerse en movimiento. Saturn solo entorno los ojos y les siguió de cerca.  
El plan de Bass era sencillo: el grupo se había dividido en dos. Trebble, Neptune y Knight Fighter irían al Turbotanque a repostar y luego avanzarían como estaba programado. Mientras, Júpiter, Bass y ella, llegarían al pináculo que sobresalía de la fortaleza marina e interrumpirían el sistema que conectaba ambas fortalezas.  
Aunque lo malo del dichoso plan, es que Saturn estaba molesta por el grupo que le había tocado.  
-Hubiera sido mejor con Trebble - pensó. Tal vez en otro momento hubiera preferido estar alejado de él, pero su relación había mejorado y ahora se trataban al menos con cordialidad.  
Aparte, no podía olvidar la promesa que le había hecho.

_-Saldremos bien de esta batalla. Evitaré que uses todo tu poder y que vuelvas a perderlo todo. _

-Idiota - mascullo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban - ya me las pagarás cuando volvamos a vernos - y sin más, comenzó a escalar más rápido, en pos de sus camaradas.

-Esto está como boca de lobo.  
X le sonrió a Mercury Los dos habían bajado a las galeras que conformaban el subterráneo de la fortaleza marina. El lugar estaba lleno de conductos y de un zumbido característico. La misión que X había propuesto antes de salir del Turbotanque, era encontrar el generador principal para neutralizarlo. Solo así podrían usar la teletransportación, tanto como ataque como para retirar a los heridos.  
-Por momentos me recuerdas a Axl  
-No es mi culpa - Mercury se sonrojo - estar con Serena y las chicas tienen sus efectos.  
-Se nota las quieres mucho.  
-Son...mis primeras amigas - la joven bajo la vista - así que me siento muy apegada a ellas.  
X asintió. Él sentía lo mismo hacia sus camaradas. Primero hacia su jefe y gran amigo, Zero. Luego hacia su hermano Proto, como Bass y Trebble. Ni se diga su hermana Roll, así el novato de Axl.  
-Sin embargo - la sonrisa de X disminuyo - es horrible cuando crees que alguno de tus amigos te será fiel y al final, termina yéndose al bando equivocado.  
-Pero eso lo causa el virus Sigma como dijiste. Entonces ellos no son responsables.  
-Generalmente. Pero hay otros que igual lo hacen por el poder y no están bajo ningún influjo del virus.  
-Como yo...  
La voz resonó por toda la galera. X y Mercury se pararon de golpe, cuando tres figuras emergieron frente a ellos. Una en especial conocida por el Maverick Hunter.  
-No puede ser - parpadeo X - Mac...Eres tú.  
-Sí - el Maverick que una vez había secuestrado a X apareció seguido de dos más, Snipe Anteator y Earthrock Trilobyte, solo alzo su puño y se lanzó en una carga con el Speed Dash - ¡Y nuevamente voy por tu cabeza!

-¿Células biomecánicas? - Pluto miro interrogante a Zero. Este asintió.  
-Sí, es una tecnología de punta que estamos desarrollando en mi época. Nosotros los reploids somos parecidos a los humanos, pero no tenemos la maravillosa capacidad de regenerarnos como lo hacen ustedes cuando se hieren.  
-Pero nosotros no somos como esta cosa - Pluto señalo los restos que se juntaban - apenas soportamos unos cuantos raspones o heridas. No podemos crear una mano o un pie de la nada, como si fuéramos lagartijas.  
-Lo sé, y Dynamo tampoco tiene unas células biomecánicas propiamente dichas, sino una aberración.  
-¿Aberración?  
-Sí, en realidad su cuerpo es una sola célula. Una sola unidad, como la de un insecto.  
-¿Entonces puede repararse de la nada. Ser como una asquerosa cucaracha que aunque le partas la cabeza, puede seguir viviendo?  
-¡NI MÁS, NI MENOS! - Dynamo soltó una risa gutural y al instante sus partes se lanzaron sobre ellos. Pluto giro su bastón.  
-¡GRITO MORTAL!  
El ataque deshizo en segundos a Dynamo, pero este volvía a formarse nuevamente.  
-No tiene caso - Zero apretó los dientes - no le damos al núcleo. A su reactor.  
-¿Entonces por eso no podemos matarlo?  
-Exacto - Zero giro su sable mientras esquivaba un puño del X-Hunter - creo que su núcleo lo esconde cuando vamos a liquidarlo.  
-Magnifico. ¿Entonces como sabremos donde y cuando atacar?  
Zero no contesto. Veía como un hilo de sangre corría por la sien de Pluto mientras miraba su propia pierna, la cual tenía ciertos daños de consideración.  
-Esto no está bien - pensaba frenéticamente - se supone que teníamos que llegar intactos con Sigma para darle una oportunidad a los demás. Sin embargo, ya nos están haciendo pedazos!  
Pluto por su parte, no dejaba de mirar las partes que rondaban. Zero parecía haber perdido el impulso y se le veía desconcertado.  
-Se nota que esto es nuevo para ti  
-¿A que te refieres? - Zero volteo a verla. Pluto le sonrió mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre.  
-Sí, generalmente improvisabas de manear estupenda durante las anteriores peleas. Pero ahora, no pareces el mismo.  
-No es tan sencillo - Zero apretó el sable - antes contaba con que mis subordinados podían arreglárselas sin problemas. Ahora, tengo que estar al pendiente de todos.  
-¡Oye! ¡Si te refieres a mí..!  
-¡IDIOTAS! - la voz de Dynamo resonó y al instante, las piezas se lanzaron sobre ellos. Sin embargo, Pluto giro su bastón.  
-¡GRITO..MORTAL!  
Una poderosa descarga de energía, barrió con todos los componentes en un instante. Sin embargo, unos cables irrumpieron desde el suelo, sujetando a Pluto de manera poco ortodoxa, aplicándole al instante una descarga que la hizo gritar de dolor.  
-¡Insecto! - la voz de Dynamo resonó con una risa estridente - ¡Nunca podrás derrotarme!  
-Maldita sea - Zero con un movimiento de su sable, corto los cables, dejando caer a una lastimada Pluto al suelo.  
-¡A esto es lo que me refiero! - comento mientras llegaba a su lado. Pluto le miro asesinamente un momento, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.  
-Si no fuera por la Armor - la Seishi miro las placas metálicas y luego volvió nuevamente su vista hacia Zero. Sin embargo, ahora su mirada era de decepción - ¿Tan inútiles somos?  
-Claro que no, me refería a todos en general.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Sí. Esto no es nuevo - Zero veía como los cables arrancaban pedazos del suelo y de las estructuras para formar un nuevo cuerpo a Dynamo - por eso antes combatía solo. Solo pensaba en mí y podía hacerlo sin problemas.  
-¿Entonces no toleras la responsabilidad? ¿Por eso hiciste comandante a X?  
-No puedo negarlo. X es mejor que yo. Puede con la carga.  
-Eso es injusto. Yo...confiaba en ti.  
Zero parpadeo varias veces ante el comentario de Pluto.  
-¿En serio?  
-Claro. Y aun lo sigo haciendo.  
Zero abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.  
-Pluto...digo Setsuna, yo...  
-Ya, dejemos eso - Pluto se volvió, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras enfocaba su atención en el enemigo - Maldición. Si al menos, pudiera sentir su energía, ya lo hubiéramos acabado.  
-¿Su energía?  
-Sí. Las Outers Seishi tenemos la capacidad de sentir el poder de un rival. Claro, como estas cosas generan energía artificial, no podemos...  
-¡Eso es!  
-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?  
-¿Recuerdas cuando lo atacamos en las anteriores ocasiones?  
-Sí, al menos tú lo hiciste 3 veces y yo dos veces.  
-¿Y alguna vez genero una explosión significativa?  
-No, solamente... - Pluto guardo silencio y parpadeo - ¿Entonces...?  
-No le hemos dado al reactor - Zero ayudo a levantar a su compañera - por eso no ha muerto.  
-Y es así. ¿Cómo hace para esconderlo? No tendría un buen tamaño?  
-Lo tiene, pero sospecho es modular. Es capaz de fragmentarlo un momento y volver a unirse.  
-Magnífico, son varios corazones en lugar de uno.  
-No precisamente. La parte más importante tiene el "core", el combustible fusionable.  
-¿Y cómo lo hallamos?  
-Eso es fácil - Zero señalo su casco - tengo un sensor para ello. Sin embargo, esa es la parte sencilla.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije hace rato? Si le damos de lleno a un reactor, este provocara una explosión lo suficientemente poderosa para volar todo a su alrededor.  
-Nos tiene atrapados - Pluto apretó los dientes. Al instante, los pedazos de cables y acero se reacomodaron, formando una cara grotesca.  
-¡Exacto! - Dynamo soltó otra carcajada - ¡Por eso no pueden hacerme nada! ¡Soy invencible!  
-Por eso dejaste que habláramos sin tapujos - exclamo Zero - sabes que tienes todas las de ganar.  
-¡Así es! ¡Pero ya me estoy aburriendo y necesito liquidar al resto de sus camaradas! - la cara se tornó diabólica - ¡Ahora mueran!  
Sin embargo, otro ataque de Pluto voló en pedazos los restos, haciendo que se dispersarán.  
-No tiene caso - Zero vio como Pluto bajaba su báculo - así no podremos.  
-Claro que sí - la Seishi sonrió - solo quería distraerlo.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Sencillo. Localiza su reactor y destrúyelo.  
-Pero ya te dije que podría volarnos a todos  
-Eso no importa. Yo me haré cargo.  
-Pero, ¿Cómo?  
-Ya lo verás - Pluto giro su bastón. Zero lo miro un momento, pero fue cuando entendió.  
-No, no puedes. Sería cuestión de segundos. Si fallas, volaremos en pedazos!  
-¿Entonces tienes una mejor idea?  
Zero apretó los puños mientras veía como las partes de Dynamo se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos.  
-Está bien - Zero presiono un sensor de su casco y un visor apareció frente a él - confió en ti.  
Pluto solo le sonrió mientras giraba varias veces su bastón.  
-¡Idiotas! - la voz de Dynamo rugió - ¡Van a morir!  
-¡No moriremos - Pluto lo reto - ven por nosotros!  
-¡Entonces que así sea! - las partes de Dynamo se lanzaron sobre ellos. Zero levanto la vista, tratando de identificar entre los pedazos al reactor.  
-¡Allí esta! - una luz resplandecía entre la chatarra y alzo al instante su cañón de plasma - ¡Tiger Buster!  
-¡MUERAN CONMIGO ENTONCES! - Dynamo no hizo nada para proteger su reactor, que recibió de lleno el ataque de Zero.  
Al instante, un enorme resplandor, iluminó todos los alrededores, seguido de una terrible explosión.

-¡Es tu fin, estúpido Maverick Hunter! - Magma Dragoon apretó sus tenazas sobre el cuello de Axl. Este estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y la continuidad de su cuello, cuando un poderoso estruendo hizo que el Maverick se parara en seco.  
-¡Qué demonios! - alzo la vista y vio con horror como pedazos de metal caían sobre ellos. Sin más, lanzo a Axl a un lado, mientras se ponía a cubierto.

-Es imposible - Bass levantó la vista. Júpiter y Saturn hicieron lo propio.  
La fortaleza aérea había comenzado a soltar un humo negro muy denso, que parecía esparcirse por uno de sus diámetros.  
-¿Que fue eso? Se escuchó como si hubieran volado un edificio entero.  
-No, pero algo parecido - Bass contesto la pregunta de Júpiter - fue la explosión de un reactor.  
-¿Tan malo es cómo suena?  
-Mucho peor. Tenemos que darnos prisa - Bass siguió escalando rumbo a la torre principal. Júpiter y Saturn asintieron, acelerando el ritmo de escalada.

Cyber Peacock lanzo varias ráfagas de rocket-leafs sobre Roll y Yaten, pero una serie de escombros se interpusieron en el camino, haciéndolos estallar.  
-¡Pero que...! - el Maverick no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando una patada de Proto, lo mando a volar lejos.  
-¡ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER!  
El ataque de Knight Maker remato a Cyber Peacock, que vio horrorizado como la mayoría de sus plumas lo envolvían en medio de una terrible explosión.  
-Llegamos justo a tiempo - Mars apareció a lado de Roll y Yaten. La primera solo les sonrió agradecida - aunque no sé cómo fue que la compuerta se abrió.  
-Esa explosión, algo tuvo que ver. Altero los sistemas - Proto apareció. Entonces levanto la vista hacia Taiki, que combatía contra un dañado Cyber Peacock - debemos ayudarle.  
-Tiene la situación controlada - Roll sonrió y miro a Yaten, que seguía inconsciente - está protegiendo a su hermano.

Un repentino timbre hizo que la embestida de Mac se detuviera. X y Mercury alzaron la ceja. Entonces volteo a ver a Earthrock Trilobyte que había contestado el mensaje por su comunicador.  
-No puede ser - exclamo luego de unos momentos - la base aérea está dañada.  
-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!  
-Volaron en pedazos a Dynamo - Earthrock Trilobyte apago su comunicador de un puñetazo - ¡Malditos!  
-Veo que hasta los X-Hunters pueden morir - sonrió X burlonamente - entonces ¿Que podrían hacer un Maverick y un traidor Reploid contra nosotros?  
-Yo no soy un solo un traidor! - Mac se lanzó a la carga furioso - ¡Ya soy un Maverick!  
Pero antes de que el susodicho lograra impactar el cuerpo de X, una ráfaga congelante lo paro en seco, cristalizando su cuerpo hasta el cuello.  
-¡Que es esto!  
-Burbujas congelantes - Mercury tenía las manos en alto - Ahora estas paralizado.  
-No, es imposible! - Mac trato de moverse, pero vio con horror, como uno de sus brazos caía de su cuerpo, hecho pedazos.  
-Sigues siendo muy débil Mac - X se acercó lentamente a él - tus "compañeros" Mavericks eran capaces de resistir ese ataque sin sufrir el daño que tuviste. Es una lástima - entonces X se volvió hacia Mercury - no quise ofenderte.  
-En absoluto - le sonrió la chica. X le devolvió el gesto y se volvió hacia Mac.  
-No, no puede ser. ¡Yo reviví para destruirte!  
-Pues nos veremos una próxima vez. Es una lástima, yo jamás he podido liquidarte de manera personal - y sin más, un puñetazo de X atravesó de cabo a rabo al Maverick. Este solo grito en medio de una explosión.  
-¡Mac!  
-Ustedes son los siguientes - Mercury miro tranquilamente a Snipe Anteator y Earthrock Trilobyte.  
-No te confíes mujer - los ojos de Snipe se tornaron macabros, mientras una enorme lengua mecanizada salía de su rostro - ¡Dead End Kiss!

**Fin del capítulo**

_Notas del autor_.

Técnicamente, este episodio ya llevaba un mes cociéndose en mi cabeza, pero la tesis en la cual ando trabajando, así la prioridad de terminar el fic de Naruto que estaba escribiendo, me hizo retrasarme en la escritura del mismo.  
Ya quise acelerar la aparición de los Mavericks, así de hacer atajos por parte de los protagonistas, para avanzar la trama. Originalmente pensaba enfrentamientos al estilo "las doce casas" de Saint Seiya, pero eso me llevaría muchísimos episodios y aparte luego de un rato sería tedioso. Esto sería más enfocado en los X-hunters (aunque algunos ya han caído en batalla). Técnicamente, estamos en el último tercio de la historia y espero darme prisa para acabarla. Aunque a este paso, será el relato más longevo que he escrito (los primeros episodios, son de allá de 1999, imaginen).  
Agradecimientos especiales a , EdI, darker y así a IshipFabrevans, por sus comentarios y críticas, así quienes más leen este fanfic.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	43. Chapter 43

Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Hunters"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 43: Cambio de planes  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

_Pluto solto un largo jadeo de cansancio. El Time Stop, había funcionado: justo cuando el ataque de Zero había destruído el reactor de Dynamo, la Sailor del Tiempo había hecho chocar su bastón contra el suelo.  
Ahora una mini explosión en forma de estrella, estaba enfrente de Zero, como si estuvieran en una película que le hubiesen puesto pausa.  
-Excelente, a tiempo - sonrió un momento, pero sus rodillas golpearon el suelo repentinamente. Pluto trato de alzar la vista, pero su visión comenzó a nublarse. La técnica de parar el tiempo consumía demasiada energía y luego de pelear con Dynamo, esta se había minado de manera considerable.  
-Maldición, tengo que moverme - apoyandose en el bastón con dificultad, dio unos cuantos pasos, antes de caer enfrente de Zero, que mantenía una expresión de decisión. No había cerrado los ojos o hecho algun otro gesto. Su vista estaba encima de Dynamo.  
-Él confio en mí - Pluto no pudo evitar sentir felicidad. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Pluto dejo caer su bastón sobre el suelo nuevamente, provocando una explosión de rocas, las cuales de manera graciosa, no salieron disparadas, sino en cámara lenta.  
-Suficiente - Pluto emitió una última sonrisa, antes de que caer fulminada._

Serges, Double y Bit estaban con rodilla en tierra y con la mirada hacia el suelo. Las disculpas se habían dado en tal posición, esperando que hubiera algo de clemencia.  
-¿Entonces...la fortaleza aerea esta dañada?  
-Sufrió una explosión plasmática - murmuró Serges pero en un tono lo suficientemente claro - se reporta un daño de al menos el 30%. Perdimos la capacidad de bloquear comunicaciones y la teletransportación.  
Un crujido no paso desapercibido para los X-Hunters. Agacharon aun más la mirada, esperando compasión.  
-Tecnicamente podrían enviar una flota completa de Hunters - Sigma, el todopoderoso jefe de los Mavericks se dio la vuelta. Su figura estaba frente a un enorme vitral donde se veía un cielo azul oscurecido - algo que podría llevar al traste nuestros planes con este mundo.  
Nadie dijo nada. Los presentes no estaban acostumbrados a soltar comentarios inoportunos como los que hacía Agile. Justamente este se encontraba combatiendo con una de las facciones de los invasores.  
-Bien - Sigma suspiró y se volvió hacia el vitral - tendremos que llevar a cabo el plan B.  
-¿Será necesario? - levanto un momento la vista Bit - podríamos...  
-Es necesario - la voz de Sigma se torno siseante - no podemos dejar que estas sabandijas interfieran con mis planes...una vez más.  
Los tres X-Hunters asintieron y sin más, desaparecieron en un rayo de energía. Sigma se volvió y se cruzo de brazos.  
-¿Contenta?  
-Sabes que no me gusta hables así de mí. Soy un hombre.  
-¿Crees? - la sonrisa de Sigma se hizo enorme - no tienes derecho a replicar, más cuando tu me traicionaste.  
-No te traicione. Solamente te dije que serías parte de mis planes. Jamás especifique que te trataría bien.  
-Eso supuse - Sigma dejo de sonreír y se volvió hacia la voz. Una figura netamente femenina fue apareciendo en la penumbra, hasta ver una hermosa mujer pelirroja, aparentemente humana, pero sus ojos eran fríos y emitía un ligero zumbido.  
-No te perdonare esto - la mujer se señalo.  
-Como dije, es el único cuerpo que podía albergar tu esencia. Intente con otros y estos no admitían tu chispa.  
-Estos nuevos cuerpos Reploids - la mujer hizo una mueca de molestía - ese maldito Cain, previniendo que se corrompan con el virus.  
-Lógico, nos quieren exterminar. Por suerte, este cuerpo, pese a ser humano, pudimos reconstruirlo y mantener esa esencia tan poderosa en su interior.  
-Lo sé - la mujer miró sus manos - androide. Interesante concepto.  
-Interesante, pero obsoleto. Para que veas que me preocupo por tí, Lumine.  
-Ya no solo Lumine - la mujer sonrió macabramente - Metalia Lumine.

Darien se contuvo de estornudar. Aunque Serena se encontraba ya en una cama normal de hospital, aun podía enfermarse por otra cosa.  
El joven entonces poso la mirada sobre su futura esposa y reina del Milenio de Plata. Se encontraba dormida de manera profunda, aunque a diferencia de otras ocasiones, su gesto era serio.  
Cuando Serena despertó de la operación, se enteró de que sus amigas y los Hunters habían decidido atacar la fortaleza de Sigma. Como era lógico, Serena casí se escapo del hospital para ir con sus amigas, pero Darien la había convencido de que si iba, solo sería un estorbo.  
Darien entonces desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Aunque estaban lejos de la costa, el ruido de los helicopteros y aviones de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa se hacían escuchar de manera nítida. La aparente fortaleza no se habían movido, pero hacía una media hora, eso había cambiado: una explosión había vuelto a poner en alerta a todo mundo.  
-¿Que habrá sucedido? - Darien apreto el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Seiya dormitaba reclinado contra uno de los sillones del turbotanque. Michiru lo observaba de cuando en cuando mientras devoraba su cuarto onigiri.  
-Estará bien - Layer se acercó mientras le entregaba un vaso de té caliente.  
-Lo sé, nadar en el agua es complicado. Debió gastar mucha energía.  
-No lo niego, pero la que me sorprende eres tú. Según mis sensores, deberías estar el doble de exhausta, pero apenas te ves cansada.  
-He vivido mucho tiempo en el agua - sonrió Michiru - conozco como moverme, gastando el mínimo de energía. Aunque no niego que fue extenuante.  
Layer asintió. Sin embargo, sabía de las capacidades de sus nuevas aliadas. Ella misma había sido de las encargadas de diseñar las Armors de las Sailor Seishi, llevandose una que otra sorpresa.  
Para empezar, era imposible replicar el tipo de energía que ellas empleaban. Habían hecho varios estudios, pero nada. Sencillamente, lo habían dejado en manos de lo que los antiguos llamaban, "Magia".  
Eso no era lo único que había causado sorpresa, sino la similitud que sus cuerpos tenían con los de los propios Maverick Hunters: la capacidad de un aprendizaje acelerado.  
La primera señal de esto en el pasado, había sido con el primer "Rockman", diseñado por el Dr. Thomas Light, el llamado Weapon Copy System: una habilidad para aprender las técnicas o los poderes de un contrincante.  
Gracias a este talento, el viejo Rock había logrado frustrar los planes de Willy en una y otra ocasión. Sencillamente los robots que luchaban contra el "Blue Bomber" tenían un cierto límite.  
Rock, no.  
Por algo, el heredero de tal dinastía, X, era llamado así. Sencillamente el chico no había mostrado tener un freno en sus capacidades.  
Sin embargo, se creía que tal habilidad solamente era capaz entre algunos selectos reploids, incluyendo a Zero, Proto, Bass, Axl y Trebble.  
Ni siquiera Roll, Cinnamon, Alia o la misma Layer tenían tan formidable arma de su parte.  
Por lo cual, las Armors no seguían los diseños más actuales, sino al contrario, una serie de primitivas modificaciones a viejas armaduras de batalla de épocas antiquísimas.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Ah - Layer parpadeo al notar la mirada fija de Michiru - nada, solamente me quedé pensando un rato.  
-Vale, perdona el comentario, pero algunos de tus "amigos" hacen este gesto y parece que estan en trance. Aun no me acostumbro - Michiru sonrió y luego señalo a Cinnamon que estaba reclinada sobre una pantalla - como ella.  
Layer miró de reojo a su compañera. Cinnamon generalmente era atenta y servicial, pero ahora se encontraba muy distante y reservada.  
-Así que no te ibas a preocupar por él - Layer sonrió levemente - como dicen los humanos: te has mordido la lengua.

Axl abrió los ojos lentamente. Rapidamente, un dolor sumamente intenso hizo que tratara de moverse, pero sin éxito.  
-Que... - Axl parpadeo - ¿Acaso...?  
Entonces alzo la cabeza desesperado, pero luego vió con tranquilidad que su cuerpo estaba intacto. No había perdido la cabeza durante el embiste final de Magma Dragoon. Sin embargo, había sido tal su ataque que se había estrellado contra las planchas de las paredes, formando una bonita y rídicula figura suya, con él incrustrado como un clavo.  
-¿Que habra sido eso? - entonces levanto la vista y vió como escombros en pequeñas cantidades, caían del techo, mientras un ruido extraño inundaba el lugar - parece que algo exploto.  
Un rugido hizo que levantara la cabeza. Magma Dragoon había emergido de una serie de vigas que habían caído sobre él.  
-¡Estupido Hunter! - rugió furioso - ¡Donde estas!  
Axl hizo una mueca. Su primer impulso fue moverse, pero vió que estaba bien prensado contra la plancha. Al instante, Magma se volvió.  
-No puedo verte, se que estas allí!  
-¿No puede verme? - Axl parpadeo y entonces enfoco su vista hacia la cabeza de Magma. Una de las vigas había hecho pedazos sus ojos y parecía un tanto ciego. Sin embargo, rapidamente se volvió hacia él.  
-Se que estas allí, puedo sentirte!  
Axl apreto los dientes. Allí estaba la famosa habilidad de los Mavericks para encontrarlos, no importará donde fuera.  
-Tengo que moverme - Axl entonces trato de zafarse, pero estaba realmente incrustrado. De pies a cabeza. Entonces comenzó a pensar en un plan. Tal vez podría usar una explosión con sus armas.  
Pero la caída de más escombros le hizo desistir de idea.  
-Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo - Axl trato de moverse, pero entonces Magma Dragoon se volvió de golpe hacia él - maldita sea, si fuera un maniquí, seguro no me sen...¡Eso es! Puede funcionar...  
Sin embargo, el entusiasmo del Hunter comenzó a bajar. Si "eso" era factible, entonces saldría vivo...o también podía morir.  
-Excelente - una sonrisa adorno el rostro del Hunter - al fin algo emocionante.  
Y sin más, cerro los ojos y comenzó un lento apagado de todos sus sistemas, uno por uno, hasta el de la misma matriz de poder.

Cinnamon volvió a chequear su cerebro positrónico. Estaba funcionando normal. No había evidencia de alguna disrrupción.  
¿Entonces porque algo en su cabeza no parecía estar bien?  
-¿Que esta pasando? - Cinnamon comenzó a caminar por la cabina. Por un momento noto la mirada de atención de Layer y Sailor Neptune.  
Al momento de querer evitar su mirada, se topo de frente con la pantalla de supervisión del Turbotanque. Esta mostraba todas las firmas de sus compañeros Hunters.  
Pero había una ausente.  
-No puede ser - y sin más, Cinnamon coloco su mano sobre la pantalla y a gran velocidad, comenzó a tipear reiniciando el sistema - no, no, tú no idiota, ¡Tú no!

_-¿Por que no quisiste ir con ellos?  
Axl dejo saludar mientras el tunel interdimensional se cerraba. Se volvió lentamente hacia la figura rubia que le miraba con severidad.  
Zero y compañía se habían ido hacia el mundo donde supuestamente Sigma había escapado.  
-No creí que tu malestar hacia mí fuera tan grande. Si hubiese sido así, habría aceptado irme.  
-No me refiero a eso zonzo, sino a que esta era tu gran oportunidad.  
Axl hizo una mueca. La mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia las dos pistolas láser que tenía en el cinto.  
-La guerra ha sido reciente. Pudiste haber ampliado tus habilidades aun más y comprobar cual es tu verdadero nivel.  
-Eso habría sido excelente. Y es algo que hubieras disfrutado, ¿No crees?  
Cinnamon, la medireploid, se puso roja hasta las orejas. Axl solo sonrió, evitando soltar una carcajada. Los últimos reploids, los cuales incluían a la reploid, eran tan avanzados que inclusive se avergonzaban tanto como un humano. Claro, eso tampoco incluía los chistes pícantes que él podía hacer.  
-Eres un maldito pervertido.  
-Si yo lo soy, tu eres demasiado...emocional.  
-¿Como no serlo con alguien como tú? Me sacas de mis casillas a cada momento. Si fueras más normal, como el comandante Zero o como X...  
-Pero no soy como ellos - Axl ahora se había irritado. Cinnamon iba a sonreír, le había alegrado ahora haberlo sacarlo de quisio. Sin embargo, Axl parecía realmente molesto.  
-Pero por eso - Axl llevo su mano hacia sus armas - quisé quedarme en este tiempo para cuidarlos...a todos.  
-¿Y debería sentirme halagada por eso?  
-No - Axl nego con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia ella - pero juzgarme por mi pasado, no me parece justo.  
-Eliminaste a varios de mis compañeros cuando Red Alert llevaba sus redadas.  
-Creí que hacía lo justo - Axl siguió acercandose - creí que estaba en lo correcto.  
Cinnamon no dijo más, cuando Axl se detuvo a un metro de ella, pero sencillamente el Hunter solo sonrió y nego con la cabeza.  
-Voy a pagar mis pecados como sea. Aun sí tengo que hacer cosas que no me gustan, pero esta vez al menos es algo bueno - y sin más, el Hunter paso a su lado mientras taradeaba una melodía conocida._

_Furikaerazu tsukinukete _ikeba ii n' da  
Don't make a monkey of me.  
Tobitateba miete kuru sonna mon' na n' da  
Kodou agete sakebe! _

_Saa Minami_-nansei no kaze wo uke (Don't make a monkey out of me.)  
Aimai nante toiki sutete (Don't make a monkey out of me.)  
Passion, session, good condition. (Don't make a monkey out of me.) _

_Say YEAH! (YEAH!)  
Say HO! (HO!)  
Don't make a monkey out of me. _

_Cinnamon solo nego con la cabeza mientras Axl soltaba una larga carcajada. _

Un repentino golpe hizo que Michiru y Layer se volvieran rapidamente. Inclusive Seiya entreabrió los ojos.  
-¿Que sucede? - pregunto el joven. Cinnamon tenía los puños sobre el tablero. El golpe había sido tal, que se habría agrietado uno de los paneles.  
-Lo perdí  
-¿A que te refieres? - Layer se levanto y fue a lado de Cinnamon. La medireploid levanto la vista y sus ojos estaban brillantes, como si fuera a llorar - perdí su señal.  
-¡Imposible! Aun con la interferencia de Sigma en las fortalezas, al menos podíamos sentir su firma de energía! ¡Debe haber un error!  
Layer se inclinó, pero vió horrorizada como los monitores mostraban que el pulso de Axl ya no estaba. Todos los demás, inclusive las firmas de energía de las Seishi Armors, titilaban al máximo.  
-No, no, no - Layer abrió el panel y saco un destornillador sónico para pulsar los componentes - debe haber un error!  
Sin embargo, Cinnamon se había reclinado contra una de las paredes y se había deslizado por el suelo de manera lenta, con la cara desencajada.  
-Seiya - Michiru comprendió la situación - trata de comunicarte con Yaten.  
-Pero las comunicaciones estan restringidas. Podrían ser utilizadas por los enemigos!  
-Eso no importa. La situación ha cambiado.  
Seiya miró las caras de desesperación y de desaliento en sus compañeras, y sin más, sacó su tiara.

Un sonido sumamente agudo hizo que Yaten abriera los ojos de golpe. Roll, que lo estaba vigilando, también dio un brinco ante la reacción.  
-¿Estas bien? - pregunto la Hunter. Yaten la miro un momento, pero al instante se coloco la tiara que traía en el cuello.  
-¿Si Seiya? ¿Que ocurre?  
-¿Que sucede alla arriba? ¿Axl esta con ustedes?  
-¿Axl? - Yaten parpadeo y entonces miro a Roll. La chica tomo la tiara y se la coloco.  
-Seiya, aquí Roll. ¿Que haces? Sabes que las comunicaciones estan restringidas.  
-Sí, pero aca en el turbotanque se pusieron mal. Dicen que perdieron su señal o su energía, no se que.  
-¿Que? - Roll parpadeo y apreto la tiara - ¡Eso no es posible!  
-Esa misma reacción tuvieron aca. ¿Es tan grave?  
Roll solo apreto los dientes mientras miraba el agujero por el cual habían escapado.  
-Informen, de prisa. Posiblemente tenemos una baja.  
Proto notó la expresión de Mars. La chica había sufrido mucho por lo sucedido con Serena y ahora que uno de ellos pudiera haber muerto, la estaba deprimiendo nuevamente.  
-No llores - le espeto el Hunter de repente. Mars se volteo a verlo sorprendida.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Me decías que Serena era una llorona, pero creo porque tú lo eres más.  
-No tienes el derecho a decirme eso - le espeto Rei herida - no me conoces.  
-Pensé que si te conocía - y sin más, Proto se levanto para apoyar a Taiki. Mars le miró furiosa e iba a decir algo, pero Roll la detuvo y nego con la cabeza.  
-No lo protejas porque es tu hermano.  
-No lo hago. Temo que él tiene razón.  
-¿Que dices?  
-Sí, lo de Serena te ha marcado.  
Mars iba a replicar, pero se quedo con la boca abierta.  
-A veces es un idiota diciendo las cosas, pero sabe porque lo hace - Roll le sonrió y le palmeo el brazo. Mars no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada, bastante avergonzada.

Slash Beast era un Maverick competente. Había logrado grandes victorias para su bando en el pasado.  
Sin embargo, ahora una chica rubia, con aspecto frágil y con una armor que le venía grande, le estaba dando la batalla de su vida.  
Ya durante el proceso, había perdido un brazo y su torso había sido dañado de manera considerable.  
-No entiendo - Slash se movía en redondo, mientras Venus no dejaba de azuzar la cadena de energía en su mano - se supone que uno de nosotros podía con cuatro de ellas y ahora apenas me da espacio.  
Mientras, Minako miraba con atención los movimientos de su oponente. Al principio los Mavericks parecían rivales increíblemente poderosos y que no podían ser derrotados con nada.  
Pero con el pasar del tiempo, Mina había aprendido que pese a su velocidad y su fuerza, sus tácticas y estrategias seguían siendo iguales a las de cualquier humano.  
-Se les puede ganar - Venus azotó su cadena con decisión y al instante, esta salió proyectada por el suelo como si fuera una serpiente. Slash salto el embiste, pero al instante, un disparo de plasma lo mando a volar por los aires. Venus se volvió y vió a Vava peleando a fondo contra Agile. Sin embargo, se había tomado el tiempo para apoyarla en batalla.  
-Ojo por ojo - y sin más, la Sailor Seishi estiró su cadena y se interpusó en el campo de batalla de su "compañero". Agile se detuvo un momento sorprendido, lo cual aprovecho Vava para conectarle un puñetazo y mandarlo a volar bastante lejos.  
-Diente por diente - asintió el reformado Maverick mientras se iba trás Agile.

-¡No puede ser! - Burn Dinorex estaba en shock. Se había decantado por atacar a la Sailor Seishi, por considerarla más frágil que Rush, pero cuando trato de aprisionarla con sus manos, ella había contestado con un agarre similar, usando los puños en lugar de las palmas.  
Ahora los dos se encontraban en un choque de fuerzas bastante equilibrado.  
-¡Imposible! - Dinorex apretaba sus dedos, pero Uranus contestaba con el mismo impetú, girando los nudillos y haciendole daño - ¡Eres una vulgar humana!  
-¿Crees? - Uranus le sonrió. Aunque su frente estaba perlada en sudor, su respiración era normal y mantenía un paso firme sobre el Maverick.  
Dinorex trato de imprimir potencia, pero cuando lo hacía, Uranus daba un paso hacia atrás y otro hacia adelante. Si el Maverick se excedía, ella aprovecharía para proyectarlo y hacerle un gran daño.  
-¡Maldita! - rugió Dinorex. Uranus no contesto, solo le sonreía de manera desdeñosa.  
Entre tanto, Rush había visto sorprendido la escena. Uranus era alta, pero se veía pequeña ante la enorme carrocería del Maverick, y aun así, lo mantenía a raya sin problemas.  
Por otro lado, Venus y Slash Beast se habían enfrascado en una batalla de velocidad, donde la Sailor Seishi había uso de sus botas de Speed que le habían regalado con la Armor.  
-Esto se sale totalmente de los reportes - Rush giro rapidamente, evitando un ataque frontal de Frost Walrus, que lanzaba cargas de hielo a gran velocidad. Quería ayudar a Uranus, pero Walrus era uno de los Mavericks de mayor tamaño y si lo descuidaba, capaz iría sobre ellos.  
-Concentrate en la batalla - Frost Walrus se coloco frente a él - o te haré pedazos.  
-Gracias por la advertencia - Rush le sonrió a su rival, sin embargo, su mente volvió a divagar, justamente a lo sucedido con su compañero Tango hacía unos días.

_Rush miraba a Tango. Este se encontraba tipeando unos números a gran velocidad en su "tableta".  
-No tienes que irte.  
-Tengo que. Nuestra misión tecnicamente terminó. Tú eres el que quiere prolongarla.  
-¿Prolongarla? No hemos acabado. Aun no tenemos suficientes datos para...  
-¡Tenemos los suficientes! Se supone Red Alert necesitaba esto para emprender una gran ofensiva contra Sigma. No es misión nuestra involucrarnos en la guerra.  
-Ya lo hicimos. Te recuerdo tú liquidaste varios Mavericks.  
-Tenía que. Vidas inocentes estaban en peligro.  
-Aquí también lo estan.  
-No, ellas pueden protegerse. Y tu bien lo sabes.  
-¡Claro que no! - Rush replico - ¡Tienes las nuevas Armors, pero eso será insuficiente! ¡No tienen experiencia en batalla!  
-¿Realmente lo crees? - Tango dejo de tipear y miro exasperado a su compañero - mira, cuando llegue a este mundo, tuve el impulso como los Hunters de reírme de las payasadas y de los vestiditos de estas mujeres, pero pensé: Ciertamente es rídiculo, pero ¿Como han logrado sobrevivir a tantos peligros sin tener ni una sola baja?  
Rush hizo una mueca. Tango tenía un punto de razón. Sabían de la ofensiva de Beryl en el pasado, así del Gran Sabio, Neherenia, Faraón90 y la llamada Sailor Galaxia.  
Aunque eran unas chicas con uniforme escolar corto, habían sido capaces de frenar a tales enemigos.  
-Los Mavericks son distintos.  
-¿Realmente lo crees? Has visto a esa chica, Venus. Ella es la más veterana y demostró su experiencia en el campo de batalla venciendo a dos Mavericks sin problemas. ¿Que harán ahora con una Armor?  
-Creo las estas sobreestimando.  
-No lo hago. Tu las subestimas.  
-¿Y porque haría eso? Sabes que una salvo mi vida.  
-Precisamente - Tango volvió a tipear - no eres objetivo. Te ha comenzado a gustarme.  
-Sabes que no hay amores entre humanos y reploids...  
-Nunca hable de amor - una leve sonrisa asomó al rostro de Tango. Rush tuvo ganas de morderse la lengua y luego arrancarsela a su compañero. Al instante, el tunel dimensional apareció.  
-Anda amigo, ven conmigo. Esta misión ya no te corresponde. Red Alert nos dará libertad si volvemos.  
-La libertad es buena, pero hemos vivido por años combatiendo. No puedo renunciar a algo como esto.  
-Puedes...  
-Quizás, pero.. - entonces Rush miró de reojo hacia el Turbotanque. Una serie de risas femeninas seguidas de las de los Hunters emergieron - ahora la lucha no me parece tan vacía.  
Tango suspiró y solo nego con la cabeza, antes de atravesar el tunel._

Una nueva carga de Frost Walrus hizo que Rush despertara de sus pensamientos. Salto para evitarlo, pero al momento de ello, una serie de cuchillas de hielo salieron hacia él.  
-¡Maldición! - Rush alzo los brazos para protegerse, pero justo en ese momento, el cuerpo desmarejado de Dinorex se interpuso entre él y las lanzas, haciendo que ambos Mavericks salieran muy mal parados.  
-¿Estas bien? - Uranus se acerco rapidamente a Rush, que miraba la escena impresionado.  
-¿Como lo hiciste?  
-Las piernas - Uranus señalo las propias - Dinorex depende demasiado de ellas, así que un simple golpe hizo que perdiera el equilibrio en esa posición tan delicada.  
Rush parpadeo impresionado. Uranus le miro un momento y luego hizo una mueca.  
-¿Que? ¿Dije algo malo?  
-No, en absoluto. Solo que no reaccionas como una chica normal.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Otra mujer se habría reído o se hubiera sentido apenada, pero tu lo dices como si fuera algo normal.  
-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Una risita tonta? Por favor - Uranus se volvió, Walrus y Dinorex se estaban incorporando - vamos, hay que ir por delante.  
Rush solo nego con la cabeza y fue trás Uranus. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que la chica había soltado una sonrisa boba por un momento, para luego lanzarse con todo.

Trebble estaba furioso. Había salido un momento del Turbotanque para checar el exterior y al volver, se enteró de que sus aliados habían tratado de comunicarse de manera no segura con alguno de los grupos de arriba.  
Y para colmo, la firma de energía de Axl se había esfumado del monitor.  
-¿Pero estan idiotas o que? - Trebble se movía de un lado a otro de la cabina - ¡Ahora nuestros camaradas estan en problemas!  
-¡No teníamos opción! ¡Axl desapareció!  
Trebble abrió los ojos. La que había replicado había sido Cinnamon, lo cual era el colmo. Se supone sus compañeros reploids eran los que debían tener la cabeza fría.  
-El grupo de arriba se partió en cuatro pedazos - Seiya interrumpió - Axl cayo por un agujero. Venus, Uranus y Rush se quedaron atrás, mientras el resto tuvieron que refugiarse en las tuberías. Pluto y Zero estaban peleando en otro sector.  
Trebble iba a replicar, pero analizo lo que había dicho Seiya. Mientras ellos habían logrado llegar casí intactos al punto de descanso, el otro había sido dividido de manera importante y estaban teniendo problemas.  
Claro, salvo la explosión que había sacudido la fortaleza aerea, lo cual había desestabilizado el sistema de bloqueo de las fortalezas.  
-El plan ha cambiado - Layer adivinó los pensamientos de Trebble. ESte asintió y se volvió hacia Michiru y Seiya.  
-Se supone esto lo haríamos hasta que ambas fortalezas estuvieran inutilizadas, sin embargo...  
-Eso pensé - Michiru sonrió y al instante, su Armor la cubrió en su totalidad. Seiya asintió y golpeo sus puños con decisión. Trebble se volvió hacia Layer.  
-Prepara la transportación, los mandaremos al norte de la fortaleza marina.  
-Espera - Cinnamon se adelanto - no pueden ir solos. El transportador no ha sido probado totalmente en humanos y podrían sufrir daños.  
-No tenemos teimpo para hacer protocolos, debemos movernos  
-Entonces dejame ir con ellos.  
-¿Que? ¡Cinnamon, eres una medireploid! ¡No tienes armas de consideración!  
-Eso no importa. Si las cosas estan tan feas como nos informaron, necesitamos un medi-reploid en el campo de batalla.  
Trebble hizo una mueca. El argumento de Cinnamon era razonable, pero él sabía que ella tenía otra motivación para salir de la seguridad del Turbotanque.  
Miro de reojo a Layer. Si él no daba la autorización, seguro lo haría alguien más.  
-Esta bien - suspiro - irás con Neptune y Seiya.  
Cinnamon asintió y se dirigió hacia uno de los paneles para recoger un botiquín, mientras Layer le sonreía a su compañero. Trebble solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Ojala Hotaru este mejor que yo - mascullo entre dientes.

-¿Que demonios?  
Sailor Saturn volvió a maldecir, pero ahora interiormente. Por un momento se molesto con Peter, porque gracias a él, había comenzado a maldecir como bucanera alcoholizada.  
Un chispazo, hizo que volviera al presente. Apenas le había dado oportunidad de alzar su Silent Wall, ante el embiste del Maverick.  
-¡Nos estaban esperando! - grito Bass mientras ponía a cubierto a Sailor Jupiter. Los tres apenas habían subido al borde superior de la base marina, uno de los Mavericks se les había echado encima - ¡Sabían que vendríamos por la torre de poder!  
-No me digas - Saturn giro su glave y la barrera comenzó a expandirse. El Maverick les estaba arrojando bolas de fuego de manera intermitente desde su único ojo, pero aun así no retrocedía ante el empuje de la barrera - ya me harté, lo lanzaré con mi energía por el precipicio!  
-¡No Saturn, no lo hagas! ¡Shadow Devil no es un Maverick común!  
Pero justo en ese momento, la barrera de Saturn choco contra el susodicho y al instante, estallo en pedazos de color negro chocolatoso.  
-¿Decías? - sonrió Saturn mientras apagaba la Silent Wall. Sin embargo, la expresión de Bass no desapareció y solo señalo como las partes comenzaban a girar a gran velocidad y se lanzaban sobre ellos.

Magma Dragoon rugía una y otra vez, mientras lanzaba desperdicios en la oscuridad. La presencia del insulso Hunter había desaparecido por completo.  
-¡Insecto despreciable! - agitaba las garras - ¡Donde te has metido!  
Y sin más, el Maverick lanzó un garrazo terrible sobre uno de las paredes del depósito, haciendola pedazos.  
Axl miro horrorizado como el ataque del Maverick se había incrustrado a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Entonces solto un suspiro casí imperceptible mientras este se alejaba de él, haciendo una rabieta aun más furiosa hacia varios escombros del ataque.  
Nunca había intentado una técnica, la de suprimir su firma a niveles casí mortales, pero no tenía opción. Los Mavericks tenían una ventaja sobre los Hunters y era esa capacidad de sentir las firmas de energía como si las vieran directamente.  
Sin ello, Magma estaba totalmente ciego.  
-Ahora hay que salir de aquí - Axl levanto la vista. Magma Dragoon no se había alejado lo suficiente. Su plan original era aprovechar la distancia para activar toda su energía, zafarse y atacar a su oponente.  
-Esto no esta bien - Axl apreto los dientes. Sabía que sí movía los miembros, sea brazos o piernas, el Maverick se daría cuenta y se iría sobre él al instante.  
-Hay que usar la cabeza, la cabeza - Axl apreto los dientes. Entonces una sonrisa enorme adorno su rostro. Sin más, dio un poderoso cabezazo hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que medio cuerpo del Maverick se soltara de la pared.  
-Pero que... - Magma Dragoon se volvió, pero antes de que dijera algo, un certero disparo de plasma voló una de sus garras en pedazos.  
-¿Me extrañaste cielo? - Axl ya tenía sus dos pistolas en alto. Dragoon se volvió hacia la voz.  
-¡Tú! - rugió y se lanzo a la carga - te hare... - y sin más, Axl descargo una serie de disparos ante el desconcertado Maverick, que solo atino a aullar, antes de ser hecho pedazos.

Fin del episodio.

Notas del autor.  
Luego de cinco meses, al fin pude escribir un nuevo episodio de Hunters. Ahora que llevo ya más de una decada escribiendo, me da bastante pena que no lo halla acabado, pero el problema de la carrera y el trabajo sigue cayendome encima, en especial con mi tesis de posgrado, lo cual me impidió seguir con el tan buen ritmo que había tomado el año pasado. Por suerte, aproveche unos días libres para ponerme a escribir. Debo decir que no estaba muy inspirado, pero ya al final, logré animarme y debo decir que salí satisfecho con el capítulo.  
Voy incluyendo más detalles, para tratar de unificar más los distintos universos de Megaman, desde el original Rockman, hasta inclusive el Megaman Zero o el XZ, pero ya veremos más adelante.  
La canción que taradea Axl, es el opening de Megaman X5, "Monkey", interpretado por Mosquito-Milk (letra y composición de Showtaro Morino, la voz de X en ese juego). Aunque no es mi favorita realmente, sino el opening americano que le pusieron al juego.  
Un agradecimiento especial a IShipFabrevans, SB y EdI por sus comentarios, que se han mantenido fieles a este fanfic, así a quienes más lo han leído e igual llevan tantos años leyendo. Curiosamente, este año, cumple trece años. Como ven, el estilo ha variado desde su concepción, que pasaba de ser un fanfic más romántico a enfocarse en mucha más acción. Sin embargo, planeo volver a dotarlo de lo primero, ya que se viene lo dramático del mismo.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	44. Chapter 44

**Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic**  
**"Hunters"**  
**por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano**  
**Capítulo 44: Asimilación y destrucción**  
**Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes**

-¡Con un demonio! ¡CON UN DEMONIO!

A Hotaru le habían enseñado a no maldecir, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora realmente estaba furiosa. No solo con el estúpido Maverick, sino con el mismo Trebble. No sabía porque seguía tan enojada con él, pero desearle el mayor de los males, la calmaba terriblemente.

Más, cuando ella, Bass y Jupiter se encontraban al borde de un enorme precipicio, y para colmo, con los dos últimos inconscientes, mientras los sostenía apenas con los dedos.

-Bonita pareja – espeto mientras miraba hacia arriba. Había alcanzado a sujetarse del borde de la plataforma. Por suerte, podía utilizar su energía para crear un campo alrededor de sus manos, y así evitar el cansancio. Sin embargo, la dejaba vulnerable ante el ataque de cualquier Maverick.

Como el que tenía arriba de ella, que parecía mirarle con burla.

-Sí, síguete burlando, pero tan pronto salga de aquí, te hare… - Saturn guardó silencio cuando Shadow Devil comenzó a fragmentarse en varios pedazos - ¡MALDITA SEA!

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de la Seishi. Si esa cosa los volvía a embestir, seguro los partiría en pedazos o mínimo, aterrizarían en el Pacífico. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Estupido Trebble! – volvió a gritar. El enojo parecía calmarla un momento, pero luego volvía a soltar una sarta de palabrotas que harían sonrojar hasta el más liberal de los hombres. Fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de la Seishi.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estas estúpido?

Esta última frase hizo que Saturn se enderezara un momento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba rogando porque él viniera a salvarla? ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto una princesa de cuentos de hadas?

-Con razón el idiota me trata así – la chica apretó su agarre sobre la plataforma al grado de que parte de la estructura se fragmento - ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Y justo en ese momento, los pedazos de Shadow Devil dejaron de girar y se lanzaron hacia ella. Saturn, sin más, lanzo a los desmayados Bass y Jupiter contra los fragmentos. Estos parecieron desconcertarse ante la acción y por un momento se desviaron de ambos.

-Perfecto – la joven entonces hizo una pirueta en el aire, soltándose de la estructura y usando su Glaive, expulsó una cantidad atroz de energía, que le sirvió como si fuera un propulsor.

-¡A un lado! – vocifero mientras se lanzaba con el puño por delante, haciendo pedazos algunos de los fragmentos de Shadow Devil.

El maverick pareció desconcertado, ya que los fragmentos dejaron de moverse por un momento. Saturn aprovecho para atrapar en el aire a sus dos compañeros y lanzarlos sobre la plataforma.

-Ahora sí – sonrió mientras se precipitaba hacia el mar - ¡Síganme idiotas!

Los pedazos parecieron reaccionar y se lanzaron furiosamente sobre la Seishi. Esta solo los miro de reojo, mientras una energía morada rodeaba su cuerpo y se zambullía en el agua. Los pedazos hicieron lo propio. Luego de unos momentos, unas explosiones, apaciguadas por el océano comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar.

Un rayo de energía apareció a lado de los inconscientes Jupiter y Bass.

-¡Nicolás! ¡Makoto! – era Trebble, que se agacho para examinarlos - ¿Qué paso?

Entonces levantó la vista y vio con preocupación que no se encontraba Saturn, aparte de haber señales de batalla por toda la plataforma. Un quejido hizo que se volviera.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Bass parpadeo varias veces, antes de incoporarse - ¡Trebble! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine de apoyo. Detecté una señal Maverick muy fuerte y pensé que estarían en problemas.

-Sí, fue Shadow Devil. Se lanzó sobre nosotros tan pronto llegamos a la plataforma, pero… - Bass volteó a todos lados - ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Lo derrotaste?

-En absoluto. Cuando llegué, no había nadie, más que ustedes. ¿Dónde esta Saturn?

Bass iba a abrir la boca, pero no contestó, solo volteo a ver a todos lados. Trebble apretó los dientes.

-¡Con un demonio! – se levantó y entonces comenzó a rastrear marcas de energía. Sin embargo, en ese instante, un enorme ruido hizo que diera un paso para atrás. Una figura salió disparada del agua y luego de una serie de contorsiones, cayo justo enfrente del Hunter.

-¿Me buscabas? – Hotaru le sonrió, con el pelo mojado y la cara empapada, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa socarrona. Trebble se quedo un momento perplejo, pero Hotaru le dio un empujón que hizo que se trastabillara.

-Se que me veo mal, pero no tienes que ser tan explícito – le sonrió.

-N-No es eso – tartamudeo el Hunter – tu sola, liquidaste a…

-Sí, me costo algo de trabajo en el agua, pero perdió velocidad por el peso. Se volvió pan comido. Ahora si me disculpas – le volvió a sonreír felinamente mientras se acercaba a Jupiter para reanimarla.

-La chica se ha vuelto más fuerte, eso no cabe duda – Bass se acercó a Trebble. Pero este no contesto, solo se volvió con las mejillas encendidas. Bass emitió una sonrisa burlona y solo le dio un leve empellón en la espalda

-Anda, que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Axl miro los restos de Magma Dragoon mientras calibraba sus revólveres.

-Maverick eliminado – murmuró al enfundar sus armas. Entonces miró alrededor, donde restos de algunos pisos y paredes se habían aglutinado como si fuese una especie de chatarrero. También se veían fragmentos de algunos renegados que habían tenido la "suerte" de caer en el foso.

-Tuve mucha suerte – miro con cierta impresión impresiones de vigas que formaban picos bastante agudos – un poco más y me habrían hecho brocheta. Tengo que ver donde estoy

Pero Axl detuvo su mano antes de que encendiera el visor de su casco. Tal vez no convenía aun usar su fuente de poder al máximo. Sabía que los Mavericks tenían sensores de plasma y que así era como descubrían con facilidad sus posiciones. En la posición que ahora se hallaba, podía fácilmente pasar desapercibido. Aparte, sabía que la estación aérea había resultado dañada con esa explosión.

-Debo bajar a la fortaleza marina – entonces sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Cinnamon, mientras rompía una pared de un puñetazo – voy para allá, _mon cherie_.

Michiru abrazaba de reojo a Cinnamon, que lloraba de manera silenciosa. Aunque Trebble había accedido a salir a buscar a Axl, de último momento, había recibido una llamada de urgencia del grupo donde estaba Saturn. Rápidamente el Hunter había salido disparado hacia el lugar, dejando plantadas a Cinnamon y al resto.

La medi-Hunter había estallado en lágrimas, mientras Michiru se había acercado a darle apoyo.

Seiya miro a Layer, que había desarmado la consola por tercera vez.

-No sabía que podían hacer eso – murmuró. Layer miro de reojo la escena.

-Somos androides, tenemos órganos "especializados" que pueden imitar la función humana. X o Zero son de primera generación, así que no cuentan con tal comando, pero nosotras que somos un poco más actuales, si tenemos capacidades al respecto.

-¿Pero llorar?

-En realidad es fluido especial, que al entrar en contacto con el aire, parece formar gotas de agua – Layer señalo su cara con una pinza – fue una cortesía del Dr. Caín

-¿Y porque hacerlas así?

-Porque el Dr. Caín quería hacer ver a las autoridades humanas, que nosotros y ustedes somos más parecidos de lo que se cree.

-Y vaya que lo son. Aun no se como agradecerte por el apoyo, no solo de ahora, sino antes, cuando vinieron a rescatarnos en el Templo Hikawa.

-Hubiéramos llegado antes, pero no teníamos certeza del ataque de Sigma. Teníamos que estar en guardia. Ahora que sabemos que esta es su ubicación real, pudimos centrar nuestros esfuerzos – Layer se levanto y cerro la tapa de la consola. Rápidamente monitorizo la posición de Axl, pero seguía en cero.

-¿Entonces…? – pregunto Seiya en voz baja

-Es una alta posibilidad – Layer apretó los puños – salvo que Axl este desconectado, pero igual hubiéramos tenido una advertencia al respecto.

-Pero no pudo haber muerto así como así. Por lo que escuche, todos lo hubiéramos registrado.

-He allí el detalle. Pero también pudo haber muerto en una cámara sellada o que este en una. Quien sabe.

-¡Layer! – el grito de Cinnamon, que en un instante se había soltado del abrazo de Michiru, hizo que la Maverick Hunter saltara casi del asiento - ¡Teletransportame!

-¡Qué! No voy a hacerlo, te necesitamos aquí.

-No me necesitan aquí, puedo moverme por todo el lugar, ya que la interferencia desapareció.

-Sí, pero eres la única medi-Hunter calificada. Bass o Roll pueden curar, pero de manera limitada.

-Precisamente. Si Axl esta con vida, necesita mis servicios – Cinnamon tomo un rifle de energía de una repisa y que le venía un tanto grande – si lo encuentro, podré traerlo con bien.

-No estas pensando bien, te necesitamos…

-¡Layer! Te lo repito, vas a teletransportarme.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Entonces tendré que salir a la fuerza – la reploid choco sus puños, haciendo un ruido bastante agresivo. Layer hizo una mueca de molestia y estaba a punto de sacar una pistola de energía de su cinto, cuando Michiru se interpuso.

-No te preocupes, yo la acompañare.

-¿Qué? – Seiya ahora intervino – no puedo dejarte eso. Tenemos órdenes de estar aquí, como reserva.

-Sí, lo sé. Precisamente saldremos como reserva.

-¿Y donde diablos se ha escuchado que un ejército envíe sus reservas durante la primera ofensiva?

-La **Guardia Imperial** francesa, conocida también como «Vieja Guardia», era un cuerpo de soldados veteranos curtidos en la batalla. Entre otras campañas de las Guerras Napoleónicas, tuvo intervenciones en batallas de gran importancia como Austerlitz, Eylau, y finalmente en Waterloo – recito Michiru como si se tratase de un discurso. Seiya apretó los dientes.

-Pensé que no te gustaban mis comentarios militares.

-Vamos muchacho, soy tu novia. Algo de atención te pongo, de vez en cuando.

-Pero Napoleón usaba a la Guardia Imperial como remate a la situación, en raras ocasiones.

-A la infantería tal vez, pero ¿Qué me dices de la caballería?

-¡Michiru! ¡No somos ni remotamente algo así!

-Pues deberías creerlo. Tú eres el más fuerte de las Sailor Stars y yo la más fuerte de las Outers Seishi.

Seiya torció el gesto. En realidad, ella era de las más débiles. Aunque Michiru tenía un poder superior a las "Inner", en realidad su poder de combate era inferior al de Haruka, Setsuna o Hotaru. Sin embargo, otra cuestión era su capacidad defensiva, que se contaba entre la mejor de las nueve Sailors Planetarias.

-Esta bien – el chico soltó un largo suspiro – entonces iremos.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! – Layer estaba escandalizada - ¡Romperían toda la estrategia!

-La estrategia ya se fue por el excusado – Michiru saco su pluma transformadora – desde que Cinnamon se comunicó con el grupo de arriba. Aparte, el enemigo espera que nos quedemos quietos aquí. Si nos movemos, podemos sembrar más pánico

-Pero X y Mercury están abajo. Pueden necesitar su ayuda.

-Creo en Mercury – Michiru ya se había transformado en Sailor Uranus. Seiya había hecho lo propio – ya me ha tocado pelear con ella y es bastante capaz. ¿Nos vamos?

Seiya asintió y miró a Cinnamon, que soltaba nuevamente gruesos lagrimones, que parecían más sacados de una caricatura por su tamaño que nada.

-Gracias chicos, no se como pagarles.

-No es nada, solo esperemos que hallemos a tu novio.

Antes de que Cinnamon protestara, Layer solo negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la consola.

-Los transportare hacia su última ubicación. Pero tengan cuidado, todo ese piso se derrumbo, puede que tengan que sujetarse de algo al llegar.

-De eso no te preocupes – Knight Fighter hizo una señal - ¡Allá vamos!

Layer pulso varios botones y al instante, un rayo de energía envolvió a los tres, desapareciendo en el acto.

-El comandante me va a matar por esto – suspiro la Hunter.

Snipe Anteator vio con horror como Mercury había esquivado el **Dead End Kiss **y ahora X era quien sujetaba la larga lengua mecanizada del Maverick.

-A ella ni te atrevas a tocarla – mascullo X mientras jalaba del Maverick y le conectaba un sonoro puñetazo para mandarlo a volar varios metros.

-¡Malditos! – Trilobyte alzo sus manos - ¡Crystal Wall!

Al instante, dos barreras se formaron alrededor de X y Mercury, para cerrarse en un instante sobre ellos. Sin embargo, X alcanzo a cargar con la Sailor en sus brazos y salir de un salto del ataque.

-Eso estuvo cerca, gracias – Mercury le sonrió a X. Este le correspondió el gesto, mientras caía a lado de unas gruesas tuberías. Tal como había pensado, estas parecían de importancia, ya que los Mavericks no lo habían atacado en la caída.

-Entonces es cierto – susurro Mercury. X asintió

-Veo que pensamos de la misma manera – X miro de reojo como Anteator y Trilobyte se mantenían en formación cerrada, acercándose lentamente – este lugar es de cuidado. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-¿No viste sus caras cuando destruiste a Ballade? Estaban asustados. Es más, hasta Snipe dio un paso atrás.

-Tan observadora como siempre – sonrió X - ¿Y que hacemos?

-Eso estoy viendo – Mercury comenzó a mover los íconos de su tablet a gran velocidad – hmmm, interesante. Esto podría funcionar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una explosión.

-¿Qué? Pero si este lugar es peligroso

-Exacto – Mercury le enseño la tablet – mira

X parpadeo varias veces.

-No puede ser. Es un Tokamak. Un reactor atómico de fusión termonuclear por confinamiento magnético.

-Así es. Este es el método por el cual Sigma hace funcionar tanto la base aérea como la submarina.

-Por eso la protección de la base submarina ha sido mayor a la de arriba. Y por eso tiene a dos Mavericks que podrían volar literalmente el lugar.

-Snipe y Trilobyte no deben estar nada contentos con su asignación. Igual debieron caer de su gracia, como Ballade.

-Misión suicida. Increíble – X apretó los dientes – por eso tampoco podemos utilizar concentraciones de energía potentes, menos el X-buster.

-Tenemos que pelear casi a mano desnuda. Eso no cabe duda – Mercury volvió a mirar la tablet. Técnicamente, los Tokamak o reactores de fusión nuclear son muy estables y producen escasa contaminación. Sin embargo, el plasma resultado de la fusión de los átomos esta mínimo a unos 6,000 grados centígrados y para arriba. Volando el lugar podría ser peligroso para los presentes. Era mejor ir a la central y apagarlo directamente.

-Pero tu no quieres apagarlo – X miro inquisitivamente a Mercury – quieres volarlo.

-Exacto – sonrió la Seishi apagando su tablet – Y tengo un plan al respecto.

-¡Imposible! – Burn Dinorex miraba horrorizado su cuerpo. Se había estampado por décima ocasión contra los muros de la fortaleza aérea, mientras su oponente, Sailor Uranus, le miraba burlonamente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ya te cansaste? Pensé tenías más energía.

-¡Callate mujer! – rugió el Maverick mientras se incorporaba - ¡Te haré picadillo!

-Eso llevas diciendo desde hace 10 minutos. Estoy esperando que realmente me hagas algo.

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Burn Dinorex se lanzo en una carga furiosa hacia la Seishi, pero esta, repitiendo el mismo movimiento por décima ocasión, se movió en el último momento, antes de asestarle un poderoso puñetazo en el costado al Maverick, mandándolo a volar bastante lejos nuevamente.

-Deberías acabarlo – Rush apareció a lado de ella, luego de hacer lo propio con Frost Walrus, que se levantaba de manera pesada, luego del ataque del miembro de Red Alert.

-Estoy experimentando con él.

-¿Experimentando?

-Sí, me servirá mucho este encuentro, para peleas futuras.

Rush miro indescriptiblemente a Uranus. Pensó por un momento que se burlaba de su oponente, pero su mirada seguía centrada en el Maverick, de manera seria, sin mostrar emoción.

-¿Será acaso que esta viendo sus debilidades y fortalezas? – Rush pensó – es interesante. Por algo Sigma no lanzo su ofensiva de manera total. Debe saber del potencial de estas chicas.

Justo cuando terminaba de decir esto, un brazo biomecánico cayo a los pies de los dos, mientras se escucha un rugido animal del otro lado del campo de batalla.

-No puede ser… - Burn Dinorex y Walrus se volvieron lentamente. Slash Beast, conocido por su ferocidad y por ser un Maverick casi invencible, ahora estaba desmembrado, mientras una cadena comenzaba a serpentear su torso.

-¡Beast! – gritó Dinorex - ¡Alejate!

-Demasiado tarde – sonrió Uranus fríamente. Rush solo vio sorprendido como la cadena se enroscaba en un momento y el torso del Maverick se partía en pedazos, provocando la muerte de este al instante.

A unos pasos de él, Venus le miraba con una mueca de molestia, para luego volverse hacia los otros dos Mavericks que dieron un paso atrás de manera inconsciente.

-Estas mujeres son de temer – trago saliva nervioso Rush.

-N-No puede ser – Agile había contemplado toda la escena, pese a que su sable de energía se mantenía frente a Vava. Un brillo ojo emergió de la apertura, casi como si sonriera ante la situación.

-Parece que estas niñas lograron algo que no esperabas.

-Es que no es posible… - Agile apretó el agarre de su sable – yo…pensé…no creí…

-Exacto, por eso Slash Beast fue derrotado – Vava le señalo – por miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Cómo que miedo?

-El miedo es una emoción caracterizada por un intenso sentimiento, habitualmente desagradable, provocado por la percepción de un peligro, real o supuesto, presente, futuro o incluso pasado. Es una emoción primaria que se deriva de la aversión natural al riesgo o la amenaza, y se manifiesta en todos los animales, por ejemplo el ser humano. La máxima expresión del miedo es el terror.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Es la estúpida definición que viene en la absurda red de esta época!

-Exacto y aunque lo saben, jamás la habíamos definido. No como Mavericks.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Crees que sentí miedo cuando X me mato tantas veces? ¿O cuando tu estúpido jefe me tenía amenazado? ¡Claro que no! – Vava apretó el puño – sabía que podía revivir una y otra vez, así que no tenía miedo de algún peligro hasta que…- entonces se volvió hacia Sailor Venus, que se había unido al combate de sus otros dos camaradas – la conocí a ella. Con ella, comencé a sentir miedo

-¿En serio? – la sonrisa burlona de Agile se convirtió en una enorme carcajada - ¿Por una estúpida humana? Jajajajaja. Eres patético. Lo único que hizo fue debilitarte.

-No, al contrario. Sentir miedo fue horrible, pero me permitió una cosa – entonces una hombrera de la Armor de Agile se hizo pedazos, ante la sorpresa de este – me permitió hacerme más fuerte.

-¡Que! – Agile apenas alcanzo a decir algo más, cuando un certero puñetazo de Vava lo mando a volar varios metros, hasta chocar contra una pared de la fortaleza, ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-¡Agile! – Walrus trato de ayudarle, pero una cadena se interpuso en el camino.

-No tan rápido, la pelea es con nosotras

-¡Maldita chiquilla! – el enorme Maverick se lanzo de frente hacia ella - ¡TE HARE POLVO! ¡YO NO SOY COMO EL ESTUPIDO DE SLASH..! – este no alcanzo a terminar su dialogo, cuando la cadena comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, al grado de formar un enorme muro amarillo resplandeciente, que hizo que el Maverick se estampara de frente, llegando inclusive a romperse uno de sus colmillos de hielo.

-¿Crees que tus embistes me asustarían? – Venus tenso la cadena de energía – no me conoces en absoluto.

Rush estaba más que sorprendido. Aunque él había logrado golpear a su oponente, Venus lo había dañado usando su propio impulso.

-Te lo dije – Uranus pareció adivinar sus pensamientos mientras tronaba sus nudillos e iba hacia Dinorex – no somos mujeres comunes y corrientes. Tenemos la obligación de defender este mundo y todo el sistema solar de fuerzas extranjeras.

-Y yo ayudare en ese proceso – se escucho a Vava dirigirse hacia los restos donde había caído Agile.

-Me siento un intruso aquí – sonrió Rush mientras su cañón de plasma aparecía – bien, no voy a dejarles toda la diversión.

Sin embargo, al momento de moverse, sintió una presencia conocida de repente. La sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

-¿Sucede algo? – Uranus noto su gesto.

-Nada, solo que pensé que no vendría, pero parece que así fue.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tenemos un aliado más en la lucha – Rush solto un disparo de plasma a los pies de Dinorex y se lanzo sobre él, antes de que reaccionara.

Pluto abrió los ojos lentamente. Cuando lo hizo, un resplandor verduzco inundaba su pecho, mientras veía una especie de cañón de plasma frente a ella. Al instante, pensó que estaba bajo ataque otra vez, pero la energía era bastante cálida y sentía que le llenaba de energía poco a poco.

-Estuviste cerca Sailor Pluto. Consumiste demasiada energía. Un poco más y hubieras muerto.

-¿Tango? – la Seishi le miró - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías regresado a tu mundo.

-No puedo. Tengo que volver con Rush. Aunque somos Hunters, tenemos que hacer un informe conjunto. Hacerlo por mi cuenta, me habría costado una amonestación y ahora no quiero eso.

Pluto sonrió para su interior. Rush le había comentado que Tango podía volver sin ningún problema, ya que las sospechas que tenía Red Alert sobre el ataque de Sigma al pasado, no tendrían repercusiones en su mundo.

-De todas formas, gracias por curarme

-No es nada Sailor Pluto – Tango le miro tranquilamente y el cañón dejo de emitir la energía – con eso será suficiente. Cinnamon te curaría mejor, pero no he podido localizarla. En el TurboTanque no me dan detalles.

-No te preocupes. Con lo que hiciste, es más que suficiente – Pluto se levanto lentamente. Aunque aun se sentía un tanto fatigada, estaba en mejores condiciones que cuando enfrentó a Dynamo.

-Es cierto – Pluto parpadeo - ¿Y Zero?

-Allá esta – el Hunter de Red Alert señalo a un inconsciente Zero – esta en modo autorreparación. Cuando se despertó y te vio desmayada, se puso un tanto histérico. Pero se calmo cuando le dije que solo estabas algo agotada. Comencé a curarte, mientras el ponía en marcha su sistema de autocuidado.

-Ya Zero me había comentado de su sistema de autorreparación. Es sorprendente.

-Sí, es realmente único. Solo X y él tienen algo así. Nosotros tenemos que esperar un medireploid para estar en óptimas condiciones. Por cierto, ¿Qué paso aquí? – Tango señalo todo el lugar, hecho pedazos.

-Dynamo, el Maverick que nos ataco, amenazo con autodestruirnos. Sin embargo, tuve la idea de parar el tiempo para reducir el rango de su explosión de una manera u otra.

-Pues no creo halla sido suficiente – Tango se agacho y desmorono una roca con sus manos – la explosión de un reactor nuestro es suficiente para acabar con una manzana. Por eso la fortaleza aérea esta dañada y pude llegar aquí con la teletransportación.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ni idea, solo que el lugar donde los encontré, estaba intacto. Justo allí – Tango señalo donde estaba Zero descansando – lo demás, como esto.

-¿Tu no nos salvaste?

-No, apenas llegue cuando la explosión sucedió.

Pluto parpadeo sorprendida. Si era así, ¿Quién los había salvado realmente? No podía ser un Maverick o Hunter, porque la fortaleza bloqueaba las transmisiones y las ondas de energía.

-Tenemos problemas – un bip hizo que la Seishi despertará de sus pensamientos – hay 3 Mavericks en camino.

-¿Qué? Tenemos que movernos, hay que mover a Zero.

-No podemos hacerlo. Hay que esperar a que se recupere por completo.

-Magnífico, ahora resulta que la Bella Durmiente del cuento.

Una ligera sonrisa se asomo al rostro adusto del Hunter, mientras comenzaba a cargar lentamente su cañón de plasma.

Aunque Taiki había batallado fuertemente con Cyber Peacock, ahora Sailor Mars había tomado el relevo de la batalla, dándole oportunidad de descansar a su compañero y de paso, ir a ver a Yaten. Proto supervisaba la batalla a una distancia prudente, entre Mars y el resto de la unidad.

-¿Estas bien hermano?

-Sí, un poco golpeado. Pero ella me protegió – Yaten señalo a Roll, que se hubiera sonrojado o hubiera gritado en otra ocasión, pero estaba con la tiara de comunicación pegada al oído, tratando de oír algo.

-¿Aun nada?

Roll negó con la cabeza.

-Hay mucha estática, así informes cortados. La red esta hecha un asco. Esa explosión trastabilló todo el lugar y por eso, no tengo ni idea si realmente Axl esta...fuera de combate.

-No debimos haberlo – Roll suspiró – pero el muy estúpido quiso hacerse el héroe

-Estará bien. No tenemos confirmación de algo.

-¿Por qué no te teletransportas? – Taiki se froto la barbilla – Así podrías ir al Turbotanque y confirmar

-No, no puedo hacerlo. La misión es prioridad y dejarlos, debilitaría el grupo. Yaten esta golpeado y aunque Proto tiene su nueva Armor, Mars aun esta frágil por lo sucedido.

Una explosión hizo que todos se volvieran. Se había abierto un enorme boquete en la pared, por el cual Cyber Peacock huía despavorido, con una Sailor Mars pisándole los talones.

-Maldición, creo que mis palabras le hicieron más daño que bien – Proto suspiró y salió tras ella, a bordo del escudo flotante. El resto soltó una leve risita.

-Creo que es hora de movernos – Yaten se levanto un tanto tambaleante.

-¿Qué? Pero aun no estas bien.

-Lo estaré si me muevo. Aparte, tenemos que alejarnos de Mars y Proto.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué? El grupo se dividirá más.

-Exacto. Es una ventaja.

-No entiendo.

-No, Yaten tiene razón – Taiki parpadeo – los golpes más duros los tuvimos cuando estábamos todos juntos. Un grupo grande alerta a más Mavericks a la batalla y aunque estemos pegados, podemos interferir uno con el otro. Aparte, Sigma también tendría que dividir sus fuerzas.

-Es razonable, pero ¿Qué tal si Sigma aumenta los Mavericks contra nosotros?

-Entonces nos encargaremos de ello y las fuerzas de ese idiota se agotarán – Yaten se calzó el escudo – anda, vamos.

Roll iba a discutir, pero ambos tenían razón. Aparte, si en el camino podían encontrar a Axl, era mejor.

-Ojala Proto no se enoje cuando no vea que estamos aquí con ellos – Roll se coloco la tiara en posición correcta y fue tras los dos Sailor Knights.

_Some folks are born to wave the flag,__  
Ooh, they're red, white and blue.__  
And when the band plays "Hail to the chief",__  
Ooh, they point the cannon at you, Lord,_

_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no senator's son, son._

_It ain't me, it ain't me; I ain't no fortunate one, no,__  
Yeah!_

Axl miraba con malestar la puerta de seguridad que tenía frente a él. Había estado tarareando una canción bastante vieja, de los años sesentas del siglo XX, pero cuando la escucho en una recopilación hace un tiempo, le venía la letra a la cabeza, en especial cuando estaba en misiones de incursión, como esta.

Nuevamente su atención se concentró en la puerta. Hubiera sido fácil volarla de un disparo, pero no quería aun quitarse el factor sorpresa que había ganado hace tiempo. Más cuando había pasado por una centralita de energía, que estaba suministrando algo de potencia a la devastada fortaleza aérea. Al desconectarla, la leve mejoría en luz y otros suministros, había bajado de manera importante.

Claro, aparte había dejado uno que otro "regalito" por allí.

-Ratas, si hubiera estado en la clase de hackeo, no estaría en estos líos. Pero el instructor era más aburrido que ir a misa de domingo – Axl suspiró y se llevo la mano a su funda. Sin embargo, rápidamente bajo la mano. Algo más tenía que ocurrírsele.

Sin embargo, al momento de poner la mano sobre la puerta, esta rápidamente se abrió y Axl se cayo graciosamente al otro lado.

-¡Que demonios! – el Hunter trato de volverse y al instante, la puerta se cerro herméticamente, mostrando los candados de energía que tenía antes - ¿Qué paso aquí?

Axl levantó la vista, como viendo si alguien lo estaba observando, pero nada. Se rasco la frente un momento desconcertado, pero solo se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Cyber Peacock seguía volando a una velocidad moderada. Habría aumentado más su velocidad, pero las continuas ráfagas de Sailor Mars, habían destruido varios de sus propulsores. Solo podía seguir escapando en tales condiciones.

-Siento pena por él - se escucho una voz a lado de la Seishi. Proto había logrado alcanzarla.

-No deberías, no la tuviste por mí, recuerdas

-Uh, ¿Sigues molesta por eso?

-Sí, pero antes de que me comentes algo, no es contigo. Es conmigo - Mars apreto los dientes - ¿Como rayos pude ser tan estupida?

-Me gustaría desmentir o afirmar eso, pero no conozco el contexto.

-Siempre fui la "dura" del grupo. No me mordía la lengua cuando quería decir algo y las chicas sabían a que atenerse. Inclusive Serena, sabía que siempre podía contar con afilada lengua para todo.

-¿Pero..?

-Bruce - la chica le miró de reojo - no pude proteger a mi mejor amiga. Eso...me hizo darme cuenta de lo inútil que soy a veces.

-Supongo pudiste hacerlo antes.

-Claro, es nuestra princesa, nuestra futura reina. He dado mi vida al menos un par de veces y sería un orgullo hacerlo. Pero en esa ocasión.

-Sabes que no fuiste responsable. Fue una emboscada y varios salimos mal de esa situación.

-Quizás, pero nadie murió. La única que sufrió fue Minako y fue mucho antes de todo esto.

Proto sonrió levemente. Tal vez eso no era del todo cierto, más cuando todos habían sentido una presencia muy conocida hace unos momentos. Pero tal vez por ello, Mars se encontraba más atribulada que nunca.

-Y pese a todo - Rei continuó - Mina supo como superar el trance. Ahora esta dando una batalla formidable y yo en cambio...solo me la he pasado quejando.

-Es bueno quejarse. Te relaja un poco.

-Quizás a los demás sí, pero a mi no - Mars le miro fieramente - quejarme me debilita.

-¿Y es tan malo ser débil?

-Sí, cuando tienes seres queridos.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan dura contigo misma.

-Cuando dejo de serlo, estas cosas suceden. Yaten y Roll fueron golpeados por mi culpa y este pajarraco debí haberlo hecho pedazos hace rato.

-¿Lo detengo?

-No. Este es mío.

Proto hubiera vuelto a sonreír ante la afirmación de la Seishi, pero el tono y la mirada que le dirigió con esa última frase, le hizo sentir un extraño frío en la frente.

-¡PROTO, CUIDADO!

El susodicho se volvió y vio con horror como una maza con picos iba dirigido hacia su cabeza. Sin embargo, con un movimiento magistral, logro agacharse y evitar el ataque. Al instante se detuvo y vió como Mars también hecho lo mismo. Varias figuras aparecieron a lado de Cyber Peacock, que había detenido su loca carrera.

-Al fin - mascullo el Maverick - pensé me habían dejado solo.

-Queríamos hacerlo - susurro una sombra - pero no habría sido tan divertido hacerlos trizas.

-Pretextos - suspiro Peacock - han visto el poder de estos sujetos y tienen miedo

-¡No digas idioteces! - grito otra sombra - ¡Sabes bien que podemos bien con ellos!

-Tal vez su amigo tiene razón, ¿No es así? ¿Duckbill Mole? ¿Izzy Glow? ¿Blaze Heatnix?

Al instante, aparecieron una especie de ornitorrinco con la maza de picos, una especie de luciérnaga enorme con aires de intelectual y un enorme pájaro, parecido a un fénix, en el orden en que los había señalado Proto. Cyber Peacock se alineo a lado de ellos.

-Cuatro contra dos - susurró Mars - bien jugado.

-No queremos complicaciones - Izzy Glow se froto el bigote bajo sus lentes - he analizado sus capacidades y he visto que en uno contra uno, son bastante capaces. En cambio...

-Dos contra uno - Blaze Heatnix se froto las garras - es más divertido y simple.

-Basuras - les espeto Mars. La sonrisa en el rostro de los 4 Mavericks desapareció al instante.

-¡A quien llamas basura! - Duckbill Mole se lanzo de frente con su maza, pero antes de que pudiera contactar a Mars, el escudo de Proto se interpuso, bloqueando el ataque.

-¡Ahora! - grito el Hunter. Al instante, una flecha de fuego surgió a lado de su cabeza y le dio de lleno en la mano que sostenía la maza, volándola en mil pedazos.

-¡Arghh! ¡Mi brazo, mi brazo!

-Como dije - Mars emergió atrás de Proto, con un arco de fuego entre las manos - pura basura.

-Interesante - Izzy Glow descruzo los brazos - esto va a ser muy interesante.

**Fin del episodio.**

**Notas del autor.**

Al fin, luego de más de un año de no actualizar Hunters, al fin lo hice. Hubiera sido más sencillo hacerlo hace un tiempo, pero la cantidad de trabajo que tenía con la subespecialidad y aparte estar cuidando a la familia, no es nada fácil organizarse.

Aun sigo en las mismas, pero la urgencia de subir un episodio (ya que tengo bastantes ideas), así como el apuro de algunos lectores, me hizo darme un hueco en la agenda y ponerme al tiro con este episodio.

Realmente lo disfruté muchísimo, fue bastante terapéutico.

Un agradecimiento y disculpa hacia Edl, SB ydarknecrox por su espera y mensajes. A la siguiente, prometo apurarme un poco más (y por cierto, no tengo planes a corto plazo de cancelar este fic, al contrario. Tengo estructurada la historia hasta su mero final).

También un agradecimiento a Seren Avro Tsukino por su comentario, así como quienes me han dado ideas al respecto.

La canción que tararea Axl es "Son Fortunate" de Creedence Clearwather Revival, al menos el primer verso y que me pareció adecuada en especial porque de repente Axl parece un Forrest Gump en plena Guerra de Vietnam, jeje.

Nos vemos en un próximo (y rápido) episodio.


	45. Chapter 45

**Mega Man X/Sailor Moon fanfic**  
**"Hunters"**  
_Capítulo 45: Fe._  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Capcom y Naoko Takeuchi, así que no me demandes

-¡Death Ribbon Revolution!

El ataque de Saturn partió en dos la pared que tenía frente a ella. Aunque el pilar que sobresalía de la plataforma marina parecía delgado a lo lejos, ya teniéndolo enfrente, tenía el diámetro de al menos medio kilómetro.

-Listo – la Seishi soltó un suspiro – ya podemos pasar.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme Hotaru-chan – Trebble le sonrió a la joven. Esta le miro de malos modos, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Vamos, que no fue para tanto – Hotaru estaba apenada con el comentario. Desvió la vista para que él no la siguiera viendo así, y fue cuando se enfoco en el aspecto de Jupiter. Aun cuando ya estaba 100% consciente, su rictus seguía pálido, mientras no dejaba de ver de un lado a otro.

Este movimiento no paso desapercibido para Bass.

-Hey Peter, ¿Axl sigue perdido?

-Sí. Tuve que separarme del grupo de apoyo, pero supongo que no me hicieron caso de quedarse, porque estoy recibiendo llamadas de emergencia del turbotanque.

-Entiendo, entonces regresa al Turbotanque con Saturn y de allí busca la ubicación del grupo de "rescate".

-¿Qué? Pero si estamos a punto de entrar a una zona altamente peligrosa. Aun cuando las dos fortalezas estén momentáneamente fuera de control, no podemos confiarnos.

-Exactamente. Sigma nos conoce. Sabe que iremos en grupos mayores, pero así también será más fácil emboscarnos o atacar nuestras debilidades. Aparte, Makoto y yo nos haremos cargo de la situación ¿Verdad?

La Seishi de verde asintió débilmente. Aunque el aspecto que dio, no dejo para nada tranquilo a Trebble.

-Él tiene razón – Saturn le apretó la hombrera a Trebble – vamos, es más urgente localizar a tu compañero.

-Ah, esta bien, esta bien – el Hunter se encogió de hombros – mantente comunicado. Hotaru-chan, agárrate fuerte.

-Si no tengo otro remedio – la Seishi se sujeto del brazo del Hunter. Ambos desaparecieron.

Tan pronto lo hicieron, Jupiter se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas temblando.

-¿Estas bien? – Bass se hinco a su lado, pero la joven rechazo su atención.

-No, en absoluto, aunque te agradezco que los hallas alejado. Estaba a punto del colapso.

-¿Tienes miedo a las alturas verdad?

Las palabras de Nicolás, ya sin el distorsionador de voz, calaron duro en la joven, que alcanzo a soltar unas lágrimas.

-Como no tienes ni idea. No le tengo miedo a las alturas, sino a volar – Jupiter se abrazo a sí misma mientras la brisa marina hacía agitar sus cabellos – cuando subí pensé que podía dominarlo. Solo era como subir unas escaleras, pero cuando esa cosa nos ataco y te vi volando por los aires, no pude y…

-Te desmayaste. Noté que ninguna de esas cosas te golpeo.

Jupiter asintió y se abrazo aun más fuerte. Bass se sentó a su lado y se quito el casco, mientras igual dejaba que la brisa le pegara.

-¿No deberíamos estar moviéndonos? Por el hueco que hizo Hotaru podría venir un Maverick y sorprendernos.

-Lo dudo. Hay un caos y tardarán un rato en darse cuenta que hemos entrado a este nivel.

Jupiter no contesto. Siguió encogida, mientras no dejaba de ver el horizonte y como la bahía de Tokio se observaba a lo lejos.

-Hotaru también lo sabe ¿Verdad?

-Todas lo saben.

-De allí que no objetarás en ir en el equipo de abajo. Estando en una barcaza volada, hubiese sido terrible para ti.

-En el fondo me alegre que me tocará contigo, pero mucho más que fuese en el mar. No soy tan buena nadadora como Ami o Michiru, pero me defiendo. Aun pese a la urgencia, no estoy lista para dominar mis miedos de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tus padres?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es simple. Las fobias tienen un origen primigenio, tal como diría Freud, es una forma de…

-¡Ah! ¡Allí vas de nuevo con eso! – Makoto se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro - ¡Pareces un idiota cuando comienzas a hablar así!

-Lo siento, no sabía como afrontar la situación.

-A veces no decir algo es la mejor forma. Dioses, ¿Cómo es que eres tan patán a veces?

-En serio, lo siento, no fue mi intención…

-Ya, ya, para de disculparte. Ahora no quiero tu autocompasión. Déjame estar un rato a solas…

-Pero Mako…

-¡Nicolás, por favor!

El aludido asintió secamente. Makoto suspiró y se fue a sentar al otro lado de la plataforma, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Bass la observo un instante. En cierta manera la chica tenía razón. Ellas no eran como los Hunters, androides que podían procesar las situaciones de manera mucho más rápida.

Por momentos sintió envidia de Rock o de Bruce. Ambos tenían una Seishi que era mucho más serena, mucho más tranquila y estable.

* * *

-¡Atchis!

-Salud, ¿estas bien? ¿O el aire ya te hizo mal?

Por respuesta, Proto recibió una flecha de fuego que casi le golpea en la cara.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos haces?

-Callarte, ahora déjame concentrarme.

La reacción de la Seishi no solo había sorprendido a su compañero, sino a los Mavericks que los rodeaban.

Proto aun miraba con desconfianza a Mars. La joven había estado bastante inestable, pero súbitamente había parecido recuperar el aplomo, en especial en el último ataque, donde había destruido la maza y el brazo de Duckbill Mole.

-Bien, basta de charadas, primero a destruir sus alas - Izzy Glow al instante desapareció. Mars parpadeo y al instante, el Maverick apareció atrás de ella apuntándole – demasiado fácil.

Proto se lanzó a intervenir antes del ataque, pero un puñetazo certero de Blaze Heatnix lo hizo retroceder.

-Esta vez no podrás ayudar a tu dama – exclamo el Maverick. Al instante, se escucho un resplandor atrás del Maverick seguido de un grito de dolor femenino.

-¡MAAARS! – Proto gritó cuando vio caer el cuerpo desmadejado de la Seishi. Proto trato de moverse, pero Izzy Glow apareció frente a él con las manos en alto.

-Un paso más y te hare pedazos… - el Maverick no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando el brutal choque del escudo de Proto lo hizo retroceder. Heatnix trato de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Proto fue más rápido y le disparo una carga de plasma que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Rei! – Proto se lanzo hacia el cuerpo de Mars, pero solo sintió un impacto que lo hizo volar literalmente contra la fortaleza aérea, estrellándose contra el armazón de la misma.

-Idiota, te cobraré lo de mi otro brazo – Duckbill apareció con otra maza en el miembro restante – aunque primero te lo cobraremos con tu amiguita. ¡Cyber Peacock!

-Enterado – el Maverick sonrió malvadamente, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de Mars.

-M-Malditos – Proto trato de moverse, pero un impacto de energía de la cola de Izzy Glow lo paro en seco.

-Primero lo primero. Te arrancare tu motor S2 y se lo llevare a Lord Sigma en bandeja de plata. ¡Nada de preliminares, te acabaremos a ti y luego iremos por el resto de tus compañeros en la fortaleza! ¡Duckbill!

-Con gusto – susurró el ornitorrinco mientras giraba su maza a gran velocidad, pero justo en el momento que iba a impactar el cuerpo de Proto, una flecha de fuego atravesó el brazo que le quedaba, con todo y su arma.

-¡Argh! – grito el Maverick adolorido. Heatnix y Glow se miraron sorprendidos y luego bajaron la vista hacia donde estaba Cyber Peacock.

Pero su desconcierto fue mayor, ya que vieron a su compañero con una expresión de horror, mientras tenía el pecho perforado de cabo a rabo.

-Eso…no es justo … - alcanzo a decir antes de volar en pedazos.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir – una figura apareció atrás de los Mavericks. Mars les apuntaba a los dos con una flecha de fuego – son pura basura.

* * *

-¿Entonces?

-Esta vivo, esta vivo – Cinnamon comenzó a sollozar en voz baja. Seiya solo torció el gesto. Aunque la Medi-Hunter solo simulaba hacerlo y hasta tenía lágrimas artificiales, el llanto de esta comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio.

-Deberías ser un poco más empático – le susurro Neptune.

-Lo soy, estoy de excursión con dos mujeres a un lugar terriblemente peligroso – Seiya miro alrededor. Se encontraban dentro del compactador de basura donde Axl había caído. Al principio, la medi-Hunter estaba un tanto histérica al llegar, ya que había rastros de reploid esparcidos por todos lados. Sin embargo, el análisis que había efectuado Cinnamon había descartado la presencia de material Hunter.

-Pues si eso pensabas, debiste quedarte con Layer, ¿No crees? - El muchacho tuvo que soportar una mirada asesina por parte de su pareja. Había sido un comentario bastante directo sobre lo que pensaba sobre su capacidad de pelea -al menos me siento segura, ya que hay otra mujer conmigo – le terció Michiru molesta. Seiya le sonrió.

-Anda, solo estaba bromeando.

-Tus bromas son mitad verdad, mitad mentira.

-Pruébalo…

Neptune iba a contestar, pero entonces notó como Cinnamon se levantaba de golpe y señalaba algo a lo lejos.

-Se fue por allí.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Hay ligeras ondulaciones en el terreno. La de los Mavericks suelen ser un poco más pesadas. En cambio, estas son como las de Axl.

-Veo que conoces bastante de él – le sonrió Michiru. Cinnamon solo bajo la mirada un tanto apenada.

-No es lo que creen. En mi base de datos se encuentran las especificaciones de todos los Hunters. Inclusive de las suyas. Solo así podre apoyarme para ayudarlos con sus problemas.

-Extraño, pensé que te gustaba realmente – comento Seiya cruzándose de brazos. Al momento, Cinnamon se sonrojo mientras Michiru le miraba con frialdad.

-Oye, eso fue muy brusco.

-Para nada, solamente cuando te gusta alguien actuas de esta manera.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ¿No recuerdas cuando te lleve a patinar?

Michiru iba a decir algo, pero ahora ella le toco sonrojarse.

-E-Eso es irrelevante – la peliazul bajo la mirada.

-¿Por qué irrelevante? – ahora Cinnamon estaba al pendiente de los dos. Michiru negó con la cabeza fervientemente. Seiya solto una risita.

-Es simple. Unos pocos días antes de que pasara todo esto, invité a Neptune a salir. Pero ella no contaba con que la llevaría a patinar.

-Y yo no se hacerlo – susurró la Seishi apenada – pero, no quería decepcionarlo, porque se veía muy emocionado.

-No entiendo, ¿Entonces para querer alguien, haces algo que no te gusta?

-Algo por el estilo, es mucho más complejo – Seiya se acerco - ¿En serio no sabes de eso?

-Bueno – la Medi-Hunter miro a lo lejos – llevo poco tiempo activada. Yo aparecí en los últimos años de las guerras reploid. Solo me dedique a curar personas y reploids. Sinceramente, mi vida personal ha sido muy limitada.

-¿Entonces los reploids tienen vida? – Michiru parpadeo. Aunque habían convivido bastante con los Hunters, en realidad sabían poco de su otra vida.

-Sí, por eso somos reploids o replicantes. Ese término no los puso el Dr. Caín en honor a esa película que apareció a finales del siglo XX, Blade Runner.

-Eso lo entiendo. Se decía que los replicantes eran idénticos a los seres humanos, pero su empatía era nula, como si fuesen niños con un trastorno del espectro autista. Por eso les hacían un test especial, llamado "prueba Voight-Kampff"…

Michiru miro alternativamente a Cinnamon y a Seiya. Aunque su "novio" parecía un patán bien hecho la mayoría de las veces, también sacaba destellos de inteligencia, lo cual le hacía ser bastante encantador.

Una sonrisa asomo al rostro de la Seishi. Con razón Usagi había dudado entre él y Darien.

-Más o menos – comento Cinnamon – pero ese tipo de replicantes eran androides de primera generación. Todos nacerán cuando el primer robot inteligente sea creado por el Dr. Thomas Light, que se llamará Rock.

-¿Rock? ¿Pero no es el nombre de X?

-Sí, precisamente nuestro X tomó ese nombre para estar en este tiempo. Una forma de honrarlo.

-¿Y cual era la diferencia entre Rock y X?

-Rock era un androide. Aunque su autonomía era bastante, a la par también más limitada que la nuestra.

-Entiendo, como los robots de "Yo Robot" de Will Smith.

-Afirmativo – Cinnamon parecía conocer las referencias de Seiya – sin embargo, cuando apareció Willy, un antiguo colega de Light, comenzó la gran guerra de robots que acabo con la destrucción de Willy y una era de paz que duro cientos de años.

-¿Insinúas que tu tiempo era mucho más desastroso que el nuestro?

-Así es. Hubo dos enormes guerras. La primera la gano el legendario Rock o también llamado "Megaman". Ese fue el nombre de batalla que escogió. Sin embargo, el Dr. Light jamás estuvo contento con la decisión de Rock de pelear. Quería que los robots convivieran pacíficamente con ustedes, los humanos y por eso, creo a X.

-¿X es Sonny?

Cinnamon asintió. Michiru miro alternativamente a los dos.

-¿Yo Robot? ¿Sonny? Seiya, no soy un freak como tú. Tengo una vida, ¿Quieres explicarme?

-Es sencillo cielo – el chico le guiño el ojo – X fue el primero en tener una inteligencia humana. ¿Te acuerdas de esa peli que tu querías ver sobre robots?

-¿Esa que sale Robin Williams? No me veas, yo adoro a ese actor. No pensé que fuese tan… - Michiru capto la idea – entonces X es como Andrew…

-Exacto. Autónomo, inteligente, adaptable. Increíble – Seiya se sentó sobre lo que parecía la cabeza desecha de un Maverick – increíble. Estamos viviendo algo asombroso.

-X es el único que puede detener a Sigma – sentenció Cinnamon – debo hacerlo por el bien de ustedes y de nosotros.

* * *

Mercury estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. X estaba recibiendo una paliza literalmente, aun cuando no se había movido un ápice de los ataques de Snipe y Trilobyte se seguían impactando contra su humanidad. Sin embargo, X estaba con los brazos en posición de cruz, con los dientes apretados y retándolos con la mirada.

-¡Vamos! – vociferó – ¿Es todo lo que tienen?

-No nos hagas reír – Snipe Anteator giro su babosa lengua - ¡Pronto serás basura!

Trilobyte no contesto con palabras a sus agresiones, sencillamente se fue encima de él, dándole de puñetazos.

Entre tanto, la Seishi miraba la escena, mientras seguía computando datos a gran velocidad en la tablet. Tenía que darse prisa.

Sin embargo, parecía que Sigma no se lo había puesto fácil, ya que cada vez que brincaba un "cortafuego", otro más aparecía.

-Con razón los chicos no trataron de intervenir de esta forma – la frente de Ami estaba perlada de sudor – sus defensas son realmente duras.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para seguir dudando. La sobrevivencia de X dependía de su velocidad.

_-¿Estas seguro?_

_La mano de Ami detuvo a X. Este miro sus dedos atrapando con fuerza su muñeca. Los dos habían decidido un sencillo plan: él los distrairía mientras Mercury rompería las defensas informáticas de la computadora central de la fortaleza. Ya adentro, apagaría el reactor, lo cual posibilitaría un ataque directo. Pero claro, X podría morir antes de que Mercury lograra hackear el sistema. Todo un riesgo.  
_

_-Claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Estas confiando el éxito de la misión a mis habilidades._

_-¿Y eso no hacen tus amigas también?_

_-Son mis amigas, ellas ya confían plenamente en mí. Pero tú y yo…apenas llevamos unos meses de conocernos._

_-Lo suficientes para que te tenga confianza._

_-Eso no es lógico._

_-A ver, ¿Por qué no es lógico?_

_-Tienes forma humana, pero antes que todo, eres un robot, una máquina. Se supone deberías estar apelando a algún argumento o sofisma complicado pero también lógico: que no puedes confiar en la capacidad de un humano si ya un robot lo intento antes._

_-Ami, eso es muy extremo. Hablas como si fuéramos dioses._

_-Lo son. Son más fuertes y resistentes que nosotros, aparte pueden procesar una cantidad impresionante de datos en pocos minutos. He visto como tú o Zero formulan tácticas de batalla en minutos._

_-Quizás, pero eso es porque aprendimos de humanos. Yo mismo aprendí de mi creador._

_-Si es así, deberías encontrar otra forma de salir de esta._

_-Eso sí, tal vez la halla…_

_-¿Entonces por que no has buscado una? – Mercury parecía horrorizada. X solo sonrió y se hinco a su lado._

_-Porque eres mi compañera. Punto. Considero tu plan la mejor opción ahora._

_-¿Sin analizarlo?_

_-¿Para que? Te creo capaz y punto._

_-Eso es demasiado extremo._

_-¿Qué? Tu dijiste que fuese lógico y lo soy. Me estoy ateniendo a lo que pienso y eso es lógico para mí. Ahora deja de gimotear y mostrar tu típica inseguridad de siempre._

_-¡Yo no soy insegura! – le espeto Ami molesta con el comentario._

_-Pues entonces deja de actuar como una y manos a la obra – sonrió X. Ami se quedo desconcertada con el comentario. Ya antes había escuchado de la "ingenuidad" de X, de Rock. Él había sido el primer reploid creado por Thomas Light, un renombrado científico del siglo XXI, que abogo por la inteligencia artificial._

_Pero si algo había destacado a X, era su autoconciencia. Su autorreconocimiento. Su forma de pensar tan humana tan propia._

_Y aunque Light había probado sus sistemas por muchos años, para evitar ser incorrompible, había algo más en el reploid que lo hacía especial._

_Su fe._

-Me tiene confianza – Ami seguía tecleando en su tablet a gran velocidad - ¡Tengo que correspondérsela!

Pero un grito ahogado hizo que levantara la cabeza. X estaba en el suelo, con una hombrera hecha pedazos, mientras su brazo que había sido dañado, ahora estaba hecho trizas. La joven abrió los ojos.

-¡X!

-Demasiado tarde jovencita – Earthrock Trilobyte le sonrió con los ojos mientras movía sus apéndices de manera grotesca - ¡Ahora es tu turno!

Pero en el momento que el Maverick se movía, solo sintió que una mano lo detenía. X, con rastros de sangre en la cara lo estaba sujetando firmemente.

-¿A dónde? La fiesta aun no acaba…

Por respuesta, recibió un lengüetazo de poder de Snipe que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, pero sin soltar a Trilobyte.

-Necio como siempre X. Ya una vez acabaste con nosotros, pero esta vez tenemos la ventaja…¡Crystal Wall! – el Maverick alzo la mano y al instante, una enorme roca cristalina de color morado apareció y sin más, la dejo caer salvajemente sobre el cuerpo de X.

-¡Rock! – Mercury gritó horrorizada. Snipe Anteator retiró su lengua entre los restos del cristal. Finalmente, X había soltado a Trilobyte.

-Bien, es tu turno chiquilla – sonrió Snipe, pero vio que Mercury había vuelto a teclear en la Tablet – oye, ¡Un poco más de respeto!

Sin embargo, Mercury no pareció escucharlos. Luego del grito, parecía otra persona totalmente distinta, enfocada solamente en el aparato que llevaba.

-Bien, como pareces muy entretenida con eso, ¡lo haré pedazos primero! - Snipe lanzo su lengua - ¡Dead End Kiss!

Sin embargo, en el momento que la cosa iba a impactar a Mercury en la cara, una alarma comenzó a resonar por todo el complejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – Trilobyte miraba para todos lados. Entonces se enfoco en la Seishi, que había dejado la tablet a un lado y solo miraba desafiante a los dos Mavericks.

-Bien, mi labor ya acabo – susurró - ¡Es tu turno!

-¡Que! ¿A quien diablos le hablas chiquilla?

Pero la respuesta de Trilobyte se escucho en ese momento, cuando algo comenzó a brillar desde el cuerpo de X. Snipe se volteo a verlo un momento antes de abrir los ojos.

-No, ¡No puede ser!

-¡HYYYYYYYYYYYPEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHH!

Un resplandor intensó iluminó toda la zona de tuberías, seguido de una tremenda explosión.

* * *

-¡Que demonios! – Trebble había llegado al turbotanque acompañado de Saturn hacía apenas unos minutos, pero una tremenda sacudida hizo mover al vehículo de asalto como si fuese gelatina - ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Actividad de plasma intensa – sentencio Layer viendo los indicadores – proviene de la zona de X y Mercury.

-No puede ser – el Hunter se acerco a la operadora - ¿X esta…?

-No, no es una explosión de reactor – murmuro Layer tensa – pero algo si bastante parecido.

-El Hyper Crush – murmuró Trebble. Layer asintió. Al instante, comenzó a escucharse un estruendo que golpeaba las paredes del tanque – entonces lo lograron.

-¿De que hablan? ¿Qué paso? – la Seishi miraba preocupada a los dos.

-X y Mercury cumplieron su misión – Layer comenzó a accionar botones y palancas – la plataforma marina esta fuera de combate.

-Eso me parece bien, pero ¿Dónde están ellos?

Trebble no contestó mientras se volvía hacia Layer.

-Saca al turbotanque de aquí.

-¡Un momento! – Saturn se interpuso - ¿Dónde están ellos?

Trebble aspiró aire y miro a Hotaru.

-No sé, parece que X uso uno de sus ataques, pero el pulso electromagnético que produjo nos impide determinar su localización.

-¡Entonces debemos quedarnos para rescatarlos!

-Eso es inaceptable. El Turbotanque no resistirá la presión marina cuando se hunda la base.

-¡Que! ¡Con más razón!

-Hotaru, tienes que entender. La misión está en peligro.

-¡Tú y tus misiones! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Voy a perder a una de mis amigas!

-No lo harás, tienes que confiar en X. Él cuidara de Mercury.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro? ¡Él pudo haber muerto!

-No, X no morirá.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees eso? ¡Eres un robot! Deberías ser lógico.

-Lo soy, pero en cuanto a lo que he vivido con X.

Hotaru iba a abrir la boca, pero entonces se acordó de alguien que era igual para ella.

-Usagi – susurró la joven. Trebble asintió.

-Supongo X es como ella. Tal vez no parezca confiable, pero ha sido nuestro líder moral desde siempre. Cuando Mercury se volvió su compañera, sabíamos que estaría en manos seguras.

-Vaya, yo hubiera preferido entonces que él me acompañara.

-Pasaré por alto ese comentario – Peter se volvió hacia Layer - ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-Como diga jefe – la operadora accionó la palanca de velocidad mientras el turbotanque comenzaba a rodar hacia atrás, abriéndose paso entre los escombros que caían.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? – Sailor Jupiter despertó de su ensimismamiento. Bass había estado checando la entrada del pináculo y también el estremecimiento lo había sorprendido.

-No sé – el Hunter miro a Makoto y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el borde la plataforma. Noto que una serie de burbujas emergían de los alrededores. Bajo el escáner de su casco.

-¿Nicolás? – la joven se acercó - ¿Qué sucede?

-Ese desgraciado lo hizo – se levantó el visor – la plataforma se esta hundiendo.

-¿Entonces lo hicimos?

-La mitad del trabajo. Al menos Sigma no podrá lanzar su ofensiva de manera inmediata.

-Gracias a Kamisama – Makoto se tumbo sobre la superficie y soltó un largo suspiro – ¡Gracias!

-Aun es pronto para cantar victoria – Bass levantó la vista – la plataforma aérea, aun pese al daño, es un peligro potencial. También hay que detenerla.

Bass se levanto de golpe y se coloco el visor nuevamente. Este le permitió ver una corriente de energía invisible que iba del pilar de la plataforma submarina a la aérea.

-Hmmm, eso no es bueno.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aun pese a que la plataforma marina esta por caer, sigue apoyando a la aérea. No se si esta transfiriendo energía o a los renegados.

-¿Entonces aun tenemos que destruir el pilote?

-No hay opción.

Makoto no contestó. Solo se levanto, con cierta dificultad y comenzó a sacudir sus manos. Aun continuaban temblando, pero se movió con determinación a la plataforma.

-Mako-chan – Bass se levanto – no tienes que ir. Puedo teletransportarte al turbotanque. Yo me encargaré.

-Sí ese pilote es un centro crucial, habrá Mavericks dentro, no puedo dejarte solo.

-Eso no lo niego, pero ahora no estas en condición de…

-¡Ya lo se! – Terció la joven molesta - ¡Ya se que estoy mal y que ahora sería un estorbo! ¡Pero no puedo escapar de esto!

-Makoto, las fobias no se superan tan fácilmente.

La chica se detuvo y le miro de reojo.

-Sí, mi psicóloga decía eso. Que debía tener paciencia. Pero ya no creo en esas chorradas.

-Pero las cosas no se pueden acelerar así como así.

-¡Claro que sí! – la voz de Jupiter se alzo claramente - ¡Ya no quiero sentir arrepentimiento por la muerte de un ser querido!

Bass no supo que contestar. Ciertamente el miedo de su novia era debido a la culpa que tenía por la muerte de sus padres. Que su fobia era solo una forma de expresarla.

-¡Y por mis miedos no voy a perder a nadie más! ¡Prefiero morir en una maldita caída libre que verte morir frente a mis ojos! – Jupiter se volvió. Aunque tenía los dientes apretados y la mirada dura, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. El Hunter no supo que contestar.

-Makoto…

-Esta vez nadie morirá, no mientras yo este presente – Jupiter apretó su puño – tal vez no tenga la fortaleza de Haruka ni la voluntad de Venus, pero soy la más completa. ¡No seré una carga más!

En ese momento, una explosión resonó por todo el lugar. Bass se volvió hacia la entrada.

-Ya están aquí. Hay dos Mavericks.

-¿Qué esperamos? – Jupiter se seco las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso del guante. Sin embargo, apenas se movía, el Hunter se interpuso.

-Gracias – le susurró. La joven le sonrió.

-No tienes que darlas – se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios - ¿Vamos?

Bass solo sonrió, tomo la mano de la Seishi y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la entrada del pilote.

* * *

-¿La destruyeron?

La pregunta de Sigma resonó por toda la cámara. Serges, Violen, Bit y Byte asintieron apenas de manera perceptible.

-Sí milord – murmuró Serges de manera insegura – el reactor fue desactivado. Luego de eso, lo volaron en pedazos. La plataforma perdió toda su fuerza.

-¿Cómo fue posible? – la voz de Sigma se torno amenazante – se supone que los parámetros de mi "cortafuegos" son impenetrables. ¡Tú mismo los diseñaste!

-Lo sé milord, lo sé – Serges inclinó la cabeza sumiso – pero tienen un verdadero genio entre ellos. Penetró los cortafuegos en menos de 10 minutos. Para cuando tratamos de detenerlo, ya había inducido un virus en la computadora de la plataforma marina.

Por respuesta, Sigma volteo a ver una de las pantallas. Allí se mostraba los datos de la computadora de la plataforma destruida, los cuales parpadeaban de manera continua, mientras un símbolo conocido parecía tachar los mismos.

-¿El símbolo de Mercurio?

-Sí. Creo que fue una de esas chicas. Nos dejo ese mensaje.

-Una burla – Sigma se levanto de golpe. Sus X-Hunters dieron un respingo – se burlaron de mí.

-Señor… - murmuró Bit.

-¡VIOLEN!

El aludido se levanto de golpe, como si tuviera un resorte. Sigma se volvió y lo señalo fieramente.

-¡Toma a todos los Mavericks que puedas y ejecuta el plan "Destrucción Lunar"!

-P-Pero milord..eso nos dejará indefensos ante los Hunters…

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Debemos cobrarnos esta afrenta! ¡Y de una vez, golpeando lo que más les duele!

-S-Sí milord – Violen golpeo su pecho y desapareció en medio de una ráfaga de energía. Los demás se miraron desconcertados.

-Y los demás, quiero que liquiden a esa escoria, pero con una condición: Tráiganme las cabezas de todas esas malditas mujeres. ¿Entendido?

-Como usted diga milord – Serges contestó zalameramente. Aunque le hubiese gustado confirmar tal cosa, en el fondo sabía que los Mavericks no tenían mucha oportunidad. Más con lo que había visto el X-Hunter hacía unos momentos…

* * *

Agile no paraba de temblar. Se supone que un Maverick no sentía dolor alguno, mucho menos temor. Eso para los débiles humanos o los reploids estúpidos, fieles a la misma humanidad.

Pero ahora, no podía explicarse porque sus manos no dejaban de vibrar, aun cuando trataba de concentrarse en lo contrario.

La escena del cuerpo despedazado de Slash Beast no ayudaba. Tampoco que una hombrera de Burn Dinorex estuviese hecha añicos a un lado de su pie.

Lo peor no era eso, sino el daño mental que tenía Frost Walrus, que tenía una expresión de horror absoluta, mientras era arrinconado por Rush y Vile, mientras Dinorex solo rugía, pero de manera frágil, a una sorprendente Sailor Uranus.

-Hey, despierta. No estas soñando.

Agile parpadeo y vio a Sailor Venus. Esa maldita rubia lo observaba con una frialdad que parecía perforarlo, mientras apretaba con fuerza una cadena de energía. En otros momentos hubiera parecido una simpática dominatrix.

Pero el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Sí – la voz de Minako era fría – te odio, te aborrezco. Me hiciste sufrir de una manera tan horripilante que deseaba ver esa expresión tuya una vez más.

-Estás loca chiquilla ¡Estas loca!

-En absoluto. Solamente hago lo que ustedes hicieron con nosotros.

-Eso no te hace mejor. Se supone eres una defensora de la justicia.

-¿Crees? Tal vez no lo sepas, pero llevo mucho más tiempo peleando que mis amigas. Conocí los rigores de ser un justiciero. Tanto sus cosas buenas, como malas.

-¿Y que? ¿Eso te hizo ser como nosotros?

-No, me hizo ver que algunas cosas se pueden arreglar hablando, otras peleando un poco – Venus comenzó a caminar hacia él. Agile dio un paso atrás de manera inconsciente – pero otros no entienden ni con uno ni con lo otro. En este caso, se necesitan medidas más enérgicas. Drásticas.

-¿Matándome?

-No, no matar. Destruir. Matar es para alguien vivo, alguien consciente, alguien bueno. Para ti, eres solo una cucaracha asquerosa que debo pisar.

-Ja, ¿Te has escuchado? ¡Has caído a nuestro nivel!

Pero justo en ese momento, Agile solo sintió como el látigo de la joven le penetraba el hombro izquierdo en un instante. Un agudísimo dolor le hizo caer de rodillas.

-¡Argh! ¡Maldita!

-Sí, he caído a tu nivel y ¿Sabes? Eso no me importa – la frialdad de Venus se transformó en una mueca maníaca mientras azotaba el látigo de energía - ¡VAS A MORIR!

Agile cayo de espaldas, aterrorizado.

-¡No, no, no me mates! ¡No!

Uranus había estado viendo la escena de reojo. Al principio parecía que su compañera estaba exagerando para asustar al X-Hunter, pero ahora la cosa se había puesto color de hormiga ante sus últimas acciones. Tenía que detenerla, no podía dejarla caer en las provocaciones del enemigo.

-Espera – le susurró Vava – ella sabe lo que hace.

-No me lo parece. Aparte, ¿Qué sabes tu al respecto?

-Oh, más de lo necesario – le sonrió Vava. Uranus iba a replicar, pero el gesto del joven la sonrojo un poco. Fuera de su casco que le daba un aire maligno, el exMaverick era un joven bastante apuesto.

Un grito hizo que ambos se volvieran. Venus había destrozado uno de los brazos de Agile, que dejo caer su sable.

-Bien, hora de morir – terció Venus con voz monótona. Agile sollozaba en voz alta.

-¡Venus! – Uranus se volteo – no lo hagas.

-Demasiado tarde – la rubia se lanzo hacia Agile - ¡Es mío!

-¡No! ¡Veeenus! – grito Haruka mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de alcanzarla…aunque su esfuerzo fue en vano cuando la cadena de la Seishi cruzo de cabo a rabo, el cuello de Agile.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas del autor.**

Luego de un enorme ratote, al fin luego actualizar esta historia. Sinceramente, una disculpa a quienes la esperaban (como zeroTT, darknecrox, SB y Edl. Perdonen la tardanza y gracias por sus comentarios), pero es que quería enfocarme en otras historias que tenía para dejarlas un tanto más avanzadas y luego ya centrarme de manera importante en este fanfic.

Técnicamente quedan dos "arcos" para finalizarla, lo cual indica que ya vamos por el último tercio de la historia. Debo decir que para este episodio me estuve leyendo un tanto de Isaac Asimov para dar una especie de contexto con la naturaleza de los robots y tal como lo planteo este científico hace unos años. Esto para unirlo con la esencia que tiene X en la historia.

Me había dado cuenta que había hablado muchísimo de las Seishi, pero también quería darle algo de realce a los Hunters y sus respectivas características, en especial a su líder "moral", su corazón por así decirlo.

En fin, espero tener próximamente un nuevo episodio, en especial con la operación que lanzara Sigma. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
